


Side To Side

by glitterandmoondust



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Language, Long, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nakamaship, Original Character(s), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 163
Words: 216,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandmoondust/pseuds/glitterandmoondust
Summary: A story of growth, love, and nurture. The Heart Pirates are nakama and they love their captain. A fic(lets) that involves canon and OC Heart Pirates, specifically one named Ruby. Involves nakamaship, love, platonic cuddling, AU’s, violence, childhood trauma, and Trafalgar D. Water Law being soft. Enjoy and have fun (•◡•). I update at least weekly.Giant thanks to anyone that gives this a chance. I know it’s tough getting invested in other people’s OCs.





	1. Hell On Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Law, Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Heart Pirates, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Blood, Google Translate  
> Notes: Ruby has an Irish accent; she’s incomprehensible. Art of her done by trashyscarface on Tumblr at the bottom.

The morning was bright and crisp.

And thank god for that because Law and the Heart Pirates had been on the sub for a little too long.

Finally in the New World, the group of pirates stopped at an island for supplies. Much of his crew had walked off on their own, wanting explore the city they landed on. Bepo, Shachi, and himself had decided they would go grocery shopping in the seaside market. They stood at the entrance of the market, talking amongst themselves, ignoring everyone around them.

“Excuse me.” Everyone turned their heads to the new, foreign accented voice that interrupted the intense conversation of what specific food to buy. “You guys are kinda blocking the way.”

The new voice was attached to a woman. She had peachy skin, she was on the thin (malnourished) side but had muscle definition in her arms and legs, long brown, wavy hair (it was in twin low pigtails), and deep brown eyes. She wore a white sundress, oversized sun hat, and tall white heels.

She smiled nervously and then pointed behind them. She had a large woven tote bag, made for grocery shopping no doubt.

“Ah, sorry!” Bepo spoke first and the new voice waved him off.

“It’s no problem, newcomers usually are confused by the layout of the island and cities.”

“How...did you...we aren’t new-”

“I’m Ruby,” she interrupted, “and that stall over there,” she pointed to a particular stall, “ sells the freshest fish, so you better get there quickly.”

“You’re rather friendly to people you just met,” Law spoke up and she turned to him. Her eyes stared at him curiously, giving him a once over before adjusting her tote bag.

“You think? I guess you’re right. You’re from Paradise, yeah? The attitudes of the people towards pirates are a bit different there, I suppose.” She shrugged. “Keep in mind there are significant territories owned by powerful pirates, here. Seeing rookie pirates come around to try and take over, then find One Piece is fairly common.” She grinned nonchalantly. The two of them stared at each other a moment before she turned around. She started to walk away, her hips swaying and her heels clicking against the wooden boardwalk. “Anyway, good luck in the New World,” her nearly incomprehensible voice sang out as she waved. Law didn’t trust her as far as he could throw her. And from how small she was, it was _probably_ far. For all he knew she was probably a marine in disguise. Or worse, a new member of the Family who managed to find him.

It didn’t matter. They would get their supplies and leave. Then, he would never see her again.

~~~~~

Law blinked surprised when a beer was put in front of him. He looked up to see the woman from the docks earlier, Ruby-ya if he remembered correctly. 

“Can I help you?” He raised his brow irritated.

“You’re in my spot,” she said, thick, barely intelligible accent. “And your crew has made my dowdy little pub a bit crowded.”

“And?” 

“So, I’m forcing you to sit next to me.” 

“You could sit somewhere else.” 

“Absolutely not.” She sat next to him and Law groaned. “Silvy,” she called a waitress. “My usual!” Silvy gave her an okay and walked towards the kitchen. 

“You are aware of who I am, right?” 

“You’re pretentious is who you are.” Ruby-ya took a sip of...water. “And ungrateful. You know, you should say “thank you” when a beautiful woman buys you a drink.” Law stared at her annoyed. She ignored him and smiled sweetly at Silvy as she brought her her food. “Thanks.” She reached into her bustier to pull out her wallet.

“Oh, Ruby, honey, you know you ain't gotta pay,” another almost unintelligible accent came out. “You keep all those thugs and pirates at bay! Me and Gracie don’t want you paying for nothing.” 

“You two are sweet,” Law was stricken with the sudden change of aura. “Don't worry, I’ll make sure you guys are safe.” She winked and Silvy walked away happily. Ruby-ya turned to Law, smile still on her face, but a dangerous look in her eyes. She wasn’t some random woman, that’s for sure. “Tell me, Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates with a bounty of over 300,000,000 berries,” she cocked her head. “Why are you on my island?” 

“You’re bold to threaten me.”

“Threaten?” She said innocently. “I just asked a question, _cara_. Nothing more.” Law’s eyes narrowed with a frown.

“Resupply and need of land.”

“Among some other things it seems,” she grinned. “Since it looks like some of your crew are talking to those lovely men and women.” She teased and nodded to some...people of the night. Law rolled his eyes and her grin grew. “Not your cup of tea? I bet even Sapphire would give you a discount seeing how pretty you are.” 

“Not interested.” Ruby-ya raised her brow at him but said nothing. “Not sure if you can tell, I’m not exactly a people person.” He said flatly. 

“You don't have to be a “people person” to get your rocks off.” She stated matter of factly. “But that’s unimportant, what’s important is, you guys and gals getting your shit, leaving my lovely little pub and marketplace unharmed, and then never coming back… _savvy_?” She _was_ dangerous. 

“Don’t like pirates?” Might as well poke the bear. She was starting to become interesting, anyway. 

“I don’t like anyone or anything aside from the aforementioned pub and marketplace.” 

“What will you do? Turn us in the marines?” 

“Ha!” She genuinely laughed, some patrons snickered, the bartender raised a glass. “Marines, indeed. No, _cara,_ I’ll kill you.” She said it so sweetly that Law had to process her words twice. “By the way, _that_ was a threat.” Law opened his mouth the retort, waving off his crew who was becoming protective and antsy, when the door burst open. Marines.

Ruby-ya’s mood immediately went sour, glowering at the man who stomped in pompously.

“Silvy, get me some whiskey.” The marine ordered and Silvy frowned but did so. The bar went tensely silent. All the happy and talkative patrons were quiet. Ruby-ya huffed and took a bite of some fries. 

“ _Murtóir_ ,” she said clearly. “What brings you to The Lady and Lamb?” 

“Sela,” the marine said irritated. “You’re here, as always.” The marine eye’s flickered to Law’s and _ignored_ him. The patrons and workers all looked scared of the marine. Everyone _but_ Ruby-ya.

“Don’t you know, nobody wants you here, _murtóir_.”

“And I said until you tell me what that means, I’ll stay.” Ruby gave him a toothy grin. “All I wanted was this bottle to take back to my men, we had a long night, cleaning up some trash.” He grinned at Ruby-ya superiorly. Everyone watched as he took the bottle and walked out of the pub. Then, after a baited moment, everything resumed to normal.

“Don’t like marines?” Law questioned. 

“As I said, I don’t like anybody.” She shoved another fry in her mouth. “Marines just so happen to be on the top of my list.”

“And yet you’re so willing to kill pirates.” 

“You _are_ aware that pirates are _bad people_ , right? Just because the marines are shitty doesn’t mean pirates aren’t. You both suck, Trafalgar.” Law smirked at her. 

“I am curious,” he started. Sure, this woman may have killed before, but she couldn’t possibly stand up to him and his crew by herself. “How exactly you would kill me.” Ruby-ya rolled her eyes.

“ _I’m_ curious to know why you would think I would tell you that. But, since you are so curious, it’d probably involve my heel and your eye.”

“Classy.” 

“I try.” She took a sip of her drink and sighed when another rowdy group burst through the doors. “Can’t a lady just have a peaceful night?” Law looked up. Lovely, another group of pirates.

“Oi. Give us alcohol.” Violent pirates, swords at the ready and everything. Silvy frowned and backed up. “Didn’t you hear me? I said give us your alcohol.” They closed in on Silvy and Ruby-ya sighed.

“Alright,” Ruby-ya stood up. “I’m already annoyed tonight. Leave, no one wants you here.” She said to their backs. They turned to look at her and laughed.

“And who are you? The bouncer?” 

“Something like that,” she stretched her arms. 

“And you think some tart like you can even land a punch?” She rolled her neck, letting it pop.

“Not only that, I’ll fuckin’ kick all your asses and steal your wallets, too.” She moved her ponytail off her shoulder. “I don’t want you thinking I’m some champion of justice or good citizen or some shit. I just don’t like when people fuck with the things I like. I like this bar and I like the people in here. Leave and I won’t embarrass you and make you quit being a sad excuse of a pirate.” And they laughed at her. Law noticed the patrons start to murmur on to one another and start placing bets. This was almost...cliche.

“Well, if she’s so insistent for a fight,” he nodded his head. “Don’t rough her face up, though. I wanna keep her nice and pretty for after.” 

“Gross.” Ruby-ya faked a gag. “The rule is, you have to be pretty to get into this mini skirt. You have a fucked up face; and, _gránna,_ I’m not willing to spread my legs for that.” The man went red in the face and motioned for his men to attack her. 

“This tart thinks she can talk down to me! I’ll have you know I have a 130,000 bounty!” Ruby-ya snorted and evaded all five men who attacked her with ease, each stumbling around and falling victim to their own momentum. She didn’t even have to touch them to be on the ground. They got back up and attacked again, this time Ruby, tripping them and flipping some. The leader got frustrated and went after her, brandishing a very obviously poisoned dagger.

Ruby-ya caught his wrist with little effort, even looking bored. The pirate leader however, was shaking and struggling to get his arm back. He crumpled onto his knees, tears forming in his eyes and Ruby-ya glared down at him.

“ _Gránna_ ,” She started coldly. “You can’t use _haki_ , you don’t have powers, and you don’t even have the easy route of Sea Prism. That 130,000 bounty doesn’t mean shit; not here at least.” She smirked. “Welcome to the New World.” She turned dragging him with her, opening the door, and throwing him out. “You boys better get your captain.” She turned to his crew and they scrambled after him. Ruby-ya clapped her hands and flipped her hair as they passed by, closing the door behind them. 

And then everything returned to normal.

“Ruby-chan went easy on them!” He heard.

“Good, I bet on her letting them live.” 

“She’s so beautiful; the way she completely controls the situation.” 

And the like.

“Silvy,” Ruby-ya walked up to the waitress. “You alright?” Silvy nodded.

“Thanks, honey, you’re always so willing to take out the trash.” Ruby-ya grinned at her and walked back to the table, picking up her plate of food and water. 

“Where’d you learn your skills?” Law spoke up and she raised her brow. 

“I don’t believe I know you well enough to tell you, _cara_.” She grinned at Silvy who brought her a bag for her food. While Silvy put her food in the bag, Ruby-ya pulled some wallets out of...nowhere. She started flipping through them, tossing them away when she emptied them. When did she get the chance to steal them? “Mmm, they didn’t have much on them at all,” she muttered to herself. 

“Oi!” Someone said panicked. “Something in the forest is on fire!”

~~~~~

Ruby didn’t look back as she rushed out of the Lady and Lamb. She saw the smoke and knew _exactly_ what was on fire.

Her home.

Her nice, little, private, out of the way, tree house that never bothered anyone. It had to have been the marines, that fucker was too smug tonight. She ignored patrons and Silvy calling for her. She ignored the curious stares from Trafalgar and his crew. She ignored everything as she rushed towards her home, praying to save her belongings. The fire was huge, but not quite engulfing. She took a deep breath and rushed into her house, squinting in pain at the flames licking her skin.

Luckily, she made it in time to save some things. A couple weeks worth of clothes and her camera with photos. She coughed in the midsts of her very much on fire tree house. God, being a plant really sucked at times. 

She hauled everything out and threw it on the ground, out of reach of the flames. She sat outside the burn zone, watching the flames reach up to the sky; watching the home she built herself waste away into ash. 

This sucked.

~~~~~ 

“Sela!” The marine from earlier smirked as Ruby-ya walked back into the pub. “Where did you go? You rushed off in a hurry, we didn’t have time to warn you about the forest fire.” Ruby-ya stared at the man, hollow look in her eyes. She ignored the marine and walked up to Silvy.

“I need a room,” she croaked. Silvy nodded sullenly.

“How long?” Ruby-ya frowned and opened her mouth. 

“Just a night.” Law narrowed his eyes, inspecting her. The tips of her hair was singed, there was an attempt to wipe ash from her body, first degree burns and at least two second degree burns were splattered across her skin. She cleared her throat, obviously trying to avoid coughing, while Silvy looked for a key for hand over to her. Ruby-ya grinned at her and took the key and left the pub, no doubt to go to her room. 

Law frowned. It was obvious what had happened. The fucking marines and government ruining innocent people’s lives as usual. Law stood up and walked out; looking down the street, watching the figure of a tiny woman carry everything she owned in two hands.

~~~~~

“I didn’t invite you in, you know.” Ruby flinched and retracted her arm. “Teleportation is a bullshit power. I could’ve been naked, you perv.”

“Stay still, I’m trying to help your burns.” Trafalgar ignored her, annoyance in his voice. 

“How do I know you’re actually helping me?” 

“I’m a doctor,” he said. “I take caring for my patients seriously.” Ruby frowned.

“Why are you doing this? We don’t know or care about each other.”

“I care about you more than the marines who burned your home,” he said matter of factly. “If helping you inconveniences them, then that’s a win in my book.” Ruby hummed and let him rub a salve on her arm.

“So, “Heart Pirate” isn’t just some silly name, huh?” He frowned at her irritated. “Take it as a compliment.”

“You _just_ insulted me.” 

“In a complimenting way.”

“That makes _no_ sense,” he sighed exasperated. She smiled at him as he huffed and went back to covering her burns. He was pretty cute. Even if he was a bit of an ass. They sat in silence as Trafalgar looked her over. He was strangely gentle with her, but she supposed he did say he took being a doctor seriously. “Luckily, these aren’t bad. I’ll give you the salve to rub the burns with and you should be fine within a week.” Ruby hummed.

“That’s some rather good doctoring skills you got. Where’d you learn?” He ignored her. Too personal apparently. She smiled and retracted her arm.

“I don’t believe I know you well enough to tell you, Ruby-ya.” He threw her words back at her and her grin grew. “You’re awfully friendly to someone who who threatened to kill not four hours ago.”

“Well yeah, just because you can kill someone doesn’t mean you can’t be nice to them when they’re making sure you don’t get an infection.” She shrugged. “Plus, you seem alright. For a criminal, at least.”

“And you’re not? The marines just don’t like you, is that it?” Ruby grinned at him.

“I don’t have a bounty, now do I?” He didn’t answer so she stood up and reached for her wallet. “How much do I owe you?” 

“I don’t want your money.” 

“Ah,” she nodded in understanding as he stood up and turned to pack up his things. Ruby started to unlace her bustier, with his back turned. When he turned around to look at her, his eyebrows shot up on his forehead and his tan cheeks darkened.

“ _What_ are you _doing?_ ” 

“You said you didn’t want money.” She stared at him confused. 

“As in, I don’t need _any_ form of payment,” he was trying his best to keep his composure. He was _very_ cute. She stopped taking off her clothes and folded her hands in her lap. 

“I see,” she had to hold back her grin. “Well, then, thank you, Trafalgar. You’re not half as bad as you seem.” His blush subsided (slightly) and he raised a brow.

“Don’t mention it,” he ignored her backhanded compliment.

“I assume you mean that literally.” He smirked at her before turning away and walking towards the door. 

“Remember to put the salve on.” He said before opening the door and walking out of it without another word. Ruby stared at the closed door before sighing. 

“Fuck,” she laid on the bed. “This fucking sucks.” She raised her hands to her face and covered it. Her house and all her belongings were gone, destroyed by the marines, in the _exact same way_ as before. Ruby frowned deeply and blinked away tears. She took a deep breath and removed her hands, glaring up at the ceiling. If she was to lose her home and everything she owned, she might as well pay the bastards back this time around. 

~~~~~ 

“Cap always gets the gorgeous women,” Penguin whined and Law rolled his eyes. “Did you _see_ Ruby? She was incredible.” 

“Yeah,” Shachi sighed as he loaded up the sub. “She took on and beat a group of six men in under 5 minutes,” he sighed again. “And _Cap_ is the one who she bought a drink and slept with.” 

“As you recall, she was threatening me.” He chose not to tell them that she was going to sleep with him in payment for taking care of her wounds. 

“Lucky.” They whined together and Law huffed. 

“Just finish loading up the Tang, it’s time to shove out.” They grumbled but did so, whining about how they wanted more pretty ladies on the crew. Law snorted and looked into the horizon, frowning when he saw approaching marines. “Stay on the sub.” He ordered to them and the looked over the rail. 

“It’s the ones from last night.” Bepo said. Law narrowed his eyes and walked towards them, Kikoku ready.

“How can I help you, gentlemen?” He asked with a smirk. The marine in charge glared. 

“Trafalgar Law, I don’t believe I actually have to explain why I’m here.” Law’s smirk widened and he started to unsheathe his sword. This should be an easy fight. The sub was almost ready to go, anyway. 

“Captain!” A panicked marine ran towards them saluting immediately. “Captain! It’s the base!” 

“What about it?!” The leader snapped. 

“It’s been attacked!” 

“What?!”

“It doesn’t make sense, one minute nothing, and the next, plants were growing everywhere, completely destroying the building, causing all the men to retreat or be strangled by vines. There are some still trying to escape, we don't have a proper headcount.” The leader started to become red in the face. 

“Where’s Kilerty?!” He shouted. Law rolled his eyes and started to walk away, clearly he could use this distraction to get away. “Wasn’t he supposed to watch Sela?!” 

_Sela?_ Law paused for a moment in curiosity. _That’s what they called Ruby-ya_. 

“He...hasn’t reported back,” the marine reported. “We think Sela may have caught on and-” 

“She _obviously_ did! She’s the one attacking! Didn’t you read the file on her?! She’s _Sela_ _D. Ruby_ ,” _that_ piqued Law’s interest, “the owner of the _mori mori no mi,_ the only survivor of the Molverg Fire Incident, and the mastermind behind the Upor Explosion!” The marine snarled. “I didn’t think she’d actually go on the offense, after all these years.” 

“Sir?” 

“Get to the base! Capture Sela at all costs!” They all raced off, forgetting the Heart Pirates and leaving them behind. Law smirked as he watched them run away. Ruby-ya has proven to be far more interesting than he could have imagined.

~~~~~ 

Ruby sat in a tree, sunglasses on her head, black tank top and blue jean shorts on, as she twirled her hand around watching all sort of flora and foliage grow and suffocate the marine base. She hummed as she watched the soldiers struggle to get away and the citizens look on perplexed and frightened.

Ruby jumped out of the tree and flipped her hair, she was done here. Now she just needed to make her way out of town and onto a new island. Start fresh and new. Again. She frowned and pushed her sunglasses over her eyes. It’s fine, she supposed; she’d find a new forest to live out her life like a bog witch, where no one would bother her. Right? 

She walked towards the docks, no doubt there was a trade ship or cruise ship or even a small dingy she could stow away on. Something. 

Instead she was greeted by a giant yellow fucking submarine with DEATH painted on the side. An obvious grant theft from the navy. She rolled her eyes. That had to be none other than Trafalgar Law’s ship; it just screamed pompous and irritating. 

“The marines are looking for you.” Speak of the Devil.

“They’ll keep looking,” she responded, setting down her luggage on the dock, ultimately ignoring him approaching her. “I wouldn’t have gotten as far as I have if I wasn’t always one step ahead of those idiots.” 

“So it seems.” She could hear that smirk in his voice. She started on her way to look for a ship when she halted. 

“Dammit,” she groaned. 

“What?” 

“They caught on,” she turned in the direction that her observation _haki_ told her where the marines were. “You and your crew should probably leave. This is gonna be messy.” She took off her sunglasses and shoved them in a purse. “I’m not one for getting people caught in the crossfire of my fights.”

“That’s generous of you, but I assure you, my crew and I can take care of ourselves.” Ruby rolled her eyes and ignored him. If he wanted to risk his life she wouldn’t stop him. “So,” he started as the marines drew closer and closer. “I hear you’re a D.” 

~~~~~

Law, for a _brief_ moment, was terrified of Ruby-ya. The way she spun to stare at him, certain death shone in her eyes towards him. It wasn’t like those empty and nothing threats from the previous night, there was a real threat of death in her eyes. 

“Why do you care?” She said carefully and slowly. Her fingers twitched on edge, the banter and attitude from before completely vanished into thin air as Law felt the area surrounding him almost prickle him to warn him of the danger this woman posed. He took the challenge head on.

“Let’s just say, I have a personal investment in the Will of the D.” He shrugged and her eyes narrowed. She flicked her wrist and a leaf formed in her hand she took a step; she was already at his throat, leaf (that was very much a blade) pointed at his Adam’s apple.

“Listen, _cara,_ ” she said venom dripping with every word. “I’ve spent too long avoiding fucks, like those marines, taking me in. I’m not about to let some know nothing pirate ruin everything.” 

““Everything?”” He quipped. “Didn’t you just lose “everything”?” Ruby-ya blinked, clearly not expecting that response, and snorted. 

“Not quite.” She pulled away and covered her leaf in armament _haki_. “I still have my pride, and I still,” she threw the leaf at the marines, several of them falling victims to it. “And I still will find out what the will means, even if it kills me.” She stood her ground watching the marines rush for her. 

“Firing squad!” 

“That’s excessive.” Law commented and Ruby-ya hummed.

“I don’t suppose you’re a logia, are you?”

“No.”

“Better teleport out of here, they’re not just aiming for me.” He looked to the marines and of course they were aiming at both of them. Law sighed. 

“ _Room,”_ he opened a _room_ , surrounding him while Ruby-ya continued to look forward. “And what are you going to do?”

“Awe, Trafalgar, I didn’t know you cared.”

“Ready!” The marines called.

“Don’t be stupid,” he grumbled.

“Aim!”

“So long, _cara_ ,” she smiled genuinely. “Nice to meet a cute pirate every once in a while.” Law smirked.

“ _Shambles.”_  

“Fire!” Law looked to see the outcome of the bullets from his deck. Ruby-ya was still standing there, unharmed; there was some leaves floating around, though. 

Ah, it made sense now. _She’s a logia._ She lifted her arm and stared the marines. 

“ _Finiúnacha coimhthíocha.”_ Vines grew everywhere throughout the guns, breaking and rendering them useless. “I don’t have time for this! I need to see a man about a boat! Just all come at once so I can get this over with!” 

And they did. Swords waved high and screaming; and she beat every single one without so much as breaking a nail.

“Sela,” The head marine called.

“ _Murtóir,”_ she jutted out her hip and clicked her heel. “Stop sending these poor cannon fodder for me to beat and face me yourself.” Law watched her, intrigued.

“Captain,” Bepo called. “We should go, now that we have the opportunity.” Law didn’t answer him, just continued to watch the fight below.

~~~~~ 

Ruby sighed as she blocked another _haki_ punch. 

“You’ve been trailing me for years now,” she snarled. “What do you _want_ from me?” 

“Closure,” he smirked.

“What does that mean?” She created a whip out of vines and lashed out.

“The Morval Fire,” Ruby glared fiercely. “That was me.” She squeezed her whip tightly and lashed again. “I’m here to finish the job. You’re all that’s left of the Sela family. Your mother was conspiring against the government, bringing your father and you twins into it. You need to be brought in and taken care of .” Ruby felt tears burn her eyes and tried to keep cool; but the anger and hatred clouded her observation _haki_. She didn’t sense the sniper on the ridge with the Sea Prism bullet. She heard the gunshot and prepared for the impact; but it never came. 

“What?” She looked around. She was on a ship. A sub. A _yellow sub_. “Why did you save me?” She snapped. 

“Is that anyway to thank your rescuer?” He gave her an infuriatingly smug grin.

“ _Thanks_ ,” she hissed and walked to the edge. She prepared herself to jump down when Trafalgar grabbed her arm. “What?” 

“You are aware that you’d be surrounded by snipers?” 

“Yes,” she answered. “I don’t care.” 

“You don’t care if you die?”

“No, and they won’t kill me anyway. They want information.” 

“On?” 

“The Will,” she frowned, not sure why she’s telling him this. “They’ll torture me for information and then I’ll die, never giving them anything because I don’t know anything.” She cleared her throat to remove the desperation in it. “The government knows everything I already know, which is jackshit.”

“So, why continue fighting?” He raised his brow.

“What else am I supposed to do? I still need to find a ship and hop islands and I can’t do that without defeating them.” They were shooting at both of them now. Law sighed.

“ _Shambles,_ ” He switched the bullets out for sand. “You’re _on_ a ship, idiot.” Ruby blinked. _Shit he was right_. 

“You’re…offering to take me to the next island?” She tightened her grip on the whip. “ _Why_?”

“I told you, I have a special interest in the D.” He said nonchalantly. “Fight them later, focus on surviving for now.” Ruby opened her mouth and closed it, watching him walk across deck to the door going into the sub. 

“M-my stuff,” she said lamely.

“Already in the Tang,” he gave her one last smirk and walked in. “Hurry up, I’ve already saved your ass, but I won’t care if you drown.” Ruby blinked and cast a glance back at the marines charging forward. She took a deep breath, and walked into the sub.

~~~~~

“If I’m getting off at this island,” Ruby started staring out a window. “Tell me why you’re invested in the D.” 

“It’s personal.” Trafalgar grunted at her. Ruby narrowed her eyes. 

“And it involves _me_ now, for obvious reasons.” She turned to him, and he was staring out the window, looking both uncomfortable and irritated. He sighed and turned to her.

“We were never properly introduced,” Ruby frowned.

“Fine,” she huffed. “My name is Sela D. Ruby.” 

“Trafalgar D. Water Law.” Ruby blinked. And blinked again. 

“Your middle name is Water?” 

“It’s my mother’s maiden name.” He snapped. Ruby raised her hands.

“Sorry, sorry.” She sighed with a tired smile. 

“What _do_ you know about it?”

“Just that we’re supposed to be the enemies of the Celestial Dragons. Mom didn’t tell us much, we were only kids. I was 10 when…” Ruby trailed off with a frown. “It doesn’t matter.” She turned to walk down the hall. “Thanks for the lift, Trafalgar. I appreciate the help.”

“You know,” he started. “You could always stay.” Ruby came to a halt.

“Beg pardon?” 

“Stay. Join my crew.”

“Why?” Law shrugged.

“You’re interesting,” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Listen, I know I look like it, but I’m not here for anyone’s entertainment.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he frowned. “You fight well, you’re smart, and you’re a D. I want you on my ship.” Ruby hummed. “Oh, and this.” He pulled out a folded out piece of paper out of his back pocket. Ruby squinted her eyes at it before panic set it. 

“200,000,000?!” She screeched and fell into the ground, on her butt.

“Congrats on your first bounty,” he smirked. “You’ve already got the bounty, just say yes and be part of my crew. At least here you’re harder to find.” Ruby pouted and looked up at him. He was determined; she sighed.

“I have conditions.”

“You are aware I’m the captain, right?”

“One,” she ignored him and held up a finger. “I will _not_ wear those ugly ass jumpsuits unless they are absolutely necessary for a task.” Law didn’t say anything. “Two,” she held up a second finger. “I will not call you captain.”

“What would you call me?” He raised a brow. 

“Law,” she said his first name out loud for the first time. He raised a brow at her. “Unfortunately, we're already more complicated than captain and crew, might as well go with it.” He was silent at first, thinking it over. 

“Something tells me you just don’t like the idea of someone having power over you,” Ruby held back a smirk. “But, fine, those terms are simple enough. You’ll have to deal with the crew’s whining.” 

“That’s fine,” she grinned and took the hand he offered her; standing she looked back out the window  “So, where to now?” Law stood next to her, looking out the horizon with a smirk. 

“You’ll see.”

 


	2. Talking Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Penguin, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Alcohol, language, implied sex  
> Notes: Ruby is a tragic bisexual

Ruby sat in a tavern, mug of water in her hand, looking around a bit...perplexed. All of the Heart Pirates were present; enjoying the atmosphere and food and wine and whatnot.

“Okay,” she spoke up and she was 95 percent sure Law was paying attention to her, despite his lack of acknowledgement. “Aren’t you like...wanted?”

“Yeah. You are too, last I checked.”

“Even more to the point; why are we out?”

“Out?”

“You know, like in public. Not hiding or on the sub or whatever.”

“You don’t really get pirating do you? It’s not like being a bandit or whatever you were before,” Ruby rolled her eyes at him. “We’re not hiding from the government. We’re just sailing the way we want and going on _all_ sorts of adventures along the way.”

“No need to be a patronizing ass,” she huffed at his tone. “I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“We’ll be fine,” he finally looked at her. “I’ve trained many of the crew myself, they can defend themselves.” Ruby tapped her fingers on the table and looked back towards the crew.

“Alright,” she sighed and took a drink.

“Do you not drink?”

“Not really, no.” She said immediately and Law didn’t press her further. “I do, however, eat.” She smiled brightly at the cute waitress who brought her fried potatoes covered in cheese, bacon, and spicy peppers. She reached into her bra and pulled out some berries, giving it to the waitress.  “Keep the change.” She winked at her and the waitress blushed. Ruby shoved a fry into her face and raised a brow at her new captain. “Don’t just stare, eat.”

“You’re a flirt,” he stated the obvious and took some of the food.

“Sure am,” she said with her mouth full. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on running off and leaving you to brood by your lonesome.”

“I’m forever in your debt,” he said dryly and Ruby smiled.

“So…” she watched Penguin awkwardly stare at the cute waitress. “He’s bad at flirting isn’t he?” Law looked over and immediately put his face in his hand.

“He sucks,” he groaned.

“Alright,” Ruby shoved another fry in her mouth before standing. “I’ll be right back, don’t eat it all or you owe me a new plate.”

“Wait what?” Ruby was already halfway on her way to Penguin.

~~~~~

Law watched Ruby straighten her outfit up and pull Penguin aside. He suddenly flushed brightly and started shaking his head. Ruby rolled her eyes and drug him along. They approached the waitress and Ruby started talking to her enthusiastically, gesturing to Penguin, who looked far too bashful for someone trying to get laid. After a few moments the waitress smiled brightly and _she_ started dragging Penguin along and out of the tavern. Ruby made her way back to Law’s table, with a nonchalant smile.

“What did you do?” He asked as she sat back down.

“I’m sure it’s fairly obvious. Since you don’t seem to care about we all do, I helped.” Law sighed and reached into his jacket pocket.

“Looking for something?” Law opened his mouth to answer her when...

“ _Cap,”_ Penguin came back in, in a rush. Ruby looked over confused. Law frowned tiredly and held up his hand. “Thank god.” Penguin snatched the condom out of his fingers.

“This is the _last time_ ,” Law warned fruitlessly. This wouldn’t be the last time. “You need to start carrying these your damn self. I’m not going to continue to do it for you.” A lie. He would still carry them for his crew.

“Yup, gotcha, gotta go.” Penguin nodded and skittered away. There was a moment of silence before Ruby snorted, followed by giggles, followed by genuine full laughter. Law looked over to her, watching her laughing fit (the first one he’d seen from her), and felt himself relax.

“Oh my,” she took a breath. “They are a handful, aren’t they? What happens when _you_ want to use one?”

“I don’t really ever care to,” he shrugged. “I’m not interested.”

“Yes, so you’ve said, before.” She smiled at him and rested her cheek in her hand. “No raging hormones to be found in the captain?”

“Pretty sure I’m past that stage; if I ever had one.” Law rolled his eyes. “And you?” She shrugged.

“Ah, been there, done that. I don’t really feel the need to do so, anymore.” She picked up a fry and rubbed it on the plate getting the sauce on it. Law sipped his ale watching the patrons around the tavern carefully; making sure no one was suddenly going to pose a threat. “Pretty sure my vagina is like, a black hole at this point, anyway.” Law choked on his drink and Ruby snorted. “Oops.” She grabbed a napkin and handed it to him.

“Vagina’s don’t work that way.” He cleared his throat.

“Wow, out of all the responses to that, yours is the most clinical.”

“They _don’t.”_ He said stubbornly and Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile.

“It was a joke, Law,” she snickered. “I’m aware of how vagina’s work. Not only do I have one; I’ve been up close and personal to enough of them, to understand them.”

“You’d be surprised,” he told her flatly and she hummed.

“In any case,” she changed the subject. “It seems we’ll be spending our time in bars together more often than not,” they looked to the crew as they started to disperse, either finding a partner for the night or playing games or going back to the sub or anything in between. He looked back over to her, taking a sip of her water.

“I suppose so,” he shrugged and picked up his cup, only to find it empty. _Probably_ because he choked on it.

“I got it,” Ruby flagged down a waiter. “Whatever he’s getting and more water for me, ice would be great, thanks.” She ordered before turning back to him.

“Thanks.”

“Hm? Oh, you don’t have to thank me,” she waved him off.

“Oh?” He smirked at her. “I seem to recall someone making a fuss about me thanking beautiful women who buy me drinks.” Ruby blinked before grinning at him.

“Well, I suppose that does sound familiar.” Law chuckled and listened to her talk, responding when she let him. He supposed it wasn’t too terrible to have someone brood with in a bar every now and then.


	3. Shot in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Ikkaku, Shachi, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: PTSD, childhood truama, blood, death, language, heavily implied CSA, flashbacks  
> Notes: mental illness from multiple characters will explored in this work. I, by no means, am an expert on it and am not a professional. I am going with what I know personally and what I have researched. I will always mark chapters such as these with a mature rating.

“This is a terrible topic!” Ikkaku whined. “Why do you want know something like that?”

“Bonding,” Shachi said. “We’re a pirate crew, we fight! We should know where we learned and how we started.” Ruby rolled her eyes and ignored them. They were discussing how old they were when they first got into a _real_ fight while everyone hung out in the mess hall; ultimately ignoring their duties. Basically, have they killed someone and how old were they. “Cap?” Shachi asked like he didn’t already know. Ruby had recently learned they’ve been together for over a decade now. That’s...a wonderfully long time.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said shortly, his tone telling everyone the topic was off limits. Ruby was only vaguely interested; she didn’t actually care to find out. Especially if he was unwilling to speak of it.

That being said she was interested in her crew’s past. The more she learned about them, the more she cared. The more she wanted to get to know them. Like some normal relationship or something. It _was_ a bit hypocritical of her, though. Ruby rarely revealed anything to her crew. It made her uncomfortable enough that they knew her middle initial. Anything else? That’s far too much information thank you very much.

“What about you, Ruby-chan?”

“14,” Ruby was also an idiot who sometimes spoke without thinking. She immediately groaned, regretting her immediate response.

“That’s young!” Ikkaku spoke up again. Then the barrage of questions happened, and she couldn’t necessarily blame her over eager crew. She had casually stated it like it didn’t mean anything, so they would take it as something casual. Ruby blinked and tuned them out for a moment, her racing thoughts getting the best of her.

_“B-boss,” Ruby’s voice shook and tried to contain her tears. “I don’t know what to do.” Boss shrugged._

_“Mistakes happen, dear,” he shrugged. “A little gasoline, a blowtorch, no problem. This body will be gone in no time.” Ruby felt sick to her stomach. In all her 14 years, she’d never killed someone. She always fought until she had an opportunity to run and then ran. But now, in a moment of panic, she slit someone’s throat as they started to attack her. She was covered in their blood and all sorts of dirt and grime. “Head back to the headquarters and clean up, I’ll deal with you later.” Ruby swallowed down vomit and nodded, turning and stalking towards the hideout._

_“Oh, Iunia, it’s adorable how upset you are about killing someone.” Boss teased her. She sat naked on the shower floor, watching blood flow down the drain. “A lot of first kills are messy.”_

_“I didn’t want to do it.”_

_“Too bad, in this business you’re going to be doing a lot more killing.” He snapped. “If you don’t like it, then you’re not welcome here, Iunia.” Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and nodded._

_“Okay, I’m sorry,” she controlled her shaky voice and tried to sound like an adult._

_“Good, you’re forgiven. Meet me in my room when you’ve cleaned yourself up.” Ruby nodded again._

_“Okay.”_

_“Make sure to smell like flowers...those pink ones you like so much, whatever they’re called. It gets all the other smells out of the way.”_

_“Yes.” She heard him walk out of the bathroom and waited a few minutes before silently starting to cry; the shower drowning out any whimper that could have escaped her lips._

Ruby let out a breath and focused on the table in front of her. The crew’s chatter was mindless garble. The warm air was the workings of the sub not the weather. She was 24 not 14. She was safe and surrounded by her pirate crew. Law wasn’t Boss. She grabbed her hand and held it still, focusing on stopping it from shaking.

“Alright,” Law’s no nonsense voice cut in. “Everyone to your duties, _now_.” Ruby blinked rapidly before standing up. “You, stay.” He stared at her seriously and Ruby immediately sat down confused. What happened so suddenly? Once the crew begrudgingly walked out Law sighed. He brought his elbows up on the table and folded his hands in front of his face, serious gaze still focused on her.

Ruby swallowed and started to play with a loose string on her top. She was never good with confrontation; she felt like a child, unable to look at him in the face. She didn’t even understand what was quite happening. Had she done something wrong? She took a deep breath to steel herself

“I-”

“Are you okay?” Ruby’s eyes widened at his…much softer tone.

“Uh...I-I...yeah. Thanks.” She shifted nervously. “You didn’t have to-”

“Ruby, I’m a doctor,” he told her. “I know the signs of severe trauma.” Ruby’s heart stopped and her stomach dropped. She cleared her throat and forced a grin.

“I’m fine. Just a memory.”

“A flashback,” he corrected. “Triggered by a specific topic and a specific setting. Two different things. You know you are here right? That this is real?” Her mouth snapped shut.

“Yes,” She said quietly and looked at the table. She heard Law sigh and looked up again.

“I’ll make sure no one bothers you about your past again.”

“Law, it’s okay. It’s a bit unrealistic to expect-”

“It’s not. Your past doesn’t matter here. What matters is who you are now.” He sat up and crossed his arms in front of him. “Unfortunately, I do need you to tell me a few things. Mostly about how often this happens and certain side effects.” Ruby shrugged.

“I mean, I’ve already told you what I know during my examination.”

“How often, Ruby.” Ruby frowned and averted her gaze.

“Daily.”

“Multiple times?”

“Yes.”

“Loss of sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Okay...we’ll figure something out.”

“What?” She looked at him.

“To help you recover.” He stated obviously while standing up. Ruby’s eyes widened and watched him walked around the table. She was speechless. Recover? As in heal? And he didn’t say “I” or “you” he said “we.” Like her mental health and trauma was some group project that they’d figure out together. Law looked at her and scrunched his eyebrows up. “You’re a danger to everyone if you freeze up like that again; especially in dangerous or serious situations.” That made far more sense. She relaxed, understanding that she needed to be able to protect herself and her crew. Law sighed again. “Ruby,” he called her and she looked back at him. “It’s because you’re _nakama._ Everyone cares about you here.”

“Huh?”

“ _That’s_ what throws you off?” He groaned. “We have a lot of work ahead of us.”

“What does _that_ mean?!” She shot up annoyed and he smirked at her; obviously approving of her reaction.

“It means you’re going to have to accept that I was right in thinking that you’d be a good addition to the crew. Everyone enjoys having you here and they want you to be happy.” Ruby opened and closed her mouth like a fish. “Don’t think that this will be easy, just because you’re welcome here. This is going to be hard and it’s going to suck.”

“I never even agreed to the treatment or whatever,” she said stubbornly and Law rolled his eyes at her.

“But you know you need it. I saw your face when the idea of healing popped into your mind. It’s happening, Ruby.” Ruby frowned and swallowed, immediately closing up and sheltering herself again.

“I-I-I...I don’t know where to...to even start.” She tried an excuse and Law scoffed.

“A decent sleep schedule, obviously,” he answered automatically and started to walk away. “Come with me, I’m going to get you so supplements to help you sleep.”

“Hey, hold on!” She chased after him, unable to help her growing smile. “I never agreed to this!”


	4. Fish and Chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Penguin, Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

“So,” Ruby started as she looked at Penguin. “Are you like, the head nurse?”

“Huh?” He said to his beer glass. “Why?”

“Law tends to, I don’t know, go to you first for medical things.”

“Mmm,” Penguin scratched his chin. “I suppose. I took to the medical field faster than anyone else ever did on the sub.”

“Ah.”

“Why? Interested in learning?”

“God no,” Ruby sipped her water. “But I wanted to know more about you.”

“What? Why?”

“Why? ‘Cause were, um,  _ nakama _ , aren’t we?” Penguin stared at her for a moment before grinning. Ruby was pretty unsure of herself. He supposed it made sense, she was still new and getting to know everyone. Law still made her nervous. She still slept in her greenhouse. The only ones who seemed to try to get to get to know her was Ikkaku, Jean Bart, and himself. She would sit with Law when they went out, and silently spent the night doing nothing. Boring. However, Law elected to do watch duty tonight, so Ruby was off by herself. Penguin elected to sit with her since she looked too lonesome.

“Yeah, we are.” He took a drink. “Tell me about you.”

“About me?”

“Yeah? What’s your favorite food?”

“Oh, um,” she blushed. “U-uh, well, I guess shrimp scampi.”

“You guess?”

“Well, I never really had a lot of opportunities to try different foods. I did hear about this one restaurant ship, I think it’s in the East Blue, that was amazing. I always wanted to go there.” Penguin nodded. 

“I think I’ve heard of that, too. Okay, favorite flower?”

“Me.” Penguin snorted and Ruby smiled, relaxing a bit. “ _ Eoyeshrire.” _

“I don’t think I’ve heard of that.” Ruby smiled and held out her tattooed arm. The sleeve was made of vines and flowers. She turned her arm and suddenly white flowers with a pink center started to grow from the tattooed image on her arm. “Neat.”

“Thanks. My father taught me how to garden when I was young and they were the first flowers I picked out from the farmers market. So, what about you? What’s your favorite food?”

“Sardines. Anchovies, too.”

“ _ Really? _ Like on pizza or?”

“No, I just eat them…”

“Oh.” They stared at each other before Ruby snorted with a wide grin. “Alright, next question…”

~~~~~

“Got you food,” Penguin walked into the control room. Law grunted in response. 

“Thanks,” he took the food. “This better not be anchovy pizza, again.” He opened the box. 

“It’s fish and chips. Ruby tried her own plate and approved.” Law grunted again. 

“So, you spent time with her tonight?”

“Yeah, she’s fun to talk to.”

“Good, I want everyone getting along...or at least tolerating each other.” He took his fork and dug into the fish. 

“It’ll be fine, she just needs to be more open, but we also need to be nice and give her space. She seems to have a  _ past. _ ”

“Don’t we all.”

“Hey,” he frowned at Law. “Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Law hesitated for a moment. Long enough to swallow his food. 

“Yeah.” Penguin grinned and pulled up a chair, stealing a fry while he was at it. He supposed there were two babies to take care of tonight. 


	5. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Shachi, Ruby, Law, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Violence, mental illness  
> Notes: None

Shachi wasn’t sure why Ruby was asked to join the Heart Pirates. Sure, she was pretty and sure she had the right amount of stubborn. And _sure_ she easily fought off those thugs in the bar; but he wasn’t sure what role she was to play.

The thing was, she was _odd_ . And by that he meant she really didn’t _fit_ being a pirate. The most basic and simple thing of the Heart Pirates, the uniform, she flat out refused to wear unless absolutely necessary. The second thing, she didn’t call Law “captain.” Ever. _Except to tease him_.

It was other things too. Ruby was everything a stereotypical girl was. She’d spend at least 45 minutes getting ready for the day, had all sorts of creams, and lotions, and mud masks that she’d use like clockwork, stating that keeping appearances up was important. She’d take long showers that would push the water heater to its limits, stating if anyone was really that worried about not having hot water then just get in the community showers with her. Penguin tried to call her bluff only to come out naked and flushed red.

“She doesn’t care because she’s _gorgeous_.” He said strained and flustered.

She had way too much expensive makeup that was absolutely stolen. Ikkaku swore that even when she was sleeping, Ruby still wore makeup. And if she didn’t, she was wearing a slew of masks and creams and nets over her face and hair and even her feet?

Which made sense, the woman was constantly wearing heels. From barely there to full, six inch stilettos, Ruby was never seen without a pair of heels on unless she was sleeping and then her feet were covered.

She’d also buy or steal things that were so unnecessary. A “water bottle sock” was the more idiotic purchases.

“Why would I waste an actual sock on this?” She stared at him like he was stupid. The white sock patterned with pink and red roses made him irrationally irritated

Ruby was _dainty;_ except for her attitude. Simply put, she was a massive bitch. _Massive_. And she knew it and was unapologetic for it (much like their captain but Shachi was too wary and irritated by Ruby to make that comparison). She had that haughty, pretentious air to her, looking down on those she deemed unworthy, with a hair flip. The strut she had while wearing oversized sunglasses with a face that said your presence was inconvenient to her.

The first inkling the crew figured out as to why Law asked her to join, was her name. The Heart Pirates gathered around the newspaper and updated wanted posters. They stared at one in particular.

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

**Sela D. Ruby**

**200,000,000 berries**

There was an electric tense anxiety in the air as they stared at her name. “D. Just like Cap.” Someone muttered. The woman was considered dangerous by name alone. No doubt, that’s why her bounty was so high.

Shachi once discussed with Law his concerns with having someone who could be such a liability. Ruby had shown no signs of actual...usefulness. Every crew member had a job and a set of skills, what was Ruby? Law had shrugged saying that they could always use a gardener, but Shachi wasn’t actually sure what he meant until the crew discovered from the resident chef that they were no longer buying produce because Ruby provided damn near perfect ones instead. She had converted a spare room into a greenhouse and grew everything she could in it.

His other concern was her fighting ability. Every crew member had their scars from fights or battles or unfortunate situations. Ruby _didn’t._ Her porcelain like skin had but _one_ scar and whenever she was asked about it, she’d make up something different every time. Scars meant battles. They meant learning experiences and lessons in pain and fear. Ruby hadn’t experienced that and it was concerning.

Or so he thought.

The problem with having a captain who was so much more _stronger_ than the rest of the crew, only Law could take on the power users, the vice admirals, the crazy sadistic people. And while they could put up a fight, ultimately it was better not to get in the way. Sometimes, they were nothing but cheerleaders. And if Law was incapacitated, beyond the obvious distress of Shachi’s childhood friend being _hurt_ , the crew would very much be in real danger.  

And then there was Ruby. Staring down a man twice her size. He was taunting the Heart Pirates who he injured, taunting Law who he managed to catch off guard. Ruby clicked her tongue and jutted her hip out.

“You’re a waste of my time,” she clicked her heel. “But you hurt my crew, and I’m quite fond of them, so I guess I’ll have to kill you.” She said it so casually that Shachi had to do a double take. They all watched her take him down without so much as smearing her eyeliner. She broke his arm and had him begging her to spare his life, making him apologize to the crew before knocking him out cold and then leaving an anonymous tip for the marines. When asked why call the marines she stated that “there’s no worse fate than being stuck with the government.”

Ruby had become far more accepted within the _nakama_ after that incident. Many members going to her for beauty and “treat yourself” tips. Some going to her for fighting tips. Ikkaku was the one who accepted her easily and early. Shachi would often see them just...talking. Law wasn’t far long after her. One time he even caught Law smiling. An _actual_ smile; not the dumb smug smirk he’d get when he wasn’t being a grumpy fuck.

It wasn’t until early one morning, no later than 0300, did he really realize why Ruby was part of the crew. He woke up with the massive urge to piss, and as a fucking goddamn human being, he elected to go to the toilet. On his way back he noticed the kitchen light on and huffed annoyed. Someone _always_ left it on. He trudged over and didn’t even glance into the room to flip the switch off.

“Oh!” The familiar accented voice said startled. “Uh, I’m in here.” Ruby said it nervously and Shachi flipped the light back on.

“Sorry,” he grumbled and took in her appearance. The pajamas were simple ones. A white tank top, grey sweat shorts; a stark contrast to her usual personable outfits. Her hair was in a bun, but barely. It was messy and falling out, evidence that she had been tossing and turning. She had a water bottle nearby, sans sock. However, what stuck out to him the most was that she wasn’t wearing makeup.

The deep bruising under her eyes showed not just sleepless nights...but something traumatic. She had freckles and discoloration across her cheeks, tiny scars on her chin and jaw like she had picked at it, her lips were chapped and chewed on, and her eyes just didn’t look the same without black eyeliner.

And this all wasn’t to say that she wasn’t beautiful without makeup. No, in fact, if Shachi had been thinking about it, he would have been annoyed at how beautiful she still was without putting in effort. That being said, she just looked like a normal human. Not some woman who would’ve done well as a model. Not some untouchable logia. Not even Stiletto Ruby, the woman who literally maimed people with heels. She just looked like a woman who couldn’t sleep; and it was strange.

“Everything alright, Shachi?” She asked concerned.

“Yeah, I just needed to piss and saw the light was on.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry. I’ll turn it off when I leave.” She said and took a sip of water.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” He heard himself asking. “You don’t have duty tonight.”

“You sure cut to the chase, don’t you?” She teased with an exhausted grin. “I had a nightmare, so I got out of bed and walked the sub. Now, I’m in here because I took some melatonin and wanted some water.”

“Nightmare?”

“Bad dreams? You do get them from time to time don’t you?” Flashbacks of Penguin, Law, Bepo, and himself all huddled up together in comfort of one another flashed in his mind.

“Yeah,” he said stowing his irritation. “I didn’t know you had such a routine for them.”

“Ah, well; it’s better than nothing,” she shrugged. “Law gave me melatonin to help me sleep but I think I’ve been having more nightmares since then; I’ll have to talk to him about it.” She tapped her fingers nervously on the table.

“So this is a reoccurring issue?” Ruby blinked.

“Yeah,” she shifted her gaze away from him before laughing nervously. “It’s no big deal.” That’s a lie. Frequent nightmares and restlessness? Shachi wasn’t Law but he was in the medical field. He knew what was and wasn’t fucky. At least Law knew about it and was, in theory, taking care of it.

And, as you would have it, speak of the devil and they shall appear; Law walked into the kitchen with a restless irritated look on his face. You know, his normal face.

“Ruby,” he greeted like he knew she would be there. “Surprised that _you’re_ up, Shachi.”

“Why is everyone so surprised when I have to pee?” He grumbled. He watched Law sit next to Ruby and pick up the melatonin bottle.

“You’ve already used all of it?”

“Yeah,” she looked at the bottle.

“Do you want more?”

“Dunno.” Law didn’t say anything to her and continued to stare at the bottle. Shachi frowned. He wasn’t aware that Ruby basically had insomnia. Between her looking the way she did and knowing she had some form of mental illness really made it hit him. Ruby was a human being with issues and flaws and strengths. Sure she wasn’t normal, she was stupidly gorgeous, she had powers and was unnaturally strong, but she had feelings and thoughts and _personality._ And Shachi felt like an ass for not giving her a chance and judging her right away.

“Why don’t you start sleeping in the crew quarters, Ruby-chan?” Shachi spoke up and both she and Law looked at him. Ruby stated when she first joined that it made her uncomfortable sleeping around so many people and everyone agreed. That’s one of those things you don’t question. Ruby looked uncomfortable and Law raised his fingers to his chin thoughtfully.

“That might not be a bad idea. It would help you get over your isolation issues and you’ll be surrounded by people when you have nightmares.” Ruby frowned and looked at the table.

“I dunno,” she shifted. “It’s been a long time since I’ve shared a room with anyone.”

“Then this is a good place to start; it’s not like you can’t go back to where you sleep now if you become overwhelmed.” Law rationalized.

“I see,” Ruby shifted again. “O-okay, if you both think it’s best.” Then Shachi realized, Ruby craved support and validation. She was lonely.

“I do,” Shachi cut in and stood up. “Come on,” he grabbed her hand. “I’ll help you move your stuff.” Ruby didn’t struggle, probably because she was so shocked from the sudden burst of energy from him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Law smirk at him. He could practically feel the “I told you you’d change your mind” vibes from him. Shachi rolled his eyes and ignored his friend. Ruby needed help with her stuff after all.


	6. Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Ikkaku, Shachi  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

Ruby took a deep breath and stared at Ikkaku talking to Jean Bart. She could do this. She just had to...ask. She knew Ikkaku wasn’t nearly as girly as her but Ikkaku was also someone she had a connection with.  _ And  _ the only other girl. She had even said she was glad that Ruby was around now  because of it. 

“H-hey,” Ruby cleared her throat and walked to up Ikkaku. “Hey, Ikkaku, uh,” Ikkaku looked at her curiously. “Bepo said we’re heading to an island soon, did you want to get lunch? Maybe?” Ruby sounded like a child. How old was she again?

“Yeah! Sounds fun,” Ikkaku smiled at her brightly and Ruby felt herself blush. She was so pretty! It’s unfair! 

“Maybe after we could shop, I mean if you don’t mind.” Ikkaku giggled. “What?”

“Well, it’s just that, you’re so  _ buff _ you know,” Ikkaku squeezed her bicep for emphasis. “Like I bet you could break Captain in half but you’re so pretty and girly,” Ruby blushed again. “It’s nice! Having someone be soft when they’re so strong is a good change from Captain Edgy.”

“Oh, thanks,” Ruby shifted. “That’s really nice of you to say. I-I,” she swallowed. “I don’t think anyone has ever called me soft before.”

“What? Really? You’re really soft!” Ikkaku laughed. “In anycase, I need to head back to the boiler room, I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Y-Yeah, okay.” Ruby smiled and waved as she walked away. She took a deep breath and held a confident smile. Soft sounded nice. 

~~~~~

Ruby held earrings up to her ears, trying to decide which ones to choose for her and Ikkaku’s lunch. She couldn’t remember the last time she wanted to look nice like this. Maybe when she was a child and her family went out to dinner. 

“Whatcha doing?” Shachi said from behind her. Ruby jumped and glared back at him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine,” she looked back at the mirror. “Ikkaku and I are going out together, so I’m getting dressed.”

“You sure do put in a lot of effort for just a day out.” He said thoughtfully. 

“Should I not?” He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. “I like being pretty.”

“You don’t have to go through all the trouble to be pretty. It’s irritating that you don’t have to, actually.”

“Thanks?” She scoffed and chose a pair of gold hoop earrings. “Are you done being mean?”

“Yes. Go have fun.”

“Thaaanks.”

~~~~~

“So,” Ruby started swirling her cream soda. “When did you join the crew?”

“A few months ago,” she said thoughtfully. “Captain needed an engineer for the Tang, and he found me and my degree.”

“You have a degree?”

“Yup,” Ikkaku sipped her tea. “I don’t really care to tell anyone because it’s not important.” She shrugged and Ruby nodded. 

“Still, though, that’s amazing. I’m a bit jealous.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Well,” Ruby trailed off. “I don’t really have any sort of official education. So, it’s always admirable to me when someone has a degree. Like, Law’s medical degree,” Ikkaku looked amused. “I dunno it’s great being around people who were able to like...study.”

“You’re not alone,” Ikkaku said. “A few members of our crew never had official schooling either. Penguin and Shachi were taught everything from Captain.”

“Ohh,” Ruby nodded. “How's your tea?”

“It’s great! Your soda?”

“Lovely,” she grinned happily. “So, did the call for adventure make you join?”

“Yeah,” Ikkaku nodded. “I was getting bored with life and...well I didn’t really have any friends or family around so,” she shrugged. 

“W-Well,” Ruby cleared her throat. “We’re friends now.” Ikkaku blinked before grinning widely. 

“You’re right, we are. We don’t have to be alone anymore.” Ruby blushed happily when Ikkaku took her hand and squeezed. 

~~~~~

Ruby and Ikkaku walked arm in arm onto the sub, chatting about nothing and giggling. The sun was going down and looking gorgeous. Ruby held hers and Ikkaku’s shopping bags with her free arm. Ikkaku said she could hold her own but Ruby has easily picked all of them up with no trouble and Ikkaku’s argument died immediately. Ruby supposed having her muscles had more advantages other than just fighting. 

“You both are late,” Law’s irritated voice called them. Ruby clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry, Captain,” Ikkaku apologized before Ruby could say anything. “We lost track of time.” Law eyed them before sighing. 

“Just tell someone that you’re might be late next time.”

“Right. Of course,” Ikkaku nodded. “We’ll make sure to and-”

“Oh, that’s my fault, Cap,” Shachi suddenly appeared. Law turned to Shachi with a raised brow. “Ruby told me they were going out and I forgot to mention it to you, my bad.” Ruby blinked and stared at Shachi before smiling gratefully. Law rolled his eyes with a huff. 

“You’re all grounded.” He mumbled. “Hurry up and get inside, Clione is almost finished making dinner.” He walked into the sub without another word. Shachi grinned and gave them a thumbs up before walking in after him. Ikkaku giggled and dragged Ruby into the sub. Already talking about their next outing together. 


	7. Platonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: PTSD mention, Language  
> Note: I will take The Heart Pirates being giant cuddle buddies to my grave

Ruby sat up in bed and breathed out. She had just woken up from a nightmare and was hellishly groggy and disoriented. Her hair was all over the place, long fallen out of her bun with her tossing and turning. She let out another shaky breath, PTSD was nightmare.

Wait.

She groaned at herself for her unintentional pun.

Ruby wiped her eyes and rubbed away the tears that had formed due to her nightmare. Shit sucked. She rubbed her arms and squeezed her eyes shut. She just wanted the images to go away.

“Are you cold?” A voice asked startling her. Ruby opened her eyes and saw the resident polar bear Mink of the Heart Pirates staring at her worried.

“Oh, um, y-yeah,” she lied. Bepo frowned at her and got out of bed, only to slip and fall back, onto Shachi’s bunk.

“Gah! What in the hell?” Shachi hissed out and Bepo immediately looked downtrodden.

“Sorry.”

“You idiot bear,” he grumbled. “What are you even doing?”

“Ruby-chan is _cold_.” Shachi shut up immediately and looked at Ruby. The way Bepo said “cold” and the way Shachi was looking at her was highly suspicious.

“Oh,” Shachi frowned. “Okay, we can fix that.” He pushed Bepo off of him and stood up. He walked over to Penguin’s bed and ripped the blanket off of him.

“What the _fuck_ , man?”

“Ruby-chan is _cold_.”

“Oh, shit, okay.” Penguin sat up and scratched his head. Then they all started towards her. It was actually a little intimidating.

“Ummm.”

“Scooch over.”

“Sorry?” Ruby immediately became defensive but Bepo flopped down next to her. “What...is happening?”

“Well, you’re cold right?” Penguin crawled over them both and laid next to Ruby, almost immediately falling back asleep. Shachi followed suit, getting in between her and Penguin.

“We’ll keep you warm Ruby-chan,” Bepo said. Ruby blinked and frowned. Her bed was now crowded and filled with two men in their boxers and a _bear._ “We’re _nakama_ aren’t we?” Ruby’s frown immediately disappeared and her eyebrows shot up.

“Y-yeah,” she said smally and felt Shachi’s cold feet against her leg. She then realized that these three knew she wasn’t actually cold. They knew something had upset her and she needed...comfort...or whatever happened when your family is upset.

She laid back down and snuggled into her bed, the three of them immediately snuggling up to _her._ This was definitely new to her. There were so many levels of just...weird going on right now. She didn’t even know you _could_ platonically snuggle.

And as she slowly drifted back to sleep she realized, she didn’t mind it.


	8. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Penguin, Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: silly humor  
> Notes: None

It started as a normal morning. Ruby in her pjs, hair tossed around but still in a bun, little makeup, barely awake to even brush her teeth, shuffling tiredly into the kitchen for coffee and a bite to eat. Many of the crew greeted their newest crew member (albeit halfheartedly so early in the morning.) Ruby sat at a bench chin in one hand, a mug of coffee in the other, attempting to wake up.

She was still getting accustomed to sleeping in the sub in a new bed (again, since she moved into the crew quarters). Granted the mattress she had now was far more comfortable than what she was sleeping on before, but she was used to that one. The sub was the real problem. She wasn’t used to the enclosed space of a metal vessel. Let alone a metal that could render her practically weak and defenseless. Let alone a metal vessel made of sea prism that went into the ocean.

In any case, at least the Heart Pirates had some good coffee. Could she make her own beans? Sure. But this way she didn’t have to put forth the slightest amount of effort or energy.

Crew mates filed in and out, grabbing food or drink, sleepily shuffling around. Finally, Law came in and Ruby held back a smile. Her captain, with tired eyes and horrible bedhead, walked in with only a pair of pajama pants on; blessing the crew with the sight of his well toned chest and arms. Ruby was forever grateful that her captain was attractive. It gave her something to subtly check out on slow days.

He walked up to the mugs, picked the largest one, poured the coffee almost to the brim and then sat next to her without a single word. Ruby reflexively tensed up but scolded herself. Law wasn’t there to hurt or approach her in any way. He was her captain, someone she could trust. She didn’t have to worry about being near him.

They sat together, drinking their coffee in silence, comfortably enjoying the presence of one another. She had just joined a few weeks ago, but she was truly starting to feel at place on the sub and around Law and the crew. It was good. Maybe, she would be able to let her guard down here and really call this place a home.

She was lost in her happy thoughts when she heard Penguin yawn loudly. She looked up and then rose her eyebrows in surprise. Penguin was completely and utterly _naked_. Just...everything was bare for the world to see.

“Why-”

“Hey, Peng,” Law spoke up for the first time, interrupting her very important question of _why was he naked?_ “Forget something?”

“Uh,” he blinked. “No?” He frowned then stalked towards the cabinet, getting a bowl, pouring cereal (that was mostly marshmallows) into it, and then milk; before walking out of the kitchen.

“What-”

“Wait for it.” Law interrupted her again. Ruby looked at Law briefly before looking back towards the kitchen entrance. After a few moments, distraught screaming was heard throughout the sub.


	9. Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ikkaku, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Burglary, implied CSA  
> Notes: I’ve always wondered how they repaired the medbay after Luffy destroyed it. It couldn’t have been cheap or easy.

_“You have_ got _to be kidding me,” Ruby exclaimed. “I thought you said you were a doctor, this is…”_

_“Listen,” Law started, irritation in his voice. “We’re working on it and it’s safe. We just don’t have as much equipment anymore.”_

_“And there’s a barely patched up hole in the roof? This the medical bay isn’t? Pretty sure I saw something sparking.” Ruby turned and walked away. “Nope.” Law grabbed her shoulder, keeping her from walking off._

_“We’re working on it. Get dressed in the robe, it's time for your wellness exam. ”_

Ruby stared at her newspaper, early in the morning as her crew mates talked and ate and filed into the kitchen. She was pretty sure most of them were there, but she was so focused on a specific article, that she didn’t look up. She hummed and smirked.

“Hey,” she caught everyone’s attention. “How much would you say it would take to repair the hospital?”

“Too much,” Shachi whined. “Straw Hat completely trashed it.” Ruby was still floored that Law had actually saved the kid captain, but that wasn’t for now.

“I have an idea,” Ruby smirked and held up an article. Shachi, Penguin, and Uni closed in looking at the article. Other members looked on curiously, even Law was looking mildly interested. “We should rob this guy.”

““Owner and Lead Designer of Angelesque Fashion Holds Party To Show New Line,”” Shachi read flatly. “We’ll steal clothes?” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“These parties are held at high stakes places. Lots of high dollar bullshit will be there...and probably clothes; that’s why there’s always a massive amount of security. We sneak in, grab what we can, sneak out, no problem.”

“Sneak?” Uni questioned.

“Yeah? Not everything involves ripping a man's still beating heart out of his chest, you know.” Everyone looked to Law and he scoffed. “Listen, I’ve done stuff like this plenty of times. Someone goes in, distracts the targets, while everyone else takes what they need.”

“Distracts? And who would do that?”

“Me, obviously,” Ruby rolled her eyes again. “We need someone who knows how to talk to these kinds of people, _and_ look and be charming.”

“I thought you said you were going to do it,” Penguin said with a snicker.

“What do you think, Law?” Ruby shoved the paper into his hands, ignoring the whines from Penguin as he held his bruised head. Law looked at he paper and back up to her. “Listen, if things go belly up, you can just leave me behind.” She shrugged casually. There were some whines from the crew but she ignored them, too. “Besides, nothing ventured, yeah?”

“Fine,” he gave her back the paper. “But only because the island is close by and we need the med ward repaired.” Ruby grinned brightly and looked at the paper again.

This should be fun.

Plus, now she had an excuse to go shopping.

~~~~~

“Well,” Ruby looked at herself in the mirror. “I definitely look different than I did when I was 17.” She smoothed out her dress. “Maybe I should’ve worn a push up, my boobs look lacking.”

“You look good!” Ikkaku exclaimed and Ruby smiled gratefully. “You’ll have them all seduced instantly.”

“I dunno if I’m that good,” Ruby chuckled. “It has been a while. Seven years is a long time. 24 is a whole different beast than 17.”

“So, you did this kinda stuff when you were a teen?” Ruby hummed at her.

“Something like that,” Ruby started to straighten her hair.

“Where did you get the dress,” Ikkaku changed the subject, sensing Ruby’s comfort level starting to drop.

“I got Law to steal it for me. His little teleportation thingy is handy; sucks it uses so much stamina, though.” She sighed.

“He did it without argument?”

“I didn’t say that. He was still petulant about it, but I wore him down.” Ruby grinned brightly and let her vines take the hair straightener to the back. Ikkaku raised a brow but didn’t say anything. It seemed that Ruby had quickly integrated into their _nakama_ ; including the part where their captain couldn’t say “no” to them. She could picture her captains annoyed face as Ruby grinned and pointed in a window. “Can you help me with my hair?”

Ikkaku smiled; she was really happy that Ruby had joined their crew. It was nice to finally have another woman aboard.

~~~~~

“Where’s Ruby-chan?” Clione hissed. “It’s cold in here.”

“She needs to walk in on her own. If we show up with her, it’s suspicious.” Law reasoned but he was honestly getting irritated himself with this whole plot.

“You guys don’t quite understand “secret” and “sneak” do you?” Ruby’s voice suddenly sounded out through the mini _den den mushi_. “You need to keep quiet or they’ll hear you. I’m at the gates, shut up and pay attention.” And she hung up. Everybody stared at the snail annoyed.

“I say we leave her,” Shachi grunted, not _actually_ meaning it.

“Don’t be an ass,” Ikkaku admonished. “She’s right, we need to keep quiet.” Law rolled his eyes and focused on the giant ballroom. “Captain already took their voice boxes,” she gestured to the unconscious servants. “Don't make him think he needs to take ours, too.”

“There she is,” Jean Bart spoke up and everyone pressed up against the door to look at her, squishing Law in the process.

“ _Oi,”_ he grunted, glaring at his crew. They, of course, ignored him; searching for Ruby.

“Where is she?” Penguin said. “I don’t see her.”

“Right there,” Ikkaku and Jean Bart said, pointing. Law looked over to their line of sight and definitely saw a tiny woman with brown hair with an oversized bun, in a tight dress that looked exactly like the one she had him steal for her...oh.

“Ikkaku, you didn’t say she looked like that!” Penguin whispered urgently.

“I didn’t think I had to!”

“Quiet,” Law hissed and watched his newest crew member work. Ruby _strutted_ forward confidently in a velvet red mini dress with black lace trim and black heels. He’s never seen her _strut_. How is this the same woman who shoved a newspaper in his face in a sweater and boxers? She moved some loose hair behind her ear, and turned to look at where they were. He knew she couldn’t see them, but her amused, contoured face told him she knew exactly where they were.

“Do we just...sit here and wait for her signal?” Shachi groaned. “While she gets to eat and drink and have fun?”

“Yes,” Law grunted and watched her grab a fruit tartlet off a platter.

And then they waited.

Most of the crew taking turns watching and knocking out the servants that were sure to have definite brain trauma after this ordeal. Law watched Ruby like a hawk. Any sign of foul play or misconduct he’d _shamble_ her out. Law grimaced at himself; he sounded like a fucking parent. The _whole_ point was for “misconduct” to happen. And he realized that as she leaned into someone seductively and acted far too... _that_ way.

He was her captain, though. And it’s his job to look after her. He was still pretty shocked that she so casually said they could leave her if she fell behind. She was aware how _nakama_ worked, right? Law watched her zero in on a large man with too many women and too much jewelry on him. _That_ was the target.

Ruby smirked and placed her plate on a servant’s platter. She walked towards the man, pushing between those crowded around him; instantly grabbing the mans attention with her assertiveness.

“I wish we could hear what they were saying,” Ikkaku said from his side; she was the only one who continued to watch with Law. “I’m worried about her.” Law raised a brow and she looked at him. “She mentioned something about doing this before; but she was 17. It just doesn’t feel right knowing she did... _this_ when she was so young.” Law frowned at Ikkaku, that overprotectiveness from before kicked in again.

“Is that all she said?”

“Yeah, she started to look like she was getting uncomfortable, so I changed the subject.” They turned back to the display and saw the target wrap his arm around Ruby’s waist, and Ruby looked flattered and happy about it.

“We should be getting the signal soon,” Law announced, as Ruby leaned into the target’s ear and whispered something into it. He looked far too enthusiastic.

As he led Ruby out of the ballroom, everyone readied themselves.

~~~~~

Ruby wasn’t sure _how_ her crew fucked up the way they did. She had knocked out the guards, as she walked away from them with some spores, and then got the target into a bedroom, where she proceeded to tie him up with vines and leave him there, unable to move or even tak.

She did _all_ the hard work!

And yet.

There were screams and fire and gunshots? She wasn’t even sure they brought guns. Ruby peeked her head out and saw marines.

“Oh come on,” she rolled her eyes. “You pushed a panic button somehow didn’t you?” She asked annoyed at the passed out man. She huffed and rolled her neck. “Well, I’ll leave the fighting to those idiots, I need to figure this out.”

~~~~~

“I can’t believe we got caught!” Penguin whined as they were surrounded by marine bodies. “We were so quiet!”

“It wasn’t us,” Law said surely, watching people rush out of the building in a panic. “The marines just saw us and decided to take us in, too. There must have been something else going on.”

“We should leave before backup shows up,” Jean Bart said and Law agreed. However…

“What about Ruby?” Ikkaku asked worried. “She’s still in there.” The crew went silent and stared at the burning building. “Isn’t she more sensitive to fire because of her fruit?”

“She’ll be fine,” Law said. “She’s not stupid, she can find a way out.” Still, he was starting to get slightly worried. If something _was_ wrong...he’d give her five more minutes before he went in and saved her dumbass.

“Oiiii!” Everyone looked up to a window on the top floor. Ruby waved at them, ash on her face, her hair no longer in the neat bun from before. “Law! Teleport me to you!”

“You can jump,” he yelled at her. She _could_ for sure; he’s seen her do worse.

“Don’t wanna.” She grinned and he rolled his eyes and opened a _room_ , teleporting her into Jean Bart’s arms.

“Ruby where did you get that?!” Clione exclaimed and Law turned around to her cradling a _large_ bag of hopefully loot.

“From the showroom _and_ the safe,” she said, still in Jean Bart’s arms. “Since _you guys_ couldn’t do the job, I did it.” Jean Bart let her down and she opened the sack. It was, in fact, filled with all sorts of valuables.

“Holy shit.”

“That’ll repair everything and get us upgrade!”

“We could even have a stockpile again!”

“Alright,” Ruby sighed and closed the bag. “We should go before he marines find us.” Ruby looked around and stared at the bodies at their feet. “Or more marines, I guess.”

“Let’s go,” Law ordered. “She’s right, let's get out of here.” Ruby gave the sack to Jean Bart with a smile and brushed her clothes off as the crew started running towards where the sub was docked. “Any burns?” He asked her and she smiled at him, a grateful look in her eye for his apparent concern.

“Nope,” she popped the “p.”

“And you’re alright?”

“Yeah.” She turned to him. “Don’t tell me you were worried about me.” She grinned at him and he huffed.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he glared forward and started to run as the lights from the marines appeared behind them.

“Admit it!” She sung out, matching his pace with ease. Law rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything. “You like me!” He sped up and she chased after him with loud laughter.

~~~~~

“Everything’s shiny now,” Ruby’s heels clicked in the now fixed up medical ward with new _everything. “And_ we have money to spare.”

“How much did _you_ shop with?” Law asked her as if it annoyed him that she actually spent money on herself. It didn’t. She came back with Bepo and Ikkaku looking satisfied and proud of herself and like she had _fun._

“Not a lot. Just to get me new clothes, and soaps, and makeup, and heels.”

“Anything else?” He rolled his eyes.

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t think you’d be interested. But since you _are_ -”

“Alright, enough,” he sighed. “Thanks.”

“Hm? Why?” He gestured around with an exasperated expression. “Oh, don’t worry about it, it needed to be done.” She waved him off.

“You _didn’t_ need to go out of your way to do all that once the building was on fire.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I’ve been in far worse situations than a small fire like that,” she shrugged. “I’m just glad that everyone is happy. It seems you all take this medical stuff seriously and personally. Especially, you original four. I’m just glad I could help.” Law nodded gratefully and she moved to walk out of the room.

“There is one thing I wanted to discuss with you.” Ruby stopped and looked at him curiously.

“You’re in love with me, huh?”

“ _No_ ,” he rolled his eyes and she giggled at him. “You’re our _nakama,_ Ruby. That means you won’t get left behind.” Her smile disappeared and she stared at him.

“Oh,” she shifted her weight. “I mean-”

“Period,” he said seriously before reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder. “The crew would never forgive me if you were left behind.” Her gaze softened and a small flush covered her cheeks; she looked _happy._ Law’s heart even melted the slightest bit seeing her smile so genuinely.

“Aaaaand, ‘cause you like me, right?” Law rolled his eyes and retracted his hand, walking out of the medbay. Definitely not smirking as she ran after him, trying to get him to admit that he did, in fact, enjoy her presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art done by mtcolubo on tumblr! Go commission them!


	10. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: blood, language  
> Nowtes: It’s short. I really just wanted Ruby to call Law a dumbass.

“ _ Why are you bleeding?!” _ Ruby all but screeched as she ran towards Law. “Where’s the crew?! What’s happening?!”

“Everything’s fine,” He said calmly. 

“You’re bleeding. You’re literally bleeding. That is a  _ gunshot wound _ you dumb motherfucker.” 

“I know, I  _ have _ been shot before. It’s not sea prism, so it’s not even an issue.”

“Not an-” she took a breath to calm herself down. “Okay, what can I do?”

“Nothing,” he opened a  _ Room _ , pulling the bullet from his side and then performing the  _ minor  _ surgery. 

“I hate you,” she frowned. “I hate you  _ so much _ .”

“Well, that’s rude.”

“You couldn’t have done that  _ before _ approaching me and trailing blood?” Law looked behind him to see a small blood trail. “Fuck, I worried over you for no reason.” 

“Ruby,” he chuckled. “It was just some bar brawl, I was the only one hurt and as you can see, it’s a non issue.” She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Fine, whatever.” She huffed. “See if I ever care about your ass again.” She turned to walk away and Law smiled warmly at her back. 

“You’re a good friend.”

“I know, shut up.” She said as she walked back towards the control room. 


	11. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Shachi, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Alcohol, language, depression  
> Notes: I love tropes and cliches.

This was the first time the Heart Pirates newest member would actually drink with her crew. Ruby had always declined, stating she wasn’t interested, she was tired, or some excuse. However, this time she finally gave in. Shachi and Penguin dragging her along, stating it would be fun and that they would cover her for the night.

Ruby was reluctant, but she agreed.

In truth, this was the Heart Pirates way of getting to know new members (even though it’s been about a month). Once you break the ice by getting them drunk, then that bond is truly formed. They were willing to buy the entire tavern if it meant that Ruby would feel like nakama and open up a bit more to them.

“Alright, Ruby-chan, bottoms up.” Shachi said excitedly as he passed out shots to those at the table. This included Penguin, Ikkaku, Ruby, and himself; the others off doing their own things. Law was being antisocial per usual; staying at the bar, ignoring literally everyone who hit on him. Ruby gave him a nervous smile but quickly and expertly downed it. She looked completely unfazed by the drink and rested her chin in her hand. The woman was intimidating enough, she didn’t need to add “alcohol doesn’t affect me too much” to the list.

“Alright, Ruby first question-”

“I wasn’t aware that this was a interview, but okay.” Her thick accent teased and Shachi grinned at her.

“How old are you?”

“You don’t know how old I am?”

“Nope,” he and Penguin said at the same time. Ruby and Ikkaku gave them dubious looks.

“24, and before you ask, my birthday is April 17th.” Ruby shifted.

“What’s your favorite color?” Ikkaku came in.

“Green.” They all booed her. “What? Because I ate the _mori mori no mi_ , I can’t like green?”

“No.” They all said and she sighed. This went on for a couple more hours; Ruby finally relaxing and actually drinking with them. They learned superficial things about Ruby, nothing delving too deep into her past, that was something she could come to tell on her own. It was a good night.

Of course, that’s when it went awry.

“You!” Ruby’s face hardened and she closed her eyes. “I remember you!” Some pig faced man with stubby fingers pointed at Ruby, shoving said fingers into her face. Ruby didn’t move or react, just sat silently. There was starting to be a crowd, even their captain was staring at the scene developing. “You’d think I’d forget you, just because it’s been a few years and you look cleaned up?!” Ruby sighed.

“I don’t know who you are,” she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

“Of course you wouldn’t. If you weren’t drinking half a bar down, you were in some back alley with the first cock you could suck.” The whole room went cold, it felt like. Shachi stared at Ruby nervously. Of all the things he knew and didn’t know about Ruby, it was that she was terrifying. She was physically strong, could use both observation and armament Haki, and she was a logia with total control of her powers. In other words, Shachi was afraid Ruby was going to kill someone and that Law was going to have to clean up the mess.

To Shachi’s surprise, she turned on her heel and started to leave; clearly no longer interested in drinking and unwilling to give whoever this was the time of day. This only resulted in pigman growing angry(er).

“You whore, I was talking to you! You think that because you’re surrounded by a bunch of pirates they will protect you? They’re probably just here to get in between your legs, like everyone else.” Ruby paused for a moment. “These no name pirates probably couldn’t even-” the man suddenly stopped and looked down. His face started to grow pale and Ruby turned to look back.

Law was sadistic bastard, there’s no doubt. He was easily a horrifying man to his enemies or even just common citizens. To the Heart Pirates, he was soft. Not in a bad way, mind you. In the way where you know you’re safe with someone. He was a nerd, who could kill a man without blinking.

Ruby was in the same boat as their captain. She was a carefree woman, beautiful, and charming. She never fully relaxed, but she wasn’t always on edge either. However, seeing her stare down a man with a not only superior gaze, but downright frightening and threatening one, Shachi realized that Ruby was absolutely no one to be trifled with. He swore the room grew even colder with her glare.

Without blinking she had wrapped a thorny vine around pigman’s leg, the thorns poking through his pants and causing him to bleed. Shachi thought that she had finally grown tired of the insults hurled towards her. In the end, even someone as hardened as Ruby would at least get irritated.

“This is so cliche,” she scoffed and glared. “Do not insult my nakama.” Was all she said before turning and strutting out of the bar, leaving the vines clinging to the mans leg. The bar was silent, no one willing to make a move out of fear. Shachi noticed that Law was no longer at the bar and frowned concerned. After a few moments, the bar returned to normal, patrons drinking, the Heart Pirates continuing to enjoy themselves, his own table wanting to go back to partying. Shachi didn’t. Something didn’t feel right.

He left the bar, searching for Ruby or Law. To his luck, he found both, standing on the Tang. Well, Law was standing, Ruby was sitting on the rail.

“Sorry about that,” Ruby sighed. “Didn’t realize people from my past could so easily find and recognize me.” Shachi stood in the dark of the sub. He probably shouldn’t eavesdrop, but also….

“So, you lied when you said you didn’t recognize him?”

“Oh no, that wasn’t a lie. I just don’t doubt that I did something to him. Probably stole his wallet or had him buy me drinks one night with no...pay off.”

“You said you didn’t realize people would recognize you, is that why you avoided bars and drinking?”

“No,” Ruby responded confidently. “I don’t care if I’m recognized, as long as it doesn’t hurt the crew.” She sighed. “I just...I haven’t really drank in years…” she said and there was definitely a depressed note in her voice. “I enjoy alcohol and good company. But, sometimes it reminds me of how…” she trailed off and Shachi wanted to scream “what!” Law, however, didn’t press her, understanding the need for silent comfort and not being pushy. Shachi understood, but very obviously wanted to know. Ruby sighed. “Thanks, Law. Sorry you came out here.”

“You’re a member of my crew, it’s my job to take care of you.” And they separated without another word. Shachi immediately sprinted to the sub, ignoring Law’s annoyed face.

“Ruby-chan!” Shachi called and she spun around.

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you like to drink?” Ruby looked taken aback for a moment before relaxing. Shachi knew he shouldn’t push her, Law had already warned them to not press her on her past; but it was eating at him. Curiosity and the cat and all that.

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” She turned back around. “It just makes me remember what a mess I am.” She sighed and something deep flashed in her eyes. “Too many moments crying alone on a bathroom floor, you know?”

Shachi stared in silence as Ruby walked into the hallway, slowly disappearing into the dark. The silence of the sub starting to drown out the click of her heels.

“You better make this up to her,” Law warned in a no nonsense tone. “I told you not to press her.”

“I know,” he felt guilty. “But at least I know now...she’s not gonna drink alone again.” Shachi frowned. “Besides you could be less of an ass to her.”

“How am _I_ the ass in this situation?”

“Because you can’t even admit to her that you were worried and cared about her. She probably thinks you only check on her because you have to. Not everyone is use to your abrasiveness.” Law rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

“I’m headed in,” he grumbled and didn’t look back. Shachi sighed. He should probably get something for Ruby to say he was sorry for being a jackass. Maybe chocolate. She did say she liked it.

Besides, “I’m sorry chocolate” always tasted the best.


	12. Hang On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: PTSD, Amber Lead  
> Notes: None

Law stared at the monitors in front of him. The crew sleeping, the calm waters around them. It was peaceful. Somewhat. You know, except in his head where images from over a decade ago played in vibrant color. He felt sick to his stomach, the smell of burning corpses filled his senses and he almost gagged. 

He needed to get out of here. 

Adrenaline coursed through his body, ready to leap up and escape when the scraping of a chair distracted him. He blinked and looked to his side, and saw a woman sitting next to him, with a mug of coffee in one hand and a cup of ice water in the other. 

Wait, he knew that woman. 

“Ruby,” he breathed, incredibly grateful for her sudden presence. “What are you doing up?” She shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep so I felt like keeping you company for a bit.” She looked over to him, offering the mug to him. “It’s coffee, if you want it.” She said softly and he took it. “Are you alright?” He looked back to her. 

“Why?”

“Because you’re sweating and looking pale,” she reached up and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. “No fever it seems.” Law placed the coffee mug on the control panel and breathed. 

“Can I have some of your water?”

“Yeah, sure,” she handed it over to him, the icy cold hitting his throat, clearing out the ash that coated it. “Law,” she called and he stopped drinking. “You know this is real right?” He stared at her silently. “Wherever you are, it’s not  _ here _ .” Law frowned deeply and looked back to the monitors.

“We’re on the Tang.”

“How old are you?”

“24.” She hummed at him in response and rested her feet on the panel. “How long have you been in here?”

“Long enough to make coffee and attempt to start a conversation with you.” She took back her water from him. “You don’t have some disease do you?” She said lightly before taking a sip of water, not waiting for his answer. 

“No,” he huffed. “I have nothing that’s not obvious.” He mumbled and he saw Ruby look at him. 

“Sorry, that joke was in poor taste.” She sounded genuine and he leaned back to look at her. 

“What do you mean?” He hadn’t told her about Amber Lead. He typically let people believe he had vitiligo instead of the actual reason he had white splatters across his tan skin. Sometimes, he even tried to convince himself it was that instead of the truth.

“I travelled a lot when I was 10,” she said quietly. “You hear a lot of things about certain places and certain people. Where sailors won’t go because of...issues.” She not so delicately avoided the actual word “quarantine.” She sighed. “I’m not exactly tactful, so sorry if I, you know,” she gestured. 

Law breathed out and looked back to the monitors. 

“You never wondered how I’m not dead?”

“I mean, I feel like it’s fairly obvious and that you cured yourself.” Law opened his mouth to argue it technically wasn’t the poison that killed White Town, but quickly shut it. She stood up and walked to the mini fridge and pulled out some recently made dip, grabbing the chips on top of the fridge. “That being said,” she sat back in the chair. “I’d bet money that it wasn’t actually the disease that-

“It wasn’t a disease,” he interrupted irritated. Ruby frowned but said nothing. “It was lead poisoning. And it was the government that killed people, not the poison.” 

“I see,” Ruby dipped a chip and then ate it. Law rubbed his eyes. 

“Sorry, I-”

“Don’t be,” she shrugged. “It’s obviously something that’s painful for you; you don’t gotta apologize for correcting my ignorance.” She leaned forward, reaching into a nearby cabinet for a blanket. 

“That is not what that cabinet is for.”

“It is now,” she snuggled into the blanket and placed her food on the control panel. Law stared at her irritated. 

“Is this how you do watch duty?” She turned her head to look st him. 

“...no.”

“ _ That’s _ such a lie.” He said exasperated, he felt his irritation rise only to completely go out when she grinned and giggled. He huffed and leaned back in his chair. “Are you staying?”

“Mmhmm. I said I couldn’t sleep, didn’t I?” 

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”


	13. SPF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Shachi, Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

“Is that a sunbathing chair?” Shachi asked Ruby. 

“Yeah, why?”

“What’s it for?”

“I’ll give you a hint.”

“Do you photosynthesize?”

“Perhaps. I also eat fertilizer.”

“You do  _ not _ .”

“Maybe I do, if I told you I did no one would believe you.”

“I would,” Law walked up to them. “What are you doing?”

“Are you both this oblivious? It’s a sunbathing chair, I’m going to sunbathe.” They both frowned at her. “What?”

“Do you have sunscreen?” Shachi asked. 

“There’s SPF in my foundation.”

“And the rest of your body?”

“Will be fine,” she waved them off and set up her chair. “Sunbathing is good for self care.”

“It’s also good way to get cancer.”

“Eh,” she shrugged and pushed sunglasses over her eyes, laying back in her chair comfortably. “We all gotta die at some point.” Shachi watched Law frowned at her in irritation. 

“Well,” Shachi said. “Don’t come crying to us when you get a sunburn.”

“I’ll cry to Ikkaku instead.” Both he and Law rolled their eyes. 

“Enjoy.”

~~~~~

“You’re ridiculous,” Ruby said with a scoff. “I can’t believe you got sunscreen for me.”

“Your health is important. You need to take better care of yourself.” Shachi walked on deck and stared at Law shoving a sunscreen bottle into Ruby’s hands. 

“100 SPF? Really?”

“Someone as pale as you needs it,” he said matter of factly. “Put it on, doctor’s orders.” Ruby rolled her eye but did as she was told. “You’re literally already turning pink, don’t complain.” Shachi snorted. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Ruby frowned at him. 

“Sorry,” he snickered. “But you have to deal with us nagging over your health.” Ruby groaned. “It’d be worse if Penguin was here, he’d rub the lotion on you himself.”

“Ugh, fine,” she opened the lotion bottle.

“There’s also aloe vera for when you inevitably burn.” Law teased her and she scoffed as she rubbed lotion on herself. 

“Do you need help getting your back, Ruby?”

“No.” A vine sprouted from her arm and grabbed the lotion.

“Ah,” he smirked. “We’ll leave you to it, then.” 

“Thanks.” She was fake pouting. He knew both he and Law saw through it. She was actually flattered that they cared enough about her to do this. Shachi grinned, realizing he’d have to get her used to this treatment from now on. 


	14. Arachnophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Spiders, alcohol, Language  
> Notes: None

“Are you sure this is the way?” Law asked dubiously.

“Yes,” Ruby replied. “Listen, it’s an ability I’m still training, but I can at least tell the general direction of certain things, in areas like this, if I concentrate hard enough.” Law stepped over a fallen tree, turning to help her over it, only to watch her walk through it like it wasn’t there. Logia’s were bullshit. They were in a jungle, searching for a cave, that supposedly had a chest of “lot’s of gold and jewels captain! You should get it for my birthday!” He was going to kill Shachi if this was (another) time he got everyone lost over a false report. “Beside, there’s _something_ here since there are traps and all.”

“I’m sure there’s someone living on the island,” he huffed. “We’re probably close to a city or village.”

“Something,” she muttered and looked around the trees. Law looked at the ground and sidestepped away from a hole trap, continuing on without thinking he had to warn Ruby. The rustling of leaves and the short surprised scream followed by a body hitting the ground hard told him that probably should have.

“You okay?” He called, slightly amused. No answer. “Ruby?” _Still_ no answer. Great, she probably got impaled by sea prism spikes or something. He sighed and walked over to the pit and frowned. She was just sitting there. “Are you hurt?” He asked and she didn’t even acknowledge him. He looked her over, she was paler than usual so he examined her face and frowned. That was fear on her face. She was _terrified_ by something. “Ruby, talk to me.” He checked the pit; dirt, rocks, wood spikes, grass, various odd looking insects and bugs and...arachnids. He watched a spider crawl up her arm and her burst into tears  “ _Ruby,”_ he called and she turned to him, processing his presence.

“Law,” tears rolled down her face and she sounded as vulnerable and terrified as she looked. “Help me.” For some reason, that shocked him. Probably because she sounded like such...a kid. And not in the immature way, in the innocent way. He wasn’t sure there was anything innocent about Ruby. He wasn’t even sure he’s actually ever heard Ruby ask for help. His protective captain instincts kicked in and he knelt down. He pulled her up and out of the pit and then was practically winded when she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged (squeezed more like) him. He blushed a bit and swallowed.

“Uh, there, there,” he disguised rubbing her back in comfort as an attempt to get the spiders off of it. He tried not to act _too_ surprised, phobias were often unexplainable, but this was so... _different_ from the woman who, when he ripped out a pirate’s heart, responded with an “oh.”

“There you two are!” Bepo and Jean Bart ran up and paused. “Ruby-chan?” Bepo immediately looked unnecessarily worried.

“She’s fine; she has arachnophobia and we found one on her.” He heard her sniff and frowned. “Jean Bart, take her back.”

“I’m fine,” she argued pathetically, still clinging to him like a life raft. “I can still continue.” She took a deep breath and pulled away. Her mascara was a bit smeared but otherwise, she looked fine. Not a single sign of the complete vulnerability from before. “Sorry,” she breathed and turned in a direction. “It’s over here.” She started forward, leading them in the direction without another word.

~~~~~

“You know,” Law walked up to Ruby as she laid on her head on a kitchen bench table. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Ruby scoffed and lifted her head up.

“It’s embarrassing if I cry,” she said flatly and he placed a glass of wine in front of her.

“We all have phobias. Some people pass out, some people vomit, some people cry; it’s normal.” She sighed at him. “Is this not a drinking night?”

“No, it’s fine,” she sat up and sipped the red wine.

“I am proud of you though,” he sat next to her, opening his beer.

“ _Why?_ ” She stared at him like he was crazy.

“Because you asked for help,” he sipped. “You’ve finally accepted that we’re here to help and support you.” Ruby blushed.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she murmured before taking another sip of wine. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. “How does someone get over phobias?”

“We can always try immersion therapy.” He chuckled when she pinched his cheek. “Alright, ow, it's a joke.”

“Jerk.” She lifted away from him and stood up.

“Hungry?”

“ _No,”_ she pouted because he hit the mark.

“I’ll make us something, sit down.” She immediately sat back down. He turned to see Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo in the doorway _attempting_ and failing to eavesdrop. “Do you want food, too?”

“What? No! We’re just passing by!” Bepo said completely unconvincingly. Ruby raised a brow. Law walked to the fridge and started to look in it.

“Why are you guys acting so suspicious?” Ruby asked warily.

“We’re not!” They said in sync and both he and Ruby hummed.

“Alright, well if you’re not eating then I won’t make you food. Oh, what you _can_ do is clean a spare room up for-”

“They already left.”

“Of course they did.” He rolled his eyes and Ruby chuckled. He turned to her and saw a soft smile on her face. He relaxed and turned back to the fridge with his own grin.

“Noodles?”

“Sounds good to me, captain.”


	15. True Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: ope ope no mi  
> Notes: none

Ruby had seen Law take apart people many times in battle. It looked _uncomfortable._ Yet, every time any crew member was taken apart, they seemed to not only be comfortable with it, but _enjoy_ it. It wasn’t until the first time she had to be taken apart did she really understand it.

“I don’t understand why you gotta cut me up,” she frowned and swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the examination table.

“So, I can get rid of the virus that’s threatening to get you all sick,” Law said grumpily. “Shachi was _stupid_ and went and got sick; now that’s he’s quarantined, I’m taking away the virus so you guys don’t get sick.”

“Medical mumbo jumbo,” she muttered and he rolled his eyes. He opened a _room_ and she almost instantly understood. This _room_ felt different than the others. She hummed as her body parts safely floated around the medbay. It didn’t take Law long to isolate the virus and contain it. “You know, I didn’t know what to expect out of this.” She said as he carefully stuck her back together. She reached up and poked his nose. “You’re pretty gentle, Doctor Trafalgar.” He glared at her.

“Take these before bed with water,” he shoved a bottle of meds into her hands. “Send in the next person.” He already had turned around and was putting away her file. She grinned at him and turned to walk out of the medbay. She understood now; she understood that Law’s feelings and intent went directly into his powers, easily conveying how much he cared for his team.

That idiot was such a softie, in the end.


	16. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: this isn’t a continuation from the last chapter; Ruby just gets sick at some point.

Law sat in his chair looking at Ruby’s medical file as he took her temperature. She was sick. _Legitimately_ sick. Not like a cold or allergies. She had a high fever, could barely talk, and had two strains of flu. She was laying down on the bed looking incredibly pathetic. The thermometer beeped and he recalled his hand back to him.

“101,” he muttered without looking at her. He heard her sigh and shift, causing the paper under her to crinkle. “Did you take your meds today?”

“Yes, right before my checkup” she said softly. “I don’t like them.”

“You’ll have to deal with the taste, Ruby.” She groaned depressed and he looked up. She clearly had something else to say but couldn’t find the motivation or strength to fight him. “I’ll help you to your bed.” He stood up and helped her sit up; then stand up.

“Law, my legs feel numb.” She said, panic starting to creep into her voice. And, as if on cue, she collapsed; Law catching her just in time for her not to hit her head. She groaned, tears obviously starting to form. Law picked her up, and she curled into him. Which was strange on its own; she usually wasn’t one willing to be _legitimately_ pathetic and needy. She wasn’t even being her usual dramatic self. Law went over every drug he gave her. Penicillin, ibuprofen, oseltamivir, codeine… _wait_.

“Ruby, are you sensitive to opioids?” She shrugged. “Tell me what’s happened when you’ve taken the liquid.”

“Nausea, almost fainting, I get kinda irritated, too.” He sighed. Not an allergy at least.

“Ruby, I need you to tell me if things like this happen to you when I give you meds,” he lectured her, _hopefully_ gently. Him being an asshole wouldn’t help her at all. She sniffed and nodded at him again; she was very clearly trying not cry.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Yes, of course,” he adjusted her so it was easier to carry her.

“I hate this,” she muttered.

“I know, getting sick like this sucks.”

“No,” she coughed. “I hate being this pathetic and vulnerable. I shouldn’t depend on you like this.” Law sighed with a frown.

“Stop talking, you’re just going to irritate your throat.” He wasn’t going to argue with her that he was her doctor. He wasn’t going argue with her that he was her captain. He wasn’t even going to argue with her that he was her _friend_. Ruby was depressed, sick, and exhausted; last thing she needed was more lecturing and arguments. “We’ll go to my room and you can sit in my shower until you pass out; just know I am going to be in there making sure you don’t actually pass out.”

“Spoilsport,” she grumbled.

“Yeah yeah, I’m awful for making sure my friend isn’t going to hurt herself.” He walked out of the medbay and towards his room.

“Law?”

“Stop talking.”

“Thank you.”

“I know,” he huffed. “Now, stop talking already.” She nodded against his chest and he huffed. His _nakama_ , all of them, were the biggest pains in the asses when it came to being sick. They should be glad he loved them so dearly; otherwise he’d make them sleep in their own beds when they were sick.

Or something like that.


	17. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: One Bad Word  
> Notes: None

Ruby sipped her hot chocolate as she stared out a window. Snow slowly fell onto the ocean. Ice caps passed by slowly. It looked pretty, but Ruby would rather die than step outside. She was happy in her warm submarine.

“Ruby,” Penguin called her. “Come make snowmen with us!”

“No thanks,” she sipped her drink again. “I’m okay with staying in here.”

“Fine, party pooper,” he grumbled and walked towards the exit. Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile. Actually, she knew exactly what she was going to do. She walked to the kitchen and filled her cup up again with the sweet mixture, then she walked to the crew quarters and grabbed her new fluffy blanket. Finally, she made her way to the library. It wasn’t very large, but it was enough to keep her busy. It was quiet and comfortable _and_ Ruby could read all she wanted. From novels to textbooks (the non-medical ones, of course).

Ruby found herself a seat and wrapped the blanket around her, setting her drink on a desk. She opened her chosen book, a biology textbook, and started from the beginning. This was nice. Everyone was off doing something on their snow day. Or maybe they decided to keep working despite Law saying they could relax today.

Ruby yawned and closed her book with a smile. Maybe she could get a nap in. She was warm and cozy and was able to spend some quality time to herself. She reached over and grabbed her cup, but instead of cooled down liquid she was met with nothing.

“Empty?” Ruby felt her spine spasm in fright. She snapped her head in the direction of the voice and breathed out. “Sorry,” Law apologized genuinely. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine,” she cleared her throat. “When did you get here?”

“Fifteen minutes ago.” He told her with an amused smirk. Ruby felt herself blush. She hadn’t even heard him come in.

“Oh.”

“I am quiet, don’t feel too bad about not noticing my presence.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Uh-huh, why are you in here? Done with the snow?”

“Yes,” he kicked off his shoes and took off his hat. “It’s seems we had similar ideas.”

“So it seems.” She curled into the blankets further and watched him go to a bookshelf and pull out the book he wanted. She narrowed her eyes to try and read the cover only to raise her brows in surprise. “Poetry?”

“Shachi got it for me when we were young. Or rather, he stole it for me. It’s important to me.”

“Ah,” Ruby softened with a blush. That was sweet. That was what family was like. She envied them a little, wishing that she had had that at a young age.

“And you, reading a textbook?”

“Yeah,” she fingered the cover. “I like to read them for fun. Is that strange?”

“Not at all,” Law sat down next to her and placed his book on the desk.

“Plus, it helps me stay smart. Since I...you know,” she shrugged with a frown. She stared down at the textbook sadly, wishing that she had a normal childhood, not the mess that it was.

“It isn’t anything to be ashamed of. It wasn’t your fault, anyway.” Law leaned back comfortably. “Penguin and Shachi were the same, they just managed to have me,” he said before pausing. “Technically, after I was 10 I didn’t have proper schooling either.”

“Aren’t you a doctor?”

“Learned it all from text books.”

“....do you even have a medical license?” He shrugged casually and Ruby’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

“I don’t not have a medical license, it’s complicated.” He said. “I took the exam and passed, it was just...not the conventional way of doing it and I did it under a fake name.”

“Ah.” She shifted under her blanket. “I suppose that makes sense…” though she didn’t know the details of his past quite yet, and she didn’t feel like asking any time soon.

“So, what all do you know?”

“Well, plants,” she replies. “I know a lot about them since it was the only thing that made me...less upset at life. I’ve read enough books to know proper grammar, although I know I don’t speak it sometimes.” She grinned when he chuckled. “Math, not so much. Basic algebra but nothing past the simple stuff. I don’t really understand physics and a lot of chemistry, you know beyond my plants….but I do enjoy biology.”

“Did you want to be a biologist when you were younger?” She laughed.

“No, no, I wanted to go to art school,” she smiled wistfully. “I wanted to learn to paint and sculpt. I was always doodling on everything when I was younger, it got me in all sorts of trouble when I was in school. I even won a contest at some point, I had a ribbon and everything.” She sighed. “But...I didn’t have time to continue honing my skills. I do have my camera but…” she shrugged. “One day in the future maybe I could still learn to paint,” she smiled at his barely there sad frown. “Who knows, maybe you guys have a color theory book in here.”

“Maybe,” his eyebrows relaxed. “Back when we were younger and had no money, we’d take books from the bins outside bookstores, so I’m not sure what all we have.”

“I find it hard to believe you haven’t catalogued everything here.”

“They’re still in the same order as you would find in an actual library, you know.” Ruby chuckled and leaned back in her chair.

“Fair enough.”

“Is it only textbooks you read for fun?”

“Oh, no...I like fantasy books, too.”

“Oh? Damsels in distress?”

“Sometimes,” she admitted. “But...I mostly like reading the adventures and I enjoy getting lost in a world that’s not my own.” She chuckled. “Not that we don’t have our own magic but dragons seem pretty cool.”

“We haven’t explored the world yet. There could be dragons.” Ruby grinned brightly and she watched him smile in return.

“That’s true. I suppose we are on our own adventure.”

“I did tell you that before.”

“You were being an ass.”

“I can do both at the same time.” Ruby giggled lightly. She stood up and picked up her book, walking back to the bookshelf and putting it into its proper spot. She walked over to another bookshelf and pulled out a book simply titled _Floriography._ She smiled down at his and caressed the spine. “Is that one special?”

“It’s the first book I ever bought, I think I was eight at the time. It’s one of the few things I have left from before. It’s a bit complicated for someone that young but I still tried.” She walked back over to the desk. “I suppose I have this book to thank for my life. I was supposed to be doing homework, but I snuck out of the house to read it. My mother had hidden it from me but I knew all her hiding spaces.”

“Why was it hidden?”

“I was grounded,” Law snorted at her. “I don’t remember what I did, though. I was a bit of a problem child, I was always in trouble.”

“I can see that.”

“Oh? And what about you? Did you get into it because of your smart mouth?”

“Not really, I was a good kid with good grades. Although, some were weirded out because I liked to dissect frogs.”

“Man, I wonder why.”

“It was perfectly innocent.”

“Uh-huh, that’s what a sociopath would say,” she teased him with a grin and he rolled his eyes at her.

“I’m surprised you put the book in here, since it’s so important to you.”

“Well, I guess it’s my way of sharing what’s important to me with others.”

“I get that,” he looked down at the book briefly. “May I?”

“Oh, yeah of course.” She handed him the book and he handed her his without a word. And then he started reading it immediately. Ruby blushed a bit before smiling, looking down at the poetry book and opening the cover, ready to learn what her captain’s favorite book had in store.


	18. Undisclosed Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Sex mention, BDSM mention  
> Notes Ruby asks the important questions

“Hey, Law,” Ruby examined his hand casually one night in the common room. She had decided she was going to look at his tattoos before dissolving into jokes about said tattoos. Then, of course, she realized she had a very important question.

“If you’re going to make a comment about the knuckle tattoos again, then I’m going to ignore you.” He said as he read a book.

“She had a point captain, they need a touch up.”

“At _least.”_

“What’s your question, Ruby?” He ignored his crew.

“How...intense can your electricity thing be?”

“Basic defibrillator to I can kill you instantly, why?”

“Oh, so nothing like...casual?”

“ _No, why?”_ He stared at her.

“I was thinking you’d probably have a lot of fun during sex, if you had a casual setting.” He wrenched his hand away from her, his face growing red. The crew was laughing around them and Ruby blinked. “What? It’s true!”

“Oh god, Ruby, I can’t believe you’d say that so casually.” Ikkaku giggled. “Captain is so embarrassed.” Ruby turned back to Law, with his embarrassed frown and dark cheeks.

“Oh… so, not into BDSM?” The crew’s laughter increased.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” he groaned at her and Ruby bit her lip.

“I mean, it was an innocent question.”

“It was _not_.” Ruby’s eyebrows raised at his obvious bashfulness on the subject. “Nothing about you is innocent.”

“Are you calling me a whore?”

“ _No._ Ruby, I swear to god you will get night shift for a month,” he warned her. Ruby grinned. He looked really cute, red in the face like he was.

“Sorry,” she apologized behind a giggle. He glared at her and she smiled brightly. “Come on, Law; it’s nice to see you so emotive.”

“Embarrassment isn’t at the top of my list of emotions I like to feel.”

“Awe, but you’re really cute when you blush,” she poked his cheek. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. The crew laughing at their unfortunate captain who didn’t ask for this so late at night.


	19. Titanium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

Ruby sat on deck at 2:00 am breathing in the salty air of the sea. She frowned deeply with her eyes shut tight, trying to will her shaking away.

“Ruby,” she jumped at the sudden voice.

“Law,” she opened her eyes. “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he frowned at her concerned. Ruby shrugged and rubbed her arms.

“I needed air,” she ignored Law walking over and sitting next to her.

“You’re freezing.”

“I’m fine,” she lied, it was better than being hot anyway. Law took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Why don’t you sleep in my room tonight?” Ruby frowned at his suggestion, it was like she was a child going to her parent for comfort in the middle of the night. “I can sleep in the crew quarters, if I make you uncomfortable.” She still didn’t respond; she didn’t really know what to say. “We can stay up here, too, if that’s where you’re comfortable.” Ruby wrapped his jacket around her further, glaring at the deck.

“You don’t have to stay with me,” she said. “I’ve been dealing with this for a long time, I know how to handle it.”

“You’ve been dealing with it alone, though,” he sighed audibly. “You know that we’re all here for you.”

“Yeah?” She knew she sounded bitter; and she wasn’t going to apologize for it. “I don’t really wanna be psychoanalyzed, Law.” She frowned.

“I’m not here as a doctor,” he said simply and Ruby relaxed a bit. Oh. Right. They were friends.

“I see,” she practically glared a hole into the deck.

“Do you know what you want to do?” She shook her head. “That’s okay, we’ll sit here until you do.” Ruby frowned, willing her trembling lip to stop. A breeze rolled by and she felt herself curling into Law for warmth.

“You said...I could sleep in your room?”

“Yes, of course. You know I have open doors unless stated otherwise.” Ruby nodded. “Do you want to go to my room?” She nodded again. “Okay.” They made their way to his room, Ruby not wanting to get return his jacket. Law opened the door and led her in; Ruby timidly walking in like she hadn’t been in multiple times before. “Feel free to get in bed.” She did so immediately (still wearing his jacket), curling under the blankets, relishing how comfortable his bed was. “I just need a few things and I’ll be out of your hair.” He started to pick up his book off his nightstand and Ruby reached out and grabbed his shirt instinctively. He paused and Ruby blushed.

“Stay,” she heard herself say. “I don’t want to be alone.” Law nodded and sat on the bed.

“Do you want to talk or just lay in silence?” She shrugged. She stared at his dumb tattooed hand and grabbed it hesitantly. He immediately squeezed it comfortingly. Ruby almost felt herself cry.

“Tell me about your tattoos,” she said, clearing her throat and blinking away tears. Law chuckled and started to tell the story of each tattoo.


	20. Amaryllis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Penguin, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: Even Law can act like a child sometimes

I It started out small. Just a colorful bouquet in the crew quarters. Then it started to grow.

Ruby had the tendency to show her emotions through her plants, Law noticed. When she was in a good mood, she often have flowers in her hair and she give others the same opportunity. When she was in a bad mood, her greenhouse seemed to droop, the plants around the sub looked a little sadder. The plants were an extension of her, and as such, it didn’t bother him that she placed them around the sub without permission.

She also had the tendency to not ask permission. In fact when she started putting them up she asked if it was okay _after_. Not that he minded, in the end. He’d rather have personable crewmembers than subservient.

It started in the crew quarters and then grew to the cafeteria. Small jars on the tables for a centerpiece with a few daisies in them. After that was the common room, air plants placed around the room along with succulents on the table. The library followed after that and so on and so forth. There were three rooms on the sub that didn’t have plants. The crew bathroom, the hospital, and his room.

If Law was _honest,_ he’d say he wanted the flowers in his room, but Ruby didn’t seem to care to put them in his room, and she didn’t look like she planned on asking if she could either. His feelings weren’t hurt, but he may have a little bit felt left out. Why did everyone else get flowers but him? He was captain!

“What’s got you looking so frustrated?” Penguin asked while eating chips.

“Nothing.”

“Ohhhh,” Penguin snickered. “You’re annoyed.” Penguin looked around the room. “Is it Ruby’s new plants? Did you like the succulents more?”

“What? No, I don’t care about that.”

“Oh,” Penguin frowned. “Are you having a bad day then?”

“No,” Law sighed and Penguin’s expression lightened.

“Good. So, what is it? Don’t say it’s just your face because we all know that’s not true.” Law rolled his eyes. At that moment Ruby came in with a potted plant. A small tree it seemed.

“Oh, hey guys,” she shifted the tree. “Didn’t think anyone was in the common room at the moment.”

“Just us,” Penguin said and held out his bag of chips. “Want some?” Ruby held set down the tree and shoved her hand into the bag.

“Ya.”

“So, a tree?”

“Isn’t it cute? It’s a fig tree. We’ll be able to eat from it, too.”

“I dunno if I consider trees cute but the food part sounds good. What do you think, Cap?”

“As long as it doesn’t make a mess.”

“None of my other plants have,” Ruby reasoned. “Plus I’ll make sure it doesn’t bother anyone.” She picked up the plant again. She walked over to a window and set the tree next to it. She started to look at the leaves, picking at them and looking at the undersides.

“Do,” Law started. “Do you have plants in all the rooms?”

“Nope,” Ruby said. “Do you not know your own ship? None in the bathroom and hospital. Well, I planned on putting some in the examination room but the surgical room nope. Oh! I guess there aren’t any in your room, Law.” Penguin looked up from his bag of chips and turned his head to look at him with a sly smirk.

“How come, Ruby?”

“Well, he never asked.” She shrugged. “Do you want some?” Law shrugged. “See? Plants are a yes or a no thing. Plus, I doubt you’d want me coming in all the time to take care of them.”

“Are you saying I can’t?”

“No.” Penguin laughed at Ruby’s blunt response. “Not as well as me, at least.” She said bluntly and Penguin laughed harder.

“You should teach him, Ruby,” Penguin said as he fought off laughter.

“Oh,” Ruby tapped her chin. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“No,” Law frowned. “It’s fine, like you said it’s a yes or no thing.” Ruby looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

“Alright,” she leaned back down to the tree. Penguin started poking him and he waved him off, which spurred Penguin on more and one thing lead to the other and they toppled over. Ruby snapped her head over in surprise before an amused grin spread across her face. “You boys okay?”

“Get off,” Law grunted and pushed Penguin off of him. Penguin just laughed loudly and poked him one last time.

“We’re fine, just poking each other.” Ruby’s expression softened and stood up straight.

“I’ll leave you boys to it, then. I’m going to get me a snack.”

“Bye Ruby,” Penguin sang out as she walked out of them room. “Just say you want flowers in your room, dumbass.” Law glared at him. “You can’t act like a child when she was right. You never asked and you wouldn’t want her in your room all the time.”

“Everyone else goes into my room when they want, she’s no different.”

“So?” He stayed silent. “Would you like me to ask for you and pretend like I’m doing it without you knowing.”

“...yes.”

“You’re such a kid,” Penguin snorted. “But fine I’ll tell her.”

~~~~~

Law looked at the sunflowers on his desk. Penguin is fast it seems, Ruby had already placed flowers in his room. There was a knock on the door and Ruby poked her head in.

“Ah, you’re here,” she walked in fully with water and some powder.

“What’s that?”

“Plant food.” She walked past him and sprinkled some in the water. “I’ll make you some so that you can do this yourself.”

“It’s not big deal.”

“What isn’t?”

“You coming in to do this.”

“Oh, really?”

“Everyone else comes in whenever.”

“Yeah but this is your private space, I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not, just shut up and take care of the flowers.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Did Penguin ask you do this?”

“Huh? No, I did it on my own.” Law stared at her.

“Why?”

“‘Cause you deserve flowers, too.” She said simply and finished with the flowers. “Alright, I’m gonna go hang out with Ikkaku before dinner. See ya, Captain.” She walked out without another word.

“Ruby!” Penguin said from down the hall. “I have a request for you. I need you to annoy, Law.”

“That’s my favorite activity.” They both laughed and walked off. Law huffed and looked over to the yellow flowers.

“Idiots.”

He smiled down at the sunflowers with a soft sigh, a bubbling happiness in his chest. 


	21. Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> None: Kinda surgery, blood  
> Notes: Ruby didn’t always have a good doctor to help her out.

“This sucks,” Ruby wheezed and tried to hold in every bit of anxiety as her captain heaved deep breaths while laying his head in her lap. He grunted in response. They were just in a fight with another power user. They killed them, but sustained some injuries; Law more than her because she’s a logia and his powers take up far more stamina. Ruby ground her teeth looking at the open wound in his leg. “You’re drained right?” He nodded and Ruby let out a shaky breath.

“Do you have a needle on you,” He croaked. “I can sew it up.”

“No,” she frowned.

“But you could make one right? With your powers.”

“You’re not doing anything but laying here until help arrives.”

“I need to-”

“I know,” she sighed. “Listen, I’m going to do something that I did when I got hurt, when I was younger. You’ll lecture me later but right now, I need to take care of you.” Her voice cracked, betraying her calm and otherwise put together attitude. He didn’t say anything in response so she went ahead and did what she did best.

Used vines and ivy.

He flinched and Ruby kept him steady. Which was easy because he was so drained.

“Are you sewing up my leg with _vines?”_

“Yes, stay still. It’s the only option we have. I will put some salve on it when I’m done.”

“We don’t-”

“I can make some,” she frowned. “I experimented a lot with plants growing up. I know what at least will clean and soothe. It’s all a 12 year old would want when injured.” Law said nothing, calming down _slightly_. He was still not wholly okay with being taken care of with vines.

“You took care of yourself, when you were younger?” He started talking, changing the subject. It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes,” she nodded and started to produce various plants to make into a goo.

“When was the first time you saw a doctor...after what happened?”

“When I was 14 but I don’t really count that because he was...not exactly...reputable.”

“So then?”

“When I was 17. After I got shot in the back.” She gently rubbed his leg with the goo. He frowned.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He opened his amber eyes and looked into hers, concern etched on his face. “Don’t start getting sentimental on me, Trafalgar,” she teased. “You’ll have me thinking you like me or something.” He closed his eyes a smirked.

“Wouldn’t that be something?”


	22. Never Look Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: PTSD mention  
> Notes: The Heart Pirates cuddle; even the captain.

Ruby was, for all intents and purposes, a touch starved human person. And until she joined the Heart Pirates, she hadn’t realized that she was. And it was god damn irritating.

They were so...touchy. Hugs and cuddles and hands and pats and all sorts of nonsense that Ruby never cared about. Hell, she barely was touched when she’d have sex before. It sounded stupid but it was true.

Bepo was the cuddliest. Constantly hugging and cuddling up to people. And then having people cuddle up to him as if it was natural. She never really considered polar bears to be _teddy bears_. The other members were varying, Penguin likes holding hands, Shachi likes hugs, Ikkaku liked it when people fell asleep on her and vice versa, and that was just a few of them.

She started to come around to the causal touchy feely-ness of her crew. She’d fall asleep on shoulders and never shy away from hugs, wrap her arm around shoulders, and she’d even started to actively cuddle up with Bepo.

Law was the interesting one. He wasn’t really one to actively touch someone. He’d place a comforting or leading hand on a shoulder, and he was strangely gentle when doing any doctor work. Also, it felt _safe_ if he ever had to use powers on someone. That wasn’t the strange part; it was that he _craved_ the same touch that he rarely doled out. Ruby recognized it because she recognized it in herself. Especially after she was _forcibly_ cuddled many nights ago.

Still, comparatively, Law and herself rarely ever did casual _touchy feelyness_ with each other.

She wrote it off as both of them being people who didn’t really actively touch others affectionately; at first. Then it was because she realized that he intimidated her; and she wasn’t quite sure why. Nothing else about him intimidated her (aside from when he was like, being an intimidating Supernova but that doesn’t count). He was Law; her friend and doctor and captain. Why shouldn’t they be more casual with their touches? Well, he didn’t have to touch her but she could touch him maybe?

Ruby always did her best to not make it sound sexual since she did find him stupidly attractive. And she’s pretty sure Law was asexual, so if she made her attraction known it’d probably be awkward. Not that she’d ever pursue him or anything.

That all being said Law looked far more stressed and tired than usual. It was actually concerning for her since he was usually at her side, talking her through her episodes and flashbacks and other things that only her doctor should know.

He was acting far too similar to her that day. Not exactly the same; this stuff is never the same for two people. But she recognized that tired state, the twitching fingers; the steadying breaths.

And if she was right (and she always was) the boy needed an affirming presence.

“Hey,” she knocked on his door and opened it.

“You know you can wait until I say “come in” to actually come in,” he said, irritation clearly in his voice. Ruby rolled her eyes and walked in anyway.

“No need to be a grump,” she said, watching him sigh and turn to her from his seat at his corner desk.

“Why are you here?”

“Well,” she started and bent down to take off her heels. “You’re having a bad day.” She stated simply, dropping her heels on the ground.

“ _And_?” He frowned at her. Ruby crossed her arms behind her back and smiled.

“ _And_ I don’t really know about your past, and you don’t have to tell me about it; but as you are well aware…I know the signs of...reactions.” Law very obviously had PTSD from something. It became even more obvious when Ruby offhandedly mentioned Law looking more restless than usual, and Shachi and Penguin doing their best to play it off as nothing. He was too similar to her though. Too many obvious signs of trauma that were all too familiar.

His frown lessened and his eyes softened the _slightest_ bit. He turned back to whatever he was working on on his desk and sighed again.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Hm,” she hummed. “I mean, I can’t not worry about you, Law. You are my friend.”

“As your captain-”

“Come on, man, don’t pull that,” she sighed exasperated. “If you really want to me to leave, I will. I understand the need for solitude.” She shifted on her feet, the sub’s floor feeling strange and cold against them. “I just came up here to tell you that...you _don’t_ have to deal with it by yourself. Like I said, I don’t know what happened to cause that, but I know... _that_.” She frowned a bit and stood in the silence of his room. “And you’re always there for me, you know? I just figured I could return the favor.” She said quietly. She waited for a response before letting out a slow breath and bending over to pick up her heels.

“How long have you been dealing with it?” He asked quietly and she looked up to him. She opened her mouth and closed it, trying to figure out a way to say it without sounding like a child or an idiot or ending up giving him her life story.

“Well...I guess since I was 10.”

“You guess?” He turned to her, an amused eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I suppose…” she thought for a moment, sorting through old memories from when it all started to really hurt and affect her. “Yeah, that is when I lost my parents.” She stood up straight and Law looked briefly curious. “How long for you?”

“Same amount of time.” Ruby cocked her head.

“Problem children, the both of us.” Law snorted.

“You have no idea.” Ruby smiled. She dropped her shoes back on the floor and walked over to his bed, sitting on it nonchalantly. Law raised his brows in surprise and Ruby took the opportunity to tease him.

“Not use to having beautiful women in your bed?” She crossed her long legs and rested her elbow on her knee; her chin in her hand.

“Ones that look like you? No.”

“Mmm, smooth talker.” She smirked. “If you talk like that to all your partners then I can definitely see why Penguin said you’ve never been rejected.”

“Are you telling me that _you_ have?”

“Oh god yeah, you didn’t see me even two years ago, I was a mess,” she waved her hand. “It’s unimportant, though; it’s in the past.” Law didn’t question her and looked thoughtful. Ruby took the opportunity to take off her button up, comfortably showing her camisole.

Law stood up and Ruby watched him walk over to her. He sat next to her on the bed and Ruby bounced a little with how hard he plopped down. Ruby held back a smile, she was right. As she suspected, he was wanting a comforting presence but wasn’t going to seek it out or ask for it; whether out of pride, or bullheadedness, or awkwardness. Who knows; she’s sure the longer she stayed with him and the crew she’d figure it out.

Their fingers touched softly, his rough tattooed fingers tangling against her own small deft fingers. It would have felt like two lovers trying to hold hands if it wasn’t two traumatized idiots attempting to comfort one another despite being completely inept at the actual comforting part. Ruby huffed out a short laugh and smiled gently.

“We should cuddle,” she suggested lightly. Ruby watched about 50 emotions and thought processes flash on his face. “Law it's a suggestion, not a requirement.”

“I know,” he said exasperated. “I’m not an idiot.” Ruby raised her brow at him. “I just didn’t expect it from you.”

“Oh?”

“You have an aversion to touch,” he stated rather medically and matter of factly. “You tend to avoid…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, I know,” she shrugged. “It’s fine, though. I’ve discovered it’s...nice.”

““Nice?”” He chuckled.

“Well, it is.” She took her hand away from his and Law immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ruby relaxed against him and breathed in deeply. He smelled really good; she’d have to ask him what soap he used.

“Alright,” he murmured. “Yeah, let’s lay down.” They laid down in his bed, after Law switched to more comfortable clothing (basically just some sweatpants.) Ruby expected to spoon. In fact, she expected to be the big spoon. Hilariously enough, Law had the same thought so they ended up facing each other. Kinda. Ruby is shorter than him so her eyes were at his chin.

She wasn’t sure why it was surprising, but he’s fairly...sturdy; and safe; and _strong_ . She wasn’t used this level of comfort or trust from _herself_. But as she curled up against him, she felt her anxieties and stresses melt away in the slightest bit. She thought she was supposed to be comforting him.

However, he was relaxed against her. His arms wrapped around her and his chest rising and falling as he...snored.

He fell asleep.

He fell asleep almost instantly. Ruby grinned widely and tilted her head up to look at his face. He looked so goddamn...cute. Ruby blushed a bit as she stared at his relaxed, sleeping face. She brushed hair away from his forehead before hugging him closer.

“Don’t worry, Captain,” she said softly with a tender look in her eyes. “I won’t let anyone know how soft you really are.


	23. Plant Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

“I want to take care of a flower in my room.”

 Ruby looked up from her sandwich mid-bite. Law stared down at her with an expectant gaze. Ruby swallowed her food and raised a brow.

 “Alright. It’s not hard, but I’ll give you tips.”

“Thanks.” 

“No problem,” she stood up and grabbed her sandwich.

 “Now?” 

“Well, I’m not really doing anything right now, so yeah.” She started walking away and he followed after her. She led him to her greenhouse and walked over to a cart of potted flowers. “Alright, here’s this for you.” She shoved a potted yellow flower in his hands. She started walking around the room, gathering various items. “Alright, let’s go to your room.”

“Uh, alright.” Once in his room, Ruby placed all the items on the table in the middle of his room. Law stared at all the items, dirt, water, some other liquid, and scissors. “What is this called?” 

“Zinnia,” she touched the soil before watering it. “Alright, so the pot is fine and has the right amount of holes. Water this about every five to seven days and about an inch of water. This,” she picked up the second liquid. “Is what you feed it. Do it during the watering period. The soil is when you need more, and the scissors are for when it’s starts to fade. You’ll need to trim it. You got all that?” 

“Straight to the facts, huh?”

“I never said I was a good teacher. In anycase, if you need help you can always come to me and I can check it out. Put this on your desk where the window is so it gets sun.” She looked up and smiled brightly. “Flowers are great for mental health so I hope it helps you on the bad days.” Law blushed a bit.

“Thanks.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a bit timidly, and pulled her in. Ruby patted his back and laid her head on his shoulder for a moment. She also took the opportunity to take a bite of her sandwich. “I forgot you even had that.”

“I’m crafty like that,” she pulled away and took another bite. “I’ll leave you to it,” she said chewing her food.

“Thanks again.”

“Yup, come to me for anything else like that.” She walked out and closed the door behind her. Law sighed with a small smile. He looked back to the zinnia flower and relaxed. This will be a good little project for him.


	24. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was late, really late. Probably like, 3:45 in the morning late. The Heart Pirates landed on a spring island with a gorgeous beach and ended up buying too much food and drink and supplies. It was actually a silly mistake. Ikkaku and Ruby went shopping for groceries. Then Clione did. Then Law did. _And then_ Shachi and Penguin did. Basically, it’s a story of miscommunication at its finest. There wasn’t enough room on the Polar Tang to actually _hold_ the food and drink, so the Heart Pirates decided to have a party on the secluded and secret beach they had found, to attempt to lighten the load.

It was fun. Ruby’s drunken, happy crew was wonderful to be around. It was at about 2:15 when she realized Law had excused himself and left without saying anything; and she couldn’t have that now, could she?

She left the party, two bottles of beer in her hand, knowing that he hadn’t gone far. In fact, she knew he was in one of three places. He was just on deck, watching the stars. He was in his study, reading something with a cup of tea. Or, he was in his room, doing whatever he did in his room.

Obviously, the deck was the first place Ruby would check; and as fate would have it, he was there, leaning against the rail and staring at the sky. Ruby grinned and walked up behind him, heels clicking against the deck of the Polar Tang.

“Done partying?” He asked, not turning to her.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” she chuckled and offered him a beer. He turned to her and raised his brow.

“Am I supposed to open it with my teeth?” He teased her and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s not like you can’t,” she turned her fingers into hardened wood and took off the top. “Here, spoiled brat.” He grinned and took the bottle from her. Ruby stood close to him, shoulders touching, leaning on the rail on her forearms. “Whatcha staring at?”

“Stars.”

“Thanks.” Law chuckled at her.

“I just like to look at the stars when we go to new places, seeing how they’re different, or if there are any patterns I don’t recognize.” Ruby looked up and scanned the sky.

“That’s strangely _romantic_ of you, Captain.” She said after some silence. Her tone was teasing, but part of her meant it genuinely. It was nice to see little parts of him that he kept hidden away. She had only joined about a month ago, but she really felt at home with the Heart Pirates and easily considered Law a good friend.

“Something like that,” he muttered and Ruby looked at him. He was still staring at the sky with a far off expression. He looked so...soft…vulnerable. She couldn’t imagine what he was thinking about. She smiled softly, faint blush on her cheeks. She was glad he trusted her to look like this in front of her.

He was also looking...attractive. Not like how she’s already attracted to him, no. It was like...a chest warming, fulfilling joy, type attraction. The magnetism of him just drew her in and she didn’t want to leave his side. It was never a question why he was captain; she was just as easily captivated by him as the rest of the crew. She respected and cared for him.

That being said…

“I’m going to have to start searching the library and study for romance novels.” She teased him. He smirked at her joke and bumped his shoulder against hers. “Seeing you’re really a secret romantic.”

“If we have any, they’re surely yours; seeing we haven’t had any on the sub before.”

“Sure, sure. Blame the lady in order to hide your guilty pleasure.”

““Lady?”” he snorted and Ruby dramatically scoffed.

“Rude! I thought we were friends.”

“Since when have we ever been friends?” Ruby gasped and clutched her heart theatrically.

“I’m heartbroken. I don’t think I can go on.” She turned and slid to the ground. “How am I supposed to live on?”

“You’ll get over it in about a minute.” They both laughed contently and Ruby took a sip from her bottle. She looked up at the stars and smiled softly.

“They are pretty nice.” She heard him hum and sit next to her. Ruby immediately leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to get comfortable and feed off his warmth. He let out a breath and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah, they are.”


	25. Call of the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Penguin, Ruby, Law, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Drowning, devil fruits, repressed feelings,  
> Notes: Let’s be real, it was bound to happen eventually.

Penguin once had a conversation with Ruby.

_“Have you ever fallen in the water?”_

_“Like, after I became unable to swim?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Yeah I fell once when I was a kid,” she shrugged. “Now being_ thrown _in…”_

_“Why is your backstory so dramatic?”_

_“Wouldn’t be fun otherwise.”_

Luckily, here on board the Polar Tang, everyone looked out for their two Devil Fruit members. Especially each other. The two of them were able to spot certain signs that only those who have had to avoid water like they do would know. Gently pulling each other away without a word, or easily saving them before anyone else was even aware of a potential situation.

That being said, they were still Pirates, on a ship, in the middle of the ocean. Accidents happen.

It was an instance of too much happening at once. A couple sea kings, a violent thunderstorm at night, too many people running around...their power users weren’t set up of success.

That’s why the practically casual

“Oh shit,” Ruby said right before she was _launched_ off the side of the Tang was almost completely ignored. Until the inevitable,

“Hey, where’s Ruby?” Followed by the almost paralyzing fear of

“ _She fell.”_

And of course nothing was going their way. The storm was still there and the sea was hardly calm.  Bepo was the one who dove in, looking for her, while everyone else looked for her in the black of night, shining lights in the water for any sign of her.

_Law was furious._

Everyone could see it in his frown and creased eyebrows. He was pissed at everyone and everything. The entire situation was borked.

Luckily, Bepo resurfaced with her in his arms (paws), and quickly scrambled to get Ruby on board. An _obviously_ unconscious Ruby.

“ _Move,”_ Law ordered causing everyone to back off and let him through. He immediately started to resuscitate her; everyone watching her carefully. Her white skin paler than usual, her lips a horrifying tint of blue. Everyone was too terrified to move. _Did Ruby die?_ Penguin watched Law debate a _counter shock,_ his fingers sparking as he breathed into her mouth.

Luckily, as he shoved his hands on her chest one last time (pretty sure there were some cracking noises heard), Ruby coughed up water, turned to the side, and then vomited some more.

“Get the blanket, now,” Law barked another order and he rubbed Ruby’s arms, watching her dissolve in the violent shivers. Law was talking to her but it barely seemed like she acknowledged him. Shachi ran over with a blanket and immediately wrapped it around her. He looked at Law before swallowing and backing off.

Everyone forgot the golden rule.

Always watch out for one another and make sure that no one is thrown off.

_Especially power users._

“L-L-L-Law, I-I’m-m-”

“Don’t say you’re fine when you can’t even get a word out,” he picked her up and walked her into the sub. “Penguin, follow me, everyone else clean up.” Penguin shuffled after Law, following down the halls to his room. “Get me some dry clothes for her.” Penguin nodded and immediately ran to her storage chest, pulling out sufficient clothing.

He ran back to Law’s room, immediately turning into the bathroom where the shower was on and Ruby was already stripped and naked in it. Law had opted to get in with his clothes on.

“Orders?”

“Stay,” he said, not looking away from Ruby. “Ruby, tell me when you want to turn up the heat.”

“K-kinky.” Penguin held back laughter because his captain’s tired expression told him his patience was already thin. He wasn’t mad at Ruby, no. No point in getting angry at the victim who literally couldn’t do _anything._ Luckily; Ruby stopped shivering so violently and color returned to her skin. Law carefully helped her out of the shower and Penguin wrapped a towel around her.

“I’ll prepare your bed,” Penguin said and Ruby nodded. Penguin turned to leave, also to put his stuff in her bed, since she was _definitely_ going to need it.

“She’s staying with me tonight,” Law said stepping out of the shower and taking off his shirt. They both looked at him, and he wrung out his hat before placing it on a drying hook. Penguin eyed Ruby and noticed there was _too much_ pink on her cheeks.

“I will too, then,” Penguin spoke up and Law shrugged.

“I don’t care. Ruby, go ahead and get dressed and get in bed. Penguin you know where the extra blankets are, give them to her.”

After everyone had settled, Penguin officially realised what it meant to be a third wheel. They weren’t ignoring him, exactly. But Law was focused on Ruby, making sure she was warm and not going to die. And Ruby...Ruby was definitely embarrassed by this whole situation.

Penguin curled up to her back, pulling blankets over her and hugging her tightly. The room was silent, only soft breathing and the hum of the sub was heard. It easily lulled Penguin to sleep.

“Sorry for causing trouble,” Ruby’s whisper woke him.

“Don’t be,” Law said gently. “It wasn’t your fault.” Penguin didn’t open his eyes, but he felt Ruby shift a little. “Are you warm enough?”

“Yeah. Between you, Penguin, and the blankets; I’ll be okay.”

“Good.” Law sighed in relief. “Go ahead and try to sleep, you’ll have the next few days to recover.” Penguin fell back asleep, clinging to Ruby’s body.

And then woke up again, the urge to pee waking him. He was still curled up to Ruby. In fact, she had managed to grab his hand at some point. That, however, seemed to pale in comparison to how _adorable_ Ruby and Law looked.

Law laid on his back and Ruby was curled up to his chest, using his peck as a pillow. Law’s arm was snugly wrapped around her shoulder, his head slightly tilted back as he snored. Penguin let go of her hand and crawled out of bed, pulling the blankets over them. After he used the toilet he walked back into the bedroom, to see they had further curled into one another.

What a couple of touch starved idiots. He huffed with a smile, turning to leave.

“Are you leaving?” Law asked making him jump. “You know she’ll be upset to know you did.”

“She looks pretty content, now,” he teased with a grin. Law rubbed her shoulder with his thumb and it almost looked like they were lovers. “She’s even drooling on you.”

“I’m aware, it’s fine. She’s exhausted. Just get back in bed; whichever one you decide to sleep in.” Penguin watched Law relaxed further against his pillows and raised a brow.

“Do you have feelings for Ruby?” He kinda just blurted it out without thinking but...it kind of made sense. The irritation, the protectiveness...the way he’s holding her.

“No,” Law said, confusion in his voice. “I just care about my _nakama_.”

“Oh, okay,” Penguin shrugged and turned to walk out of his room. “Night.”

“Night.”

Penguin walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked to the crew quarters and up to Ikkaku’s bed, poking her.

“What?” She yawned.

“I owe you 100 berries.”

“Why?”

“Because you were right; he doesn’t even realize it.”


	26. Deepwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ikkaku, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, repressed feelings,  
> Notes: (งツ)ว

Law was sure Ruby fell asleep in a sweatshirt and flannel pants. He was like 110 percent sure because he remembered thinking “those are Ruby’s sick pants, good job Penguin.” However, Ruby’s curled up body was not, in fact, wearing that. She was wearing one of _his_ tank tops and some underwear. She shifted and curled into his side further, starting to wake up.

“Ruby.”

“Hm?” She hummed out tiredly.

“Did you get hot last night?”

Ruby opened her eyes, blinked a few times, processing and looking around before sitting up slowly. Her hair was a _mess._ It was poofy and tangled and unbelievably curly. It was almost another entity. She rolled her neck and stretched her legs out. She stared forward, glazed over eyes with deep bruises under. Her face was swollen and bruised _and_ he’s sure he managed to leave bruises on her chest. She looked terrible.

“Yeah, I stole one of your shirts.” She croaked. One of the sleeves (straps?) of the tank top fell off her shoulder and she ran her hand over her face.

“How are you feeling?”

“About as good as I look.”

“And that means?”

“Garbage fire.”

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far,” he tried and it earned him a small smile.

“Where’s Penguin? I was holding his hand but when I woke up to cool off, he was gone.”

“He went back to the crew quarters, didn’t really say why.” Ruby hummed.

“I see,” she took a deep breath and started to palm her hair, frowning deeply. “Do you have a hair tie?” She leaned over him and opened his nightstand drawer.

“That’s my _private_ nightstand, Ruby.”

“I won’t go looking at your sex stuff.” She said nonchalantly. “Here we go.” She lifted up and stared to tie her hair back.

“Why did you even assume it was in there?”

“Uhhh, from the people you’ve brought in for nightcaps.”

“In my _own_ quarters?” He was a little offended that she thought he was stupid enough to bring someone back here. “Where they can steal shit?”

“Good point. That’s what I would’ve done.” She raised a brow. “Why _was_ there a hair tie in there?”

“You know how many people have long hair on this ship.”

“Fair point…” she paused and leaned back over looking into the nightstand again.

“ _Ruby_ ,” he groaned. “Why?”

“You say private, but there’s barely anything in here for you.” He rolled his eyes at her. “Like, hair ties, painkillers, allergy meds, eye drops; do you even have anything personal in here?”

“Would you get out of there?”

”Law, the only personal things you have is a single condom and a mostly unused bottle of lube,” Law felt himself blush.

“The crew uses them all.”

“I’m messing with you, don’t take me seriously,” she shrugged, rolling back over and laying down and closing her eyes. “I’ll have to play wingman for you.”

“Why?” She opened her eyes at looked up at him.

“I dunno, it’s pretty lonely not having that kinda touch every once in a while. And stress relief. Aren’t you a doctor, don’t you know all this?”

“Yes; I know the benefits of sex. My stress is at its normal level and I’m not lonely.”

“I see,” she closed her eyes again.

“Besides, what about you? You never run off with anyone.”

“Pretty sure I told you, been there done that,” she huffed.

“Are you lonely?” Ruby blinked open her eyes for a moment before closing them again.

“No.” She pulled the blanket over her nose. “At least, not anymore.” She took a deep breath. “I’m going back to sleep. I feel like shit.” Before Law could even process what she said, she had fallen asleep.

“Sleep well.”

~~~~~

“Quick question,” Ruby croaked as she shuffled into the kitchen.

“Damn, Ruby, you look like shit,” Ikkaku said half joking, half concerned.

“Thanks,” she huffed and turned to look at the captain. “Law, did you break my ribs?”

“No, just a minor fracture. And it’s fine and healed.”

“Oh, okay; that’s fine I guess.”

“Why?” She lifted her shirt up (although Ikkaku was pretty sure that was the captain’s shirt) and everyone groaned at the bruising all over her chest. It was actually pretty gross and green and purple and _large_.

“Yeah, it’s gross, thanks kids, for your input.” She scoffed and let her shirt fall. She walked to the fridge and stared at it before starting to close it.

“Eat.” Law didn’t even look over and Ruby immediately groaned. “Get cereal you whiner.”

“ _Fine_ ; slave driver.” She huffed and opened the cabinet.

“I’ll help Ruby,” Ikkaku said. “Why don’t you relax?”

“Oh, Ikkaku, you don’t have to do that.” Ruby smiled appreciatively.

“You almost drowned, let me take care of my best friend.” Ruby blinked and blushed brightly.

“O-oh, okay,” She said timidly and walked over to a table with a growing smile. Ikkaku grinned and started to pour Ruby some cereal, pop in some bread in the toaster for toast, and get bacon ready for her. She looked over to the table Ruby sat at and her eyes traveled to Law.

“Captain,” she called and he turned to her. “What’s got you smiling?” He processed her question and immediately frowned, a small blush on his cheeks.

“I’m not.”

“Uh-huh, I see.” Ikkaku muttered and looked to Ruby who was tapping her fingers on the table. She looked back over to Law who was looking at Ruby, talking softly to her with a... _content_ expression. Ikkaku smiled at them before turning back to the food. She wondered how long it would take for that to figure itself out.

~~~~~~

Law yawned as he made his way back to his room. He picked up Ruby’s work, in hopes she would spend the day sleeping. Which she did. _Thankfully._

He walked into his room and paused when he noticed that Ruby had chosen _his_ bed to spend her lazy day in.

“Ruby?” He called and she didn’t move. She was out. At least she’s sleeping, he supposed. He sighed and took off his hat, followed by his shirt. He jumped when Ruby snored loudly. Law turned to her with an amused expression. She was apparently sleeping soundly.

He continued to do his nightly routine. Quick rinse off, brush teeth, wash face, change, water bottle, grab a book, lay in bed, sleep for like, maybe four hours.

He reclined in his bed, pushing on his reading glasses, reading a newly acquired medical text. He felt Ruby shift and then groan. He looked to his side and grinned as she sprawled onto her stomach, and started to drool.

“Cute.”

He went back to his book, silently reading before stopping suddenly. What did he just say? _Out loud_. He swallowed and looked over to Ruby, blush forming on his cheeks.

“Oh fuck.”


	27. A Queen’s Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Feelings  
> Notes: Law is a demisexual disaster

“Ruby-chan, you’re looking great today!” Law heard Penguin say happily.

“Thanks! I finally don’t look like shit.” She chuckled and Law turned around from looking in the fridge to look at the two.

“Awe, Ruby, don’t say that! You always look cute.” Ikkaku said happily, hugging her tightly from behind. Ruby grinned brightly, rubbing Ikkaku’s arms. “Doesn’t she look cute captain?” Law blinked and then shrugged.

“She doesn’t look like “garbage fire” anymore, at least.” He said boredly and Ruby snorted.

“Thaaaanks.” Law turned and stared at the contents of the fridge, continuing to search for food. Law had realized that his _moment_ from the night before was definitely a non-issue. The crew is constantly complimenting Ruby and calling her cute, so he just picked up their behaviors.

That was a common and an obvious explanation. He wasn’t interested in a romance or even sex. Definitely not with his crew member; he’s sure there’s some taboo against it anyway.

“Scooch,” Ruby pressed against his side, playfully shoving him. “I wanna eat.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She did look fairly nice today; a white sundress with red flowers, matching red heels. Definitely an improvement from a pair of boxers and a (his) tank top. And she had finally moved back to the crew quarters last week, letting him have his own bed back.

Ruby moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at him.

“What’s up?” She looked concerned.

“Huh?” He watched her reach up and place her hand on his forehead.

“Your face is a bit flushed,” she said causally. Law heard Penguin snort. He turned to look at him and saw Ikkaku’s face in her hand. Law looked back over to Ruby, felt his face burn.

“I’m fine,” he brushed her hand off and moved from the fridge. “I’m going to check the radar.” He moved past her confused face and glared fiercely at Shachi and his barely held back amusement.

 _It’s a fluke_.

~~~~~

“Hey,” Law turned to the doorway and saw Ruby poking her head in. “I brought you something to drink. You haven’t left this room for, like, five hours.”

“I didn’t even notice.” A lie. His ass hurt from sitting as long as he has. Ruby brought over a mug of...hot chocolate?

“Okay, I know what you’re thinking-”

“I’m not sure you do.”

“You’re thinking “I need to drink something as bitter as me,” which is why you drink so much black coffee.”

“That’s rude.”

“But! Here’s what I’m thinking! _Clearly_ you need to drink something as sweet and comforting as _me_ to relax since you’ve been so busy and stressed lately.”

“ _Really_? Sweet and comforting? That’s a stretch.” He took the mug from her. “And who said I was busy or stressed?” Ruby shifted and her gaze fell to the floor.

“Well...you picked up all my work and...naturally that’s stressful.” She sighed. “Thank you, Law. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me, the past couple of weeks.” Law rolled his eyes and took a drink.

“You don’t have thank me for taking care of you, I’m your friend.” Ruby blinked before smiling brightly. “What?”

“It’s just...you always say you do it because you’re my captain,” Law looked away, his face flushing _again_.

“Don’t be _stupid._ Get back to work, slacker.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.”

_It’s still a fluke._

~~~~~~

“Ruby.”

“Yeah?”

“Where’d you get the hot chocolate?”

“Made it.”  Law stared at Ruby as she spent her downtime in her makeshift greenhouse on the sub. “Make yourself useful and spray some plants.” She tossed him a spray bottle and he caught it easily.

“Doesn’t that drain your energy?”

“Not really,” she shrugged. “Not anything compared to you, at least.” She picked up a strawberry and took a bite. “Mmm, better.” She mumbled and continued to spray her plants.

“I see,” he said and looked at a flower in front of him, spraying it. “What kind of flower is this? I’ve never seen it.”

“My own creation!” He looked up and she looked pretty excited. “What do you think? Don’t hold back!” She glided over to him and bent over to the flower.

“Uh…” he looked to the flower. “It’s...pretty.” He looked back over to her and he felt himself relax. “Yeah, it’s pretty.” Ruby smiled happily, flush on her cheeks. Hair fell in front of her face and he reached out and pushed it behind her ear.

“Thanks,” she leaned towards the flower and breathed in. Law closed his eyes and sighed through his nose.

_It wasn’t a fluke._

**_Fuck._ **


	28. Overdressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: a quick little thing

Ruby ignored the giggles and snickers at her by her crewmates. She glared forward at the completely snow covered island. What a bunch of bullshit.

“Ruby,” Law’s irritated voice rang out. “You’re wearing too much.” The crew was now laughing at her. “You’re useless with that much clothing on.”

“It’s cold,” she said stubbornly. She was wearing leggings and jeans and a windbreaker and a turtleneck and a heavy coat and two pairs of gloves and scarves and hats and heavy boots. She heard Law sigh before telling the crew to shut up and get moving.

“You don’t need to wear that much.” He argued. “It’s not that cold.” Ruby hmph’d and glared at him from behind her scarves. “Okay fine, you can stay on the sub.” She could’ve sworn he muttered a “spoiled brat” after. Ruby grinned before tackling him into a hug.

“Thanks captain,” she sung. He rolled his eyes at her but didn’t shove her off. For someone who isn’t that affectionate, he never shied away from his crew being affectionate with him.

“Just make sure nothing happens to the Tang.” He mumbled before pulling away from her.

“You got it!”


	29. Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Fluff, One bad word  
> Notes: None

“Hey,” Ruby came up to Law holding a chart. “I need to talk to you.” Law blinked at her serious tone and looked her up and down. She looked unharmed. In fact she looked made up and clean. Her hair was down and curly. He looked to her hands, pink painted nails and a couple rings. A pink floral crop top and high waisted blue shorts. White heeled sandals, so she was closer to her actual height. She had a new perfume on, too. And he _hated_ himself because he was now noticing small details like this about her.

She was looking _pretty_ . He’s sure anyone could see that, not just him. In fact, he was sure Ikkaku had already fawned over her so he didn’t need to be frustrated at himself for noticing the details. He stopped his racing thoughts and realized _Ruby needed to talk to him_.

“What about?” Ruby pushed hair behind her ear and shifted her weight. She was pretty. “Is it serious? Is everything alright?”

“Huh?” She said elegantly. “What? Yeah! You wanted me to give you the produce inventory, remember?” Law stared at her for a moment and cleared his throat.

“Right, I remember, of course.” He did not. When did he ask for that? He thought hard for a moment, trying to recall the conversation.  

_“Mornin’,” Ruby yawned and patted his back as she passed him by in the kitchen._

_“Morning,” he grunted to his coffee cup. “You’re up early.”_

_“Ah, yeah, I-ow, fuck!” Law looked up from the newspaper to see her frustrated face._

_“You alright?”_

_“I stubbed my pinky toe,” she whined. Law rolled his eyes at her._

_“Is it bad? Do you need surgery?”_

_“I’m not a kid, jackass.” She scoffed as she held her foot with a pout. She let go of her foot and huffed at him, turning back into the kitchen. He smirked, and sipped his coffee. He watched her open the fridge and pull out various items to cook with._

_“Not going to wait for Clione?”_

_“No. I’m hungry now.” She turned and kicked the door closed. She placed eggs, bacon, and peppers on the counter and looked over at him. “You want some eggs, too?” He shrugged. “Alright, two omelettes coming up.”_

_She pulled a scrunchy off of her wrist and started to tie her hair up. Law stared at her. Just...stared at her. She started humming happily as she started to cook and he became lost in the atmosphere. He felt himself relax as he watched her cook. She looked cute, and she was incredibly distracting. Where was he again? He didn’t even bother trying to find his place in the paper again, watching her cook was far more interesting._

_“You like peppers, right?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“And onions?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“How are you on coffee? Do you need a refill?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Alright, I’ll bring you the pot since I’m up and oh, we’re low on some of…” she started mumbling to the pantry. “I’ll do an inventory on my produce, do you want me to give you a report later?”_

_“Yeah.”_

He was so stupid. He can’t believe he got so distracted with being _comfortable_ around her he didn’t pay attention to a whole conversation about their jobs. He chastised himself and took the chart she offered. He stared down at it, looking at her stupidly pretty handwriting (honestly, it shouldn’t be that nice knowing her past) and tried to take in the numbers. Except he was too busy trying not to pay attention to Ruby that he couldn’t pay attention to not paying attention.

“Are you okay?” She asked and he looked up at her face. She looked concerned. She was also wearing shiny lip gloss that he bet tasted sweet.

“Why?”

“You seem...I dunno, frustrated?”

“I’m fine,” he said coolly and handed her back the chart. She stared down at it and back up at him.

“You don’t...want your copy?” Law internally groaned.

“I do, sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s because you wake up too early,” she smiled and her dimples started to show. “If you would sleep in every now and then, you’d be here more often.” She took a piece of paper from her clipboard and handed it to him.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he mumbled and took the sheet from her. “Is there anything you need?” She paused so briefly that most would miss it.

“Well, as I said in the report,” Law groaned internally again. “We need some more citrus fruits, so I want to head to town to see if there are any limes I can look at. I’ll probably take Clione with me and-”

“I’ll go with you.” He said stupidly.

“...you will?” She stared at him confused. “I mean, not to sound like I don’t like spending time with you but you usually don’t want to go out shopping with me.”

“I’d rather go with you and keep my wallet on me rather than you taking it without my permission.” He said like he didn’t just think that up instantly.

“Come on, I don’t do it that often,” her eyebrows lifted as she smiled. “But alright, that sounds good. You’ll have to buy me lunch.”

“What?”

“Anyway I’m headed back to work,” she turned around, her hair bouncing as she did. “See you later.”

~~~~~

Law stared boredly forward as Ruby compared limes to one another. This was _boring_ . He should’ve let her go with Clione because he was standing around watching her stare at limes. No, he had to go and let his _feelings_ use his mouth instead of his _brain._

“When were these picked?” Ruby asked the merchant.

“Just yesterday.” Ruby hummed. Law watched her talk to the merchant, gesturing as she still held limes in her hands. She looked ridiculous. And cute. And he was going to _kill_ _himself_ if he couldn’t stop his mind from automatically wandering to thoughts like that. Sure she was cute, but did he have to think about it all the time? No!

“Alright. I need all of them.”

“All?”

“Yes,” Ruby pat Law’s back. “Pay the man.”

“Huh?” Law blinked back to reality.

“Limes,” she said walking over to a crate of limes and picking them up. “We’re getting all of them.”

“All of them?”

“Yes, hurry up and pay so you can carry the other crate.” She started to walk off and he would’ve gotten distracted by watching her swaying hips if the merchant hadn’t cleared his throat and held out his hand for the money.

“Do we really need all of them?” Law caught up with Ruby.

“Yep,” she walked towards the sub. “For now we’ll use these to cook and whatnot with. I’m going to experiment with some other limes to see if I can make the most of them. That’ll take a bit, so we’re stockpiling for now.”

“Ah.” He shifted the crate and followed after her. “Are you always experimenting with things like this? You made that flower, too.”

“Yeah!” She grinned in excitement. “Thanks to my greenhouse I’m able to create all sorts of things. I used to want to do it all the time but didn’t have the means,” she started to walk up the ramp to the Tang and he nodded as she happily spoke about plants and experiments. Law smiled at her enthusiastic face. She was cute. “Ah,” she stopped as they reached her greenhouse. “Sorry, I’ve been rambling on, haven’t I?”

“It’s fine,” he said and opened the greenhouse door for her. “I want my crew to be passionate about their work. No sense in having you all do things you don’t care about.” Ruby smiled softly.

“Over here,” she placed the crate on the ground next to a table. “Thanks, Law.”

“For what?”

“Letting me be this way and granting me a greenhouse, I’ve never…” she cleared her throat. “You’re a pretty great captain.”

“I know.” Ruby laughed.

“Here,” she turned and started for the door. “I’ll buy you lunch, come on.”

“Thought I was supposed to be buying you lunch.”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Right, right.” He started to lead the way out of the greenhouse. “Tell me more about these limes you’ll be feeding us.”

Ruby excited hopped over to him, starting where she left off about her limes. He didn’t even mind it when she wrapped her arm around his. Although, he did get some odd stares from the crew. Sure, Ruby did it with all members of the crew, but Law rarely let her do it with him. If he was honest, he wanted to be this close to her and the idea of being like this in public wasn’t so terrible.

This woman really was making him too soft, in the end.


	30. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Penguin, Shachi, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Past, tragic backstory, death, death of a child, fire, the governement sucks, false reports  
> Notes: I’m sure someone is curious about Ruby’s past.

It’s not like they were _snooping_. It’s been a few months since Ruby joined the ship and they knew close to nothing about her past. Just the little bits she’s mentioned and two other things. The Molverg Fire Incident and the Upor Explosion. Ruby was involved with those two moments somehow. They had no idea what these events were, but there was no harm in doing a little history research, right?

They walked into a library on some random island, wearing casual street clothes, not at all looking like pirates. They searched the library top to bottom trying to find any information.

“What can you tells us about the Molverg Fire Incident?” They shoved various books and newspapers towards the librarian. The woman adjusted her glasses, seemingly unfazed by their enthusiasm.

“It happened 14 years ago,” she started. “The Sela Family was wanted for rebelling against the government. The head of the household, Juniper Sela, was the one who lead it all. She hated the government was seeking to tear it down.” She flipped to a page on one of the newspapers. “It was obviously a large secret ploy. Many interviews with the people on the island stated they had no idea and would have never expected it from her. According to the reports, it caused her husband great turmoil and eventually drove him insane. He set fire to the house and locked everyone inside. It killed Juniper, her husband, and the twin children.” Wait. Ruby was a twin? The librarian paused. “Well,” she looked over to a board with wanted posters on it. “Well, not both the twins it seems.”

“What do you mean? Are you saying that they’re the same person?” Penguin asked like he didn’t see the woman everyday.

“Well, it was always suspected Sela Ruby survived, seeing she’s supposed to be behind the mastermind behind the Upor Explosion.”

“What’s that?” Shachi spoke up and looked up right when Law walked in the door with Ruby. They were talking amongst themselves, noticing the wanted posters immediately and subtly taking them down. “You know what never-”

“ _That_ was a huge thing,” the woman wagged her finger and Shachi noticed the two of them look over. “The Upor Explosion was when three suspected black market warehouses were set on fire.” Shachi felt his face burn as Ruby’s steady gaze stayed on them. He looked to Law, who didn’t look like he was interested in saving their hides from the situation. “There were all sorts of weapons and drugs in the warehouses, so the government got involved immediately. And _then_ the Revolutionaries.”

“Why?” Penguin asked tensely.

“Because while the three warehouses were burning, another warehouse, the final one, was found to have slaves. When the government realized this, they rescued them and got them to safety. The revolutionaries tried to take control, saying that the government had no business-”

_Slaves?_

“And...where does Sela Ruby come in?” Shachi interrupted  

“She’s the one who set the fire,” the librarian sat back. “ _Allegedly_.”

“I heard that she only set one on fire,” Ruby’s voice rang out. “But it was filled with explosive materials, which is why the others caught fire. You know, like a distraction.”

“Nonsense,” the librarian didn’t even look up. “It was found that she was part of the smugglers and black market group, as well. And that when she betrayed them, they shot and killed her. She probably didn’t feel like she got her fair share or something.” _Ruby’s scar._ “Or...they thought they killed her.” Ruby hummed.

“Sounds intense for someone who was just 17, don’t you think?”

“Well,” the librarian looked up to Ruby and paused, slowly growing pale. Ruby smirked before turning and walking out the door without another word. The librarian looked back to them and they grinned nervously.

“Thanks,” they said at the same time before trudging over to their captain, who was already rubbing his temples in stress.

~~~~~

“Ruby-chan,” Penguin called. Ruby looked up from her wine glass with a tired expression. “We’re-”

“Don’t apologize.” She said shortly. “Just tell me what you want to know.” Penguin looked at Shachi and he shrugged.

“What really happened to your family?”

“Government and marines set fire to the house; not unlike Ohara but not quite as monumental or important or _devastating_.” She sighed. “My mother was researching things that she probably shouldn’t have, and it got everyone killed.”

“What was it?”

“What the D. means; among other things. She probably found something, if they were so willing to kill us.”

“And...you had a twin?”

“Yeah, a brother. What else?”

“How did you escape?”

“I wasn’t in the house. I was out in the snow, late at night, like a dumb 10 year old. I saw the smoke, saw the fire, and then ran like hell when the marines noticed me and obviously weren’t there to _help_ me. Even as a 10 year old, I still had some control of my powers, so I was able to evade them for a couple weeks before finding a fishing boat to stow away on.”

“And the explosions?”

“Set fire to _one_ warehouse to distract people from noticing me getting those people out. I just…didn’t think it would go up _that_ fast.” She sighed. “The people I worked for realized it was me and attempted to kill me. They sent dogs and hunters after me as I ran through a forest. Luckily I was able to escape with just the shoulder injury, although I was nearly dead by the time I found someone who could help. Then he only agreed to save me after I saw I would repay him with labor and whatever else he could think of.” She downed her wine glass.

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.” She shrugged. “Obviously that’s all I’m willing to share.” She stood up and started out of the mess hall. “There are some other things that I would rather keep quiet about. Things that newspaper journalists can’t record and nosy librarians can’t research.” She turned to them. “Just ask next time.”

And then she left.

“We should probably make this up to her,” Shachi looked over to him.

“Probably.” He murmured. “Do you think she’s told Law?”

“Maybe. We probably should ask either way.” Shachi sighed.

“What kinda chocolate does she like?”

“All. And I already used that.”

“So? It’s not like we can give _her_ flowers.”

“Maybe a dress?”

“What’s her size?”

“Extra small?”

They both groaned.

“It’s small!” They heard her yell down the hall. “And I like the kind with caramel in it!”

Well, at least she’d forgiven them.


	31. Splinters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Shachi, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: devil fruits, Mori mori no mi  
> Notes: Something quick and cute since the next chapter isn’t.

Ruby groaned at how hot and humid this island was. It was awful. Like you were literally breathing in water.

“Stop whining Ruby, at least you’re not wearing a boiler suit.” Shachi whined.

“So take it off, it’s not like Law actually requires you to wear it,” she pointed out. Ruby fanned herself with her hand that was actually a palm tree fan because she was an actual plant; this couldn’t get worse. She was sweaty and sticky and hot and gross. Then she felt her hair pop out of her bun.

“Nice,” Shachi said monotone. She knew she looked dumb. She knew her curly, thick hair was poofy and unreasonable

“Ruby, you look ridiculous.” She heard her captain’s voice behind her, not holding back his amusement. She turned and glared at him.

“I’m aware,” she said annoyed and he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and scanned the island. “Oh, hello,” she brushed past him and his curious face and made a beeline for a tree. She touched it, rubbing her thumb on it, looking at the leaves, even smelling and tasting it.

“Ruby, what in the hell are you doing?” Law asked only slightly concerned.

“Watch,” she concentrated and turned her body into the bark of the tree, her hair turning into the leaves. “And now I thrive,” she bowed.

“Dammit,” Shachi whined. “That’s not fair! I forgot you could do that!”

“Maybe you should’ve thought of that before being boring and normal.” Ruby grinned and watched Law roll his eyes.

“Get to work; we need the sub back in order before we can get on board again.” He ordered and Shachi nodded before trudging off. “You’re weird.”

“Thanks. Give me a hug.”

“Absolutely not. Last time you decided to hug me while you were like this, you gave me splinters on purpose.”

“Huggy splinters.”

“Ruby, go find us food before I make you sit in the sub.”

“But it’s too hot on the sub.”

“Then go,” at this point Law was trying his best not to look amused.

“Fiiiine,” she turned and started to walk towards the jungle; grinning when she heard Law muttering about how she got away with too much shit.


	32. The Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Bepo  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Implied CSA, PTSD, bad times sad times  
> Notes: Ruby doesn’t know how to deal with her past sometimes.

_Ruby wrapped her scarf tighter around her face. What was it? In the negatives out? She huffed and did her best not to shiver._

_“Iunia,” someone called her name. Kayla, maybe? “Boss wants to see you.” Ruby looked behind her to the main warehouse and sighed. She started to walk forward and past the girl as she muttered something about getting her thanks. Ruby rolled her eyes and kept walking._

_“Thanks.”_

_~~~~~_

_“You did well,” Boss said with a bored expression. “You managed to get everything safely across the border and you didn’t even have to kill anyone.”_

_“Thanks,” Ruby said and hugged herself. Was it colder in here than it was outside. “It’s because-”_

_“I don’t care,” he stopped her. “All I care about is that the job was done, you didn’t fuck up, and we have our money. All are true; so good job.” Ruby nodded and stared at the floor. “Take off your coat; aren’t you hot?” Ruby looked up confused and saw his amused expression. She swallowed and stripped herself of her coat and scarf. “There, much better. Attractive, as always.”_

_“Um-”_

_“You know what’s really attractive? When your mouth is shut.” Ruby snapped her mouth shut and tried to control her clattering teeth and shivering body. “Better. You might even make a good, silent, obedient, wife one day; you know, if I let you and all.” He and his men started laughing but it all faded out and away. It’s all she could do these days to keep herself from...everything._

_After all, she was stuck here forever. After all, Boss was the only one who’d ever come close to caring about her._

_~~~~~_

Ruby woke with a sudden start. She took a deep, shaky breath and pulled away from whomever had decided to curl up in her bed. This was an _unfortunate_ time for her crew mates to be in her bed. She scrambled out of bed and her feet hit the cold floor of the Tang, sending a shiver down her spine.

She stood up and walked out of the cluttered room, too many people who were too close. She felt claustrophobic and closed in on. She needed to _get out_ . She walked to a window, checking to see if they were above or below water, and as luck would have it; they were _below_ . Which meant _no fresh air_. She clenched her teeth so hard her jaw ached.

She needed to stop thinking of that time. That’s why she had the nightmare.

It’s not Shachi and Penguin’s fault. Just because they brought it up and asked questions, didn’t mean she needed to dwell on it. It didn’t mean she needed to continue to think about it.

She blindly made her way to her makeshift greenhouse room, desperate for solitude. It was _hers_. Law had granted it to her as if it was unimportant but it meant the world to her. She shut the door and locked it, taking a deep breath, then letting out a shaky one. She leaned against the door and covered her head with her hands, burying her face in her arms.

And then she let out a pathetic sob.

This wasn’t _fair_ . First, she almost drowns and was out of commission for two weeks; now she’s having vivid flashbacks and nightmares of her time with _them_ . With _him_. She covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to stifle the noise. She jumped when someone knocked on the door.

“Ruby-chan?” It was Bepo. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

“What’s up, Bepo?”

“You left the bedroom in a hurry,” he sounded ridiculously concerned. “And you’ve been crying. What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” she lied. “I’m just feeling restless, is all.” Bepo didn’t answer her at first. She heard him sigh and she closed her eyes.

“Can I come in then?” Dammit. She thought for a moment. If she told him no, then he’d be even more suspicious than he was now and _probably_ get help. If she said yes, then he’d see what state she’s in.

“Yeah, hold on.” She’d rather deal with Bepo than anyone else right now. Bepo wasn’t _human._ He didn’t poke and prod and try to touch her. She opened the door and let him in, ignoring his confused and concerned face.

“Ruby-chan, what's wrong?” She sighed as he walked in. She closed and locked the door, and sat back on the floor.

“I had a nightmare.” She hugged her knees. Bepo sat next to her, worried etched on his bear face.

“Why did you run away? We have helped in the past.”

“I didn’t...want to be around humans...human men.” She trusted her crew. She _loved_ her crew. However, the idea of being around men right now made her nauseous. She felt herself start to cry. “I don’t want to feel this way.”

“Ruby-chan…” he said sadly.

“I know the crew wouldn’t hurt me,” she sniffed. “I just can’t do it right now.”

“That’s okay,” Bepo said.

“You don’t have to stay with me.”

“I want to.”

“Oh.”

“You should talk to the captain, you know.”

“He’s not a therapist.”

“But he’s willing to give advice.” Ruby frowned. “You don’t have to, and I won’t say anything, but maybe-”

“I know,” she snapped. “I know,” she said softly. “I’ll figure it out.” Bepo nodded and sighed.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

The sat in silence (not complete silence, she was still crying), against the door. Ruby trying to control her racing thoughts. She leaned against Bepo, snuggling into his warm fur. He was so comforting, which was weird because polar bears were supposed to be some of the most dangerous predators in the sea. But Bepo was soft and kind and cuddly. Sure she’s seen his paws dyed red because he fought someone, but not anyone she cared about.

She must’ve cried herself to sleep because she felt a blanket being placed on her. She ignored it, attempting to fall back asleep against a snoring Bepo.

“Is she okay?” Someone whispered. That was Ikkaku.

“Probably not,” that was Law. Ah. That made sense. Ruby had locked the door and he probably teleported in with Ikkaku. “She’s been crying.” He sighed tiredly. “Good job coming to get me, they would’ve gotten sprayed with the misters that come on in about in an hour.”

“I wasn’t even aware of that, I was just worried about her.” Ikkaku paused. “It _is_ interesting that you knew, though.”

“Of course I know the workings of my ship. I had Ruby give me the times when she set it up.” Did he? She didn’t remember him asking for it. She remembered _rambling_ about it and him _apparently_ _acting_ like he was disinterested. She curled under the blanket and into Bepo. She was too tired to think about it anymore, anyway.


	33. Hope of Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: CSA mention, Rape mention, depression, PTSD, suicide mention  
> Notes: Ruby goes to Law to explain herself.

Law watched Ruby walk into the kitchen, acting like she didn’t spend the night in her greenhouse. She sighed before grabbing a mug and pouring coffee into it, before downing it. Everyone in the kitchen looked intimidated; she _never_ drank black coffee. She breathed out and set her coffee in the sink, filling it with water, and then walking into the cafeteria.

Everyone watched her anxiously, the tension in the room thick and humid; and nobody even knew _why_. Save for the four from the previous night, of course.

“Law,” she grabbed his attention.

“Yeah?”

“I need to speak with you...as a patient.”

“I see,” he stood up, grabbing his coffee. “Let’s go to my study.”

~~~~~

Law drank his coffee as he watched Ruby try to talk to him.

“Sorry,” she apologized, finally realizing the silence. “This is hard, and it’s not like you’re a therapist.”

“Take your time,” he said calmly. “And I’m your ca- friend, you can confide in me.” Ruby moved hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

“It’s a lot.”

“I can deal with a lot.”

“None of it is good; you’ll probably think less of me.”

“Doubtful.” She took another, slow deep breath.

“As you’re aware, I lost my parents when I was 10 and escaped from the military, traveling from island to island doing random jobs until I wasn’t deemed useful anymore.” He nodded. “That...stopped when I turned 14.”

“The Black Market group, right?” She nodded.

“Yeah, uh, they saw me defend myself against some guys and took me in, so to speak. I was young and alone, desperately seeking any attention I could get. Anyone to call a friend or even just an acquaintance.” She clenched her fists and her hands shook. “I-I-I-”

“Ruby, if it makes you too uncomfortable, you don’t have to continue.”

“I’m fine,” that was a lie. “Once I was in, I was basically a number; but they kept me longer than anyone else had and I had clothes and a bed and _food_ . Like, _protein_.” She chuckled sadly. “As you would have it, cannon fodder is exactly that, but I continued to survive and because of that, I got more and more recognized until…” she stopped and closed her eyes.

“Ruby?”

“Until Boss noticed me.”

“Boss?”

“Until Knotley Jobst noticed me,” she corrected.

“Are you serious?” He couldn’t help but ask. He sat up, anxiously leaning in. “Didn’t he work for Joker at some point?” Ruby shrugged at him, looking a little confused and curious.

“I never got that far in the ranks. I never heard mention of a “Joker”. I was used for other things.” She shifted uncomfortably. “At first it was mostly smuggling and all that; that’s all the big names cared about, but Bo- Knotley…grew interested in me.” Law frowned at her.

“As a fighter or-”

“He slept with me...a lot.” She could be _so_ blunt sometimes. She looked at him with hardened features, steeling herself and closing herself up.

“Ah.” Ruby immediately deflated. She closed her eyes placed her face in her hand, resting her elbow on the arm of the chair. She opened her eyes and Law waited for her.

“At the time, I think I let it happen because I was so alone. I was desperate for any shred of affection; that hardly feels like an excuse, though.” Law stayed silent and let her talk. Arguing that she was wrong and that it wasn’t her fault in any way can come later. She swallowed. “I think everyone on this ship has asked me about my nightmares and I always give different stories, but half the time it’s of him. His fucking face and his grossly wet, clammy hands.” She physically shuddered and looked like she retch at any moment. She looked back over to him through her fingers. “You have something similar in your past, so I’m sure you understand.” Law’s expression didn’t change and he didn’t answer her.

They had had the silent agreement and acknowledgment that their pasts were far too similar sometimes, months ago, and that somethings, you can just recognize.

“You said half the time?”

“Part of the other half is when I lost my parents, I don’t really remember a lot of family but I remember that night. Another part is from my time after the smugglers. After I escaped death and moved on...I became…” she groaned.

“Promiscuous?”

“Strangely tactful, but yes. I drank a lot, did a lot of drugs, and had so much sex with so many partners I couldn’t even ballpark the number for you.” She huffed. “Not that there’s anything wrong with the sex part, in theory, it was just not what was best for me.”

“You repressed and hid away your feelings and trauma, hoping that it’d be cured or just go away?”

“I mean, I thought I’d be long dead by now, whether from someone who drugged me, the government, or my own hand; so, you know, that’s one way of it just going away.”

“Ruby,” he finally interrupted her, real concern pushing him to say something.

“It’s fine.”

“It’s _not.”_

“I don’t think that way anymore; besides, I’m too stubborn for suicide.” She joked and he relaxed _slightly_ . “But, back to the original point, it was...an incredibly winding road I walked. I’d get myself into situations where I’d end up hurt or at risk of. Many things I can’t remember, but many things I _can._ They’re not necessarily worth mentioning, they’re not anything that will come up unless there’s a specific trigger, but they’re there.” She sighed. “And it’s not as if I didn’t enjoy sex some of the time. There were times I did genuinely enjoy myself and would sometimes have the thought, “maybe if I could find someone to care about me, this would be better.”” She shrugged and removed her hand from her face, leaning back into a chair. “But, as I started to grow up and mature, I realized I’m not meant to be cared for like that.”

“Why?”

“Because, well, I’m a lot,” her tone grew a depressed note. “Asking someone to care for another person who needs so much help and hand holding, it’s too much to ask.”

“Wouldn’t you do it?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean someone else should, and I definitely shouldn't expect it. Besides, it’s a moot point, isn’t it? I’m here, with you and the crew; I don’t really think about romance and relationships like I did then.” She gave her first smile. “It’s good here.”

“That’s...good, then.”

“Mm,” she sighed. “Anyway, that is what I have nightmares and flashbacks over. That’s what causes me to flinch and get jumpy when I’m touched sometimes. It’s why I don’t drink that much and why I refuse to let anyone touch my drinks while in bars.”

“That makes sense,” he said. “If anyone makes you uncomfortable, make sure to say something. We’re all here to help you heal.” She sighed and looked at the floor, frowning deeply.

“I don’t really know how to heal; I’ve felt defective for so long, that I’m not sure I can.” She smiled sadly, tears shining in her eyes. “I’m still a little lost and broken; I mean, I’ve been so difficult and unlovable, why would that change?” Law stood up and walked around his desk, deep frown on his face. “Law?” She blinked and looked up. He sighed through his nose.

“None of that is true,” he said sternly. “Ruby, depression is hard and it sucks and me just saying these things won’t convince you; but you need to convince yourself that it’s not true. I don’t care if you have to say to the mirror everyday to convince yourself; but you’re not unlovable.” Ruby’s eyes widened, the tears from before falling. “Every single person on this ship cares about you; we would all fight for you. Recognize that and don’t insult the crew by saying otherwise.” Ruby shifted her gaze to the floor, wringing her hands in her lap. Law sighed and knelt down. “When was the last time someone said they loved you?” Ruby’s head shot up, her eyes wide and clouding over in pain. She let out a sob. One so pathetic and innocent it made _his_ heart break. He reached for her hands, gently grabbing one of them and pulling her into him.

She immediately clung to him after he brought her in for the hug. She shook with her loud sobs, and all he could do is let her be like this. She _deserved_ to be like this; he knew that just from the small information she’d provided him. The recovery lecture can start later; for now, she deserved to mourn and she deserved to hurt.

So he let her cry.


	34. Salty Sailor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Shachi  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: language, alcohol  
> Notes: They’re all stupid.

“I can’t believe you were once wary of Ruby,” Law smirked and took a sip of bourbon. “You weren’t completely on board with her joining.”

“She was _new_ , was I supposed to just accept her?” Shachi drank whatever concoction he had made.

“Yes,” Law said simply and Shachi glared at him. “She’s one of your best friends now.” Law pointed his pinky at the woman attempting to get people to buy her a drink.

“Yeah, but _you’re_ the one who’s got feelings for her.” Law choked on his drink. Sure, maybe he was attracted to her. That’s fine. Actually, he wouldn’t be surprised if the whole crew didn’t have some sort of crush on her. Feelings? Absolutely not.

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m not- Ruby _isn’t-_ ”

“I think my point was just proven.”

Law’s face went red and he downed his bourbon. Ruby caught his eye and she smiled brightly at him, giving him a small hand wave. Which he returned without a second thought. He realized what he was doing and glared at Shachi.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” he had a wicked grin on his face. Law looked back over to Ruby, who had started approaching them, three drinks in her hands.

“Hey guys, just scored three shots, would you like to partake?”

“Hell yes,” Shachi took _all three_ and downed them.

“That wasn’t…” Ruby sighed. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.” She moved to sit down next to Law in the booth. “Scooch, or I’ll sit in your lap.” Law slid over and Ruby sat next to him, closely. Very closely. She was leaning on him. She smiled _cutely_ at him and he frowned.

“That won’t work on me.” Ruby pouted.

“Please?” Law sighed.

“Fine, I need another anyway.”

“Get me one, too.” Shachi said happily.

“You _just_ had three.” Law sighed

“Oh, so you just buy drinks for beautiful women?”

“Yes.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Ruby’s voice cut in and Law’s eyes widened. Shachi had that grin on his face again and Law _wanted to kill him._

“I mean,” he turned his attention to Ruby who was looking flattered and genuinely curious. He turned back to Shachi who had abandoned them. “I think it’s fairly obvious how attractive you are. You’re the one who introduced yourself as beautiful, if I remember correctly.” 

“Oh,” she said. “Yeah, of course.” She shrugged and looked to the bar briefly. “Anyway, about those drinks.”

“Right, of course.” He stood up and walked away, catching the eyes of Shachi and Penguin, who were definitely making fun of him. 

They’re on latrine duty tomorrow. 


	35. Medical Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Heart Pirates, Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: Sometimes, you just can’t help

“Ruby-chan, stay here.” She heard a crew member say. “You don’t have anyway to help.”

“But-”

“You’ll just get in Cap’s way.” Someone snapped and Ruby swallowed.

“Okay,” she said quietly. They were right. She didn’t have any medical knowledge; she’d just be in Law’s way if she entered the medbay. Besides, he was surely determined and upset because it was Bepo who had been seriously hurt. Ruby paused and made her way to the control room. She had an idea.

It was hours later when Law finally made it back to his room. He squinted his eyes confused before meeting her own.

“Hi,” she said timidly. “Uh, I cleaned and organized your room and bathroom; the crew’s quarters, kitchen, and control room.” She walked over to him. “You don’t have to worry about anything tonight, I’ll take care of things for the time being. There’s fresh towels for you in the bathroom, and all the soap has been replaced; so go ahead and try to relax, at least a little.” She smiled before walking towards the door. Or starting to, he grabbed her wrist and kept her in place.

“You didn’t have to do all of that. There’s a reason chores are split up, and you definitely don’t have to clean up someone else’s mess.”

“I,” She sighed. “I’m useless when it comes to medical things. So, if I could make it easier for everyone else, at least I helped in my own way, right?” Law took in a deep breath  

“Thank you,” he muttered, sounding completely exhausted.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ruby smiled and smoothed out her clothes.

“Ruby, could you stay with me tonight?”

“Huh?” Her head shot up. He...he was rarely the one who asked for emotional support. It was usually literally anyone else asking him for support. “What about-”

“I already assigned nightshift,” he said walking towards his closet. “I…” he hesitated before turning and looking at her. Ruby blinked; he was obviously struggling to be open with her.

“Alright,” she shrugged. “Always nice to sleep on a decent mattress anyway.” He snorted before changing his shirt. Ruby sat on the bed as he changed and got ready for bed. He made his way to the bed and sat next to her. 

“Can I make an odd request?”

”Depends on how odd it is.”

”Can I lay my head in your lap?” Ruby blinked and looked at him. He was acting...bashful? No, vulnerable.

”Yeah, as many times as I’ve fallen asleep on you guys, it’s only fair you all can do the same. Whatever you want to do, you’re welcome to do.”

“That’s a dangerous offer.” He joked and Ruby grinned. “Between my authority and your willingness, you’re almost like one of those annoyingly innocent women in those romance books.” Ruby’s grin widened.

“The difference is, I can and will kill you in your sleep.”

“Oh, I get the privilege of dying while sleeping? You are too kind.” Ruby giggled and stared at him gently.

“You’d never hurt me.” Law looked humbled for a brief moment before returning to his normal self.

“Don’t count on it, Sela, I am a dangerous, disturbed pirate.” Ruby smiled.

“Of course, not at all asking to be cuddled at the moment.” 

“No, not at all.” He sighed tiredly and fell to the side, his head landing in her lap, almost immediately passing out. His snores filled the room and Ruby stratched his head. 

She snorted at herself. She didn't even have time to get comfortable before  allowing his request. These pirates had gone and made her soft. 


	36. Flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Heart Pirates, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Vomit, other sick related side effects  
> Notes: Ruby can never catch a break.

“Captain,” Penguin called to Law, sounding mildly concerned.

“What is it,” he said, not looking away from the monitors.

“Ruby’s been puking for over an hour now.” That got his attention. “Figured I’d come to get you to save her from dying or something.”

“Or something,” he commented and stood up. “Stay here, is she in the bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

Law made his way to the communal bathroom, opening the door to see Ruby hunched over a toilet, half naked from the waist up, and Ikkaku rubbing her back soothingly with one hand, holding her hair in the other.  

“I’ll take it from here, Ikkaku.” Law sent her away.

“Aye, captain.” She nodded and gave Ruby a worried glance before walking away.

Ruby groaned when he approached her.

“Are you here to be an actual doctor?”

“I usually am an _actual_ doctor, Ruby. Lift your head up.” She shook her head no and Law frowned. “Don’t be stubborn.”

“I’m fine,” she dry heaved. “It’s just a hangover, I can handle it.” That was wrong. He’d seen Ruby drink more than just a glass of wine before.

“Ruby, I’m your doctor, it’s in your best interest to not lie to me.” She groaned again.

“I hate you,” she muttered and he smirked.

“Only children hate doctors.”

“I will vomit on you.”

“You think threats like that affect me?” She didn’t respond. “Why are you like this?”

“Aren't _you_ the Doctor? Shouldn’t you know?” She snapped, which wasn’t intimating at all since she started to dry heave again. “Maybe it’s food poisoning.”

“Uh-huh,” he lifted her limp wrist and checked her pulse. “Tired and fatigued?” She nodded. “Difficulty swallowing?” She nodded again. “Nausea, chills, fever?” She nodded again. “When did this start?”

“Last night.”

“What happened?”

“Numb, nausea, fuzzy sight...I don’t remember much aside from immediately getting to the sub, after eating my fries.”

“Alright, let’s get you up.” He moved to help her stand and she made a pathetic moan and tried to wave him off.

“I can...stand on my own.” She said and very shakily stood up. Only to lose her footing and fall. That’s actually incorrect; she was very clearly lightheaded and woozy and she fell. At least he counted on that and caught her.

“Is that so?” He teased and there was no response. She had _fainted_. Crap.

~~~~~~

Ruby woke up in an incredibly comfy bed. So comfy she immediately fell back asleep a second time. Then woke up a third and then fell asleep again.

Where the hell was she? What was the last thing she remembered?

Vomiting in the bathroom, Ikkaku trying to help, Penguin getting Law, Law...oh. She opened her eyes and realized she was definitely in her captain’s room. In his bed. She was in Law’s bed. She took a deep breath and looked around the room. Empty.

Why would he bring her here instead of the infirmary?

She sat up, head in her hand, and sighed. She needed to shower and brush her teeth. However, she did not want to walk around the sub in just a pair of panties. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked up when the door suddenly opened.

“Really?” Law said annoyed. “I’m gone for 5 minutes and you wake up and are trying to get up?” Ruby frowned.

“Why am I in your bed?”

“It’s more comfortable than the infirmary.” She couldn’t argue with that, she supposed. She had consistently complained about the infirmary beds and told Law to put her in a better bed whenever she needed aid. She didn’t think he was actually listening to her.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” she rubbed her head. “I need to shower.”

“Use mine, I’ll tell you what happened after.”

“Alright,” she shrugged. Law helped her up and she walked into the bathroom and then took a _long_ shower; brushing her teeth while she was in there and when she got out.

“Better?” He looked up from his book and stared at her through his reading glasses.

“Yeah, I still feel pretty gross, though.”

“That’s to be expected. The island we recently visited had a strain of flu that you’ve never been exposed to. It takes a few days to set in, I removed the virus from your system but it took a toll on your body and you’ll need a few days to recover.”

“I see,” she sat on his bed again. “I almost died again didn’t I?”

“You did; the strain was lethal.” He said it so casually that if you didn’t know him as well as his crew did, you wouldn’t know that he was actually relieved she came out alright. Ruby smiled softly.

“Thanks captain.”

“Don’t mention it.”


	37. Love Into The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Heart Pirates, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: *nickleback voice* look at these photographs

It was a small thing. A quirk, if you will. Ruby had picked up photography not long after her family died. She wasn’t anything special, she just enjoyed taking pictures, saving those memories so that she can look back on something fondly. 

Naturally, she didn’t have that many. She often would end up destroying the ones from her past that originally were thought to be good, only to bring her pain now. Well, that is to say, she didn’t have that many,  _ at first _ . Ever since joining the Heart Pirates her collection had grown exponentially. 

“Ruby-chan,” Jean Bart looked over her shoulder. “I didn’t take you as an artist.” Ruby laughed. 

“Oh, I’m not. But I figured that we should have some way of showing off all these amazing  _ family photos _ .” Truly, she was nothing special; but with cork boards, various pins with different designs and colors and rhinestones, she figured she could act like the teenager she never was and put up photos of everyone in the crew quarters (she bought an extra for Law  _ just in case _ ). She sat at a kitchen bench, working on her project as Jean Bart and Ikkaku sat in the room with her. 

“Ohh! Let me see!” Ikkaku shoved in. “Oh wow, I thought I was crazy when I was thinking you took a lot of pictures, but apparently I was right.”

“Yeah, I do. I want to be able to save these for us to look at later. We’re gonna forget a lot of moments, so why not, you know?” They both nodded and watched her place photos on the board. Asking questions and comments along the way, gathering interest from the crew members that walked in. Soon, the entire crew was looking at her work, interested (and flattered) that she bothered taking pics of everyone. 

“What is going on?” Law’s (slightly amused) voice called behind them. 

“We’re looking at Ruby’s photos!” Uni grinned. Law raised a brow and walked up to them. 

“Do you  _ really _ take this many?” He sifted through one of the boxes. 

“Not just me, I’ve noticed.” She smiled. Apparently, someone(s) had taken her camera and took photos of her as well (beyond her self portraits, obviously). She looked to a photo of not long after she joined, standing in the sunset on the deck of the Tang. Then her eyes drifted to a more recent photo, not a few days ago, when they were on a beach enjoying some downtime. She looked...different. 

She looked better. 

She was far too skinny in the first, even her muscles looked sad. She was paler and her eyes had far too much bruising, her hair didn’t have that lovely shine and sheen she had come to love so much. At first glance, many wouldn’t notice, you’d just think she was that way; but looking at the new photo, it was painfully obvious how she had been...suffering. How much effort she had put in to not looking like she was as awful and depressed as she was. In the new photo she was standing on the beach with a ball in her hands. She wore a black mesh one piece swimsuit, her hair in a messy bun, her nails manicured, her muscles firm, her skin no longer the white pale from before but a healthy glow of peach, her freckles showing on her skin; and she was  _ smiling _ . 

She was happy. 

She covered her mouth with her palm staring at her new photo, as the crew chattered happily around her; showing each other photo’s and laughing about. She felt Law sit next to her (after shoving in, she’s sure). 

“Don’t cry.” He said barely above a whisper. “You’ll ruin your mascara.” Ruby’s grin grew and she quickly wiped her eye ( _ not _ ruining her mascara, thank you).

“Don’t be silly.” She chuckled lightly. She watched Law pick up a photo of the entire crew. 

“Can I keep this?”

“Of course,” she reached over to her extra board. “Wanna board?”

“I’m fine.” He said sifting through the photos. He picked one up of the “original four,” one of (the many) him and Bepo sleeping together, a few others...and one of the two of them. Ruby felt herself blush. She didn’t think he cared enough about her to pick out a photo of the two of them. Especially one where he looked so annoyed. She was cradled in his arms, looking beyond pleased with herself. She’s pretty sure the photo was when she “tripped” and made him carry her. She was really just being lazy and taking advantage of his inability to tell his crew no. But he packed it away in his small pile, unreadable expression. 

“Still don’t want the board?” She slowly slid it over. He rolled his eyes but took the board, causing her to grin. 

“I’m glad you’re happy with us.” He said it so quietly that she almost didn’t catch it. She blinked before grinning widely, her eyes tearing up again. He looked over and stared at her for a moment. “I said don’t cry.”

“Don’t be so nice then.” He scoffed and reached over, wiping a tear from her face. Ruby felt her heart speed up as his fingers  _ gently  _ brushed over her cheekbone. She smiled softly at him, the sounds of the crew ignoring them starting to drown out. He removed his hand and looked at her awkwardly before shifting his gaze to the photos. She blinked and watched him for a moment, before her eyes widened and she swiftly turned back to her project. 

_ Oh no.  _


	38. Fainting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Penguin  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: None

Penguin sat in a chair staring at the monitors in the control room boredly. Today was slow and uneventful, something that rarely happened on the sub. Just the other day they were on an island where the island villagers threw them a feast. Sure, the reason they did it was because they wanted Ikkaku and Ruby to marry into the tribe but they quickly grabbed each other and said they were married to each other.

He wasn’t ungrateful for the quiet day on the sub. It was nice, but sometimes…

“Penguin,” Ruby’s voice called through the intercom. “I need you in my greenhouse.”

“What happened?”

“Law fainted.” Penguin shot up and grabbed an emergency kit. Of course when he was complaining about being bored something like this happens. Penguin rushed to Ruby’s greenhouse and saw her kneeling by Law’s head. “I caught him before he fell.” She said before clearing her throat. Her shaky voice betrayed her calm expression. She was worried.

“That idiot,” Penguin scoffed. “I told him to stay in bed.”

“Huh?”

“He’s sick,” Penguin huffed out. “You said you caught him, so he didn’t hit his head?” Ruby shook her head. “So, we just need to put him to bed and take care of his sick ass.” Ruby relaxed significantly.

“Oh, okay,” she frowned and brought her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. Penguin watched her for a moment before sighing.

“Can you carry him?” She nodded and immediately started to pick him up. They walked to Law’s bedroom and Ruby gently laid him down. Penguin placed a wet washcloth on his forehead with an annoyed grunt. “Thanks for getting me.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to just leave him there.”

“Was he doing his rounds?”

“I think so,” she frowned. “We started to just talk and then he looked woozy and…” her frowned deepend.

“He’s fine, he’s just an idiot. It’s good he got distracted by talking to you. I’d rather him faint around someone than in the middle of the hall.” Ruby sighed and nodded. “Thanks for worrying about him.” Ruby smiled.

“Well, he is my captain,” she said fondly and Penguin grinned.

“And your crush?” Ruby snapped her head over with a large blush on her face.

“Sh-shut up. He might wake up. How did you even know?”

“No, he’s out cold. And I dunno, it’s obvious?” Ruby’s blushed deepend. “Except to him. He’s oblivious.” Ruby relaxed and looked down at him.

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve never been in this situation before,” she admitted.

“Never had a crush on anyone?” She shook her head.

“I’ve never really had the opportunity...and I never gave myself the opportunity when I had potential to. I’m sure it’ll go away eventually. It better at least.”

“Why?” Penguin frowned.

“Because...even if...even if he felt the same and we started a relationship, I don’t know how to be intimate. I don’t know how to be a girlfriend,” she frowned sadly. “And I don’t want to distract him from One Piece.”

“Who knows, maybe that could be a good thing.” Ruby looked over to him confused. “Don’t worry about it. Come on, Ruby-chan, let’s let him get some rest before he wakes up and I chew him out.” Ruby smiled at that.

“Alright,” she started to walk out and he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him, still fairly tense. Penguin huffed. These two better figure it out soon.


	39. Feverish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Bepo  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: Oh, how the turns have tabled.

“Would you let me take care of you?” Ruby said annoyed and pushed Law down onto the bed.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re sick, Law. Don’t try to bullshit me.”

“I’m not. It’s just a cold, I will be fine, Ruby.”

“Get in bed.” Law sighed annoyed and glared up at her. Ruby had her hands on her hips and was giving him a disapproving look. Would he just relax? “Everything will be okay, Law. At least take a nap. If you do that, you’re free to take back over.”

He finally agreed. He probably knew he wouldn’t win in terms of stubbornness. Ruby left her captain’s bedroom to go about the day. Five hours later she decided she would check up on Law with a bowl of soup.

She knocked on the door waiting for an answer. When there was none she assumed he was still asleep so she opened the door to put the soup on the table. She blinked when she noticed he wasn’t in bed. Bathroom. Right.

Ruby stretched and turned to walk out when his bathroom door swung open and out came steam. Oh. Oh no. Their eyes met and Ruby wanted to die.

“Don’t you knock?” He was between embarrassment and annoyance. His cheeks were starting to darken a bit.

“I did. I thought you were still asleep.” Don’t stare. Don’t blush. Just get out and pretend he didn’t come out of the bathroom with his hair damp, freshly showered, and completely fucking naked. Why wasn’t he wearing a towel? This was so embarrassing. 

“As you can see,” nope. “I’m not.” Ruby made a noise of acknowledgement and turned to leave.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “Food’s on the table.” She practically flew out of there. God what was wrong with her? It’s not like she’s never seen someone naked before.

Who was she kidding? It was Law. It’s not like she hadn’t been completely lusting after the man for a hot minute now. Of course she’d have this reaction to him naked. Of course he had to look good naked, too.

Ruby groaned and leaned against a wall before sliding down to sit with her head in her hands. This was awful. This was terrible. She couldn’t will the image of him naked out of her brain no matter how hard she tried.

“Ruby-chan?” Bepo startled her. “Are you okay?”

“No,” she moaned.

“Eh?! I’ll go get Captain!”

“No! Don’t!” She shot up. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry, Bepo. I just needed a moment is all! Let’s go get food, I’m hungry.” She grabbed him and dragged him along into the kitchen. And then ran into Law in the process. 

“Ah, Captain!” Bepo please. “You should check Ruby out.”

”And here I thought I was the sick one,” he mumbled, faint blush still on his cheeks.

”She’s feverish and anxious.” Bepo stop. Ruby was sure she had died. Especially when he raised a brow and got that obnoxious smug smirk on his face. 

“Oh, really?” Law stepped forward and Ruby immediately shoved her hand into his face. 

“I’m fine,” she said too quickly. “I’m going to shower. Nobody follow me.”

”Yes, you’ve already hit the accidentally sees naked quota for the day.”

“I hate you.” He just grinned at her in repsonse. “You’re a terrible friend.”

“I’m not that one who walked in on you naked.” Great. Now she’s going to be teased by him. Dumb jerk. “Go take your shower.”

”Way ahead of you,” she rushed passed him, feeling her burning face only getting worse as he chuckled behind her. 


	40. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Penguin, Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: My headcanon on how Law got his new hat.

This was bad.

Penguin had known Law long enough to know his most precious treasure was his hat. Like sure, the sword was cool and important, and the Tang was basically _nakama_ at this point, but his hat was _special._ It was all he had left of his country. It was all he had left of his sister.

And it was _lost_ . _Destroyed_. A battle with other pirates (ironically on land) caused it to be lost and destroyed. It was a hard reminder of how broken Law was, looking at him damn near in tears. There was nothing that anyone could do. No one could find it no matter how hard they looked. It was gone.

He, Shachi, and Bepo were the only ones allowed near him at the moment. The four of them have been through hell together so it made sense. The captain needed to be alone, only bothered for emergencies.

Which is why there was an aura of annoyance when there was a knock on the door.

“It’s me,” Ruby said smally before opening the door. She poked her head in and frowned sadly at Law. She stepped in fully; wet, bruised, a little bloody, and dirty from the fight (and rain he guessed). “So, uh, I don’t know...if this will help but…” she pulled out...his hat, the _remains_ of his hat, from behind her back. “It’s kinda fucked up but I found it well, I killed a man for it, so sorry about getting blood on it _but_ I bet if anyone can sew-oof!”

Law had rushed over and hugged her as she rambled on. Ruby’s eyes widened and a blush spread on her face. The three watching looked at each other and grinned.

“I can fix it,” Law croaked out. “Thank you, Ruby.”

“N-no problem.” Ruby’s face grew even more red. She hugged him back, burying her nose in his collarbone. They looked good like that. Penguin caught Shachi’s eye and realized...that bastard hasn’t figured out that Ruby has feelings for Law.

They were going to be difficult to set up without him.

In any case, none of that romance shit mattered now. Law had his treasure back, securing the other can happen later.


	41. Far From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: drugs, Language  
> Notes: I wrote this originally to be funny, and then turned into something not so funny.

Trafalgar Law was high as fuck.

And not off anything that Ruby said she could technically make but they were not allowed to smoke within 100 yards of her. He should be so lucky. No; it was off some spores (he thinks) on some island (which he’s sure is just a giant mushroom) in the middle of the Grand Line.

Getting high wasn’t an issue; usually. He typically always knew the when and why and how of the situation. Most importantly, how long it would potentially last and the side effects. He knew none of this and he wasn’t the only one stuck in this state. At least _half_ of his crew was; meaning he needed to figure out what was up just in case they starting bleeding from various openings.

“Law,” Ruby said from her seat in one of the common rooms. Her feet were propped up and she was reading some fashion magazine. She didn’t even look up to greet him.

“Ruby.” Ruby paused and raised a brow. She slowly looked up to him with a confused and almost offended expression.

“Are you _high?_ ”

“Yes,” he said slowly. The room was spinning. “I need you to-”

“Ha!” She started to laugh and snort. It would’ve been cute if he wasn’t sure he would fall at any moment. “Oh my _god_ , you go out to wander and you come back high as a goddamn kite.”

“Ruby, please,” he tried. “I need to gather the crew.”

“Sure, sure, after I make fun of you some more,” she grinned happily and he started over to her. “Oh my god, Captain. I can’t believe you left to get high, you could’ve just asked. Especially since you’re needing help now. I should get my camera and-” he took her face in his hands cutting her off.

“I need the crew,” he ordered weakly. “Need to figure out what this is.” Ruby raised a brow and reached up and brushed off his shoulder before looking at her hand.

“It’s Eadarporn,” she said through her squished cheeks.

“What about porn?”

“Not _porn_ , ya perv, _Eadarporn_.” She corrected, cheeks still squished. “It’s a fungus that has intoxicating, psychedelic, and/or hallucinogenic effects.”

“How do you-?”

“I’m a plant, Law. You think I don’t know everything I can about what I can make? I’ve read a lot of books about herbology and botanical shit. I’ve already read all your medicinal herb books.”

“That’s not important,” he said, cutting off her impressive achievements that will be praised at a later date. “How do I deal with this?”

“Take a nap?”

“ _Ruby.”_

 _“_ I’m serious, you can’t be allergic to it and there’s no way you all inhaled enough for it to start growing throughout your lungs and out your nose.” He stared at her. “That was a joke. Just go take a shower to wash off the remaining spores and then sleep it off. We can deal with the fungal infection stuff when you’re sober.”

“Can you help me to my room? I don’t think I can get there on my own. ”

“Yeah, of course.” She removed his hands from her face and then picked him up, cradling him like an infant.

“I forgot that you’re strong.”

“You think I paint these muscles on?” She asked walking to his bedroom. “I could bench you, you skinny nerd.” He laid his head on her shoulder taking in a deep breath.

“Are you wearing new perfume?”

“Uh, yeah actually, how did you know?” She kicked opened his door and walked in.

“You think I don’t know what you smell like?”

“I guess...so?” She laid him on the bed. “Will you be okay? Can you stand?”

“No.”

“You didn't try.”

“Can’t.” She snorted.

“You know this means I have to see you naked again, now, right? You have to shower.”

“I don’t care.”

“Alrighty.” She leaned over to the intercom button on the wall. “All non high members of my crew. Find you a buddy who _is_ high and bring them into the bathroom. Make them shower then put them to bed. If it’s uneven get two. I’m taking care of our beloved captain.” Various whoops and hollers and laughter was heard. She released the button and turned back to him. “Shower time.”

~~~~~

Ruby helped Law into his bathroom (who could in fact stand) and turned on the water.

“Go ahead and get undressed.” He made a noise of acknowledgement and she heard the shuffling of clothing. She wondered what kind of high he was; she made an explicit rule that no one was allowed to smoke anything anywhere around her since she hates smoke (honestly, edibles are so much more fun anyway). So, she wasn’t even sure _if_ Law ever got high. “Alright, go ahead and get in.” She turned and held out her hand for him, helping him in and into the water, following after to keep him steady.

“You’re going to ruin your dress,” he muttered to her.

“Well, I’m not about to lose future Warlord Trafalgar Law because he slipped and smacked his head open.”

“I just meant that you bought that recently and it would suck for you to lose it already.” She shrugged.

“Sounds like you just wanna see me naked,” she teased. Law looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. She grinned and lathered up soap in her hands. “Close your eyes, you’re clearly are having mobility issues.” She reached up and started to wash his hair.

“Something like that,” he said. “At least you’re not embarrassed this time.”

“ _Listen,”_  she started to blush. “Who just walks into their room _naked?_ ”

“Penguin.”

“Are you Penguin?”

“No, but I have my own room and had no clean towels.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “You got accustomed to the crew being naked around you anyway, I should be no different.”

“I guess you have a point.” Ruby created a vine to grab the shower head and spray his head. “You can open your eyes now.” She grabbed his arm and scrubbed while a vine scrubbed his back.

“Sorry.”

“Law, it’s a dress, don’t worry about it. I’ll just take your wallet and buy me another one.”

“Not that, for making you do this.” He sighed.

“We’re _nakama_ , aren’t we? Of course I’m going to help take care of you.” He closed his eyes and leaned forward, placing his forehead on her shoulder. Ruby froze and looked at his head out of the corner of her eye. She knew that he wasn’t in his right mind and she knew that this was a bit of an emergency since half the crew was in this state. But he was still naked and wet and _now he’s really close and naked and wet._ She felt herself blush and opened her mouth to change the subject and get him into to bed.

“Thank you,” he said. “If Lammy was still around, I’d want her to be like you.”

“Lammy?” She questioned.

“My sister.”

“Your…” Ruby swallowed. “Come on,” she chuckled nervously. “You don’t want your sister to end up being a traumatized whore now, do you?”

“I’d want her to end up beautiful and kind.” Ruby’s heart melted, if only a bit.

“Law, you don’t know half the stuff I’ve done in my life,” she said softly. “I’m hardly a role model but thank you, for giving me such high praise.” She knew _nothing_ of Law’s past other than he was from Flevance. She could only assume that he lost everything there. Law didn’t move, his eyebrow piercing brushing against her skin every so often. “Law?”

“Why did you agree to join?”

“Listen, Law, I understand you’re under the influence but you're _naked_ ,” she turned off the water with a vine. “Let’s get you to bed, alright? We’ll be back to normal tomorrow and you won’t be giving me anymore compliments, acting like I’m another crew member in no time.” She stepped out of the shower and helped him out, wrapping a towel around him. He started to try to dry himself off while she quickly stripped herself and wrapped his robe around her body. She led him into his bedroom, and into his bed. “Alight, go ahead and sleep it off. You know where to find me if you need help with anything.” She pulled the blanket over his body. He was laying on his stomach which meant his _cute butt_ was there and out and she needed to _leave_.

“Cora-san would have liked you.”

“Who?” Dammit. Her curiously immediately got the better of her. She sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

“My benefactor; after I lost everything, he was the one kind enough to save me.”

“I see,” she sighed tiredly. “I’m glad you had someone like that.”

“Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay with me.”

“Now?”

“In general.”

“Law, don’t be ridiculous,” she brushed his hair out of his eyes. “I’ve already said we’re _nakama,_ you’re stuck with me.” She smiled. “Get some sleep Law, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

~~~~~

Law woke up with a groan. He was naked in his own bed with no memory of how he got there. Let’s see, mushroom island, crew on sub, Ruby laughing at him, and then...nothing. He looked about the room and noticed a book open, with a sticky note, on his nightstand

_This is the mushroom, come get me if you need help with the antifungal meds._

_-R_

He from the note and to his book, noticing notes and highlight marks throughout the page. She was thorough for someone who never had any real schooling past age 10. Still, he needed to ask her a few questions, mostly about his memory loss. He pressed the button on the wall.

“Ruby, come see me.”

“‘Kay!” She was bright and ready for the day. She was there almost instantly. “You didn’t even put on clothes? Haven’t I seen you naked enough in the past week?”

“Funny,” he grumbled. “What happened? I don’t remember anything.”

“Of course, captain.” She threw some underwear in his face. “I’ll be happy to tell you after you get dressed.”

“Prude.”

“ _Funny.”_  

After Law got properly dressed, Ruby, albeit awkwardly, told him everything that happened. It...could have been far worse.

“Are you okay?” She asked timidly.

“Yeah…I will be...sorry that I...was clingy.”

“Ah, it’s fine. Hugging me and telling me you had a sister isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to me.” She shrugged. “You didn’t talk much at all, Law, just mostly mumbles. Don’t worry, your secrets are still secrets.” He let out a breath and nodded.

“Alright,” he stood up from his bed. “Let’s get the anti fungal ready.” Ruby gave him a small smile.

”Aye aye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven’t addressed this yet but a giant THANK YOU to everyone commenting and adding kudos to this fic. I mostly uploaded it because of “why not” and “boredom,” but im glad to see y’all like my garbage. I went back and edited many chapter titles based on songs in Ruby’s Spotify playlist (https://open.spotify.com/user/1280228860/playlist/02RQQqBbOrjiCMC7nLjdYN?si=b3iABe-QSgme_mnWwUIIhg). 
> 
> They all have special meanings, as most songs do; the link is there if anyone is interested.


	42. Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Shachi, Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warning: Language  
> Notes: This whole chapter is basically a flashback so I didn’t put the entire thing in italics.

Shachi would never admit it outloud, but he didn’t figure out that Law and Ruby had feelings for each other from the get go. He liked to think that since he knew the younger man from such an early stage of life, he had his emotions memorized. This was not the case.

At first, it was easy to see how Law felt. She was entertaining; interesting. Not to mention, the entire crew was convinced that they had already slept together back on her island. Ruby’s laughter and Law’s eye roll proved that wrong.

Then it turned into a friendly fondness, as Law did with his crew. Ruby was, _ultimately_ , a kind person; always offering to do chores, help train people to defend themselves better, taking shifts when someone was overwhelmed, things like that. Law respected how willing she was to integrate into and support the crew. Then it turned into good friend status. They were consistently spending time together but not so much that it seemed odd. Law trusted her in a fight because she was amazing at it.

Then Shachi realized (incorrectly), they were definitely sleeping together. The two of them had used sex as a way to blow off steam in the past, Ruby had no problems admitting that Law was attractive to her, and...they were _close_ . Often casually touching each other and _flirting_. Law didn’t flirt! Okay, maybe with death but he’s a dumbass. Ruby? Ruby flirts. Ruby could seduce people to do whatever she wanted; one time getting someone to buy the entire crew drinks. It made sense they would sleep together.

Then...he realized they were _stupid;_ because of _one_ conversation.

“Ah, I’m hungry!” Ruby stretched as she walked into the mess hall. She was wearing her own personal jumpsuit (black, more form fitting but still safe) with the top slightly unzipped (titties). Law followed after wearing his jumpsuit (yellow). Apparently they needed to go into the boiler room for the monthly maintenance checkup and Ruby was wanting to learn how. “Do you want anything to eat?” She threw a water bottle at Law, who caught it easily. She was not asking Shachi or Ikkaku who were also in the room. “I’m probably gonna make a grilled cheese...ohhh, mac and cheese sounds better!”

“Whatever you choose that’s fine,” he said and sat on the counter, opening the water bottle. Shachi whipped his head around and stared at the man flabbergasted. Law just said he didn’t care...if he ate bread?

“Oh wait! You hate bread!” Ruby clapped her hands together. “My bad, I’ll make us something else instead. Wait is this a gluten thing or you don’t like it?”

“Don’t like it.”

“Noted.” Then she pulled out various ingredients while humming. Shachi stared hard at Law’s back. Law didn’t throw a fit, he didn’t even _correct_ Ruby when she offered to make him something with bread. Shachi walked up to the two of them

“What are you making?”

“Grilled chicken salad, sans croutons for Law.” Ruby said.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Law said and Shachi stared at him, almost horrified.

“Oh, it’s not big deal, I just don’t pull out the bag. Shachi you want some? How ‘bout you Ikkaku?”

“No thanks!” She called.

“Uh...no, I’m good.” Shachi said slowly still staring at Law, who looked like he was growing nervous under Shachi’s gaze. Why didn’t Law care? Law would _fight_ people like a petulant child over food he didn't like. Why was Ruby different? Shachi looked at Ruby and then back to Law, who was also looking at Ruby...with a gentle tint to his eyes.

“ _Holy shit?!”_ Shachi exclaimed suddenly, causing Ruby to jump.

“What? What happened?!”

“Ha!” He pointed at Law. “Haha! Oh my god, Law!” Some moments you just _had_ to drop the titles. Law glared at him.

“Shachi-”

“Fuck, that’s great! You’re _adorable,_ man.”

“I will throw you off my ship,” he ground out between his teeth. Ruby looked between them.

“I’m…missing something.” She said slowly and confused. Shachi snickered and Law fidgeted irritated. _The idiot had a crush on her!_ Trafalgar fucking Law had a crush on a ** _girl_**. He could _not_ _wait_ to tell Penguin. A timer went off and Ruby turned back to the stove; Shachi immediately started prodding and poking Law. Law glared at him.

“Knock it off,” he snapped weakly.

“But I’m so proud of you! Your first one!”

“ _Stop_ , it’s not going anywhere,” he looked back to Ruby and Shachi blinked. He hadn’t even _thought_ of that. So, it was a little more than a crush, Law wanted to try a relationship with the pretty lady.

“Law,” Ruby called and Law blinked as if he had just come back to reality. _Oh_ . He had _bad_ feelings for Ruby, didn’t know how to deal with it, and was feeling vulnerable and self conscious. This just got complicated because Ruby was Ruby. She didn’t get actual feelings of romance for people and she definitely wasn’t interested in starting a romance, not after her past. She said so herself, didn’t she? Now, Shachi felt like an ass. Unrequited love was a bitch. “Try this for me.” She walked up to him with a piece of chicken in her fingers.

“Sure.” And then Ruby fed him; like it was natural. She held the piece of meat up to his lips and Law accepted it without a second thought. “It’s good.” Ruby smiled brightly in response and turned back to the food, spring in her step, and flush on her cheek.

Shachi almost facepalmed. They were both fucking idiots.

They _both_ had feelings for each other and didn’t even realize it.

“I hate you both,” he said out loud. “You’re both stupid.”

“Huh?” Ruby looked distraught and confused. Law stared at him in irritation.

“Don’t worry about it. I will have food, though; but put croutons in mine.

He needed to talk to Penguin. These two emotionally repressed, touch starved, traumatized _boneheads_ needed help.


	43. You Look Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

 

Law was sitting in the mess hall, eating breakfast with some crew members, when Ruby walked in. Her hair a mess and sleep still in her eyes, she shuffled in (no heels, apparently) making a beeline for the coffee. Just a normal day on their normal pirate ship. Law looked up from his eggs and squinted his eyes at Ruby.

“Ruby.”

“Huh?” She poured coffee into her mug, barely acknowledging anyone’s existence.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Mmhmm.” She continued on like it was nothing. Law stared at her flabbergasted. Why was she wearing one of his shirts? He didn’t give it to her.

_Wait._

That’s right.

That time half the crew ended up high and she had to...shower him. She must’ve taken it since her dress was soaked and ruined. And she just...kept it? She turned, coffee in one hand, plate of eggs, bacon, and fruit in the other, and raised her brow and the entire crew staring at her.

“Listen, I know I’m cute but this is too much.”

“It’s not fair, Ruby-chan,” someone whined. “Why do you get to wear Cap’s shirts?” Law swore he saw her smirk but it almost instantly faded. She ignored the question and strutted over to a bench, and starting to eat.

Of course, she was doing this to tease the crew.

He was now at war with himself. She looked so cute that he wanted to throw all of his shirts at her. He also didn’t want anyone to think that _anyone_ got special treatment on his ship.

“Don’t worry, Law.” She said softly. “I’ll return it after I wash it.” She smiled at him. “It was just really comfortable and…” she trailed off losing her smile for a brief moment. “And I wanted to tease the crew a bit.” She added after a moment of pause.

“It’s fine,” he found his voice. What else to say? Keep it? I didn’t even realize you had it? You look really cute wearing my shirt? Ruby smiled again and went back to eating. “Thanks, again.”

“For what?”

“Taking care of me.” Law frowned.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she smiled reassuringly. “You needed it. Besides, it’s about time I paid you back for all the times you’ve taken care of me. I know it can get tedious.”

“Not really. You’re important to me and I care about you. I don’t want you hurt or sick, so I’m going to take care of you.” The room went silent and Law scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He looked around the room and then back to Ruby.

“O-oh,” she had a wide grin on her face. “Thank you.” Law sat, watching her for a moment. Wait. His eyes widened in panic. Did he just say what he thinks he said?

“Rub-” he was interrupted by a loud crash. Penguin had dropped a fuck load of dish ware. “Anyway, I-” another crash and he turned to the scene. Law frowned. How clumsy was his crew? He turned back around to Ruby, felt his heart burst out of his chest. She was smiling at him happily; with a faint blush on her cheeks and a soft look in her eyes.

Now he couldn’t take it back, not with how happy she looked just from hearing he cared about her. Law went back to eating, trying to ignore everything around him.

This woman would be the death of him.


	44. Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Suicidal ideation mention, self harm mention  
> Notes: It’s not as intense as the warnings say. It’s actually a good chapter for Ruby’s development

_“Cap,” crewmembers, led by Penguin, looked distraught. “We fucked up.”_

_“...how?”  Law raised his brow at them from his book. The sub wasn’t malfunctioning in anyway, nothing was on fire, there was no flooding from the bathroom...what could they have done?_

_“You know those-” they stopped short when Ruby walked in the room. She blinked and looked at the small group plus Law perplexed._

_“Hey, guys, where’s the fire?” The crew suddenly looked nervous._

_“There’s none,” Penguin said quickly. “Just trying to convince Cap here to get us to go to port and see a guy about some ladies.”_

_“Uh...huh,” Ruby did not believe them but she was also someone who wouldn’t press the matter. “Well...good luck with that.” She said and walked over to Law. “I also need to head to port for...reasons.”_

_“Tell me later,” he muttered. “But if it’s that private we’ll stop at the first island with a decent town.” She smiled at him gratefully._

_“Thank you, I appreciate it.”_

_“Welcome.” He watched her walk out of the room, too completely distracted by her hips and butt to remember that there was some sort of emergency with the crewmembers in front of him._

_“Uh, Cap?” Law blinked and turned his attention back to the group._

_“Right, what did you do that you can’t talk about in front of Ruby?” They looked even more nervous. They did something to her stuff._

_“You know...all of her things in her storage chest she brought from her island?”_

_“What did you do?” Law frowned._

_“So...we were doing the deep clean of the sub and like...it...didn’t make it.”_

_“_ All _of it?”_

_“Y-yeah,” for their part, they looked ashamed and distraught. Then Law’s frown deepened._

_“Her camera and photos?” They all went silent. “_ What happened?” _Law remained calm but this was going to hurt. The last thing that woman needed was to lose everything again._

“Everything?” Ruby questioned, brow raised.

“Everything.”

“That’s, uh, that’s quite impressive.” She chuckled awkwardly. “I guess...it’s not too big a deal. Most of the stuff was from before I joined, so it’s not...too big a deal.” She repeated. That was reasonable. Ruby was doing her best to leave behind her past and work through her trauma. “But,” she started and looked downtrodden. “You...didn’t mention the camera, but I assume when you said everything…”

“Yes.” He frowned apologetically. “I’m sorry Ruby, I know that it meant a lot to you.” She didn’t answer at first, only nodding and sighing. She wrung put her hands anxiously and Law watched her work through her thoughts.

“Thanks for telling me,” she finally said. “I, uh, I think I’m going to head to my greenhouse for a bit. I wanna be alone right now.”

“Of course.”

~~~~~

Law’s knee bounced anxiously as he focused on trying to take his mind off Ruby. He felt _bad_ for her. He knew that he didn’t have to tell the crew members involved to make it up to her because they felt _terrible_. He sighed and stood up. Ruby had been in her greenhouse for hours now, he didn’t need her to self isolate. He knocked on her door and received no answer. He frowned and tried to open the door; it was unlocked.

“Ruby?” He tried and looked in. She wasn’t there. What? When did she leave? She wears _heels_ ; people literally fear the way she clicks her heels.

“Law?” He jumped in surprise and turned around. It was Ruby, of course. She was the only one who would only call him by his name so casually and as often.

“Ruby,” he breathed out relieved. “What’s up? How can I help you?”

“Well...you’re in my greenhouse,” she said with a slightly teasing tone. She gave him a small smile.

“Oh, right,” he turned to the side and let her...and all her shopping bags, through. “You went shopping?”

“I mean, I kinda needed to,” She snorted.

“When did you leave? I didn’t even hear you.”

“ _That’s_ because you were completely lost in your thoughts. I passed by you, but you weren’t home.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She reached into a bag and pulled out a dowel.

“Did you get everything you needed?”

“Yup, thanks for your donation.”

“My what?” He caught his wallet when she tossed it to him. “Really?”

“You need to keep better track of that, someone you don’t want getting ahold of it, might take it.”

“ _You don’t say_ ,” he rolled his eyes. “Why did you steal _mine_?”

“I stole the others, too. I just used yours to buy me and Ikkaku tampons.”

“You guys were out?” Now he felt bad, it’s his job as captain to take care of things like that.

“Almost, thanks for getting us more.” She grinned. He sighed with a grin. “So, I went through all my old stuff, mostly to throw it all out and see if anything was salvageable.” She started as she began unpacking her new gardening supplies. “It wasn’t, so we’ll get that out of the way.” Law frowned and nodded. “I started to try and look through my old photos and all but one were ruined. I don’t even know _what_ they did and I’m almost too afraid to ask.” She chuckled. “I threw them all out and the camera. I mean, they were almost completely destroyed. Some you could see, but _barely_.” She sighed. “Baby photos, my parents wedding, all that. Those were basically already ruined since I managed to salvage them from the fire.”

“I’m sorry.” He was. She didn’t deserve this.

“Don’t be...I think...that it needed to happen.”

“What do you mean?” He questioned, a bit confused. He himself didn’t have anything left of Flevance or even Cora-san. The only thing he has left was his hat that Lammy had given him, and he wouldn’t be parting with that anytime soon. Especially not after he had to completely revitalize it after it was destroyed. Come to think of it, he never _really_ thanked and paid Ruby back for going out of her way to salvage it. He knew that Shachi and Penguin understood, they only had their own hats from their past left. But he supposed Ruby understood with her photos, as well; and she _lost_ those.

“It was...an attachment to the past that I don’t need to have.” She frowned. “I don’t really remember much about my family. I remember my brother daring me into eating my devil fruit and almost drowning when some bully tossed me in the water and my dad saving me. I remember my mother taking me aside and saying never tell anyone I’m a ‘D,’ and I remember staring at my parents backs as they worked in the garden…but what I remember the most is the night when I lost them all. That’s what I remember of them. Everything after that it’s so clear; all my memories, they’re not _happy._ They’re of me struggling to live or fight or convincing myself to not take my own life.” She took a deep breath. “I’ve cried on the bathroom floor too many times to count.”

“And the photos?”

“Like I said, they’re my attachment to that past. Instead of trying to move on and live this life, they were there, sitting in a beat up shoe box, willing me to think of unknowns or bring up past pain. They were never there for comfort or reminiscence; no matter how hard I tried to convince myself. I guess, it was almost self harm because nothing good ever came from looking at them; I only ever felt pain.” Law watched Ruby as she explained her reasoning. “So throwing them out, although it hurts, I feel like it should be good for me. Maybe, help me alleviate some pain from the past. Help me focus on what I have now instead.” She took a shaky breath. “It still hurts, though.”

“I understand.” He said quietly and walked over to her side of her table.“Is there anything I can do?” She raised a brow and smiled a bit.

“How kind of you, Captain,” he rolled his eyes at her. Her smile settled into gentle and appreciative; Law felt his heart speed up and had to admonish himself. _She was hurting_ . “Thank you, but I don’t think so. I think these are one of those things I have to work through myself,” she sighed. “ _But,_ ” She started in an innocent tone. “I wouldn’t mind if chocolate magically appeared before me.” He smirked and turned away, starting on his way out.

“Hm, that sounds like too tall of an order.” Ruby laughed behind him and Law felt his heart jump again.

“Get me the minty kind!”


	45. Finesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Ikkaku, Law, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Gambling, Alcohol, Language  
> Notes: (งツ)ว;

_It started as a simple,_  

_“Ruby, what would you like for your birthday?”_

_Which turned into,_

_“Oh, is it coming up?”_

_“What do you mean “is it coming up?” Don't you know your birthday?” Ikkaku asked._

_“Well I know the date if asked, I just forgot the part where it’s my birthday.”_  

_“That makes no sense!”_

_“What doesn’t?” Penguin walked into the kitchen._

_“Ruby forgot her birthday!”_  

 _“Eh?!”_  

 _“It’s not that big a deal.” She waved them off. “I never celebrate, I’d rather be productive.” Whines were followed._  

 _“Why are you whining so early in the morning?” Captain Grump himself grunted out._  

 _“Ruby forgot her birthday!” They exclaimed at the same time. He groaned._  

 _“Calm down, we were always going to do something?”_  

 _“Wait, what?” Ruby blinked._  

 _“It’s your_ birthday _.” They all said with varying enthusiasm._

Ruby painted red lipstick on her lips expertly before switching her gaze to Ikkaku in the mirror.

“I still say this is too much,” Ruby turned to look at her.

“It’s not. We were already here. Why not celebrate by going to the casino?”

“Because.” Ikkaku rolled her eyes at her.

“You look great,” she ignored Ruby. “Trying to impress someone?” She smirked and Ruby blushed.

“ _No,”_ she turned back around to spray her setting spray on her face only to see Ikkaku still smirking at her. “ _Stop_ ,” she whined. 

“I’m just saying, the captain is going to notice.” 

“Everyone should notice me, Ikkaku. That’s just science.”

“Uh-huh,” she snorted. “The black and gold is _just_ coincidence.” 

“It is!” She was wearing a black bustier mini dress with gold lace up pumps. 

“ _Uh-huh.”_ Ruby ignored her and finished her makeup before sprouting gold flowers throughout her wavy hair. 

“ _Anyway,_ you should finished getting dressed; while I’m sure everyone will appreciate your tits being out, I don’t think they’ll let us in if you’re topless.” Ikkaku snorted. Ikkaku was wearing a suit sans jacket. She looked _hot._ “Here,” she reached out and unbuttoned her first button while she was checking herself in the mirror. “This okay?”

“Yup,” she grinned.   

“Maybe we should ditch the boys and go on a date.” Ruby joked.

“Tempting, but I’m not stealing you from the captain.” 

“ _Ikkaku_.” Ruby whined followed by Ikakku’s laughter. 

~~~~~

“I can’t believe how the stereotypes are true,” Shachi groaned. “They’re taking _forever_. We’re all done before the two of them.” 

“Quit whining,” a familiar accented voice rang out in the common room. “I have to look like men want to eat out of hand, that takes a minute.” 

“You _already_ look like that, Ruby-chan,” Jean Bart snorted. Law could practically hear her grin as he adjusted Bepo’s bowtie. “But I’m sure you’ll have a few extra fans tonight for sure.”

“Ikkaku, too.” Ruby said. “She’s over here being hot in her pant suit and suspenders. I’m just wearing a dress.” 

“Yeah, but it looks like you actually have boobs now, so you win.” Ikkaku joked and everybody knew better than to laugh at that joke. 

“Okay, but enough about the attractive people in the room, why are you assholes all still wearing _hats_.”

“They’re our hats!” 

“You look _dumb_ .” Law rolled his eyes and turned to frown at Ruby only to _not._ Dammit, she looked unfortunately _hot_. “See, Law, do know how much hotter you would look if you took the hat off.” 

“It stays on.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“In any case,” she waved her hand and gold flowers appeared on everyone in some way. His was a boutonnière. “Since it’s _my_ birthday, we’re gonna all match in some way.” 

“We’re all wearing our Jolly Roger but you, you know.” Shachi said flatly, but still fingering his corsage delicately. 

“ _Listen_ , just because Law’s a warlord now, doesn’t mean we gotta plaster ourselves like that.” She teased. “It just means that we don’t have bounties anymore.” 

“And we can do shit like this,” Law said. “Let’s get going; lest we don’t lose all our money.” He smirked when the crew gave various cheers. 

~~~~~

Ruby munched on a coconut shrimp with a bourbon in her right hand, watching her crew gamble. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun and it made her happy. She wasn’t a gambler, it never ended well for her. She was just happy eating from the various food sources, getting handed whatever drink she wanted because she was cute. 

“Ruby-chan,” Uni caught her attention. Apparently, her whole crew (minus captain) had appeared without how her realizing it. “Why aren’t you gambling?” 

“Oh, I’m not much of a gambler,” she waved him off. “I’m happy with the free food and drink.”

“It’s your birthday, though! Shouldn’t you try to win some money?” Ruby made an uncomfortable grimace. 

“What is it Ruby?” Ikkaku spoke up and she sighed. 

“Can I have a few slots coins?” She asked and Penguin placed some in her hand. “Watch.” She walked over to the slots, her crew waiting with baited breath. She put in one in the first one, and she lost. Second, and she lost. She walked down the entire row, losing each time, until finally she got to the last one...which broke upon use. “I have bad luck.”

“Awww,” they all cooed and rushed to hold her. Ruby pouted.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“We’re not! You’re just cute.” Uni said. “Come on,” he took her hand.

“What? No! I’m going to give you bad luck!” She looked around in a panic, no one was going to rescue her. Where’s Law, surely he’d get her out of this. She scanned the very large casino, looking for his dumb hat. She found him...with a pretty person coming onto him. She felt her stomach turn in knots before frowning at herself. _Jealousy?_ Unthinkable. She had no reason for it; he wasn’t hers and she certainly wasn’t going to stop him from doing anything(one) he wanted. They were 24! Well, she was 25, now, but more to the point. She was too old for jealousy.

Lost in her rationale, she had managed to get pulled over to a blackjack table. 

Poor Uni; he was going to lose so much money with her there. 

~~~~~ 

Ruby ended up being shared by the entire crew. After a few rounds of whatever they wanted to do, a new member would come steal her away. She gave in, of course; hanging on their arms or standing close when they sat at a table. She made the rule that they had to buy her whatever food or beverage she was craving in that particular moment.

Well, she hadn’t been shared by _every_ crew member. There was still one left, and since it was her birthday, he had to participate.   

She immediately found her captain at a bar and started on her way over to him. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” She teased and he snorted.

“I see you’re done being tossed around.”

“It was fun,” she admitted. “You’re the only one that’s left.”

“Am I now?” He sipped his dark colored drink. Bourbon maybe? “Well-

“Hold on,” she interrupted him. She turned to the person behind her and stared. “Did you just grab my ass?” 

“Technically,” oh boy. “I pinched it.” Ruby made a face and then looked at he bartender.

“Cool,” she grabbed Law’s drink from behind her and splashed it in the pincher’s face. Before decking him. “He’s gonna need another drink.” She pointed at Law. “And could you call someone to clean this up?” She flicked her hair off her shoulders and turned back to Law. 

“You done?”

“If no one else grabs my ass I am.” He snorted at her before grabbing his new drink.

“Alright,” he turned. “Let’s go.”

“Go?” 

“Poker.” 

“Do what now?” 

“Ruby, do not,” she grinned and started snickering. “You’re a 25 year old grown woman.” She hopped over to him and wrapped her arm around his.

“It’s just a joke. Come on, lead the way to your demise.”

“You can’t be _that_ unlucky.” Ruby gave a noncommittal hum and let him lead the way. “I’ve been doing well at this table, so we’ll see soon.” He sat down and Ruby stood behind him, peeking over his shoulder and placing her hands on his right shoulder. 

Ruby had to say that she wasn’t that bad of a bad luck charm. The crew, for the most part, ending up coming up even when she was with them, so at least they didn’t _lose_ anything. She watched Law play a few rounds, zoning out. Poker bored her, so she didn’t feel the need to pay attention. She noticed little tarts on a tray coming towards her and immediately brightened. 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” she waved the waiter over. “I want like five.”

“Five?”

“You heard the lady,” Law said flatly. Ruby grinned and accepted her tarts.

“You can have one.”

“Don’t want it, not a big fan of sweets.” 

“Good, ‘cause I was just being nice.” She swallowed. “No bread or sweets? What do you eat? Kale?”

“You’ve literally made kale for us to eat.” He stood up, taking his winnings with him. “Roulette.” 

“Ohh,” she wrapped her arm around his again. 

“Did you do this with everyone?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“I see.” Law led her over to the table and scanned the table and other players. Roulette was fun to watch, she only hoped he was as lucky at it as he was at poker. She watched intensely, gripping his shirt (she was now in possession of his jacket) anxiously. “Pretty sure you’re more hyped up than I am.” He teased her with a small grin. Ruby pulled his boutonnière off his jacket and attached it to his hat in response. 

“Your girlfriend is cute,” some older woman commented not looking away from the table. Ruby blushed a bit, immediately retracting her hands. 

“We’re not a couple.” They both said simultaneously and the old woman smirked. 

“Of course, my mistake.”

Ruby fidgeted awkwardly for a moment, watching Law continue to play, the comment not seeming to bother him one way or the other. And why should it? They were friends. They were close. They were family, _nakama_! Some people are going to assume romance. It didn’t matter that Ruby had a crush on him and definitely wanted to pull him away and kiss his lips and nose and, you know, everywhere else. She lost her train of thought thinking about his bare chest; not noticing that he actually won a fairly big pot at first.

“Nice!” Her hands immediately went back for his shoulder, leaning against him. He froze for a second but relaxed not a moment later. “Keep doing that and you can buy me stuff.”

“This is going towards the Tang,” he said after a snort.

“And I live in her soooo…”

“She’s right,” a oddly familiar voice said. They both looked over to the voice and Ruby froze. This couldn’t be happening. “You should always buy things for your side piece.”

~~~~~ 

“Oi,” Law snapped. “She’s _my_ crew member, respect her.”

“Oh, is that so?” He said with a smug tone and Law scoffed. “Apologies, you rarely see women who look like her actually _part_ of the crew.” He turned back to the game, Law’s glare still on his face. Saying they’re a couple was one thing; reducing Ruby to _that_ was insulting to him and her. 

Law noticed how tightly Ruby was gripping his shirt, looked back at her. She looked…

“Ruby,” he called. “ _Ruby_.” She blinked and snapped back to reality.

“Sorry,” she released him. “I’m going to head to the bathroom.” She muttered and started off before he could acknowledge her. Law stared after her strangely, what had happened? Did being called that cause her a flashback? Usually it didn’t (this wasn’t the first time she’d been called that), but sometimes...things are fucky. 

And when she didn’t return...that was the really concerning part. He looked around the table, almost everyone from before was still there except that man from before. Law frowned. Something _was_ fucky.

He cashed in and left; his gut telling him to find her immediately. And he _couldn’t._ She was nowhere in the casino. If he was lucky, and tonight he was, she’d be on the sub and just forgot to say anything.

But just in case… 

He walked to the back of the casino, nothing. So he tried alleys. Of _course_ , she was there, surrounded by _many_ people, her hair covering her eyes, fists clenched tightly. 

“You’ve gotten _bigger_ .” _That_ was the man from the table. Law didn’t like that tone directed at her. 

“Well, I am 10 years older.” Ruby said, her voice void of any emotion. _Oh shit._ Ruby said he was _dead_. Or she said she was sure he was dead. The explosion should have gotten him, shouldn’t it have? 

“I see you have a new toy; a warlord even.”

“He’s not a toy,” Ruby snapped and glared. “He’s my _friend_.” Everyone around her laughed. 

“Not only does she have bite now; she’s _lying_.” She immediately deflated and Law started forward; he wasn’t going to allow abuse to be thrown at her. Except, someone immediately jumped in front of him, obnoxiously smug smirk on their lips.

“Move, or you will be moved.” He said dangerously and the person's smirk grew. 

“Now, now, it’s a family reunion over there! Let them enjoy themselves.” Law tried to push forward only to be pushed back. “Let me try that again; you can use observation  _haki_ , yes?” Law frowned as soon as he saw why he needed to _not move_ . “They’re trained on her and will kill her. Don’t move or Iunia _dies_.”

“Iunia?” 

“Oh, that’s right, she changed her name.” They shrugged. “She’s always running away, so it makes sense.”

“Iunia,” the man spoke up.

“It’s _Ruby_ ,” she snapped again. 

“You’re so hostile! If anyone should be hostile, it should be me. I mean, _I’m_ the victim here.” Ruby frowned deeply, looking back down to the ground. She was deflating and closing up. Law needed to get there. “However, everything can be forgiven, you know.”

“Bullshit.” She muttered. “You’re here to kill me.” The man smirked and walked forward, Ruby frozen in her spot...in fear. Law saw she was fighting it, her fingers twitched, her eyes rapidly moving. Dammit _._ He opened a _room,_  

“Enough.”

“Law!” Ruby’s head snapped up, wide eyed. He had teleported in and grabbed what his fuck’s wrist before he could touch Ruby.

“Don’t _touch_ her.” 

“Trafalgar! Happy that you finally showed up,” he wrenched his hand away from Law, waving off all the snipers in the area. 

“You know they’re here,” he whispered to Ruby and she nodded solemnly.

“I was trying to get back to the sub,” she sounded _hopeless_. “They caught me.” Law sighed and turned toward the fuck.

“And now the players are all here. Tell me Iunia, how much do you value these “friends” I think you called them?” Ruby’s eyes narrowed. 

“If you _touch_ -”

“Too late!” Law’s hair stood up on the end of his arms. His temper rising, glaring venomously at the man in front of him.

“What do you _mean_?” He snarled.

“I kidnapped your crew. You see, our dear Iunia here, took something of mine 7 years ago. I can’t get it back, but I _can_ take something of hers to make up for it.” 

“Leave then out of this, Knotley!” She demanded. “Let Law and the others go, I’ll take their place.” Law snapped his head to her. There was terror in her eyes, despite her words.

“Ruby, don’t-” 

“That’s _not_ an option. I’m going to take everything from you, just like you did to me.” Knotley said. “And you know my title, use it.” Ruby glared at him. “Good luck on your journey, if you live that long.” He turned to walk away. “Oh, and Trafalgar, Joker sends his regards.” Law’s stomach dropped and he saw Ruby’s head snap in his direction wide eyed. “Kill them.” He waved before disappearing and Law glared.

“ _Room!”_  He clicked his tongue and opened a room, teleporting everyone in front of them, stunning and confusing them. Ruby immediately acted in response. 

“Fuck, _fíniúnacha,”_ she muttered, wrapping vines around the people in front of them. Squeezing them until they _presumably_ passed out. “ _Fuck!_ ” She screamed and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to drown out the sobs that echoed in the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is spaced weirdly. The mobile site is being a pain and god knows I’d never use my desktop to help.


	46. This Is Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Blood, Gore, Language  
> Notes: Anyway here’s part two.

Ruby anxiously tapped her heel on the ground as she and Law stood around the meeting room table. This was so bad. They stared at Bepo’s vivre card, luckily _not_ shrinking, pulling towards the south. She swallowed and sighed. Knotley was supposed to be dead.

Ruby and Law had been silent the entire time, a tense and anxious air between the them. She could see in his every action that he was upset. He was anxious and angry and doing his best to not think negatively. Ruby let out breath.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” They went silent again and Ruby frowned. She needed to change; they both did. Still in their casino attire, it didn’t feel right to mount a rescue mission while dressed so elegantly. She sighed and looked back to the vivre card. “I’m going to change.” Ruby looked up and watched him start to leave.

“Hold up,” she caught his wrist quickly, without thinking. There was the other thing they, no _he,_ was avoiding and Ruby wasn’t about to let it slide. Not anymore. Not now. “Who the hell is “Joker?”” Law didn’t turn to her but she could see his frown.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t- are you _serious?_ ” She tried to control her temper as she squeezed his wrist in frustration. “Knotley kidnaps the crew, mentions Joker and _you_ , and I’m not supposed to worry about how you’re somehow involved?”

“That’s exactly what you’re supposed to do,” he snapped defensively and snatched his wrist back. “It’s _none_ of your business.” He started to walk off again.

“Like _hell_ it isn’t!” She all but yelled and glared fiercely at him. Her heart raced in anxiety, she felt herself even sweat because of it. “You’re going to tell me how in the fuck you’re related to the man who tortured me for three years as a teenager, _captain.”_ Law immediately stopped and she watched him start to deflate. He turned back to her, pain and sorrow in his eyes. And if it was anything else, any other time, she would’ve dropped it. But this? This was too much.

“Alright,” he sighed and fully faced her, serious expression. “You’re right; it’s something I probably should have told you months ago.” He sighed again and sat in his chair. “Sit, this is going to take a while.”

~~~~~

Ruby sighed and peeled off her dress. Tonight was stressful and far too emotional. Too many haunted memories and hurting hearts. She turned on the shower, letting it run hot and steam to fill the community shower. The one that was empty. No Ikkaku around to wash her back and gossip with. Ruby frowned and her bottom lip trembled before taking a deep breath to calm herself. She stepped in the shower; glitter, gold flower petals, and dirt flowing down the drain. This was rough. She leaned her forehead on the tile wall and closed her eyes.

 _“My real name_ is _Ruby,” she explained to Law as they sat and hashed it out. “I’ve changed my name multiple times over the years, thinking it would help hide me from anyone who was after me.”_

_“How many people know you as Ruby?”_

_“The world, now,” she said flatly before sighing. “The people who remember me from my hometown, that island you found me on, and...you guys.”_

She opened her eyes and stared at the water running down the drain. This was _rough._ She knew that they were going to rescue them. She knew that they will be healed if they were hurt. She knew they weren’t weak and could take care of themselves.

But on the off chance they weren’t rescued… she shook her head and stood up straight, before reaching for her shampoo. She needed to wash off the day.

~~~~~

Law stared at Ruby as she paced and talked to herself in the kitchen. She was spiraling. He _needed_ to say something. Her black heeled boots continuously clicked as she rationalized whatever she was thinking.

“Ruby,” he called and she jumped before looking over, processing him before looking away and closing her eyes.

“I’ll be okay,” she said and stopped. She sat at the kitchen table, her knee bouncing anxiously. He rolled his eyes and sat next to her. He took in her appearance. If she didn’t look so distraught she’d look great. Black leather jacket, white tank top, black jeans, and her tall black heeled boots. Unfortunately, because she _was_ distraught it erased the fact she looked great.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “For not telling you earlier.” She shrugged.

“Don’t be, your past shouldn’t be so connected to mine. You should’ve been able to keep it from me.” He didn’t like the way she phrased that. It wasn’t _malicious_ but he certainly didn’t want it to seem like he was hiding things or keeping secrets from her.

“It’s not like that,” he said. “The crew knows...most of it, just like you now. Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo know the most, obviously.” Ruby nodded. “You’re my _nakama_ ,” he said firmly and she looked at him, tears in her eyes. “You’ve trusted me with your past, I should have put as much trust in you.”

“Like I said-”

“I know, and I agree, no one should have to over share; but you were also right, it’s too personal now,” for many reasons, he added to himself.

“I see,” she sighed. “Thanks for telling me, I’m sorry your life sucks.”

“Thanks, sorry yours sucks.”

“Thanks; I just wish it hadn’t…” she trailed off.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know,” her eyes hardened. “It’s _his_ ; I’m going to finish the job this time.”

“Now you sound like me.”

“That’s insulting.”

“ _That’s_ insulting.” He tried, he needed her to keep calm and think clearly. She didn’t need anything clouding her judgement. “I know, no matter what you say, you feel guilty; and knowing you, you probably don’t feel like you deserve to be here.” Ruby frowned before avoiding his gaze. “This is where you belong, Ruby, here with me and our crew.” Ruby blinked and sniffed, giving out a breath of a laugh while wiping a tear from her eye.

“That’s awfully sweet of you.”

“Don’t go telling anyone.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She grinned at him appreciatively before looking him over. “We’re matching, I hate it.”

“What?”

“Our clothes.” Oh, they were. Granted his pants were blue jeans and not black. “Go change.” He sighed and walked over to the table and sat next to her.

“Absolutely not.” She snorted before leaning her head on his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her. “They’re okay.” He said. If they weren’t...He rubbed Ruby’s shoulder as she leaned into him. “Why don’t you take a quick nap? I’ll get you when we’re close.” She shook her head.

“I’m fine.” She closed her eyes and took in a breath. “I don’t want to be alone right now.” Law didn’t say anything, just rubbed her shoulder.

They were going to be okay.

~~~~~

“Is this the place?” Ruby lifted her sunglasses up and looked at Bepo’s vivre card pulling towards a factory she guessed.

“Has he always been this self important?”

“Obviously,” she pushed her sunglasses on her head and started forward, Law following her. “Not sure how many underlings he has this time, but from what you’ve told me about Doflamingo and based on what I’ve been through. Probably a few.”

“Oh, just a few?” He teased her causing her smile. And as if on cue, they were being rushed by the cannon fodder. They had cut through them as if they were nothing.

Ruby hummed and kicked in the metal door to the factory (leaving impressive heel indents). “I guess it’s still follow the vivre card game, this place looks like a maze.”

And it was. Winding staircases and long hallways and doors leading to more doors. Ruby’s sure the bastard counted on this. She was even more sure when they closed one door and it locked immediately and the door in front of them was locked, too. Then vents opened up and, yup, sea water started filling the room.

“This is going to ruin my boots,” she said annoyed.

“At least your socks won’t be wet.” He sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist, she scooted in close in response. She didn’t _need_ to, but it was a good excuse to get close to him, knowing she might not make the trip back. “ _Room.”_

“How do we know the other side of that door isn’t an endless pit?”

“Here’s hoping.” She snorted. “ _Shambles.”_ They teleported to the next room. “No endless pit.”

“Darn, disappointed once again.” She watched Law smirk and felt herself relax. As long as he and the crew survived...that was all she cared about.

It was all that mattered.

~~~~~

“Fuck, Ruby!” Law watched Ruby go limp on the ground. He felt _helpless_ ; his dumbass got caught off guard and that idiot who stopped him in the alley managed to appear and shoot him with seaprism. He couldn’t use his powers, meaning he had to watch Ruby get the shit beat out of her while he was busy with this idiot.

“Ruby-chan!” Bepo cried. She coughed, and took a shaky breath. She squirmed on the floor, struggling to get up, only to be kicked in the stomach, sending her rolling backward. Law moved to get to her, only to be slammed back against a wall by the throat.

“Ah, don’t think about it, your girlfriend has to be punished for what she did.”

“Don’t speak as if she’s a child,” he struggled against his hand, ignoring the use of title. “Ruby, _get up_ . That’s a fucking order.” She didn’t respond and Law frowned. God dammit. God fucking _dammit._

“This has been fun,” Knotley said rolling his neck. “Iunia, you’ve grown soft.” Ruby weakly opened her eyes.

“It’s Ruby,” she croaked.

“It’s whatever I _want_ to call you,” he stepped up to her and Law immediately jerked. The crew called for her, begging her to get up and fight. This wasn’t _her_ . Ruby was strong and smart and Law didn’t want to _lose her_ . “Do you not remember? I’m the one who made you who you are.” He reached down and grabbed her hair, tilted her head back, forcing her to look up. “The reason you’re famous? Your epithet? That’s _me_.” Ruby let out a whimper.

“Dammit, Ruby!” Ikkaku yelled. “Wake the fuck up! Kill him!” Ruby opened her eyes weakly and clenched her teeth.

“Shut the crew up, already,” he ordered with an eye roll and looked back down to Ruby. “Your looks, the way you talk, walk, eat, breathe; everything is _me_ .” Ruby frowned deeply and glared up at him. He scoffed and _slammed_ her face into the floor. Law heart stopped when she didn’t move after.

“Ruby,” he lifted his leg up and shoved his foot as hard as he could into his opponents stomach, winding them. “Get _up!”_ He groaned in pain as his attacker clipped him in his side, where the bullet was buried, causing him to stagger.

The crew called to her, but she wasn’t moving. Her hair getting soaked in her own blood, her limp body on the ground. This wasn’t good. No this was _terrible_. He swore he’d never lose a crew member. He swore that he would protect her.

_But she needed to protect herself first._

~~~~~

“You’re nothing without help, aren’t you?” Knotley goaded her. “You have to be saved by your captain, who’s been shot if you recall.” Ruby felt herself drift in and out of consciousness, the cold of the floor feeling good against her scattered brains.

_Shut up._

“Iunia; this could all be over soon. Joker told me I can do what I wanted with you, so, if you want your place back in my group, you’re welcome to have it.” Ruby felt ill. “Although, you will have to lose some weight and muscle, you really did just decide to not look cute anymore, huh?”

“Shut up.” She groaned before he stomped on her back, causing her to cough up blood and whimper in pain.

“Learn your place and don’t speak to your betters in that tone. What part of _I made you_ do you not comprehend?” Ruby wheezed.

“Ikkaku!” She heard someone yell and looked over to her crew, watching someone close in on Ikkaku. Ruby took a short, painful breath. Everything drowning out but her own thoughts.

_Fuck this._

“You need to go back to where you belong, as cannon fodder...or in my bed...both maybe.” He laughed and Ruby’s fist clenched.

 _Fuck all of this_.

_“You’re my best friend Ruby,” Ikkaku admitted. “I love you, you know? I’ve never been able to talk to someone like I have been able with you.”_

_“Ruby-chan, are you going to fall asleep tanning on deck again?!”_

_“Ruby-chan, want to help me make dinner?”_

_“Hey, Ruby, your hair’s on my shit again.”_

_“You’re not unlovable,” Law said firmly. “And you’re not nothing. You’re my crew member, and my_ friend. _If that’s what you have to tell yourself to get you out of that headspace then do it; because it’s all true.”_

Ruby blinked back to reality, watching Law get held back, watching her crew get closed in on. She clenched her fist tightly. “Fuck this bullshit.”

“Iunia, we’ve discussed your mumbling,” Knotley sighed. “No one can understand you normally, it’s only worse when you mumble.” Ruby took in a sharp breath, her fingers dipping in her blood on the floor.

“I said,” she glared up, “ _fuck_ you, you bitch.” She pressed her palm into the blood, thorned branches sprouting out of ground and throughout the room. She breathed deeply, feeling like the sound echoed the room, and took the opportunity to stand, as Knotley dealt with the thorned branch impaled in his foot.

~~~~~

Law stared at the dead body in front of him, a cold sweat dripping down the side of his face. Ruby could be down right vicious sometimes. He remembered that as the branches that impaled his opponent dripped with blood. He looked back over to Ruby, who shakily stood up.

“God, my head fuckin’ hurts.” She groaned. She ripped off her bloodied jacket and threw it to the side, her bloodied (formerly) white tank top was now untucked, torn, and messy as hell. She rotated and stretched her arms, her biceps and forearms, curling and flexing. She reached up to her hair, and tied it back up into a ponytail with the same thorny brambles that she killed that forgettable henchmen with. Blood dribbled down her chin from her lips, but she wiped it away with the back of her hand, as if it was a small annoyance. She let out a breath and stared forward, her eyes sharp and her expression? Pissed off. If Law wasn’t in so much pain and so exhausted, he probably be turned on because she was fucking _hot._

 _“_ Iunia,” Knotley ground out. “You bitch.”

“It’s _Ruby,”_ she corrected sharply, flicking her wrist, causing vines to appear and roughly jerk away every henchman daring to be in the room, slamming them against walls. “You _made_ me?” She scoffed. “What a bunch of shit.” She stepped forward flicking her wrist again, causing vines to attack Knotley. He dodged but the vines followed. Ruby’s heels clicked as she walked forward, deadly expression on her face. “I wear heels because I want to. I dress the way I do because I want to. I’m vulgar and don’t correct my speech because I fucking want to.” She stopped and jutted her hip out waving her hand and creating that leaf knife thing. “I’m sexy and attractive because I want to be. I’m strong and smart because I want to be. I’m a member of the Heart Pirate crew, _because I want to be._ ” She covered the leaf in armament haki. “And _you; you_ know nothing of my pain and suffering. Nothing about what I’ve been through.” She paused and softened just slightly. “Nothing about being loved and accepted as part of something not terrible.” She hardened again. “You know _nothing_ of what made me, me.” She stepped forward waving her hand, all of the vines in the room going for Knotley at once, completely overwhelming him and holding him in place. He struggled fruitlessly against the binding vines. “I won’t let you hurt my _nakama_ anymore. I won’t let you ruin anything else in my life.”

“No,” he wheezed. “You’ll do that yourself; you always have.”

“Then, it’ll be my choice,” she smiled for a moment. “I have my _nakama_ now; and they won’t abandon me.” Her eyes turned sharp again and lifted the leaf. “Last words?”

“When Joker hears of this-” Law had to snort. Knotley looked over warily before back to Ruby. “Fuck y-”

And Ruby killed him with that damn sharp as shit leaf. It was bloody, Ruby’s vines immediately covering the body and sucking up the blood (gross, even for him). She shakily fell to her knees, her breathing the only noise in the silent room.

“Ah!” She started, as she just realized something. ”You’re all still chained up!”

“You forgot?!” The whole crew yelled. Law grinned with a sigh through his nose. She hopped over, trying to take her boot off, to Bepo; who was chained with seaprism, just to make their lives more difficult.

“Hold on, I got this,” she said, using the heel of her boot to try to undo the chains. Law sighed, he needed to help.

“Get the bullet out of me,” he grunted. “I can help once I can use my powers.” Ruby nodded and made her fingers into very sharp wood. This was going to _hurt._

“Ruby-chan! You did it!” Penguin exclaimed happily when everyone was cut loose. Ruby grinned brightly, before immediately slouching forward. “Ruby?”

“I’m glad you’re all okay.” Everyone watched her sway and fall back, Law catching her as she fainted. Law huffed. Really? She had to play the damsel when he was injured? The crew snickered and laughed at her, and Law looked at her face. Her relaxed and content face. He adjusted so he was cradling her, holding her up and carrying her.

“Let’s head home.” Various cheers from the crew sounded throughout the room.

~~~~~

“Make sure to clean this every day, I’m not going to do it for you.” Law delicately fingered Ruby’s stitches on her forehead.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she playfully swatted his hand away, knowing that he’s actually very concerned for her. She looked around the common room, blankets and pillows and crew members thrown about. Ruby grinned happily as Ikkaku snuggled up to her leg.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” She smiled at him and gave her his awkward smile back.

“I...have something for you.”

“Painkillers, I hope.”

“No...well, _yes_ ; but no.” He got up off the floor and walked over to the mini fridge in the room and pulled something out. A chocolate cupcake? Oh my _god_ ; Law really was a dumb sentimental softie. “Alright, don’t go telling anyone I did this for you.”

“It’ll be our secret,” she took the plate he handed her and let him light the candle. She smiled softly, staring at the flame.

“It’s not _exactly_ what we all planned-”

“It’s wonderful,” she breathed out. “Thank you.” She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, letting her smile grow.

“Deciding on a wish?”

“Something like that.” She opened her eyes and gently blew out the flame, the smoke lifting into the air.

“What’d you wish for?”

“Like I’d tell you,” she teased and elbowed his arm. “After all, I want it to become true.” Law snorted and wrapped his arm around her, muttering about her being a kid. Ruby smiled softly before eating some frosting. No she wasn’t worried about her wish; not with her _nakama_ safe and sound...and her _alive_ with them.

Because that meant it already became true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Law’s valid for wanting a woman who could kill him.
> 
> Also the implication that Ruby’s fingers were in side is 100% true it’s gross and bloody.


	47. The Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: I have a very very set way I view Law and his appearance. 
> 
> And it’s basically like this
> 
> http://glitterandmoondustofficial.tumblr.com/post/175206553531/ask-sortofreallygay-law-ko-fi-thing-for
> 
> http://glitterandmoondustofficial.tumblr.com/post/172425463521/itskakashihatake-for-lawtrafalgars-33
> 
> http://glitterandmoondustofficial.tumblr.com/post/167481013934/mercymainingtrash-yeah-i-just-wanted-to-draw
> 
> especially the last one.

Law both hated and enjoyed Ruby’s presence. She was fun to be around. Smart, funny, kind...that’s all great. She was a great friend and companion and he has never regretted asking her to be a member of his crew.

Unfortunately his hormones are telling him he wants to be more with her. It was really unfortunate that he wanted more than just sex. He actually wanted to, like, be romantic and shit. Gross. 

 And today didn’t help his hormones, either.

Ruby was wearing a floral bikini on the deck of the sub and _apparently_ his asexuality wasn’t as solid as he thought it was. Fluidity. Ugh.

He had convinced himself that it was a fluke the first time he felt this way. Because _that_ happens. Then he found himself becoming more and more attracted to the woman and now, months later, buried in repressed romantic feelings, she came out in a bathing suit like it’s the most natural thing in the world, because it is for her. She threw her towel on the deck chair and pushed her sunglasses over her eyes  

“I need to tan, I look like a ghost.” Ruby said as she stretched and laid on the chair.

“Ruby, you’re just pale.” Law said teasing her. “You’re going to remain pale. You’ve been in the sun all day before and you only became darker shade of white.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Dr. Tanned Skin. Not all of us can be that lucky.” She pouted and crossed her arms.

“I didn’t say it was a _bad_ thing. You look great as you are.” _Wait._ Did he say that out loud? Ruby didn’t respond, she just leaned back against the deck chair. “Did you put on sunscreen?”

“What are you, my mother? Yes, I put on sunscreen. I don’t want to look like a lobster.” Law snorted without thinking and Ruby glared at him through her giant sunglasses.

“Sorry, I’ll leave you to not looking like a ghost.”

“Hmph.”

Later that night, after she showered, she came into the kitchen, with a large sunburn on her back, a pout on her lips and defeat in her eyes. Law could only laugh before he offered to put aloe vera on her back for her.

”Did you fall asleep?”

”No,” she pouted further. “Maybe. One of these days I’ll be cute.” She muttered, sitting in front of him. He didn’t answer. He didn’t trust himself to not say something stupid. She sighed before flinching.

“Sorry,” Law muttered “I'll be more gentle. I know my hands are rough.”

“No...it’s okay,” she said softly. “It wasn’t anything like that. You, um, you don’t have to stop.” The room went silent as Law made sure to cover the burn on her back. And as he tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to kiss said back.

Law never once regretted asking Ruby to join his crew. But as he rubbed her bare back, drowning in unrequited feelings, he wondered if she was good for his health.


	48. A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Shachi, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: Anyway...

Law was having a day. A bad day. He honestly wanted to jump into the ocean.

“She’s almost good!” Someone called from the engine room and he sighed. The Tang’s engine went out and they had to make port. So that meant it had to be repaired, and since he was a warlord now...he didn’t have to hide. It meant actual professionals could work on his ship and get her properly fixed. So not his crew.

That was stressful.

His actual crew was out and about, enjoying (really for the first time) being in public. Ruby’s birthday didn’t count. In fact, many of the crew took her out in their own way, complaining to him that he needed to celebrate with her too; showing him that Ruby really didn’t say anything about his gross mushy moment with her.

“Why are you so stressed, Law?” Shachi appeared to his side concerned.

“There are a bunch of people on the Tang; who knows what they’re doing to her.”

“Fixing her I hope; she’s been squeaking lately. Quit being paranoid.” Law glared at him. “Are you _okay?_ Did you...have a nightmare?” Law didn’t answer and Shachi sighed. “You know, you really should take your own advice and not self isolate like you do.”

“I’m _aware_.”

“Getting snippy doesn’t work with me, you know that. What’s gonna happen when Ruby notices? You gonna snap at her, too? Because she’s _going_ to notice, she has in the past; and you want to date her.”

“I don’t. Just because I have a _crush_ doesn’t mean we’d be good for each other.”

“Uh-huh. Oh! Hey Ruby-chan!” Law immediately turned and saw...nothing. “Yeah, you absolutely don’t want to be with her.”

“Shachi, please; it won’t work.” Shachi shrugged.

“If you say so. I think you guys could help each other heal, since your childhoods are fairly similar.” Law frowned. He was aware they had similar childhoods. That didn’t really mean anything when it came to...romance, he guessed. “Hey Ruby-chan.”

“Shachi that’s not going to work again.”

“What won’t?” Ruby asked confused and he almost smacked his face. He turned to _actually_ see Ruby this time. Multiple shopping bags, a smoothie, large oversized sunglasses. Law was pretty sure she enjoyed his new title more than anyone else. “Are they still not done? How banged up was she?”

“Do you really want to know?” Shachi answered flatly.

“No.” She grimaced. “Help me with my stuff.” She had already shoved the bags in Shachi’s arms. “The candy you asked for is in there somewhere.”

“Sweet thanks, I’ll put these on your bed.” And Shachi was off, but not before giving Law a _look_. Ruby rummaged through her bag, oblivious to Shachi’s enthusiastic “go get her” stare and Law’s glare.

“So! Do you like mochi?”

“What?” He blinked at Ruby coming back to reality. “Uh...the green tea kind.”

“Fuck yeah, I was right.” She shoved green tea mochi in his hands.

“Thanks?” He stared at the package.

“Welcome.” She turned on her heel and started to walk into the sub. “Feel better, Law.”

“What?”

“Feel better?” She said carefully and turned to him.  “You’re obviously not having a good day.”

“That’s why you bought this?”

“No, I bought it ‘cause I saw it and knew you liked it. The “feel better” part was me trying to help your bad day.” Law stared at her.

“Oh.” He said lamely. She smiled softly at him before turning back to the sub. “Do you want to go to lunch?” He blurted out quickly. Ruby turned back once again and raised her brow.

“Sure?” She said looking at him like he grew two heads.

“What?”

“I just didn’t think you’d want to be out today. Especially with so many people on the sub,” she blinked but smiled at him after a moment.

“Shachi can watch the sub.” His anxiety was actually going to be through the roof; _but_ he was hungry...and he wanted to have lunch with Ruby. Shachi was right, he needed to not brood.

“Alright. Well, I’ll put up my bags and we can go.” She turned to walk back into the sub and he followed after her.

“I’ll put my, uh, mochi away, as well.” In his private mini fridge. Where it won’t be stolen. He wanted his damn mochi. Ruby hummed in acknowledgement before walking down the hallway. Law quickly going to his room and putting his way his gift before leaving and passing by Shachi who looked at him with a raised brow.

“Heading in?”

“Going out.”

“Oh? Where?”

“Lunch.” Shachi paused for a moment before grinning.

“With _Ruby?”_ Law rolled his eyes.

“I can eat lunch with my crew member.”

“Yeah but you wanna fu-hey Ruby that was fast!”

“Why are you acting so excitable today?” Ruby raised a brow, adjusting her purse.

“Because! I ate all that candy! Sugar rush!”

“Uh…huh.” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Anyway,” She turned to Law and grabbed his hand, dragging him along. “I found a cute café and you’re taking me there.” Law looked at their hands and felt himself gain a small blush.

“Fine.”


	49. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Ikkaku, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Depression  
> Notes: None

Ruby stared at herself in the mirror with a frown. She supposed even when she’s surrounded by people who cared for her, she’d still have bad days. It had been awhile, she told herself. In fact most of her emotional energy had been going towards her feelings for Law so this was quite the crash. She sighed and stared down at her makeup, debating whether or not to put it on. She wasn’t in the mood, nor did she feel like putting in the energy, but the moment she looked anything off from normal, everyone would suspect something.

She took a deep breath and grabbed her foundation and blending sponge, dabbing it on her face like muscle memory. She covered up her freckle and splotches, her scars and pores. She added concealer under her eyes, blending it in with her foundation so that the bruising under eyes almost disappeared. Next was bronzer, highlighter, blush; all making her cheeks pop out and look fresh. Eyes were next, she carefully blended her eye shadow, then drew the perfect winged eyeliner. Finally, her lips. Bright red and loud, enough to hopefully mask the frown that threatened to be a permanent fixture on her face.

She sighed as she sprayed finishing spray on her face. This was already too much effort for the day. She was already exhausted. She took and deep breath and straightened her back before walking out of the bathroom. Her heels clicked down the hall as she prepared her face, telling herself how to look, running scenarios in her head to make sure nothing threw her off.

She heard her crew in the cafeteria before she saw them. Loud chatter and laughter filled the sub. The clanging of silverware on plates, the sound of dishes being placed in the sink, glasses being placed on tables; breakfast and dinner was never quiet on the Polar Tang. She stopped and took another deep breath, before turning the corner and walking into the room.

“Ruby!” Ikkaku grinned happily. “You’re finally up!”

“Ah yeah, felt like sleeping in a bit,” She forced a smile and Ikkaku raised a brow.

“Well, hurry up and get your breakfast before it’s gone. It’s hot cakes today.”

“Alrighty,” she smiled again before watching into the kitchen. She saw Clione still cooking the last of the batter with a content look on his face. Law was in front of the coffee pot, no doubt _returning_ for another cup.

“Sleep in again, Ruby-chan?” Clione didn’t look away from the food.

“Yeah.”

“One of these days you’ll regret it, when Penguin eats your breakfast.”

“Oi!” Penguin yelled from his spot.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she chuckled a bit. She walked to the mugs and grabbed one, hoping for some coffee herself. Law stepped aside without a word, bringing the hot liquid to his lips. Ruby poured herself coffee silently before reaching for milk and sugar.

“I don’t know how you drink that,” Law said after drinking his black coffee.

“Usually by pouring it into my mouth.” He rolled his eyes with a slightly amused small smirk. She sipped her doctored coffee before walking to the plates and grabbing one for her food. She swallowed. _Eat,_  she told herself. Don’t let anyone worry that you’re not eating. She sat next to Ikkaku as she spoke with Jean Bart. Ruby stayed silent as she ate her food.

“Hungry?” Jean Bart asked in amusement.

“Mmhmm,” she nodded as she shoved eggs into her mouth. At least she didn’t have to talk if she ate.

“What are your plans for the day, Ruby?” Or so she thought. Ruby swallowed and looked over to the two at her table.

“Greenhouse stuff.”

“That’s it?” Ruby crossed her eyebrows confused. “You don’t want to go out shopping again?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ruby grabbed her coffee. “Totally forgot. I suppose I’ll do what I usually do then.” She smiled and went back to her food, already hating the idea of being in public. It was hard enough having to be around everyone, but now she had to pretend she wanted to go out. It was too much work to be doing on a day off.

~~~~~

She stayed on the sub. She really didn’t want to go out. She had already kicked away her heels and walked barefoot in her greenhouse. Her greenhouse was her safe space. It kept her sane and clear headed.

She played with her plants, making sure they were the right color, making sure the food tasted perfect, making sure there’s no flaws in her work. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

“Ruby-chan?” It was Bepo.

“Come in Bepo.” He opened the door with a worried expression.

“Did you not want to go out?”

“I just wanted to do work for a bit.”

“You sound like Captain.” Ruby frowned. “When you’re done, can we get lunch?” Ruby paused before taking a breath.

“Yeah, okay.”

~~~~~

Ruby sat on the beach staring at the sunset on the horizon. It was gorgeous, really. The sky darkening down into the sea, the starry sky that followed after the sun. She sighed and stared forward, her arms crossed on top of her knees.

Her skin prickled as someone approached her and sat next to her. She breathed out when she realized it was Ikkaku

“You okay?” She asked simply and Ruby frowned.

“Why?”

“You don’t seem like yourself,” she paused. “Or you seem more like yourself when you first joined us.” Ruby’s frown deepened and she lowered her face to her knees.

“I dunno.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Didn’t want to.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Ruby shrugged. “I love you, you know? Of course I would notice when you’re depressed.” Ruby started to blink away tears.

“Sorry.”

“I don’t want you to apologize,” Ikkaku wrapped her arm around her. “I want you to talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Ruby sniffed. “I just woke up feeling shitty. I just kept doing my normal routine even though it tired me out.”

“I could tell, all of us could. You don’t have to force yourself, Ruby. You know, it’s okay to feel like this.” Ruby’s lips shook.

“Sorry,” she apologized again. “I was feeling good about myself recently. I was feeling good in general. I’m eating properly and starting to have a real sleep schedule. I love everyone and feel at home here. I’ve even accepted my feelings towards Law...so it sucks. This sucks. I was feeling good.” She wiped tears from her cheeks. “It’s not like I didn’t think I’d never be depressed again, I had just hoped it wouldn’t hit me as hard.”

“That’s okay,” Ikkaku said in comfort. “Tell you what, we can watch the sunset together and then you can sleep in my bed tonight.” Ruby nodded and sniffed.

“I want that. I don’t want to be alone.”

“I know.” Ikkaku rubbed her shoulder and squeezed her tight against her. Ruby let out a calming breath and stared at the sunset. Ruby closed her eyes, the exhaustion of dealing with the day hitting her. Her heart showed down and beat against her chest calmly. She would be okay. She had her best friend to love her, and that’s all she needed right now.


	50. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Ikkaku  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Blood  
> Notes: Short little thing

_Ruby stared at a mother hugging a child, two lovers embracing, young friends happily tackling one another, all giggling as they happily smushed their bodies together. She frowned and rubbed her bare arms. Her clothes were getting too small again. Damn her and the ever present and constant bodily reminder that she was beginning to hit puberty._

_She was cold and lonely. When was the last time someone gave her a hug? Even held her hand? She sighed and turned to walk away. She needed to get back to work._

Ruby blinked and stared at Ikkaku, who had just returned from whatever bloody and gross job she, Law, and some crew members did.

“Everything go smoothly?” She teased.

“As well as it could with everyone who was involved,” she said wiping off her hands. “Everything fine here?”

“Yup, hardly noticed you were gone.”

“Great.” Ruby smiled and stared out a nearby window as crew members filed in and cleaned off. Everyone helping each other out and happily enjoying each others company. She turned back to Ikkaku, who had taken off her jumpsuit and was searching her chest for a clean pair of clothes. She raised her eyebrows with an amused smile.

“Ikkaku,” she stood up and walked over to her.

“Yeah?” She answered her but still continued to look for a decent tank top.

“I need a hug.” She paused for a moment before turning her attention to her. She immediately hugged Ruby, causing her to smile, returning the hug wordlessly.

“You okay?” She asked, concern evident.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Just happy I’m here.”


	51. Heaven Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Jean Bart, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Alcohol  
> Notes: so then I realized, I’m 50 chapters in and these idiots haven’t even kissed yet. Whoops.

“I know that you’re in love with him.”

“What?!” Ruby spat out her drink and blushed wildly. She turned to Jean Bart, who was her company in the bar tonight (he was good at scaring away unwanteds, too).

“You’re in love with the captain.” He stated simply before sipping his drink, which wasn’t even alcohol. It was apple juice. Ruby’s eyes immediately found Law and then averted her gaze when he noticed her looking at him.

“I'm _not_ .” Yes, she totally had stupidly over-the-top ooey gooey feelings for the man, but _love_? Absolutely not. Like, sure, she loves her crew but she’s not in love with them.

“Oh,” he smirked. “My mistake.” He was _mocking_ her! She turned to argue but was distracted immediately.

“Ruby,” Law walked up to her. “Everything alright?”

“U-uh, yeah. Why? What’s up?” She could feel her face on fire. Jean Bart’s smirk only grew when Law reached over and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

“You’re looking flushed.”

“I’m fine, no worries. I’m sure it’s just the alcohol.” She tried to smile reassuringly. Law looked at her skeptically before sitting in the stool next to her. _Dammit_. Jean Bart stood up and Ruby immediately panicked. She was always a mess when she was left alone with Law these days. “You’re leaving?”

“Gonna hit the hay, night you two.” He gave her a _look_ before walking off. Ruby glared after him.

“You sure you’re doing alright, Ruby?” Law pulled her attention to him again.

“I’m fine, really.” She sighed. “You’re such a worry wart.” She smiled teasingly. Law didn’t respond and Ruby took an anxious sip of her alcohol. Don’t make this awkward. Do _something_. Stop thinking about whether you may or may not have skipped to being in love with the bastard.

Ruby finished her drink and then absentmindedly laid her head on Law’s shoulder. She closed her eyes slowly before realizing what she was doing _. In public._ Her heart sped up and she blushed bright red. Sometimes she became _too_ comfortable around Law.

“Want another?” He asked her, no inclination in his voice whether he cared or not that she had decided to be so close to him.

“Huh?”

“Drink.”

“Oh, uh,” _yes_ . “Yeah, I could go for another.” Ruby was about to lift her head off his shoulder when he _wrapped his arm around her_. She was sure she would pass out any time now. This was too much, her heart was going to explode.

There was no way she was in love with him. Why was that even a _thought_? Fuck Jean Bart for putting stupid ideas into her head.

Goddammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by mtcolubo on tumblr! I asked them draw these two being gross and they chose this scene and :’)


	52. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: it’s officially been a month since I started publishing this so big congrats to me for this not being a total waste of time!

“You really do have a nice view,” Ruby said nonchalantly, staring out one of Law’s windows. Law looked up from his book, staring at her through his reading glasses. She had been coming to his room far more often as of late. Totally not because she had feelings for him...who was she kidding of course it was. She was terrible at seduction and she kinda just hoped they’d skip to the sex part. Even though she didn’t know if she was even ready for a relationship. Or if they’d even work. Or if she could handle that kind of intimacy without like, making a mess of everything.

“Captains privileges, I suppose.” He said. Ruby hummed.

“What kinda privileges do I get?”

“To waste time in the captain’s room on a regular basis, apparently.” Ruby turned and grinned at him.

“Well, now, I do feel special.”

“What brings you in here today?” He asked casually and she shrugged in response.

“Bored; you gave us the day off and my plants are taken care of, so I felt like bothering you.”

“If you’re bored you’re welcome to tidy up my room,” he teased and Ruby looked around his room. It was pretty disorganized for someone like him. She frowned and looked over to his back.

“Are you okay?”

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re anal about everything being a specific way. You’re so meticulous and clean, if something isn’t you get snippy,” she shrugged. “And if you’re not acting that way, it typically means you’re not feeling your best.” He sighed.

“You know, I never gave you permission to study me like that.”

“Since when do I need your permission to do anything?” She sat on his bed and crossed her legs. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not especially.” Ruby twitched her lips. Was he doing the exact thing he told her not to do?

“Quick question.”

“I know I’m not going to like this.”

“Do you have trouble following your own advice?” He turned to her, incredibly annoyed look in his eyes. “I mean, you’ve spoken to me many times and I figured-”

“I’m dealing with it.” He snapped. She raised her hands defensively.

“Alright, alright…” she sighed. She supposed that’s what she got for caring about someone as stubborn as him. She’s  just worried is all. She didn’t like seeing him get worked up and tense and anxious. She stood up and brushed her jeans off, she probably crossed a line and was bothering him now. In the end, she did come off as nosy and rude. But it was a genuine question asked out of concern. Plus, he didn’t have to get that snippy with her. “I’m sorry for upsetting you. I’ll see you later.” She said, walking out of his bedroom and closing the door quietly behind her.

“Oi!” He called her and she paused, blinking at the door. She heard him sigh stressfully before groaning; she reached for the handle and pushed the door open, poking her head in.

“What?” He looked up, with a surprised expression, slight anxiety shining in his eyes. He sighed, trying (and failing) to look nonchalant.

“What happened to bothering me?”

“Uh, well,” she shifted awkwardly. How to say that she did actually bother him and she didn’t really want to deal with it right now. “I’m hungry.” She lied.

“I’ll make you something,” he stood up and walked towards her.

“That’s not really...” he walked past her, “...necessary.” She finished and rolled her eyes. “Dumbass, he could at least say he’s sorry.” She chased after him, deciding she’d dole out her own punishment. She jumped on his back, him immediately catching her and groaning.

“Stop it.”

“Apologize you jackass.”

“Don’t be stupid,” he frowned and carried her down the hall. “And get off.”

“Not until you apologize!” She clung to him, grin spreading on her face. He took his hat off and placed it on her head. He made no actual attempt to get her off of him, causing many passing by crew members laugh and grin at Ruby repeatedly saying “apologize” as he gave her a piggyback ride to the kitchen.

She heard, so quiet that she had to take a moment to process it, a tiny “sorry for snapping.” She could see the blush spread in his cheeks and smiled genuinely. He really didn’t like when his crew was upset with him. She wrapped her arms fully around his neck and gave him a hug (albeit a bit awkward from their position). She felt him relax and continued to make his way to the kitchen, starting up a conversation about nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Law’s issues are going to come more into play as we get further along. It’s (not) great!


	53. Casual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Penguin  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: the answer to having a crush is clearly to stay away at all times.

Ruby hummed and sprayed her plants. She was humming because she was nervous. She was nervous because Law was with her just...hanging out. She enjoyed being around him, don’t get her wrong; if she didn’t she probably wouldn’t have a crush on him. However...he’s just...doing what he usually does...in her space. Which technically isn’t bad but he just came in without a word and started reading a book in a chair. Typically only Ikkaku and Jean Bart came in and hung out with her silently.

But _honestly,_ why is he reading causally when there’s a library? Or his study? Or his room? She kinda wanted to ask him to go get her food just to get him out because she was so gosh darned _nervous!_

“Law,” she called and he raised his brow in acknowledgment. “Are you monitoring me?”

“No.” He flipped a page and she stared at him. He couldn’t be... _that_ terrible social interaction could he? He never really seemed to have issues before...wait, before what? She frowned at herself.

“Alright,” she quietly went back to her plants, not actually minding the silence, jumping when the door burst open. “ _Shite_! Do you mind?!” She breathed looking at Law who didn’t even seem like he noticed.

“Sorry, Ruby-chan,” Penguin said humbly. “But you said come back around this time for the veggies.”

“Right,” she pointed towards some crates. “They’re in there.” Penguin nodded and picked up the five crates with relatively impressive strength.

“When are you gonna teach me to garden?”

“When you actually show up when I tell you to,” she rolled her eyes.

“I get busy.” He whined. “Why can’t you teach me at a different time?”

“‘‘Cause I said so. Go take the veggies to the kitchen, Pengu.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“What the hell, you never say things like that to me.” Law narrowed his eyes at Penguin who stared at him obviously.

“Well, yeah, that’s because Ruby actually commands respect you’re-oi! Knock it off I have our food in my hands!” Penguin hopped out of the room as Law swiped at him.

“Children the both of you.” Ruby teased and took a drink of her water bottle.

“I’m not a child.”

“He says like a child.” He half glared at her and she gave him a grin. “Don’t be so grumpy; as cute as it is, you can relax sometimes.” Hm, she is _bad_ at flirting.

“I am relaxed,” he huffed and settled into his seat again. “It’s relaxing to be in here, that’s why I’m here.” Ruby blinked and blushed a little.

“Oh, that’s good then.” She grinned down at her flower. The one that created on her own. The one that Law had said looked pretty. _She was so bad at this_. “So, uh,” she shifted nervously. “Would it be uh possible.. I mean okay if I like...start putting more plants around the sub…maybe? I know there’s already a lot, but I figured we could use more color and-”

“Yeah, sure.”

 _That’s it?_ No arguing or even _thinking_ about it?

“Oh! T-thanks.” Her grin grew and stared at him, just casually sitting and reading. She liked this. She liked _him_. She waved her hand and flowers (the ones he said were pretty, of course) appeared on his hatless head.

“Do you mind?”

“Nope.” She felt her heart flutter when he smirked and made no move to remove them.


	54. Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Ikkaku, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: chants pining over and over

This whole thing wasn’t fair.

Why did he have to look like _that?_

Ruby was so frustrated with herself. She’s seen shirtless men. She’s seen naked women. So, why did Trafalgar Law’s _arms_ make her flustered?

He stood on deck in a tank top watching the crew walk on land. Ruby bit her lip. Really, it was unfair. How dare he and his stupid arms make her want him to hold her!

“Hey Ruby.” Ruby jumped in her skin and turned to a smirking Ikkaku. “Whatcha doing?”

“N-nothing,” she squeaked, her face starting to burn.

“Uh-huh,” Ikkaku's smirk widened. “Hey Captain!” Ruby’s face turned a deep shade of red. Law turned to look at them with a raised brow. “What are you going to do today?”

“Probably going to wander. What about you two?”

“Lunch,” Ikkaku said. “Why don’t you come with us before you wander off?” Ruby made a soft distressed noise.

“You want me to intrude upon your lunch?” Law teased them with an amused smile.

“Of course!”

“Ikkaku,” Ruby whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Asking if the captain wants to eat with us, obviously.”

“Sure,” Law shrugged nonchalantly. Ruby held onto Ikkaku’s arm and Ikkaku patted her hand. How was she supposed to hold any conversation with the man if she can’t even look at him?

~~~~~

“This is what you guys normally do?” Law sipped his coffee.

“Yeah, we eat, we walk around, Ruby shops, right Ruby?” Ruby nodded staring hard at her food.

“...I see.”

“What about you, Captain?”

“Just walk around the island, see if there’s anything worth collecting.”

“Coins and comics, huh?” Ruby looked up in time to see the small blush on his face.

“Maybe.” Ruby felt herself smile at him as he took a sip of coffee in embarrassment. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not, you’re cute.” Ruby regretted that immediately, her face turning red again. Law scoffed with an eye roll.

“I assure you, I’m not.” Ruby reached for her drink and started to swirl it around with her straw.

“Well, you could always join us, Captain.” Ikkaku said amused. Ruby’s eyes widened and she bit her lip. She was going to kill Ikkaku. She knew that Ruby got flustered around him. She knew that she had the biggest crush on him. She was doing this on purpose!

“Really?” He said curiously.

“If you’re not busy, of course.”

“Well...I don’t mind, I suppose. If you two don’t.”

“We don’t,” Ikkaku grinned. “Right, Ruby?”

“N-no, I don’t mind at all.” She looked up from her drink and felt her heart skip a beat because of his _stupid biceps._

“Then, I’ll join you. I am curious about the energy you have when you go to all those shops and why you don’t seem to put that much energy into anything else.” Ruby blinked.

“I’ll have you know I put just as much energy into experimentation.”

“With what?”

“Plants, of course.”

“Uh-huh,” he smirked amused at her. “But not actual work?”

“Psh, why would I?” Out of the corner of her eye, Ikkaku had an sly grin on her face. Ruby forced her blush down. She wouldn’t let him distract her from her job. And by job she meant shopping.

~~~~~

“She’s always like this?” Law asked Ikkaku.

“Yep,” Ikkaku nodded. “She enjoys it. Probably because she didn’t really have any real opportunity in the past.”

“Makes sense.”

“Ruby,” Ikkaku called. “Get this one!” Ikkaku pointed at white long sleeve dress with sheer sleeves. Ruby hesitated for a moment.

“I don’t know,” she looked insecure. “I don’t think it’d look good with my arms.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ikkaku said with a smirk. “Your arms would look amazing in it. Right, Captain?” Ikkaku looked at him with the worst smirk and would punish her if he didn’t want to admit outloud what she was doing.

“They’d look fine.” Her arms that could break him and he’d probably thank her for it. Ikkaku stared at him blankly before closing her eyes slowly.

“I see,” Ruby shifted. “Well, I guess...it is a cute dress.”

“It’s very cute, and you’re cute!” Ikkaku said and Law envied her. He wanted to tell her that she was cute and buy her clothes and _what was wrong with him_. Ruby flushed happily and Law felt himself smile. She really was cute when she smiled like that.

“I’ll get it then.”

The rest of the day was spent following Ruby around. She’d go into every shop she could. Shoes, clothes, perfume (he opted to not go in that one), candles...it was a lot and far too much energy he planned on spending while on his off day.

“Oh hey,” Ruby said as they waited for Ikkaku outside a sunglasses hut. “That guy is robbing that shop.” Law looked over with a raised brow.

“The woman inside is crying.”

“She has a kid, too.” They stared forward and watched the guy run out and towards them. Ruby sighed and stuck her foot out as he passed by, tripping him. Law looked at her with a raised brow. “I have a soft spot for kids.” She shrugged and kicked the guy to the oncoming police.

“Th-Thank you ma’am.”

“It was an accident.” She said boredly and waved them off.

“Look at you,” Law started to tease her. “Being all good and shit.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Ruby lifted up her hand to reveal a pair of earrings. “I’m not so nice.” She smirked and stuffed the earrings in her purse. Law smirked at her; scratch cute, she was just plain attractive.

“So I see,” he looked back to the scene. “I suppose I wouldn’t have asked someone who was nice to be on my crew.” Ruby stuck out her tongue and adjusted her bags. She turned to him with a devious smirk and he _almost_ lost his composure.

“Here,” she shoved the bags into his arms. “Use those muscles for me.” She turned without another word and caught Ikkaku when she jumped on her. “Law offered to carry our stuff, go ahead and give him yours.” Law rolled his eyes but took Ikkaku’s single bag. He supposed he’d give into her just this once.

~~~~~

“Thanks, Law,” Ruby smiled as he closed his wallet. The damn woman looked so cute when she eyed the gelato. He had to buy Ikkaku some, too, so that it didn’t look like he was trying to get close to her. Ikkaku knew, too. She had that knowing smirk and that teasing tone in her voice.

Ruby was oblivious. She had no idea what was going on and was often distracted and barely registered that he was there half the time. He supposed he didn’t mind, especially when she stood close to him when people passed by so that no one would run into her.

“I suppose after suffering with us today, we’ll owe you something,” Ruby said with a spoon in her mouth. “I’ll buy you something next time.”

“Don’t worry about it, I actually enjoy spending time with you.” Ruby blinked before smiling.

“Really?”

“Yeah? You’re on my crew, you’re all important to me.”

“A-ah, that makes sense.” Ruby looked to the side and he looked over to Ikkaku who stared at him like he was stupid. She sighed and wrapped her arm around Ruby’s, laying her head on her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go to the sub and get something for dinner.”

“Yeah, I am getting hungry.” Ruby said softly and they started to walk.

“Hurry up, Captain,” Ikkaku called as they walked away.

Did he miss something?

~~~~~

“Thanks for inviting me out today.” Law said to Ruby as she put her plate in the sink.

“Oh, it was Ikkaku who did if you recall,” she paused. “Not to sound like I didn’t want you there, I enjoyed using you as a bag carrier.”

“ _Thanks,”_ he scoffed and Ruby giggled.

“Don’t mention it, we’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“Oh?”

“Well, yeah? You are fun to hang around, you know. Even if you have a grump frown the entire time,” she grinned and reached up to his face. “You could smile every now and then,” she pushed up on his lips with a giggle. Law felt himself blush.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he mumbled and looked down at her, grabbing her hands in his to pull them away. “You saying that you don’t like my face?” Ruby blushed as looked at their hands.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying,” she said softly and looked back to his face. They both stared at each other for a moment before jumping when someone dropped a plate. Ruby ripped her hands from him and turned around. “A-anyway, I’m going to, uh, take a shower before bed. I’ll, um, see you later, Law.” She walked off quickly. Law heard Ikkaku groan followed by a smacking sound.

“ _Idiots._ ” Ikkaku groaned from the cafeteria and Law had to agree. Whoever dropped that plate definitely was an idiot.


	55. Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Heart Pirates, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warning: Sexual tensionish  
> Notes: they’re stupid and gross

“Say what now?” Law questioned as Shachi and Penguin stared at him.

“I said, “how long until you tell her how you feel?” The sexual tension is really getting annoying.” Shachi said. Law huffed and glared.

“You know, this was supposed to be a nice lunch between the four of us. Why is Bepo the only one _not interfering_ with my lack of love life.”

“Because Bepo’s a coward.”

“Eh?! I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be,” Law rolled his eyes. “There isn’t sexual tension.”

“ _Oh really?_ ” Penguin spoke up. “I bet you 200 berries and dinner that you’re wrong.”

“Fine.” Law knew he’d win anyway. Crushes are one thing. Sexual tension is a whole different beast that includes both parties.

“Cool,” he leaned over and waved before motioning for something.

“What are you doing?”

“I told you I was going to get you to buy us lunch didn’t I?” He grinned smugly. Law started to retort when he heard heels approaching them.

“What is it Pengu? We were going to go shopping after a quick sit down.” Law turned to see Ruby, Ikkaku, and Jean Bart (who had become protective of the ladies) standing at the table. And he hates to admit it, but he really could only focus on Ruby; with her sunflower sundress and twin low buns and pink lipstick and yellow heels.

“Why don’t you eat lunch with us and we can join you?” He grinned. “It’s Law’s treat.”

“Oi-”

“I’m always down for free food,”  Ruby grabbed a chair from another table and scooted it next to him, getting close enough for them to touch. The other two followed, smirks matching Penguin and Shachi’s. Ruby reached over for his menu, leaning in. “What’d you all get?”

~~~~~

Lunch was going well. Everyone ordered and were talking and there was _no sexual tension_ ; no matter how smug his two dumbass friends looked. Even if he had absentmindedly rested his arm on the back of Ruby’s chair, it didn’t mean anything. Or when she tried some of his food and drank his drink when she ran out of hers. Or when he absentmindedly said he’d pay for Ruby’s check and then had to quickly correct himself so he ended up picking up _everyone’s check. Or when she got “carbs tired” and laid her head on his shoulder._ It absolutely didn’t mean there was tension between them.

And then there was. When they were alone. Because they had been abandoned.

“Wonder where they had to go off in a hurry,” Ruby muttered to her ice cream cone.

“Couldn’t tell you.” He mumbled walking by her side with his hands in his pockets. He knew exactly where they went and it was to wherever he and Ruby weren’t.

“Well, that’s fine,” she said casually. “It’s not awful to spend time with you I suppose.” She teased and stopped to look in a boutique window. She hummed a bit before turning to look at him, unreadable expression; he half expected her to whine at him to buy her something. “Want some?”

“Want some what?”

“Ice cream?”

“You know I’m not big on sweets,” he shrugged.

“I’m not giving it to you I’m just asking if you wanna bite.”

“Do you bite your ice cream?”

“Do you want a taste or not, you butt.” She started to hand it to him.

“Fine, I guess.” And for some _unthinkable_ reason, he didn’t take it from her; he grabbed her hand and lifted it up, taking “a bite” of it while still in her hand. He looked up at Ruby, whose face was incredibly red (which was absolutely adorable) and _really_ processed his actions. _How was he going to explain his way out of this?_

He couldn’t. Shachi’s words were ringing in his ears because _now_ he felt that tension. Her cheeks softened to a pink and she bit her bottom lip and they just continued to stare at each other...while holding hands and ice cream melting on them. She opened her mouth only to be interrupted by Bepo calling out to them and then Penguin and a Shachi yelling at him. Ruby snorted and pulled away.

“Let’s head back.” She smiled softly before shaking her hand of the melted cream.

“Yeah,” he breathed and cleared his throat following after her as she walked towards their crew.

He owed Penguin dinner.


	56. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Shachi, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: None

Shachi sighed as he stared out a hallway window. He watched fish pass by as they safely and secretly sailed through the water. 

“Shachi?” He jumped as Ruby’s sudden voice. “What are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep,” he chuckled and Ruby nodded. “What about you?”

“Had to pee.” This felt familiar. “You okay?” She had become stupidly observant after she and Law hashed it out (multiple times) over their own issues. Now she was recognizing other people’s distress even easier than before. 

“Dunno,” he shrugged. “It’s something that I’ve been working on since before Penguin and I met Law.”

“I get that.” She huffed a chuckle. “I won’t ask you to spill, but do you wanna go lay down?” Shachi looked over at her finally. She really had become more open and available to everyone. It’s been, what? Five months since she had joined and she’d made amazing progress.

“Yeah, actually, that works.” Also she was a great cuddler and Law was a dumb bastard for being so hesitant with her. “I have a question, if you don’t mind.” He asked Ruby once they settled into his bed. 

“Is it about Law?”

“...no.” She groaned. “It’s not about romance specifically but it has to do with it.”

“Fine, whatever, what is it?”

“If you do date, will you help him out?” Ruby sighed and twitched her fingers. 

“I want to,” She whispered. “If, and this is a giant if; if it does happen, I do want to do what I can. I know he has burdens he refuses to share if I could just…” she trailed off. “You’re such an idiot Shachi.”

“What why?”

“You’re the one who needs help at the moment and you’re worrying about his dumbass.”

“Well yeah,” Shachi grinned and she rolled her eyes. “He’s my best friend after all.”


	57. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Sex mention, Sexual tension  
> Notes: Do I love tropes? Absolutely.

“What?” Law turned to Ruby confused. He thought he was on the sub alone tonight, everyone else had left and Law decided he’d stay with the sub and get work done.

“Can you help me with my zipper?” Ruby asked again, turning and pointing at the zipper on her back. “I have some clothes stashed away in here, and I cannot stand to be in this dress a moment longer. It’s _too tight_.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.” He recovered quickly enough. He walked up behind her and reached for the zipper on the tight black dress, the zipper easily sliding down. “Dressing to impress someone?” He teased.

“Not...really,” she said slowly. “If I _were_ to try to impress someone, I don’t think I’d want someone who was so easily swayed by a too tight dress.” She shrugged off the straps revealing her strapless black bra. She pushed the dress down over her hips and let out a relieved breath when it hit the floor. Law averted his gaze. This wasn’t a medical setting and it was wholly inappropriate to stare at Ruby in her black thong and bra. “Law,” she grabbed his attention. “You don’t gotta be so polite and bashful, you’ve seen me naked.” Law frowned.

“Never in a casual setting,” he argued and heard her walk to a drawer and shuffle some clothing around. He looked up to see her pulling on one of _his_ shirts. “That’s _mine.”_

“Yeah, it fits.”

“It’s too big.” He tried not to blush at her wearing his shirt but it worked so well on her. “Why are you storing clothes in here now? I thought I told you to stop doing stuff like that.”

“It’s fine,” she waved him off (ignoring his question) and pulled on some shorts. “Besides, I look cute,” she tied her hair up in a messy bun. Unfortunately, she did. “What?”

“What?”

“You mumbled something.”

“Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it,” he said and turned away to look at the monitors. Ruby walked over to stand next to him.

“What’s the assignment tonight, boss?” She teased.

“Just watching the Tang, it's a pretty lazy night.” Law huffed. Ruby hummed in response. Law wanted to tell her to go have fun or maybe clean or even go to her greenhouse, but he also wanted her with him for the exact same reason. _She was wearing his shirt_ . Something she’s done plenty of times but it was really starting to grow on him. He _really_ liked it.

“You’re thinking pretty hard there. I don’t think I’ve seen you so stressed over a lazy night.” He frowned. “Go sit down.” She ordered him.

“What?”

“Go sit down,” she repeated. “I’m going to rub your shoulders.” She said it casually before starting to gently push him towards the chair.

“Ruby, this isn’t necessary,” he grumbled as she shoved him into his chair.

“I wanna,” she said. “I mean you let me wear your shirt.”

“You know I never actually said you could.” She grinned at him, ignored him, and then started rubbing his shoulders. Law huffed but didn’t stop her, closing his eyes. They went silent, Law starting to relax only _slightly_.

“You know,” she said quietly. “You can share some of the work with me tonight.” She started working on a knot in his neck. He opened his eyes and stared ahead. “You can show me how to do the things you need done. I’m not just here to look pretty.”

“I never thought you were,” he responded defensively. Ruby hummed again. “Just because you’re pretty doesn’t mean that’s your job. It just helps.”

“I see.”

“Was that wrong?” He asked honestly. Okay, he’d never admit it out loud, but he didn’t know how to talk to Ruby...not since he realized he had feelings for her.

“No, it’s just,” she stopped rubbing his shoulders. “It’s different hearing that you’re attractive from someone you respect and care about.” Law blushed a little at her admission. “No one has ever really…been sincere about it.”

“What? Didn’t you say that you slept with a lot of people? I’m sure at least one of them was sincere.”

“There’s a difference between being called pretty and being told they want to cover you in their cum.”

“ _Alright_ ,” he groaned awkwardly. “Fair enough, I guess.” He closed his eyes again. “So, I guess this means you’ve never actually went on a date, either.”

“Uh, no,” she admitted. “I’ve never been on a date. I don’t even know how to date or be in a relationship, if I’m honest.”

“Do you ever think about it?” He asked nonchalantly looking up at the ceiling.

“Uh,” Ruby said awkwardly. “Well...not really. Not until recently, at least. Do you?”

“Sometimes.” He admitted and raised a brow. “What changed for you?” Ruby shifted.

“I’m not...alone and trying to survive anymore. So, sometimes I think it might be nice to find someone and like, be all relationship like with.” Law smiled.

“Yeah, I get that.”

“It’d also be nice to have someone, you know, to love you and what not.” She added quietly.

“I love you,” he said without thinking before immediately freezing. _That wasn’t what he meant. He definitely meant in the nakama way._ Ruby stopped for a moment before continuing to rub his shoulders. “Uh, what I meant was-”

“I understand,” she smiled genuinely. Law relaxed relieved. Ruby stopped rubbing his shoulders and walked around, sitting on the edge of the control panel.

“Why must you be obstinate? Quit it,” he flicked her leg in an attempt to get her off the panel.

“Don’t be a hypocrite, I’ve seen you rest your feet up here. Your shoes are rougher and dirtier than my cute butt,” she pouted a bit. Law stood up with in response.

“I’m the captain, I do what I want.” He emphasized by sitting on the panel himself. Really he just wanted to be close to her. God she was making him soft.

“Double standards are bullshit.” She sang out and bumped his shoulder with hers. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

“You’re just a whiner.” She hummed in response and he looked over to her. “Why’d you end up leaving the bar, by the way?”

“Got bored,” she shrugged. “My brooding partner wasn’t there, so I figured I’d join him wherever he decided to brood.” She paused. “Unless you decided to have sex.”

“Yes, clearly I am currently having sex.”

“I _meant_ that I don’t want to get in your way or interrupt you if you _did_ want to have sex.” She pouted again. “I get teased for being nice.” Law have a short chuckle.

“Haven't I told you I’m pretty much uninterested in sex?” Ruby shifted with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Well, yeah; but I dunno. Maybe you’ve got a lot pent up tension or found someone you liked or something. Whatever, I’m done talking about this.” She averted her gaze, pink brushing across her cheeks. She did look cute flustered like that. Even if it was over something like sex (which she was never flustered over). Law reached out and pushed loose hair behind her ear absentmindedly and Ruby turned to look at him. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” He boldly kept his hand on her face, well, ear. She didn’t seem to mind so he continued on. Law looked into her brown eyes and then to her lips. Ruby noticed and tilted her head up slightly. Law’s heart started to beat wildly. He started to think over the past few months and analyze them quickly. Oh crap.

 _They were so stupid!_ They’ve been flirting and hinting at each other the entire time and they _both_ didn’t notice. Law leaned in, he should kiss her. Maybe she even wanted him to kiss her. She definitely didn’t back off.

“Ruby,” he breathed. “I-

“Cap, do you know where- oh, hey Ruby-chan! When did you get here? Weren’t you out?” Penguin stared surprised.

“Got bored and came here,” she cleared her throat. Both he and Ruby had pulled away from each other as soon as they heard the door open. “What did you need to know?”

“Oh! Right! Well what I meant to ask was…” Law half listened to him, staring at Ruby out of the corner of his eye. She had a cute blush and she _enthusiastically_ listened to Penguin in an attempt to ignore what just happened. She was just...so cute. Law huffed with a smile. He saw Ruby give a ghost of a smile but didn’t look away from Penguin as they listened to him ramble on about some sort of experiment with iodine.


	58. Love Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Ikkaku, Jean Bart, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Blood, Gore  
> Notes: Have y’all ever listen to Love Lies by Khalid? Fucking great song.

Ruby laid face down on her bed, her face shoved into her pillow. She can’t believe they almost kissed. And it wasn’t even a good topic to start kissing over! They were talking about him having sex _with other people._ They were going to kiss over that!

Probably because the sexual tension between the two of them had grown incredibly obvious as of late and her lips just _reacted_ to him being so close. She bet he was good at kissing. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking. It didn’t matter because she so wanted to kiss him _badly._ She groaned loudly. This was dumb.

“You good?” Ikkaku asked as she approached Ruby’s bed.

“No,” Ruby moaned.

“What happened?”

“We almost kissed.”

“Wait what? What happened?! Why was it almost?” Ikkaku jumped on Ruby’s bed and Ruby lifted her head up to see if she was the only one around. Jean Bart was there smirking but that was fine; he was already convinced that Ruby was in love with Law anyway.

“Well...I did what I said I was going to do, you know?” They both nodded. “So, I went to hang out and see if he like...you know…”

“Likes you?”

“That makes me sound like a teenager but _yes._ And like...he _does_ , right? Like I don’t know, from the things he talked about and asked; he wouldn’t do it unless he did...I hope. _Anyway,_ Penguin drunkenly interrupted.” They both groaned.

“I’m going to toss him!”

“I’ll do it Ikkaku, I’m stronger.”

“Are you both done? This is embarrassing enough as it is.”

“Embarrassing?” Ikkaku questioned. “Didn’t you just find out he wants to be with you too?” Ruby didn’t answer. “Oh my god, just talk to him tomorrow.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“I’ll talk to him for you.” Jean Bart cut in. 

“No! You guys suck! Fine, I’ll talk to him, you assholes.” She huffed. She just had to figure out when.

~~~~~

“You’re not going to get dressy?” Ikkaku questioned.

“Why?” Ruby put on a black shirt. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“It’s plain! A black shirt and shorts?”

“The shirt is tight…”

“He always gets nervous when you wear sundresses, wear that.”

“I’m not…” she groaned. “I dress for me, not anyone else.”

“That’s a lie. Remember the-”

“Alright! You’re right, but I’m not changing.” She foofed her hair. “I look fine, if I don’t get a date because I’m wearing shorts and not a skirt, then it’s probably for the best.” Ikkaku hummed.

“When are you going to talk to him?”

“Probably later, I don’t want to bombard him so early in morning.” Ruby adjusted her bra before walking towards the bedroom exit.

“Fair,” she grinned. “Good luck,” she sang out. Ruby waved at her in response.

~~~~~

As it turns out, there was no time. Like, at all. Between resupply, helping nurse hangovers, picking up shifts, cleaning, and oh! _A couple of idiots attacking her while she was out with Ikkaku getting food for dinner,_ things got in the way.

“Ikkaku get back to the sub, I’ll hold them off.” Ruby stood protectively in front of her while the two attackers snickered at her.

“But-”

“ _Go,”_ Ruby ran forward and blocked an attack aiming for Ikkaku. “Don’t _touch_ her.” She snarled.

~~~~~

“Captain!” Ikkaku ran over to Law out of breath and panicked. Law opened his eyes from his doze off in Ruby’s deck chair. He had fallen asleep thinking about ways to talk to Ruby. They had been trying to speak to each other all day but something always got in the way. And they needed to talk after last night.

“What’s wrong?”

“R-Ruby,” She wheezed, clearly not realizing how hard she ran. She took a deep breath. “We were attacked, Ruby told me to run to sub and get help. You need to help her.” Law’s eyes narrowed and stood up.

“Where?” He listened carefully to Ikkaku’s instructions, assuring her that Ruby would be fine, before grabbing Kikoku and rushing off. This was unbelievably inconvenient. How could she get into a fight when he had to decided to…ask her about emotions and whatnot. “Idiot, don’t take burdens onto yourself like this,” he muttered as he saw her figure appear. He opened a _room_ and teleported in.

“Law,” she said surprised, slightly out of breath.

“What I have told you about doing this kind of stuff? Don’t take people on by yourself.”

“I dunno, I felt I did the smart thing” He stared at her irritated. “Punish me later,” she winked at him before turning to look at their opponents. “When we’re alone, yeah?” She stepped forward and leaned her weight on one leg.

“Fine,” he gave her a smirk and unsheathed Kikoku. “I’ll deal with you later.” There was a faint smirk on her face before they started forward.

~~~~~

Ruby was once told that she acted and said things without thinking. She was blunt and prone to action. A stark difference from her meticulous and careful captain. She typically denied it, saying she did think before acting, just for a few seconds.

Today was the day she had to agree with everyone.

She just...didn’t think. Her opponent managed to get away from her (as in, winded her and knocked her on her ass) and approached Law. They swiftly approached from behind, jumping with the sea prism tipped spear ready to pierce him from the right angle in his back. And he was so occupied with the other guy...Ruby wasn’t sure he could dodge it. So, she didn’t think...she just ran.

Turns out, being stabbed through the chest doesn’t hurt at first. It gave her enough time to stun her opponent and then kicking them hard enough to back off before crumpling to the ground, taste of copper filling her mouth. Shit, she probably could’ve used her vines to maybe hold them back. Granted she didn’t think she was that fast with her powers but...now Law had two people to deal with.

“ _Ruby!”_ His incredibly distressed voice was the only thing she heard. It wasn’t long before _both_ the opponents were in pieces. “What the hell Ruby?!” He fell down on his knees next to her, checking her pulse, her breathing, and probably other stuff. She looked at his shaking hands and closed her eyes. He was drained _and_ distressed. No doubt, he lost his temper and used his stamina to take care of the two.

“Law,” she took in a sharp breath in pain.

“Don’t _talk_ , you idiot.” He snapped and took a shred of her shirt that had been ripped, putting pressure on her bloody wound.

“Are you okay?” She whispered. “They didn’t hurt you did they?”

“Am I- Ruby, _shut up_.” His voice cracked before searching his pockets and calling the sub with the travel den den mushi. Her breathing drowning out the ringing of the snail, as she slowly started to slip out of consciousness. Her eyesight start to grow fuzzy as she watched his panic stricken face bark orders to the crew.


	59. Come and Get Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Penguin, Shachi, Ikkaku, Bepo  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Language, Blood, Gore, Sex  
> Notes: (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

**_Shit_ ** _._

Of all things that could’ve gone wrong, Ruby getting hurt to protect _him_ was at the bottom of the list.

“Don’t make that face,” she croaked out with a smile. Blood trickled down her forehead and some from her lip. Those injuries weren't an issue; the hole right above her heart _was_ , however. She was fairly calm for someone who had been impaled.

“I’m not making a face.” He responded putting more pressure down on her chest. He was. Ruby was bleeding out, somehow still conscious, and still cracking jokes. “And stop talking. How many times do I have to tell you that?” He ordered. He was drained of energy; he used it all during the battle and now could barely make a room the size of a fist. They were away from the sub and any other crew members, with no equipment. If she died…

“That’s the face,” she chuckled.

“Quit talking.” He said, wiping a cloth (formerly part of her shirt) over her forehead, cleaning off the blood. “I can’t believe you did something as stupid as jumping in front of that attack. What were you thinking?”

“I think you’re an idiot,” she smiled.

“ _I’m_ the idiot?” His temper rose. “I didn’t jump in front of a spear tipped with sea prism.”

“Do you really think I wouldn’t protect you?” She tutted. Law frowned and wiped her lip and chin with the cloth. “You’re important to me, I can’t-” She coughed and squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Law gripped the cloth in his clenched fist anxiously.

“I’m not more important than you,” he said before trying to force a _room_ open again. Slightly bigger this time; good. She hummed and closed her eyes.

“You worry too much.”

“You’re bleeding out and I can’t create a _room_ to heal you. I’m allowed to be worried about the dumbass who thought she needed to protect me.”

“Tsk, so grumpy,” she teased him. Her breathing was starting to get shallower.

“ _Ruby_ ,” he snapped. “You could die.” His voice wavered for a moment before he recovered. “Don’t you think I want to protect you, too?” He tried to force another _room_ open. No better than before. Ruby placed her hand over his.

“Don’t waste what little energy you have,” she said softly. “I know that you can use up your life for your powers, and that’s the last thing I want.”

“Ruby,” he squeezed her hand, frowning deeply. He watched her steady her breathing. “Try to stay awake.” She nodded.

“Aye, captain.” She smiled tiredly. Law hands were shaking, the cloth that he was using to put pressure on her chest was completely soaked. He took a deep breath and ripped off his jacket, replacing the wet cloth with it. “Your jacket will be ruined.”

“I don’t care, I need to slow this down as much as I can.”

“How chivalrous,” she commented. “Whoever you end up marrying will be lucky.”

“Don’t be stupid,” he snapped but relaxed. Ruby’s smile grew. She grabbed his hand again; looking at her hand in his, he could really see how pale she had become.

“Law.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I can stay awake much longer,” she started to frown and squeezed his hand. “I’m tired.”

“Fight it, that’s an order.”

“You’re always so sexy when you’re demanding,” she teased him with a chuckle. She opened her eyes and looked up into his; she really was fighting to stay awake. “I’m happy you’re with me.” His eyes widened a fraction before calming.

“Of course I am,” he squeezed her hand desperately. “We’re _nakama_.”

“Yes,” she grinned and closed her eyes again. “We are, aren’t we?” She whispered before going silent. Law stared at her before frowning in disapproval.

“Ruby,” he questioned. “Oi, wake up!” God dammit. She had to go meddle in things. She had to cause everyone trouble. “ _Fuck.”_ He let out a short sob only to recover and take a deep breath. “ _Room_ ,” his hand shook as the small _room_ formed and almost immediately disappeared. “ _Room!”_ He tried again. Not her, too. “ ** _Room!”_** _Not her, too_.

~~~~~

Honestly, Penguin should have known better. First it was Ikkaku being anxious, worried, and pacing on deck; then it was realizing Law and Ruby were both missing, and then it was the call.

“Get to me _immediately_ ,” Law sounded beyond exhausted and irritated. And desperate; he wasn’t ordering him, he was pleading with him. “Ruby is critically injured and I need the emergency kit, _now_ .” If he needed the kit, that means he couldn’t create a _room_ . And if he needed to create a _room_ to heal someone, that meant it was bad. And if someone was bad and he _couldn’t_ create a _room_ ; it meant Law’s anxiety was spiking and his trauma was about to rear its ugly head.

“We’re on our way.”

Getting there was simple enough. He and Shachi went alone, anyone else would cause claustrophobia and Law didn’t need his entire crew seeing him in the state they both knew he’d be in. Ikkaku _insisted_ on coming, crying and panicking, but they told her to stay. She was in no position to help, even if her best friend was dying. In fact that’s _why_ she would be no help.

And it looked bad. Blood, and torn clothing. Ruby was unconscious and pale and _barely_ breathing. Law was dead to everyone but her. Concentrating on putting pressure on her chest, every ounce of willpower going to into staying awake for her sake.

“Law,” Shachi rushed over, cradling the emergency kit. “You gotta let me see her chest.” Penguin rushed over and wrenched Law’s hands and jacket from Ruby’s bloody chest.  

“Save her,” he croaked. “Please,” Penguin looked at his shaking hands and grabbed them, squeezing them in his best attempt to comfort him. “I can’t lose her.”

“We will,” Shachi said already at work. “Don’t worry, you two will go back to being oblivious about each other’s feelings by tomorrow.”

Penguin tore Law away from Ruby, watching him dissolve further into his depression and anxiety.

“If...if she dies because she _saved me_ …”

“She _won’t.”_ Penguin reassured him. He hoped she wouldn’t. She was looking _not great_. “Ruby-chan is strong. Maybe even stronger than you,” he joked. “Don’t worry, she’ll be alright.” Penguin was already cleaning Law’s hands of her blood. “Concentrate on resting and recovering your strength. You know that exerting any more energy will only hurt you and then you’ll get an earful when she wakes up.”

“It’s my fault...if I hadn’t-”

“Don’t do that to yourself, Law. This was Ruby's choice,” Shachi said. “Stupid or not, she did it of her own accord. We’ll save her. We’ve dealt with far worse.” They went silent, Penguin helping Shachi when he called for him, but ultimately staying by their spiraling captain. It was tense and it felt like hours; but he knew it was just brief minutes. Longer and Ruby _would_ die. “She’s stable,” Shachi said flatly. “We’ll get her to the sub, and take it from there.” Penguin nodded and turned to Law; who breathed out before _passing out_. “That’s really inconvenient.”

“I’ll get him, you take care of her.” Penguin said already hoisting Law up. “We’ll get someone to pick up everything else, for now, these two need to get to the hospital.”

“Yeah.” Penguin frowned at his chatty friend. “After we save her I might kill her.”

“Save her for Law’s sake first, no point in getting mad at her while she can’t even hear you.” Penguin sighed. “Besides, I doubt anyone or thing would stop her from doing it again.”

“She’s so _selfish_ ,” Shachi snapped and cradled her.

“Well, yeah,” Penguin cracked a worried smile. “That’s why we love her.”

~~~~~

“Ruby!” Ikkaku cried as she hugged her. “You’re up!”

“Ow, yes,” she rubbed Ikkaku’s back.

“We all thought you were going to die!” She sniffed. “Everyone was worried, you’ve been unconscious for 18 hours.” Ruby smiled softly and closed her eyes, leaning into Ikkaku.

“Ikkaku,” Penguin cut in. “I need to check her vitals, can you wait outside?” Ikkaku nodded.

“Yeah, of course,” she stood up straight. “Will Captain be okay?”

“Yeah, he just needs rest, he had no physical injuries and he’s been in and out of reality but we won’t let him get out of bed.” Ruby glanced over to Law who was sleeping in the other hospital bed. Ikkaku nodded again before kissing Ruby’s forehead and walking out of the room.

“Ruby-chan,” Penguin spoke to her, after checking her vitals. “When Law wakes up, you need to apologize to him.”

“What no “cap” or “captain?” She said flatly. “I saved him from being stabbed, why should I apologize?”

“You know why; we know he’s told you of Corazòn.”

“...yes,” she said quietly. Penguin sighed, walking over to Law’s hospital bed.

“He’s a bit clingy of us all, the last thing he wants is to lose us. Let alone for his sake.” Ruby averted her gaze and stared at her hands. “Let alone someone he loves.”

“He loves all of us,” she countered. “It’d be no different if-”

“That’s a crock of shit,” Shachi interrupted as he checked Law’s vitals. “Yeah, we’re all _nakama_ and family and in this together; but Law loves you differently. This isn’t time to play the shy, oblivious, love interest, Ruby. You need to fix what you caused.” He snapped. Ruby frowned, feeling attacked.

“I _saved_ him,” she argued.

“He didn’t _ask_ to be saved. You think I’ve known him for a decade and don’t know what he wants or how things should be done?”

“You think I care about that? He was going to die! I couldn’t just stand there and let him get stabbed while I could do _something_.”

“You didn’t have to do some self sacrifice bullshit.”

“Hey, guys,” Penguin tried to cut in, sounding uncomfortable and nervous. He probably had no intention of initiating an argument and only wanted her to acknowledge what she did. “Calm down-”

“What _else_ was I supposed to do?! Let him die?!” Unfortunately for Penguin, Ruby was stubborn and not about to let anyone make her feel bad for saving someone she cared for.

“You didn’t see him when we found you two!” Shachi yelled before immediately calming down. “Law isn’t someone who shows his desperation or panic. But _he did_ , Ruby. He was panicked and desperate to save you; and he was blaming himself because he couldn’t use his powers and he had no medical equipment on him.” Ruby clenched the blanket in her hands.

“And what would have happened if _he_ was the one who got hurt?!” Ruby snapped, tears burning her eyes. “There was no way he would’ve survived. I couldn’t-” she swallowed a sob.

“Alright,” Bepo interrupted, finally letting his presence be known. “Ruby-chan needs rest.” Shachi scoffed and stomped out, hands in his pockets. Penguin followed after him, after giving Ruby a cup of water. Bepo sighed and looked sadly at her before walking out and closing the door behind him. She heard murmurs from the other side of the door, one of them probably telling Ikkaku that she needed rest and to come back later.

Ruby wiped her face as frustrated tears ran down her cheeks. She sniffed pathetically and let out a shaky breath, causing her chest to hurt.

“Dammit,” she cried and looked back over to Law. He was hooked up to an IV and was sleeping relatively soundly. “You idiot.” She wasn’t sure if she was talking about him or herself. She let herself cry; between being yelled at and being stabbed, she’d had a rough day.

She finally calmed herself down and wiped her face one last time. She saw Law shift in the corner of her eye and looked over; watching him try to gain consciousness.

“Cora-san?” Her heart broke. She took a deep breath.

“Sorry, captain, just your favorite plant.” She watched realization and awareness dawn on him. “Mornin’.”

“Ruby,” he sat up.

“Present.” She smiled. “You shouldn’t get out of bed, and if you rip out that IV in front of me, I will kill you.”

“I would never,” he said offended and relaxed, but still looked like he wanted to check on her. She sighed.

“Alright, you neurotic loser, just make it quick,” he immediately stood up, taking his IV whatever with him, and walked over to her bed. “Do you not trust your crew?” She joked as he looked her over. He didn’t answer, just continued on with a frown. He was upset.

“It seems you’re going to be alright with proper bed rest and meds, but I’m still going to look at it later. ” He said and turned to go back to his bed. Ruby reached out at grabbed his belt loop. He stopped and sighed.

“Lay with me,” she heard herself say.

“You need to rest, and laying with you would probably hinder that.”

“Oh,” she frowned. He _was_ absolutely upset. “Okay.” She let him go and returned her hand to her lap. Law returned to his bed, reclining on it as the two laid in silence.

~~~~~

Law frowned as he stared at the ceiling in his room. This was frustrating. Unbelievably frustrating. He wanted to talk to Ruby. He wanted to sleep with Ruby; not even sex but just...he wanted her to lay with him. He thought back to her soft and anxious request of doing so; and then her her disappointed eyes when he denied her. And it’s been a full week since then.

Ruby had been restricted to bed rest the first day, and then after Law had recovered and was able to use his powers in her, she was able to move around and not be in bed. She was really only allowed to be in her greenhouse _under supervision_ (aka Ikkaku or Jean Bart). And definitely not him apparently. No,the stubborn woman wouldn’t so much as glance at him this past week. Barely even willing to eat in the kitchen with him in it, mostly grabbing food and immediately leaving. He was upset, but he wasn’t _that_ upset. Of course, Bepo let it slip that she and Shachi had gotten into an argument over him; so he’s sure that wasn’t helping her. Knowing her she felt attacked and was isolating herself. Which, you know, is _exactly_ what someone needs after saving someone from getting hurt and then almost dying.

This whole situation was a mess.

He huffed roughly and sat up. He was done with this bullshit. He wanted to see her, even if it meant spending the night in the crew quarters and not his king sized comfortable bed. He didn’t have time for drama or arguments or awkward feelings between the two of them; he was going to see her. He stood up and threw on a shirt, walking out closing the door behind him. He was sure he’d know what to say when he saw her.

And he did see her.

Immediately.

Because they bumped into each other; making each other jump and look surprised that they _both_ had the same idea.

“Oh!” Ruby jumped back a bit. “ I didn’t...I wasn’t…” she sighed. “Hi.” She looked at the ground and shifted awkwardly.

“Hi,” he said just as awkwardly. They stood there _awkwardly,_ not saying a damn thing to one another.

“I’m sorry.” And then they said that at the same time like some dumb romance novel. Ruby blushed, embarrassed, and looked back down to her heels. Law sighed. Why was he suddenly tongue tied? He was so determined to see and talk to her and now that she’s here and wanting the same he can’t do it? He frowned at himself before looking at her anxious form. No; he was done with this nonsense.

“Let’s go into my room.”

~~~~~

“Get on the bed.” Law said once Ruby entered his room. Her eyebrows shot up on her head and a small blush formed on her cheeks.

“I didn’t expect you to be _this_ forward.”

“Ruby, I want to check out your chest. Take off your top.” She continued to stare at him, as if to ask him if he knew what he was saying. “This is _medical_.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t get huffy.” She took off her tank top and sat on the bed. Law sat next to her, his fingers ghosting over the barely there scar.

“Are you tender?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Lasting pain?”

“Minor; ibuprofen takes care of it.”

“Good,” he sighed and watched her put her top back on, before frowning. “That was stupid.”

“You’re stupid.” She pouted. “I’m not going to let you die.”

“I wouldn’t have died.”

“ _Really?_ ” She narrowed her eyes. “Because from what I understand, I gave everyone quite the scare, and you have far more medical knowledge than me.” Her gaze softened before looking away from him. She looked like she was thinking about something, twirling her thumbs and clenching her jaw. “I’m sorry I worried you, Law.” She paused. “I know how you feel about people sacrificing themselves for you but I won’t apologize for that.” Law frowned deeply. “I refuse to lose someone I care about if I’m capable of stopping it.”

“I know,” he said. “I know that, you stubborn plant.”

“But?”

“I don’t want to lose you, either,” he said and she looked over to him. Her features softened and she let out a breath. “I want you with me. I want you with me when I...” He nervously reached out and pushed some loose hair away from her forehead. Ruby swallowed and didn’t hide the anxiety shining in her eyes, even though she was about to deflect his words.

“Shut up, you damn romantic.” She looked away with a blush. “I’m not your girlfriend or your wife or even a fuckbuddy. I’m just some chick you picked up on a island one day.”

“You’re more than that,” he rolled his eyes at her. “You know you are.” Ruby swallowed and sighed.

“I guess,” she shrugged.

“What happened to selfish and confident, Ruby? Don’t tell me that me saying that I actually enjoy being around you makes you lose all that.”

“It does.” She said quietly but firmly. “I don’t know what to do with you.” She looked back over to him. “One minute it seems like you don’t care, the next you’re acting like…” she trailed off. “It doesn’t matter.” She muttered.

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why doesn’t it matter?”

“Because you’re my _captain_ . And not just that, you’re my _friend_. My friend who also isn’t attracted to me and knows far too much about me to ever…” she trailed off and looked back at the ground. He took a deep breath.

“I _am_ attracted to you.” He said slowly. “And it’s _because_ I know so much about you that I...I care about you.” She opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly. She lifted her hand and shoved his face away from her by his cheek. “What are you doing?!”

“Getting you away,” she looked like she was tearing up. “You can’t admit that out loud!”

“Why?” He looked at her blushing and flustered face. He took her hand from his face and held it. “I’m done with pretending like I don’t care about you more than a friend. And I’m sure you are, too.”

“It won’t work,” she sighed weakly. “There are rules and lines and...I _suck_ at normal human interaction and _platonic_ relationships. There’s no way that a relationship with _me_ would ever be fulfilling or worth it _and_ -” he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them slowly. He _heard_ her voice get caught in her throat. It would be adorable if she wasn’t being so damn hard on herself.

“I don’t care.” Ruby swallowed and he let go over her hand. He reached for her face, brushing his fingers across her cheek. “I’m no better than you. I have my issues and hang ups and worries. I went almost 25 years thinking I was totally asexual and now? Now I can’t you out of my head. Do you know how distressing and irritating that is?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Don’t be,” he said and fully cupped her cheek. “Because I’m not.” The red in Ruby’s face calmed to a soft pink. Her gaze was wary but starting to become...intense. “We’ll figure it out. Whatever we are. Whatever we want to be.” He released her cheek. “If you want to, obviously. If not...I’ll never bring it up again.” Ruby went silent, and he watched her face; watching the racing thoughts flash in her eyes. She took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks at the same time, causing him to jump.

“I-”

“Cap,” he heard someone call from the intercom. Night shift. He and Ruby stared at each other before he leaned over and pressed the button.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s something on the radar you need to see.” Law closed his eyes and breathed. Perfect. Fantastic. Like the romance novel they’ve been starring in; they continue to get interrupted like some damn trope.

“I’ll be there in a sec.” He let go of the button and looked back to Ruby. “Go ahead and head back to-”

“I’m going to stay in here,” she interrupted him. “You should hurry and find out what's on the radar. I dunno how much longer I’m willing to stay up.”

“And if you are up?” She raised a brow and squinted her eyes.

“Law,” she leaned over and closed in on him, intimidating him. He was vaguely reminded of when they first met and how she had her leaf knife at his neck, ready to kill him. Literally the same aura. He was trying to figure out what she would say. Or how she would say it. How would she dance around the topic at hand? “We’re going to have sex.” Or she’d just be herself and be blunt.

“What,” he quipped immediately. “No confession? You know _I_ confessed already.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” She leaned away and raised a brow.

“I’m going,” he rolled his eyes he stood up and started walking out of his room. “This won’t take long.”

~~~~~

It took long.

Like low power, in the dark of the sea, submarine sneaking, 0200 type long. Something _unknown_ and _dangerous_ was out there; as one would expect on a vessel that spent time under the sea. He trudged his way back to his room; expecting to find Ruby gone or asleep.

She was neither. She laid on his bed, thoughtful look on her face.

“We good?”

“Yeah, we're safe.” He walked over to the bed and stared down at her. He brushed his knuckles across her face and sighed through his nose.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me,” he didn’t _mean_ for it to be so demanding; but just like Ruby, he had no idea what he was doing. He really should be gentle with her, she’s never had gentle. He _wanted_ this to be gentle. Also, talking instead of taking action has gotten them nowhere. “Ruby,” he spoke again and she blinked. “I’m going to kiss you now.” She didn’t protest so he leaned over, barely brushing her lips against hers before pulling away. Ruby snorted and had a bashful smile on her face.

“Hm, okay, my turn,” she said and sat up. Ruby grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him onto the bed, and kissed him. Hard. Teeth and tongue and her soft lips. It was a good kiss. A great kiss. He knew he was biased but she was _definitely_ the best thing that’s ever kissed him. They parted, their breaths mingling. She released his collar slowly and pulled away. He supposed he had to get into a different mindset with her. Ruby wasn’t stress relief. She was…a partner.

He leaned in and caught her lips again, loving the way she relaxed against him. This was all so _weird_ ; if he really thought about it. It made sense, it was incredibly normal and common to find someone sexually and physically attractive. And it made sense that he would enjoy this with her. And he supposed there were always grey areas with sexuality. But-

“Law,” Ruby pulled away, amusement in her eyes. “You’re thinking way too hard, I can practically hear your thoughts.”

“Sorry,” he grumbled. She smiled at him and was already leaning in again.

“Do me a favor? Pay attention to me.” She whispered before kissing him again. She was right...it didn’t need to be _that_ complicated right now. That could happen _after_ sex.  He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap. She straddled him, easily settling in and pressing his back against the headboard. She was incredibly good at kissing and it was truly unfortunate they hadn’t done this sooner. He hands roamed her back and waist and her _ass._ It was a _nice_ ass _._ He grabbed it appreciatively causing her to giggle. “Yes?”

“It’s good.”

“It’s to make up for my lack of tits.” She nipped at his bottom lip. “Ah, shit,” she pulled away suddenly. “I haven’t shaved in months,” She groaned with a frown. Law stared at her strangely.

“Ruby, I don’t give a _fuck_ about your hair.” She blinked before he pushed her onto her back. She immediately grabbed his arms and stared up at him, small blush on her face. He pressed his body into hers, hands going under her top and his lips finding hers again. He palmed her stomach, feeling her abs and edges and curves. He lifted away from her and started pulling at her top. She lifted her arms up, allowing him to help her shed off her clothing. She was topless again for him, but in an entirely different setting. “Ah, your breasts are nice.”

“ _Nice?”_ She giggled. “You _are_ awkward.”

“Would you rather me say I can’t wait to cum on them? Because I can.” He said flatly. Ruby laughed. Full on laughter with her head tilted back and snorts.

“Glad you have plans.” She reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged at it, prompting him to take it off. “Your breasts are nice, too.”

“We’re not going to be able to make it through the night seriously, are we?” He leaned back over her and she started tracing the tattoo in his chest.

“I dunno, this is pretty serious to me. I mean, I actually _like_ the person who I’m allowing to cum on my tits.”

“Good to know that joke is going to stick.” She chuckled at him and he kissed her forehead. “Can I see you naked?”

“Oh,” she blinked, briefly stunned by his request. “Y-yeah. Yeah, of course. I mean you’ve seen me naked before. “

“Not in a sexual setting,” he lifted up and took her shorts and panties off in one fell swoop. And then he lost all of his confidence. Every last bit. He had to look ridiculous. His face was on fire as he looked at the woman laying in his bed. Ruby was really beautiful. Freckles, scars, curves, edges, muscles; everything. How could she willingly choose him?

“Law?” She called with anxiety edging on her tone. He _probably_ shouldn’t have froze and went silent the way he did; but she was stunning.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed and her eyes widened before that bashful grin was back. His heart skipped and he started to lean in, he was going to kiss the fucking daylights out of her. Except, she covered her face her hands, embarrassed, that wide grin only growing.

“Don’t be gross.”

“Saying you’re beautiful is gross?” He smiled down at her as she nodded. “Okay fine, I won’t say you’re beautiful. I’ll just show my appreciation.” He kissed between her breasts. She peeked at him between her fingers.

“How?”

“Probably, and this is no guarantee, with my face between your thighs.” She blushed even brighter red in response.

“Oh, um, you don’t-like I said I haven’t shaved and-I certainly don’t _expect_ -”

He nipped at her throat, interrupting timid rambling before trailing slow kisses down her body. She let out a sigh, obviously enjoying the _simplest_ acts of foreplay. If he thought about it, knowing who she is and how she was...she probably never actually received much foreplay. Which, as a doctor, that’s a little insulting that she not only didn’t practice it before but didn’t expect it from him and _that_ had him worried about her thoughts on after care.

He’ll have to doubly make sure she’s taken care of now. You know, after he went down on her the way he was. And he _was_ merciless with her. She was just too reactive and _sensitive_ and the woman damn near sobs when she orgasms. He knew he was good, but didn’t think he was _that_ good.

“Ruby,” he breathed out and onto her skin. “You’re fucking beautiful.” He crawled over her and nuzzled her flushed face. She was breathing deeply and her eyes were shut right.

“You think so?” She asked slowly, smile edging her lips. Law leaned over and kissed her softly.

“Yes. My erection is actually because you’re aesthetically pleasing and stop laughing.”

“Law, oh my god, don’t be so clinical. Just say I turn you on,” she leaned up and kissed him. “You _are_ cutely awkward, though.”

“That’s not a compliment.”

“Awe, sorry. I like you this way though. You don’t gotta be a smug bastard all the time.” She kissed him again. He made a noncommittal hum against her lips and pulled her to him. She was naked; therefore he was going to touch her every second he could. “I’m going to take off your pants now,” she pulled away.

“I dunno if I agreed to that. Clearly we’re going to fuck _with_ my pants on.”

“Hm, I see. That sounds like way too much work, though.” She pushed him down onto his bed, and just like him, she took off his pants and boxers in one tug. Then immediately crawled back over to his face. She kissed his forehead and grinned.

“You are beautiful,” he murmured, brushing his lips across hers. He reached around to her bun, fumbling with it rather pathetically before Ruby reached around and let her hair down. He ran his fingers through the waves, really taking her in. More than before. Ruby...Ruby wanted this. She was bare for him and opened up for him.

“I guess you’re alright, too.” He chuckled in response.

“Good enough.” He pulled her in, already becoming clingy to the woman. He wanted her to be on and around him. Wanted to wrap themselves around each other. He wanted this to last. He wanted to keep her selfishly and cling to her as if she was his last breath he took. “This is all okay?” She looked at him curiously.

“Yes,” She nuzzled his nose and he felt himself relax.

“I just don’t want…” he trailed off with a frown and Ruby lifted her face up, a gentle smile on her face.

“I am a lucky lady, to have someone care for me like that.” She kissed him hard. She really was way too good at that and he _really_ didn’t want anyone else to have that experience. She pulled away and he smirked.

“I’ll _try_ to be gentle, with you.”

“Oh, sounds promising,” she leaned in, kissing him chastely. “But, not too gentle I hope.” She smirked seductively and Law just knew; he was already wrapped around her finger.

~~~~~

“You make the cutest noises,” he muttered to her back, kissing it softly. Ruby snorted.

“Thanks; don’t sound too proud of yourself.”

“Sorry, I’m gonna. You looked like you enjoyed yourself _a lot.”_

“There’ll be no living with you after this.” She groaned and he hugged her to his body.

“I want to be in a relationship with you,” he whispered to her skin.

“I thought we established that.”

“I wanted to make sure this wasn’t just a physical thing,” he kissed her ear. “I want you to be more than my side whore.”

“Oh my _god,_ you couldn’t keep it serious for even five sentences.” He chuckled.

“I mean it, though. I do want a serious relationship.”

“I want the same thing,” she turned in his arms and kissed his chin. “I mean, enough people think I’m your woman, anyway; might as well make it official.”

“Ah, I see,” he started to tease her. “It’s for the sake of simplicity.”

“Exactly,” she curled into him, burying her face into his neck. “It’s definitely not because I have feelings for you that are hard to explain or anything like that.”

“Of course not.” He allowed himself a content smile, relaxing against her, tangling their legs together.

“Can I stay here tonight? I want to fall asleep with you.” She asked quietly and Law frowned curiously.

“Of course, you can. You never have to ask that.” His fingernails brushed against her back. “You’re welcome here at anytime, especially after sex.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he smiled down at her and she smiled back. “I want you happy and comfortable after sex. New rule, you spend the night every time we have sex.”

“Might as well move in,” she muttered sleepily and Law kissed the top of her head.

“Well, now, there’s an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took almost 60 chapters really but they’re a couple! They had sex. Now we get into the fun stuff; like communication and learning how to depend on someone.


	60. Moonshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Ikkaku  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Language, Sex  
> Notes: As if these two could keep their hands to themselves.

Wait.

Hold on.

Ruby stared at Law’s sleeping, _naked_ form. Just casually laying on his back, snoring with his dumb chest bare for the world (her) to see. He’s so fucking hot it wasn’t fair.

She was having issues accepting that this wasn’t some weirdly vivid dream. That they really _did_ have sex and talked about feelings. Ruby blushed brightly and started to cover her face under the blanket before immediately shoving it down. _Naked, Ruby._

“What’s got you so energetic this morning?” Law groaned tired and and turned into her, wrapping his arms around her and _snuggling_ in close; all with his eyes still closed.

“I thought that, um, last night was a dream?” She said with a chuckle before rubbing her nose on his collarbone and breathing him in. “Don’t laugh, okay? This is weird.”

“Not laughing,” he yawned and Ruby bit her lip to stop herself from grinning. “It _is_ weird.”

“Glad were in agreement.”

“Have you changed your mind?” He opened his eyes and Ruby stared into them. They were just so...pretty. _He_ was pretty. She was so undoubtedly attracted to him. He didn’t hold any emotion on his face, asking her neutrally if she no longer wanted…him.

“No, I want this,” she said with a small smile and he gave her a small (relieved) smile in return. She timidly leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

“Hm,” he followed her when she pulled away. “You were so confident last night, what happened?”

“I was horny,” she said flatly.

“And you’re not now? I’m insulted.” Ruby snorted before kissing him again. It was unfortunate how much she enjoyed kissing him; it made her not want to stop. Especially when he bit and pulled at her bottom lip the way he was.

“Don’t we have work or whatever?”

“Whatever.” He laid her on her back. “Did you forget? I’m the captain,” he smirked down at her and it was _terrible_ how attractive it was. “I get to make the rules.”

“Sounds dangerous.” She whispered and tilted her head up when he leaned into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding him against her. She just...wanted all of him. It was so bad.

And, as the rest of the bad things she found over the years, she easily indulged in him.

~~~~~

So, the _tiny_ problem of spending the night in your new partner’s quarters due to unexpected confessions and sex, you don’t bring your important morning items. _Luckily_ , Law had her basic needs in his bathroom; toothbrush, deodorant, soap.

The one thing he didn’t have?

 _Concealer_.

At least not in _her_ skin tone. Law was so many shades darker than her that his own concealer would be just as bad as the multiple hickeys and bite marks he so kindly left on her skin. She didn’t think to bring her purse to Law’s room. Why would she?

“You look ridiculous,” he teased her from behind, patting her butt as she stuck her head out of his room.

“We agreed to keep this quiet for a bit, how am I supposed to do that when you left me looking like this?” She stood up, turning to look at him, and he smirked at her.

“You enjoyed it.”

“ _Beside_ the point,” she tapped his nose. “I gotta make my way to the bathroom and get my backup concealer.”

“Why is it backup?”

“‘Cause it’s the one I use when I forget my other concealer. I’ll have to get some for your room, too.” She sighed and he raised a brow. “In any case, I’ll see you in the mess after I touch myself up.” She started to walk out the door and made sure the hall was clear. Then she sprinted towards the showers. She made it all the way there and into the bathroom without anyone seeing her. She supposed that she woke up early enough that no one was quite awake yet (which was impressive seeing that they had sex again). She sighed relieved and started searching through her locker, finding her makeup.

“Ruby, good morning,” Ikkaku yawned and Ruby jumped. “Did you and captain make up?” She hadn’t looked at her yet so Ruby shoved her face in her locker.

“Uh, yeah. We spent a while talking about what happened and all that good stuff. Then I ended up passing out and just spent the night.” She unscrewed the concealer and started to dab it on her neck.

“That’s good,” Ikkaku yawned again. “You missed a spot.”

“Oh, thanks,” Ruby paused and whipped around, red spreading to her chest. Ikkaku smirked at her;

“Talking, huh?”

“I-it’s not-”

“Oh, if it’s not what it looks like then _please_ explain it to me.” Ruby swallowed.

“Please keep it a secret,” Ruby asked, a little desperately. Ikkaku’s smirk vanished and Ruby shifted. “I-I don’t know how to...I don’t know what I’m doing and I really really...I just wanna be with him, you know? But we agreed to keep it quiet for the time being...to make sure it’ll work for us. If everyone finds out and it ends up _not_ working, it could cause trouble and-”

“Ruby, I won’t tell.”

“ _Really?”_

“Yes, of course. I’ll keep your little love affair a secret.”

“A-affair?!” She squeaked and she blushed even brighter than before. Ikkaku laughed and walked over to her, taking the concealer and helping Ruby dab it on her skin.

“You look really happy.” Ruby smiled.

“I think I am.” They went silent and focused on making Ruby presentable.

“So,” Ikkaku grinned. “Are you going to give me the details or what?” Ruby laughed loudly in response.

~~~~~~

It was interesting. Law asked her to join him in his room just to spend time together. By interesting she meant weird and by weird she meant nice. She really _enjoyed_ being around him and him asking her to actually be around him was nice.  Besides, being a couple meant getting to know each other in a new way and she honestly...she was _excited_ for that. So, she casually walked to his room, like she normally would, opening the door to see him reading a book on the bed. He didn’t look up as he turned the page, staring at it through his reading glasses.

“Ikkaku knows doesn’t she?” Ruby paused for a moment before huffing with a smile.

“Yeah, she saw the hickeys.”

“Did you bring concealer?”

“Yup,” she reached into her pocket and shook the tube. Law looked over at her, staring at it for a moment before returning to his book. Ruby bit her lip and watched him for a moment. He just seemed so relaxed; this was his downtime and he wanted her near him. It was a little flattering. She smiled and took off her jeans, revealing her purple thong. Tight pants were such a pain in the ass, she really should get more comfortable ones so she could wear _other_ underwear. Although…Law might like this kinda underwear.

“You gonna join me?” He asked casually and she grinned before taking off her shirt.

“If you want me to.”

“I want you to.” She snorted and unhooked her bra. Naked except her underwear and sighed in relief. Wearing pj’s kinda got stuffy when sleeping. On the bright side, sleeping in the same room(bed) as someone who you’ve slept with means you can sleep damn near naked with them.

“Then yes.” She crawled into bed with him, and he immediately closed his book and let her curl up to him. He tilted her head up and kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip. “Something on your mind?”

“I can only kiss you with sex in mind?” He kissed her again and Ruby sighed contently. “But yes.” Ruby grinned and pulled away. She turned and opened his nightstand.

“You don’t have anymore condoms.”

“Oh? There’s more in the med bay. I just tend to forget about mine since I got a vasectomy years ago. Especially since I never really had sex. They were mostly there for STI’s and easy cleanup.”

“You did what now?” She turned to him.

“Well, yeah; it was a just in case and-” she interrupted him by taking his face in her hands. “Is that a problem?” He said nervously and she stared at him. “Oh…”

“Why didn’t you tell me? It would’ve saved us trouble.” She immediately rolled onto him.

“It was five whole seconds for you to put it on me,” he rolled his eyes. “Protection is always important and-” she covered his lips with her fingers.

“Law, as cute as it is to see you be an awkward noodle while I’m straddling you; I really rather you just have sex with me.”

“I’m not awkward.”

“Tell you what,” she started to unbutton his shirt. “When we can get through sex without you saying anything clinical, I’ll agree with you.” He rolled his eyes and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in.

“Kiss me.” He demanded and Ruby bit her lip. She liked that tone far too much. She leaned in and kissed him, letting him suck on her tongue. She groaned appreciatively, relaxing when he turned her and laid her on her back. He broke away and nipped her lip gently. “You sure about the no condom thing?”

“Would you just raw me already? She laughed loudly when he buried his face in her neck and blew on her skin.

This was nice. This felt _natural._ She was just so happy to be his. Even if in the end they were just temporary; she’d make this feeling last. It was good. And she needed more good in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I headcanoned from the moment I created Ruby that Law straight up gave himself a vasectomy so now it’s canon.


	61. I Think We’re Alone Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Ikkaku  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Implied sex  
> Notes: we all been knew they’re dumb

Here’s the thing. Law found out almost instantly that he could not keep himself away from the woman who agreed to date? Be in a relationship with? Be _involved_ with him. And granted, neither them actually did anything with the crew around, it was mostly in his bedroom. Or the control room. Or when she pulled him into that supply closet and was far too nice to him on a stressful day.

And it hasn’t even been a week. He didn’t think he’d have this honeymoon stage but he also didn’t stop it. It was _good_ being with her. It was enjoyable and it made him _happy_.

“Law,” Ruby giggled cutely. “That tickles.” Law smirked and softly brushed his lips against her neck again.

“Oh? So you don’t want me to be gentle?”

“No, I do,” she smiled and relaxed against the sub. They were hidden away on the balcony outside his room. Originally they were just relaxing and spending time together, and then he wanted to kiss her; so he did. All over her exposed skin. She was giggling and flushed and happy. Their little secret love affair was still seemingly safe from most of the crew (he had a feeling Ikkaku would up being the first to figure it out _anyway_ ) and it was nice. Sure, they still dealt with the teasing and obvious attempts of the crew pushing them together; but it was _fun_ to witness the crew so adamantly try to get them together. He trailed kisses up her shoulder and to her neck, kissing her cheeks and then her nose. Her smile was so _pretty_.

She tilted her head up and kissed him softly, Law’s heart doing all sorts of gymnastics that he didn’t approve of. Still, he gave into her kiss easily, slipping his hands to her hips and parting his lips. He really hadn’t intended on getting hot and heavy out here where they could potentially be seen...but also his lover was Sela D. Ruby and he needed to kiss her every moment he could spare. And so what if he didn’t _plan_ on pushing his thigh in between her legs and for her fingers to snake their way into his hair, taking off his hat with one hand and gripping at the locks with the other; it’s not like anyone would catch them in his own secluded area of the sub.

Also, she bit and started sucking on his bottom lip and he just kinda stopped thinking.

“ _Really?_ ” A voice startled both of them. “Out and in the open? You guys are _disgusting.”_ Law pulled away, (he hesitated to do so because he deeply considered ignoring the interruption and continuing to kiss his girlfriend) and stared at Ikkaku.

“What are you doing here?” He tried to ignore Ruby’s unbelievably adorable red blushing face that she was covering up with her hands.

“Trying to protect your secret for her...” she pointed at Ruby, “...sake. The _whole_ crew can see you up here, you know. You two need to be more careful.” Law rolled his eyes at the lecture (that he needed to listen to).

“Sorry,” Ruby spoke up cutely and both he and Ikkaku looked like they melted.

“We’ll go inside,” Law said and Ikkaku nodded.

“Good.” Why did suddenly feel like she was the captain and he the subordinate? Probably because she’s protective of Ruby and didn’t want her hurt.

“Thanks.” Ikkaku shrugged.

“Just make sure to be more careful if you both _really_ don’t want us knowing; because it _really_ doesn’t look like you want to keep it a secret.” She was right; Law did want to tell his crew. They were _nakama_ , they should know. However, they agreed to keep it quiet and it was smart to do so. Imagine if they didn’t work and the crew found out? It’d be a pain. In more than one way. “I’ll leave you two to start making out again but don’t forget dinner is in less than an hour. Don’t get too riled up.” Ruby immediately covered Law’s mouth with her hand, knowing exactly what his response would be. It wouldn’t have been...tasteful to say that he could definitely fuck Ruby in that long and leave her satisfied.

“Thanks,” Ruby said again and they watched Ikkaku leave. “You need to control that mouth of yours.” She tapped his nose and he smirked.

“That’s almost the opposite of what you said last night,” he leaned in and nuzzled her cheekbone.

“You’re terrible.” She teased with a grin. “Pretend that I’m a lady sometimes.”

“I like you far better when you’re the opposite.” Ruby started to giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a hug. Law felt himself soften, she was just as clingy as him and that was beyond satisfying.

“Oi!” They both jumped and turned to see Jean Bart on deck below. “I can see you! I thought you wanted to keep it a secret!” Law turned to Ruby with an annoyed expression. She looked up at him, cat ate a canary expression and everything.

“Uh, I was talking to Ikkaku in my greenhouse and he overheard.”

“Alright,” he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder a shriek of laughter following. “Now I gotta deal with you and your loud mouth.”

“Oh nooooo!” She laughed. “What am I going to do?” Law smirked at Ruby’s excited giggles and walked into the bedroom. He had a few ways to his keep loudmouth girlfriend quiet.

Or maybe not so quiet.


	62. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Heart Pirates, Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Implied sex  
> Notes: Law’s a mess but we love him

“Ruby-chan, you really don’t know how many people you’ve slept with?”

“No? I didn’t care to keep track.” Law rolled his eyes as the crew played 20 questions with one another. Again. And they were making Ruby uncomfortable. Again. Ruby had no problem with it, at first, because she’s Ruby and the crew was interested what she had to say. She didn’t reveal _everything._ When asked the most people at a single time, she said three and Law knew that was a lie. He supposed he was flattered that there were things that she was only willing to reveal to him.

“Okay give us an estimate then?”

“Why are you guys so interested?” She chuckled. “Uh, double digits for sure.”

“Closer to 1, 50, or 100?” They all leaned in and Ruby looked intimidated.

“Uhhh, I don’t know,” she shifted.

“Alright,” Law cut in. “Leave her alone.” The crew whined and he felt her rub his knee appreciatively.

“Fine, then answer this one last one Ruby-chan.”

“If it’s the last one.”

“When was the last time you had sex?” Ruby’s eyebrow shot up.

“Three years ago,” she lied. Law was pretty sure it was three _hours_ ago.

“Oh, wow, you weren’t kidding when you said been there done that.”

“Yup,” she sipped her tea, easily lying through her teeth and acting nonchalant. The crew turned their eyes to him and he sighed.

“What?”

“How many people have _you_ slept with, Cap?”

“You _know_ Peng,” he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah single digits, including the threesome.”

“Eh?!” The crew leaned in and Ruby continued to sip her tea.

“Oh yeah,” Shachi said. “But he got _bored_ and left.” Ruby snorted and her tea splattered a bit. “Then he came back and read medical textbooks.”

“Eh?!” The crew exclaimed again.

“I don’t want to hear it from the person who was caught on the kitchen table.”

“ _Dude_.” Shachi started laughing at Penguin embarrassment.

“You’re no better, maintenance closet.” Ruby continued to giggle; the crew joining in her laughing at Shachi and Penguin being called out. “At least I have the decency to not get caught.”

“We’ve known each other too long.” Shachi grumbled. “It’s not fair we’ve only caught you once and that was when you were 18, so it doesn’t count.” Law rolled his eyes and looked at Ruby who had an amused grin on her face.

“Well,” She said catching his eye. “I’m gonna take a shower and head to bed, I’m pretty tired.” There were various whines and moans, but she ignored them walking out of the kitchen with a sway in her hips.

~~~~~

“So,” Ruby started as she sat on the bed, taking off her top. “I do have one question, if you’ll indulge me.” Law had quickly joined Ruby after her departure, saying she should spend the night. He told her when she got questioned about it to just say he was worried about her early departure.

Yeah they weren’t making great cases for their secret.

“Anything.” He started to take off his jeans.

“You guys were talking about...location so I’m curious; how many people have you brought in here?”

“One.” Law answered her immediately.

“Oh? What made them so special?” She grinned teasingly and Law looked at her confused.

“You could always ask her yourself.”

“How…? _Oh!”_ Ruby blushed brightly. “Just _me_?”

“Yes,” he chuckled and sat next to her. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I just...didn’t realize that I was the only one you’ve slept with in your own bed.”

“Well, yeah,” he said obviously. “Pretty sure I told you that I don’t want people stealing my shit,” he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the temple “And...this is my private quarters, people can see who I am in here. Why would I want some random stranger I’ll never see again in somewhere so personal?” Ruby blinked at him and grinned widely. She leaned in and hugged his bare chest, huge happy grin on her face.

“You’re such a smooth talker.” Law chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

“You know me, a regular romantic.” Ruby giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You feel special now?”

“Yes,” she said cutely and he smirked down at her. “You’re rather sweet to me.”

“Can’t imagine why, you’re far from sweet.”

“Hey, don’t be rude to me.” She pinched his nose and he chuckled.

“Why don’t we take a shower and I wash your hair to make it up to you?” Ruby's eyes lit up and blush started covering her cheeks.

“That sounds nice,” she said bashfully. “Yeah, let's do that.”

“You’re going to smell like me, just so you know; I haven’t bought your soaps yet.”

“Oh noooo,” she said sarcastically. “I have to smell like my boyfriend.” Law immediately blushed. He felt his face burning and watched her turn in curiosity. “What?”

“You…” _called me your boyfriend for the first time and I wasn’t prepared even though we already established that we’re in a relationship._

“Me?” He huffed and pulled her in.

“You’re great you know that?”

“Yeah,” she grinned. “You’re pretty great too.”


	63. Stormcry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Implied sex  
> Notes: Eventually there will be chapters where they don’t have sex I assure you

“Law,” Ruby waved her hand in front of Law’s face. He blinked and focused his gaze on her. “You’re spacing.” She chuckled out. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize.” He did. 

He had been thinking about her. And her naked body. And her content smile. And her warm eyes. He was becoming  _ obsessed _ with her. He supposed it was good that they had started a relationship because Law was absolutely a mess because of her. 

“Mmm,” she hummed “whatcha thinking about?” The two of them were alone on the deck of the sub, in the dying sunlight. There was a soft breeze blowing by and the scent of the sea was in the air. Law realized their situation was probably considered  _ romantic _ by most people. Law also was not about to say that he had been thinking about her so damn hard. So, he shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant as possible. 

“Just some things I need to get done as captain.” For some reason, that made her laugh. 

“Oh? Is that so?” She grinned and took a step closer to him. “Must be important stuff to have you concentrating so hard.” 

“It was,” that was true at least. And it’s not like she actually believed his white lie anyway. She was too smart for her own good. Ruby smiled at him, reaching her hands over to his chest, her fingers dancing across the fabric of his shirt. Law swallowed before letting out a nervous breath. 

His knuckles brushed against her cheekbone and she looked up from his chest to his face. They stared into each other’s eyes before leaning in and brushing their lips across one another’s before pulling away. It was like testing the water before fully diving in. A nervous and new experience for them both, despite both actually being experienced in physical intimacy.

They hadn’t had much time to get to know each other, in this respect. No real gentle or romantic intimacy; mostly just...ripping each other’s clothes off after months of sexual tension that they finally allowed themselves to dive into. Granted, it’s only been a week and a half, but they also live together. Law wanted to spend some more time with her to just learn what she liked. What she didn’t like. To see how she kissed in certain moods and the different ways she would touch him. 

Ruby leaned in and kissed him again, capturing his lips easily. It was easy to leave the world behind when you had someone as intoxicating as her kissing you. Her fingers slipped up to his neck and gently rubbed the nape. Law grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, his thumbs stroking her skin above her shorts. 

Law had thought this was just going to be a simple, but long kiss. He didn’t fully expect Ruby to take control (easily) and turn the kiss into something hot and heavy. Law almost lost his mind when she bit down on his bottom lip and pulled. He was going to have to get to use to kissing this woman, otherwise, she’d have him wrapped around her finger more than he already was. 

The kiss slowed to a stop and their breaths mingled together. Law didn’t open his eyes, trying to process what just happened. Ruby was goddamn good at kissing. She left him dazed and completely stunned far too often. 

“Mmm,” he heard her hum and he opened his eyes. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” Her eyes danced in not so hidden desire and Law felt his blood start to rush. “Maybe take your mind off captain things.” Her tone was teasing and Law chuckled. 

“I like that idea.” He leaned down and gave her a peck before pulling away. They both started on their way back into the sub, Law placing his hand on the small of her back, as he led her to his bedroom. 

Ruby immediately laid on the bed, pulling him with her, so that he laid on top of her. She kissed him with far more passion than she had when they were outside, which was  _ incredible _ . It was only made better by her happy giggles and fumbling fingers trying to unbutton his jeans. He tried to pull away to make it easier but she kept kissing him, small pecks over his lips and chin causing him to laugh genuinely. Ruby stopped and blushed a bit, Law blinked confused by her sudden halting. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiled and kissed his nose. “I just like hearing you laugh like that.” Law blushed in response realizing how  _ comfortable  _ he was with Ruby. Ruby brought her fingers to his lips, tracing them softly. Law took her hand away and pulled her towards him, lips crashing into one another. He leaned his body into hers, Ruby immediately responding and pulling him in. She lifted his hat off his head and let it drop to the ground. He trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. “Law,” she breathed out and he lifted his head up, looking at her. “I want you.” 

Law leaned up and kissed her hard. She let out a moan of approval and wrapped her arms around him. He sucked on her bottom lip before pulling away. 

“Say that again,” he demanded in a husky tone. Ruby let out a shaky breath and repeated her words against his lips. He smirked and pressed her into the mattress with his body. 

He was ready to get his mind of captain things. 


	64. Dramatics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Shachi, Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Implied oral  
> Notes: None

“Shachi,” Ruby approached him hesitantly. “Can we talk?” Shachi raised his brow and nodded.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Ruby shifted and rubbed her arm nervously.

“I’m sorry.”

“What? For what?”

“Um, for our argument. For worrying you and for worrying Law _and_ for making you worry about Law.” She frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Ruby-chan, family’s fight and argue.” Right...she never had a family. At least...none she could remember well enough. He hadn’t realized that she had been anxious over the argument. “I appreciate your apology, though; and I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have snapped at you and definitely shouldn’t have snapped at you the way I did. I know you just want to protect us.” Ruby nodded, obviously trying to stop herself from crying.

“I just don’t want…” she sniffed. She was so dumb. Everyone knew how much she loved them.

“I know,” he pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back and Shachi realized how tall she was in heels. She was 177.8 cm (exactly) _without_ heels, making her actually one of the shortest of the crew (which was saying a lot) but _with_ heels she could get up to 193.04 cm. Meaning as tall as their captain and it was hilarious to watch her take off her heels when they were standing next to each other.

“Everyone,” Law’s voice came through the intercom. “I need you all in the meeting room. Government has a job for us.” Various groans were heard throughout the sub and Shachi didn’t miss the uncomfortable look on Ruby’s face.

“It’s only temporary.” Shachi assured her. “He just needs the title to get closer to his goal.”

“I know,” she said softly. “I trust Law.” Shachi also didn’t miss the gentle look her eye. He hoped that Law confessed to her soon because she was absolutely in love with him at this point; and he definitely didn’t want his best friend to miss out on something like this. He deserved that kind of love, even if he was too stupid to realize it.

In any case, they had work to do.

~~~~~

Law discovered that his crew loved teasing him about Ruby. Absolutely loved it. He recently discovered that they would tease Ruby, too. When they finally started their relationship, they decided to keep it quiet, seeing how long they could keep it to themselves. Somewhat to fuck with the crew, since they were fucking with them; because god knows Ruby wasn’t quiet in bed, so the actual _quiet_ part wasn’t literal. And obviously, just because they’ve been happy for two weeks doesn’t mean they’ll work out. Even though Law liked to believe they would.

That all being said, Law...may have found an opportunity to be an ass to his long time childhood friend Shachi and it _may_ involve revealing their secret. Because it was _so_ easy and tempting to take.

“Ruby’s legs are so strong and powerful,” Shachi said. “The way she held me between her thighs! It was amazing.” Shachi was absolutely fucking with him. He was completely oblivious to their new relationship status because everyone who knew kept it quiet out of respect. And also because Ikkaku and Jean Bart probably loved Ruby more than him and they didn't want upset her.

“Shachi, quit being dramatic.” Ruby said from the kitchen, shuffling through the fridge. “I held you with my thighs because my hands were busy holding onto the cliff edge; for some reason I didn’t feel like letting you fall and break every bone in your body.”

“Yeah, but like, when was the last time anyone was between your thighs,” he stared at Law with a smirk, clearing egging him on. “I mean, I can happily say that _I_ have been in between your thighs now; you saw it, right Cap?” Ruby sighed dramatically and loudly, closing the fridge. Law stared at him expressionless; letting him believe that he was getting on his nerves. “I mean, look at Ruby! Isn’t it great that someone like me got the pleasure of being held between the strong legs of a gorgeous woman?”

“Yeah, I’m sure it was great,” Law started nonchalantly. “However, I’m pretty sure that I’ve also experienced something similar,” he lifted two spread fingers in front of his lips with a blank expression and Shachi blinked, processing everything, before blushing brightly. Ruby snorted and Law felt an apple hit him in the head.

“Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing,” she chuckled and he smirked; picking up the apple and taking a bite out of it. “You boys are dumb; it’s like you never grew out of being teenagers.” She teased them.

“Don’t blame me,” Shachi whined. “ _He_ didn’t have to take it that far.”

“ _You’re_ the one who started it.” Law argued and Ruby sighed.

“You’re both dumb,” her heels clicked across the kitchen floor, and towards the entrance. “I’m going to nap. Don’t embarrass Shachi anymore, Law.”

“No promises.” He said and watched her (ass) leave the cafeteria. He turned to Shachi with a satisfied smirk.

“Why didn’t you _say_ anything before?” Shachi questioned, his face still fairly pink.

“We wanted to keep it quiet, for a while.”

“Why?”

“To mess with you all,” Law answered automatically. “Also,” Law said and looked around, checking if there were any onlookers. “Because I don’t know…how long she’ll want to continue with this.” He admitted self consciously.

“ _Dude_ ,” Shachi made an irritated face. “Are you _serious_ ? You _are_ aware she’s basically head over heels for you, right? I’m pretty sure hearts form in her eyes when she sees you. Why don’t you talk to her about you being nervous about that? I figured you guys talked about this being a “long term not just for fun” thing.”

“We did,” he admitted. “We both want it to work.”

“Then make it work,” Shachi shrugged. “You guys compliment each other. If you just work at it, it'll be fine.” He sighed. “I was wondering why she was spending so much time sleeping in your room. I just thought you guys were being clingy ‘cause you were upset with each other for like a week.” He huffed. “I am happy for you, though. You deserve to be happy and Ruby definitely makes you happy.”

“Thanks,” Law said with a sigh.

“Go take your damn nap, you clingy bastard.” Law immediately stood up and started walking out of the kitchen. “And take a _nap;_ no getting in between her thighs.” Law felt himself grin.

“Shachi, that’s half the fun of a nap.”


	65. New Modern Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Penguin, Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Sex, Language, Caught in the act  
> Notes: So, iirc, I think most of the chapters I’ve written from this point on is actually in Law’s perspective for a while. So...get ready for many chapters from the emotionally constipated man.

After Shachi found out about (Law being an ass and being smug and telling him about) their relationship, it was all downhill from there. Bepo was there when Law grabbed Ruby’s ass without thinking and he had to explain his way out of that one. Clione found out because Ruby and Ikkaku were being _too loud_ about how Ruby was _satisfied_  from the night prior. Uni found out because he opened the door to the control room when Law gave Ruby a peck on the forehead.

And then various others in various situations that could have been avoided but they weren’t paying attention. Also, Law was sure that as more people found out, Ruby just stopped caring about being quiet about it.

_“I dunno,” she shrugged and held onto his waist. “I kinda like the crew knowing that we’re together, it feels more like a relationship now and less like…”_

_“An affair?”_

_“Forbidden more like.” Law blinked and stared down at her. “You know, I spend a lot of time convincing myself I deserve good things, and this is good...so I don’t want to hide it anymore.” Law gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead in response._

And he had to agree with her.

As it happened, Penguin was the last to find out about Law and Ruby’s relationship. And he found out by walking in on them very much in the middle of sex. _In_ _Law’s own_ _bedroom_.

“Uh, I just um,” he stared at them like this was the most shocking thing in the planet. He was frozen staring at them, blush on his cheeks; just completely flabbergasted at what was playing out before him. Law sighed.

“Penguin, you’ve caught me in worse situations,” he said flatly, making no effort to actually move. At least they were conveniently _under_ the blankets. Well, their waists were...and Ruby was on top so you basically saw most of her. What Law meant was that Penguin didn’t see his penis.

“Dude, I’m not sure I have.” He sounded beyond embarrassed.

“Okay,” Law raises a brow. “Then why is this so shocking? From what I’ve come to understand you guys had a wager on our relationship status.”

“Because-”

“Hey, uh, not to interrupt you guys,” Ruby cut in. “But can you two not have this conversation while I’m on top of you?”

“Sorry.” They both apologized and looked mildly embarrassed.

~~~~~

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Penguin frowned as they stood on his balcony, not looking at him. Law sighed and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. “Did you decide to just not put on a shirt?”

“Yes. And I didn’t tell anyone. Neither did Ruby. Everyone who knows found out on their own.”

“So _everyone_ knows?” Law shrugged.

“Maybe? Like I said we have never come out and said we’re a couple. We just wanted privacy for awhile.”

“That’s bullshit,” he pointed at him. “I was there when you got drunk enough that you admitted that you were falling in love with her and it actually hurt to know she wasn’t interested, despite me saying she was.” Law felt a small blush form on his cheeks and checked to see if Ruby could hear. He didn’t want her knowing _that._ Not yet at least.

“That has nothing to do with our privacy, Penguin.”

“It has to do with the fact that I’ve been watching you two pine, and whine, and cry over each other. It has to do with the fact you came to me for comfort over heartache over her. It has to do with the fact that I watched Ruby’s heart break a little when she watched you walk off with someone else because she thought you were going to sleep together. You two made me a part of this and then proceeded to not tell me that you were finally together. Both you guys and the crew leaving me in the dark about it.” Law sighed.

“It wasn’t intentional,” he reasoned. “Ruby mentioned that if and when we told someone, you were going to be first.” That calmed him down slightly. “Penguin, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, it wasn’t out of malice. Ruby and I just-”

“I get it,” he waved him off. “You’re both tragic idiots who found comfort in each other but don’t know what you’re doing.” Law closed his mouth and watched him shove his hands in his pockets. “When you guys get engaged just make sure to say something.” Law gave him and small smile.

“Okay, we’ll let you know.”

“Are you boys done?” Ruby stepped onto the balcony with her new silky purple robe on. Her hair was down, no heels, amused expression, and happy flush on her cheeks. The faint and dulled down smell of her perfume blew in the breeze along with the scent of the sea. Law had never felt so...

“Yeah,” Penguin said before pinching Law’s cheek. “Stop looking so cute and smitten, Law.” Ruby giggled at them and Law glared at him.

“Knock it off.”

“Whether you like it or not, you’ll always be my cute, grumpy junior,” Penguin grinned at him and Law rubbed his cheek like it actually hurt him. “I’ll leave you two to your caboodling,” Ruby started a healthy bout of giggles. “Oh, make sure you’re practicing safe sex we don’t need-”

“Go before I make you go.” Penguin cackled in his way back into the sub.

“You two are terrible,” Ruby said with a smile. “Amusing but terrible. I can’t believe you attempted to have a conversation with someone else while I was on top of you.”

“Hush,” he mumbled and let her walk up and wrap her arms around his middle. She tilted her head up to look at him and she was just so goddamn pretty. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and she smiled.

“I wanna stay like this for a little bit.”

“That is pretty tempting,” he held her to him and she kissed his chin. They smiled at each other, enjoying the soft breeze and cool air. Romance wasn’t _especially_ important but it was pretty nice. It was their own world; their escape from everything. He reached up and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, watching her expression soften. “Do you ever think that-”

And then there was a popping noise at their feet. Ruby jumped into him with a squeak, as if he knew what was going on. And another pop, with a spark.

“What the fu-”

“Revenge!” He heard Penguin yell from the deck. Law looked over the balcony and saw multiple crew members with evil grins on their faces and arms full of...snap-its? “Let ‘em have it! No secrets on the crew!” There were some war cries, Ruby shrieking, laughter, and everything else. This was fine. It was good and healthy and happy.

The crew was back to normal, and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief.


	66. Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

Law laid on his bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. It was morning, he was sure; just not  _ wake up _ morning, it was a  _ too early _ morning. He sighed and flipped his pillow around, the cool side hitting his face like a goddamn relief from the heat. The heat put off from his girlfriend who was softly snoring away. 

Ruby did look cute while she slept. And by that he meant cute to him; he’s sure anyone else would find her hilarious with her mouth open, her arms sprawled out and one leg out of the blankets. Her stomach was fully bare from under her tank top; and it was begging to be rubbed and pet. He was too sleepy, though. He just wanted to fall back asleep. 

So he did. Or he attempted to. Admittedly, it was easier to fall asleep curled up to the person he had chosen to be his partner in this time. He curled up to her hilarious form and found her snores comforting. He felt himself start to finally drift to sleep when she shifted and turned into him. He wanted to hold onto her but he also didn’t want to move his arms. 

Instead, he felt her lips brush against his and mutter something that he couldn’t comprehend then tuck her head under his chin. Whatever that was, worked for him; now he could finally comfortably fall asleep while he got some well deserved cuddling. 


	67. Turn Me On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Implied sex, drowning, Implied (light) BDSM  
> Notes: None

The thing about Devil Fruit users is, they can’t swim. They fall like rocks as soon as the water reaches above their waists. Ruby was no exception. She remembered being an eight year old and losing “The Dare,” as she dubbed it, and eating the Mori Mori no Mi, then proceeding to fall in a lake to test if the legend _was_ true and then almost drowning. Kids were stupid sometimes.

And, of course, she remembers almost dying a couple months back. Well...she remembers falling in and losing consciousness and then suddenly Law hovering over her with a more than mildly concerned face. Yeah, that was fun.

That being said, she did wish she could take non shallow baths. Especially with her new _development_ with Law.

And by that she meant that they’re fucking now.

Okay, that was too simple. They’re actually in a newly started romantic relationship. And the fucking part was great, don’t get her wrong; but it was usually always him instigating, rarely ever her. And, more importantly, they hadn’t had the...kink and turn on talk yet...and they needed to. But Ruby hasn’t been able to bring it up, because apparently she couldn’t talk to her boyfriend about sex. Which was dumb as hell because _she_ was the one who instigated them having sex _in the first place_! She should be able to be like,

“Hey, Law, I’d like it if you handcuffed me to the headboard and then blindfold me! Doesn’t that sound fun?!”

Except she wasn’t saying that and she didn’t know how to even begin to approach the subject. She was so hopeless. She just wanted to be intimate with her stupidly attractive boyfriend and be smug she gets him to herself.

She sighed and stood up straight from leaning on the railing. It was a peaceful day for the Grand Line; a perfect day to just be lazy. Or catch an approaching opponents ship on the horizon, which she did immediately. Annoying. She walked over and hit the alert button and everyone (probably) looked in the distance before Law came over the intercom saying that they were going to dive down and ignore them. One ship was far too much effort.

The whole crew was getting prepared to dive down when another ship popped up on the horizon... Great.

There was cannon firing and guns blazing; Ruby stood on deck, next to Law, monitoring the crew. She couldn’t really do much unless the ships were close, her plants couldn’t really travel through seawater unless they were, like, seaweed, even then it’s not that strong. As luck would have it, the ships closed in and the unnamed pirates boarded.

Now, the crew made quick work of the “cannon fodder” as Law so eloquently put it. To be honest, Ruby was inclined to agree as multiple people rushed her and she flung them off her ship with her vines. It wasn’t until a large burly man came on board did she bother putting forth effort.

“I’m going to kill you, Sela! You Heart Pirates sold yourself to the government!” He snapped at her and Ruby sighed. Why was everyone so intent on killing her? Either way, it shouldn’t be an issue. Unless they had haki or sea prism. Even then...it wouldn’t be easy to take her down. Especially with her whole crew and anxious captain on deck. Right?

Well, as one would have it, sometimes things are just fucky and idiots can _sometimes_ be competent. The reasons didn’t actually matter, what mattered was they managed to throw a sea prism net over her, weakening her greatly. At least when she was shot her whole body wasn’t touching the damn metal, draining all of her energy at an accelerated rate.

She fell to the ground in an uncomfortable and unfortunate compromising position. She glared up the pirate giving her a leering and disgusting smirk. If she ever got the chance, she’d wrap her hands around his throat and squeeze out his last breath for staring at her like she’s a piece of meat. Men we’re pigs.

However, as you would have it, Ruby being as light as she was, made it easy for pretty much anyone to pick her up and throw her into the ocean.

Like she thought, shit’s fucky.

She felt her whole body go limp, unable to move or even cover her nose or mouth. Her eyes lifted up and watched the surface slowly drift away, bubbles of air coming out of her mouth. She panicked and wanted to cry as her lungs began to burn. Was she _really_ drowning again? She _would_ right as she landed herself in a fulfilling relationship wouldn’t she?

She watched Shachi suddenly appear in the water and swim after her. He quickly grabbed onto her and relief washed over her body as he swam her to the surface. She gasped for air when she finally was above the water. Her ears rang and her heart was beating rapidly. Unpleasant. Wait.

_Where was Law?_

She supposed it was a little sad that her first thoughts were that she wanted her boyfriend. She couldn’t even play it off as needing her captain, no. She wanted her _boyfriend._ She coughed and grabbed onto Shachi’s jumpsuit.

“L-Law?”

“He’s...taking care of the bodies, he’ll be with us soon. We’re going to take you to the infirmary, for proper care.” Ruby nodded and allowed herself to be picked up and out of the water. Jean Bart carried to the infirmary, talking to her lightly, trying to cover up his worry. After about an hour of checkups and first aid, Law walked through the doors.

“How are you?” He asked as he picked up her absolutely unnecessary chart that was insisted upon.

“Fine,” she breathed and wrapped her blanket around her naked self more. “Just cold.” He hummed and looked her over, noting that she was shivering a little.

“Alright,” he said and tossed the chart onto the counter. “You’re clearly doing alright, and if the chart is accurate, you just need a shower and some rest and relaxation.”

“Well, then I hope it’s accurate then.” She ignored the “it is” from various crew members and smiled. She slid off the examination table and sighed, she was _so_ ready for a shower and she was happy she got to see that Law was unharmed. It was a good end to a not so good day.

“Come on,” he turned towards the door.

“Where?” She cocked her head and rubbed her goosebump covered arms.

“The...shower?” He turned to her with a raised brow.

“You’re going to be there?”

“It’s my shower.” She felt the gaze of every crewmember in the room staring at her.

“Oh...I figured I’d just go to the community one.” She really didn’t need any special treatment. She really wasn’t that hurt.

“I want to be able to monitor you.” He said slowly.

“...you can’t do that in the community shower?” He just stared at her, expression unreadable.

“Everything makes sense, now.” She heard someone whisper. “They’re _both_ idiots.” Ruby turned to glare at them but Law cut in and picked her up.

“Alright, come on. You’re clearly worse off than I thought.”

“Wha- Law! What are you talking about?” She blushed as he carried her out of the infirmary and the crewmembers started snickering at her. What was happening?

Once she was actually in the shower...she finally got it.

“You could have just said you wanted to shower together,” she muttered.

“I have _some_ level of decency in front of the crew.” He said matter of factly. “Besides, I wasn’t lying, I do want to be able to monitor you in here.”

“Mmhmm,” she tilted her chin up and they kissed briefly. Her fingers danced across his stomach, tracing his muscles and scars. What she wanted, really wanted, was to be shoved against the wall and for him to have his way with her. She _also_ knew his “rest and relaxation” wasn’t a suggestion. So she settled for wet kisses under the hot spray of the shower and his calloused fingers caressing her skin.

They parted and Ruby slowly opened her eyes and stared into his piercing amber ones. His anxiety betraying his otherwise stoic attitude. Ruby reached up and cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly before sighing.

“You scared me today,” he admitted. “I couldn’t get to you. I watched you sink below the surface, unable to go in after you.” He croaked out and brushed his forehead against hers. “Don’t do that to me again, not after I just...” Ruby felt herself blush and her chest swell.

“Yeah,” she leaned up and nuzzled her nose against his. “I promise.” He didn’t respond, instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Ruby smiled and embraced him, he was so...comfortable. They stood holding each other for some minutes before Law finally pulled away.

“Come on, let’s get you in the bath.” Ruby immediately perked up in excitement.

“Sure,” She was already out of the shower and filling the bathtub up, earning her a chuckle from him. She turned to grin at him only to be sidetracked by the fact he was _naked_ and _wet_ and _stupidly attractive._ Ruby had realized in the past she had a problem with “word vomit.” This was one of those instances. “You’re super fucking hot, Law.” He paused and stared at her for a moment before getting that goddamn _smirk_ on his face.

“Is that so?” He sauntered over to her, and took her chin in his fingers. She felt her body flush. _Fuck_ , he should _not_ be staring at her like that. In the dominant way that absolutely makes her go wild. She let out a shaky breath and _waited_ for him to speak. “Want to take a bath?” Nothing about that was a suggestion and it made her toes curl. She nodded and his smirk grew. “I’ll get in first.”

After their _bath_ , they laid snuggled up, naked and warm; and Ruby was so goddamn _content_. Law’s fingers brushed against her arm as she laid soft kisses on his neck.

“We should do this more often.” She muttered.

“You _want_ to drown?”

“ _Law_ ,” she admonished and he snorted at her.

“You know you’re welcome here anytime. Just walk in and take off your clothes, I won’t question it.” Ruby grinned and curled in closer to him. “Or just, catch me in the hallway and be like “hey, I wanna fuck you right _now._ ”” He imitated her accent (terribly) causing her to laugh out loud and lift up.

“You’re ridiculous,” she leaned down and kissed him. He smirked against her lips and held her against him. “I’m staying here tonight.” She said to his lips and Law smirked.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby just wants to get railed and who can blame her?


	68. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Implied Sex  
> Notes: None

Law made his way to the mess hall, where his crew was being rather rowdy. Loud laughter could be heard down the hall.

“Ruby-chan, there’s no need to blush!”

“Come _on_ , let me eat in peace.”

Law walked into the doorway and saw multiple people teasing Ruby. They hadn’t been together very long, just a few weeks, so they were still getting into the groove of actually being a couple. The sex part was easy. The relationship part, though, it was different. Neither had ever been in a romantic relationship before, so it was new to them. But Law wanted it to work. He would do whatever he could to make it work.

“Ruby-chan, you’re so cute when you’re bashful.”

“Stop, can’t you all leave me alone,” Ruby whined, trying to bury her face in her food.

“What’s going on,” Law spoke up. Everyone turned to him and got an evil look in their eyes. With the exception of Ruby, who looked even more nervous.

“Ruby-chan is adorable is what’s going on.” Law’s gaze flickered to Ruby, whose face was in her hand. They weren’t exactly _wrong_. Ruby could be the cutest woman on the seas without trying. However, he wasn’t exactly sure what could have caused this reaction this early in the morning.

“Explain.”

“No!” Ruby exclaimed, wide eyed and red in the face. “It’s not a big deal, really, Law. Don’t worry about it.”

“Awww, Ruby-chan, there’s no need to hide it from your _boyfriend_.” Ruby’s blush went even redder from the teasing. She bit her lip and glared at her crewmates.

“Alright, leave her alone,” Law tried helping her out. He was curious about what happened but he won’t push it when she obviously didn’t want to talk about it. She gave him a relieved look and the crew whined at him.

Law walked over and sat down next to Ruby, who was still blushing profusely. The crew grinned at the two of them, some snickered, some cooed, Ruby’s blush could only get worse. Oh. He got it. They were teasing her about _him_. She clearly did or said something that involved him or their relationship and it caused the crew to tease her.

Now what was he supposed to do?

“I’m going to shower,” Ruby stood up abruptly. Crew members whined at her, begging her to stay, calling the two of them a ‘perfect couple.’ Ruby ignored them and strutted along, her heels clicking down the hall.

Ruby was not good with romantic intimacy. Law had come to realize this over time, even before they were together. She had been so touch starved that it honestly didn’t surprise him. She had gotten much better about it over the months she’s been with the crew, and Ruby definitely didn’t shy away from him touching her; but she was still hesitant.  Bringing something like that out on the surface, and then being teased about it, would definitely make her retreat.

That didn’t stop Law from becoming irritated when she left. He enjoyed spending time with her. Even if it was just a quick breakfast. Now she had gotten up and left as soon as he sat down because of his crew teasing her.

They’d have to work on that.

Later, they found themselves on some island letting the log pose memorize the location, they were (of course) attacked. Like that’s a fucking surprise.

In the midst of the battle, Ruby had managed to capture one of the attackers. She brought the person over, tied up by vines, and let Law question them. Only they were more focused on Ruby.

“I saw you get hit,” was what they said and Ruby’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “That’s the deadliest poison on the island, you’ll be dead in an hour. Not, of course, after terrible pain, suffering, other fun things.”

Ruby ignored them and walked off with a hair flip. The pit in Law’s stomach grew as he questioned the captured person. Using his devil fruit powers, obviously. He managed to get a location, how many people there were, and what kind of weapons they had. Unfortunately, no information on the poison.

He walked over to Ruby, who was looking into a compact mirror very seriously. Her eyes landed on his, through the mirror, and she blinked.

“Where were you hit,” he asked right away and she swallowed, hesitating.

“My neck.” Law moved in close and reached for her neck, fingers grazing her skin. “It was like a dart or some shit, I don’t know. I pulled it out as soon as it hit me, as a reaction. I’m not use to things actually being able to hit me.” He listened to her but didn’t respond. His fingers ran across swollen skin and applied the slightest amount of pressure, causing her to recoil slightly. “You’re not going to chop off my head are you?”

“I might have to,” he said immediately. “How are you feeling? Don’t leave out any detail.”

He listened to her as she talked. It seemed like a fairly simple poison to take care of, but he had to be sure. He needed the exact components and that idiot he questioned didn’t know how the poison worked.

“Stay here with the sub.”

“What? Law-”

“Ruby, you may be fine now but who knows when other symptoms might appear. Some of the crew will stay behind with you and they can at least administer first aid if you turn for the worst.” She looked at him like she wanted to protest but remained silent, nodding instead. “I’m going to head to the hideout with Bepo and some others, try to get comfortable. Don’t strain yourself in any way.” He had turned and started to walk off, leaving her behind, when she suddenly and tightly hugged him from behind, burying her face in his back. Law stopped mid-step and felt a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” she muttered, “but I’ve never let you fight without my help. We’ve always…” she trailed off. “I know that you can take care of yourself and you spent years fighting without me, but now that...now that we’re _something_ I don’t want to let you walk off to battle alone.” Before he could do or say or think of anything in response, she let him go. “Sorry,” she apologized again, “I’m being unreasonable, I’ll be here when you come back.”

Law cleared his throat, blush still on his cheeks. He didn’t look back at her but he could feel her gaze on him. What could he say to her in response? Let her know that he’s actually irrationally worried about her? Give her some flowery reassurance?

“I’ll be back with the antidote,” was what came out of his mouth before walking away. She didn’t respond but he knew that she had put her faith in him.

It took an hour and a half for him to defeat this group of assholes who held the right information about the damn poison that was killing Ruby. He remained calm as they ran back to the sub and was informed that Ruby was in the medbay and _not doing well_.

He stoically walked into the medbay and looked at Ruby laying on a bed, pale and sweaty, silently bearing the pain. She opened her eyes to the sound of the door creaking open and smiled weakly.

“Took you long enough.”

That night, when the sub was dark and everyone had gone to bed, Law called her up to his room, wanting to do a thorough inspection of her.

“Is that a euphemism, or do you actually mean that?” Her voice was light and airy and filled his heart with so much joy and relief.

“I actually mean it. I want to do a physical.”

“Well, that’s boring.”

“ _Ruby_.”

“Right, right. Health before sex.”

Or that was his plan anyway. Ruby didn’t even have to try to tempt him, she could do it by just standing there in her grey cotton sweat shorts and white tank top, sans bra. He, at least, _started_ the physical before his fingers caressed her neck and then slowly brought her lips to his.

The taste of spearmint hit his tongue as he deepened the kiss. His hands found her hips and brought her against his body, her hands resting on his chest.

He pulled her to the bed, laying her down, lips swollen, eyes glazed over. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. He leaned back down over her, fully intending to kiss her as hard and as passionately as he could before she smirked and reached up for his hat, throwing it on his table. He blinked and barely processed it before her fingers were in his hair and she was kissing him again.

His fingers gently found their way under her tank top, rubbing her toned skin softly. He couldn’t get enough of her. He was already in way too deep. Her taste, smell, feel, he wanted to be surrounded by her.

He pressed her further into the mattress, lifting her shirt above her head. She got that glint in her eyes. That smirk on her face. The one he wanted to selfishly keep for himself.

“Don’t look at other people like this,” he ordered her huskily. Ruby’s cheeks gained some pink but she grinned broadly. “I want you to be mine.”

“Law,” she started, placing her hand over his heart, “I already am yours,” she smiled softly, tilting her head to the side slightly. “And you’re mine.”

He reached for her jaw, thumbing her bottom lip. He wanted to say something, felt like he should. Instead, she nipped at his thumb and looked at him like if he didn’t start soon she would start herself. And he’d be damned if he would ever disappoint her.

“So, what _was_ going on at breakfast this morning?”

“Law,” Ruby whined at him from his side. “I thought you forgot about that.”

The two of them laid naked in his bed, enjoying the afterglow and post sex high. Ruby had been outlining his tattoos with her fingertip with one hand, and curled her arm around his own with the other.

“How could I forget? You were so red, it was cute.”

“Not you, too.” She groaned and buried her face in his shoulder. He smirked and brought her face to his, kissing her gently. “I...may have said that I wanted to wear something for your sake out loud and the crew decided to make a big deal out of it. They blew it out of proportion, then started teasing me about...us. Asking all sorts of questions they had no business asking and the like.”

“What were you going to wear?”

“ _That’s_ what you focus on?”

“It _was_ for my sake.”

“Um,” she started to finger his shoulder tattoo bashfully. “Well, you said you like it when I wear sundresses and messy buns, so I thought...I would...do that.”

“But you _didn’t_. I was deprived of a sundress today because the crew teased you? I’m going to make them clean the entire sub tomorrow.” That got her to laugh.

“You’re ridiculous.”

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her in close. He nuzzled her temple, breathing her in.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Hm? Did you doubt I would be?”

“No,” he said matter of factly and Ruby snorted at him. “I knew I’d be able to take care of you, that doesn’t mean I can’t be glad you’re alive and well.” He watched her lift herself up and lean over him.

“Your ego is something else.”

“Nothing wrong in being confident in my abilities.” He closed his eyes when she leaned down and kissed him. “Are you saying you’re _not_ confident in me?” Ruby rolled her eyes and laid down on his chest.

“Did you see me panic?”

“No.”

“Well then, I suppose that’s your answer.”

“You’re also great at hiding your emotions, for all I know-” she pinched his chest. “Alright, alright, I won’t tease you.” She grinned and kissed him again before they both went comfortably silent. Law ran his fingers up and down her back, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. Law held onto her tighter, kissing the top of her head. “Why don’t you spend the night?” She grinned up at him. “Is that a yes?”

“You’re awfully presumptuous.” But she snuggled into him further, satisfied grin on her face.

“The crew is definitely going to tease you, you know,” he muttered into her hair.

“Let them.”

Law grinned and brought the blanket around them both, settling in for the night. 


	69. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, good times fun times  
> Notes: At the bottom

Ruby stood on the beach in her black mesh one piece bathing suit. The crew had landed on an island and decided to take the day off from whatever it is they did. Ruby naturally went to tan on the beach while many others decided to play in the water or volleyball or other beach things.

She felt cute today. Her swimming suit was cute, her hair was cute, her body was pretty cute, too. Law would probably say it’s because she’s eating well and healthy, now; versus before when she...ate sometimes she guessed. Either way! She looked good.

Except for the nervous blush that was on her face because her new boyfriend was wearing a bathing suit, in the sun, with his dumb hat off. Because he was literally getting more tan by the second making his gold eyes stand out more. Meanwhile...she’d probably get sunburnt. She took a breath and gripped the SPF 100 sunblock in her hand.

“Law,” she called/cooed. She tried to sound sexy and not at all like he was the reason she was melting and not the sun. He looked over to her with a curious brow. She lifted the sunblock up. “Would you mind?”

“Sure,” he took the bottle from her. “Have you put any on?”

“On my face?” He frowned at her.

“You need to be more careful,” he started to lecture her as he squeezed the cream into his hands. “You burn easily enough _and_ the last thing I want is for you to develop skin cancer.” He lifted her arm up to put the cream on and continued to lecture her. She nodded with a blush as he continued to rub her body with the appropriate amount of sunscreen.

“Did you put any on?” She asked timidly. Maybe she could get _his_ back.

“Yeah, on the sub.” He said obviously. “I don’t need as much SPF as you, I don’t really burn.”

“So I've noticed,” she sighed. “I wish I could tan and look pretty instead of looking like some…boiled lobster.” Law snorted at her.

“Ruby, you’re so attractive you had to have _some_ physical flaw. Otherwise, it’s be unfair to the rest of the world.”

“I mean, you’re prettier than me.” She said nonchalantly and he raised his brows.

“You...can’t be serious,” he chuckled. “Ruby, there is no one alive who would agree with you on that.” Ruby frowned a bit and took the sunblock from him before tossing it into her tote.

“I don’t need anyone to agree with me,” she said. “ _I_ think you’re that attractive, therefore it’s true.” Law laughed.

“And you say I have an ego.” She smiled softly.

“I mean,” she shrugged and folded her hands behind her back. “You’re just...pretty.” She took a step forward and he smiled. Ruby just…couldn’t get over how attractive he was.

“Thanks, had I known that being darker than you would get me into your pants, I would have used it to my advantage months ago.” Ruby snorted with an eye roll.

“It’s not your skin tone, silly, but it is _nice_ ,” she tilted her head up to look into his eyes. “I like your eyes.”

“Constant bruises, bags, and glares?”

“Intense and gold,” she started. “In the morning when your vision is blurry and you’re tired and you put on glasses.” She kissed him. “The glint in them when you’re determined.” She tilted her head up and ghosted a kiss on his lips. “The way you look at me in the bedroom.” Law chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

“I feel pretty appreciated.”

“You should,” she said with a grin and pulled away before he could kiss her. She figured if he was going to get her all nervous and flustered, she might as well tease him. She pushed her sunglasses over her eyes and smirked. She turned and looked at the sea with her hands on her hips. She could feeling him staring at her before he turned with a smirk. They stood next to each other, staring out into the ocean, watching crew members play, birds and fish go about their lives. Ruby let out a happy sigh. “I’m gonna tan.”

“I thought you couldn’t tan.”

“Then I’m gonna photosynthesize.” Law snorted. Ruby bent over to grab her towel from her tote. She felt a hand cup her ass and had to fight the urge to whip around and knock out her boyfriend. Instincts, you know? “Law,” she chuckled. “Everyone can see us.” She stood up and spread out the towel. He didn’t respond and she rolled her eyes with a small grin. Loser. She laid down on the towel and relaxed, listening to Law sit down next to her. “Are you here to photosynthesize, too?”

“I wanted to spend today with you.” He said simply and Ruby smiled.

“Come to feed me grapes and brush my hair?”

“No.” He said simply before growing quiet. Ruby grinned relaxing against the suns rays, already feeling the urge to nap under it. She felt lips on hers and she opened her eyes briefly, in panic, before closing them again. She kissed Law back softly, allowing their tongues to tangle and his hands to caress her sides and stomach.

“You really gotta stop surprising me like that,” she breathed out when he pulled away. Law looked concerned for a moment, brushing some hair away from her face. She smiled softly and nuzzled his nose. “Stop being all cute and romantic with me, you’ll get me thinking you care about me.”

“We certainly can’t have that,” he pulled away and opened a _room_. Ruby raised a brow curiously and leaned up on her elbows. A basket appeared in his hand and Ruby cocked her head.

“Basket?”

“Very astute.”

“What for?”

“Picnic.”

“You stole it didn’t you?”

“Obviously.” He rolled his eyes and Ruby stared quietly. Soon a broad grin grew on her face and she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him one, twice, and many, many more times.

“Lemme put on shoes so we can find somewhere private.”

“What’s wrong with right here?” He asked her honestly. Ruby paused and stared at him perplexed.

“ _Private_ , Law _._ ”

“...oh,” he stood up quickly and she giggled. He let her take his hand and lead him away. Law walked to her side, still holding her hand, and started talking about lunch. Ruby smiled and listened, making a comment every so often. It was comfortable and nice and just...so couple like. Ruby felt herself become giddy; what a nice feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, unfortunately I have to eat crow and say that in the next few chapters, an important conversation between these two happens and it’s actually a porn chapter; and there’s no way for me to actually edit it because it’s literally porn with important plot and development. I’ll mark it with every warning I can think of and mark the chapter as explicit and NSFW for everyone’s time. I honestly wouldn’t publish it if it actually wasn’t an important conversation that EVERY couple needs to have. (งツ)ว


	70. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law   
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: lot’s of kissing  
> Notes: I’m uploading like 50 times today because I’m at work and I’m bored

Ruby hummed as she checked off things on her clipboard. She adjusted her reading glasses (that Law insisted on her having) and yawned. She needed a nap, perhaps a foot rub, maybe even cuddles. If she’s lucky, she’ll get all three. 

She started on her way down the hall when she felt herself being pulled against a hard chest. She froze for a moment before sighing in relief and grinning when she realized that it was Law. 

“How can I help you, captain?” She closed her eyes, enjoying him starting to kiss her neck and nip his way up to her ear. Her awkward noodle of a boyfriend was no longer an awkward noodle after about a month of regularly having sex. And by that she meant his dirty talk has improved significantly because now he doesn’t shut the fuck up since he realized how much she liked it. Either way she felt like it was fairly impressive how quickly he went from his awkward usual self to someone...you know, who wasn’t that awkward. She wouldn’t tell him that because she’d never hear the end of it, but the fact was still there. 

“You look amazing,” he commented, grabbing her hips and leaning into her. Ruby snorted. 

“Law, I’m wearing an oversized sweater, leggings, no makeup, and my glasses. Hardly amazing by any means.” 

“You’re adorable,” he murmured to her skin, one of his hands slid up her hips to under her sweater, palming her stomach, the other went to her ass and squeezed. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying her lover’s hands on her body. “Want to take this somewhere private?” He breathed on her ear. Ruby grinned widely. 

“Why wait for a room?”

“A fair point,” he chuckled and she turned into his arms. He backed her against the wall and Ruby would have shivered against the cold sub wall if she wasn’t already trembling from Law’s touch. He was kissing her so urgently it was making her head spin. He raised one of her legs around his hip and pressed her harder into the wall.

Ruby’s head was swimming both with emotions and arousal. She gripped the collar of his shirt and groaned when he sucked on her tongue. If he didn't stop this soon, this kiss was going to lead to something far more than just making out in a hallway. She was starting to get to the point where she wanted him to actually take this somewhere private.

He pulled away, her lips following after his. He leaned his forehead on hers, noses touching, and she opened her eyes half way to see that damn (sexy) smirk on his face. Ruby took deep breaths, trying to come back to reality. That kiss  _ was _ amazing, though. It was going to leave her wanting him all day. And he knew it, too.

With a quick peck, he let go of her leg and she released his shirt.

“You need to get back to work.”

“As I recall, you’re the one who pulled me away from my work.” She scoffed playfully at him. He smirked and separated from her (not before giving her a light spank); she rolled her eyes, unable to hide her grin. “Alright, I’m going,” she turned on her heel and started to walk away, making sure to sway her hips just enough. She was stopped by him grabbing her wrist and nuzzling her cheek.

“I’ll see you in my room tonight.” It wasn’t a question and it made her heart skip a beat.

“Count on it.”


	71. Pangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

Law was reading a book in bed with Ruby hugging and cuddled up to his chest. Her choice of acoustic music was playing softly in their room. The room was dim with the exception of the floor lights and Law’s lamp on his nightstand. It was a very relaxing scene. In fact, it was so relaxing, Ruby had fallen asleep cuddling him. It was sweet and adorable.

The problem was, Law was  _ hungry _ . Of course, he had to be hungry when Ruby was being adorable and sleepy. He put his book on the nightstand and took off his reading glasses. He’s resigned himself to his fate. He would just fall asleep with her like this and endure his hunger. He turned off the lamp and settled in.

He was fine for a while, closing his eyes and feeling Ruby breathe softly on him. It was fine. Except, he was hungrier than he thought and it was starting to keep him up. Great. He didn’t want to move her and risk waking her up. He  _ could  _ shamble her off of him...two inches away. Alright, Trafalgar, that’s a bit ridiculous. He tried sleeping again, but that’s when his stomach rumbled. Why? Why was this happening to him? Maybe that would be the only one. Of course not. Please, please,  _ please _ don’t wake up, Ruby.

“Law, hon, if you’re hungry, get something to eat.” Wonderful. He woke her.

“Sorry, Ruby, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She looked up at him confused.

“I was never asleep,” he stared at her. “In fact, I thought you had fallen asleep because you had become so still.”

“So, you were never asleep?”

“Nope, but I was very comfy,” she sat up and rolled her neck. “Why don’t we get a snack,” she kissed his cheek and rolled out of bed. He breathed a chuckle and smiled softly.

“Right behind you.”


	72. Lipgloss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Making Out  
> Notes: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ruby was wearing sparkling lip gloss today and Law had no restraint.

Their young relationship was still blooming. He was still getting used to being affectionate, especially towards someone as touch starved as Ruby. He didn’t mind it, though. He liked touching her. He liked kissing her. And the tingling feeling of her lip gloss on his lips didn’t bother him. Ruby giggled when they pulled away, looking at him amused.

“You’re covered in lip gloss now,” she smiled. “I’ll have to wear more matte lipstick if we’re going to be doing that more often.”

“I don’t mind,” he watched her raise a brow. “Why else would I have it on me in the first place?”

“I dunno, you could like the taste.” She leaned in and licked his bottom lip for emphasis. Law pulled her in closer by the back of her neck and smirked down at her.

“Pretty sure I just like the taste of you.” He breathed on her lips and she closed her eyes, brushing her lips against his again. He buried his hand in her hair, pulling on it slightly as he pressed her up against his bedroom wall. He enjoyed getting lost in her, he enjoyed that she was so reactive to his touch. He lifted her leg up and pressed his hips into hers. She felt her smirk into the kiss and bit his lip.

“Maybe,” she sighed. “We should move this a few feet to the left.” Law smirked back at her.

“I don’t know,” he turned her head to the side and leaned in to nip her ear. “I like the idea of up against this wall.” Ruby let out a shaky breath and squeezed his arms.

“Well, if you’re up for that challenge.” He chuckled at her excitement.

“For you? Always.”


	73. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen   
> Warnings: Language, Past Trauma, Relationships take work sometimes  
> Notes: Sometimes you just gotta talk to your boyfriend.

“Alright,” Law said cautiously. “What is it that you wanted to talk about privately?” Ruby fidgeted. Law stared at his girlfriend, her anxiety making him anxious. That being said, he was glad she was able to come to him for such private things. They hadn’t been in a relationship for very long, but he’s enjoyed every minute of it. He had realized he loved her...a lot. 

“So...we’re, like, a couple.”

“Yes?”

“And we do...couple things.”

“Still yes.” Law continued to stare at her anxious and fidgeting form. 

“Uh, well…” she let out a rough sigh. “Can you not surprise me with...stuff?”

“Stuff?” He stared at her confused. “What do you mean?” He thought… _ oh _ . Shit. He realized what she meant and immediately felt terrible.  _ He _ should have known better. “I’m sorry for all the times I’ve made you uncomfortable.” Everytime he had ever groped her without warning or kissed her as a surprise played in his head. Her reactions weren’t just surprise, it was her freezing due to her past. He really should have known better. 

“Don’t be,” she said softly. “I trust you and I know that you wouldn’t hurt me. I know you were just...being my boyfriend. But I also know that...it might take me awhile to normalize all of...everything. I’m sorry, too. I know that this isn’t exactly normal and…” she sighed. 

“Ruby, you have no reason to apologize for asking to not be groped without being asked,” he held out his hand for her and she took it timidly. 

“I see,” she frowned. “I dunno, I want to be in a normal relationship, but I don’t think I can be.”

“We were never going to be normal,” he said lightly in attempt to make her smile. “And I understand, Ruby. I should have known better, none of this is your fault.” 

“It doesn’t bother you?” She asked smally and he shook his head confused. “Like, you don’t want someone who, like, goes at your own pace?”

“I  _ want _ to be with you. I will go whatever pace you want. I won’t ever touch you again if that’s what you want.”

“That’s extreme,” she chuckled sadly. 

“I mean it,” he said seriously and Ruby blinked and finally looked at his face. He watched her eyes reflect her racing thoughts before she started to tear up.

“I don’t want that,” her voice cracked. “I like your hugs and kisses.” She sniffed and Law felt his heart melt. She could be so innocent sometimes. And he wanted her to be. She deserved to be. To want something as innocent as a hug is so heartbreaking that Law was going to make for damn sure she got them. “I don’t know, I just don’t like surprises I guess. I don’t know anything.”

“Come here,” he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped his arms around his back and buried his face in his neck. “What do you want Ruby? What’s the first thing that comes to mind?”

“This,” she said quietly and took a breath. “I know I’m me and just who I am as a person isn’t exactly  _ soft  _ but I want a soft romance. Even if I don’t deserve it, I want to be treated gently and I want hugs and kisses and,” she sniffed. 

“Ruby,” he murmured with a small growing smile. “Just ‘cause I’m an asshole doesn’t mean I can’t be gentle with you.”

“That’s not what I was saying!” Her head shot up and he chuckled. 

“I know,” He brushed some hair from her face. “Hugs and kisses and cuddling, huh? I think I can make that happen. I won’t grab at you or kiss you unexpectedly either.” Ruby had a relieved look in her eyes. 

“I-I don’t think it’ll be forever, I just need a little more time. I like the  _ idea  _ of being kissed out of nowhere but-” Law grinned as rambled on. 

“Oh,” he interrupted her. “So you planning on a “forever?”” 

“Well...um, I didn’t mean anything like  _ that _ . And I’m definitely not going to assume anything.  _ And _ like there’s no way to tell-” She looked back down embarrassed. Law lifted her chin up with his fingers and a soft blush formed on her face. He smiled and her blush spread from her cheeks to her neck. 

“I knew what you meant, I was just teasing you.”

“Oh. And everything I said...it’s okay?”

“Of course, you’re my lover, Ruby.” Her face was as red as it got when she managed to forget to put sunscreen on and burned. 

“Oh.” Her smile turned bashful and giddy. It was amazingly cute. She broke away from him, “that makes me happy.” She admitted quietly. 

“I’m glad.” 

“You’re really okay with...what I said?”

“Yes.” 

“I don’t want to stop you from like…appreciating me,” she said slowly. “I want all of that but...slow and steady? I mean, the only way I’ll get used to it is if it happens. Sex, too. I like sex that I can like...think about.”

“Don’t force yourself.” He rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs. 

“I’m not; it’s what I want.” She took his hand and placed it on her cheek so he was cupping it. He rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb. “Like I said, I like hugs and kisses and cuddles.”

“Would you like to be held now?” She nodded and he pulled her to him, laying back against his pillows as she curled up to him (albeit nervously and timidly). Law smiled down at her, rubbing her arm with his thumb. 

They held onto each other silently, just relaxing against one another. Ruby, no doubt, had many other things she needed to talk about, but for now, embracing one another seemed like a pretty perfect start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn will be next chapter.


	74. Boots (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Language, Sex, Oral, 69, Bondage, BDSM, Minor Roleplay, Porn with Plot  
> Notes: it’s porn kids

“What?” Ruby stared at Law surprised. Law’s curiosity turned to confusion and concern. They had been sitting on his bed relaxing; Ruby had just taken off her heels and was getting ready to lay down for a quick nap before dinner. Then he sprung that on her. 

“What turns you on?” He repeated. “We’re a couple, so I felt like it’s appropriate to ask.” Ruby opened her mouth and closed it a couple times. It made sense; the person you planned on regularly sleeping with should know what turned you on and off. Ruby’s never done the whole...more than once with one person thing, though. 

“Oh, um…” she thought about it, suddenly starting to become embarrassed because the question shouldn’t be that difficult. Especially, in front of Law. “You?”

“Funny,” he said monotone and pushed hair behind her ear. She wasn’t trying to be, but maybe that’s not what he was asking? 

“Do you mean...what do I like?”

“That’s one way of putting it.” 

“Oh, I see.” She thought about it. “Um,” she tangled his fingers with hers. “Neck kisses?” 

“Why was that a question?” He raised a brow. “ _ Do _ you know your turn ons?”  He paused. “If you don't it’s okay, we can-”

“I know my turn ons, I’ve just never had this discussion with somebody before.”

“Ah,” he paused and then frowned. “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”

“You didn’t...not really. I was just surprised, I guess.” She scratched her arm. Law hummed and kissed her forehead. Ruby relaxed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. “Biting.” She said firmly. 

“ _ Oh?” _ That curiosity was back. “Gentle or?”

“All of it,” she felt her cheeks start to turn red but ignored it. She needed to be able to talk about this with him. He was her partner and lover and she wanted it to stay that way. Law hummed and tilted her chin up, brushing his lips against hers softly. 

“I like that, too.” Ruby opened her eyes and looked into his own. That was a good sign, liking at least one of the same things. “Anything else?” His nose dipped into her neck and she bit her lip.

“Handcuffs.” She felt him smirk against her skin. 

“Just handcuffs, or do you like other bondage?”

“Other stuff, too...like rope, I guess. I prefer to be the one...tied up, but I do like it when my partner is also. I, uh, can use my vines for that.” 

“ _ Oh? _ ” That piqued his interest. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” she closed her eyes as he started to kiss her neck. She relaxed as his lips brushed against her skin, realizing this was turning into a more...show and tell discussion. His teeth scraping against her throat all but proved that. She felt her skin start to prickle in excitement. 

“What else?” He asked and Ruby took a encouraging breath. 

“I think it’s your turn.” She gained goosebumps when let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Those heels of yours,” he lifted his face from her neck and rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. “When they’re all you have on, it’s unbelievably sexy.” Ruby stared into his eyes and licked his thumb. She watched him lose his composure for a brief moment before taking his hand away and then pulling her by the hips into his lap. “Thigh highs with mini skirts too, the way the socks are just a little too tight and your skirt is just long enough to leave enough to the imagination and tease me when you bend over…” he trailed off and ran his hands over her hips, under her skirt, and grabbing her ass; squeezing it and playing with her panties. Ruby bit her lip and felt her heart go crazy. While she knew she was attractive and what looked attractive on her, hearing it from the person you were  _ trying _ attract was so satisfying. 

“I like it when I leave lipstick stains on you after I go down on you. 

“Mmm, that is sexy.” He bit her bottom lip and pulled. “I love eating you out; more than getting head.” Ruby blinked. 

“You do?” She asked genuinely. She definitely wasn’t going to complain, the man was phenomenal at foreplay because he was always so focused on warming her up and tailoring every bit of the night for her. She just didn’t expect to like giving it more than receiving it. Especially when she knew she was as good as she was at it. That being said, Ruby now wholly understood why he was asking for her turn ons. 

“Absolutely,” he brushed his lips against hers. “Watching and feeling you lose yourself is incredible.” Ruby swallowed and felt her cheeks flush. He was so dedicated to pleasuring her...it was different having a partner who  _ wasn’t  _ completely selfish. 

“I’m sure it’s because of that ego of yours,” she teased him and he smirked at her but didn’t deny it. Ruby kissed him slowly, their lips parting and tongues tangling together. Ruby felt herself melt against him, relaxing into the kiss and happily enjoying him groping and rubbing her hips and ass. Ruby pulled away first and let their breaths mingle for a moment. “Your stomach.” She murmured, eyes glazed over. 

“My stomach?” He asked. “Really?” He was cutely curious and flattered. 

“Mmhmm,” she nuzzled his nose. “It’s obvious how much time you take to work on being fit and your happy trail is so perfectly kept.” Law was anal about being well groomed (despite his permanent messy hair) and it was just...hot. She supposed that was probably due to her low standards but also he had a six pack and  _ that’s  _ hot. Law grinned bashfully and Ruby smiled. “Law,” she started. “I am  _ completely and utterly  _ attracted to you.”

“Thanks,” he murmured. “Edging and orgasm denial.” He said simply. Ruby blinked. 

“That’s doesn’t surprise me,” she grinned. 

“Why?”

“Ego,” she smirked. “You want to make your partner beg for you, don’t you?” Law chuckled. 

“When my partner is  _ you _ , especially.” Ruby felt pink grow on her face again but it wasn’t so much embarrassment but excitement. 

“Is that right?” She smirked and bit his lip. 

“Absolutely,” he kissed her chin. “You know what else is great? Your tits.”

“My... _ really _ ?” She asked surprised. 

“Why is that surprising? Didn’t I already say they were nice before?”

“‘Cause,” she looked down. “They’re small...and you know...not…” she blushed at his inquisitive brow. 

“They’re good tits, Ruby.” He reached up and started to lift up her crop top. “They fit your body perfectly, too.” He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. 

“Yeah but like…” she frowned. “I dunno,” she watched him kiss in between them. 

“As someone who regularly gets to play with them, I can say, with full confidence, they’re perfect.” Ruby smiled softly. “You’re so gorgeous.” He muttered to her chest. 

“Me or my boobs?”

“Yes.” Ruby snorted. 

“Thanks,” she said with a grin, taking off his hat and then running her fingers through his hair. 

“Tell me more about what you like,” he adjusted them so that he leaned against the headboard. Ruby felt his bulge against her panties and bit her lip, rolling her hips against him. 

“Spanking.” Law’s eyes lit up. 

“That’s great,” he took a handful of ass and squeezed. “What else?” He nipped at her collarbone. 

“Blindfolds.” He tilted her head back by her hair and licked her throat. 

“And?”

“H-hair pulling.” She let out a sigh when his fingers started playing with her nipples. “Law, tell me what turns you on, too.” She whined as he sucked on her throat. 

“Your confidence.” He continued necking her. “I love watching you make people fall at your feet.” He lifted his head up and Ruby reached for his shirt, already unbuttoned, and started pushing it off his shoulders. “I love watching you shower and bathe, your body dripping with water is begging to be touched.” They adjusted so he was on his back and Ruby rested her hands on his chest. “When you wear messy buns and high ponytails, it makes me want to take control of you when you go down on me.” Ruby blushed before smirking. 

“ _ Oohh _ ,” she sat up and traced his chest. “You like to be in control, Captain?” His eyes widened and a deep blush formed on his cheeks. Ruby grinned evilly as Law gripped her hips. “ _ Captain,” _ she mewled and she felt him subconsciously rub his erection against her. She absolutely just found a new kink of his that he didn’t even know. “I want you to be rough with me.”

“You,” he swallowed. “You like BDSM?”

“It’s not obvious?”

“The other stuff is fairly common, I mean  _ actual BDSM _ .”

“Yes,” she leaned over him. “Law, I’m talking  _ rough _ .” She paused. “No choking or knife play, though.”

“How will I survive?” He spanked her. “Fave position?”

“Hm,” she thought about it. “It used to be doggy style.”

“It’s not anymore?”

“Not so much that as much as, I want to see what I like with  _ you. _ ” 

“I’m flattered.” He chuckled. “I feel the same way, I know I like reverse cowgirl but…” he traced her face. “I love watching your face.” Ruby smiled and covered his hand with hers. She leaned in and kissed him softly, like they weren’t having a conversation about how they wanted to be fucked. “Do you like 69?” 

“Um...I don’t know?”

“You’ve never tried?”

“Not really, it always seemed like too much work for a one night stand; and the one time I did, I didn’t orgasm.”

“How much effort did you put into sex before us?”

“Minimal.” He snorted. 

“I also find it hard to believe they couldn’t make you cum.”

“Why?”

“You’re very sensitive,” he said matter of factly. 

“I’m not  _ that _ sensitive.”

“Who do you think you’re trying to fool?” He chuckled lightheartedly. “I think I know how sensitive my lover is.” Ruby pouted. “Ruby, you moan almost instantly when I finger you. I know I’m good, but I’m not  _ that _ good.”

“I can’t believe you’re willing to say you’re not that good.”

“I still said I’m good and it’s so much better to know that you’re as sensitive as you are, let’s me be lazy.” Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I’m joking.” She knew that, of course. “It’s a good thing, it means you’ll enjoy foreplay more.”

“You’re right,” she admitted. “I guess I don’t mind being sensitive if you’re the one I’m having sex with.” Law smiled genuinely at her small admission. 

“Care to find out if you do like it?”

“69?” He nodded at her. “Yes, of course,” she said obviously. “It’s you,  _ daor _ , we can try anything together.”

“ _ Anything?” _

“Almost anything.” Law snorted at her. “I’m willing to try many things, but I still have limits.” Law grinned. 

“Of course. Now, if you don’t mind getting rid of your skirt and your already soaking panties, we can get started.”

“You have a way with words, Law.” She crawled off him and slid down her bottoms, leaving herself completely naked.

“You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to date me.” He pushed down his own pants and underwear. “Come here.” He reached out his hand and pulled her towards him. “Just to be sure, you know how this works?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I’ve, uh, seen it.”

“I’m mildly curious.”

“I’ve lived in a lot of “not private” places with a lot of people who were also “not private.””

“They couldn’t even go to a brothel? That’s what Shachi and Penguin did.”

“They  _ never _ brought people on the ship?”

“Probably. It didn’t matter once we stole the Tang, since she’s so big.” Ruby nodded in agreement. 

“That makes sense, I guess.” She crawled onto him and he immediately pulled her backside closer to him. 

“Don’t be nervous,” he teased and patted her butt. “I know what I’m doing.” Ruby blushed slightly. 

“I know,” she muttered. “It’s just new is all.” She smiled when he kissed her thigh. 

“Mm, well I can tell you the view is pretty great.” Ruby snorted. 

“Come on, don’t make me laugh.” She wiggled her butt. 

“You know, you’re allowed to have fun and laugh during sex.” He kissed her ass. Ruby hummed in response. 

“I suppose,” she grinned before adjusting to comfortably take her lover’s cock in her mouth. Her fingernails ran across his thighs and she felt him relax. She kissed his thighs, nipping gently at the sensitive skin. Law rubbed her ass in approval before just diving in. Tongue dragging along her already wet pussy. She let out an appreciative breath before dragging her tongue along his shaft. 

Ruby discovered she did, in fact,  _ highly _ enjoy 69. It was just something about sucking dick and getting eaten out at the same time that was just  _ so good.  _ It probably helped that Law was good at oral and, despite her obviously making it hard for him to concentrate, focused on her. Ruby, on the other hand, was having  _ trouble _ . While making a mess of saliva, she was also incredibly inconsistent with her blow job because her boyfriend was too good at eating her out (he was using his tongue and fingers, it should be illegal!)

And he knew it too, she felt that smug smirk on his face the entire time, even as she made him cum. Sure, he reacted perfectly, baited breath, gripping her thighs tightly, the sexy breathy groan that she loved, but he just continued to work her until she came. Which she did, of course, shaking and moaning. 

He placed kisses all over her thighs and ass as she panted. He spanked her and let her crawl off of him. 

“We’ll have to do that more often,” he breathed out. “You’re so cute, losing control like that.”

“Law,” she whined at him and he pulled her onto his chest tightly, her breasts squishing against his pecks. 

“I don’t even have to ask if you enjoyed that.” He was so smug, it would be infuriating if it wasn’t so hot. He tilted her chin and kissed her roughly. Ruby let out a moan when he pushed her onto her back, and started pinching her nipples. “Hm, we should get you nipple clamps.” 

“O-oh,” She was still pretty breathless from her orgasm and then immediate make out session. “Okay; but only if they’re cute.”

“Cute, huh?” He smirked and flicked her nipple. “The cute lady wants cute sex toys.”

“Yeah, my strapon is gonna be glittery and pink, too.”

“Of course it is,” he snorted and Ruby scratched under his chin. Law smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her. They embraced tenderly, nuzzling against each other. He grinned against her skin. He kissed her collarbone gently before lifting up and leaning over her gently. “I think that’s enough loving stuff for now,” he teased and she giggled. “I believe we were in the midsts of fucking, yes?” Ruby laughed out loud. 

“Something along those lines,” she sat up and he looked her over. “Do you like lingerie?” Law blinked at her sudden question. 

“Yes. Not the gimmicky stuff, but I would definitely like to see you in some lace and silk.” 

“No sexy nurse outfit?”

“Not unless you want to wear it around the sub in punishment for bringing that into my home.” Ruby laughed heartily and leaned in to kiss him. 

“Captain,” she breathed on his lips and he swallowed nervously. Oh that was an  _ amazing  _ kink he was still trying to accept. “Orders?” He smirked, proceeding to accept that he really liked this kink, and gave her a ghost of a kiss. 

“Ride me.” They switched places and Ruby immediately sat on his cock, not giving really either of them time to prepare. They both moaned. It was  _ fantastic _ . 

He said ride him but what he really wanted was her on top while he dictated everything. He watched through half opened eyes as she tried to bounce on him at her pace, only to have him change it once she got comfortable. She loved it, honestly. He moved his fingers to her clit and she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. He was right, she was incredibly sensitive. He smirked at her. 

“We should buy you those oils that make you even more sensitive.”

“If we do that, you’ll never get off because I’ll be done immediately.” He stared at her confused. 

“I don’t really care about getting off. As long as you’re pleased, then I’m happy.” Ruby stopped riding him in surprise. “Wha-” she cut him off with a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. He grunted in approval before Ruby snapped her fingers. She pulled away and grinned, watching him process that she had tied him up with her vines.

“ _ Captain, _ ” she called and he stared at her. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t remember your own name.” She kissed his nose and he looked  _ nervous _ . “Allow yourself to be selfish during sex, sometimes. You can  _ want _ to get off, you know. _ ”  _ She rolled her hips slowly. “What I’ve discovered is, it’s fun when both parties are completely losing their cool.”

“I’m aware,” he blushed. “I just meant that-”

“I know what you meant, and I appreciate it.” She kissed him. “I’m also invested in getting you off so don’t worry,” she grinned. “I  _ won’t _ be gentle.” If there was anything she knew how to do, it was ride a dick. And this boy had been needing a good dick ride by someone who knew what they were doing. And, you know, someone who cared for him. 

Ruby rode him so hard her skin started to burn against his. Sweat dripped down her back as she played with his torso. He struggled weakly against her vines as he gripped them tightly in ecstasy. 

“Ruby,” he called to her weakly. “I’m not going to-” he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Ruby grinned smugly and decided to really throw him over the edge. Someone so willing to tailor every moment to their partner is bound to love watching their partner touch themselves.

She removed her hands from his chest and shoved one of her hands in between her thighs, playing with her clit. The other hand went for one of her breasts, playing with the nipple. She felt him buck against her and pull at the vines.

“Relax,  _ Captain.”  _ She grinned. “Let me take care of you.” He let out a chuckle.

“Pretty sure this is going way beyond your duties.” But he relaxed and watched her as she told him to do. Staring at her greedily with glazed over eyes, rotating his hips for extra stimulation. She felt him tense up and his breathing become deep. He was so close from the way his knuckles were becoming paler due to him gripping the vines so tightly. And  _ that  _ was a goddamn turn on. He let out that breathy groan she loved so much and his arms shook when he came. Ruby had never felt so satisfied during sex as she watched the man she was enamored with be completely lost in his ecstasy. He panted out a chuckle.

“Pretty good, huh?” She teased, leaning over to kiss his sweaty forehead. He hummed in response, tilting his head up so that she could kiss him. She waved her hand and his arms were released. He immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her, making her smile. 

“You didn’t get off though,” he muttered and spread soft pecks across her cheeks and neck. 

“Hmm,” she grinned. “So, you’re saying...there won’t be a round two?” She teased and Law let out a bark of laughter before kissing her, tongue already in her mouth. 

“Give me a moment,” he muttered to her skin. “I’ll have you on all fours soon enough.” Ruby’s laughter filled their bedroom as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, placing kisses everywhere he could touch. “We’ll need to get a safe word.” He said against her lips. “Since you’re wanting to get rough and all.”

“Mmm,” she buried her nose in his neck, brushing her tongue against his throat, tasting the salt from his sweat. “Alright, that’s probably smart.” She nipped at his throat before sucking. 

“We’re going to miss dinner,” he chuckled breathily. 

“We sure are,” she giggled as he rolled on top of her and kissed her. What a lovely conversation they had, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if it wasn’t obvious Ruby’s a sub (งツ)ว


	75. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Sex mention, Language  
> Notes: touchy feely gross stuff

Something Ruby noticed about Law months ago, was that he wasn’t an affectionate man. He never shied away from affection, but would rarely return the favor. So, once the two of them agreed to start a relationship, she was mildly curious how he would act.

She was pleasantly surprised.

First and foremost, sex; seeing that was the first real thing they did as a couple. It was rough and needy but she never felt safer when they were wrapped around each other. He was _very_ attentive and touchy; never leaving her longing for anything. He, in the heat of the moment, of course, whispered he had trouble keeping his hands off of her all the time. It was a good moment, helped by the fact he was running his _wonderfully_ rough hands over her body. She couldn’t get enough of his hands on her bare skin; touching her with such need and _reverence_ she wondered what he really saw her as.

Then kissing. He was never forceful, but (much like their sex life) he was rough and dominate. Biting and sucking and being pressed up against walls were a common occurrence. She noticed he liked grabbing her hips, rubbing her hip bones with his thumbs. Sometimes he would reach around and get a handful of ass, but that typically led to things of the far more steamy nature. But for just make out sessions? Hands on hips. If they were in his bed, and she was on top, it was no different. If _he_ was on top, his hands were busy with her stomach and breasts. And his lips. Unfortunately, she was becoming addicted to the feel and taste of his lips on her own. And she had told him as much, making him smug for almost a week.

Of course, this was all done in private. Just because the crew had caught on didn’t mean that they were just going to start ripping each other’s clothes off in the middle of the kitchen.

Finally, it was the non-sexual things that, as Ruby had come to realize, she cherished more than anything else.

The first few weeks of their relationship was a back and forth between the bedrooms. Sometimes, she’d sleep in his bed, sometimes she slept alone in her own, sometimes she’d sleep with another crew member. Between the three, she preferred sleeping next to Law. Nothing against the platonic cuddling she received, but sleeping with her lover was just unbelievably _comfortable._ Ruby slept _better_ next to him. She liked being able to curl up to his back and wrap her arms around his middle. She loved that he would sometimes turn into her and place lazy, sleepy kisses on her shoulders. They rarely fell asleep actually holding on to one another, but would often wake up curled up to each other.

One of her favorite “bedtime affections” was when he would read in bed (which was often). Ruby would often end up falling asleep first, curling up on her side. Law had gotten into the habit of gently fingering and rubbing her back. He’d run his fingernails over her skin _delicately_ until she fell asleep _._ That man was _not_ delicate.

And of course there was the casual things.

Touching and curling fingers under the kitchen table.

A quick neck rub with one hand between shifts.

A hand on the small of her back versus the shoulder from before.

Standing close when Ruby was in her greenhouse, asking questions, timidly holding her hand as if she’d burst into flames if he did.

Sometimes though; sometimes she just had a burst of energy and _happiness,_ and she wanted to shower him in affection.

“Ruby,” he chuckled. “Do you mind?” He made _no_ attempt to stop her as she planted quick and soft kisses on his face.

“Nope. You’re gonna have to deal with the kisses.” He hummed, grinning as she kissed his nose. “Love your nose, it’s cute.”

“Alright.” He mumbled with a small smile and tilted his lips up, obviously wanting her to kiss his lips. She grinned and kissed him quickly, causing him to snort. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back. She hugged him tightly as she started a giggle fit, causing him to smile. “What’s got you so affectionate tonight? You’re usually more reserved.” Thinking about it, she was really no better than him when it came to affection.

“Happy.”

“Happy?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Never said _you_ were the one that made me happy.” Ruby burst out laughing when he buried his face in her neck, his lips brushing against her skin.

“Mmm, well whatever is making you so happy , I’ll have to thank them, it’s good to see you carefree for a moment.”

“God,” Ruby groaned playfully. “You’re _gross._ ” He held her down and licked her neck.

“How’s that for gross?”

“Law! Are you 12?!” She snorted and pushed him away as he laughed.

“If I was, I definitely wouldn’t be able to do this.”

“Wh-” of course he kissed her. She couldn’t believe she was caught off guard by that. Whatever. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, letting their tongues meet and their bodies to wrap around each other like it was muscle memory. She was just so…content. She was _glad_ she was _alive_. Law, her crew, her new life; things were finally going well for her. “Law,” she whispered to his lips.

“Huh?”

“I think I’m in love you.” She watched his eyes snap open and stare down at her. Uncertainty clouded his gaze, as did anxiety. Regret set in quickly. She couldn’t believe she said that out loud with no prompting or warning. Ruby swallowed and held back her disappointed frown. “Sorry,” she apologized quickly. “I kinda just blurted that out. I didn’t mean to make you anxious or uncomfortable.” She sat up, her heart starting to drop into her stomach. She definitely said that too soon and too abruptly. He wasn’t there yet and she was moving too fast. She looked at her hands picking and rubbing at her nails, swallowing down the makings of being hurt.

“I love you, too.” He said incredibly awkwardly and quickly. Ruby sighed with and continued to look at her hands.

“Law, you don’t have to say it.” Ruby said calmly. “Especially if you have to force yourself or feel obligated to.” He reached over and tilted her chin up with his fingers.

“I’m not forcing it,” he said leaving no room for argument. “And I don’t feel obligated,” he continued. “I was just...taken off guard.” She looked up and saw his steady gaze.

“Oh.” She scratched her arm over her tattoo. “Okay, I see.” He sighed and brushed his knuckles across her cheek, staring into her eyes intensely enough that she felt her face heat up. He cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb on her cheekbone. Ruby swallowed and he leaned in. Her gaze flickered to his lips and then back up to his eyes before they kissed.

And god damn it was intense. It was _wonderful_ and she never admitted that things were wonderful. At best they’re great. That nonsense aside, she felt herself get lost in the kiss. The taste of his lips, the dulled scent of his cologne, the feel of his fingers brushing across her skin, the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. She was sure there’s another sense she’s forgetting but she was too busy to think or care about it. She felt herself grip his shirt, some form of stabilization while he kissed her like she’d disappear. He pulled away slowly, their breaths mingling together, his nose touching hers as he rubbed against it ever so slightly.

“I love you, Ruby.” Ruby opened her eyes (ah, it was sight) and stared into his gold ones. “I’m going to forget to say it and sometimes I might not even say it back, because I’m a piece of shit; but I _do_ love you. I’ll do my best to make sure you know that.” Ruby let out a breath and released his shirt. How _romantic_ and _emotional_ and _soft_ of him. It was nice and made her heart leap in joy that he was so honest and open, even for a moment. Honestly, she should be just as open and genuine with him.

“Well,” she started. “I already knew you were a piece of shit boyfriend, so that’s no surprise.” She laughed loudly as he tackled her to the bed.

“Can’t you be serious?”

“No.” She giggled when he kissed her cheek. She turned her head and nuzzled his nose. “I love you, too.” A bashful (but small, of course) grin formed on his lips. “I wanna cuddle.”

“We are.”

“ _Through_ the night.”

“That’s way too tall an order,” he adjusted and held her to his chest. “You expect me to hold onto you all night? That’s too much work.”

“Sucks to suck, I guess.” She mumbled to his skin and smiled. She liked, _loved_ his affection. She knew they were both terrible at love and relationships, but who he was worked for her. And, in the end, that’s all she cared about.


	76. Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ikkaku, Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Gossip, Sex talk  
> Notes: Ikkaku is a lesbian, so says I

“Ruby,” Ikkaku raised a brow as Ruby practically glided on air while she cooked them lunch. “Is your relationship going well?”

“What?” She stopped walking and started to blush. “What makes you ask?”

“You’re practically giggling like a teenager.” She smiled at her friend.

“I mean,” Ruby shrugged and brought over their food. “Yeah, it is…”

“You tell him you love him?”

“Yeah.”

“And I can only assume he said it back.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s good, and it explains why you’re floating.”

“Um...well, yes.” Ikkaku frowned.

“But? That’s not the reason?”

“Don’t get me wrong it’s great that we, you know, are working out so far but,” she leaned in, as did Ikkaku. “I got nailed so hard last night that I slept the entire night through.” Ikkaku laughed hard.

“Oh boy, can’t believe you’re giddy because he fucked you into a coma.” Honestly, it was a little awkward at first, hearing about their sex life. Ruby was fairly shy about it at first, Ikkaku remembers; but she noticed how...carefree Ruby was starting to become so she became curious and asked for details about the relationship...which led to talking about the sex. Honestly, knowing what she now knew about her Captain, she’s not sure she could look at him the same way for a little bit.

“It was _such_ a good night’s rest, Ikkaku,” she sighed happily.

“So, What you’re saying is...you enjoyed sleeping more than actually being put to sleep.” She grinned at Ruby as she teased her.

“Nooo,” she laughed. “I mean, being put to sleep was fantastic, it’s why the sleeping part was so nice.” She took a bite of her sandwich.

“Uh-huh,” Ikkaku smiled. “We need more girls on the ship.”

“So you can get a girlfriend?”

“So I can get a girlfriend.” They both giggled and continued to eat their lunch.

~~~~~

Ikkaku walked down the hall from the boiler room, sweaty as all get out, tired, and ready for the coldest shower she’s ever taken. She passed by her _nakama_ , greeting them and making small talk.

“Oh, Ikkaku!” Bepo said startled. “You’re wanting to shower right? I think Cap and Ruby are in there at the moment.”

“Ah.” She frowned. Okay. She knew they were _adventurous,_ but Ruby stated that she made the rule that the community bathroom was off limits. So...she was going to spy on them obviously.

Ikkaku _quietly_ crept into the bathroom, which she really shouldn’t since she every right to be in the bathroom and immediately stripped out of her jumpsuit, leaning only her tank top and underwear.

“You need to be more careful,” she heard Law said and Ruby snort. “Don’t _laugh_.”

“Law, you’re being so ridiculous. I’ve been in far worse situations than this.” Now Ikkaku was curious. She walked into the showers and raised a brow at the scene. Law was holding Ruby steady in the shower, her legs were actually fairly shaky. Did they have hard enough sex that she can’t move? Ikkaku wouldn’t put it past them.

“Hey, Ikkaku,” Ruby greeted (naked) and waved off an irate Law.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Not _nothing,_ ” Law snapped before calming down with a deep breath.

“So which is it?” She paused. “And can I help?”

“It’s alright, go ahead and shower!” Ruby grinned nonchalantly. “And like I said, it’s not a big deal.” Ikkaku paused.

“Did you make something weird and you fainted in your greenhouse, again?”

“No.”

“ _Again?”_ Law’s eyes narrowed. “What does that mean?”

“Law,” Ruby tapped his nose. “Don’t be so anxious.”

“Ruby, you collapsed in front of me. How am I _not_ supposed to be anxious?” He let out an annoyed sigh. “You need to be more careful, don’t make me stop you from experimenting and making new plants.” It must’ve been that weird purple moss that she was making. She did state there might be some weird effects from the spores. Ikkaku should probably say something to her Captain.

“Was it the purple moss?” She asked and Ruby frowned at her when Law gave Ruby disapproving look.

“You said it was safe.”

“It is, Ikkaku is a tattletale.”

“Are you _five?_ ” He scoffed before turning off the water. “Thanks Ikkaku, for telling me. Now I know what to look for to combat this.” He grabbed the towel from the nearby rack and wrapped it around Ruby, still giving her a disappointed look. Ruby frowned at him, no pouted. Holy _shit_. This was their first argument. If Ikkaku had a camera she’d take a picture. Law soaked in his clothes, holding up a wobbling, naked, and pouting Ruby.

“You both are adorable.” Ikkaku teased them and they snapped their heads in her direction. “Captain, it’s good to see you like this.”

“Like?” Ikkaku just ignored and grinned at him.

“But we get joint custody,” Ikkaku wagged her finger. “I want to spent the night with her again at some point.” Law blinked, and looked at Ruby out of the corner of his eye before hoisting her up and cradling her.

“Fine.”

“I mean,” Ikkaku turned and started to walk to her shower head. “I definitely can’t nail her into a coma but I can at least give quality cuddles.” Ruby’s loud laughter followed Law’s choke.

“Stop gossiping about me.” He mumbled and Ruby continued to laugh and poke fun at him.

“Oh, Captain?”

“God, please stop with this nonsense.”

“I want a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, Law, get Ikkaku a girlfriend.”

“ _I’ll do my best.”_ Ikkaku turned to see his (fake) annoyed face. She grinned happily and watched Ruby pinch Law’s cheek.

What a giant (beautiful) mess this sub was.


	77. Chandelier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: PTSD, implied rape, flashbacks  
> Notes: it be like that sometimes

Safe words were a necessity. They’re made and put in place to do as it is implied; keep your partner safe. Law and Ruby had one ever since the first time they started getting rough within their sex life. Law had assumed that they would never actually have to use it. He had assumed incorrectly.

Maybe Ruby was more sensitive that day; or maybe he had gotten _too_ rough. In the the end, it didn’t actually matter; Ruby had used their safe word. It hit Law like a fist to the gut; Ruby had used their safe word because he had hurt her in some way. He pulled away from her carefully and concentrated on her face. She was relatively calm, albeit frazzled. She didn’t look scared, or upset, or even in pain; just a little nervous and _not_ okay.

Law immediately reached over and grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge next to the bed, placing it on the nightstand. He carefully watched Ruby get out of bed and walk into the bathroom, no doubt to clean up, and then come back out. She looked nervous, as she stood naked in the bedroom, her body marred with bruises and red marks. Law studied her quickly. There was no sign of physical injuries, aside from the obvious; so, he looked to her face again. Her expression and body language told him anxiety. The flicker in her eye said it was far deeper than that. She shifted and let out a breath.

“Will you hold me?” She asked quietly, like she would be punished for even asking. Law immediately took her hand in his, pulling her (gently) back towards the bed. She climbed in and curled up to him, laying her head on their pillows. Law immediately started placing soft kisses over her cheeks and neck. His fingers brushed against her bare skin, careful not to irritate anything. “Sorry.” She whispered.

“Don’t be,” he said firmly. “Don’t ever be sorry.” He kissed her hair and nuzzled her. Ruby nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso. She was stiff but obviously trying to relax. “What do you want me to do?” She shook her head.

“This,” her lips brushed against his skin as she spoke. “I just need _you_ to be here.” Law frowned and rubbed her back gently. Her past had come back to haunt her at the worst time, he realized.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” She curled into him further, their legs wrapping around one another and Ruby burying her nose into his throat. She was acting similar to how she did after her nightmares and flashbacks. This was...not good.

“Okay.” He held her to him. He wasn’t sure what to say; if he should say anything. Physical pain would’ve been easier; but _this_ ? Her having a flashback now was hard; he didn’t know how to help her because he only knew how _he’d_ react and they both dealt with this in different ways. The candles continued to burn in the dark of their room, slowly melting down as the long moments passed by. “Ruby, drink some water.” He said gently. He felt her blink and pull away. She sat up and reached for the water bottle he left for her on the nightstand, not reaching for the painkillers.

“I know I’m not helping you help me; but...I don’t know...I’m just angry this happened. This _wasn’t_ supposed to happen. I _know_ you’d never hurt me like that.”

“That’s okay,” he said without pause. “You need to go at you own pace; I’ll be here whenever you’re ready.” Ruby swallowed and looked at him.

“You promise?”

“Yes,” he sat up and reached for her cheek, brushing hair behind her ear. “I love you, Ruby, I’ll wait.” Ruby nodded and placed the water bottle back onto the nightstand. She didn’t look uncertain when she asked; she had finally accepted that he did love and wanted to be with her; she just needed some reassurance. That was beyond easy to do for her. She moved to embrace him and Law welcomed her, pulling her in and wrapping himself around her.

“Will you put me to sleep? You know, the kisses and touches stuff that you do when you’re too sleepy to do anything else but I still want affection?” She asked timidly and he couldn’t hold back the small smile that formed.

“Yes, whatever you want, I’m at your service.”


	78. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Nightmares  
> Notes: Law got issues; who better to help him than the person he helped

_ “Don’t leave me _ ,” Law whispered over and over to Cora-san’s back. To the burning hospital that held his parents bodies and Lammy. Nobody heard him. No sound was coming out of his mouth. Law was trying to scream, tears rolling down his small face.  _ Nobody could hear him _ . Everyone was gone. 

Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, his crew, all stood talking together, ignoring his pain, ignoring his cries for help. 

Heels clicked at his back, away from him. He turned and he saw Ruby’s back. His eyes widened and reached out for her. 

“ _ Ruby, don’t go.”  _ He choked out. “ _ Ruby,  _ please.”

“ _ Law _ ,” she whispered his name. “ _ Law...Law... _ Law!” 

Law snapped awake, gasping for air. He shook as he looked around. He was in his room, it was dark, but the moon was shining through his window. He shifted in bed and felt the weight of someone next to him. Not just anyone, but  _ Ruby _ . She was looking concerned through her tired eyes. 

“Law,” she said his name soothingly. “You we’re having a nightmare.” She reached out and brushed some hair from his forehead. “You called my name.”  Law took a shaky breath but didn’t respond. “Why don’t I get you some water?” She moved to stand but he grabbed her arm. “Law?”

“Stay,” He muttered. “Don’t leave me.” Her eyes widened a fraction and she settled back down. 

“Come here,” she reached over and pulled him towards her. He let her, completely melting against her body; head resting against her chest, legs tangling together in ways pretzels couldn’t even do. “I won’t leave your side.” She wrapped her arms around him and he relaxed a bit.

That’s right. She was here. She was his. She was  _ safe _ . He muttered words of thanks and love to her, falling back asleep to her calm heartbeat. 

She’d never leave him. 


	79. Rum and Coke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Shachi, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Alcohol, Language, Implied Sex  
> Notes: The crew needs love too!

“Shachi,” Ruby raised a brow at his sullen form.

“Yeah?” He stared off the in the distance.

“You’ve been staring at that guy for ten minutes.” She teased. “You like guys who take on an entire bar? And then win?”

“What? No! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He blushed brightly as Ruby called him out. 

“Alright,” she said with a grin and sat next to him, sipping her bourbon. Shachi frowned and half glared at her.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to bother?”

“I knocked him out, so he’s sleeping now.”

“Uh...too much information.”

“I meant I clocked him.”

“Ah, you gave him melatonin.” She gave him a toothy grin.

“Plus, I wanted to hang out with everyone for a bit, you know I love you guys. And it’s been a while since I just chilled in a bar without heavily flirting with the man.” She smiled and looked over to the mam Shachi wasn’t staring at. “You _know-_ ”

“No.”

“Come on! Why not?”

“Because,” he frowned and felt his cheeks burn in shame.“Because I’ve…” he mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Only been with women.” He said quietly.

“Ah,” Ruby took a sip. “Well, don’t be embarrassed. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You know, I also love women; but I’ve slept with far more men. Doesn’t make me less attracted to women,” she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “You want some help?”

“No, I’m fine, it’s fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.” He sighed.

“Don’t be so pushy.”

“So, don’t be myself? Rude.” Shachi felt himself fight a grin. He supposed she would definitely help him if he was willing.

“Ugh, alright.” He said faking exasperation and started to _not_ pout. “Can I talk to you about something...and you not tell Law what I’m about to say?”

“Of course, just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I gotta tell him _everything._ Just like, just because you’re basically brothers you don’t have to tell him every secret.”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I hate how he’s never had trouble getting what he’s _wanted._ It was frustrating growing up; even if he was a late bloomer in everything, for obvious reasons. I know I’m not as attractive but like, you know?” Ruby smiled and nodded.

“First of all, don’t think you’re unattractive, because it’s not true. But yeah, I understand. I had trouble when I was younger and super, uh...gross. But I’ll help, okay? You deserve to feel good, too. Do you need pointers?”

“No…” he said quietly. “I...know enough.”

“Fair enough,” she smiled understandingly and Shachi relaxed. Honestly, he should be comfortable talking to her about this because she knew...a lot. “Just talk a little bit alright? Don’t make the same mistakes I made when I was younger. Oh, I have lube for you.” She pulled out _a few_ sample sizes out of her clutch.

“Do you just carry these with you? You’re taking after Law.”

“Yup,” she handed him a condom. “Gotta do the job when he’s sleepin’.” She winked and gave him a peck on his cheek. “Want me to talk you up?”

“ _Fine_ ,” he rubbed his cheek like he was disgusted. He watched Ruby stand up and walk over to the...cute guy. Yeah, he’s pretty cute. He watched Ruby smile and make grandiose gestures before starting on her way back over _with_ the guy. She was fast  

“This is Shachi,” she gestured to him. “And this is Helmut.”

“Hi.” They said _at the same time_. Ruby grinned and looked at the entrance.

“Well, I have to see a man about a bubble bath, bye.” She was almost _immediately_ gone. Shachi sighed.

“That’s Ruby-chan for you,” he said. “Does what she wants then leaves before the result.”

“Is she your sister?” Helmut asked cautiously.

“Yeah,” he said without much thought. “She’s my brother’s partner.” He smiled gently. “What do you drink? Figured you’d be thirsty after taking down that group of idiots.”

“Rum and coke,” he grinned. “What about you?”

“Same.”

~~~~~

“So,” Shachi watched Law pinch his nose in frustration. “You recruited him?”

“Uh...yes?” Shachi said, blush on his cheeks and only in his boxers. “Don’t I have that authority?”

“Yes,” he rolled his eyes and ignored Ruby’s giant grin. “But...you can’t just recruit someone because you want to date them.”

“You recruited Ruby-chan.”

“He’s got a point,” Ruby commented, trying not to laugh.

“I _didn’t_ -” he stopped flustered and then turned to Ruby. “I didn’t recruit you because I wanted to date you.”

“Yeah, it’s was ‘cause I’m pretty.”

“Yes. I mean _no_ .” Shachi started to grin as Ruby took the awkwardness away from him and continued to make their captain flustered. “ _Fine,_ If you two are going to team up against me, I guess I have no choice.” He huffed and ignored Ruby pinching his cheek.

“Thanks,” he said earnestly; to Law, of course, but mostly to Ruby. She winked at him as Law rolled his eyes, mumbling about his _nakama_ taking advantage of him.

This was good; Law was letting other people recruit crew members now;  _and_ becoming even just slightly more relaxed.

And maybe even Shachi could start his own romance now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally everyone is LGBT*


	80. In This Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Implied Sex, Language  
> Notes: Affection is pretty great sometimes

Romantic relationships were interesting. You find out things about your partner that you probably wouldn’t know otherwise. Or maybe you find out things by doing things that would only do with that person. Sometimes, you act like the friends you were and you _still_ find out things you didn’t know. Really, romantic relationships were mostly just learning about your partner and then accepting those things…or not accepting those things. Law was sure of it.

“I feel so special,” Law teased. “You’re letting me brush your hair.”

“Good, you better feel special.” Ruby said smugly. They were both in his bed, Ruby was naked and Law was in a pair of boxers, winding down after some earlier than usual sex. Law _did_ say whatever aftercare worked for her, he’d do. Tonight she wanted him to brush her hair and give her kisses, and who was he to tell her no? It was insulting as her partner and as a doctor to think he’d never practice aftercare.

Law also took the opportunity to study her body. Admittedly, their relationship was still in the “sex now ask questions later” stage; he was sure that it would eventually fade in the future as their relationship matured. However, as they were _still_ in that stage, he would rarely look at his naked lady just to look. Which he should. Putting aside the fact he wanted to have sex with her at any opportunity (a feat for him for sure); Ruby was incredibly aesthetically beautiful, something he had known since he first saw her. He wanted to look at her naked just to appreciate her body.

“Ruby, your hair is done,” he said before kissing her shoulder. “Could you do something for me?”

“Of course.”

“Lay down for me.”

“Hmmm, again already?” She teased him and Law chuckled.

“No, I want to look at you for a bit.” He told her honestly and she laid down, placing her head on his thighs.

“Just look, huh?” 

“Just look,” he confirmed, his eyes roaming her body. When someone got a good look at her, they’d notice the small things. She had little faded nicks and barely there scars across her body, mostly on her hands and arms; probably from the odd number of jobs she worked when she was younger and unable to properly control her logia body.

Then there were her freckles. God, her _freckles_. Covered across her body like someone threw paint on her. She told him once she didn’t actually have that many compared to many other people from the island she was born on; but no one could beat the cute ones she had on her butt. She had stretch marks too, along her hips and thighs. They were, much like those scars, barely noticeable; but because Ruby did have such a fluctuating body type and weight throughout her life, it made sense they had developed.

There were other things, too, that made her a work of art. Had she not led the life she had she would definitely be far softer, but since she did have to survive and fight, she was toned and muscled. Her stomach was flat and ripped. Her legs were shapely and long. Her breasts were small, firm, and perky. Her nipples were a soft pink. Another thing to note about her breasts was the right one was just ever so _slightly_ larger than the left. Something someone wouldn’t notice unless they repeatedly got up close and personal with the woman.

There were other things (razor burn and ingrown hairs on her inner thighs, faded scars on her face where she picked at it, the crookedness of one toe, that she broke when she was 11 (that she technically never took care of) that were part of her. None of that compared to her eyes. Ruby was always waxing poetic about his eyes. How they were striking; and when they first met, it was so hard not to stare at them as she was threatening him. And Law was flattered, but her eyes would always win. Law’s eyes were cold, metallic, and intense, Ruby’s however? They were warm, soft, gentle; a brown that reminded him of those milk chocolate caramels she never shared (she did once with him and he felt _special_ ). When the sun shone at the right angle, they looked like copper; and, unlike his gold eyes, the color was inviting.

“Have I been properly appraised?” She finally spoke after their long (comfortable) silence.

“You have,” he smirked. “I’d say you’re worth at least 10 kisses.” Law, would never admit outside his own bedroom that he enjoyed affection. Ruby, touch starved as she was, was perfect for him because they both understood that sometimes, a slow and timid pace was necessary. That being said? Law showered her affection almost daily. Sometimes, it was the more obvious things; kisses, hugs, cuddling, caresses. Sometimes it was more subtle things; a hand on her shoulder, a brush of her hand when she asked him to hand her something, just sitting next to her in the greenhouse and being silent. It was all so good.

“Oh man, 10 whole kisses, huh?” She grinned, already sitting up and leaning in for the first kiss; which he happily obliged. Soft and gentle was not the Surgeon of Death or Stiletto, but in the dark of the night, on a submarine under the sea, Trafalgar D. Water Law would softly love on Sela D. Ruby. He’d gently caress her body until she was relaxed and warm. Kiss her until she melted. Hold her until their bodies perfectly contoured. They pulled away slowly, their lips lingering just close enough so that they could easily dive back in.

Law laid her down, kissing her lips and rubbing her hip bone with his thumb. He trailed slow and tender kisses down her chin and to her neck, where he stayed, adding in his tongue and teeth. Until, she took in a sharp breath. Law stopped immediately; he hadn’t hurt her had he? He lifted his face up and looked up to her eyes. No pain was within them, but something bordering on panic and discomfort did show. He went to apologize and ask what he did (so maybe he might avoid in the future) before she calmed almost entirely. She reached for his face to reassure him that it wasn’t anything serious, before he kissed her palm and resumed his kisses on her neck. Where it almost immediately happened again; with a body spasm?

Wait a minute.

“Are you ticklish?”

“ _No,”_ she answered far too quickly. Law grinned devilishly at her and panic flashed on her face. “Don’t you _dare_ . Law, no!” Her pleas were drowned out by her laughter as he buried his face in her neck and his fingers danced across her skin. She squirmed and playfully tried to push him away. Law was _tickling_ his _girlfriend_ . This felt so...normal. _Domestic_. When was the last time he felt like that? If you had told him even 6 months ago that a woman would come into his life and turn his entire world upside down, he’d assume they meant Big Mom coming to swat their existence out of the world; not that he would fall in love with a woman...and she had fallen for him back. “Alright,” she finally said. “You’re gonna make me lose dinner.” Her giggles died down and she wiped a tear from her eye. Law leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips causing her to grin.

“Want to take a shower?” He asked and Ruby sat up. “I bought you some of that soap you like so much. Also, I-”

“Law,” she giggled. “I’m not in the mood for a shower.” She reached up for his cheek, her long nails brushing against it. “Kiss me.”

“I already paid the 10 kisses.” Ruby’s grin grew and she rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb.

“User fee.” Law laughed at her, grabbing her hand and wrapping his arm around her back, pulling her forward while leaning in. He kissed her slowly, feeling Ruby hold him against her. Her fingernails ran across his shoulders and spine, a familiar and welcomed feeling. “You are,” she breathed. “So attractive.” She closed her eyes and nuzzled his nose.

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you.” He smirked and rubbed her nose with his. She giggled happily. “We look very different.”

“We do,” she agreed. “For one, I’m white.” Law snorted.

“Very true, although it does look like my body is trying to be.” Ruby smiled.

“You look great,” she brought a hand from behind him and traced a scar on his cheek. “Although we do need to have words about how you only make me look paler.”

“Hm, I feel like that’s not my fault.”

“Oh it is, especially when you go out in the sun.”

“And _you_ look like a lobster?” She pinched his cheek in response. “You like it.”

“Sunburning? I do not.”

“My skin color.”

“Well, _yeah_ , it’s nice and tan and healthy looking,” she said obviously. “Also, your muscles are pretty nice.”

“How stereotypical.”

“Listen, I like my men a certain way.”

“But not women?”

“All ladies are queens, Law,” she said seriously and he laughed. “ _Anyway,_ back to me waxing poetic about my cute boyfriend.” Law snorted and nuzzled her.

“And here I wanted gush about my cute girlfriend; with her strong thighs and sculpted hips.” He kissed her cheek. “And your perfect breasts.”

“I feel like perfect is a bit too far, especially compared to my butt.”

“You have a nice ass, too. Do you know how often I’m tempted to just grab it?”

“Sometimes you _do_.”

“You were wearing workout leggings.” Ruby rolled her eyes but smiled. “My hand slipped?”

“Of course. They also slipped into my shirt to play with my nipples, too, right?”

“Absolutely.”

“And you just accidentally praised my “candy pink” nipples right?”

“I mean, as frequently as I put them in my mouth, they might as well be candy.” Ruby laughed out loud.

“Law, have some shame.”

“Absolutely not,” he nuzzled her neck and she giggled. “You have the cutest faces when I get to play with you; I’m going to enjoy every second that I’m with you.” Ruby brought her hand up and ran her fingers through her messy hair.

“So...a long time, huh?” She sounded uncertain so he lifted his head up and looked into her nervous eyes.

“Yes,” he answered and her smile relaxed. He leaned in and kissed her again, relaxing against her body.

“Hey,” she pulled away. “I have a _fantastic_ idea.” She smirked and nipped his lips.

“I’m listening…”

~~~~~

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this. In my own bed.”

“Don’t spill the soy sauce,” she commented and shoved a steamed bun in her mouth.

“Whose were these?”

“Mine, I disguised them so no one would want them.”

“How?”

“I’m not revealing my secrets.” She grinned and he dipped a dumpling in soy sauce. In the end they...ate a lot. _And_ they had just had sex so they were double low on energy. “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” She said before taking a bite. He smirked.

“You what me?”

“Love.” She said simply. “You and your dumb face.” She looked at him chewing on her food. He smiled at her and she swallowed; nervous look in her eye. It was still so new for them to make such proclamations of love to each other. Ruby says it so timidly that he’s sure she’s afraid he might disappear as soon as she does.

“Ruby,” he said softly. He leaned in and took her face in his hands and blush started spreading on her cheeks. He leaned his face in and Ruby reacted immediately closing her eyes and tilting her lips up. “You have sauce on your lip.” He burst out laughing as Ruby shoved his face away embarrassed.

“I hate you, you ass.”

“ _Oh?_ ” He smirked. “Is that so,” he nuzzled her cheek as she wiped her lips furiously. “I love you.” He nipped her ear (much easier to do when she had taken out all her earrings). She started pouting so he started to kiss her cheeks and ear over and over gaining him a smile.

“You’re going to spill all our food!” She laughed and pushed him playfully. He picked up a dumpling and popped it into his mouth.

“When we’re done eating here, let’s do dessert.”

“Hmmm, dessert being?” He kissed her in response.


	81. Spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Shachi  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Mental Illness  
> Notes: Reality has to set in at some point

“So,” Helmut said slowly. “We’re pirates but...”

”Cap’s a Warlord,” Shachi replied. Law watched his crew walk out and off the sub, vaguely interested in Shachi’s conversation with Helmut. “We can be in public and stuff.”

”Who’s First Mate?”

”Depends on who you ask. Some say me and/or Penguin. Some think Law doesn’t have one. As of late, most people think Ruby-chan since she has the second highest bounty; or she did before they were all frozen.”

”So...?”

”Whoever wants to put in the work,” Shachi laughed and Law rolled his eyes. “Speaking of Ruby-chan, where is she? Figured she’d be out when Ikkaku left. Do you know, Cap?”

”She was showering when I left.” Law responded immediately. “She was tired from boiler room duty yesterday, so she was sleeping until I had to wake her.” He honestly hadn’t wanted to. She had looked pretty exhausted the previous night, nervously asking for a shoulder rub and then falling asleep during it. 

“Does Ruby have her own quarters?” Helmut asked curiously.

“Technically she’s supposed to sleep in the crew quarters. She does occasionally but for the most part,” Shachi paused and Law could feel Shachi’s smirk at his back. “Has she officially moved into your room?” Law didn’t answer and thankfully didn’t have to because from out of the sub, appeared Ruby  

“Mornin’,” she said rolling her neck. “Where are we?” Law pointed to the docks. “Land, I see. Perfect, I need to go shopping.”

”You going to buy more chocolate that someone will steal again?” Shachi snickered and Ruby pouted.

”No, it’s stuff I actually need. I’m going to go grab my wallet. Does anyone want to come with me?”

”I’ll go,” Law said automatically. Why not spend time with his girlfriend alone? It seemed appropriate.

”We’re good! You two have fun!” Ruby hummed and she walked back into the sub, Law following after her; however, he definitely didn’t miss the,

”So they’re a couple?”

”Worst kept secret on the sub.”

~~~~

Law walked beside Ruby as she shopped through a market. She had needed some hygiene supplies and other stuff that, while on the whole she didn’t actually care if the crew knew, she just didn’t feel like announcing to the world, “Hey, I’m out of tampons, pads, and wipes, we should probably get more lube while we’re at it...” among other things.

“Hey, Law?” Ruby called and he blinked when she shoved a coffee in his hand. “You seem out of it. Everything okay? You don’t have to shop with me today if there’s something else you’d rather be doing.”

“Nothing like that, I’m happy to be here.” He said before taking a sip. “Do you want to go clothes and shoe shopping?” Law watched her eyes light up only to immediately try to hide her enthusiasm. It was cute. His girlfriend was so fucking cute. He wanted to buy her everything in the marketplace if it meant she would smile for him.

“That’s what you want to do,” she questioned him. “Is there anything you’re wanting in particular?”

“I meant for you.” Her eyebrows shot up and she tried _so hard_ to hide the grin forming on her face. He was going to spoil her rotten for the rest of his life.

“Okay! I mean, if that’s okay! I mean, you don’t have to! I-I-” Law wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her in for a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Anything for you, babe.” Ruby’s face went red and formed the widest grin.

“Law, were in public.” She whispered. Yes, they agreed to keep their relationship on the sub. That being said, he also sometimes didn’t care if people saw. Sometimes. The idea of Doflamingo somehow finding out about her was often on his mind and Law would be damned before he let Doflamingo touch a single hair on Ruby’s head.

The day went on, Ruby picking out clothes and dresses and shoes and new perfume and soaps and literally everything she had before but better and more because Law refused to buy (or steal) her anything cheap. He swore she almost cried when he bought her a new set of earrings and she said she didn’t deserve something like that. She _did_ cry when the jeweler tried to get him to upgrade the earrings to a bigger stone so he just bought her both. And then stole her some other ones.

“Law,” she hung on his arm. “What’s the occasion?” She twirled an onyx teardrop necklace nervously. “I mean there’s no holidays and my birthday isn’t anytime soon.” Law may have overdone it today; Ruby wasn’t quite used to being spoiled or having anyone actively want to spoil her, so there was a possibility she was feeling inadequate or unworthy or even ungrateful.

“You’re my girlfriend,” he said simply. “And I want to get you things that make you happy.” Ruby looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Oh...okay. But you know, _a chuisle mo chroí_ , just being around you makes me happy.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“What does that mean?” Ruby always sprinkled her own language into her speech (mostly insults or attacks he’s noticed) but _that_ was new phrase. Ruby shrugged. From her inflection when she said it, it was _definitely_ affectionate, however.

“Words.”

“Ah, of course, how could I be so clueless?” Ruby grinned cheekily at him.

“Well,” She started. “I guess I can tell you...over lunch.” She was already pulling him towards a restaurant. “You being a Warlord worked out for me,” she sat down at a table in the shade before resting her chin in her hand. “You get to take me on dates.”

“Oh? This is a date? Here I thought I was just buying you stuff.”

“It can be a date. I mean it doesn’t have to be fancy or anything. I’m just glad I can spend some time with you outside of the sub.”

“I’m glad.” He was. She really did make him happy. Like all his pent up stress and anger and depression started to be not so bad because she was helping him heal. Because there was someone by his side who made him happy. Because he wanted to be happy with her. And as someone who clung to anger for so long, it was _horrifying_ as it was relieving. He watched Ruby order a… “you really are girly.”

“What? Why?”

“I’ll have black tea,” he said before the waiter walked off. “Because you got a,” he stared at the menu. “Mocha latte with sweet cold cream and chocolate sprinkles.”

“People fear me,” she pouted and snatched the menu away from him as he chuckled at her.

“I am aware.” He smirked at sat back watching her look over the menu. He really could start a life and be happy with her. In fact, he wanted to. The problem was… he also _wanted_ to cling to that anger that kept him going through his life.

And he was too smart to believe that wouldn’t cause problems.


	82. Memory Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Shachi, Penguin, Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Alcohol, Language  
> Notes: the previous and next few chapters all happen within the same week

Shachi stared at Law and Ruby talking amongst themselves. Scratch that, flirting and holding hands and blushing and touching their faces and it was  _ disgusting  _ how in love they were. The whole crew was ecstatic about it. Their grumpy, independent captain being  _ lovey dovey _ with a pretty lady who was willing to let him touch her. Shachi grinned, if Law wasn’t careful then he’d lose his reputation as a cold and relentless pirate. 

“You two are gross,” Shachi teased and Ruby stuck her tongue out. 

“Don’t be rude,” her thick accent came out a little too happily. She was definitely tipsy. 

“Had a little too much Ruby-chan?” Penguin chuckled. 

“I’m fine, it’s only a couple glasses of wine.” She waved him off before snuggling into Law. 

“Well as long as it’s not like _ last time _ , I don’t care.” Penguin pointed at them with his fork. “We had to peel you both off the floor.”

“I assume you’re talking about that time I had a massive hangover.” Law spoke up. 

“Ah, yeah I remember that,” Ruby chuckled. “I was just as bad. I had a stomach ache all day.” 

“And a shitton hickey’s from Cap.” Penguin said boredly. 

“Come again?” Ruby said quickly. “Penguin, we weren’t dating then.”

“Yeah? That didn’t stop you two from making out and almost having sex.”

“Back up,” Law said anxiously. “We did what now?”

“You both got  _ super  _ drunk. Ruby-chan,” Penguin pointed at Ruby. “Sat in your lap and started to be, you know, Ruby when she wants something from someone.”

“Hey!”

“And then you grabbed her ass and kissed her.” Shachi looked between their stunned faces. 

“Yeah,” he said. “You both didn’t hold back, we  _ saw _ tongue and like...Cap  _ attempt _ to shove his hand under your skirt.”

“ _ Attempt _ ?” Law piped up suspiciously, like he was some goddamn master at fingering that there was no way he would ever drunkenly be unable to figure it out.

“Yup, you were both a mess.”

“Oh my god,” Ruby muttered and covered her face. “I don’t remember that.” She looked up from her hands. “You said  _ almost _ slept together…”

“Ah yeah, well,” Shachi looked to Law. “It was Cap’s fault.”

“Of course it was,” he muttered, blush clearly on his cheeks. 

“There was one of those coin machines and-”

“Ha!” Ruby started to laugh loudly. “I can’t believe you didn’t have sex with me because you got distracted by collector coins.” 

“Yeah, Ruby-chan was on the sub but I guess when Cap didn’t show up she just fell asleep on Bepo.” Ruby was giggling hard and Law looked embarrassed. 

“Unbelievable,” he muttered. He looked to Ruby and pinched her cheek for laughing at him. 

“Yeah so, you pouted for a week for nothing Cap.”

“He  _ pouted _ ?” Ruby leaned in. 

“‘Cause he thought you slept with someone else. Instead, he was actually the one who sucked on your neck, hand vacuum style.”

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” her giggles started up again and Law looked so  _ irritated.  _ It was fantastic. “You’re amazing,  _ daor _ .” He grunted at her. “Oh, my grumpalump.” She leaned over and nuzzled his cheek. “You’re so cute when you frown like that.”

“I’m terrifying.” He muttered like a child. Penguin and Shachi started snickering at him. 

“Yes, I know.” Ruby said with a smile and wrapped her arms around one of his. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear, and his features immediately calmed down. He turned and raised his brow at her and she grinned in response. 

“Well,” He said. “Alright. If that’s what you want.” Law may be a hardened pirate captain who terrified civilians and marines alike,  _ and _ easily hid his emotions behind his stoic gaze; but he couldn’t hide from Penguin and Shachi that ever so slight difference in tone he got when was was about to get laid. Bastard. It was all fun and games to tease him until it was pointed out he was getting laid on a regular basis by  _ Sela D. Ruby.  _ Shachi wasn’t interested in Ruby in anyway, she was basically a sister to him; but that didn’t mean he didn’t understand what a catch she was and how Law was one of the stupidest and luckiest bastards there were. Save Straw Hat and the fact Boa Hancock was in love with him. “We’re headed to bed.”

“Uh-huh,” they said in unison, boredly. 

“Night, boys,” Ruby sang out and clung to Law as he led her out of the bar. 

“Night,” they said together again. Penguin sighed at him. 

“I hate them,” he muttered. 

“Really?” Shachi asked amused. 

“Nah,” Penguin grinned at him. “I’m happy they have each other. Law is so much happier now.”

“Yeah,” Shachi sighed happily. “They’re pretty good together aren’t they?”


	83. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Shachi, Penguin  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Talkin bout sex  
> Notes: None

“We have a serious question, Law,” Shachi said to him. He raised a brow and sipped his beer. They sat in a bar, unwinding after a long day of cleaning the sub and waiting for Ruby to show up.

“Yeah, important, too,” Penguin nodded.

“Okay...what?”

“Is Ruby really that good in bed?” They asked at the same time.

“Goodnight,” he stood up and started to walk away.

“Wait! Hold up,” Shachi grabbed him. “It’s a serious question!”

“How is asking about how _my_ girlfriend is in bed serious? I don’t ask you about Helmut, Shachi.”

“Because you’re actively having sex now?” Shachi rolled his eyes. “And because you’re uninterested in what I have to say.”

“I don’t see how me actively having sex is surprising.”

“You!” Penguin cut in. “You used to literally only have sex to relieve stress. Well, first it was experimentation but _after_ that.”

“She’s my girlfriend,” Law stared at them like they had grown multiple heads. “Of course I’m going to enjoy having sex with her.” He sat down after giving in to Shachi’s tugging.

“Bullcrap, just because you’re in a relationship doesn’t mean you’re going to enjoy it.” Law hummed concerned. “I’m not wrong, people literally get divorced over it everyday.” He rolled his eyes.

“Yes; but Ruby and I have had multiple conversations about sex. We aren’t just blindly going at it.”

“I didn’t say that,” he pointed out. “And that's not my point. You literally did not care about sex before Ruby and now I swear to god you are _constantly_ having sex. I’d bet money that you’re thinking about leaving now so you can tell her to not worry about coming and you guys just stay in your room.”

“You’d lose, I was thinking that I wanted to get her a bourbon because it’s her favorite.”

“Ugh that’s worse.” Penguin groaned.

“At least I‘m actually doing it for my someone; where’s Helmut. You gonna buy him something or?” Law waved over a waitress and Shachi made a pained groan.

“That’s low.”

“You’re asking about my girlfriend during sex.” He looked up. “If it was just about me then I wouldn’t care, but let Ruby have her privacy.” They groaned and pouted; Law rolled his eyes and took another sip of beer.

~~~~~

“Why did I get multiple questions from your idiots about our sex life?” Ruby asked as she settled into bed. Law rolled his eyes.

“They want to know why we have so much sex.”

“Did...did you say it’s because we’re in a relationship?” She made a confused face.

“Yes, and then I told them to respect your privacy.”

“ _My_ privacy? So they asked specifically about me?”

“Yeah, they wanted to know what you’re like and if you’re good.”

“Ah,” she rolled her eyes. “Rude boys.” She muttered and curled into his side. “Sleepy.”

“Me too,” he murmured, turning to hold onto her. “You smell nice.”

“It’s the new shampoo, honey and jasmine.”

“Like it,” he breathed in and rubbed his nose against her hair.

“We do have a lot of sex, don’t we?”

“Yeah; but it’s fine, it feels nice.” Ruby snorted at him. “Also, I love you and shit.”

“And shit,” she agreed and they settled in, relaxing and softly nuzzling and kissing each other.

If he was honest the reason they were as active as they were wasn’t just pleasure. It wasn’t even only love (although that was about 50 percent of he reason why). It was being vulnerable with one another; in a way no one else could. It was healing from their pasts, proving that they can do this in a loving and caring way. It was just raw and open and just _them._ It was part of their relationship and as important as anything else. If they decided to stop, it definitely wouldn’t be the end of the world; they’d love each other all the same, but it’s still part of them.

Which was fine. It was _good._ It was perfect and they both deserved a little perfection in their lives.


	84. Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Penguin, Law, Heart Pirates, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen   
> Warnings: Language, Implied sex  
> Notes: Now I’m gonna make me breakfast

Penguin sat at one of the benches in the mess hall  eating a bowl of cereal, talking to crew members, enjoying the morning. Things were content on the sub;  _ nakama _ abound, happy captain; just some good pirate times. They’ve been on land for almost a week, enjoying some R&R and cleaning up to sub. It was nice to take a little break before the government made them work again. Or before Law decided to start plotting again.

The click of Ruby-chan’s heels caught his attention before the soft conversation between her and Law. It wasn’t anything worth eavesdropping on, just a bunch of nonsense. They entered the mess hall together, as they have been since Ruby started staying in Law’s room; well he’s pretty sure it’s  _ her _ room now too, but whatever. Ruby has never come out and said she’s permanently sleeping in there now but everyone already knew.

Penguin squinted a bit when Ruby, despite always having great poise and posture, swayed the  _ tiniest _ bit. He looked around the table and saw that everyone else noticed it too. Ruby only walked like that for  _ one _ reason. He smirked, ready to tease his best friend and captain mercilessly. 

“Ruby, you doing alright?” Law raised his brow at him while Ruby hummed, ultimately ignoring him. She poured herself coffee and pulled out the necessary ingredients for omelettes. “I mean, you’re swaying a bit, did you have a  _ rough _ night?”

“Hmm, my back is a wee bit sore, I suppose.” She muttered, paying more attention to the stove than her crewmembers. She opened the fridge pulling out bacon and fruit. “How do you want your eggs, Law? I’m making an omelette.”

“Over easy,” Law replied immediately, pouring his coffee. He leaned over and casually kissed her cheek before walking over to bench and sitting down. The two of them had become more comfortable and open about their relationship as of late. It was equally cute and disgusting. 

“Ehhh? Only Cap gets a homemade Ruby-chan breakfast?” Shachi whined, teasingly. “How stingy.” Ruby hummed. 

“Cap’s so lucky,” Uni whined as well. “He has a beautiful lady, like Ruby-chan, to spoil him all the time.” 

“It’s unfair, I want a pretty lady to make me breakfast in the morning.” Penguin joined in. “Cap got too lucky this time and he doesn’t appreciate it.”

“Yeah, if I had a lady like Ruby-chan I’d constantly shower her with affection.”

“Jewelry.”

“Chocolates.” They were all trying to hold back their laughter as Law’s face grew more irritated. Ruby was still paying them no mind. They all knew that Law splurged on Ruby the other day but was being quiet about it. It was fun to tease him like this. That was when Bepo, who had remained silent until then, joined in. 

“Yeah,” Bepo nodded. “I would also like a mate who is way more attractive than me,” he continued to nod as everyone started to lose their minds. “Fortunately for Captain, Ruby didn’t go for someone as attractive as her. His fur is patchy and he wears a hat over  _ most of it.  _ Minks typically go for the same level of attraction and...why are you all laughing so hard?” The entire mess hall, including Ruby, collectively lost their shit. Law just looked beyond irritated. 

“Laugh it up. I’ll have you all doing the worst chores.” He grumbled unconvincingly. 

“Awe, hon _ ,” _ Ruby finally spoke up. “Don’t listen to them,” she placed his plate of freshly made food in front of him, kissing him on the cheek. “I think you’re very handsome.” He grunted and she nuzzled his cheek. 

“Uh-huh,” the table said all together.

“Sounds fake, Ruby-chan,” Penguin continued to tease them. She hummed in response walking back over to the skillet. “We all know the real reason you’re with Cap is-”

“Good dick,” she interrupted him, a look in her eyes saying  _ try her _ . Seems she’d grow tired of them teasing her boyfriend. They were now in Ruby’s territory. Regrettable. The entire table got a strangled look to them but there was no escape. “I mean,” she turned, ladle pointed at the table. “Have you had it in your face before? It’s  _ great _ .”

“Ruby-chan-”

“And don’t get me started on his fingering skills! I mean, it’s fairly obvious with how he uses his powers, isn’t it?” That was something Penguin never wanted to think about. “Oh  _ and _ -”

“Alright! We get it, we’ll leave you guys alone!” Penguin waved his hands in front of him. Ruby smirked and turned back to her cooking. 

“ _ Thanks _ ,” Law muttered, blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re all uncomfortable now.” Penguin sighed before getting up to leave, followed by the rest of the crew. They all made their way out of the mess hall, going their separate ways. Ruby’s heels clicked and then stopped, no doubt finally sitting next to Law to eat. 

“Too much?” Her faint voice asked half sweetly, half amused. Law snorted in response. 

“No, I suppose I don’t have any room to complain when someone  _ so clearly _ out of my league comes to defend me.” Ruby laughed and the loud,  dramatic sound of a kiss on the cheek echoed out of the room. “I love you.” Penguin blushed. Oh.  _ Oh _ .  _ He didn’t know that about them yet _ . 

“I love you, too, Law.” She paused. “And you’re the one out of my league.” Penguin sighed with a grin, he was glad his adopted brother had someone as loving as Ruby at his side. 


	85. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: None

Law stared boredly as he sat at a bar with Ruby. Honestly, bars weren’t exactly “enjoyable” to him. The crew enjoyed winding down, so he almost always said yes. He’d rather stay on the sub and relax with everyone than deal with being _social._

“Law,” Ruby called to him as she stuck a cherry in her mouth. “Everything alright? You’re looking pretty upset.

“I’m fine.” Ruby hummed and took the stem into her mouth, only to spit it out tied in a knot. She reached out and grabbed his hand, placing the stem in it.

“A gift.”

“ _Thanks?_ It’s covered in your spit.”

“Okay, but like, you have too. So does that _really_ matter?” He rolled his eyes and she grinned at him. “Buy me a drink?”

“How many have you had?”

“Just one.”

“Fine. Only because you look good tonight.” He started to call over the tender.

“I _always_ look good.” He smirked. She _did._ The bartender walked over and placed a drink in front of Ruby. “Uh, we didn’t-” the bartender pointed at someone at the end of the bar who had a suggestive smirk on his face. Ruby rolled her eyes.

“How many of _those_ have you gotten tonight?” Law asked boredly.

“Like, three? I think. I haven’t really been paying attention.” The bartender started walking away. “We were gonna order.” She called after him.

“You just-”

“Don’t want it.” She shoved the drink over to the bartender. “I want whatever he,” she pointed at Law. “Orders for me. I have a “no drinks from strangers” policy, ya dig?” The bartender stared at her before turning to Law.

“Bourbon, ice and a cherry.” He saw Ruby grin out of the corner of his eye. The bartender walked off and Ruby turned to him with a raised brow.

“Also,” Ruby she started back up. “You’ve been sitting next to me all night, you know. You could have easily seen how many of these I’ve turned away.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t been paying that much attention to the drinks placed in front of you.”

“Not jealous of these people buying me drinks?”

“No, I don’t care,” he shrugged. “Should I be?” She made a noise and shrugged.

“Dunno.”

“Do _you_ get jealous when people buy me drinks?” She hummed.

“Mmm, no. I don’t like when people touch you like though.”

“ _Oh?_ ” He smirked and she rolled her eyes. He rested his chin in his hand as he rested his elbow on the bar.

“Are _you_ saying you don’t care if someone just came up and grabbed my crotch?”

“No, that’s irritating, but it’s also amusing to watch you punch someone in the face.” She snorted. “I don’t really feel a need to be jealous, I know that you won’t run off or whatever.” Ruby smiled softly.

“That’s a nice way of saying you know I love you.”

“Don’t be emotional, it’s embarrassing.” Ruby laughed and he grinned behind his hand. “I love you, too or whatever. So, what _have_ you been thinking about while you’ve ignored your girlfriend being hit on all night?”

“Nothing.” She hummed. “You know, things I’m always thinking about.”

“No point in thinking about me when I’m right here.” She joked and he snorted. “It’s fine, Law. You’re getting there, you’ll get what you’re working towards.” The bartender came back and she immediately grabbed her drink. Law looked to her and watched her drink.

“Thanks for your confidence in me.”

“Welcome.” She finished her drink and took the cherry out of the glass.

“Do you want to go home?” She shoved the cherry in her mouth and pulled off the stem. He reached out his hand and she immediately placed the stem in his palm.

“Ya. It’s snuggle time bitch.”


	86. Permanent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby   
> Rating: Teen   
> Warnings: It’s a kissing book  
> Notes: None

The bathroom counter was cold against Ruby’s skin but she didn’t care. Law was in between her legs, sleepily and passionately kissing her. His hands gripped her waist as Ruby rubbed the back of his neck with her fingers.    
  
Ruby had been sitting on the counter, in her underwear, as Law got ready for the day. She had been chatting away, talking about everything and nothing, Law silently listening, making a tired comment every so often. He had started to leave when Ruby teased him and playfully whined about not receiving her good morning kisses.    
  
So, Law, tiredly but not unhappily, went to the counter and kissed her. It was far more passionate than their normal morning kisses, but Ruby wasn’t complaining. She would gladly take anything he offered her.    
  
The kiss was deep and full of emotions, their tongues intertwining skillfully. Ruby lost herself in it, relaxing as he overtook her senses. She loved that he could make her feel this way from kissing her. Loved that he brought out such raw emotion with the simplest of touches.    
  
He took her bottom lip gently in his teeth, pulling slowly at it. Ruby let out a little moan of approval, melting completely against him. Law moved in closer, wrapping his arms around her. Ruby moved her hands to rest on his chest, fingers pressing into his shirt.    
  
Law pulled away first, slowly breaking the kiss and breathing on her lips.    
  
“I’m going to go get breakfast,” he told her in a low tone.    
  
“Make me some coffee?” She grinned when he sighed at her.    
  
“Yeah, I’ll start a pot for you.”    
  
“Thank you,” she sang softly before giving him a soft peck on the lips. With a small grin, Law stepped away from her before turning and starting on his way out. Ruby let out a content sigh before jumping off the counter and turning on the shower. 

“Oh,” Law caught her attention and she turned around. “Did you want to stay here?”

“Like now?”

“No, I meant,” he paused before frowning and turning back around. “Nevermind.” Ruby blinked, and blinked again. 

“Permanently?”

“I’ll go make your coffee.” He walked out of the bathroom rather quickly. Ruby stared at the bathroom entrance before smiling. 

“Law,” she whined. 

“What?”

“I’ll need help with my stuff.” Ruby giggled when he audibly sighed. 

“I’ll help you tonight.”


	87. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby   
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Lingerie, Language  
> Notes: None

Ruby stared at herself in Law’s bathroom mirror. Her hair was neatly curled with small pink flowers in it, soft makeup to match them. The star of the show, of course, was her lingerie. A pink mesh and silk chemise with pink flowers on the bra and hem and matching thong. It was  _ feminine _ . It was gorgeous. It was the first set of lingerie she’s ever worn. 

And she looked terrible in it. 

She frowned self consciously. She loved being feminine and girly and soft; unfortunately her life had forced her to be anything  _ but _ soft. Her muscles contrasted terribly against the soft nature of the fabric. Her breasts? Her small A cups looked completely flat chested even with the lingerie and she hated it. She was even doubting her makeup skills, now; feeling like she was forcing it rather than it being natural. 

She should change. 

She was a hardened criminal. A vicious pirate. She could literally bench her boyfriend and not break a sweat. Speaking of her boyfriend, that was one of the main reasons he  _ was _ attracted to her...because she could break him. 

But...she really did just want to be soft sometimes. 

“Ruby? You alright? You’ve been in there for over 20 minutes sighing.” She heard Law tease her (still slightly concerned) from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah.”

“You don’t  _ sound  _ alright,” she could hear his frown. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” she said without thinking and the door started to open. “W-Wait! No!” She pushed on the door.

“Now I’m really concerned, what, do you have someone in there with you?”

“Of course not! I just look terrible.”

“I can guarantee you I’ve seen you in far worse situations.” Ruby sighed.

“Alright, but I warned you.” She backed off and let him walk in. He stopped and registered her. Neutral expression, until his cheeks started to darken.

“Yeah, you look  _ awful.  _ I hate it; you should take it off  _ immediately _ .” Ruby snorted and he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “What’s wrong?” Ruby frowned. 

“I dunno. I just...I thought it was pretty and I wanted to wear it for you but I guess it just looked nicer on the mannequin.” She wrapped her arms around his back and sighed. “I guess I just wanted to look feminine despite not actually…why are you looking at me like that?” She pouted at his “just about to laugh at her” face. 

“Because, are you  _ seriously _ trying to tell me you’re not some ridiculously feminine woman?”

“But…”

“But?” He smirked and kissed her forehead. 

“Muscles.”

“If that’s the only reason why you think you’re unfeminine, I have news for you; you’re completely wrong.”

“Small titties.”

“So? They look great.” Ruby snorted. “You’re beautiful, you know that? You’re a very feminine woman; just because you don’t have the traditionally feminine body doesn’t mean you’re not.” Law dipped his head down and nuzzled her nose. Ruby closed her eyes and relaxed. 

“Alright,” she sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

“Look, if you’re ever feeling like you’re not feminine or beautiful, tell me; I  _ will _ fuck you until you believe you are again.” Ruby shoved his face away from hers. 

“ _ This was supposed to be romantic _ .”

“I lasted a good five minutes, I can do only do so much.” He chuckled. “Come here.” He pulled her back over to him, giving her a small kiss, before lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder, causing her to laugh. 

“Law! Come on,” she laughed when he patted her butt. 

“I want to look at you, with your lingerie on, while you’re in my bed; you know, where I can strip it off of you.” He teased her while walking into the bedroom.

“Aren’t you sweet?” She said with an eye roll, not actually asking the question.

He plopped her on the bed before laying on top of her. “What happened to looking?” He smirked and kissed her, Ruby immediately melting against his lips. He pulled away and nipped down her jaw to her neck. 

“It’s a slow and soft process that I don’t plan I speeding through.”

Ruby’s face flushed happily, a content (and appreciative) grin on her face. She supposed in the end, that it really didn’t matter. Law was attracted to her, and she was the only one stopping her from believing anything otherwise. Besides, pink did look good on her. 


	88. Overly Honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Alcohol  
> Notes: being happy is pretty scary

This was rather strange. Usually, Ruby was the one who was hanging out with people (Law, now) that she intended on sleeping with. At first she wanted to hang out with Ikkaku but Ikkaku was definitely getting along with the bartender. Jean Bart didn’t feel like going to a bar tonight. Shachi was with Helmut. Penguin has guard duty. Bepo...What was Bepo doing? She looked around the bar and frowned. Everyone was with someone or just not here. Maybe she would just hang out with Law in his bedroom; at least he’d pay some attention to her. 

As she was walking towards the exit she caught sight of the exact person she was intending on seeing. Sitting alone in a booth...she narrowed her eyes. Why didn’t he say he would be here? She sipped her wine and started to walk towards him, noticing the faint flush on his cheeks. She snorted with a small smile. He was definitely drunk. 

“Law,” Ruby said slowly, catching his attention. “Are you drunk?”

“No,” he told her immediately. “I’m  _ tipsy _ .”

“Uh-huh,” she held back a grin. “Well, I’m going to sit with you, if that’s okay.”

“You’re my girlfriend,” Law said in response. Ruby wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that but she took it as an “okay.” She sat down next to him with a glass of white wine in her hand. Ruby took a sip and stopped immediately when Law laid his head on her shoulder. 

“Law?

“Comfy,” he muttered. He was definitely more than tipsy. 

“Thanks,” she rubbed his arm. “Want some water?”

“No. I’ll take your wine, though.”

“Nope, it’s mine.” She drank it quickly. “What’s got you drinking like this?” He shrugged. 

“Felt like it.”

“Oh? Well alright, as long as you’re happy.”

“I’m with you.” Ruby raised a brow. 

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” he leaned up and kissed her cheek. “You make me happy.” Ruby smiled softly, her heart melting. 

“I’m glad, Law,” she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “You make me pretty happy, too.” She giggled as Law drunkenly nuzzled her neck, ignoring everyone else in the bar. He took and deep breath and laid his head back on her shoulder. She could  _ smell _ the alcohol on his breath. 

“It’s scares me,” he murmured to her.

“Being happy?” Ruby questioned softly. She hesitatingly covered her hand with his. She probably shouldn’t ask anymore questions, something in the back in her mind was saying don’t while fighting something saying that she needed to. 

“Yes.” 

“Because you don’t believe you deserve to be?”

“No, because I want to be angry.” 

“What? Why?” Ruby stared at the top of his head perplexed. She was so confused, why didn’t he want to be happy? She spent so long crawling and scraping by in hopes she would be happy one day and he would rather be angry? He didn’t respond, in fact Ruby was sure he fell asleep until he shifted. 

“You make me feel like I can forget everything and move on and I’m not ready for that yet.”

“I see. But if it came down to it, you’d...you’d want to be happy with me right?” She felt herself ask and he didn’t respond again. “Would you rather be angry or happy?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Ruby frowned and felt a soft and painful pang in her chest. Her gaze fell down to the table and bit her lip, before placing her wine glass on the table.

She didn’t feel like drinking anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: mental illness doesn’t disappear when you’re in a relationship


	89. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: And the next day...

Law woke up to an empty bed and a headache. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, concentrating on listening to see if he heard rustling in the bathroom; and heard nothing. Ruby was, in fact, not in their room. And he knew why, it’s not like he’s a blackout drunk (that one time doesn’t count). He sighed, frustrated at himself. 

_ How could he say something like that to her?  _

“Fuck,” he felt his heart sink and covered his face with his hands in frustration. Did he just completely ruin their relationship? Did he hurt the woman he loved because he’s a dumb drunken idiot who didn’t realize what he was saying? He needed to talk to her. He didn’t want to lose her. She  _ was _ his hope of happiness. Of a future he had never planned on happening after Doflamingo, until she came into his life. 

“Ah, shit, you’re already up,” her (loud) voice interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his hands from his face and looked over to her, completely stunned.

“What?” He stared at her tray of food and coffee, and her put together, fully dressed form. 

“Brought you breakfast,” she said and walked over to him; allowing him to sit up before she gave him the tray. “Bacon, eggs on rice, blueberries, strawberries, and coffee.” She brushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed it, before standing back up straight. “I’ll let you get your bearings; you were fairly drunk last night.”

_ What was happening? _

Ruby wasn’t stupid enough to believe it was just drunk nonsense he said and he knew she didn’t just forget. So...what was she doing?

“Ruby,” he called to her, unsure of what to say. She looked at him patiently, waiting for him to work through his own thoughts. “What are you doing?”

“Standing.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Taking care of my mildly hungover boyfriend?” She raised a brow before sighing. She deflated instantly, really hitting Law that what he said _ did  _ hurt her. “If you really want to talk about it, you’re welcome to; I was just going to wait until you were feeling better.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said instantly, causing her to almost jump in surprise. “The last thing I want you is hurt, especially if I’m the one doing it.”

“I know.” She sat on the bed. “I can’t expect you to just get over everything because we’re in a relationship. I mean, I’ve gotten my closure,” she sighed. “You haven’t.”

“That’s…true,” he said slowly. “But it’s not an excuse,” he pushed the tray to the side and reached for her face. “Ruby, you can’t hide that you’re hurting; not anymore at least.”

“It sucked to hear, is all. I’m sorry for trying to pretend that it didn’t bother me like it does,” she whispered and smiled sadly.  _ Why was she the one apologizing? _

“You have no reason to apologize.” He pulled her in and held her to him. “I’m the one who needs to be sorry. I’m the one who messed up. You should be getting angry and, hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if you  _ leave.” _

“Law, don’t be so  _ stupid _ .” She interrupted him and flicked his nose. “I’m not going to leave you because you’re depressed.” She sat up. “Just because you said something that hurts doesn’t mean I’m just gonna end everything. Shit happens in a relationship, but I love you, so we’re going to work on it.”

“Work on what?”

“Your issues,” she poked his forehead, irritation in her voice. “You’re depressed and traumatized and justifiably angry; but you also need to work at it and try to move past it, and you  _ know _ you do.” He frowned at her. “So, I’ll be here, by your side, to help you out and support you.” She said, softening her tone and features. He swallowed, not sure what to say. “Do you want us to work?”

“Yes,” he said it immediately, honestly. He wanted her and their relationship. When he thought about the future she was there. She was there sailing the seas together until they got old and grey. She was there in every battle and struggle. She was there in his fantasies where they’re on some unknown happy island where the island had no idea who they were. He was just a doctor and she a florist, living on their farm (and ridiculous pirate loot because they’re not giving that up) surrounded by  _ nakama. _ She was  _ there _ .

“Then work on it,” she said simply. “I can’t...be with someone who halfway wants to be happy with me.” She deflated again, hurt etched in her features. “Like I said, I’m going to do what I can to help, just like you’ve helped me. Your dumbass is incapable of taking your own advice, so I’m going to be here nagging you until you do.” She looked up at him and took an breath. “So, unfortunately, I have to give you a choice. I-”

“You,” he interrupted her and her eyes widened. 

“Me?”

“You were going to say, I either work on it and we stay together or the opposite? I choose you then.” He watched her process his words, her lip trembling and tears form in her eyes. “Why does that surprise you?” He frowned and pulled her in. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. 

“Because you’re stupid,” she cried. He huffed and rubbed her back. He knew that she meant it was because she knew it was hard; because she was suffering through it too. It was going to be painful and annoying and probably going to cause arguments between them; and every last bit of it would be worth it. “I didn’t want you to choose  _ me _ ; I wanted you to choose yourself and your happiness.” She sniffed. 

“I am,” he murmured. “I’m sorry for what I said and I’m sorry that I hurt you, I will do better.” He sighed. “And I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess.” He was selfish and wanted her. He was selfish and wanted her even though he  _ knew _ this was going to cause issues, even if he didn’t want to admit it. “I love you.” He said it, wishing it could just fix everything, but knowing it wouldn’t. 

“I love you, too.” She said and lifted up. “Why don’t you eat breakfast while it’s still warm, Law?” She leaned in and kissed his forehead and he just...broke. He clung to her, burying her face into her hair. 

“Let me hold you a little longer.” He croaked and he felt her relax against him. 

“I’m not going anywhere, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healthy relationships? In my media?


	90. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ikkaku, Jean Bart, Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: Time to sail off

Ikkaku knew something was up.

She didn’t know how to explain it other than she knew Ruby’s tells. This was the last day on the island, from their apparent and sudden vacation; most of the day was just getting ready to sail off. Ruby seemed to move...slower than usual. That didn’t sound right, but, it’s all she had. Did something happen between Law and Ruby?  Now that she thought about it, he was acting fairly hesitant around Ruby. Not in the way before they started their relationship, but in a “if I do something wrong it’ll go up in flames” way.

And Ikkaku knew it wasn’t her place to investigate. They were allowed to have their spats and privacy; but Ruby didn’t look like herself and Law was hiding behind his neutral face again. She didn’t like it. At all. Relationships could be rocky and unstable, but from what she could tell, it was only providing positive influence on those two.

“You shouldn’t push them,” she heard Jean Bart say as she stood in front of the greenhouse door.

“I know, but Ruby looks too...tired, you know? Like she was smacked in the face and is still stunned.” She frowned. “I’m not going to prod, I’m just going to check if she needs some company.”

“If you say so.”

“You’re welcome to come with me, so that I can prove you wrong.” Jean Bart let out a short laugh, but didn’t respond. So, Ikkaku opened the door and poked her head in. “Ruby?”

“Yeah?” She didn’t turn to look at Ikkaku, just continued to check...the temperature of her plants? She didn’t know. Plants weren’t her thing.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch. We don’t leave the island for a few hours so I figured we could get something together.” She felt a nudge at her back. “With Jean Bart.” She added. Ruby didn’t respond. “Ruby?”

“Yeah,” she finally turned to her. “That sounds nice actually. Where to?”

~~~~~

“So,” Ruby started and Ikkaku sipped her tea. “What is it that you’re wanting to talk about?”

“What? Ruby, I’m insulted! You think I can’t just spend time with you?” Ruby’s facial expression didn’t change and Ikkaku sighed. “Alright, I was just wondering how you’re feeling.”

“I’m fine,” Ruby shrugged. “A bit sleepy, a little frustrated, but fine.”

“I didn’t know “sleepy” and “frustrated” meant “fine”.” Jean Bart cut in. Ikkaku would’ve rolled her eyes if she didn’t have great control of her facial expressions. “Don’t meddle” her ass. Ruby sighed and rested her chin in her hand.

“It’s just stuff that was going to end up happening eventually. I was stupid and tried to believe it wouldn’t end up happening, but I knew better.”

“Out of the honeymoon stage then?”

“I never said it involved Law,” she frowned at them.

“He’s been acting weird today, too. So we assumed…”

“I get it,” she waved her hand. “It’s not that,” she shrugged. “It’s not about honeymoon stages or affection or whatever. It’s about…” Ikkaku watched Ruby work to find the right phrase. “Acting like a long term couple.”

“That’s what has you guys being awkward?”

“In a way. And I’m not being awkward, I just needed some quiet time to myself.” Ikkaku frowned at Ruby and her sudden deflation. Did Law hurt Ruby somehow? Was that even possible? She knew both of them. Ruby had no problems with his unaffectionate asshole ways and Law easily knew what was best for her and what she needed. He wasn’t stupid enough to go and say something to hurt her in an argument. So...what happened?

“Ruby-chan,” Jean Bart spoke up. “You don’t have to tell us what happened, but you are alright, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course.” She smiled genuinely and Ikkaku and Jean Bart relaxed. Hopefully, she wasn’t faking it.

~~~~~

“Here,” Ikkaku heard Law say before Ruby snorted. “Don’t laugh.”

“Oh god, Law, you’re ridiculous.” She said behind a soft chuckle. Ikkaku turned to look at them. Ruby was holding what was surely a box of chocolates, and Law was standing there awkward and vulnerable. So he _did_ screw up. “You know you don't gotta buy me stuff like this.” Ikkaku started to grin, as her captain awkwardly shifted his weight from one leg to the other.  

“I love you,” he said quietly. Ikkaku’s grin vanished; that tone made her sad. Had he really done something bad enough to warrant _open_ shame and guilt.

“I know,” Ruby said and opened the box of chocolate, looking it over with a soft smile. She picked one up and brought it to Law’s lips. “Eat it.”

“I don’t-” Ruby took the opportunity to shove it in his mouth. Ikkaku, along with many others on deck, watched their captain struggle not to choke on a piece of chocolate. It’d be funny if it wasn’t so awkward. Law gasped and then coughed, glaring down at Ruby who looked unrepentant. “Ruby, what the hell was that?”

“Did you like it? It was caramel, my fave.” She ignored him and picked up another piece. “This one is coconut.” She bit into it. Law continued to stare at her, although the annoyed crease in his eyebrows faded ever so slightly. He sighed and stepped closer to her.

“Do you have another one? I didn’t get to actually taste it while choking.”

“No,” she closed the box and grinned up at him. “It was the only one.” Ikkaku blinked and then started to grin again. How childish. She watched Law smile ever so slightly and pull Ruby in; holding her and nuzzling her hair. It was quite sweet and romantic. So, obviously, it needed to stop.

“Gross!” Penguin called from the balcony. “Take that somewhere else! I’m going to lose dinner.”

“Yeah, Cap! No one wants to see you getting sweet and romantic.” Shachi laughed and others joined in with their jeers. Ikkaku just smiled, watching Law and Ruby ignore everyone as they embraced.

They’d be fine.

Besides, she’s pretty sure she’d throw Law into the ocean if he ever made Ruby cry. You know, if he didn’t do it himself first.


	91. Elastic Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby   
> Rating: Teen   
> Warnings: Language, PTSD, implied sex  
> Notes: None

Law loved Ruby. Unconditionally and steadfastly. He liked to think he understood and “got” her. And in the instances where she managed to take him by surprise, he used it as a learning experience. (Example: Law did not know Ruby was allergic to grapefruit until Uni made her a grapefruit cocktail and Ruby got  _ monstrously _ sick). Sometimes, the change was easy and quickly done; don’t give Ruby grapefruit, use an extra heater when they’re in colder waters,  _ that  _ shade of yellow sucks but  _ this _ shade of yellow is perfect...and the like. 

Sometimes, while not necessarily difficult...it took some time. And not like studying or an  _ effort _ type deal. Ruby just needed...recovery time. 

“Sorry,” she softly apologized. “This is harder than I thought it would be.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” he told her reassuringly. “I know you have your past, and that it can haunt you. I’m not just here for sex and cuddling. I’m here for support and encouragement, too.” He paused and brushed her cheekbone with his knuckles. “Just like you are for me.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I’m still trying to get to the point where I don’t have to tell myself that.” She frowned. “It’s not that I don’t trust you; I’ve just never had anyone like this before.” 

“It’s okay, Ruby; if you just want to sit here all night, we will.”

“No...I need to talk to you about this,” she sighed. “I know you’ve noticed that something has been off about me lately.” He frowned at her and she looked at her hands. Law grabbed her robe from the ground and placed it on her bare shoulders. “I’ve...been having dreams...memories...of when I was a teenager. So, it’s been hard to just, I dunno; I thought I was doing well but I guess I wasn’t as well off as I thought. I didn’t think would happen again.”

“That’s why we have safe words.“ He said encouragingly. “And you have been doing well, don’t tell yourself you haven’t, but these things will happen. It’s how you react that matters; and you’ve done well in that regard to. You’re not isolating or hiding. You’re talking to me and that’s  _ great _ .” She nodded with a sigh. 

“I just don’t want it all to bleed into our relationship.” Law crawled over and sat next to her. 

“It won’t, not if we don’t let it,” he wrapped his arm around her. “We’re a team, so we’ll work together on this.” He leaned in and laid his head on hers. “That doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you; I’ll still call you out if you’re being shitty.” She snorted. 

“Thanks,” she wrapped her arms around his neck from the side and nuzzled his cheek. He turned his head and nuzzled her back, his features softening at how gentle she really was. 

“You’re so soft,” he murmured and he could feel the heat rise on her face.

“Don’t be ridiculous; I’m anything but.” He kissed her cheekbone.

“Soft and gentle and delicate.”

“If that’s true you should treat me that way,” she poked his stomach.

“Mmm, maybe later,” he grinned when she snorted. “Why don’t we shower? I’ll wash your hair.” Oh, it was pretty adorable how her eyes lit up in excitement at such a simple suggestion. 

“Well, I guess. If you think you’re capable.” She said playfully and he let out a short laugh. 

“I think I’ll manage, babe.”


	92. Dressed in Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Implied noncon, PTSD mention  
> Notes: it’s not as bad as it sounds, it’s actually a healthy and sweet chapter

Ruby closed her eyes as Law rubbed her shoulders. Placed kisses on her shoulders. Ran his fingers through her hair. It was all very...sweet. Very soft. He wrapped his arms around her middle and held her while nuzzling the back of her neck.

“What am I going to do with you,” he murmured to her.

“Kisses,” she tried to sound cute. If she was honest, she had become incredibly fond of simple intimacy. Kisses and massages and cuddling and stuff like that. It was nice. She felt him grin and kiss the back of her neck.

“Anything else?” His tone was suggestive and husky and oh so pleading with her to just tell him to pin her down. Ruby swallowed and pulled at his arms, wrapping them around her tighter. She wasn’t ready yet. Not after her last flashback. She honestly couldn’t stand the thought of being touched in that way. And it made her feel guilty.

“Hold me,” she said quietly and she felt him pause before relaxing. “I don’t want to, tonight,” she said timidly.

“Okay,” he said instantly, nuzzling her shoulder and without question. Ruby swallowed and felt herself tear up. She started to feel stupid for it but had to tell herself Law was the first person to accept her “no” and move on. She shouldn’t feel guilt and she definitely shouldn’t feel ashamed. Isn’t that what her and Law had been trying to get her to understand in these seven or so months? She felt him wipe a tear from her cheek and rub his nose against it. He squeezed her against him, and she felt herself smile.

“I love you, Law,” she said as earnestly as she could. He grinned against her cheek before giving her a light kiss. That was the only response she needed.


	93. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warning: Language   
> Notes: None

Law’s room was dark except for the single lamp on his desk; and even that was pretty dim. It was another night of plotting and planning. Nose to the grindstone, every second is a moment closer to carrying out Cora-san’s will. When he looked at his notes he noticed that had been some time since his last brainstorm. In fact, it was actually the first time in a couple of months that he had actually done anything to move the plan forward. He had been distracted by so many things; from his crew to the government needing some sort of assistance.

He tapped the pen to his paper, muttering jargon out loud. His thoughts playing out scenarios and plots. What would be expected? What would be a surprise? Law needed to make this perfect, down to the last detail or it would end in disaster. This was his life’s work and meaning. This was too important. 

His heart jumped when the door opened loudly and squinted when the overhead light was turned on. 

“Man, why’d ya got it so dark, hon?” Ruby’s weirdly less comprehensible than usual voice said. And the other distraction appeared. Ruby was the biggest distraction he had ever experienced. Between her bright, loud personality and her perfect swaying hips, Law consistently allowed himself to be distracted by her far too often. It was becoming a bad habit. He sighed but didn’t turn to look at her. 

“Working.” He responded and said nothing else. Ruby paused before walking to the closet and taking her heels off. The room was silent, Law ignoring the growing tension between them due to Ruby’s anxiety. 

“Are you alright?” He felt her worried gaze on him. She knew exactly what he was doing. He wouldn’t be surprised if she could read his exact thoughts at the moment. She was too smart and too aware to be easily fooled. 

“I’m fine,” he said and tapped the pen again. “Just concentrating.”

“Ah.” She responded simply before turning to the mirror on the closet door and stripping herself naked, throwing her clothes in her hamper. She started to stretch off the aches of the day and rolled her neck. She’s turned and smiled softly at him, “Is there anything I can do to help, hon? Maybe some tea or a light snack? I can make you whatever you want.”

“I’m fine,” he repeated. “I don’t need help.” He  _ definitely  _ felt that frown, the one where he was reminded of the fire in her chest and her headstrong attitude that would cut him down to size; as she rightfully should. He was sure the temperature dropped a degree in their bedroom as her intense gaze watched him. “Sorry,” he amended quickly. “I didn’t mean to get short with you.” She relaxed but her gaze still burned a hole in him. 

“Alright,” she sighed and walked to his... _ their  _ dresser. That’s right, she recently agreed to move in with him. It almost sounded silly; she moved from one part of the Tang to another, but it was what they both wanted. She had basically moved into his room already anyway, so it made sense. She pulled out comfortable clothes to lounge in. “I’m going to shower. If you need me, you’ll know where I’ll be.”

“Yeah.” He went back to his papers, which were mostly nonsense. Scribbles and doodles and messy doctor’s chicken scratch handwriting that  _ he _ could barely read. Arrows and circles and pages of scenarios, it was starting to become overwhelming. He took in a calming, grounding breath and closed his eyes. This was stressful, wasn’t it? Was this going to be worth it? Would this even work? Would his crew be safe?  And was-the lights went out.

He opened his eyes, his desk lamp the only thing on again. Was Ruby already done with her shower it’s only been...an hour. He’s been at this for another hour? He frowned and turned around to look at her to find she had already curled up under the blankets. Had she been trying to talk to him and he didn’t register it, again? How long ago did she even stop showering? She wasn’t even that quiet; or maybe she was being extra quiet so he could concentrate. She was fairly observant and willing to do what she could to make sure the crew was happy, so it made sense that she would let him continue on and not...pay attention to her. 

Dammit. 

He almost groaned loudly at himself. Was he being an asshole to her  _ again _ ? Was he taking advantage of her again? Was he already going back on his word to take his own advice and work through it? He absolutely was. He was doing everything he said he would try to fight, falling back into routine like clockwork. He couldn’t even call it a relapse because he hadn’t even  _ tried _ to fight it yet. And Ruby took the brunt of it. She even offered to help and he got short with her. 

_ “I choose you.”  _ Echoed in his mind. 

Not in that moment he didn’t and it fucking terrified him. He so easily fell into habit, forgetting his promise; expecting her to just be there because they loved each other and  _ that’s not how relationships work _ . He ground his teeth and pushed away from the desk, ignoring his ink and pencil stained hands. He didn’t bother changing or stripping, only taking off his shoes so that he didn’t ruin their sheets. 

He climbed into bed next to her, immediately curling into her back, holding her against his chest. She was awake; her breathing pattern wasn’t one of someone who was sleeping. Law tangled their legs together and frowned depressed. This was difficult. This was having to catch himself before he even thought about it. This was thinking of her and their future. It was thinking of the “us” not the “me.”

“I’m a jackass.” He muttered. 

“Yep.” She said tiredly.

“I’m sorry,” he said honestly, hoping not to sound as desperate as he felt. She sighed and pulled his arms further around her middle. They laid in silence, just breathing. Law closed his eyes and took an breath, her hair brushing against his nose, the subtle scent on honey and jasmine filling his senses. He wanted this. He  _ needed _ this. He needed  _ her _ . “Ruby,” he croaked. 

“Yes?”

“I need help.” That desperation came out. Rolling off of his tongue as if someone else possessed him and said it. 

“That’s why I’m here, _a_ _chuisle mo chroí_. We’re partners aren’t we?” He didn’t deserve her, he told himself. He didn’t deserve something as healthy and sweet and loving as she worked to make their relationship be. Their relationship wasn’t something passing; it wasn’t a fling. They both wanted this to last. That’s why they shared his room. _Wait_. _She lived in here now_.

That meant this wasn’t going to be a one time thing. It meant that she would be here, every night he did this. Thoughts and ideas filled his head. Some good, some shameful. She’d be able to pull him out of it; but he also knew how to avoid her doing so, which isn’t what was best. It wasn’t what he  _ wanted.  _

“Yeah,” he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of her neck with his nose. 

“You know I’m not going to stop you from your goal.” She said, taking his hand in hers. “But I just don’t want you to linger on it. You don’t need to spiral, hon. If you want to be happy…”

“I know.” Of course he knew. He’d be saying the same thing to her if the situation was reversed. “Thank you.”

“You don’t gotta thank me for knocking sense into you. Even though I didn’t do much.”

“No,” he argued gently. “You do more than you think.” She hummed quietly, but with enough emotion to know she had that gentle smile on her face.

“Go change, your belt is poking me.” He breathed out a laugh and kissed her neck. 

“Alright, wait for me.”

“‘Till the end of time, hon.”


	94. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Anxiety  
> Note: just a quick note, I post extra chapters on my tumblr from time to time. It’s mostly supplemental stuff but it’s still part of the story.  
> glitterandmoondustofficial.tumblr.com

Ruby stood on deck of the sub early in the morning. She stretched and smiled in the breeze. She had been feeling good lately; her nightmares and flashbacks had decreased, no injuries in any of her fights, and her relationship with Law has been going pretty well. She had gotten up early to make him breakfast (runny eggs on rice, with fruit on the side and coffee) and happily waited for him. She expected a nice hug as a thank you. Perhaps even a quick kiss with that butt grab he liked to do when he thought no one was looking.

So, when Law came out, looking exhausted and irritated, she was immediately concerned. She frowned and walked over to him. He had been struggling as of late, ever since that time he got drunk and told her about his struggle with dealing with his own mental health. It was now out and in the open, and the fact they now shared a room meant that he couldn't hide from her like before. But she was proud of him. He was trying; he told her he needed help. She, of course, would help. She’d give him the same support he’s been giving her. She’s no doctor, but she did love him; she figured that counted for something. Law’s eyes registered her and waited for her to approach him.  
  
“Hey, did you eat the breakfast I made you?” Ruby smiled softly, reaching out and rubbing his arm. Law’s frown deepened, shame tinging the corners of his lips, and then sighed.  
  
“No, I wasn’t hungry.”  
  
“I see. Well, make sure you eat lunch at least, alright?” Law made a hum of acknowledgement before moving away from her.  
  
“Come on, let’s get to work.”  
  
“...yeah.”  
  
The rest of the day, Law was distant and practically unapproachable. The crew recognized the signs and didn’t overstep any boundaries (even Helmut understood enough to not bother their captain). Ruby continued on with her day, knowing that he was a good captain in the end. He wouldn’t let his emotions get in the way of their safety or his decisions. She told herself that outside of their bedroom, they were captain and crew member, and she needed to act as such and not an overly anxious lover.

Ruby made her way to their bedroom first; wanting to get their room tidied up and ready for Law. The man hated when his room was “a mess” as he so called it. Really, if there was a single book out of place his neurotic ass threw a fit. Which was almost the opposite of Ruby. She wasn’t a slob, by any means; but she also didn’t have an issue if a piece of clothing happened to miss the hamper. Although, Law _has_ stopped complaining and getting onto her about it (as much). Maybe he realized that it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be; maybe he had even gotten used to the less than perfect human that she was. Or maybe, he realized if it was as clean and tidy as he originally had it, it meant she wasn’t there anymore. She never did ask, and she probably never would.

Ruby opened the door and noticed that the breakfast she had made was still on the desk. She frowned and ground her teeth in anxiety. He hadn’t even cleaned it up. That wasn’t a good sign. She wondered if he had eaten lunch after all. After cleaning off the untouched breakfast she had made, Ruby made her way back to their bedroom, trying to think of ways to talk to him. There was obviously something wrong; but she couldn’t help him if he didn’t talk to her. And getting him to talk to her _before_ wearing him down was becoming an issue. She wanted him to come to her on his own, not _after_ she had worn him down. She opened the bedroom door and saw Law undressing with his back to her. 

“Hey, you’re back a bit early.” She said, walking into the room and closing the door.

“I’m exhausted,” he admitted. “I wanted to turn in early.”

“Alright, is there anything you need? I can make you tea if you want.” Ruby watched him hesitate before turning to her. She looked him up and down quickly. There was a slight sag in his features; no longer standing tall and authoritative, but small and weak. His eyes were tired and he look just done with everything.

“No, it’s alright.” He looked at the table and frowned. “You didn’t have to do those dishes, Ruby. It was my mess.” Ruby smiled at him and waved nonchalantly.

“It’s not a big deal. Besides, I know you like things clean and tidy, so I figured it would help a bit.” She took off her heels and walked to the closet to put them in their proper place. She looked in the mirror, letting down her hair and looked back to see Law staring into the mirror at them. Clearly fighting something in his head; his eyes betraying his attempt to handle it on his own. “Law...what’s going on?”  
  
He turned to her, tired and unblinking. Ruby frowned and reached out to him, cupping his cheek in her hand. He closed his eyes and leaned in, Ruby responding by rubbing his cheek bone with her thumb.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ruby, it’s nothing big. It’s not something I want you becoming anxious over.”

“I don’t care if it’s a big deal or not, something is wrong and I don’t like it.” Law huffed a laugh and opened his weary eyes.

“That’s pretty selfish.”  
  
“You knew that I was selfish when you started this relationship.” She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. He hugged her back, sighing tiredly. “You don’t have to tell me everything, but I would like for you talk to me about some of it. I wanna be able to help you when you need me to.”  
  
Law didn’t respond at first, just rubbed her back softly. He leaned down and buried his nose in her hair. They went silent, enjoying each other’s warm presence. Well, maybe they were silent, but she knew Law’s thoughts were racing. Indecision, doubt, and anxiety that he fought to keep in check threatened to take over. Law swallowed and sighed again.  
  
“Let’s lay down.” He let her go and then grabbed her hand, leading her to the bed. Ruby followed quietly after, squeezing his hand, allowing him to take the lead. He sat down, gently pulling her with him. Ruby climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She felt him sigh before relaxing against her. “I had a nightmare last night.” Law broke the silence.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“About my past...about Flevance. I couldn’t get to sleep properly.” Ruby rubbed his forearms, trying to be comforting, sliding down to his hands; listening silently. “After you had gotten ready for the day, I went into the bathroom and saw my scars...” Ruby frowned and squeezed his hands. “It’s hard sometimes.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I wish I could take your pain away, Law.” He raised their hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Her frown lessened only slightly, before kissing the back of his neck softly.

“Thanks,” He muttered. She closed her eyes, nuzzling the back of his head, her nose brushing against his black hair. “Stay with me,” he croaked; paranoia getting the better of him. Ruby had noticed his fear of her leaving recently. She noticed the war he fought; trying to convince himself that she wouldn’t end up jumping ship if she heard something she didn’t like, or if she didn’t hear anything at all, while his anxiety and paranoia told him would.

“Trust me, Law,” she said softly and he tensed up. She already heard the argument on his tongue saying he did. “My love,” she cooed. “I won’t leave you.” The two of them were quick witted with smart mouths and teasing tongues. Sarcasm and dry humor was a consistent thing in their banter. Sometimes, _sometimes_ , they needed sincerity. They needed their lover to whisper sweet nothings and loving phrases. Law needed to know she loved him; and she understood that better than anyone, as her life had been devoid of any love for so long.

He gripped her arms, rubbing with his thumbs, letting the silence overtake them. Right now, Law needed her. He needed her presence and her support. He needed her to love him and fight his demons for him. And no matter how hard and bloody that fight was; she’d always win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is excited for the Law spin off novel?


	95. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Sex mention, super fluffy  
> Notes: I need to add more fluff because they’re disgustingly cute.

Ruby laid cuddled up to Law, naked but warm and safe. She watched him slowly drift out of consciousness, the combination of a long day plus unusually slow sex no doubt finally catching up to him. He looked cute. His hair a mess, weary and tired eyes, one arm curled around her waist, a soft snore waking him every time. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, softly rubbing his arm with her fingertips.    
  
“You should get some sleep, too.” He muttered tiredly, bringing her in closer and kissing her temple softly. 

“I will soon,” she responded quietly. Law opened his tired eyes and looked at her. Ruby couldn’t help but grin at how cute her captain looked. “I want to enjoy moments like these.”   
  
“What about this moment is worth enjoying?” He yawned, and Ruby felt her heart burst. 

“Would you let anyone else see you like this? With your guard completely down?” Law didn’t respond to her, just staring at her with half-lidded eyes. “You also look cute when you’re sleepy.” He groaned at her and she giggled.    
  
Ruby leaned in and kissed him softly, lips barely touching. Law’s eyes shut and slowly reopened when her lips didn’t linger on his as long as he thought they should. Ruby smiled at him and he sighed. They leaned into each other and kissed again, chaste but long.    
  
“I love you,” Ruby whispered, their lips still touching.    
  
“I love you, too.” Law replied, voice groggy. They kissed again, soft and slow, Ruby unable to stop whispering “I love you’s” to his lips as he carefully held her body to his.   



	96. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

It was a long hard trek through this winter island. Law was cold, the legs of his jeans were wet, and he was absolutely god awful tired. He was ready to return to the sub. Which he promptly did. After looking around the island, it seemed like there was no threats and there was little of interest, so as the Log Pose memorized the island, the Heart Pirates would spend the night on the sub.

“I’m back,” Law said as he walked into his bedroom. His face was already warming up from when he first walked into the sub so he was getting pretty comfortable. He took off his hat and shoes, kicking them away.

“Welcome back,” Ruby greeted him after she turned to look at him from the desk. She did not travel the island today. Cold and her never worked so Law usually had her stay on the sub on snowy islands if they could help it. “How was your day?”

Law grunted in response and she grinned at him. He continued to strip down, throwing his wet and cold clothes in his hamper. He crossed his arms and stretched before rolling his neck causing satisfying pops and cracks.

Fully naked, he laid on the bed, closed his eyes, and sighed out. Ruby snorted and walked towards the bed. She sat down and smiled down at him.

“Tired?”

“Yeah.” He felt her fingers brush across his forehead and over his hair.

“Too tired to shower?”

“I’ll shower tomorrow morning,” he muttered and opened his eyes.

“You’re still a bit cold, Law.” Ruby smiled at him with her brows raised. She leaned over and kissed his nose before rubbing hers against his. Law hummed at her in response. She sighed dramatically and stood up. “I suppose I can help with that.”

Law watched her strip down like it was the first time he’d ever seen her get naked. Paying attention to every detail of her body. After stepping out of her shoes, she crawled into bed next to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

Law pulled the blankets over them before wrapping an arm around her. He closed his eyes and relaxed to their heartbeats. He was absolutely melting as she nuzzled and softly kissed his neck. There was nothing remotely sexual happening between them, currently. It was just a soft and romantic embrace between two lovers.

Things like this made going out in the snow worth it.


	97. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Sex  
> Notes: None

Ruby breathed heavily, in a post sex high, trying to will her quickly beating heart to slow down. 

“God, you’re amazing,” Law muttered placing kisses over her chest and shoulders. Ruby chuckled and relaxed against his pillows, letting him continue to plant kisses over her body. “Why don’t you clean up and I’ll give you a massage.” Ruby hummed and nodded; getting out of bed, wobbling into the bathroom, peeing, cleaning up, and wobbling back out. “Didn’t think I nailed you that hard.” He teased when she reached the bed and then handed her a cold drink. 

“Ya,” she breathed. “You were rougher than usual,” she leaned over and buried her face in his neck. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He said, concern seeping into his tone. Ruby shook her head,

“No, hon, I would’ve stopped you otherwise.” She laid on her stomach and wiggled her very sore and bruised butt. Law chuckled relieved. He patted her butt gently, careful not to irritate her skin. 

“That’s good, I know we both like rough sex but the last thing I want is to really hurt you.” He stood up and walked into the bathroom. 

“I’ve only used our safe word twice and you were sweet and gentle with me after.”

“I still feel bad about it,” he called back and Ruby softened. “What’s important is that you’re receiving aftercare now.” He walked back into the bedroom and walked over to her. “I can’t believe you’ve never experienced aftercare before me,” he huffed and she closed her eyes contently when she felt his callused hands caress her back. “As a doctor-”

“ _ Laaaw _ ,” Ruby whined. “You’re breaking the rules.”

“I’m  _ not  _ talking about medical stuff,” he argued like a child. “All I’m saying is that it’s important you’re taken care of. It’s important to your health and well-being. Your lover should always...” 

Ruby groaned into her pillow. 


	98. Noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Shachi, Penguin, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Alcohol  
> Notes: None

“We should have a guys night.” Shachi said, cleaning out the fridge.

“Aren’t most nights guys nights? The only women we have are Ikkaku and Ruby,” Penguin responded boredly. “How are we going to stop them from being there anyway?”

“We could _ask_ them not to. I’m sure they’ll get it.  They have girls nights all the time, mostly to complain how they are the only girls.” Shachi threw some expired sour cream into the compost box. “Besides, I meant us two and Law. Maybe he’ll join us again since Ruby has been making him less stressed and social again.”

“Maybe, “ Penguin muttered. “I don’t know about _less_ stressed, rather than a different kind?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean-,” Penguin was interrupted by Law walking into the mess followed by Ruby.

“Sit down,” Ruby ordered Law. “I’ll make you something to drink.”

“This is what I mean,” Penguin whispered. “She’s helping him but-”

“He’s having to let go of his self isolated dumbass.”

“Yup.”

“Hey boys, what are we up to?” Ruby walked past them and opened a cabinet.

“Cleaning out the fridge and finding stuff you can use and compost.”

“Oh, nice!” She grinned. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” She pulled out a kettle and opened her palm where leaves and flowers grew. “Would you both like some tea?”

“No thanks.” They said at the same time. “Actually we did have a question for Law.” Shachi said and turned to Law, who had an inquisitive brow raised. “We’re going to have a guys night. Come join us.” Law frowned, no doubt an argument already lined up for them. Shachi heard Ruby start to hum a tune as she prepared tea for Law. “What do you think Ruby?”

“Not up to me, I’m not his keeper.” She said simply. She had to make this a pain; she couldn’t have at least said she thought it was a good idea? Law’s eyes flickered to her back and then back to him and Penguin.

“Alright,” he said hesitantly. Shachi grinned and looked at Penguin who huffed a laugh. He turned to Ruby who had a soft smile on her face. So that’s what she was trying to do, get him to make the decision without her influence. Shachi knew that she was helping him with his issues. Law had admitted to Penguin in private what he had drunkenly told her and Shachi eavesdropped on the conversation. Shachi wasn’t sure if Ruby actually saw how truly distraught he was because he said that to her.

Now the real challenge was to see if he’d actually _enjoy_ hanging out with them again, even if he was in a depressive slump.

~~~~~~

“Drink,” Penguin shoved a bottle into Law’s hands. “It’s not poison, it’s just a beer.”

“I don’t care to drink right now, Penguin.” Penguin made a face.

“Just _one_ won’t cause any harm, you know.” He watched Law hesitate before taking a sip. Penguin got it; Law didn’t want to get drunk enough to hurt Ruby again, but he also didn’t think that suddenly not drinking would fix the situation. Law needed to work on the situation, not bury it deep down and hope for the best. He was too smart for that.

But Penguin was also proud of Law. He was starting to be fun to be around again. He was starting to laugh and tease the crew again; which was great because it meant he was able to work through the down he was in. And Penguin knew he had Ruby to thank, at least partially. Ruby made Law happy, a different kind than the long time friendship between the four originals. It wasn’t better or worse; but it was definitely something Law had needed. Penguin wasn’t really ever interested in romantic relationships. Sure, sex was great but he couldn’t see himself in a relationship. He never felt like it suited him to find someone to give himself to. He liked being single; he liked being _nakama_ and integrated to their family. He saw how Shachi and Law’s life had changed ever since they found their partners and honestly? It just didn’t appeal to him.

But that was him. Law had said something similar in the past. Something along the lines of not caring and uninterested. Of course, that was before Ruby boarded and he fell in love with her. Law was different than Penguin, though. Penguin was content and happy where he is; as much as Law wanted to argue that he had been, he was still missing something. Sure he would’ve been fine, but he wouldn’t be _this_ fine. And by _this_ fine, Penguin meant choosing to hang out and engage in crew activities casually. _Without pressure from him and Shachi._

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Law narrowed his eyes at him. Penguin gave him a toothy grin.

“Being in love looks good on you.” He watched Law become flustered before almost immediately calming down. Penguin waited for him to argue; to call him an idiot or to mind his own business. That’s the kind of reaction he expected from his emotionally constipated adoptive brother.

“Thanks.” Was what he said instead. And he looked sincere (albeit embarrassed). Penguin grinned widely. Law could be downright _adorable_ sometimes. Especially when he thought about his lady love.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Shachi said drunkenly. Now Law was definitely red. Penguin sighed. He hoped Shachi’s drunken exclaims didn’t cause Law to back off.

“I’m _not_ adorable.” Law argued. “I just love her.” That definitely wasn’t him shying away. Shachi leaned in towards Penguin and Law. “What?”

“You’re being so open about it.” Law blinked before frowning.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you’re emotionally constipated.” Penguin said flatly. Law glared at him. “Listen,” Penguin started. “It’s good to see that you’re trying now, though. Ruby really has been a good influence on you.” Law looked like he was ready to argue, but that quickly vanished.

“She’s...helped.”

“And you’ve apologized to her?”

“ _Obviously,_ ” he said irritated before sighing. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“And you think she does?” Law didn’t answer. “She’s just as clueless as you but I can tell you that you’ve been a positive influence on her, too. You both may be clueless but it at least it makes you both happy _and_ heal each other.” Law sighed.

“It’s hard,” he paused. “To choose her over…”

“I don’t think she wants you to make a choice. Not like that, at least.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“I...may have eavesdropped her talking to Ikkaku.” Law frowned at him in disapproval before relaxing.

“What did she say?”

“That she just wants to help you. She doesn’t want you to forget Corazón or his will, she just wants you to put as much effort into healing and your relationship. Hasn’t she already told you that?”

“Not so bluntly...but yes.”

“Well, whether you’ve realized your changes or not; you definitely knew what she meant...subconsciously or not.”

“Because I want her to stay,” Law said and Penguin almost felt intimidated by how serious he was. “Penguin...I see my future because of her.” Penguins eyebrows shot up. He knew Law was depressed. He knew Law had trouble seeing a future beyond killing Doflamingo, often avoiding the subject of after the confrontation. And Ruby _changed_ that. He needed to buy her a drink.

“Then I owe my thanks to her.” Law looked to him curiously. “Because she’s giving my brother something else to live for. If she gave you some semblance of a future, then she’s done more than anyone else has.” Law opened his mouth and closed it, whatever he had to say dying on his tongue. They sat in a comfortable silence. Law had cracked the smallest smile. “I’m proud of you, man. You’re working hard to heal, and we’ve all noticed.”

“Thanks.” He responded gratefully, letting them to dissolve into small talk only interrupted when Shachi drunkenly made a fool of himself.

Penguin grinned; Ruby wasn’t the only one who Law loved and needed approval from. And nothing felt more fulfilling when Law bashfully told him about the future he planned on.


	99. Sex and Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Nakedness, implied sex, kissin  
> Notes: Art at the end of the chapter

Ruby snuggled up to Law happily, wide grin on her face, hugging his arm as he read a book. He pretended to ignore her, still reading his book but his lips twitched in amusement, holding back a smile. Ruby laid her cheek on his bare arm, looking at the book he was reading. Complicated medical stuff that looked like a completely different language. 

“You’re reading this for fun?” She questioned, squinting at the book. 

“No,” he answered. “I’m reading this because I want to stay up to date and know the best and safest procedures. Medical knowledge is always evolving and improving, as such, I should stay informed.” Ruby stared at him. 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Ruby relaxed against his arm again. 

“Are you wanting to learn anything?”

“Absolutely not.” Law snorted at her. 

“Fair enough.” He took his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her. Ruby grinned again, snuggling up to his bare chest. Law resumed reading his book silently, only moving to adjust his reading glasses. 

Ruby sighed contently. This was...nice. Comfortable and safe and everything she had ever dreamed of when it came to love and relationships. She rested her cheek on his chest, softly running her fingers over his muscles, scars, and tattoos. This was so nice. She felt herself start to drift off, closing her eyes and resting them. 

“Ruby,” Law called. 

“Hm?”

“Would you like to lay down on your side? I’m sure this can’t be comfortable.” 

“No,” she kissed his chest chastely. “I wanna be like this.” She opened her eyes. “Unless you’re uncomfortable?”

“No, I’m not. I just thought you were falling asleep because you were bored.” Ruby shook her head. 

“I’m just content.” 

“Oh?” There was genuine curiosity in his voice. 

“Mmhmm,” she nuzzled his chest lazily. “You make me happy and comfortable.” Law went silent before placing his bookmark on his page and closing the book. Ruby looked up at his face, watching him take off his reading glasses and staring into her eyes with his own amber ones. “Your eyes are really pretty.” She commented lazily. Law smiled for the first time that night. 

“Thanks, yours are pretty, too.”

“They’re just brown,” she snorted and adjusted so that he could properly lay down next to her. 

“I like them. They’re warm and sweet.”

“Hm, I think you’re describing hot chocolate,  _ daor _ .” He chuckled and nuzzled her nose. “Law?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Absolutely.” Ruby laughed and brushed her lips against his, smiling when he immediately reacted and kissed her back. They pulled away and grinned at each other. “You’re making me seem soft, you know.” He teased her. 

“A shame, really.” She tilted her head up and gave him a peck. “Although, I do like your soft and cuddly side.” Law smiled and kissed her again; Ruby melted against him in response. 

“Mmm, if it makes you react like that I don’t think I mind it.” He kissed her again and Ruby sighed wistfully. Her nails softly rubbed against his back, feeling the soft differences between his tattooed skin and non-tattooed. He gently pushed her onto her back, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Ruby let out a breath and opened her eyes when he pulled away. She smiled softly and happily traced his tattoos. 

“Did you stop reading your textbook to kiss me?”

“I did, as a matter of fact.” He nuzzled her neck, slowly dragging his tongue up her throat. “Among other things.” Ruby’s happy laughter filled the room as Law started attacking her with kisses, both completely content and happy with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by mtcolubo on tumblr


	100. Flu 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: general sick stuff  
> Notes: None

“Please, go away,” Ruby sniffed and then coughed. Law didn't bother hiding his grin as he checked her temperature.

“I’m your doctor, Ruby,” he brushed aside a some hair that had fallen over her face. She glared at him and pulled the blankets over her head.

“Leave me alone.” He pulled the blankets back down and kissed her forehead.

“Nauseated?”

“A little.”

“Sore?”

“My back is. My chest kinda hurts.”

“You’re dehydrated, too. Looks like you have the flu.”

“Make it go away.”

“You can do that yourself by taking meds and getting rest.”

“What a useless doctor,” she grumbled. He just chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

“You’re cranky when you’re sick. It’s cute.”

“I hate you,” she muttered and he stood up, walking to the bedroom door. He turned and looked at her, then grinned.

“I‘ll get you some soup. Don’t forget to drink fluids, Ruby.”

She threw a pillow at him.


	101. Legendary Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Death mention, PTSD,  
> Notes: None

“Law,” Ruby called him timidly. Law scrunched his eyebrows up at how hesitantly she called for him.

“Yeah?”

“I have...a question for you. A personal one.” Law frowned a bit. What was so personal that she was acting this way? Especially out on his balcony, having a relatively _romantic_ dinner date to themselves (Law made her dinner, Ruby made him dessert). Scratch that, there were plenty of things that could be deemed too personal. Law looked to the sunset and then back to her worried gaze.

“Alright,” he reached for her hand, taking it in his and then rubbing it with his thumb. “What is it?” Ruby squeezed his hand gently before sighing.

“I want to know...why,” she paused. “I-I uh,” she took another breath. “You told me, about what happened when you were 13,” Law immediately frowned and nodded. “What about your fruit makes Doflamingo want you so badly? Why does he still want to give you the...Heart Seat?” She retracted her hand. “I know you can basically cure any disease and you have a increased self healing ability but…” she trailed off and clicked her teeth nervously.

Law watched her carefully. What she asked was a fair question. Law had mentioned a few times before about Doflamingo and his Heart Seat obsession. His Family obsession. Law had told Ruby of his involvement in The Family; in his spiral down into madness and his day to day workload of improving and becoming a doctor (when he was a _child_ ) and learning how to fight and defend himself. All while knowing he was going to die and basically wishing that he would.

Law’s first thought was to deflect her question. He never told _anyone_ the secret to his fruit. All the people who knew were either dead or were going to be. He never found a reason to tell his crew; and he never planned on telling anyone because he never planned on using his ability.

But he also didn’t plan on becoming involved with a partner. A partner who was wanting openness and no barriers between them; no _secrets_. Which is fair, he told himself. It’s a simple and respectful request that they didn't keep things from each other because they should be able to trust each other.

“Uhm, well your hesitation tells me it’s one of those things that aren’t really my business; so we can drop it.”

“No, nothing like that,” he told her. “It’s something I’ve ever told anyone before; it’s something that I had to find out through my own research and some of it through...experimentation.” Ruby stared at him silently before finally blinking.

“Sounds ominous,” she said dryly and Law stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

“I suppose it is,” he said roughly. “There are a couple reasons why, Ruby. Both end up with me incredibly low on energy or dead.” He told her bluntly and watched shock and sadness reflect in her eyes. “The first is the Personality Transplant Surgery. It pretty much is what it sounds like.”

“So...you can switch people’s personalities?” She asked confused.

“Yeah, I once switched Penguin and Shachi’s. Of course, I couldn’t figure out how to _reverse_ it at first.” A ghost of a smile tugged at the end of her lips. “The other…it’s the real reason why Doflamingo wants me.” Law closed his eyes before looking back at her. He watched Ruby’s fingers graze his, some form of comfort, no doubt. He watched her small, pale fingers with manicured red nails, curl around his larger, tan, tattooed ones. Looking at their hands and thinking about his past, he almost started to doubt his current reality. How could a child who survived genocide by hiding under corpses be here now? Nearly 15 years later on his own boat with a woman who gently held his hand and stared at him as if he was _her_ savior. Perhaps he was still on Minion Island, freezing to death, hallucinating this. Or perhaps the stench of the corpses were causing him to lose it.

“Law,” Ruby softly called to him and he blinked to focus on her. She had a more than mildly concerned look to her and he steadfastly squeezed her hand in his, as if to anchor him to this reality. _If this wasn’t real, then he didn’t care. This is how he wanted to die; with her in his grasp._ He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

“It’s called the Perennial Youth Surgery.” He watched Ruby’s eyebrows shoot up and process it what he said. Her eyes watched him carefully, while her thumb nervously rubbed his. She swallowed and opened her mouth.

“Eternal youth?” It wasn’t actually a question. He nodded and Ruby frowned deeply. “Your fruit causes you to use an unusual amount of stamina.” She stated the obvious again. “If you were to use that…”

“I would die.” Ruby squeezed his hand anxiously. “As I’ve told you, Doflamingo wanted Cora-san to eat the fruit and then cure me. What I didn’t tell you was that he wanted Cora-san to sacrifice his life to Doflamingo to give him eternal youth. Me eating the fruit didn’t cross his mind.” He sighed. “But once he did learn, his immediate response was to brainwash me into dying for him.” Law scoffed and glared at their hands. There was anxious silence between them. Possibilities ran through their heads. Law could taste tension far better than he had their meal.

“I won’t let that happen.” Law looked up at her face. She had a determined look to her; a _confident_ look. Strong and sturdy, downright gorgeous. Law would happily fall into her arms and believe for a moment that she was his cure all. “I’m going to protect you.” She grabbed his other hand and held it tightly. “Doflamingo has to go through me to get to you.” Law cracked the smallest smiles.

“Will he now?” He knew, in the end, it was just words. He knew that, while she meant every word, that he was going to face Doflamingo without her by his side. Because he would never let him touch her. He refused to let Doflamingo smother the brightest light in his life. But he wanted to believe it. He believed in her; and he could definitely see her _haki_ covered hand grabbing that bastard’s ear and giving him the bitch out of a lifetime.

But he knew better.

“Thank you for telling me,” she changed the subject because she knew what he was thinking. “I know it’s hard to trust someone with such sensitive information.”

“Yes,” he admitted. “But I want you to know. You’re mine now,” he brought her hands to his lips. “And I want to remain yours.” Ruby’s hard gaze melted away with his words.

“Promise me you’ll never use that technique.”

“I never planned on using it in the first place. Never had an interest.”

“Promise me,” she repeated, almost begging him. Law looked at the desperation reflected in her eyes. “I want to remain yours, as well. I can’t do that if you’re dead.”

“I promise,” he murmured to her hands. “I promise I won’t leave you like that.” He kissed her hand before lowering it to the table, their food forgotten, the breeze had become stale within their tense conversation. “I love you.” She relaxed with his words, returning with own soft and earnest ones.

It was a white lie. It really was.

Because the only time he’d ever use that technique, would be for her sake.


	102. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Ikkaku  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, angst, PTSD, implied death of a child, mention of past suicidal ideations, hurt and comfort  
> Notes: it’s fuckin sad fam

“Shit,” Ruby muttered to herself as she stared at the log pose and then back to the monitor. “ _Shit_.”

“What?” Ikkaku inquired. “What is it?” Ruby frowned. She knew this route. She knew this sea. She _knew_ the next island.

“We’re heading towards my birth island.”

“Wha- _really_?”

“Yeah,” Ruby said pained. “I know these waters, like I tattooed it to my brain.”

“Ruby-”

“You two,” Law called at the entrance of the control room. “We’ll be landing soon, get ready.” He said simply and Ruby swallowed. She stared forward and could sense Ikkaku looking at her through the corner of her eye.

“Aye aye, captain.” Ikkaku spoke up and Ruby snapped out of it. Law left without a second glance and Ruby sighed relieved. “You know you can't keep this from him. He’s going to figure it out.”

“I know.”

“But?” Ruby frowned. “Ruby, you _have_ to tell him. Not just as your boyfriend, but as your _captain_. It’s his job to take care of the crew.” Ruby sighed.

“You’re right.” She took a deep breath. “You’re right.”

~~~~~

Law stood on deck as he watched his crew unload and walk onto land. They happily walked ashore, ready to explore the new island. Well, everyone but Ruby. She had been acting...reserved as of late. Which was weird. She was rarely reserved...at least not with him. He frowned as he stared at Ruby alone on deck, looking forward with a blank expression. Was she hiding something from him?

“Ruby,” Law called to her and she jumped like he startled her. Had she been just staring off in the distance this whole time? “The crew has already left for the town and I’m leaving soon myself.”

“Oh, yeah, okay.”

“You’re out of it,” he teased her before walking up beside her and standing close, their arms barely touching.

“Hm, am I? Sorry,” she muttered. “I guess I’m more tired than I initially thought.”

“Oh? Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to keep you up all night.” He grinned when she snorted.

“You wish,” she gave him a small grin and then elbowed him gently. He smirked back at her, going to tease her further before noticing the depressed look in her eyes. He immediately frowned concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she responded lightly. She turned back to the town and stared, “I think I’m going to go for a walk...alone.”

Law raised a brow at her curiously. Usually, they would at least have a meal together before they went their separate ways. Was she _avoiding_ him? Maybe she just wanted to be alone for awhile...they have been spending a lot of time with each other lately. He decided he wouldn’t say anything, just let her go off on her own. The last thing he wanted was to smother her.

“Alright, don’t get lost.”

“Yeah,” she turned and started to walk to the ramp off the sub. “I’ll see you later, hon.” She adjusted her burgundy coat and walked off the sub. Law continued to watch her concerned. Something was wrong, but it’s not like he can force her to talk. Especially when she clearly wanted to figure things out on her own. He just had to wait until she felt comfortable and confident enough to talk to him about what was going on. Which, honestly, tried his patience a little but he would get over it. He was confident that in the end she would be okay. That’s what he told himself at least.

~~~~~

Ruby breathed in the chilly air that filled her lungs so much that it was almost painful.

“Fuck,” her voice shook. “I shouldn’t feel this way.” She stared at the dirty, snowy ground, pain swimming throughout her body. Unfortunately, she did feel this way. She was depressed. She was hurting. She barely knew her family but she felt their loss deep within her chest. She needed to leave this grave. She needed her crew and her captain.

As the sun set, she made her way to a pub that the crew agreed to meet at for dinner and drinks. If she remembered correctly, it was Aileen’s parents pub. Maybe she was even the bartender now.

She opened the doors and immediately felt the warmth of the hearth. The heat melted off the chill on her face and the smell of stew and colcannon hit her senses; the feeling so familiar to her making her tear up. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. She took off her coat and folded it in her arms, looking for any familiar face. She caught sight of Law’s hat and Ikkaku’s hair first. Ikkaku was talking to Law, who had a serious expression on his face. Ikkaku caught her eye and motioned to Law to look at Ruby.

Ruby lamely waved as he stared her down. Ikkaku and her big mouth. She told him what was going on before Ruby could. Probably because she knew Ruby would wait until _after_ they left the island to say something. Not like it was hard to figure it out; she’s sure it was suspicious that everyone on the island had the same accent as her. She took a reassuring breath before stepping towards their table. The noise of the pub drowned out; people were saying nonsensical noise, the clanging of plates and utensils barely registered, the live band was garbled, but even so, she knew every word of the song.

“Hey, you look like you’ve seen a ghost, Law.” Ruby said nonchalantly before sitting down at the table. Law frowned at her and Ruby did her best to ignore his gaze.

“Uh, I’m going to head over...there.” Ikkaku pointed in a random direction, feeling the tense air between the two of them, before practically disappearing. Coward. She’d get her back later.

There _was_ a tense, awkward air between the two lovers. She knew Law was working out the words to say to her. No doubt, upset that she was keeping this from him.

“Law-”

“Are you okay?” He cut her off. Ruby blinked and stared at him perplexed. “What?”

“Uh, well, nothing.” She sighed. “I’m fine, I guess.”

“You guess?” He raised a brow at her and she shrugged.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Not right now at least.” Something flashed in his eyes. Irritation, frustration, worry…but he left it at that.

“Do you know why your wanted poster is framed?” He changed the subject and she looked at towards the wall that had framed pictures all over it.

“It’s the wall of famous people from the island. Guess I qualify.” She frowned but blinked back into reality when a waitress walked up to her.

“Ruby?” She whispered and Ruby nodded. “It’s me, Aileen.” Ruby forced a smile and nodded again.

“It’s good to see you well,” Ruby looked her over. “And pregnant.” Aileen flushed happily.

“Thank you,” Aileen rubbed her belly and Ruby felt something pang within her; what it was, she had no idea. “I…can't believe you came back. I can’t believe you’re _alive._ After we found you-”

“Yeah, it’s amazing right? Guess the right person was looking after me.” Ruby stopped her before she finished. “Plus, now that I’m on a Warlord’s crew, I don’t have to worry about the government, yeah?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” She nodded. “Oh, along with saying hi, I wanted to tell you that mam and daidí said that your meal is on the house.”

“Ah,” Ruby blinked. “Thanks.”

“We...it’s the least we can do. We wanted you to live with us, but,” she paused and gave a sad frown.“...I’ll go ahead and tell everyone you said “hi,”” Ruby’s fingers twitched as she watched Aileen walk back towards the kitchen. She let out an exhausted breath and stared at her wanted poster on the wall. A cold feeling hitting her stomach. She swore she saw her breath in the pub. She felt wet and cold and started to shiver. She wanted to rip the poster down. Wanted to forget everything. Her life. Her trauma. Her struggles and depression. Being a pirate and having a bounty. She felt herself slip into that old dangerous mindset. The one where she wished she wasn’t here to feel this way.

She jumped in her skin when she felt a warm hand brush across hers, breaking her concentration. She looked down and saw a tattooed hand over her own. She looked over to Law; concern etched in his features as he reached up and rubbed her cheek bone with his thumb. Ruby cleared her throat and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

“I want to go home.” She whispered desperately; suddenly needing him to save her, as if she couldn’t get out of here on her own. Law nodded and squeezed her hand, clearly unhappy with her being so distraught. He took her head in his hands and brought her forehead forward. He kissed her gently as she grabbed his arms, rubbing his wrists with her thumbs. PDA wasn’t their thing; too many lurking eyes and skeevy assholes who’d spy on them or _worse._

But Ruby needed this. She didn’t care if anyone, whether a marine, government official, or Doflamingo himself, saw them; she _needed_ his reassurance.

“Come on,” his smooth voice said to her and only her. “Let’s go.” She closed her eyes and nodded shortly, letting him lead her away.

~~~~~

Law watched Ruby undress in silence. She threw her heavy coat and gloves on the table in the center of the room. Underneath her coat, she had worn tight black jeans, turtleneck, and high heeled boots.

Ruby’s fingers were trembling, failing tremendously at trying to unbuckle her belt. She looked paler than usual, her lips were chewed on, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She was close breaking down. He needed to take care of her. He needed to make her feel wanted and loved, because she was thinking dark thoughts that he promised would never cross her mind again.

Law walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ruby leaned up against him and her shaking fingers traced his own steady ones. He supposed being a surgeon had more than one benefit.

“You’re okay.” He whispered to the back of her head, kissing her softly. Yes; he was frustrated at her for not saying anything. And _yes_ , it irritated him that she tried to keep it from him. And he would _absolutely_ call her out for such a double standard when it came to talking about what’s bothering her and isolating herself.

But that had to come later. It had to come when they weren’t in a place that opened an old but unforgotten wound. Not when she was so obviously trying to swallow down her pain; as if it was a bother to not only her, but to everyone else. He held her against him, nuzzling the back of her head and gripping her hands in his.

“You look stunning,” he muttered and changed the subject. He felt Ruby pause for a moment before relaxing.

“You’re easily impressed,” she teased him.

“Not really,” he said and ran one of his hands across her stomach, to her hips, sliding across her ass and squeezing. “This in particular looks amazing in those pants.” Ruby laughed genuinely before turning to look at him.

“Can we cuddle tonight?” Law raised his brow at her.

“Yes? You know you don’t have to _ask_ for that.”

“I just...want to fall asleep in your arms. If that’s okay.”

Law didn’t respond at first, instead cupping her cheek and rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb.

“Anything for you,” he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, her face buried in his neck. He felt wet eyelashes brush against his skin and suddenly felt helpless. He couldn’t help her unless she allowed him to. He couldn’t help her if she wouldn't talk to him. “Ruby.”

“Yes?”

“If there’s anything wrong, if you’re not feeling your best, you know you can come to me. For anything,” he looked down when she moved to look up at him. She was smiling softly, grateful and gentle look in her eyes.

“You’re a softie.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, throwing her off. “I love you, you know? I can be soft around you, just like you want.” Ruby frowned, obviously expecting their usual teasing banter, not a gentle profession of love.

“I love you, too.” She said before leaning into his chest. They stood holding onto one another for long moments. Law buried his nose in her messy and damp from snow hair. He could feel her distress; he didn’t think he could sense and feel her moods like this in such a small amount of time. A few months isn’t that long when you’re planning on end game.

“Hey.” He said and she looked up at him. Her eyes had a red tinge from the tears she pretended didn’t exist. It made his heart ache to see her so distressed. “Kiss me,” Law told her and Ruby blinked

“So demanding,” she muttered.

“I am your captain.”

Ruby smirked and kissed him gently, hands sliding around his neck. Law wrapped his arms around her hips, holding her against him. He loved the feel of her in his arms. It felt so _right_ to have her there.

Law broke the kiss and watched her, with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, open her eyes and look at him. He leaned his forehead against hers and nuzzled her.

“You drive me crazy.”

“You know, that’s not necessarily a compliment, right?” Law smirked at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Who says I was trying to compliment you?” Ruby laughed and he moved his face to her neck. He kissed her briefly and breathed her in. “I can’t get enough of you. It’s good that you’re mine. I’d probably steal you away if you weren’t.”

“Law,” she laughed. “Don’t be silly.” He knew she needed some form of normalcy. She needed her time. She would talk to him, he told himself. Ruby wasn’t _that_ big of a hypocrite.

“Oh? Don’t tell me that the idea of that doesn’t excite you,” he nipped at her skin before lifting his head up to look at her face. “I think I know you well enough to know what turns you on.” Ruby bit her lip and flushed. “You’re in a bar because your partner isn’t satisfying you properly and catch the eye of a dangerous pirate, who knows exactly what you need.” He smirked at her red face.

“And where’s the part where you steal me away?”

“That night. When you’re recovering in my bedroom and I decide you’re too cute to let go of.”

“Scandalous.”

“What kind of pirate would I be if there’s not a least a little scandal involved?”

“Fair enough,” she giggled and he stared into her eyes. Those warm brown eyes that completely had him on his knees. He leaned in and kissed her slowly. Sometimes he wished he could do nothing but kiss her all day. Worship her as the goddess she was. The broke apart and Ruby had a sad smile on her face. “I’m glad I’m yours.”

“I know,” he breathed out before kissing her forehead. Law had decided he wouldn’t confront her about what was bothering her until she was ready to come forward earlier; and would stick with that. He kissed her forehead again and reached behind her head to let out her bun. “I believe you said something about wanting to be cuddled?”

“Hell yeah, I did.”

~~~~~

Ruby was getting dressed when she heard Law shift awake. She let out a steadying breath and turned to him. He was still waking up as he sat up, blanket covering his naked body from the waist down. She’d be turned on if she wasn’t in such a depressed mood.

“Mornin’, hon. I made coffee.” He grunted in appreciation in response, causing her to give him a small smile.

“Why are you up so early? I’m usually the one to wake you up with coffee.” He rolled his neck before getting out of bed. Ruby chewed on the inside of her cheek anxiously. “Stop.” He said firmly and she paused.

“Sorry.” She sighed. “I’m up early because I wanted to get this over with.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I need to show you something.” He raised a brow before nodding.

“Alright,” he grabbed his mug of coffee and sipped. “Does it have to do with what you’re keeping from me?” Ruby felt her cheeks burn in shame. It’s not like he didn’t know what was bothering her; but she still needed to talk to him. It was a complete double standard for her to expect him to talk to her but her not to do the same.

“Yes,” she said quietly but nothing more. She walked over to their closet and pulled out a pair of boots. “We’ll leave after you’ve eaten and are ready.”

“Have you eaten?” He stared her down. Ruby felt herself tense and her stomach churn.

“No,” she admitted. “I don’t think I could stomach it.”

“You know that’s not really an excuse,” he told her. “Get you some crackers.” Ruby looked to ground, unable to look him in the eye. She suddenly felt like she wasn’t with her boyfriend; she felt like she was being scolded by her doctor and captain. “I’m not trying to make you feel ashamed Ruby.” He said gently and she looked up to him. “I’m trying to take care of you.” He sounded genuine. As genuine as he could while still being irritated with her.

“I know.”

“We’ll eat together, let’s go.” Ruby stared at him confused. “What?”

“You’re still naked.” He stared at her neutrally.

“Obviously I meant after I get dressed.” Ruby smiled at his white lie.

“Of course.”

After breakfast, and morning meeting with the crew, Ruby led Law to a forest. She stared at the tall evergreens, the nausea from earlier back in full swing. She took a breath, hand on her stomach. She needed to do this. She needed to show him everything. He was hers; and she didn’t want to lose that by keeping things from him. She looked to him standing next to her, waiting for her to make a move, and hesitantly took his hand in hers. She needed to hold onto him; otherwise, she’d never make it back.

Without a word she stepped forward, Law matching every step. She knew this path, she knew her way through the forest; even without her powers.

“My brother and I used to play hide and seek in this forest,” she started. “More than one time our parents would look for us panicked because they thought we finally got lost.” She paused and squinted her eyes before turning to the right. “There was somewhere that no one was ever able to find me; I was only found here once.” She stepped past the bushes and shrubs. She felt sick again. The smell of an unshowered, wet, dirty, freezing ten year old was permanently associated with this place.

“Is this where you’d hide?” He asked slowly.

“Yes,” she stepped forward. A small frozen pond that flowed into a small cave. Trees on top of the cave, roots tangling into it. “This is where they found me.” She tested the pond before stepping forward. “I hid here for two weeks before Aileen’s parents found me.” She let go of Law’s hand and knelt down, sticking her hand into the cave, before retracting it like she was burned. “I was lucky it was them. They were my parents long time friends. They’re my godparents, technically. They wouldn’t sell me to government; unlike many others who tried.” She sighed and stood up. “There’s still more to see, let’s go.”

~~~~~

Law watched Ruby practically caress the trees she passed by. She stopped at one, palming it and rubbing her thumb on it.

“I climbed this tree to get away from the marines chasing me.”

“You can tell?” He asked curiously before standing next to her and looking up.

“Yeah. This scar,” she rubbed it with her thumb for emphasis. “The marines would cut a notch in each one they checked. Guess they didn’t see me; or maybe the one who checked did see me and felt sympathy for a 10 year old on the run for her life.” She looked to the left and smiled softly. “Also the fairy ring is still there.” He turned to the ring of mushrooms and then frowned.

“Come on,” she grabbed his attention. “There’s one more thing.” He immediately took her hand in his, feeling her freezing touch even through her gloves. They made their way to a clearing and Law stared curiously as she dropped his hand and walked forward without a word.

He started to walk towards her, slowly noticing the rotted and broken wood, the rusty metal, the remnants of what should be a house. Then he noticed the flowers that normally don’t bloom in the snow, blooming around the area. He walked up beside her, looking around at what should have been a foundation.

“This was my home,” she started. “This is where...it’s where it happened.” Law stayed silent and looked at her. She stepped forward, glass and iron crunching underneath her boots. “If I remember correctly,” she stopped and turned to him. “This was my room,” and she started to take large steps forward and stopped, jumping a bit. “This was the door to the basement, you’ll forgive me if I don’t show you, yeah?” She frowned. “They were in the basement when the fire…” she stopped and took a breath. “I’m not strong enough to look.”

Law frowned and stepped towards her, ignoring the foundation and flowers he stepped on. Ruby was his, now. She was his to nurture and love and _heal._ She was his family, his _nakama_ ; and so much more. He reached out and brought her head forward, placing a kiss on top of her messy waves.

“I’m sorry. I’m supposed to be strong, but I,” she took a deep breath. “It’s hard. When I saw this was the island we were on, I told myself to get my shit together. I came here, gave them flowers, and thought I would go into town,” she closed her eyes. “The military stalked this island for such a long time, many people here still look at me like I should have died in that fire. That I should’ve been killed by the military, because the island was in such disarray due to the military’s iron grip on it.” She looked up at him. “I’m honestly surprised the island didn’t share the fate of Ohara. I’m glad it didn’t; but for the longest time I believed that I would’ve been better off if I had died that night. I still have nightmares of them hunting me in the forest.” He frowned down at her as she teared up. The snow poured down on them as Ruby closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest. Law held onto her, rubbing her back; nothing of value to say to comfort her. He felt helpless; _useless._ He couldn’t comfort his lover, he had to watch her hurt. They stayed like that for long moments; Ruby fighting every urge she got to cry. She sniffed a few times before loosening her grip on him and looking at his face. “Thank you,” she smiled sadly.

“For what? All I did was stand here.”

“Yeah,” she hugged him properly. “It’s what I needed.” Law wrapped his arms around her snugly, laying his cheek on her head. “Thanks for not bitching me out, even though I deserved it.” He smirked.

“You’re welcome,” he kissed her head. “While it is something you shouldn’t have hid from me, it’s not like I don’t understand. If our situations were reversed, I’m sure I would’ve done the same. If we were...in Flevance, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Good thing I’m never letting you go there.” He smirked at her again.

“What do you want to do, Ruby?” She pulled away from him and stood in the breeze. She stared down, letting her flowers grow and overtake the area.

“I want to talk to Aileen, if just for a bit,” she looked up at him. “Then, let’s go home.” He held out his hand for her.

“Whatever you want, love.”

~~~~~

Ruby walked hand in hand with Law, no longer caring about who saw them on the island. Her talk with Aileen went well. Her parents were still warm and kind, Aileen and her husband were sweet and caring. They gave her some of her favorite pastries and bread; with a large container of stew for the road. It was good. It was like they knew she would never come back; and begged her to write every now and then.

_“When you find One Piece, send us a little.” Aileen teased and Ruby laughed._

“Feeling better?” Law asked curiously as they stepped onto the sub.

“A little,” she leaned in and hugged his arm. “I’ll be alright at least.”

“That’s good then.” Ruby hummed in response as he led her into the sub and then into their bedroom.

“Will you take a shower with me tonight?” She asked timidly and he raised a brow at her.

“Yeah, was there a particular reason why?”

“I just...need you right now is all,” she rubbed her arm bashfully.

“I suppose I can’t argue with you needing me,” he teased her in a suggestive tone and Ruby cracked a smile. He reached over and cupped her cheek before picking up a lock of her hair and kissing it. “I’ll wash you tonight.” Ruby smiled gratefully.

“Thanks.”

~~~~~

“You can go back inside, Ruby.” Law walked up behind her on the deck of the sub. They were sailing away from the island and Ruby had been staring at it. She didn’t answer at first, simply staring off into the distance. After Ruby had fallen asleep last night; naked and curled up to him safely, his mind started to wander. He wondered what would have happened if she had been saved. He wondered if she ever wished she had been saved. He wondered what his life would be like if  he had never met her.

“Sometimes,” she started after some silence. “I think about the past. I think about everything I went through and all the pain I suffered for no goddamn reason.” She let out a long breath. “When I was younger, I would just get mad and go drinking and partying to try to forget everything that’s happened.” She chuckled. “Not exactly a healthy coping mechanism.”

“No, not really.”

“I still sometimes find myself fighting the depressing thoughts of “maybe I should have died;” or I’ll get angry when I have my flashbacks of Knotely, and how that it could’ve been avoided so easily, y’know?” She sighed.

“So what helps?” He asked her curiously and she closed her eyes and smiled.

“After so long I have things worth living for. I have the crew, _nakama,_ a warm bed and shower and…” she turned to look at him. “I have you.” Law's features softened and felt his chest start to warm at her admission. “I’m still angry about everything that happened, and sometimes it still hurts but...I would go through it all again if it meant I would end up in your arms.”

Law’s cheeks went red. She was being so _honest_ in _public_. Well, not public per se, but in the company of their crew. Confessions like that were meant to stay between them. In their bedroom. Privately. Ruby turned to look back at the island, with a soft smile on her face.

“Come on, Captain!” Penguin jeered. “Don’t leave her hanging like that!” Law glared in his direction and saw his whole crew watching the two of them.

“Yeah, Cap! Tell her you love her!”

“Kiss her!”

“She said she wanted to be in your arms! Embrace her.”

““Embrace?!” Since when do we use romantic words like that?”

This was embarrassing. His whole face was on fire as he glared at his crew. Then there was a snort. He looked at Ruby, who was grinning wildly. His embarrassment melting away with her smile.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He didn’t answer her; he stared at her as her hair blew in the breeze, with a beautiful smile on her face. He breathed out and reached for her face, turning her head so that he could kiss her. She squeaked in surprise against his lips and he pulled away slowly.

“I love you,” he said and kissed her again. The cheers of his crew fading away when she fully turned to him and kissed him back. He didn’t care, he was _kissing_ her. Sailing away from that terrible island, he would kiss her. Until it was completely out of sight and no longer in her mind. Until she never regretted living on.

As long as Law had a say, she would never step foot on that island again. Their future was more important than this. And as she pulled away and looked into his eyes, he knew she felt the same way.


	103. OP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Violence, Implied murder  
> Notes: None

It’s not like Ruby didn’t know Law was strong. She knew he could give her a run for her money when it came to hand to hand, and if he had his sword he would surely win. She knew his powers were basically the ultimate devil fruit. She knew he could do things that many others couldn’t ( _haki_ for one). She even knew that he could cut through sea prism with his sword; an _incredibly_ difficult task.

But she supposed _knowing_ and _seeing_ are two different things.

She collapsed back onto her butt, her heart beating quickly, and her eyes wide. _What just happened?_ Her breathing was shallow and she felt sweat drip down her back. Law was _terrifying_ . His _room_ was full of violent intent.

“Now,” he spoke up venom dripping in his tone. He pointed his sword at the enemy, who was already cut to pieces. “I believe we’re done here.” Ruby wasn’t quite aware of what caused her usually calm boyfriend to snap. She didn’t hear the conversation between the two. One moment everything was normal; the next Law leveled an entire forest. Ruby stared into the distance; thousands of fallen trees that were sliced perfectly, animals scurrying around, flora of all sorts destroyed. It was a mess. She looked back to the idiot who pissed Law off. They had passed out, Ruby wasn’t sure whether from fear or pain. He looked at her and she swallowed, she had to look pathetic. “We’re taking the body parts into the forest.”

“Why?” She asked lamely and all he did was smirk at her. Ruby swallowed. This was the man who confessed to her that he didn’t like killing; but he stared at this person with _obvious_ killing intent. What had happened?

~~~~~

Ruby sat in the shower, letting the water hit her face. Today was...stressful. She wasn’t exactly sure how to approach Law after this. On the one hand, she was attracted to his strength; she never hid that. Some primitive monkey brain man take care of woman thing she never cared to actually analyze. On the _other_ , that was horrifying. Law had been pissed off in a way she had never seen him and he destroyed an entire forest in the process. She had a million questions for him but all could think to say to him earlier was, “I need a shower,” and then got into the shower before he could acknowledge her.

She heard the bathroom door open and opened her eyes. She looked through the foggy glass and saw Law walking towards the shower. She took a breath.

“What’s up?” She tried.

“You’ve been in here for an hour.”

“Have I? I didn’t even notice. I’ll go ahead and get out so you can shower.” She started to stand and the door opened. He reached out his hand for her and she took it immediately; she wasn’t about to complain about him helping her not slip and smack her head on the shower floor. “Thanks.” He hummed in response before lifting her knuckles to his lips. Ruby felt herself instantly relax and couldn’t stop the soft smile that played on her lips.

He opened his eyes slowly, his intense ones staring into her soft ones. That intimidating feeling was back in the pit of her stomach. Ruby took in a breath and stepped out of the shower, reaching for her towel and wrapping it around her small frame.

“I love you,” he said suddenly and Ruby blinked and turned to him.

“I love you, too,” she responded confused, but no less sincere. “Not to be a giant hypocrite but can you take a quick shower, I need to talk to you.” He looked at her concerned and nodded, letting go off her hand.

~~~~~

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Was the first thing he said, coming out of the shower. He didn’t even put on clothes; standing in only a towel, still dripping because he clearly didn’t actually dry off. Ah, she didn’t mean to make him anxious.

“Uh, you should probably dry off and get dressed first, _daor_.” He stared at her unblinking.

“Oh.” Ruby snorted and covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

“Law,” she said comfortingly and stood up and walked over to him. “A _chuisle mo chroí_ ,” he blinked confused. “I love you.” She stood on her toes and nuzzled his nose. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her to him. He nuzzled her back and she could practically feel his anxiety. “I’m sorry I made you anxious.”

“Don’t be,” he said quietly and pulled away. “Give me a sec.” Ruby sat back down on their bed and waited for him to return. When he did, he sat down next to her in his boxers. Ruby took one of his tattooed hands in hers and rubbed it; feeling his calluses from work and sword play. They were rough and warm and all hers. She kissed his palm and looked at him.

“What made you so angry today?” She asked quietly. “I’ve never seen you like that.” He stared at her for a moment before looking at the floor.

“It’s...complicated.”

“So uncomplicate it.”

“Ruby…”

“Law, I’m your partner and I love you. I’m not saying you have to tell me everything and you definitely can stop if you become too uncomfortable, but you can’t leave me in the dark forever. I need to be able to have the opportunity to help you.”

“I know,” he looked to her, squeezing her hand in his. “After everything you’ve trusted me with, I should have given you the same trust.” He reached up with his free hand and brushed hair from her eyes.  Law closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then...told her everything.

“A-and,” Ruby cleared her throat, trying not to become overwhelmed. “That person was a member of The Family, then?”

“Yes. Someone insignificant but yes.”

“So, you took care of them for that.” She nodded in understanding.

“No.” Ruby blinked confused. “I killed them because they threatened to tell Doflamingo about you.” Ruby opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. “If he finds out about our relationship he will _kill_ you, Ruby. I’m not strong enough to kill him yet...I don’t know if I could protect you.” Ruby swallowed, fighting back fear. After seeing what Law could do, having him admit that he wasn’t strong enough to take down Doflamingo was paralyzing.

“A-ah,” she nodded. “I see.” She took a deep breath and rubbed his hand with her thumb. “Your life sucks.” There was a pause before Law laughed.

“Yeah, it does.” He leaned in and nuzzled her temple. “You make it better though.”

“Don’t be gross,” she pushed him away playfully. He dramatically fell back, bringing her with him. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“Pretty sure that’s my line,” he muttered and she adjusted so she laid comfortably on top of him.

“We’re a team you know,” she poked his nose. “We’d fight together.” Law stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes.

“Yeah,” he relaxed when she pressed her lips against his.

“Why don’t we cuddle for the rest of the night?” She suggested and he was already turning on his side. She smiled and curled into him, tangling their legs together. She felt him lean down and nudge her face up with his nose. She looked up at him and closed her eyes when his lips brushed against hers. “Do you want to talk while we’re like this?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” she wrapped her arms around his chest. “Let’s talk about our next date then.”


	104. Heart Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Violence  
> Notes: Y’all should’ve expected this from me. It’s a good fanon

Law sighed frustrated. The Heart Pirates had landed on an island where things had gone to shit. While trying to have the Log Pose record the island, they were attacked by a particular group of annoying-ass people. He was having particular trouble with this one woman and her devil fruit. She was somehow able to control others by their hearts. His crew had already fought her once, Ikkaku being the one who was controlled (pissing Ruby off tremendously). Law would take out his heart but they were too far from the sub and, therefore, had nowhere to store it safely. As long as it was in a certain range of him, he would be controlled. Which was the last thing he or his crew needed. He was incredibly annoyed.

_Hearts were his thing._

He was going to be the one who took that woman down.

The woman and her partner had challenged the crew to fight them in their castle bullshit. There were other opponents, too. Underlings and cannon fodder to distract and waste time on. So, Law took Ruby with him into the castle, he needed his strongest crew member with him as he “stormed the castle” as it were.

“So, I assume you’re going after the woman who controls hearts?” Ruby asked casually with her arms crossed behind her back. Her heels echoed down the hall, letting anyone who paid attention know that they were coming...and that they were dangerous.

“Yeah,” he responded leading her forward. Ruby hummed and followed him, letting him take the lead, knowing how irritated he was. “I doubt you’ll have trouble with her partner. It didn’t look like they could even use Haki, so they won’t be able to touch you, anyway.”

“Mmm, true.” They walked up to the end of the hallway where it split off. One way going left, the other going right. “It seems like we’re meant to split up.”

“So it would seem,” he turned to the left and started walking. “We’ll meet back here, be careful.”

“Law, wait.” Law stopped and turned to look at her with a raised brow. She knew that getting this over with was important. She hasn’t hesitated like this before a battle in months. What could possibly be the issue?

“Ruby, you need to get going.”

“I will; don’t worry this won’t take long.”

“What wont?”

“I have a solution for you.”

“To?”

“That woman controlling you. I think I can help you stop it.”

“I don’t think one of your plants will help, Ruby. As much as I want them to.”

“You’re right. It’s not a plant, though. It’s something you’ll do.” She took a breath before continuing. “Let’s switch hearts.” She placed her hand over her chest. Law stared at her shocked and unmoving. Switch hearts? “I’ve seen you take our hearts hundreds of times, isn't there always an open box...thing left in the chest? Think about it. You can’t just leave your heart in your chest when she can control it and we don’t have time to figure out how to combat it. So, the solution _should_ be to take it out, right?” Law frowned but nodded. “Well, you can’t just leave your heart exposed and out in the open, and we can’t exactly go back and leave it on the sub. So, it would make sense to give it to me. She can’t control me at such a distance and I could keep your heart safe.”

“And your hearts safety?” Ruby blinked before smiling brightly.

“You’ll take care of it, of course.” Law’s eyes widened a bit. Unbelievable. Her unwavering confidence in his fighting ability. In _him_. Ruby always seemed to manage to leave him breathless and at a loss for words. He faltered for a moment; forgetting where they were and what they were doing. Was she really asking him to take out her heart and then going into battle with it?

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He hated and loved how sure she was. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. Sure, he was confident in his abilities. He knew that he would win with barely a scratch; but that didn’t mean she had to. It didn’t mean she had to give him her heart. It absolutely did not mean she should hand over such a vital thing to him.

But Law agreed to it, because it was the only real plan they had.

“This is going to be uncomfortable,” he muttered before opening a _Room_. He reached for her chest slowly, palming her skin, rubbing it with his thumb.

“I’m a big girl, Law.” She teased him and he frowned in response. He didn’t want to take her heart. Her heart didn’t deserve to be put in his chest. He was almost afraid to put her heart in his chest; like it would somehow muddy it up. But he put on a face, acting as if it annoyed him that she was teasing him and put pressure down with his fingers; right above her heart. Ruby flinched when he “cut” her but was, otherwise, fine. Law held her heart in his hand and watched it beat for a few moments. He thanked whoever was listening for his steady hands because he knew he’d be shaking otherwise. _He was holding the love of his life’s heart in his hand._ His anxiety spiked only a bit.

“Alright,” he breathed. “I’ll give you mine.” He handed her her heart as he performed the surgery on himself, not even flinching at the feeling since he had tried it so many times on himself in the past. He sighed and held out his heart for her to take while Ruby handed her own back to him. She grinned at him before placing his heart into her chest.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Trusting me enough to do this.” Law blushed in response. Of _course_ he trusted her. He _loved_ her. He should be thanking her for trusting him to take her heart from her chest. He turned around trying to hide his pink cheeks. She didn’t have to be so damn _honest_ about it though.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he muttered before starting to walk away from her.

“Kick her ass, Law!” Ruby called after him and he smirked in response, continuing to walk forward.

~~~~~

“I don’t understand,” Shachi said in the mess hall, eyeing Law and Ruby. It was after the battle and everyone was either in the mess hall getting some energy back, patched up, or had just gone to bed. Luckily, not a single crew member had been lost and only minor injuries were sustained. “How were you unable to be controlled?”

Ruby lifted her head up off of Ikkaku’s shoulder and looked over to Shachi. She was completely unharmed. Being a logia had some definite benefits that she always took advantage of. She grinned cheekily at Shachi.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Shachi switched his attention to her. “His heart isn’t in his chest. She couldn’t control him if his heart wasn’t there.”

“So, it’s here on the sub, then?” Penguin spoke up.

“No,” Law said, simply. “We didn’t have time to take it back.”

“Then...where?”

“I have it,” Ruby said matter of factly and everyone’s head turned to her.

“Wait...what? _Where_?” Penguin circled her. “You don’t have room anywhere to hold Cap’s heart on you.”

“Right...I don’t have somewhere _on_ my body,” she said slowly. There was silence as Law’s crew mentally processed what she said. Law swore you could hear an audible ‘click’ once they crew simultaneously figured it out.

“You switched hearts?!” Multiple people yelled at them. Some looked in distressed. Some looked concerned. A couple looked confused. Ruby just rested her chin in her hand and smiled.

“It seemed like the smart thing to do.”

Law just watched and drank his ale as his crew flipped out on her; asking her all sorts of questions like this, somehow, wasn’t the first time Law had taken out hearts before.

~~~~~

“What a long day,” Ruby stretched on the deck of the sub. “I’m glad it’s over.” She and Law had moved to the deck to get some fresh air and talk for a bit. Alone time that wasn’t in their bedroom. Just...enjoying each other’s company.

“Yeah,” he looked her over and she laughed in response.

“Law, you don’t have to keep checking me for injuries, I’m fine.” Law looked back up to her grinning face and sighed.

“If you say so,” he muttered. “You could’ve at least let me give you a physical.”

“No need to waste your energy on something not needed, silly.” She gave him a nervous smile and he grunted in response. They went silent, just staring at each other, as a breeze rolled by, in the dying sunlight. Realization dawned across Ruby’s face, suddenly. “Oh, uh, I suppose you’ll want your heart back, won’t you?”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Truth be told, he hadn’t thought about it. He had become comfortable with his heart in the chest of someone he trusted so implicitly. “And you’ll want yours back, as well.”

“Right, yes, um…” she cleared her throat before stepping forward and placing her hand over his chest. “Thank you, for taking such good care of mine. I knew I could count on you.” Law blushed slightly as he grabbed her hand and stared into her brown eyes.

 _“I don’t understand,” the devil fruit woman snarled at him. “Why can’t I control you?!” The woman glared deeply and jumped towards him. She was, at least, a_ decent _fighter. “I’m going to take what matters most to you,” her sharp, claw-like nails jabbed towards his chest. “I’m going to rip out your heart and present it to your crew. To that woman you can’t keep your eyes off of.” Law glared at her as he dodged her hand. “Then, I’ll rip out theirs as they’re mourning their captain.”_

 _“All that matters is protecting the heart that’s in my chest._ Room. _” He quickly opened a_ Room _and sidestepped away from her._

 _“That’s rather selfish, don’t you care about your crew?” She spun on her heel and attacked him again. Law ignored her, keeping her inside the_ Room. _Luckily, he was faster than her and managed to trip her up, then get behind her. He placed his thumbs on her back._

 _“_ Countershock.”

Law blinked away the memory and _tried_ to look nonchalant.

“Don’t mention it,” Law said, still trying to will away his pink cheeks. Ruby smiled softly and took another step closer to him, leaving no distance between the two of them. Law took her elbows in his hands and switched his gaze between her eyes and soft lips. He wanted to kiss her. He should kiss her. It was almost _romantic_ to do so in the red and orange sunset. He leaned in and she closed her eyes, tiling her head up.

Of course, that’s when there was a crash.

Ruby jolted and Law scoffed. They had an audience. The crew had been watching them and fell through the sub door.

“Oi, Penguin, you idiot!”

“It wasn’t _my_ fault! Bepo pushed too hard!”

“I’m sorry.”

Ruby smiled awkwardly as Law rolled his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Law barked at them and the three idiots in the doorway stood at attention. They started to stutter out excuses as the two of them stared at their _nakama_. “Leave.” He sighed out and they ran into the sub, very clearly trying to hold back their laughter.

Law looked back to Ruby, who was cutely red. She had an embarrassed frown on her face as she stared at the door. She cleared her throat and looked back up to him, ready with something to say on her tongue. He didn’t give her a chance to say it, though; he completely cut her off by kissing her. He felt her heart speed up in his chest, a new feeling that excited him a little. Her hand slid up his chest and around his neck while his hands snaked their way around her waist.

She was always so intoxicating. Every move, smile, touch, the way her perfume smelled and the way she tasted. Sometimes, he wondered if he needed anything else but her. He sucked on her lower lip before completely parting.

“Want to take this somewhere where we won’t have an audience,” he muttered against her lips. She let out a breath of a laugh and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m right behind you.”

~~~~~

Ruby laid on Law’s chest, both of them completely naked, as she drew circles on him with her manicured nails. Law ran his hand up and down her back, eventually ending up grazing her butt and squeezing. Ruby giggled and bit his chest gently.

“It’s such a nice ass.” He smacked it. “Nice and firm.” Ruby’s giggles turned into full laughter as she lifted up off of his chest.

“You say everything about me is nice.”

“That’s because everything about you _is_ nice.” He watched her lean down and kiss his nose.

“Flatterer.”

“Only to you.” She grinned and kissed his lips. He could never get enough of her kisses. He could never get enough of her. He wanted her in his life for as long as she would have him. “I want you to keep it.” He blurted out of seemingly nowhere.

“Huh?” She raised her head up with a confused expression. Law’s brain caught up with his mouth and he started to blush brightly when he realized what he had just _said_ . Ruby sat up and placed a hand over her, no _his_ , heart. “Are you okay? Your heart is-”

“Keep it.”

“Keep?” She searched his eyes for an answer and suddenly her own widened. “Your heart?!”

“Yeah.” He sat up and took her free hand in his.

“But...Law, it’s your _heart_ ; don’t you need it?”

“As long as it’s safe and protected, it _technically_ doesn’t have to be in my body.”

“I-I,” Ruby looked nervous before swallowing. “You’d put that much trust in me?”

“I already do.” He reached out and brushed loose hair from her forehead. He felt her heart speed up and cupped her cheek.

“Law,” she covered his hand with her own. “I want you to have my heart, as well.”

“You do?” He blinked and Ruby snorted.

“Of course,” she leaned over and rubbed their noses together. Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead against his. She opened her eyes. “When we found each other, things started to make sense for the first time in...a really long time. I finally found myself with a purpose...a reason to look forward.” She smiled softly at him. “Law, you already have my life, as my captain, why not have my heart, too?”

He kissed her. It was long, slow, full of passion and raw emotion. He pushed her back down onto the bed gently, not breaking the kiss. They pulled away slowly, only when they finally needed to breathe, and started to nuzzle their noses against one another.

“So, we’re in agreement?” He said lowly. “We’ll trade hearts?”

“Yeah.” She smiled softly, He gave her a chaste kiss and opened his eyes to see her soft smile turn devious. “Want to go another round?” She giggled when he lifted her neck to his lips.

“Like you have to ask.”

It felt good, Law realized. To have someone so intimately close to you. And it also felt good, he smirked and nipped her throat, to have something shared between the two of them that one else could ever replicate.

It was theirs and only theirs. Something he would cherish until his dying day.


	105. Intermission 1. Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Implied and mentioned sex  
> Notes: this is just an interlude between chapters. I have a modern/mafia/college au all wrapped into one big shiny box. It was too long to put on tumblr, so here we are.

Ruby laid face down on her bed in her dorm room. This was awful. Her roommate decided to invite her boyfriend over and were  _ busy _ in the shower. And they weren’t quiet about it. She sighed. She had already finished her homework and there was no way she was going to relax while they were very loudly going at it. Maybe she could go into work when she wasn’t scheduled? Nah. She supposed she could go on a walk, it wasn’t too chilly out. She sighed again. 

She really needed her own place. She sat up and grabbed her sweater putting on heeled boots before walking out the door and the out of the building. 

She walked down the sidewalk towards the park; Christmas lights lined all the trees and cute ornaments adorned them. It was rather pretty, she had to admit. She sat on a bench under an overlooking tree. Rubbing her hands together as the temperature slowly dropped. She reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out her phone. She blushed slightly; she was thinking about texting Law. Maybe it was the Christmas season feeling; wanting to be close to loved ones. Maybe it was the fact her roommate had a boyfriend and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, so it made her want to do the same with Law. Maybe she just was lonely and Law helped that. 

_ Hey,  _ she typed on the screen.  _ What are you up to tonight? _

_ Lounging.  _ He replied quickly.  _ Why? Are you okay? _ Ruby smiled softly at his worrisome nature.

_ Yeah, I just decided to go for a walk in the park for a bit.  _

_ Which one? Do you need a ride? It’s pretty chilly out.  _

_ Well, I could use some company if that’s what you mean.  _ She huffed and saw her breath in the air.  _ I’m at the gardens, with the fancy light fixtures. _

_ I’m omw _ . 

And then he stopped texting. Ruby felt like timing him to see how long it took for him to arrive. It was the midway point between the richer part of town, the university, and the not so rich part of town, so it shouldn’t take long. Not if he took his car at least. 

And it took 12 and a half minutes before she saw him walking up to her. She grinned widely against her wishes. He was just so...pretty. With his expensive coat, glasses, and black faded jeans. She looked up as it started snowing, rubbing her arms once she realized that she didn’t bring a coat. 

Luckily, Law was way ahead of her and brought her a coat.  _ And _ a scarf. Exactly in her size and something she would pick out herself. She stood up to greet him, only to have him wrap the coat around her with a disapproving frown. 

“You’ll catch a cold.” He said as he looped the scarf in front of her neck.

“Yes, Doctor,” she sung out before smiling softly. “Thanks for coming to see me; you didn’t have to come all this way.”

“I wanted to.” He said simply before kissing her forehead. Warmth spread through Ruby’s face. She was so totally in love with him. “Besides, it’s not far and I wanted to see my girlfriend.” She grinned bashfully at his admission. “ _ Also _ , I knew you didn’t bring a coat.”

“Hm, sounds like you know me too well,” she took his hand in hers. “I was walking around the park. Want to come with me and finish my round?” He looked down at her, neutral expression.

“On one condition,” he said seriously. Ruby raised her brow before laughing when he drew her in. She knew exactly what he wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. She felt him smirk and pull away. “I suppose we can take a walk before I take you back to my place.” 

“Your place, huh? Pretty sure that’s past curfew.” She teased and he hugged her to him. 

“Why are you out so late?” He ignored her and grabbed her hand as they started to walk around the park. 

“Becca has her boyfriend in the dorm, again. I’m not against them having sex, I’d just prefer if I wasn’t aware of it.” She swung their hands back and forth. Law hummed and squeezed her hand. “I need my own place.” She sighed. 

“I could always just come into your dorm room and really make your roommate uncomfortable.” Ruby laughed.

“Don’t worry about it, hon. Becca still thinks I’m single and you’re just a friend.”

“Aren’t we your phone screen?”

“Ya. From the charity dinner where we were all fancy.”

“She’s not bright is she?” Ruby snorted. 

“Don’t be mean. She nice.”

“Uh-huh,” he rolled his eyes.

“Besides,” was Ruby continued. “You don’t want to ruin your reputation by hanging out in some college girl’s dorm do you?” He shrugged. 

“I don’t really care, Ruby. Besides, spending time with you will hardly ruin my reputation.”

“I dunno,” she sung and approached a wishing fountain, dragging a willing Law behind her. “I mean, part of your net worth is due to many people thinking you’re some hot, single doctor who saves the lives of thousands of babies.” Law rolled his eyes and Ruby searched her pockets for a coin. 

“It’s not like I go out of my way to hide that we’re together. I take you to all the charities and parties. I even have pictures of you on my desk.” 

“Oh? I don’t remember giving you my photo.”

“That’s because you didn’t have to. I just chose my favorite selfie of yours on FaceSpace and printed it.” Ruby closed her eyes and flipped the coin into the starting to freeze fountain. “What’d you wish for?” Ruby smiled at him. 

“Mmm, well I am breaking the rules but,” she leaned in and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. Ruby stared into his gold eyes, studying his face. His cheekbones, the scars, dark circles, eyebrow piercing, soft lips and cute nose. She was so totally in love with him. “Perhaps a ride to my boyfriend’s house where I can curl up with him by the fireplace.”

“Hm,” he dipped down and kissed her. He tasted like fire. Warm and comforting, flames licking her body as she desperately needed the heat. He pulled away, Ruby watching their icy breaths mingle together. “Perhaps I can help make that wish come true.” Ruby grinned and leaned up for another kiss. 

“Will I get that fancy hot chocolate you brought from abroad?” She batted her eyelashes at him and he snorted. 

“Obviously,” he led her to his car, opening the door for her. Ruby bit her lip happily. She was glad she decided to go on her walk. 

~~~~~~

Law kissed Ruby’s bare back as they laid in the glow of the fire. Law was not the type of person to get cold easily, often opting to only use heat if absolutely necessary. But, if he wanted to Ruby to stay more often, then it meant that he would have to warm his penthouse a little. A small sacrifice to touch the goddess that was his lover. 

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured to her skin. “Let me keep you as long as I want.” Ruby giggled and turned to lay on her back.

“Only if I get to keep you, too.”

“Always, I’m yours to do whatever you will.” Ruby’s grin widened as she drew him in for another kiss. A hot and heavy and sexy kiss that had him pawing at her. And Ruby reacted perfectly. Her hands roamed his body, outlining muscles and scars. Her delicate fingers dancing across the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. 

“Law,” she murmured to his lips.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.” He nipped her bottom lip gently. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his back holding him against her. “Why don’t you move in?” Ruby opened her eyes and stared at him before starting to grin.

“Well, I do like the idea of sleeping in a king sized bed.”

“Never said we’d sleep in the same bed.” He teased her while nuzzling her temple. “Is that a yes?”

“Yeah, of course, hon; but are  _ you  _ sure? You know that means the heater will be on most of the time.”

“I’ll deal if it means I get to wake up to you every morning.”

“Gross,” she murmured before kissing him. Law eagerly kissed her back, relishing every bit of Sela D. Ruby. He pulled away and couldn’t help but smile down at her. Hard to believe that this was the same girl who nearly toppled and covered herself in coffee months ago. 

_ “Ah!” Ruby blushed brightly. “I am so sorry!” She frowned deeply as she bent over to pick up his briefcase. Law held back a scoff, barely registering the incomprehensible woman. “Um, here,” she timidly held out his briefcase for him. The two hadn’t been paying attention in their rush to get on/off campus. Law had been a guest speaker for some pediatric students and Ruby was on her way to class. He looked up and saw her covered in both his and her own coffee, downright embarrassed and distraught look to her.  _

_ “Thanks,” he sighed realizing none of the coffee managed to get on him. She brushed her (bleeding) knees off and straightened up.  _

_ “I’m sorry, again. I should’ve been paying attention. I-” the central clock tower rang, signaling the turn of the hour. She immediately deflated and looked downtrodden. “Sorry, again.” She sighed and turned on her heel, walking in the opposite direction. Law felt something within him push himself to say,  _

_ “Where are you headed?” Causing her to pause and turn to look at him skeptically.  _

_ “To my dorm,” she said slowly. No shit. She’s covered in coffee and that bell definitely told her she wouldn’t make it to class. _

_ “Which one?” He started towards her. “I’ll take you.” She stared at him silently, flabbergasted. _

_ “Are you trying to kidnap and murder me?” _

_ “What?  _ No.  _ Just follow me to my car.” _

And...that was it. Ruby was cold and wet and covered in coffee so she accepted the ride. Eventually Ikkaku pointed out to him that they were in a class together and that started a strong bond of friendship and Ikkaku reintroducing them with the intent of them dating. Which worked...eventually. You know, after joining his crew and becoming part of his  _ nakama _ and putting the bar she worked at in his territory. 

_ “Law,” Ruby’s eyebrows shot up. “What are you doing here?”  _

_ “Came to get a drink.” She stared at him dubiously. _

_ “In this shithole? Try again.” Law rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Fine, you’re on my crew now, yeah? That means this place is about to be in my territory.” Ruby blinked before blushing. Law smirked at her before leaning in and nuzzling her nose. “You’re also mine, now. I won’t let anyone even blink at you funny.” _

_ “Law,” her voice wavered and his smirk grew. “You’re so rude.” _

_ “Isn’t that why you love me?” She scoffed but definitely had a fire in her eyes and smirk playing on her lips.  _

“Love you,” he murmured again and she grinned. 

“Love you, too.” She looked gorgeous, laying atop the fur blanket he laid down for them. “Now, go serve me my hot chocolate.”

“Aren’t I the boss here?”

“Yeah,” she grinned wildly. “But I’m your lady, therefore I’m in charge.” Law felt himself return her grin, knowing she was every bit right. Law leaned in and kissed her again. This was going to be such a luxuriously long night. 


	106. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: Sorry about the slower updates. It’s nearing the end of the semester and starting holidays so I’ve been hella busy. Don’t worry I haven’t forgot about my favorite idiots.

“Happy birthday, Captain!” The crew cried happily as they shoved a large cake in front of him, 25 candles lit and bright. Law gave them a small smile, watching them happily chat and joke around, piling small gifts on the table, prompting him to blow out the candles and make a wish.

This felt so...good. The feeling of love and home and warmth. He didn’t want much, really. Just his _nakama_ with him, enjoying time together. A simple celebration with food and drinks. He’d take his gifts into his room, open them and then personally thank each member for their gifts, while insisting that they didn’t need to get him anything.

This was the kind of consistency that he loved. He never wanted to lose this. His family, his home. People who loved him and who he loved in return. He’d fight day after day for them; to keep everyone safe and unharmed.

He glanced over to Ruby, happily chatting with Ikkaku. A cup of punch in one hand while she gestured with the other. Ikkaku laughed and Ruby grinned before catching his eye and smiling at him; a soft and relaxed smile that was only meant for him. She turned back to Ikkaku and Penguin drew his attention away from her, saying it was time for him to make his wish already.

He chuckled and took in a breath, not even thinking about his wish. He knew what he wanted.

_This._

He wanted this feeling of warmth and safety to last. He wanted his _nakama_ safe and away from harm so that they may never feel hurt again.

Really, it was a simple wish.

He blew out his candles, grinning as the crew teased and guessed his wish; laughter and joy filling the room. Law sighed contently, even if it was just for a day, he’d pretend there was nothing else in the world but him and his crew exploring the seas.

~~~~~

Law groaned as Ruby quite literally jumped on his reclined form.

“Come on,” he wheezed. “Just because you’re light doesn’t mean you can just do that.”

“Sorry,” she smiled apologetically. “I’m just wanting to love on you; get you some birthday kisses.”

“Hm,” he pulled her in. “I suppose I can forgive you then.” He smiled when she giggled and placed a kiss on his nose.

“Before I shower you with kisses and affection, I got you something.”

“ _Oh?_ ” His simple grin turned into a smirk. “Is it that red thing?”

“No,” she rolled her eyes. “If you liked it so much you should have bought it, you know.” She leaned up and adjusted so that she laid perpendicular on his stomach.

“What are you doing?” He raised a brow. “And I didn’t want to go in without you. A man going into a lingerie boutique, by himself, to buy _that?_ ”

“I’m sure they would have assumed you were buying it for your partner. Also, your gift is under the bed,” she leaned down, her hair hitting the floor as she looked under the bed from her position. Law bit his lip to stop himself from grinning. That feeling of warmth and contentment coming back full swing. They were being so domestic and normal, it was just a simple celebration between the two of them. “Alright,” she pulled a bag out from under the bed. “Oof, it’s heavier than I remember. Oh wait, where’s the other-nevermind I stuck it in here.” She mumbled before turning and sitting on his stomach. “For you, hon.”

“Thanks,” he took the large bag and reached in. A book. A large leatherbound book.

“So, I literally searched the bedroom, the study, the library, and the med bay to make _sure_ you don’t have this one. It’s a medical textbook. Since you said you’re constantly updating and learning, I figured I’d get you one.” She grinned. “Also it’s fancy.”

“It is,” he studied the cover. “Thank you, babe.” He set the book aside before reaching in for a smaller bag. “Did you get me new reading glasses?”

“Yup! And a nicer case. I noticed that you accidentally knocked over your other ones and it scratched the glass a bit.” He nodded, incredibly grateful she noticed and probably knew he was too stubborn to actually get new ones. She smiled before looking a bit nervous. “There’s...one more thing in there,” she said timidly. “In the small bag.” He reached in and found the small bag that held a small jewelry box.

“Earrings?” He said when he opened it. “Onyx ones.”

“To, um, you know; match the ones you bought me.” She smiled bashfully. “You don’t gotta wear them, I know you’re attached to your hoops and we definitely don’t want anyone outside the crew knowing we’re a couple for now. But...I thought, maybe sometime in the future, we could...wear them together?”

“Absolutely,” he knew his heart leaped in her chest when she grinned so brightly.

“Yay.” She said cutely and softly. He pulled her in and kissed her.

“Thank you, love.” She flushed happily before kissing him again. He’d definitely would wear them at a later date. On their next secret date. Her birthday. Their first anniversary. Tomorrow. He loved this woman so much, he wanted to keep her for as long as he could. Living and growing old and sailing on until they longed for land, didn’t seem as scary with her by his side. He _definitely_ needed to figure out how to one up her on the next gift giving occasion. What was the next holiday?

“Oh, I almost forgot. There is one more gift,” she interrupted his thoughts innocently before reaching in between the nightstand and bed, pulling up a black gift bag.

“I feel like four gifts are far too much, Ruby.” But he took the bag and looked in it, before gaining a devious smirk. “I thought you said you didn’t get this.”

“If I had told you I did you would have focused on that before the other gifts!” She laughed when he rolled her over and laid her on the bed. “Want me to do whatever I want with you, tonight? While wearing that?” She had already turned into her seductive little self.

“No,” he leaned in and kissed her. “I want what you promised.” She raised a curious brow. “Shower me in kisses and affection _while_ wearing that.” She laughed again before pulling him in by his shirt collar and kissing him until he saw stars.


	107. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Heart Pirates, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood, Intimacy   
> Notes: The summary of the first chapter of the Law novel is up and I am P U M P E D.

This was such a pain in the ass. 

Being separated from the crew is one thing. Being separated from the crew, with injured crew members, and having to be radio silent due to loss of  _ den den mushi _ is another. 

“This feels familiar,” Shachi said flatly. “Couple of idiots; one with an open stomach and the other with no arm while another idiot’s fruit uses too much stamina and is about to pass out.”

“To be fair, I still have my arm.” Penguin grinned stupidly. 

“You two,” Law rolled his eyes. “I can control it better now.”

“Oh? So, no passing out this time? Great.” Law scoffed at Penguin. He looked terrible; the worst had passed but everyone was exhausted. Law had a few members with him, but their  _ den den mushi _ was lost, and he didn’t want to move the injured parties until it was safe. Oh yeah, they were being stalked by a bunch of oversized animals which is what got the crew  _ in the first place. _

Nobody was panicked, but everyone  _ was _ nervous. Sure they had Law, but they were also hiding in some cave because many people had been injured when caught by surprise (he  _ warned  _ them not to run off). Law wondered how long it would be until the rest of his crew came looking for them. It had been 12 hours judging by the placement of the sun and moon(s). 

“We shoulda brought Ruby,” Jean Bart grumbled and Law had to agree. His gardener had significantly improved her ability to “see” the forest. Meaning she was more likely to “see” the attack. But Law kept her on the sub to keep watch over it and the other crew members. Which wasn’t  _ totally _ a lie; she really is the best person to keep watch if he was the one on the island, and it was only  _ partially _ because she looked cute in her negligee as she slept curled up to him. He didn’t want to move her. He really needed to stop playing favorites because she was turning into a spoiled brat.

He told himself that knowing he wouldn’t stop. 

And even so, thinking about his lover wasn’t the smartest thing he should be doing. He should be watching the crew, making sure they had water and food, making sure there weren’t any worse injuries or impending threats. So, Law grunted at Jean Bart in response, he was right but there was no point in dwelling on it. Right now, what mattered was making sure everyone made it back. Injury wise, everyone should be fine by tomorrow morning (they could carry Penguin’s dumbass) threat wise? 

Hopefully nothing happens tonight. 

~~~~~

Law had forgotten what it was like to sleep on the ground. They’ve had the Tang so long that he had grown accustomed to his king sized bed. He had grown even more accustomed to the tiny space heater of a human that slept next to him every night. He was actually  _ cold  _ without Ruby. That was annoying. Not that he got much sleep  _ anyway.  _ It was actually more accurate to say he rested his eyes…for about 5 minutes.

“It still looks like they’re out there Law,” Shachi said quietly to him. “Sucks we don’t have the  _ den den mushi.” _

“Sorry,” Bepo muttered and Law rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll be fine.” He was sure of it. The crew was up and running (sans Penguin), and were ready to go. The problem was Law could very much tell that they were surrounded (thanks observation  _ haki _ ) by the animals and he could definitely take them on; as long as Bepo protected Penguin from anything that managed to pass by him. Simple enough. 

Fast forward to four hours later, lost in a jungle, heat exhaustion and dehydration setting in, oh, and now  _ he _ has an injury; things...weren’t looking good. Which is why he did  _ not _ tell the crew about his injury, no one even knew he was injured since he was able to at least stop the actual  _ external _ bleeding; he’d take care of the internal later. At least Ruby wasn’t here to nag at him about it, she’d probably drive him crazy with it.

In any case, he needed to lead his crew and get them to safety. 

And they were still lost five hours later and Law’s internal bleeding had become a little bit more than slight annoyance. 

“You’re looking pale,” Jean Bart muttered to him. Law frowned at him but didn’t say anything. “Ruby-chan is going to give you an earful.” Law grunted annoyed. 

“I’m fine,” he grumbled. “We’ll be there soon.” That was absolutely a lie. Law had no idea where he was; he’d actually love to hear Ruby bitching him out for continuing on. His told his heart to calm down, focusing on slowing its beat; being anxious and on edge wouldn’t help their situation. 

“Shit!  _ Captain! _ ” Law whipped around and saw Helmut and Uni being tackled by a giant jaguar? panther?  _ It didn’t matter _ ; his crew was in trouble. He stepped forward and immediately felt lightheaded and cursed himself. This wasn’t the time to lose it, but his blurred vision and the loss of grip on Kikoku told him he had no choice. What a shitty situation, he took a staggering breath and grounded himself. There’s no way he’d let his crew get injured, his  _ nakama _ was more important than anything. He reached out and concentrated. 

“ _ Roo _ -”

“ _ Scian Duille!” _ That giant cat’s paw came clean right off. Followed by the cat suddenly  _ flying  _ off to the side, as if it had been swatted aside. Someone landed in front of him, heels managing to audibly click even though they were on soft ground. “Next?!”  _ Ruby _ . That was Ruby and her unintelligible, pissed off, loud voice. She scoffed when that giant bear (the one bigger than Bepo, of course) charge at her. Ruby lifted her hand, her nails practically glittering in the sunset, “ _ Fíon Fionmhar.”  _ There was a lot, perhaps too much, blood as thorny vines tangled around the bear squeezing the life out of it. Its guttural cries echoed throughout the jungle until everything grew disturbingly quiet. “Alright, get these idiots onto the sub.” She called out and multiple crew members rushed out and started helping the crew. 

Ruby sighed and turned to him, kneeling down (apparently he lost his footing) and Law already was on the defense, ready to combat any lecture she had. It immediately burnt out when he saw her face. Fuck. He was so glad to see her beautiful face. Even if it was stoically hiding her irritated mood. 

“Ruby,” he grunted and she frowned.

“Don’t talk,” she said softly and nodded over to the side. “Don’t worry, captain, we’ll get you all home.” She ran her finger through the hair that had fallen in front of his forehead and stood up, taking Kikoku in her hands. “Alright, let’s go.” 

“Ruby,” he reached for her skirt, tugging on the hem as his vision blurred further. He felt someone take his hand (it had to be Ruby, no one else’s nails were as glittery) and removed it from her skirt. 

“Get our captain some help,” he heard. “He’s more injured than he’s letting on. We need to hlub opti muhm.” Law squinted, trying to decipher what was being said. Did she suddenly start speaking in her own language? What was happening?

~~~~~

“Fuck.” Law groaned and immediately ran his hand over his injured chest. When had he come back? Where even was he?

“Fuck indeed,” Ruby’s voice rang out and he opened his eyes. Bed. Bedroom. Light. Lamps. Ruby. Ruby with an expressionless gaze as she read a book in a chair with her legs reclined on their bed.

“What happened?”

“After I saved your asses, the rest of us took you all to the sub where people were doctored from most injured to least. Meaning Penguin and you were first, Doctor “I have internal bleeding but didn’t tell anyone.”” She didn’t look up from her book and her tone was neutral.  _ So she was pissed.  _

“Ah.” He sat up (hiding his flinch) and looked around the room. Kikoku in place, dirty clothes in their hamper, bottle of water and ibuprofen on the nightstand, everything cleaned and in its proper place; and Ruby reading her book. “Thanks.” Ruby shrugged.

“Just doing my job.”

“Your job is technically gardener,” he said flatly and she closed her book with a loud clap, causing him to jump.

“That’s not the one I meant,” she finally looked at him and he deflated. She wasn’t pissed. He would have  _ preferred  _ if she was pissed. She had been crying. She hid it well, but her eyes were tinged pink, and her nose was pink as well from sniffling; and she was never good at hiding things from him. “It’s my job to take care of your dumbass, as your girlfriend.” She sighed and covered her heart with her hand. “It’s like I have an alarm in my chest now, letting me know every time you’re in trouble.” Law closed his eyes. It wasn’t his heart that had been speeding in anxiety. It was hers. “I know it’s not your fault that you all were attacked and that the  _ den den mushi  _ was lost; but could you at least  _ try  _ not to cover up your injuries and worry me further?” She sighed, her shoulders sagged and there was a depressed frown on her face. Law sighed through his nose and reached for her hand that was placed on the cover of the book. Ruby’s frown grew and her bottom lip shook. “You’re such an idiot.” She cleared her throat of its tremble. 

“Come here,” he pulled her towards him and she easily crawled into bed next to him. “I’m sorry.” He murmured and ran his fingers through her hair. Or tried to. It was tangled and messy. As was the rest of her, now that he really looked at her. Her clothes were wrinkled and the same ones from when she found them. Her makeup was smeared and old, her lips barely stained with the soft pink from the previous day; chewed on and barely stopped bleeding. “You’re a mess,” he teased her gently. 

“I know,” she said sadly. “I was so worried about you all. Your heart kept skipping and racing and then suddenly slowing down; I didn’t know what to do.” She swallowed and let out a breath. “Please don’t leave me as soon as you’ve become mine.” She sounded small and  _ scared.  _ Nothing like the woman who literally killed a giant bear without even  _ touching  _ it.

Law dipped his head down and nuzzled her nose, closing his eyes as he concentrated on her heartbeat. It felt smaller than his own; a small pitter patter compared to what seemed so heavy, like those large church bells in the cathedral back in Flevance. He needed to memorize this feeling that was so foreign in his own chest. It was something to protect. Something to remind him that he needed to look out for himself, not just to carry out Cora-san’s will, not just for his own sake, but because someone  _ loves _ him in the here and now. Not in the past and not in the unforeseen future;  _ now.  _

“I’m sorry,” he repeated and kissed her closed, wet eyelids. “I didn’t mean to worry you; I should have been more careful and said something.” Ruby made a noise of acknowledgement before wrapping her arms around his back. “I love you,” he murmured. 

“Love you, too.” She took in a breath. “I’ve gone and made you soft, haven’t I?” She chuckled sadly and he stared down at her. 

“Maybe,” he said and she looked up. “I suppose it’s fine if it’s just with you.” Ruby chuckled again, a small (relieved) smile growing. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers; both of which were far too dry. Ruby let out a small breath onto his lips when he pulled back and her frown was back. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t hurt her; he  _ scared  _ her. He thought back to months ago, her bloody body laying before him as she whispered how happy she was that she was with him. “I won’t worry you like this again.” He meant every word. He would do what he could to make sure her little pittering heart would only beat wildly when she was happy; when he made her flustered; when he kissed her in not so secret places; in the middle of the night when their bodies melted together and it was just  _ them _ . He kissed her again pressing their lips together desperately; Ruby’s hands finding his hair, gripping it in her fingers. 

He knew that he was injured. He knew that they absolutely should not have sex. He also knew that they had trouble telling each other no; not when they so desperately needed each other. He sucked on her bottom lip, irritating a cut and causing her to bleed again. He held her as she curled around him and pulled her lips away, taking a breath. 

There was protest ready on her lips, her tongue about to scold them both. Her shaky hands caressed his back, fingering forgotten scars with her chewed on fingernails. So, he laid her down, letting that protest die on her lips; letting her tongue wish for him instead of rationality. Her hands gripped his arms, thumbs pressing into his muscles as if he’d disappear if she didn’t. 

He stared down at her greedily, a heated tension between them. He wondered what his heart was doing in her chest briefly before realizing he already knew. It was like every other time they’ve been intimate; racing and jumping. No different from her own. He looked over her exposed exposed skin; freckles like constellations, scars begging to be kissed, muscles taut, hips perfectly shaped for his hands. He leaned down and kissed her,

“I’m going to get you naked now,” he told her lips and her lips curled into an amused smirk.

“What is this, our first time?” She teased him, but had that soft look in her eyes. The kind that made him fall in love all over again. He bit her lip, feeling her grip tighten on his arms. 

“Hush, you.” She giggled and he let go of her lip. “I love you, you know that?”

“I know. Just be less stupid from now on.”

“That’s a tall fucking order, you know.” She laughed at him, the depression from earlier slowly easing away. 

“Oh gosh,” she giggled. “Hold me, would you? I want to be cuddled.” He snorted at her. “Get me naked first, though.”

“Of course. Can’t have the clothes in the way for later.” She smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her again, only to be gently held instead. Her fingers pressed into his back and he blinked confused before closing his eyes and placing his forehead on hers. “I won’t leave,” he murmured. “I’ll always be here to protect you.” She leaned in and nuzzled his nose. They held onto each other silently, leaning into one another. He opened his eyes, reaching over to the wall panel and dimming the lights. “I love you,” he whispered. She nipped his bottom lip before kissing him. She pulled away, with her eyes closed and flush on her cheeks. She let out a breath and opened her eyes; emotions swimming in them. The most prevalent one was just “please.”  _ Please take care of yourself. _ Law leaned his forehead against hers again, staring into her eyes. She let out a breath, warm against his lips, a ghost of a smirk playing on hers. 

“Show me.”


	108. Build Me Up From Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Shachi, Ikkaku, Penguin, Jean Bart  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Hospital, Death, Light Sexual Themes, Loss, Heartache  
> Notes: None

Ruby woke up in a world of pain. Like head to toe. Every breath was painful. She whimpered and opened her eyes only to immediately close them due to the bright lights. Where was Law? Was he okay? She needed him. She needed him right now.

“Law?” She called out for him, crying in pain.

“I’m here.” She felt his hand stroke her hair. “You’re okay, you’re in the hospital.” She felt a sob bubble up in her chest. _What happened?_

“Law, help me,” she felt her body start to shake in pain and fear. She started to reach out for him but it hurt far too much; causing her to cry.

“You’re okay,” he repeated. “Calm down, its okay.” He said gently, caressing her cheek.

“What’s happening? It’s too bright I can’t see. Law, where are you?” She felt his warm hand take hers and squeeze it before bringing it to his lips. She felt the IV in her arm and the oximeter on her finger.

“I’m here, don’t cry, Ruby. It’s okay,” he shushed her, rubbing her hand with his thumbs. She was in so much pain, she squeezed Law’s hand desperately, terrified of what was happening. “You’re okay,” he said again. “Don’t panic, it’s alright.” She squeezed his hand tighter when she felt him shift. “I’m not going anywhere.” She bit her lip and tears started to fall. She was scared. She was in pain, she couldn’t tell where she was, and Law wasn’t saying anything helpful. Her head was pounding and started to sob, squeezing his hand as became more and more terrified. He kept shushing her, rubbing her hand until she felt herself become incredibly groggy, like she was going to pass out. She knew this feeling. She had been drugged.

“H-help,” she cried softly. She felt a hand stroke her hair, gently. She quickly started to lose consciousness as she cried, clinging to whoever was whispering that she wasn’t alone in her ear.

~~~~~

“Cap,” Penguin called to Law, who didn’t respond. “Captain?” He frowned. “ _Law_.” Penguin sighed when Law jumped.

“What is it?” He croaked. He looked terrible. Holding onto Ruby’s hand as the sedative kicked in; Penguin couldn’t actually remember the last time Law had left his chair next to her side.

“You need to sleep. I can watch her,” Penguin looked over to Ruby who was stable and asleep.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” Penguin said firmly. “You’re emotional and exhausted, and emotionally exhausted. You didn’t even take a break after her surgery. She’s _fine_. You made sure of that, so sleep while she‘s sleeping.”

“What if-”

“You trained the medical team, trust us.” Penguin looked back to Ruby and then to Law. “You can sleep in here, if you want. Just _sleep_. She won’t forgive you if you wear yourself out over this.”

“She _died_.”

“For three minutes, and it was just her heart. Ikkaku kept oxygen going into her body until we showed up. Her heart didn’t even stop until-”

“Penguin, I felt her heart stop _in my chest_.” Penguin paused and closed his eyes.

“I know,” he said quietly. “Law, you know shit like this can happen. Freak accidents happen. It’s no ones fault.”

“I know.”

“And...you know Ikkaku is hurting the most right now. You need to talk to her, because she’s blaming herself and she needs to hear _from you_ that it’s not.” Law closed his eyes and nodded.

“I’ll go talk to her.”

“And then you’ll sleep.” Penguin said firmly. “Ruby is going to kick your ass if you continue to stay up the way you are.” Law nodded before standing up, swaying due to his fucking exhaustion. “If she wakes up you’ll be the first to know, now go.”

~~~~~

“Ikkaku, it’s not your fault.” Jean Bart said. Ikkaku shook her head; her face was buried in her knees as she cried.

“I should’ve been more careful. I should have known better.”

“Ikkaku, it was a freak accident. Shit happens. Ruby goes in there all the time and-” Ikkaku lifted her face up when Jean Bart stopped. She immediately frowned deeper than before. It was Law. “I’ll let you two talk.” Ikkaku turned her head to him, ready to protest on her lips but he was already walking away, and her captain was already at her bed.

“Can I sit?” He asked quietly. Ikkaku nodded stiffly, taking in his appearance. He hadn’t gotten any sleep. No doubt after the surgery, he had to have been exhausted; but he pushed forward and kept himself awake, waiting for the chance to talk to Ruby.

“Is she okay?”

“She’s stable.” He sat down next to her on her bed. “She woke up,” Ikkaku’s eyes widened.

“Wh-What did she say?” She leaned in and sniffed.

“She was confused and scared. She doesn’t remember what happened yet. We had to sedate her because she started to panic.” Ikkaku nodded and felt her hands shake. “It’s not your fault, Ikkaku.”

“Yes it is,” she cried softly. “If she hadn’t been in the boiler room with me...if I had been paying attention,” she took a breath. “I’m so sorry captain, Ruby got hurt because of my incompetence.”

“You don’t need to apologize, let alone to me,” he said calmly. “And you’re not incompetent, you’re the Polar Tang’s head engineer, don’t sell yourself short, Ikkaku.” He was firm with his words but encouraging as well. “Sometimes...accidents that are out of our control happen.”

“But-Ruby,” she started to cry. “I should’ve been the one who got hurt, not her.”

“If Ruby hadn’t been in there, then it would’ve been you who got hurt,” he confirmed for her. “But, that would mean there wouldn’t have been anyone to sound the alarm. Ikkaku, you would have died and we might not have found you in time. Imagine how devastated Ruby would be if you had died.” Law wrapped his arm around her shoulders encouragingly. “You’re the first one who really made a connection with her. She loves you so much, and you know she’d never blame you.” Ikkaku covered her mouth and cried, leaning into her captain.

“I’m so sorry,” she wheezed.

“It’s alright, you’re alright.” He murmured as they hugged.

~~~~~

“How’s the pain, Ruby?” Shachi asked as Penguin checked her vitals.

“Eight.”

“On a scale of?”

“Ten.” Shachi snorted at her.

“Well, that’s better than earlier.” He nodded to Penguin, who adjusted the dosage of her morphine.

“That’s not another sedative, is it?” Ruby asked warily.

“No, you’re not freaking out this time, so we don’t have to sedate you,” Shachi said and took off his gloves. “Also, we told Law we’d wake him when you were awake, but we wanted to get you settled and cleaned up at least a little before we woke him. He’s been waiting for you to wake up since he finished surgery.” Ruby looked at Law, passed out in a chair.

“Do you have to wake him? He looks like he hasn’t gotten any sleep. How long has it been since I’ve been in here? And what happened?”

“Yes. He hasn’t. You’ve been in here for three days. There was an accident in the boiler room,” Shachi said calmly. “You don’t remember anything?” Ruby shook her head.

“The last thing I remember was,” she paused and shifted. “It was saying goodbye to Law in our bathroom.”

“That far back? Well, that’s unsurprising; you hit your head pretty hard and-”

“Wait, you said boiler room. Where’s Ikkaku? Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, Ruby. She wasn’t injured and thanks to her haste, we were able to get to you in time. You were only dead for a little bit.” Shachi grinned at her and she smiled softly in response. “Well, you’re looking better and set up, let’s go ahead and wake up our beloved captain, shall we?”

~~~~~

“Do you need anything,” Law asked Ruby as he nervously held her hand. “Water or?” She smiled gently at him.

“Water sounds nice.” He nodded and stood up, walking to the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. He grabbed a paper cup and walked back over to Ruby, who still had a soft smile on her face. He took in breath and placed the cup on the tray and poured water into it for her. Or tried to. His hands were so unstable and shaky that water barely got into the cup. “Law, I can do it if you’re tired.” She said kindly and reached over for the cup, her fingers brushing against his wet hand.

“I’m not tired,” he argued and took her hand in his. “I’m frustrated and I’m stressed.” He frowned down at her. Her eyes were bruised, her skin was pale, her lips dry. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Your heart stopped in my chest. I’m not okay, Ruby. I-I,” he covered his eyes with his hand and bit his lip. He felt Ruby bring his other hand to her lips and kiss his knuckles.

“Lay with me, love.” He removed his hand from his face and looked down at her.

“I shouldn’t I-”

“Law,” there was a bit of laughter in her voice. “Remember the last time I asked you to lay with me in a hospital bed?” He stared down at her, images of her gripping his belt loop and the desperate look in her eyes played in his mind. “Same reason?”

“Yes,” he said weakly, ready to throw that reasoning out the window. “But this time I’m not afraid to say that I love you,” he gripped her pale hand his. He kissed each of her fingers, letting out a shaky breath that matched his shaking hands. “I-” Law was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ruby looked from him to the door. “Yes?” He called.

“Uh s-sorry,” Ikkaku poked her head in the door. “I just wanted to see how...Ruby! You’re awake!” Ruby smiled at Ikkaku as she rushed in. Law sighed softly and sat in his chair, watching Ikkaku go to Ruby in tears, hugging her neck. Ruby smiled and rubbed Ikkaku’s  back telling her everything was okay. Law closed his eyes and gripped the arm of his chair.

Looks like he’d have to wait his turn, after all.

~~~~~

“Law,” Ruby called softly. Unfortunately, their conversation had to be put on pause when Ikkaku came in. It wasn’t malicious, but Ikkaku forced her way in and Law had been practically pushed aside by her. Ruby was worried about him. He looked exhausted. He looked awful; like he hadn’t slept or even left this room for the three days she’s been in and out of consciousness. Law looked up to her from his gaze on the floor. She reached out her hand to his, beckoning him to take it.

And he did without hesitation; bringing the back of her hand to his forehead as if he were praying to her. The room was quiet, even the beeping of the heart monitor seemed to be drowned out. Her heart had been taken out for resuscitation purposes and hadn’t been put back in Law’s chest quite yet. Ruby knew she still had his heart, from the sporadic and anxiety ridden beats that she felt in her chest.

“I want you to myself for the rest of the night.” He said and Ruby blinked down at him. He cleared his throat and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm slowly. Ruby frowned deeply and brought her fingers to his cheek cupping and rubbing her thumb on it. Her heart was breaking for him and how broken he looked. “Don’t do that to me again.”

“Law,” she whispered and tried to sit up. She wanted him to hold her; she needed to be in his arms.

“Don’t,” he stood and pressed her down gently. He had immediately switched from worried boyfriend to her doctor, but once she was down he deflated just as quickly. “Don’t.” He repeated. Ruby opened her mouth before closing it; she took him in. His eyes were weary and swollen, eyeliner long since smeared and wiped off. Facial hair was growing out in ways he took care of daily. His entire being was forlorn and sagging. Hair was greasy and a mess, clothes disheveled; his normally steady hands trembling. This wasn’t one of the 11 Supernovas that were taking the Grand Line by storm. This wasn’t the Warlord Trafalgar Law. This wasn’t even Trafalgar D. Law. This was a man who came too close to losing his lover, and was hurting over it.

“Law,” she called him softly. “Lay with me, love.” She said it again, knowing there wouldn’t be protest this time. And as she had predicted, he took off his shoes and his hoodie. He crawled into the bed, curling at her side. Ruby turned her head and rubbed her nose against his. “I’m alive.” He let out a strangled breath and bit back a sob; but Ruby knew him well enough to know that he was barely holding it together. She turned into him and they reacted in sync, hands and legs tangling together, noses touching, lips brushing against each other.

They laid like that, forehead to forehead, ignoring the beeping of the equipment. Letting the dim lights of the medical ward and their mingled breathing lull them to sleep as they clung to each other desperately, reminded of their mortality in the worst of ways.

~~~~~

“Careful,” Law said when Ruby started to do her daily stretches in their room. “You don’t want to over exert yourself.” Ruby smiled gratefully.

“Hon, I’m fine. Look,” she bent over to touch her toes. “See, I’m alright!” Law eyed her and walked over, taking her waist in his hands and helped her stand back up straight.

“Yeah, you’re fine,” he said sarcastically. He rubbed her back and she grinned.

“Alright, alright.” Thankfully, she gave in; giving him a hug instead of trying to stretch again.

“You’ve only been out of the hospital for a few days, at least allow yourself to relax.” He murmured his lecture to her.

“But it’s boring,” she whined. “What am I supposed to do? I’ve already read a lot of books and you won’t even wait on me hand and foot to at least make it entertaining.”

“Did you suddenly forget I’m your captain?”

“No. I’m your girlfriend, though, so who's really in charge?” Law allowed himself to smile down at her.

“Up for debate.” He leaned down and kissed her nose, earning him a giggle. He pulled her closer and she tilted her head up, every obviously wanting a kiss. Which he obliged, of course. He chastely kissed her before rubbing their noses together. This earned him a pout.

“I know you said no sex until full recovery but you can at least kiss me more than that.”

“Nope,” he gave her a quick peck. “Come to bed, I’ll rub your shoulders.” Her pout only grew.

“Fine, I guess.”

“Come on, spoiled brat.” He picked her up, earning him a grin and her face buried in his neck happily. He laid her down, kissing her forehead before leaning over and helping her take off her tank top. He stared down at her briefly, checking for any signs of injury or irritation. “Alright, sit up.” She did so, allowing him to crawl behind her and massage her shoulders. The room was silent, only Ruby’s relaxed humming could be heard in their room. “Still no memory?” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

“Not really,” she sighed. “Bits and pieces. Like I said, the last thing I really remember was us in the bathroom.”

“Yeah, Shachi said the last thing you remember was us saying goodbye.”

“Well, yeah. That’s what I told him. Didn’t want to say it was that I went down on you in the shower.” Law rolled his eyes with a grin before kissing her shoulder.

“Good to know that I made an impression.” Ruby snorted and snuggled into him.

“Should’ve just gone with what I originally said, now I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“ _I_ think it’s impressive that my-oi, knock it off,” he tried not to chuckle when she grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head.

“Don’t be obscene,” she giggled and he kissed her ear.

“You like me this way,” he kissed her again and tightened his grip on her. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Mr. “I’m being far more affectionate than usual.””

“I’m always affectionate.”

“Only when you’re tired.”

“I’m always tired.” Ruby snorted and he smirked, placing a kiss on her neck. “Do you want me to be more affectionate?”

“Huh? Why do you ask?” She turned around and looked at him curiously. Law frowned and lifted his hand to run his finger through her hair.

“I…” he stopped and Ruby continued to stare at him confused. “I just don’t want to disappoint you, in the end.” He admitted quietly. Ruby continued staring at him, although her confusion had lifted. She took his hand from her hair and brought it to her lips.

“I love you the way you are,” she smiled encouragingly. “You’d never disappoint me.” She reached for his face and leaned in to kiss him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of her lips on his. “And what’s with all this “in the end” crap? I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me now.” He dared to smile, earning him another kiss.

“Well, of all the things to be stuck with, you’re the least irritating.” Ruby laughed at him.

“That’s some high praise. I know how irritating I can get.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. He rubbed her arms with his thumbs, their foreheads touching. Law closed his eyes, glad that she was _here_ and _alive_. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered to him like she could hear his thoughts. Law opened his eyes and stared into her brown ones. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in her eyes, giving him his own confidence. He reached around her pulled her in close, embracing her with all his strength.

“Thanks.”


	109. Woman Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Kissing  
> Notes: None

“Hey,” Ruby pounced on Law. Or she tried to, he had started to begin to predict her pouncings and would always move in time, leaving her bouncing on their bed. 

“Yes?” He continued to write notes in his large notebook, looking cutely through his reading glasses. 

“What about me is attractive to you?” Law looked over to her with an expression that said “ _ really _ ?”.

“Is it not obvious?” Ruby shrugged and he raised a brow. “Your face is pretty nice.”

“Thanks,” she snorted. Law paused and closed his notes before putting them on the nightstand. He reached out and pulled her face towards his with her chin in his fingers. Ruby blinked right before he kissed her and then pulled away. “Those are good.”

“My lips? Really?”

“Not many people have seen them do what I’ve seen them do.” Ruby bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“Alright, we all know how much you love head.”

““We?” And here I was thinking this was monogamous.” Ruby snorted and pushed his face away. “It’s not  _ just _ how good you are at oral, it does help, though.”

“Law, I didn’t go down on you until after a week of dating.”

“True, your hands are nice too.” Ruby rolled her eyes and laid on her back. “Your eyes.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he said gently. “They’re what first drew me me to you. I wanted to be the one who held your gaze.”

“You already did, you were just oblivious.”

“And you weren’t? I stared at your ass all the time.” He laid down next to her and pulled her to his chest. “At least twice daily,” for emphasis, he squeezed her butt. Ruby snorted and snuggled to his chest. “I wanted you to sit in my lap so many times, I felt like I took too many cold showers.” Ruby laughed and nuzzled his nose. 

“And now?”

“Now I get to pull you into my lap whenever I want.”

“It is a nice seat, I’ll admit.” Law grinned and kissed her

“I hope you aren’t still insecure about my attraction to you,” he said with concern. 

“Not always,” she admitted. “But sometimes I get into that mood, you know? The one where I hate myself.” Law frowned and nuzzled her nose. Ruby closed her eyes and leaned into him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not especially…”

“But?”

“I probably should,” she opened her eyes and laid on her back. Law leaned in and laid his hand on her stomach. “It’s that, “I wish I looked less like I had to struggle to survive” thing.”

“I see,” Law looked like he’d say something else, but kept quiet. 

“I mean, I know my stomach is nice and my butt looks good but…”

“And your legs are shapely, and your arms could break me in half.” Ruby snorted. 

“I wouldn’t break you in half, who’d snuggle with me then?”

“Ikkaku, pretty sure she loves you more than I do.”

“Didn’t know it was a competition.”

“Of course it is, and I’m winning.” Ruby laughed and closed her eyes. 

“Are you now?”

“Absolutely.” She felt his knuckles brush against her cheek. “I’m the one who you fell for, I’m definitely the one winning.” Ruby smiled brightly. 

“Gross.”

“Incredibly.” She felt him kiss her cheek. “Still feeling bad?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I  _ know _ you’re attracted to me I just...I wish  _ I _ saw myself as attractive. I want lingerie to look cute on me and stuff.”

“Oh it does, trust me.” Ruby snorted at him. 

“Law, you’re ridiculous. You’d say I’d look good in a potato sack.”

“I think you’d look good  _ naked _ , if we're being honest.” Ruby giggled and opened her eyes before flushing. He had that intense look in his eyes, the one that told her that he was hers and she could do whatever she wanted to him and he’d thank her for it. 

“What’s on your mind?” She asked quietly, acting as if she wasn’t completely flustered just from a look. 

“My future.” He said and Ruby’s eyebrows lifted. 

“Oh?” Admittedly, they hadn’t spoke much about the future beyond “kill Doflamingo.” It kinda worried her; she didn’t know if that meant he had ever seen a future past that. 

“Yeah,” he laid on his back next to her. “I was thinking, later on, one day; we could live somewhere where you had the opportunity to relax and be soft like you want.” Ruby blinked and looked to her side. 

“I’m there?” He looked at her strangely. 

“Of course? Why wouldn’t you be?” Ruby blinked again before leaning in and kissing him deeply. She felt him stop in surprise for half a second before wrapping his arms around her, immediately giving as much effort and passion into the kiss as she presented. She pressed him down and laid on top of him, kissing him until she was completely breathless. 

“I love you, you dumb softie.” She breathed out happily.

“I lo-” she cut him off with another kiss, biting on his bottom lip and sucking on it. He grunted in approval, hands sliding down her back to her ass, groping and rubbing. Ruby broke away, pulling his lip with her, happily feeling the shaky breath he gave off. “Fuck, I’ll tell you even more about our future if you keep kissing me like that.” Ruby laughed and nipped his chin. 

“Later,” she smirked. “Right now, I want you to show me how attractive you think I am.” Law got a dangerous look in his eyes that warmed her body from head to toe. He pulled her face to his, gripping her hair tightly in his hand. Ruby hummed happily, letting him roughly kiss her the way she loved. He pulled her back by her hair, and she breathed out with a growing smirk. 

“This will be fun.”


	110. Dinner Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Sex stuff  
> Notes: Very short

Law watched Ruby walk out of his bathroom with an amused smirk. She looked so goddamn sexy wearing one of his button ups (not buttoned) and a pink lacy thong. 

“Ruby,” he called. 

“Hm?”

“Come here.” Ruby raised a brow but walked over. He took her hand and kissed it, before pulling her into the bed and on top of him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she smiled happily. 

“You also look fucking hot in my shirt.”

“Yes, I could tell you approved; I  _ am _ laying on top of you.” She sat up on top of him. Law reached for her chest, running his hand over the exposed skin. “Law,  _ daor _ , I love you  _ and  _ I love having sex with you; but we just went a couple rounds and I’m  _ hungry _ .” She pouted and he chuckled.

“Alright, alright,” he sat up and Ruby rolled off of him, standing up and looking for the shorts she was wearing earlier. 

“What do you want?” She asked. “I can make ya dinner.”

“I’d love to have  _ you _ for dinner.” Ruby snorted and looked at him expecting an actual answer. “I dunno, surprise me.”

“Alright, a sandwich.”

“Absolutely not.” Ruby giggled and pulled on her shorts before buttoning up the shirt. 

“Soup?”

“Yes, that squash one you made a few weeks ago.”

“Hmm, alright, that’s simple enough. Come with me,” she reached for his hand and started to pull him up. 

“I’m still naked,” he chuckled. 

“Well, get dressed it’s time to eat.” Law rolled his eyes with a smirk, contently listening to her talk about dinner as he pulled on some underwear. 


	111. Devoted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Note: none

Tattoos were common among pirates. Many put their Jolly Roger on their bodies; some just put things that were aesthetically pleasing, finally, there were those who would get ones that were meaningful. Ruby was the second type; all of her tattoos were done because she wanted flowers and vines on her body. That’s actually not _wholly_  true. The anemones and rhododendrons on her butt and back may or may not have done when she was drunk and in her majorly depressed stage.

As of recently, she had been wanting a new tattoo. A year of being on the crew and 7 months of being in a relationship with Law felt like a good opportunity to get a new one. It also meant she’d get her first meaningful tattoo. She wasn’t going to get the Jolly Roger, no her lover had that covered for her on his back. She wanted something that flowed with her body more, something that fit _her._ Plus, as they drew closer and closer to Law’s revenge, she had a feeling she’d be going undercover and it definitely wouldn’t help to have her loyalties literally tattooed on her

Luckily, picking out Law’s tattoo was easy. She had figured it out as soon as she decided she wanted to get one for him. The crew was something she had to think about. She didn’t want to get individual ones, she loved them all but she already had many tattoo’s and that would be far too much work. After about half an hour thought, she figured it out.

Daffodils and a dove. Easy enough.

“Heeeeey,” she poked her head into her lover’s study.

“Hi,” he gave her a ghost of a smirk.

“Can you do me a favor, my love?”

“Oh, “my love” huh? Must be a big favor,” he teased her and rested his chin in his hand. “What can I do for you, babe?”

“You do tattoos, right?”

“You’re wanting another?” He asked curiously. “Or a touch up? I know you were mentioning it the other day.”

“First, I cannot believe you paid attention to me mumbling to myself as I stood naked in the mirror.” He chuckled at her. “Secondly, yes to both. Pretty much all of mine need touch ups and I was wanting to add to my sleeve.”

“I can do that,” he stood up. “You want to right now?”

“Yeah, that works,” she hopped over to him and he immediately caught her.

“Stop being cute,” he kissed her forehead. “You know what you want, I assume?”

“Yup.

“Alright,” he let her go. “Let’s go ahead and head to the medbay, then.”

~~~~~

“So, while you’re here, with a needle in your ass,” Law teased her. “What did you decide on?”

“Daffodils,” she said staring at the wall. “And a dove.”

“Oh? I suppose that fits the sleeve fairly well.”

“Well,” she smiled. “Daffodils mean a new start and doves mean freedom. I’ve been with the crew for about a year now, it felt fitting.” She couldn’t see it, but she felt his smile.

“It is fitting.” He agreed softly.

“But you have to do a lot of daffodils, not just one.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause one means unrequited love.”

“Well, we certainly can’t have that can we?” She loved that tone. The one that said he was happy and filled her chest with warmth. “So, you gonna tell me what these mean?”

“The ones you’re retouching at the moment?”

“Yep.”

“No.”

“ _Oh_? Is that embarrassment I hear?”

“Law, don’t be mean to your girlfriend.”

“Who else am I supposed to be mean to?” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Forsaken and beware.”

“Why would you say that about your ass?” Ruby grinned, holding back her laughter.

“Don’t make me laugh when you’re doing that, you’ll make me make you fuck up.” He chuckled at her, never once slipping as they carried on their conversation.

~~~~~

“Ruby-chan,” Bepo cried, holding her tightly. “That’s so nice!”

“Thanks,” She wheezed. “It was fitting,” she smiled at him and her crew (they were crying, it was gross...and flattering). “I mean most of us are  pretty tattooed up, and I was needing touch ups anyway.” Everyone on the crew had tattoos. The only one who really didn’t was Jean Bart and she was not about to tell him otherwise. He told her of his old ones, as a pirate captain, were fading and he had no plans to retouch them, and the only new one he had was the one Law gave him to cover his brand. She smiled (and winced a bit) when they all hugged her, giving her her thanks and telling her how happy they were she joined their crew

~~~~~

“I have a surprise for you,” Ruby said lightly as she took off her jeans.

“These are the best surprises,” Law said and she giggled.

“Not that, hon.” He grinned at her. “Here,” she lifted her foot up and he caught it. He stared at her foot, rotating her ankle and barely ghosted over her new tattoos on her ankles. She started to grow a little nervous as he looked at her ankles silently.

“You did this for me?” He finally asked.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Is this alright?”

“Yeah,” he let her foot go and she set next to him on the bed. “Did you know what they’re from?”

“I asked Shachi and Penguin,” she explained. “I always liked the ones on your shoulders so I wanted to know if they had meaning. When they said that the soldiers from Flevance had them…I figured it was your sense of home.” She leaned into his nose, letting him nuzzle her.

“Bold of you to assume that you’re my home now.” Ruby snorted and pushed his face away.

“I _meant_ that I found a home in _you_ , you jerk.” He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you. I do love it,” he kissed her cheek again. “And you too, I guess.”

“I love you, too; I guess.” They kissed gently before he pulled away, a little abruptly. “Yeah?”

“I have a question.”

“Go for it.”

“Can I clean the tattoo’s up?”

“God _yes_ ,” they both sighed relieved. “I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn’t want you to do it. But I really like how precise you are, since you’re a neurotic bastard and all.”

“If it works,” he kissed her forehead and she hugged him tightly.

And it did.


	112. Shatter Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ikkaku, Jun, Law, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Poison, Injuries  
> Notes: so the way I see it, until Oda gives us all of their names, I’m just gonna keep adding to the group.

The thing about Law being both a Warlord and a doctor, it meant that sometimes he had to perform surgeries on marines.

Ikkaku wasn’t part of the medical team. She was maintenance and mechanics. Her little secret engineering degree was known by three whole people. Law, Ruby, and Jean Bart. No one else knew and no one else needed to know. Everyone had their title on the crew, no one was technically a “grunt.” Example: Ruby was the gardener. Shachi was a nurse. Bepo was navigator. And so on and so forth.

Back to the doctor of the crew.

Ikkaku stared at Ruby’s _neutral_ expression, as she so called it. Anyone and everyone on the crew knew she was upset, as she always got when they were called upon by the government. But Law wasn’t about to lose his title, it was too important to taking down Doflamingo. So, he really did play the government’s dog when it came down to it.

And it _pissed_ Ruby off. It’s not that she didn’t understand. And it’s not like she didn’t know; in fact, by now, everyone was sure she knew things about Law that not even Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin knew. But it didn’t stop her from letting everyone know she disapproved and was upset.

In the end, the captain’s word would always win; no matter who thought that Ruby was _actually_ in charge. Law had the final say in everything. Law was the one who made the final decisions and expected everyone to follow them. As they should; _because he was captain._

Ikkaku and Ruby stood behind the medical team, watching them evaluate the injured/maimed/dying marines. Most of the soldiers eyes were on Law, he was the strongest and the most dangerous. But nobody missed the few that watched Ruby like a hawk. This was the woman who destroyed a marine base. This was the woman who destroyed a black market headquarters. This was the woman who survived the government trying to wipe her from existence. If anything, the insignificant soldiers should be terrified of Ruby, not Law. Law wouldn’t lose his title; but Ruby had a temper and one wrong step could cause chaos.

“I’ll do what I can,” Law spoke up and Ikkaku didn’t miss Ruby’s twitching lips. “I’ll need rooms and some equipment.”

“What about staff?” The marine who was in charge asked.

“I have my crew, who I’ve trained myself. They’re better than whoever you have to offer.” Nobody missed the annoyed eyebrow that marine had; but no one had the balls to argue against the Surgeon of Death.

Except one person.

And she was on his own crew.

After rolls and jobs had been given, hospital rooms assigned, and everyone was in position; that’s when Ikkaku heard the heated yet whispered argument between the two bullheaded idiots.

“Quit being a brat,” Law snapped. “I don’t like this either, but it’s something I have to do. It’s called being an adult, Ruby.”

“You don’t _have_ to do shit, Law. There’s always another way. Letting the government treat us like fucking welcome mats isn’t getting you anywhere.”

“I need the resources and you need to get over it. I don’t care how upset or uncomfortable you are, this is happening. Go back to the sub if you’re going to act like this; I don’t want to deal with you or your complaints.” Ikkaku heard a scoff and heels stomping away. No, towards her. Ikkaku immediately made it to look like she hadn’t been eavesdropping as Ruby stormed by, a depressingly distressed look on her face. When she was gone, Ikkaku stole a glance at her captain, who looked as equally distressed as his partner but quickly covered it up with his usual frown when he was approached by marines.

Ikkaku had to wonder what their arguments were like now that they had each other’s hearts in their chests. But that didn’t matter now. What mattered was Law doing his job and everyone staying out of his way.

And things went Law’s way, as they usually did. The marines were in their beds, recovering from surgery, under strict guard. The Heart Pirate team looked exhausted, even their captain; but it was well hidden. There was only _one_ blip on the radar.

“This woman was far more critically injured than the others,” Law said flatly. The Heart Pirates, sans Ruby, all looked curiously at their captain. “We’ll put her on my sub, I have better equipment there.”

That almost caused a riot. Which, in hindsight, Ikkaku understood. They were still pirates. They were still dangerous. The navy and government still hated them. There was obvious discomfort within the pirates, but they knew better than to complain (again, sans Ruby). The _marines_ however; the marines had no problem complaining and bitching and yelling at the pirates and their superior officer, who was silent.

“Fine,” he spoke up. Which made those marines complain _more._ “ _Enough_ ,” he yelled. “Trafalgar doesn’t want to lose his title. He won’t harm Jun. If he planned on hurting or killing you all, he would’ve already done it.” All the marines looked wary, no thanks to Law’s wide smirk.

The non-medical team, who weren’t already on the Tang, went in first; explaining to those who didn’t know the situation already what was happening. They elected Ikkaku to tell Ruby, saying she would incur the least amount of wrath. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the greenhouse, where Ruby was no doubt pouting.

“Ruby?” Ikkaku knocked and opened the door. She looked over the greenhouse, many plants had become overgrown and tangled. “I don’t suppose you’re in here?”

“I am,” she cleared her throat. “Sorry about the mess, I’m cleaning it up. My temper got the best of me.” She said it calmly enough, and most of the plants started to shrink down to reasonable sizes. “What brings you here Ikkaku? Are we finally leaving?”

“That’s why I came to talk to you about. We’re not leaving yet.” Ruby’s eyes hardened and her calm expression betrayed her. She was still pissed.

“Why?”

“There’s a marine who’s close to dying. Captain decided to-”

“They’re on the Tang, aren’t they?”

“Yes.” Ikkaku didn’t back down. Ruby was her best friend, and she wasn’t afraid of her. Law and Ruby may have a special connection, but so did Ruby and her. And Ruby _was_ being brat.

“I see.” She frowned and closed her eyes. The plants continued to shrink, no overgrowth appeared. That was all she said, as she opened her eyes and stared down at her own flower creation, caressing the petals softly.

“What’s the meaning behind that flower?” Ikkaku changed the subject. “I’ve noticed more and more around.”

“Law likes them,” she said softly. “After I drowned and was back in working order, he came to check on me in here. I asked him what he thought and he said they were pretty.”

“Are you sure he wasn’t calling _you_ pretty, and using the flower as a cover up?” Ruby paused for a moment before a ghost of a smile graced her features. Ikkaku felt a small wash of relief. Ruby had calmed down, at least slightly; and she wasn’t throwing a fit over the marine. Their silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Ruby?” It was Law. Ikkaku looked to Ruby, who’s distressed expression was back.

“I’ll see you later, Ruby.” Ikkaku made their decision for them; they needed to talk. Ikkaku opened the door and sidestepped their captain. He barely acknowledged her, (she really didn’t blame him) and stepped into the greenhouse closing the door behind him. Ikkaku was a snoop, she knew. She had been warned about it hundreds of times. However, she debated whether or not she should listen to their conversation. They had both looked depressed after that fight. Ruby probably feeling betrayed and Law feeling like Ruby didn’t trust him. She decided to leave; it was their business, not hers, and some things can remain private.

Besides, she wanted to see this marine who was so close to death that Law would allow them on his ship.

~~~~~

“I’m no medical expert,” Ikkaku said from the doorway. “But shouldn't you be resting? Not trying to escape?” The marine looked up to her and frowned. Granted, the woman hadn’t left the bed yet, she was struggling with the IV.

“What am I doing here?”

“My captain said you were in critical condition and needed our own equipment.” The marine looked around the room with a frown.

“I don’t feel critical.” Ikkaku shrugged.

“Like I said, I’m not part of the medical team, so you’re asking the wrong person.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I didn’t feel like dealing with a couple of idiots,” she said flatly. “Besides, I wanted to see the woman who is keeping us on land longer than need be.” The marine scoffed at her and Ikkaku grinned. “Don’t like us?”

“You’re _pirates.”_

“Yes, but aren’t we technically on the same side?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, pirate,” she hissed and Ikkaku’s grin grew before the woman crumpled over in pain. _Shit_. Ikkaku hit the help button on the wall, hopefully someone would hurry.

And hurry they did. Or Law did, followed in tow by Ruby. Ikkaku could only assume that they had or were working things out. They both looked like they calmed down.

“What happened,” Law asked, laying the woman down (gently but firmly). Ruby stood by Ikkaku, watching silently.

“We were talking, and she just started to look like she was in pain.”

“Well, I doubt she’s faking it,” Ruby commented flatly, earning her a glare from the marine. “Who’d want to deal with this guy more than usual?” There was tenderness in her voice, if you knew her well enough to catch it.

“I see pirates don’t even have respect for their superiors.” The woman hissed again and Ruby stared at her before grinning widely.

“Yeah, none,” she turned towards the exit. “C’mon Ikkaku, Law doesn’t need our help.” Ikkaku nodded and turned following Ruby out the door. Ikkaku closed the door behind her and looked to Ruby who had an irritated expression, but not quite pissed off.

“Are you okay?” Ikkaku asked and Ruby shrugged.

“Not really,” she admitted. Ikkaku frowned at Ruby before she looked at her. “I just have to trust, Law.”

“I don’t think he’d do this unless he had to.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I should know that better than anyone.” Ikkaku looked at her sadly. She had to feel guilty about starting a fight between them.

“Are you two okay?” Ruby blinked at her.

“Yeah,” she sighed again. “We’ll need to talk a bit more but we’re fine. We let our tempers take control instead of rationality; I suppose we both need to work on it.” She started to move forward. 

“Relationships are hard, huh?”

“Not really,” she smiled softly. “Just work.” Ikkaku felt herself blush. For some reason, Ruby’s soft expression, despite being in the middle of it with her lover, filled Ikkaku’s chest with warmth. It made her want her _own_ lover. She stopped herself before she finished that thought though; the last thing she needed was a relationship. Two relationships were enough for the Heart Pirates. “Let’s go get something to eat, it’s been a long day.”

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~

“Why are you still in here?” Jun, the marine, asked.

“Bored,” Ikkaku shrugged. “We’re stuck on land, so we’ve got nothing but sitting to do.” Ikkaku flipped a magazine she lifted off of Ruby. She wasn’t really quite into fashion like Ruby was, but she did enjoy looking at the models.

“Aren’t I in critical condition? Where’s Vice Admiral Lyne? Where’s that captain of yours?”

“Yes. Don’t know. My captain is probably in his quarters.”

“Ignoring his duties?”

“Probably taking a shower or a nap.”

“A _nap?!_ ”

“Yeah? He-”

“Ikkaku! There you are,” Ruby walked through the door. “Have you been in here since Law left?”

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “What time is it?”

“Bedtime. That’s why I’m here, to send you to bed.”

“Captain's orders?” Ikkaku teased and Ruby snorted.

“I knocked him out already, he’s given no extra orders. That being said, you _should_ go to bed,” Ruby looked over to the marine. “Both of you.”

“I don’t take suggestions from you, Stiletto.”

“Ah man, _epithets._ Ya gonna call Law the “Surgeon of Death” too, hon?” Ikkaku always felt like Ruby sounded the most condescending of the crew due to her accent. And you know, her entire personality; but mostly the accent. Jun recognized it instantly and was immediately ready to attack. “Get some rest, _that is_ doctor’s orders.” She shifted her weight.

“Why do you all care whether I recover or not?” Ruby’s eyes flashed and flipped her hair.

“I don’t care about you,” she said simply. “What I care about is my captain having a no failure reputation,” she grinned evilly at her and even Ikkaku was intimidated. “So you best rest up, hon. ‘Cause I’m not about to let my captain fail at what he does best.” She turned to Ikkaku. “You stayin’?” Ikkaku switched her gaze to Jun then back to Ruby, who rolled her eyes. “Extra blankets in the bottom left cabinet.”

“When did you add those?” Ruby grinned.

“Law actually did.” Ikkaku smiled back at her. Ruby had gone and made that man soft.

~~~~~

“So,” Ikkaku heard Ruby say tiredly. “You gonna tell me why she had to be on our ship?”

“Medical stuff.” Law croaked groggily. Ikkaku looked up from her coffee and saw...quite the sight. The two of them clearly had gotten close to zero sleep. Probably talking and arguing, _maybe_ some snuggling there at the end. Ruby grunted in acknowledgment and bumped Ikkaku’s hip with her own to playfully push her away from the coffee.

“You want any, Law?”

“Yeah. Make it-”

“Black, no sugar, in the yellow cup with the black heart. I know, love.” Law’s grumpy morning face softened just slightly. Ikkaku bit her lip to keep herself from grinning as Law shyly walked up behind Ruby and wrapped his arms her middle, burying his face in her messy hair. Ikkaku rolled her eyes, and opened the fridge to pull out eggs and some onions. She hid behind the door to cover her grin when she heard Law whisper a nervous ‘love you’ to Ruby’s hair. Ruby patted his hand and leaned against him.

“I know,” she looked over to Ikkaku. “Omelettes?”

“Yup, want some?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

~~~~~

Jun eyed Trafalgar as he ran tests or whatever doctors did. Stiletto was also in the room, calm expression but dangerous eyes as she sat in a chair with her long legs crossed.

“Are you in here because you want to learn something or because you’re protecting me?” Trafalgar asked flatly. Stiletto turned the page in her book and raised a brow.

“I’m protecting you.”

“I assure you, Ruby. A half dead marine could hardly take me down.” Jun frowned offended...and concerned.

“Half dead?” She questioned.

“Yes,” Trafalgar shoved something into her IV. “If I hadn’t caught it, you would have died; painfully.” Jun swallowed and looked back to Stiletto who had looked up from her book in curiosity.

“So she's fine now?”

“She’ll live because I took control of her treatment. I already...fixed the issue, she just need proper care and rest.” Jun would’ve been more annoyed about them talking about her right in front of her if she wasn’t so concerned for her well being.

“How long will that take?”

“About a week.” Her eyebrows shot up in shock and looked between the two famous pirates. Neither of them looked shocked or concerned.

“And then...I can go back to my squad?” Trafalgar’s intimidating gaze stared her down briefly before turned and taking off his gloves.

“If that’s what you want, obviously.” Jun narrowed her eyes at him. Why wouldn’t she want to? Stiletto stood up and brushed her miniskirt off.

“Don’t you get cold?” Jun asked while frowning. She wasn’t _concerned_ but this woman was supposed to be the second strongest member of the Heart Pirates; you would think she’d wear less _provocative_ clothing to protect herself.

“Constantly.” Jun’s eyebrows shot up again as her heels clicked throughout the room and towards the door. “I’ll go get Ikkaku for watch duty.” Jun swallowed down a frown. She knew exactly why there was a watch duty for her and she didn’t want to admit she was actually starting to like Ikkaku. But also, she didn’t want anyone _else_ to do her watch duty.

“Alright,” Trafalgar said. “I’ll be finished by the time she gets here.” Stiletto left without another word.

“Is your vice captain always so disrespectful?”

“Who? Oh,” Trafalgar looked amused for half a second. “Something along those lines.”

“And you just...let her?”

“We aren’t the navy,” he raised a brow. “We don’t follow a set of rules like you do. Ruby is who she is and I welcomed her onto the crew for it,” he smirked dangerously. “She also threatened to kill me when we first met.”

“So, you’re scared of her.”

“I’d be stupid not to be.” The door opened and Ikkaku came in. “Good, you’re here. Do you need anything before I leave?”

“Nope, thanks captain. Ruby showed me where the snack and blankets are.”

“ _Snacks?”_ He frowned in disapproval. “That woman, I’m going to…” he started muttering something under his breath, leaving without saying goodbye to his crew member. Ikkaku looked incredibly amused before going to the cabinet and grabbing a blanket.

“Would you like one?”

“Huh?”

“A blanket?” Ikkaku stared at her. “Ruby picked them out so they’re nice quality.” Jun hesitated before nodding. Ikkaku smiled brightly and Jun felt herself blush. Ikkaku wasn’t that bad...for a pirate.

~~~~~

“This is the kitchen,” Ikkaku pushed Jun around in her wheelchair. She didn’t say anything in return, clearly uncomfortable being on a pirate ship; despite most of the crew being relatively nice to her.

“Heeey, Ikkaku,” Penguin whined. “Did Cap say you could wheel her around?”

“Obviously,” Ikkaku rolled her eyes. Everyone was _not_ in their boilersuits. They were stuck on land, due to Jun, and everyone decided to be lazy. It’s not like anyone was actually working more than they had to. Well, everyone had been lazy with their appearance with the exception of one person.

“That was tiring!” Ruby loudly said. She strutted in with her large bedazzled sunglasses, a maroon sweater dress, and long black thigh high suede boots. Basically, Ruby looked hot, as usual.

“Ruby, you went shopping.” Penguin said flatly.

“Exactly,” she lifted her sunglasses up on her head and winked.

“Ruby,” Law came in after her with a half annoyed gaze. “Did you take my wallet, again?” Ruby turned with a grin and Law rolled his eyes. “Give it.” Ruby reached into her purse and threw his wallet at him. Law grunted and shoved it in his back pocket. Ikkaku smiled softly.

“Does she steal everyone’s wallets?” Jun asked.

“Only when she’s pissed. She takes Captain’s on the regular, though.”

“ _Why?”_ Ikkaku opened her mouth to respond. _Well it’s ‘cause they’re together of course;_ then immediately caught herself. Secret, Ikkaku. Not to mention she _felt_ the vibes the two of them were giving off saying “don’t you dare,” even though they weren’t even facing her.

“She’s just that kinda person.” She tried to respond nonchalantly.

“Sounds tiring.”

“Not really,” Ikkaku shrugged. “We like her that way.” Ikkaku started to wheel her out of the kitchen. “In any case, let’s keep the tour going.”

~~~~~

“When will I be able to go back to my squad?” Jun stared at Trafalgar.

“When I tell you you can.” Jun stared at him flabbergasted before glaring. “Before you start mouthing off, I take taking care of my patients seriously. So, don’t start whining about being on a pirate ship.”

“She’s pouting,” Stiletto snorted.

“I’m not pouting.”

“Oh, I’m the queen of pouting and _as_ the queen of getting what I want, I can’t definitely say you’re pouting.” Jun didn’t miss the amused smirk that Trafalgar gained.

“Do you even do anything as vice captain?” Stiletto stared are strangely.

“Who told you I was first mate?” Jun opened her mouth but Stiletto opened hers first. “ _Law_.” She admonished.

“It wasn’t me,” he argued like a child. “I just didn’t correct her when she said you were.”

“Whatever. To answer your question, I’m not vice captain, I’m the gardener.”

“...gardener?”

“Well, yeah,” she opened her hand and a flower grew in her palm. “It’s an easy way to get fruits and veggies. Helpful when you’re out to sea for a significant amount of time.” Stiletto was being so...casual. This was the same woman who looked like she would kill Jun if she looked at anyone wrong. Jun stared at Stiletto, scrutinizing her. _Gardener?_ And why didn’t Trafalgar correct her when she said Stiletto was his vice captain? “Anyway,” Stiletto’s loud voice interrupted her thoughts abruptly. “I need to head out, lest our favorite marine here start to think I like you or something.”

“If she does it's because you’re following me around like a lost puppy.”

“I’m worried about you,” she whined. “She could have a knife on her, you don’t know.”

“Ruby, I checked for weapons and she’s in a gown; quit worrying so much.”

“ _Laaaw,”_ she whined and he rolled his eyes.

“Would you go?” Stiletto grinned and hopped out of her chair, leaving without saying a word.

“So, if she’s not your vice captain, what is she?”

“She already told you; my gardener.”

“ _Seriously?_ Last I checked gardeners don’t kill people with shoes; and they definitely don’t dress like they’d be better on the streets.”

“They do if they’ve had her life.” He looked at her seriously, bordering on dangerously. “And you won’t disrespect my crew member on my ship. At least not while I can do something about it.” Jun, despite everything, was _slightly_ intimidated. She had to remind herself that this man had presented the government with 100 hearts.

“I take it you’ll take out my heart.”

“I already did.” He said flatly.

“Wh-What?”

“In order for me to combat what was killing you, I needed to take out your heart.” He shrugged.

“And what was killing me?” He stared at her before closing his eyes.

“You ever heard of _aisranium_?”

“No.”

“It’s a flower,” he continued. “Blue with purple center, grows on vines, star shaped.”

“ _And_?”

“If crushed and made into a paste, it’s poisonous; deadly if given enough. You had enough in your system to kill you.”

“How would that have gotten into my body? It’s not like decided to eat a bunch of flowers.” Trafalgar stared at her and she frowned at him _and_ his implications. “You think I was poisoned?”

“I don’t think, I know. I’m not one the best doctors alive by just guessing.” Jun glared at him, clenching her blanket in response. “Calm down, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I’m not a child.”

“I’m not saying you are, but you need accept what I told you,” he shoved a file into a drawer. “Or not, I don’t care. You’ll be free to go tomorrow.” Jun frowned.

“Why did you put so much effort into saving me? It’s not because you _have_ to.” Trafalgar turned to her and stared quietly for a minute, leaning on the counter.

“Let’s just say that I have a soft spot for people who’ve been poisoned.” He closed his eyes and pushed off the counter, leaving her to digest his words alone.

~~~~~

“You’re being quiet, no scathing words today?” Ikkaku teased. Jun didn’t answer her, way too focused on Trafalgar’s words. “Ah, Captain told you then.”

“You knew?” Jun finally looked at her. She felt a little..betrayed that she didn’t tell her. Ikkaku had been the only one not to completely treat her like a prisoner.

“Yes. You know how you hated being here? Well the crew didn’t like it either; so he told us _why_. That’s why everyone’s attitude changed. Our captain was from Flevance, you see; we all have a soft spot for people who are poisoned by the government and military.”

“Stiletto’s attitude didn’t change.” Jun argued with a frown.

“Oh, yes it did. Ruby isn’t wanting to kill you on the spot. Which is a feat.”

“She has no reason to hate the government, anyway. It was her mother-”

“It was _not_ ,” Ikkaku snapped and Jun swallowed. Ikkaku took in a breath. “The government killed her family because her mother was researching something they deemed “dangerous.” They lit her house on fire along with her parents and twin brother. Ruby was lucky, or unlucky however you see it.” Jun’s frown deepened. “You can believe it or not. It doesn’t matter, because Ruby doesn’t care.”

“Why are you telling me all of this? There’s no way you trust me.” Ikkaku shrugged.

“We took better care of you than your team did, didn’t we? And we’re just a band of rough, dangerous pirates.” Jun didn’t argue because she didn’t feel like it. She didn’t want to. Depression and hurt was setting in fast and there was no way to combat this feeling of betrayal.

“I want to be alone,” she said quietly, hanging her head, her blonde hair falling in front of her face.

“Alright.”

And then she was alone.

~~~~~

“Jun,” Vice Admiral Lyne greeted her. “I’m surprised you’re here.” Jun blinked confused.

“Why?” He sighed at her.

“Trafalgar gave me the details, and he definitely didn’t spare any and was fully accusatory.” Jun frowned. “So, why are you here?”

“You believed him?”

“He has no reason to lie.”

“So, what happens to me?”

“Well, I won’t kick you out. You’ve always been a good soldier.”

“But?”

“You’re a good soldier but I can’t accuse the entire team, there would be a riot and the uppers would require an entire investigation, wasting everyone’s time.” It was for the sake of simplicity then. Jun frowned deeply, her heart hurting. She...thought she was important to the team...more than a grunt. “So, it might be best if you leave.” Jun bit down on her lip. Where was she to go? She had no other skills. She had been an orphan who was saved by the military. Or maybe she had been...bought by the military. Her entire world was now being turned upside down; her mind rapidly and haphazardly going through her entire life. _This wasn’t right_.

“Okay,” she tried not to cry. She stood up, without another word, and walked towards the door, hoping the leader she had put her trust into would say something. But he didn’t. He let her leave.

“Seems like you’ve been kicked out.” A thick accent said suddenly. Jun looked over to see Stiletto standing with her back to the wall, her eyes closed and arms crossed. Jun blinked away her sudden tears.

“What are you doing here?

“Bored.” She opened her eyes and pushed off the wall. “So what are you going to do? Go back to your parents? Have a lover?”

“No,” she snapped before deflating and looking at the ground. “I have nothing else.” She added quietly. Stiletto stared at her before closing her eyes again.

“Alright, follow me.” Jun looked up confused.

“To where?”

“The Polar Tang.” She said simply and started to walk off, her heels clicking with purpose. Jun stared at her for a moment before taking a breath.

“How many people have you killed with those heels?”

“None with these,” she kept walking, not waiting for any type of response from Jun. Jun took a deep breath and followed her. What else did she have to lose anyway?

~~~~~

“You’ll drop me off somewhere safe?” Ikkaku heard Jun ask. Ikkaku poked her head in the doorway with a curious brow. She saw Law, Jun, and Ruby standing in the hallway. Ruby with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, Law with a neutral expression, and Jun with an anxious one.

“Yeah,” Law replied. “The next island, unless there was somewhere specific you’d rather go to.”

“She has nowhere else.” Ruby cut in neutrally. Just presenting a fact and Law raised his brow just slightly.

“Then the next island.” Jun looked like she has something to say, but fought and bit it down. So Ikkaku decided to join in, being the busybody she was.

“Isn’t she like, an enemy of the government or whatever, now?” Ikkaku asked and Ruby and Law looked over to her.

“No,” Ruby replied. “It wasn’t a discharge, it was encouragement to quit because she wasn’t welcome anymore.” Ikkaku frowned and looked back over to Jun. She looked devastated and Ruby being blunt probably didn’t help.

“So, Captain offered to take her to the next island?”

“No, I had no part in that decision.” Law rolled his eyes and Ikkaku looked confused. “Ruby did.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“It’s not that unbelievable.” Ruby said flatly. “I’m a regular bleedin’ heart.”

“You’re giant bitch and full of shit, Ruby.” Ikkaku said matter of fact my and Law snorted causing Ruby to jab him with her elbow. “You think I’d just believe you’d invite a marine into your home where we all are?” Ruby stared at her before shrugging.

“Believe what you want. The rest is up to our captain.” She turned and started to walk off. “See you at dinner.”

“Did she really-”

“She did,” Jun spoke up. “She...invited me on...for now.”

“I see.” Ikkaku stared before grinning. She looked to Law who had a blank expression. “You need to control her better.”

“I can’t control her,” he sighed. “I don’t want to anyway.” _That_ was affection she heard and she was reminded of how good they were together. Ikkaku looked at Jun and relaxed slightly when she looked clueless. Law turned his gaze over to her as well, thoughtful expression. “You know how to fight?”

“Huh? Yeah, obviously.” Jun stared at him strangely. “Why?”

“What are you good at?”

“Uh, long range combat and uh...look out duty. I have good vision.” Ikkaku snorted and started walking off; she knew where this was going.

“Ruby’s going to throw a fit.” She called as she walked away. You know, as if this wasn’t her plan to begin with.

~~~~~

“This seems wrong,” Jun said as she stood in the crew quarters. “This is literally the exact opposite of what I’ve been taught.”

“That’s your problem,” Uni laughed. “You were taught by the military. We’re just friendly sailors.” A pillow hit his face. Ikkaku rolled her eyes and led her towards the back of the room.

“You’ll have Ruby’s old bed.”

“Old? Where does she sleep now?”

“More like, who’s she sleeping with?” Shachi called and laughter was followed. Jun looked at Ikkaku confused and she gave Jun a tired smile.

“She sleeps in the captain’s quarters.”

“So...where does Trafalgar sleep then?” That was cute. Ikkaku smiled widely.

“In the captain’s quarters.” Jun stared at Ikkaku before realization slowly dawned on her face.

“They’re having _sex_?”

“Probably!” Penguin chortled and laughter followed. “Who knows with them; they could be _cuddling_ for what we know.” That earned (fake) disgusted groans and loud conversation and laughter. Some even started to tease Shachi and Helmut about their cuddling habits.

“Wait,” Jun said quietly. “They’re, like, a couple?”

“They are,” Ikkaku said and Jun looked taken aback. “You look so surprised,” Ikkaku teased.

“I can’t see them together,” she confessed. “She seems high maintenance-”

“She is.”

“-and he seems like he’s got a lot of baggage and little patience-”

“Understatement.”

“So...how?”

“You’ll figure it out. Don’t worry about it. What you _should_ worry about is-”

“We’re submerging,” Law said montone over the intercom before the click on the microphone being turned off.

“As I was saying, I hope you don’t have bathophobia.” Jun looked like she realized something before starting to walk out of the bedroom. Ikkaku followed her, looking at her as she stared out a window as they submerged.

“Oh...this is nice.” She said quietly and with a happy flush. “I think things...might be okay,” Ikkaku grinned toothily; another misfit saved it looked.

And this one was cute.


	113. Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Kissing, fluffy grossness  
> Notes: We all do little things to make the ones we love have an easier time.

Law hit his alarm before it could go off and stared at the clock tiredly for a moment. 05:44, as per usual. And also,as per usual, he debated staying in bed for a bit longer; which wasn’t really a thing before Ruby moved in, but his new personal space heater made it tempting. He let out a tired sigh and sat up, squinting in the darkness, dimming the lights just enough to let him see (with glasses) but dim enough so that Ruby would stay asleep.

He turned to look at her as he stretched and popped and cracked various parts of his body. He smiled at her sleeping form; not because she was his sleeping beauty or because she slept quietly and softly and curled up cutely. No it’s because, without fail, Ruby always ended up on her stomach, mouth open, snoring and drooling, with her hair _everywhere_. He reached over and moved some hair from her face and kissed her cheek. She immediately curled under the blankets further in response.

He got out of bed and into the bathroom, needing to brush his teeth and wash his face. As he was turning on the water and shoving the toothbrush in his mouth he caught sight of a spider in the corner of the mirror. He grunted irritated and brushed his teeth as he picked up a piece of toilet paper and killed the thing. He didn’t even know _how_ they still managed to make their way onto a _submarine;_ but he supposed it didn’t matter. When he finished with his teeth and face, he walked out of the bathroom and sat back on the bed. He reached over and gently shook Ruby, causing her to stir.

She groaned as her face contorted from the sheer annoyance of being awake, before blinking her eyes open and taking a deep breath through her nose.

“It’s too early,” she complained and Law rolled his eyes.

“It’s the same every morning.” She whined again and sat up; letting the blankets pool around her, showing off her naked chest. She stretched and rolled her neck and back, similar to how did; and her body popped and cracked similar to his own. She immediately leaned towards him, laying her head on his shoulder, still fighting back the urge to just fall asleep like this.

“Come on, Ruby. I’ll make you breakfast.” He felt her grin appreciatively before pulling away. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, her grin growing further.

“I suppose I’ll get up, then.” She crawled out of bed and stood up, reaching for the tank top on the ground she threw off when she climbed into bed the precious night. He snorted and stood up, walking over to the closet and opening it.

“Anything you need me to get out of here?” He smirked as she listed off the things that she needed from the closet.

~~~~~

Ruby sighed roughly as she made her way into her bedroom. Her feet and back sore, her eyeliner long since smudged off, perfume scent completely dulled out. She walked into her room and looked around; clothes in the floor, coffee cups on the table, bed not made. She rolled her eyes and started to tidy up; first taking the dishes, then picking up and sweeping the floor, checking and tidying up then bathroom, and then changing the sheets, taking the laundry to the washing room, and making the bed with clean sheets.

She heard the door open to see Law walking through, his eyes baggy from a long day of being captain, slight slump in his shoulders from the end of the day tiredness, opening and closing his fist to shake off the aches. Ruby smiled softly, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking off his hat and putting it in its proper place.

“I’ll make you some lemon balm tea,” she said to him and he muttered his thanks. She left for the kitchen, making the tea and a small snack of cheese and her homegrown pears. She came back in to see him at his desk and walked over, placing the cup and plate next to him and giving him another kiss on the cheek.

Then she went about her night, taking off her heels and putting them in the closet, repainting her toenails, letting down and brushing hair that went from her usual waves to poofy and frizzy. She looked back over to Law, head in his hand but tea and snack consumed. She smiled and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders; noting the slight jump he did because she wasn’t wearing her heels so she was unusually quiet.

“Why don’t we shower together?” She felt him let out a long held in breath and leaned back and against her. He looked up to her face and she smiled down at him before placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay.”

They showered, cleaning their bodies; helping each other clean their bodies. Ruby, as per usual, commenting that Law should use a scrub and coconut oil on his tattoo’s to keep them fresh and he would grunt in acknowledgement then frown as she did it for him, saying he could do it himself.

“Oh? And how will you get your back?” She teased and turned him to scrub his back (she absolutely grabbed his butt and got an amused chuckle in response). After showering, drying off, clothing, and brushing teeth and hair; they climbed into bed. Ruby sat against the headboard, allowing Law to lay his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as she continued the newest book in the long series Penguin convinced her to read (he was smug that she got so into it. Mages and dragons and silly chivalrous romance was fun, though). She heard a soft snore from her lap and smiled, closing her book and taking off her glasses.

Her shifting woke up Law, who was just barely asleep anyway. He moved from her lap and she snuggled down into the blankets, curling up to him and placing a kiss on his stubbly chin.

“Bedtime?” She asked with a smile.

“Hn,” he looked down at her. “Not quite yet.” She felt herself smirk as he leaned down and kissed her, easily making it hot and heavy. She hummed against his lips and he pulled at her bottom lip.

“Not quite yet, huh?”

“Yeah,” he gave her a slow chaste kiss. “Not quite yet.” She grinned happily as he kissed her again.


	114. Kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: I wrote this in an attempt to help me feel better. I’ve been going through a bit of a rough patch recently (I have a biopsy coming up and was in a car accident) so I’ve just been needed some fluff to make me smile.

Ruby hummed as she wiped down the table in her bedroom. It was her usual tidy up before Law came in and settled down for the night. She had thrown her hair in a high ponytail and rolled up her sleeves from her button up (that wasn’t buttoned, _of course_ ) before she started to tidy up the bedroom.

It had become a normal thing after she moved in. Law was such a neat freak that she had started to watch herself so that he wouldn’t become irritated or stressed out. It’s not like it was harming anyone by becoming more tidy, but sometimes she was a little lazy and didn’t do some of the cleaning. However, that wasn’t the case tonight. She had happily started to tidy up, which turned into a deep clean. Sweeping and mopping and wiping down everything and taking out the closet and putting everything back in; it was _clean._ All that was left was for her to clean herself, since she was now covered in cleaning fluids, dust, and sweat.

She happily grabbed some comfortable pajamas and hopped into the shower, immediately turning on the heat. Law would have to forgive her for showering so early and without him later. She washed and scrubbed and relaxed before getting out and drying her hair, wrapping it in a large towel.

When she walked back into the bedroom, she smiled brightly when she saw her poor, ragged, and tired mess of a boyfriend; face down on their bed, asleep. She quietly giggled as she picked up his shoes and put them in their proper spot, same with his discarded hat. She stretched opened a window, smiling in the breeze. She was pretty happy, she had to admit. This ended up being a pretty good life. She wouldn’t mind if this _was_ the rest of her life; sailing with her crew and lover captain. It wasn’t perfect, but she was happy.

She turned and walked towards their bed, using the panel on the wall to dim the lights before unraveling the towel from her hair and giving her hair one that’s pat down before tossing the towel in the hamper. She saw Law shift and smiled.

“Want a back rub?” She asked and he blinked his gold eyes open.

“I’m fine,” he croaked and she rolled her eyes.

“Of course,” she walked over and started pulling off the socks on his feet. “Come on, you. Help me out.” He moaned _dreadfully_ before, with effort from both of them, successfully stripping him naked. “I’ll get you some underwear.”

“Don't want me naked?”

“Absolutely not.” She threw his underwear in his face. “Me? Want my boyfriend naked? Sounds like a bad time.” She heard a tired chuckle before walking back to the bed and sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she grinned, leaning into him. Yeah. This was nice. This made her happy; and she liked being happy. “Love you.”

“Hm? Love you, too.” He leaned into her, his nose hitting her temple as he breathed her in. Her smile remained as she drew on his arm with her fingers as he tiredly existed.

“Come on, let’s get into bed, we can hold on to each other _under_ blankets as well.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. A wild concept I know.” They moved to their respective spots. Law on the outside and Ruby on the inside facing the wall, as per their agreement. Ruby moved to be _properly_ spooned before he reached for her face.

“Have I kissed you today?” Ruby paused, a bit stunned by the question. Which of course meant he took the opportunity to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tasted her lover’s lips for probably the millionth time. She smiled when he pulled away, staring at his incredibly tired face.

“You hadn’t,” she answered and he pulled her in to hold her.

“Sorry, I’m a piece of shit. You cleaned everything, too.” he murmured and buried his face in her hair. Ruby’s smiled faded slowly before wrapping her arms around his back.

“Hey,” she called and he lifted his face from her hair. “I love you, Law. Kisses or no.” He looked appreciative, his whole body relaxing and not nearly as tense. His eyes told her he didn’t want to talk about what was eating at him yet; it was a “leave it for tomorrow morning” type thing. So, she left it at that, settling for placing a kiss on his lips, earning her a soft sigh.

“That’s a lie,” he teased. “You’d whine the moment I stopped giving you a daily kiss.” Ruby snorted at him.

“Well, _yeah._ Seeing who kisses me, you can hardly blame me.” His features turned flattered and she kissed his chin.

“Honestly, I think I won.” He said gently. “I get to kiss _you_ .” Ruby blushed at how _affectionate_ he sounded. He can’t just be like that without warning! He can’t just look at her as if she put the stars in the sky without a permit! She grinned bashfully and snuggled in close.

“Let’s fall asleep like this tonight. I want to be clingy.”

“How fortunate for you; I feel the same way.”

Ruby giggled as Law held her close and nuzzled her cheek.


	115. Questionable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Jun, Ikkaku, Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, implied sex, PTSD  
> Notes: They don’t make sense unless you have a 104 chapter fic to reference them by

“It’s breakfast time, jerks.” Jun heard Clione, the resident chef, call out. There were various groans and mumbles in the mess hall. She wasn’t accustomed to... _not_ rushes and quick eating so that you could start working and be ready at any moment. The Heart Pirates were far more laidback, taking their time and working at a steady pace.

“Clione,” Stiletto, no, _Ruby_ whined as she walked into the mess, 100 percent ready for the day. Makeup, clothes, hair done, and heels on. “Make me my parfait.”

“I didn’t hear a please.”

“Pleaaaaa-” a tattooed hand covered her mouth, stopping her from speaking.

“You’re too loud too early, Ruby.” Trafalgar grunted (although, similar to Ruby, looking ready for the day). Ruby tilted her head back, the top of her head hitting his chin gently. He stared down at her with an annoyed expression before releasing her and walking towards the coffee pot. Ikkaku walked in the doorway then, immediately hugging Ruby from behind.

“Morning, dear.” Ruby patted her hand. Ikkaku mumbled her response before breaking away and walking to a bench.

“Fancy yogurt, Ruby-chan,” Clione called and she hopped over and grabbed it before sitting next to Trafalgar, who had just a mug of black coffee.

“Eat,” she poked his cheek. He grunted at her while sipping. “Clione!”

“Making it now.” Ruby grinned cheekily and Law sighed through his nose.

“I don’t get it,” Jun mumbled as she sat next to Ikkaku.

“What?”

“Them,” she motioned towards the couple. “They’re _opposites_.”

“Opposites attract.”

“I _guess_.” Ikkaku snorted at her.

“You’ll get it soon enough, trust me. We all had to suffer through their pining stage, so it’s easier for us to understand.”

“It was terrible,” grumbled Penguin. “They were so oblivious. Now look at them, disgusting.” Jun looked over to see them talking amongst themselves.

“They’re talking.”

“While holding hands.” Jun squinted her eyes to see Trafalgar holding Ruby’s hand and rubbing it with his thumb. Both of them with the same expressions as before.

“I...see.” Jun blinked. She supposed people had different ways of showing affection, so maybe they just weren’t ones who acted like a normal couple. But she still didn’t get it, their personalities were so...different. She got that opposites attract but she figured that was a “one is messy and one is a neat freak” thing; not a “permanent irritation and loud, bordering obnoxious personality” thing. But she supposed she’d listen to Ikkaku and figure it out as time comes.

~~~~~

“Ruby, have you considered not falling asleep on deck maybe?” Ikkaku teased her as Ruby pouted over her sunburn.

“But it’s nice out and I can photosynthesize.” Jun opened her mouth to ask if she was really photosynthetic. “No, I can’t really do that; it’s a crew joke.” Ruby answered her before she could ask with a small grin.

“Didn’t know we were looking for lobsters,” Trafalgar held back laughter as he walked towards them. Ruby started to pout again as he teased her.

“Don’t be mean.”

“Don’t know what else I could be,” he smirked. Ruby’s obviously dramatized pout grew further.

“Laaaaw,” she whined and he scoffed with an eye roll.

“Come on, spoiled brat.” He turned and started to walked off and into the sub, followed by Ruby, who rushed to his side. He lifted his arm wrapping it around her shoulders, but she flinched and he retracted it quickly. Jun didn’t miss the worried glance he gave Ruby as he led her into the sub.

“What’s he gonna do, take the burn off?”

“Uh, no, probably just going to rub aloe on her; I don’t know if he’s ever tried to deal with sunburn. He typically only uses his powers for more serious stuff, since it uses so much stamina.”

“It does?” Jun questioned curiously. She didn’t think the government knew that important information. She immediately admonished herself for that thought, the Heart Pirates welcomed her as if she was never an enemy, she should _protect_ information like that.

“Yeah, it drives Ruby insane and sick with worry every time he uses too much of his powers. One time the Tang had a minor tear and Ruby _forgot_ the Tang is made of sea prism, and ripped her hand open. She argued she was fine, in hopes that he wouldn’t use his powers, only to make it worse by bleeding until she passed out _and_ getting an infection that almost cost her hand. Which of course, made him use his powers in the end.”

“I bet he was pleased.”

“He was irritated, tired, and worried, but once she woke up the first thing he said was “I told you so.””

“I see,” Jun mumbled.

“What?” Ikkaku questioned.

“Oh, it just seems like they’re not very affectionate. They’re very...dry and I guess sardonic.”

“It’s the trauma.” Jun stared at Ikkaku with her eyebrows raised. “Listen, we all have our baggage and issues, and our own ways of dealing with it. Many of us joke about it. Captain puts himself to work, Ruby creates stuff in her garden, Shachi eats, and so on and so forth. You’ll figure it out soon, it won’t take long until you just expect stuff and things to happen.”

“Stuff?”

“And things.” Jun blinked and Ikkaku grinned at her cutely. She huffed and scratched the back of her head; what a headache.

~~~~~

“Hey, Ikkaku!” Ruby burst into the common room and jumped on her back, hugging her.

“Yeah?” She giggled and hugged her back. Jun raised a brow.

“Let’s go get dessert!” Ruby paused. “Jun, you come, too.”

“Me?”

“Yeah? Do you wanna? Ikkaku and me always go get dessert when we’re at a town.”

“Is that a metaphor?”

“What? No! We get cake!” Ruby stared at her like she grew two heads.

“You can hardly blame her for being suspicious Ruby. Don’t forget who you are and who you’ve been.”

“That’s rude! I’m a fully responsible and proper lady.

“Ruby, do you remember that one time you were in the kitchen, painting everyone’s nails and you noticed what was on your shirt? And then just said it out loud and made _everyone_ uncomfortable?”

“I mean...maybe.” Jun chose not to question further because she was _pretty sure_ what it was. “ _Listen_ , I can't be held responsible for what we do in the bedroom and what comes of it.”

“I hate you, that was a terrible pun.” Ruby grinned cheekily at her.

“Anyway, now’s not the time! You know what time it is? Cake time.” She walked to the door. “Let’s go bitches.”

~~~~~

“You...really did mean cake,” Jun mumbled as she watched Ruby dig in to a ridiculously chocolate cake.

“Yeah,” she swallowed. “We get dessert, we gossip, act like girls ‘cause once were on our sub we don’t get to be girls, we’re pirates; and as pirates, we don’t have a lot of time to be “girly.”” She finger quoted and Ikkaku grinned before pointing her fork at Ruby.

“You still act pretty girly.

“But not _as_ girly.” They laughed before turning to Jun. “Don’t like your cake?” She asked curiously.

“Uh, no, that’s not it.” She took a bite of the strawberry shortcake slowly. “Can I ask you an awkward question that’s been on my mind since I...joined.”

“Absolutely. Love awkward questions, it’s how Law and I ended up dating.

“Funny you should mention that; can you, like, _explain_ it?”

“It?” She scrunched her eyebrows confused and Ikkaku hid her grin behind her hand. “Oh! You mean _us._ Uh, I dunno how I can explain it very well, I’m terrible with this kinda stuff.” For her part she looked flustered; she smiled embarrassed at her cake with a flush on her cheeks.

“Ruby, you’re adorable,” Ikkaku reached over and pinched her cheek. “You gone and made her all flustered, Jun.” Ruby waved Ikkaku’s hand away. Ikkaku chuckled and took a sip of her iced coffee.

“Well, I mean, I dunno. He’s tall.” Ikkaku snorted and almost spat out her coffee. “He’s 6’4!” How could I _not_ want to climb him?” Ikkaku was fully laughing now and Jun stared both confused and a little embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m just messing around,” Ruby giggled. “I never really hid that I thought he was attractive; I’m very loud and vocal.”

“I know.” Jun and Ikkaku said at the same time and Ruby rolled her eyes.

“But, uh,” her face flushed again and her smile was back. “He’s...alright, you know?”

“A-alright?”

“She said she was bad at this,” Ikkaku sounded amused as she rested her chin in her hand. Ruby took a deep breath, probably trying to stop (and failing) her cheeks from getting more red.

“I won’t make excuses, I know it probably doesn’t make sense to someone from the outside coming in. He...was someone who just...I dunno, was nice, you know?” Jun made a face. _Nice_ was the last thing you’d ever use to describe that man.

“Uh, no, I don’t follow.” Jun looked at Ikkaku who still had an amused look to her.

“I haven’t had a great life.” Ruby tried again. “Most of it, I spent surviving; and when I didn’t, I spent my time basically trying to dig my my own grave since I was depressed and alone. I was still fairly similar when I first joined. And everyone knew it, Ikkaku could probably tell you so many things from our late night convos.”

“I never would though; BFF bond.”

“BFF bond,” Ruby agreed. “But at one point, Law and I just talked. Not as captain and crew member and not as the rocky and tense relationship we started with; we just talked like normal people who were bordering on becoming maybe friends. And I dunno, it was nice talking to him; after that, I started to be really comfortable around him. I was already comfortable with the rest of the crew and willing to be affectionate with them, but after us talking all night, Law and I started being more touchy around each other.”

“So...what changed, it just kinda sounds like you integrated and were fully accepted...and vise versa.” Ruby’s blush and embarrassed grin came back.

“I suppose that it happened before I really realized it. I guess it was when I fell off the sub and drowned. Law took care of me and I ended up spending most of my recovery time sleeping with him in his bed. I just...it’s hard for me, or it use to be, to sleep with someone so close. It took awhile to get used to the crew sleeping in my bed, and Law and I had done it maybe once or twice. But I realized I had started to _want_ to sleep with him because he was safe to me. Eventually, I realized that I had feelings for him when we were all looking at photos; and well, that’s all she wrote.” She shrugged. “We confessed to each other not long after that and it’s been 8 months since then.”

“I like that you left out how you almost died right when you both were going to talk about your feelings.” Ikkaku said flatly and Jun’s eyebrows shot up.

“That’s unimportant,” She said offhandedly. “What mattered was I got laid for the first time in three years by someone who knew what they were doing.”

“Oh yeah,” Ikkaku cut in. “You’re gonna hear a lot of that from now on. Don’t worry you’ll look at him normally again after a week or so.”

“...okay.” Jun tried not to look confused as Ikkaku and Ruby happily chatted about something else. She understood the story; but she still didn’t see it. And as she dug into her cake, she realized she’d have to figure it out on her own.

~~~~~

Jun woke with a start when Bepo’s loud snore rang out. That was another thing she needed to get used to. While she wasn’t foreign to snoring, a snoring mink was another thing. She sat up with a groan; she was up, so she might as well get a snack. She walked towards the kitchen, passing by the control room with the bright monitors and Trafalgar with his feet up on the command center.

“Oh!” Someone exclaimed when Jun bumped into them. She blinked at who it was.

“Sti-Ruby.” Jun looked her up and down. She looked...not great. Her hair was down and a poofed up mess, her eyes were dark and had deep bags while the rest of her skin seemed too pale.

“Jun, hello, are you going to the kitchen?” Ruby cleared her throat and took a breath.

“Uh, yeah. Are you?”

“Huh? Oh, no. I’m, uh, I need to speak with Law about something.” She rubbed her hands together nervously. “I-if you’ll excuse me, Jun. Goodnight.” She walked past her quickly, barely acknowledging her when Jun returned her goodbye.

Jun took a couple steps forward before looking back at the control room. She _knew_ she shouldn’t eavesdrop, and she _knew_ it’d probably get her in trouble. But...curiosity, you know?

Jun tiptoed to the cracked door, peeking in. Ruby stood awkwardly as Trafalgar looked at her with a frown. This was the first time Jun saw Ruby looking anything close to vulnerable.

“Do you want to stay in here with me?” Trafalgar asked quietly.

“Can I?” Ruby asked just as quiet.

“Of course you can.” He obviously. “You know you can always come to me with these things.”

“I-I know, but…” her voice cracked and Jun immediately felt her stomach drop. _We all have baggage_ rang in her ears. “I just don’t want to-”

“Ruby, come here,” he reached out for her hand and pulled her into his lap. “You’d never bother me with this, that’s why I’m here remember?” She made a noise of acknowledgement. “I’m only going to say this once, but I’m glad you added blankets to the room.” Jun heard Ruby’s wet chuckle as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a large blanket. “Do you want to talk about it?” Ruby hesitated.

“I…I had such a vivid flashback that I got sick.” Her voice wavered again. “And I got scared and rushed out to find you.”

“Was there a trigger?” She nodded.

“It’s my own fault, my mind wandered as I was rubbing my oil on my stretch marks and I just...started thinking about how he’d…” she stopped and it looked like she curled into him further. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” he said supportively. “Get comfortable, Ruby. I’ll watch over you.” Ruby made another noise of acknowledgement.

“Thank you, _mo chuisle.”_

Jun squinted, what did that phrase mean? And why was that what she was focusing on? She stood up straight and turned away. That was enough of that for one night.

~~~~~

“Morning, Jun,” Ikkaku yawned and patted her shoulder. “How was your night?”

“Fine,” she shrugged and watched Trafalgar walk into the kitchen followed by Ruby; although, she seemed a little slower than usual. Ikkaku stared at them for a moment with a small frown before turning her attention away.

“This is what you’ve been missing, by the way,”  Ikkaku whispered to her. “Watch.” Jun said nothing; she did get a glimpse of them last night, but she wasn’t about to say anything.

So, she watched Trafalgar make Ruby breakfast, pick up her shaking hands and rub them in his, kiss her forehead and then her lips, and whispered things that couldn’t be heard. Except for one thing.

“I love you.” Clearly, unashamed, and affectionate; followed by Ruby’s tiny smile that she responded with.

“Ah.” Jun said and Ikkaku snorted.

“Get it?”

“Kinda. Not that it really matters, I suppose.”

“Yeah. Let them have their own lives and stories.”

“Hm,” Jun hummed and watched Trafalgar make Ruby laugh before turning back to the crew members at her table; noticing the smiles that they all had. Jun sighed contently. She really could get used to this new crew of hers.


	116. Intermission 2: Artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Language: Blood mention  
> Notes: Another modern au chapter. Fun fact! Lammy survives in my modern au!

“You’ve changed this room quite a bit,” Law commented as his sipped his coffee in the doorway. It was early in the morning; _well_ , early for Ruby at least (8:00 isn’t early). One of his spare bedrooms (he had a few in his penthouse) had been turned into Ruby’s spare room. Which meant it was her art/work/artwork room. There were photos strung up from the ceiling, plants and vines and flowers grew about, paint splattered on the wood floor (along with foot prints from high heels), and sketches all over walls and floors, creating quite the messy room. She turned to him, her hair in a loose, messy bun, yellow paint on her face, green paint on her fingers, and god knows how many colors on her soft blue button up turned crop top, stomach, and blue skinny jeans.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I know how you like things tidy. I’ll clean it up when I’m finished with the project, hon.”

“It’s your room to do what you want, Ruby. Don’t worry about it.” And besides, he had never entered a room that quite felt like her before. Sure, she had added more to his house, the words “your decor is tacky or boring” rang in his head every time he looked at her giant pink throw on his black couch; but that was “hers and his” stuff. That was _them_ ; and he loved them, but he wanted to be able to see just _her_ sometimes.

And much like her major, she was art. Everything about her seemed to light up around him; bringing him out of his “cave” as Shachi so delicately put it. She might as well have painted on her freckles from the patterns he would trace on long, soft nights. Her soft voice was definitely music to his ears. And her eyes told him stories that he never would have known before.

Not to say they were total opposites, she was just as sardonic and dry as he was, she was just as messed up and traumatized as he was, and she was just as vulgar and _as much as a criminal_ as he was; but he liked to believe she was _better_ than him. He liked to believe she was his glimpse of sunlight when he fell too far back into the darkness.

“I-if you say so,” she smiled nervously and reached for her mug and drank it, only to spit it slowly back into the cup. “Paint water.” She groaned and he chuckled at her. “Don’t laugh at your girlfriend,” she blushed softly, embarrassed. He walked up to her and handed her his coffee mug. She took it from him gently and he leaned in and kissed her non-painted cheek. “Gross.” She muttered before she sipped his coffee.

“Hm, I know,” he kissed her cheek again and warmth filled his chest when he saw her smile.

“Today is your day off, yeah?”

“Yeah, the hospital can survive without me for a day.”

“It’s _your_ hospital, though.”

“Shachi and Penguin can not burn it to the ground for a day.” Ruby giggled and handed him back his coffee. “My father’s legacy won’t burn down easily; not again at least.” He said confidently (with only a slight tone of long almost forgotten bitterness) and Ruby hummed.

“How’s Lammy, by the way?”

“She said she’s coming to visit you sometime soon.”

“Me? Aren’t _you_ her brother?”

“Yeah, but she loves you more.” Ruby snorted.

“I suppose that’s fine, becaaaaause,” she stood on her toes and kissed his lips. “I love you the most.” Law felt himself grin and pull her in. “Law, you’re getting paint all over you,” she giggled as his kissed her.

“That’s alright, it’s not like I can’t wash my clothes. If I can get blood out, your paint will be easy enough.”

“Uh-huh,” she let him kiss her again.

“Let’s go get breakfast at _Elements_.”

“Oh, fancy,” she teased. “What did I do to deserve this honor?”

“Be your beautiful self,” Ruby laughed and hugged him tightly. “We’ll both have to change, I suppose.”

“Probably.” Neither of them moved, instead leaning in and kissing each other. “Mm,” Ruby pulled away and his lips followed after her. “Why don’t we go for brunch instead?”

“What? Why do-” he stared at her face as amusement grew on it. “Oh.” Ruby laughed and pulled him along.

“Come on, you.” She laughed loudly when he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom to “change.”


	117. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law. Ikkaku  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Sex mention  
> Notes: Just know, if Ruby and Law are in their room, unless stated otherwise, they’re only going to be wearing underwear or be naked.

Ruby sped walked to the infirmary, a very important message to declare.

“Laaaw. Law!” She burst in and his head shot up from his chart.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Hm. Probably shouldn’t have done that so urgently.  

“Uh, no, sorry I-”

“Ruby,” he warned, tone no-nonsense.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, Captain.” He relaxed and then raised a brow at her. She stomped over with purpose, disappointed that she no longer intimidated him with antics like these. Dumb long term, happy relationship. “I’ve got news. Important news. Really really important news. Like super important and-”

“What? Are you pregnant? Because I can deal with that easily.”

“No! I’d be way more scared if I was, you know that.” He shrugged casually. “Anyway, what I needed to tell you was that Ikkaku and Jun...”

“Are sleeping together.”

“...are sleeping together and- _what?!_ How did you know? And more importantly why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s my ship, I know what happens on it.”

“Lies.”

“ _You don’t count_ ,” he stood up and flicked her head. “And I didn’t tell you because it’s none of your business, just like it’s _mostly_ none of my business. I am the captain after all.” He placed his papers in a file and she pouted.

“But I’m your girlfriend.”

“Yes, you are and I love you very much,” he patted her head and she rolled her eyes. “Ruby, if Ikkaku wanted anyone to know, she’d say so. Don’t take it personally, you and her are different. Just because you were open doesn’t mean she has to be; and it definitely doesn’t mean she loves you less.”

“I guess.”

“Come here, big baby.” He pulled her in for a hug. She pouted more but hugged him. He _was_ stupidly good at hugs. “Don’t bother her okay? Let her get comfortable.”

“I know.”

“We can talk about _us_ and be uncomfortable if you want.”

“What? Why would us talking about us be uncomfortable? I love you, dummy.” Law huffed and smiled.

“You’ve come a long way, you know?” Ruby blushed and pushed his face away as he tried to kiss her.

“Don’t be stupid.”

He chuckled and leaned in again, kissing her forehead, and then her nose, and then her lips. She relaxed and leaned into him, her fingers pressing into his button up and back.

“Hey, Captain-oh, _really_? Can’t you two keep it in your pants for a few hours?” Ikkaku sighed dramatically. Ruby grinned and pulled away, wiping Law’s lips with her thumb, trying to get rid of the lipstick that tinted his lips.

“Sorry, I’ll let you two talk.” She started on her way out, passing by Ikkaku, who looked a little nervous. “See you both at dinner.” She called before walking out. She sighed when she closed the door, frowning at the floor before taking a deep breath. It was fine. She wasn’t losing her best friend; just like Ikkaku didn’t lose her either. Still though, she wished she would have talked to her.

~~~~~

“Are you still pouting?” Law asked as he brushed her hair.

“No.”

“You sound like you are.” She sighed.

“I’m not pouting,” she said pitifully. Law stopped brushing her hair.

“What’s wrong, then?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Ruby if you’re genuinely upset about something, I doubt it’s stupid.” She leaned back and rested against his chest.

“I just...feel like it was something that was kept from me is all.”

“What?” Ruby stared up at him. Of course he already forgot; like he said, it wasn’t their business. “Ruby, no one kept anything _from_ you,” he sighed. “I didn’t mean to make it look like I was keeping secrets from you.” He ran his hand over her forehead and hair.

“I know; and I don’t really mean you. I know who you are as a person.” He grinned down at her. “I dunno, I’ve never had a best friend; I don’t know how or what to do.” She looked back down. “It’s different with you and me, you know? We’re best friends and love each other in a different way than me and Ikkaku.”

“I know. She loved you first after all. Which she doesn’t let me forget, by the way.” Ruby smiled.

“Oh really?”

“Yes. One time I wanted to take you out on a walk in these botanical gardens but she told me no and she had first dibs because she told you she loved you before me. Called me a slowpoke then asked you to go get ice cream.” Ruby giggled.

“You still took me that night, when the lights were all lit up; it was gorgeous and weirdly romantic for you.”

“Well, _yeah._ I’m pretty sure that’s why she stole you from me, she knew you’d like it more. It was still within the first couple of months of dating you, you think I knew what I was doing?”

“I’m surprised you think you know what you’re doing now.” He covered her mouth with his hand.

“Hush.” He removed his hand from her mouth and took her hands in his. “Are you going to talk to her?”

“Probably not.”

“Because?”

“Just because I wanted her to talk to me doesn’t mean she should. I know that at least.” She sighed and rubbed her fingers against his. “I can wish she talked to me but still understand that she doesn’t have to.” She rolled out of his arms and to the side of the bed, frowning sadly.

“Oh, come here,” he laid down next to her and cuddled her. “You’re a baby, you know that?”

“Shut up.”

He kissed the back of her neck and rubbed her bare stomach with his hands. She slowly relaxed as he caressed her skin with his rough hands and kissed her neck with his starting to dry lips. Their feet rubbed against each other and Ruby curled into him further. She closed her eyes, begging herself not to cry or feel betrayed, because she _wasn’t_. Ikkaku was a grown ass woman who had her own damn life and could do whatever she wanted (“as long as it didn’t hurt the crew” Law’s monotone voice said in her head).

“I’ll tell you what, if I enter a relationship, I’ll make sure to tell you.” Ruby opened her eyes and blinked away tears. She grabbed a pillow slowly and quickly turned around and hit him in the face.

“You better not.”

“Tell you?”

“Find someone else.” Her voice wavered and Law paused. He looked at her with that small frown he got when he realized she really was upset.

“I love you,” he reached over and tilted her chin up. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me until I die.” She snorted.

“Don’t be so dramatic, it sounds like you wanna marry me.”

“I never said that,” he said defensively and she relaxed again, wiping her eye. “But I also never said differently, either.” Ruby stopped rubbing her eye and stared at him.

“...huh?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he shoved the pillow in her face this time. “Go back to feeling sad about Ikkaku.”

“No, I don’t care anymore,” she threw the pillow away and Law watched it hit one of the bookcases; taking him by surprise when she tackled him down. “You want to, like, be with me?”

“We established that almost nine months ago.” He deflected.

“This is no time to be emotionally inept,” she pinched his nose and he glared up at her.

“ _Fine,”_ he scoffed with an eye roll while removing her hand. “I’ve never cared about marriage. I never cared about a family beyond this crew and…” he cleared his throat before continuing on. “And I don’t need that to love you or do whatever with you,” he started to grumble and his tan cheeks started to darken. “I’m not promising anything specific but-”

“I love you, too.” She cut him off. “And I want to spend my life with you, too. You don’t gotta explain it to me, hon.” She leaned in and kissed his forehead, leaning over to lay back down. He grabbed her wrist and she stopped, raising her brow.

“Let me explain it to you,” he said seriously and both her eyebrow rose, then.

“I…”

“No secrets right?” He teased her gently and Ruby smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

“Yeah. Right.” She laid on him fully, nestling her face into the side of his neck. “Tell me what you’ve thought about.” She closed her eyes as his smooth voice told her of a future they might have. He told her of ideas and stories and hopes and maybe dreams. She closed her eyes as he stroked her arm with his nails gently, breathing in his recently showered scent. She smiled contently when he kissed her forehead and spoke to her with his lips still on her skin. She supposed, in the end, she had her secrets as well. Ruby never told Ikkaku about Law’s and her battle with their demons. She never spoke about how incredibly loving he was towards her. She never said anything about Law’s need of her affection and her need of his grounding presence to not go crazy. And, if she really thought about it, if Ikkaku hadn’t found out immediately, Ruby would have kept it from her; because starting her relationship with Law was more important than gossip.

She smiled softly as her lover’s voice lulled her to sleep. His deep voice soothing and all she needed. She chose to let the non-issue go. She decided to let that small pang of hurt go; because Ikkaku deserved it, and Ikkaku deserved a friend who supported her from afar, whether she knew it or not. Besides, everyone is allowed to go at their own pace and have their secrets.

And she’d just focus on the one person who did his best to not keep anything from her.

~~~~~

Law smiled down at Ruby as she fell asleep on top of him. He whispered that he loved her to her forehead once again, before gently pushing her onto the bed so that they both wouldn’t be sore in the morning. She immediately curled into her side and he snuggled up to her, wrapping his arm around her. He started to drift off as he thought about her and their relationship. He started to think about how sad she had looked and then the conversation he and Ikkaku had in the infirmary.

_“Captain, I need, um…”_

_“You know where it all is, you don’t have to ask.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, watching her as she went to a “safe sex drawer” and pulled out various items. “You know she knows.” Ikkaku stopped and looked at him._

_“She hasn’t come to me?”_

_“She came to me first,” something flashed in her eyes; not anger or sadness...it looked like it was the smallest hint of jealousy. Something that said, “why did she go to you with gossip before me?” “I told her to mind her own business and leave you alone, since you didn’t want her to know in the first place.”_

_“That’s a bit harsh.” Law rolled his eyes._

_“I was nicer to her, you don’t need to know every intimate detail of our relationship. Just like you didn’t want her knowing about whatever you and Jun-ya are trying to be.”_

_“It’s not that I didn’t want her to know,” she said defensively. “It’s not even a relationship, we’re just sleeping together. You and her were already falling for each other by the time you were together, it’s different. Besides, she planned on keeping your relationship quiet as well-“_

_“I don’t know why you’re so defensive about it,” he pushed off the counter. “I already told you that we’re keeping it quiet. You know Ruby wouldn’t do something to upset you.” He paused and stared her down. “Just like you won’t do anything to upset her.” It wasn’t a threat, and it was barely a warning. If Ikkaku could threaten him about hurting Ruby, then it was fair game to let her know that he wouldn’t stand for Ruby being hurt. “I don’t want to her see upset about this.”_

_“She’s upset?”_

_“She’s being a baby,” he said, letting affection seep into his tone. “She’s new to a situation like this, so she’s confused and probably a little hurt.”_

_“I’ll talk-”_

“ _Don’t worry, I’m taking care of it. It’s my job to help her out. Not just that, I want to and have every right to. You do what you have to do, she won’t bother you and I won’t pester you.”_

_“I feel like you mean the opposite of what you’re saying.”_

_“No, I’m being honest. Let me take care of my love life and you take care of yours, or lack thereof. She doesn’t love you any less, just let her be sad for a little while. She’s strong and-”_

_“I know,” she snapped. “I knew all that before you. You’re the one who took your time to love her, not me.” Law smirked at her and she immediately frowned. “Sorry, Captain.”_

_“Don’t be. She deserves people so willing to be hot headed over her. Besides, I’m aware of the time it took for me to admit my feelings, but I’ll be damned if I said I regretted a minute of our relationship and how it developed.” He started to walk out. “When you’re done in here, get back to work.” And he left, letting her think, or not think, about it. He didn’t plan to ask and he didn’t care to._

_He had someone else to worry about and care for anyway._

Law came back to reality when Ruby groaned and shifted.

“Law,” she murmured his name, he blinked his eyes open and rubbed her forearm with his thumb.

“I’m here.”

“Sleepy.”

“Go back to sleep then,” he chuckled and kissed her overly pierced ear.

“Can’t, you’re thinking too hard.” Law grinned and hugged her tightly to his chest.

“Sorry,” he kissed her ear again. “Go back to sleep, babe.” She hummed and relaxed against him, quickly falling asleep after. “You’re doing well,” he whispered. “Don’t worry, she still loves you.”

He didn’t miss the smile that grew on her face.


	118. Fornever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Shachi, Penguin, Ruby, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Implied Oral  
> Notes: Feelings and talking about them

The crew laughed at him. Well, 98% of his crew. Bepo looked confused, Jun-ya hadn’t been on his crew long enough to care about it, and Ruby just stared silently.

It wasn’t like it was hurtful. It was just _teasing;_ as one does on his crew. Teasing and nudging with a little (a _lot_ ) bit of love. And it wasn’t even his fault! It was Shachi’s, the bastard. Teasing him so much lately that he slipped up in front of the crew.

_“Morning, man,” Shachi patted his back. “Where’s your wife?” Law paused and stared at him confused._

_“My what now?”_

_“Ruby, obviously; you’re not gonna marry anyone else.” He sipped his coffee causally._

_“Who said I was going to marry her? You are well aware that I don’t care about marriage.”_

_“You also didn’t care about sex until you saw her ass in a sundress,” Law glared. “Oh I’m_ sorry. _Since you both are a couple, we’re not allowed to make comments like that anymore? Don’t you think you’re nine months late on that?”_

_“I don’t make comments about your lover.” He grumbled weakly. Shachi rolled his eyes._

_“My point is: you didn’t care before, but you care now.”_

_“I don’t.” He argued. He didn’t. That was the honest truth._

_“Okay, fine. Yes,_ you _don’t care. But I’m willing to bet I know who does.” Law paused and narrowed his eyes._

_“What do you know?”_

_“Nothing that you don’t. I just can recognize who she is as a person.” They both turned their heads in the direction of the sound of heels approaching. “Watch.”_

_“Shachi, don’t-”_

_“Morning, Ruby-chan!” He exclaimed when she walked into the control room. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion._

_“What do you want?”_

_“Nothing!” They stared at each other._

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“Okay, fine, I have a question.” Ruby rolled her eyes._

_“What?”_

_“Do you want to get married?” Ruby’s eyebrows immediately shot up and her face turned dark red. Law hadn’t seen her that red since the first time they had sex._

_“W-What?”_

_“Do you want to marry this bastard?”_

_“I-I-you can't just ask that so suddenly!” She looked distressed and her heart was going insane. So, Law did what he did best; rescued her._

_“You’re making her uncomfortable, knock it off.” Shachi stared at him before turning back a Ruby._

_“So, that’s a yes?” Ruby walked out; holding her hand over her mouth and embarrassed look in her eyes. “Told you.”_

_“Fuck off,” he hissed. “She’s upset,_ move _.” He quickly caught up to Ruby, who really hadn’t gone far. She was crouched down with her face in her hands, red still spreading to her chest._

_“Hey, come here,” he immediately kneeled down to her level. She shook her head. “No? You know, I am the captain,” he tried to tease her. She shook her head again and made a squeaky distressed noise. “Ruby, come on, I’m sorry he upset you, I’ll make him make it up to you.” She shook her head one more time._

_“No,” she said. “No, he just took me by surprise.” That was a giant fucking lie but he didn’t feel the need to press her. “I just…” She revealed her face and looked at him. “My future is something I started to think about since joining, you know?”_

And so Law spent half the day wondering what _that_ meant. He also spent the whole day with Shachi calling Ruby his wife, getting Penguin in on it, and then dealing with them both.

 _“Would you two_ fuck off,” _he said between his teeth. “Neither of us are interested. We’re happy where we are. And you know what? We haven’t even been together that long! Not even a year! So how am I supposed to decide my future on that?”_

_“Bitch, you’re in love, shut the fuck up.” Shachi grinned at him stupidly when he glared._

_“And we know you’ve talked about your future with her. We’ve known you long enough that you plan for at least three years out.” He scoffed at them and frowned further._

_“I am too tired and too busy for this,” he turned and started to walk off._

_“You’re always tired and you’re always busy,” they followed. “That’s not an excuse!”_

_“Yeah, dude, you can talk about your feelings with us,” Penguin stopped him and he raised an annoyed brow. “We are brothers, after all.” He placed his hand on Law’s shoulder dramatically. Law stared at him flatly, as he heard Shachi attempt to cover up his snickers._

_“You’re full of shit is what you are.” He started to walk again. “Both of you.”_

_“Aw, come on! I thought that was good! This was your fault, Shachi.” He caught Shachi when he jumped on his back._

_“Come back! Talk to us about your feelings!” They chased after him while Penguin gave Shachi a piggyback ride._

And it only got worse from there. Every turn he made in the ship, they were there. Every time he stopped to rest his eyes, they were there. He tried to have lunch with Ruby, Ikkaku, Jean Bart, and Jun-ya; _but those bastards were already eating with them._ He was sure they were waiting for him as he took a piss, too.

By the end of the day, after being chased mercilessly, after having to think about Ruby’s comment, after having to hear those two idiots only refer to Ruby as “your wife,” after having to actually do his fucking job on the ship; he slipped up.

He was tired and hungry and Ruby said that she’d bring him food when he walked into the kitchen, probably looking like hell.

_“Thanks, babe,” he murmured quietly to her and she smiled._

_“Of course, it’s my job to take care of you. Head on to our room, I’ll be there soon.” She kissed his cheek and started to talk to Clione about dinner. He made it halfway to the entrance before the annoyances of the day rolled in. He groaned as they approached him._

_“No more,” he covered his eyes stressfully. “I’m too tired.” They took pity on him and relented._

_“Alright,” Shachi chucked. “Don’t forget to eat.” He nodded._

_“Ruby’s bringing me food,” he muttered quietly._

_“Who is?”_

_“Ruby,” he rolled his eyes, thinking Shachi was messing with him again. “You know? Kinda average height, pretty, looks like she can run in heels? Ruby, my wife.”_

_Fuck._

Shachi didn’t even look ashamed, the bastard. His grin started growing and out of the corner of Law’s eye, he saw Ikkaku grin amused. Penguin and Shachi both grinned stupidly. So, Law took a deep breath and just let it happen; because the worst part was everyone in the room heard it, even Ruby. _Especially_ Ruby.

_“Ohhhh, Really Captain? Your wife? Huh?”_

_“Ruby-chan! Let us see the ring!”_

_“Can’t believe you guys got married all of sudden! Was it a shotgun wedding?”_

_“Who took whose name?”_

After that there was happy laughter and teasing. Law was so damn tired and embarrassed he didn’t bother stopping it. He decided to be brave and look at Ruby. Why not? She’s probably laughing, too. Or equally embarrassed.

Except she was neither. She was ignoring Clione laughing and talking at her. She was staring at him with a blank expression and that just...he didn’t like that. He opened his mouth to apologize to her but she _smiled_ at him. A soft flush on her cheek and her eyes closed and she just smiled. A sense of relief washed over him.

He watched her walk from behind the kitchen doorway and into the kitchen, without saying a word. The crew were laughing to themselves at this point, he could hear multiple conversations happening.

“I don’t get it, why is it funny?” that was Bepo.

“Wait, does he not want to marry her?” Jun-ya whispered and Ikkaku snorted.

“He’s stupid, ignore them.”

And others.

“Hey,” Ruby caught his attention. “Got your food, let’s go, yeah?”

“Ye-Yeah.” He followed her leaving the laughter that was, no doubt, no longer about him.

~~~~~

“Alright, let’s talk like adults.” Ruby said after they finished eating. He groaned.

“I’m sor-”

“I know, but let me go first,” she patted his hand. “I have thought about it before.”

“Our future? We’ve talked about it a few times.”

“No, well _yes,_ but more specific,” she sighed. “I’m not saying it _has_ to happen because I’ll be by your side no matter what; but it wouldn’t bother me.” Law looked at her. She really had grown when it came to talking about her feelings. She wasn’t embarrassed or flustered. She was just...talking.

“I see.”

“And I get you not wanting to, I’m just saying I’m not opposed to the possibility. I suppose it’s ultimately up to you.” He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“What? Why me specifically?”

“Uh, ‘cause you’d be the one who proposes,” she giggled and poked his forehead. He blinked and stared at her for a moment, willing himself to not blush. The situation really was reversed. Her talking calmly, and him embarrassed and flushed.

“What? You’re telling me _I_ don’t get the pretty ring and you down on your knee? Seems unfair.”

“I’m down on my knees enough for you,” she quipped back and he grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“I don’t know. I’m not really sure _what_ I want,” he admitted. “I think both of our pasts are coming into play here.”

“I think so, too. That’s why I said it doesn’t really matter to me, because I want to be with you either way.” She smiled sweetly at him and Law squeezed her hand.

“You really don’t care?”

“No, like I said, I love you; I don’t need a ring to prove it.” She kissed him chastely. “I’m gonna hop in for a quick shower, you go ahead and relax a bit.”

“Alright,” he kissed her again and she stood up after. He watched her walk into the bathroom, holding her soft smile. But he also didn’t miss the twitch in her lips when she thought he wasn’t looking anymore.

Shachi was right.


	119. Magnetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Jean Bart, Ikkaku  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Implied BDSM, Relationships Stuff  
> Notes: and the aftermath.

Ruby didn’t quite get why Law was being so affectionate as of late.

Like, it was _weird_.

He joined in on shopping with the usual group (now including Jun, since Ruby was _trying_ to like her) and so many hugs and kisses and cuddles (well that didn’t change, they were actually hard core snugglers) and buying her so much stuff, like expensive chocolate and new heels and a new coat (actually _buying_ , too). She’s not sure what the fuck was going on. She’s wondering if her real boyfriend died and some idiot with powers replaced him.

“Why are you anxious?” Ikkaku asked as they sat on deck together. Ruby fiddled with a flower crown she was making nervously.

“Law’s being weird. I’m not sure if he’s been replaced or he’s about to dump me or he’s about to die or what; but he’s being weirdly affectionate.”

“Did you guys get into a fight?” Jean Bart asked as Ruby handed him the flower crown.

“No. No arguments in a quite a bit.” Not that they argued a lot or often.

“Have you said anything about the affection? Like maybe you haven’t been getting enough?”

“No, I don’t mind him being dumb and a stoic bastard. I almost prefer him that way.” They all looked at each other, holding their breaths before letting out loud sighs.

“Wonder what’s up.”

“Dunno, I don’t think he screwed up,” Ruby nervously tapped her newly manicured nails on the deck.

“Maybe he just...wants to be more affectionate? You did say he’s been trying to be, like…” Jean Bart made some kind of hand gesture.

“No, I don’t think-He’s on his way over.” She looked over and smiled at him. “Hey, hon, what’s up?”

“Came to check on you.”

“Oh?” She waved her hand and flowers appeared on his shirt. “Just messing around with flowers.”

“I see that.” He sat down next to her; ignoring her flowers and then holding her hand. Which wasn’t out of the ordinary. The kiss on the lips and him laying his head on her shoulder in the middle of the day in front of people was. Yeah, they’ve been affectionate in front of the crew before but there was always some reason behind it.

And Ruby knew there _was_ a reason behind this.

She knew Law. She knew that bastard well enough to know that something was up. Her bet was depression or PTSD; he hasn’t relapsed in a little while so that had to be it. So, she would talk to him tonight before bed. She needed to know if he was okay. She loved him too much to let this go.

~~~~~

“Alright, spill it.” Ruby said probably too early and too forceful.

“My tea?” He stared at her weirdly as the mug touched his lips.

“No, what’s going on with you lately. You know I was bound to notice.” He stayed silent for a moment before sighing and placing his tea on the nightstand. He sat on the bed, and bounced slightly from plopping down so hard.

“You’re stupid.”

“What? _Excuse me_?”

“You love me; everyone who loves me is stupid.” Ruby narrowed her eyes. It _was_ depression. “Lammy, Cora-san, this crew, you…”

“Law just because you’re a shit doesn’t mean you’re unlovable. Aren’t you the one who said something similar to me before?” She sat on the bed next to him. “Is that what’s bothering you?”

“No,” he admitted to her before going silent. Ruby frowned on worry, what could be eating him? “I hurt you recently, didn’t I? The other night.”

“Hon, I asked for you to bite me that hard and-”

“Not _that,”_ he sighed. “You want to get married, don’t you?” Ruby paused and frowned.

“I told you I didn’t care.”

“You lied. I saw you almost…” he reached out and moved stray hair behind her ear. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking when I said that I didn’t know if I wanted to.” Ruby moved his hand away and pinched his nose.

“I think you’re the stupid one.” She held his nose in her fingers and frowned at him. “Sure, I like the idea, but I don’t care either way. If you want it, too? Great. If you don’t? That’s great, too. Trafalgar Law, I love your stupidass and all I need is _you._ I don’t need a ring or babies or your last name or you to have my last name to do that. You need to talk to me about these things.” She huffed and watched him remove her hand from his face.

“Sorry.”

“You better be,” she huffed again.

“I am,” he leaned over and bumped their foreheads together gently. “I know I upset you, though.”

“It’s not that. Yes, it’d be nice, but,” she shrugged.

“But? This _is_ open hour it seems.” She smiled.

“I dunno, my mind got the immediate thought of “if he doesn’t want to marry me it means he doesn’t want to be with me.” Which I knew wasn’t true and I knew was stupid, which is why I didn’t say anything, because I didn’t even believe it.” She kissed him.

“I see,” he frowned. “I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you, too.”

“And I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I don’t want kids, though.”

“God, no; could you imagine me pregnant? I’d be a nightmare!” They both chuckled softly. “Although,” she smiled fondly. “We would make some pretty babies.”

“Maybe if they mostly looked like you.”

“Oh please,” she tackled him to the bed. “I like the way you look.” She kissed his neck. “What’s important is neither of us want kids.”

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I don’t think I’d want to risk it.”

“What? Me getting pregnant? I know I’m small but-”

“No, Amber Lead.” Ruby blinked and lifted her body up on her hands.

“You said you removed it.”

“Yeah.”

“And aren’t you the “best doctor in this dumbass world?””

“Yeah.” Ruby frowned and stared at his nervous bordering worried face.

“Okay, love. We won’t risk it, if that’s how you feel. We can start using condoms again, if you want.”

“Nah,” he shrugged. “If that .01 percent happens we can take care of it.”

“Thanks, I guess?” She snorted. “I love you.” She bumped his head. “Don’t think differently, alright?”

“I love you just as much,” he sighed. “I know I’m a piece of shit boyfriend but I don’t want to be.”

“You’re not that bad. I am the only source on that though.”

“You’re the only one that matters anyway.”

Ruby smiled and laid her head over his chest, hearing her own heartbeat. She closed her eyes and smiled. She liked this the way it was.

“I already knew we’d stick it out.”

“Hm,” he sounded like he had already dozed off. Probably because he had been anxious all day and exhausted himself out. “Why?”

“Hearts.”

“Ah, I guess so.” He rubbed her back. “I’m going to take a nap.”

“You could actually sleep the night through.”

“Absolutely not.” Ruby snorted.

“Night, hon.” He hummed and they went silent. Her dumb boyfriend was so _dumb_ . To think he thought she was sad over that. Sure it was a little upsetting but it wasn’t “I don’t want to marry _you,”_ it was a “I don’t know.” And she knew why.

And that’s what upset her.

Because she’s not sure he planned on surviving past Doflamingo.


	120. Intermission: NSFW Alphabet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Sex, BDSM, Detailed Sexual Factoids  
> Notes: Got an ask about Ruby’s information in a NSFW alphabet and thought you guys should see it too.

**Aftercare** : Law made her _love_ aftercare. She loves when he showers her both in water and affection. If they got rough enough (as they often do) he will rub scented oils and ointment on her skin (especially for wax play). Her biggest want for aftercare is a _shower_. Sex is messy and sweaty and sometimes there’s blood, and cum is usually _always_ involved. So, she wants to shower and wants to be loved on during the shower; she wants to be washed and kissed and touched.

 **Body** : Ruby’s favorite part of her body is her legs. She knows how sexy they look in heels and a skirt. She’s got muscled, toned legs that she exfoliates, washes, and lotions everyday. She _has_ slowed down shaving her legs since being with Law. His “I don't give a fuck about your hair” wasn’t just about pubes, it was every ounce of hair on her body; so she shaves when she wants to, happily shoving her legs into him when they’re smooth and lotioned telling him to feel her up. Ruby’s favorite part of Law’s body is his stomach. The first time she saw him with his shirt off she _nearly died_ . She had to quickly leave the scene when she realized how hard she was staring at him, because she didn’t expect him to be _ripped_ and that was too much for her little heart. She loves casually laying on his stomach. She loves caressing and kissing it; especially during sex. And most of all, she loves his well kept and neatly trimmed happy trail of black hair. Now, she has no problem staring at him.

 **Cum** : Ruby is not a messy person when she orgasms. Now, don’t get me wrong, the girl can get wet; especially when you have a partner who likes to tease her endlessly, sometimes all day, but she doesn’t ejaculate (or “squirt). Of course, as with most people who have similar plumbing, the “discharge” changes depending on her ovulation cycle. She made Law stop pointing out at what point she was in her cycle to tease her.

 **Dirty Secret:** She doesn’t have any because she’s open about her sexuality. And by that I mean she doesn’t mind sharing experiences. There is a point where she starts to be uncomfortable around the crew, so she stops talking; but Law knows everything that she can remember. When she asked if it mattered (since they’re almost polar opposites when it comes to sexual adventures) he just laughed and said he was flattered that she liked him as much as she did even though she was that experienced.

 **Experience** : Girl’s experienced. Most of her young adulthood was spent having sex, drinking, and just trying to survive; or any combination of the three. Not to make all of her experiences sound bad. There _were_ times she did enjoy herself, but she didn’t start to have fun and let loose and smile during sex until she fell in love.

 **Favorite Position:** Bow. She loves the angle and being able to watch Law and grab onto his arms and hands (when he lets her). A close second place is Lap Dance because they’re all up on each other and Law is just so handsy and biting her ear and neck and jaw, and saying the filthiest things to her, letting her only choose the pace until she turns into a puddle.

 **Goofy** : Both her and Law are fairly serious with their sex life. They like their roles and titles and scenarios; they don’t really feel the need to be silly. That all being said, Ruby’s clit is sensitive and gets off to oral incredibly easily, often leaving her an over sensitive, happy mess; and if Law wants to he keeps going, it causes her to giggle and snort, making him laugh, too.  

 **Hair** : Ruby keeps herself well groomed. She no longer shaves herself bald, not only knowing that Law doesn’t find the appeal of it (“it’s healthy and a sign of sexual maturity” he told her flatly) but because she doesn’t like it either. She hates a mess, so she keeps it short; especially during her period. However, she no longer cares to shave everything. Her hair is a darker shade of brown than her natural hair color.

 **Intimacy** : The benefit of having Law as her lover is that he caters sex to her needs. If she wants sweet, mushy, squishy, and soft? He gives it to her. If she wants to be shoved against a wall and her mouth covered with his hand so no one can hear her? He gives it to her. It all depends on her mood. The way she sees it, she’ll get loved on plenty during aftercare, so she’s fine either way.

 **Jack off** : Ruby didn’t actually masturbate a lot until she and Law started sleeping together. She didn’t have many toys (a dildo and a cheap bullet that died almost immediately) and she never felt any need to (deep depression). When they entered a healthy sexual relationship, she did start to more often. They bought more not cheap toys (mostly for her) and she loves to just take time to herself in the shower/bath. It often gets her ready for more fun after. Also, she loves mutual masturbation.

 **Kink** : BDSM. Ruby loves being dommed; she wants to be tied up, blinded, and gagged. She wants to be bit, spanked, pinched, and roughly groped. She wants to beg for her partner because she can’t take being edged anymore. And her egotistical boyfriend is only happy to serve.

 **Location:** Her bedroom. It’s her safe space and where she can unwind and be fully comfortable. Their king sized bed is often their stage and they used to get teased because they’d have to change the sheets so often. They’ve had sex in more risqué places (control room, kitchen, supply closet, a secluded beach or two) but prefer their bed because Law doesn’t really like quickies. Her second favorite place is the shower/bath. The warm water on her skin along with his hands melt her easily.

 **Motivation** : Sometimes it’s because Law had decided he wanted to tease her all day, knowing exactly what would happen after a day of subtle neck kisses, ass grabs, and whispering dirty things to her. She’s warmed up and ready for him to really touch her by the end of the day; and when he enters their room and she is already pushing him onto the bed. Alternatively, she loves watching Law do manual work or training himself/others; because he wears the best clothes (usually jeans and no shirt). She’ll watch him get dirty and sweaty and the way his muscles look and it just turns her on. She knows that it’s mostly pheromones, and primitive monkey brain stuff; but loves the salty taste on his lips when she ends up ripping off her clothes for him.

 **NO** : She may be a sub, BDSM kinkster but there are a few things she will outright refuse to do/use. No rape role play, ever. She also doesn’t like choking or knife play. She will never use a ball gag because it often hurts her jaw in the uncomfortable way, not the sexy way. If she wants to be gagged she prefers cloth or Law’s hand. Nothing that involves bodily fluids that are out of normal, and she thinks feet are gross. Also, she gets frustrated if cum gets in her hair. Law did it one (1) time and it never happened again.

 **Oral** : These two idiots love oral. Both giving and receiving. They 69 often and unapologetically and often try to find new angles for it. One of Ruby’s favorite things is to surprise Law with oral; she thinks it’s cute that he still gets flustered. Law gives every time they have sex, not only because he loves doing it, but also because it’s the easiest way to warm her up.

 **Pace** : They’re rough, but they take their time. Law is very attentive to making sure she’s ready and good and wet before being a total dick to her (she loves it). Law is the worst (best) dom because he’s slow as fuck and refuses to let her orgasm until she’s shaking and begging for him; and then he’s rough and fast. Toys are often mixed in. If, on one of those rare occasions, Ruby is the dom; she’s just as bad. Whether through tying him up with vines and edging him, or using the strap on; they’re teasing assholes to each other.

 **Quickie** : Ruby was once well versed in the art of quickies; but now it rarely happens. Not that she minds, she loves that Law actually wants to take his time with her. She loves him and wants to be that intimate with him for as long as she wants. Not to say they never have quickies. They do have spur of the moment quickies just not often; and Shachi has yet to let them live down the “closet incident.”

 **Risk:** Since Ruby feels safe and trusts Law, she’ll try most things with him. As mentioned in N, there are things she flat out refuses to do, but for the most part she likes trying new things with him.

 **Stamina** : As mentioned before they got stamina. They take their time and drag the night on. Ruby will complain it’s been hours (especially when she’s sensory deprived) and Law will make fun of her and say it’s only been 30 minutes. Ruby cums easily when it comes to her clit, so when Law bought a bullet for her she came almost instantly. G-spot takes time and absolutely needs clitoral stimulation. She once joked she needed a virgin sacrifice for G-spot but Law figured it out fairly quickly because he was determined at that point.

 **Toys** : Oh  do they have a few. Ruby has her own personal dual stimulation vibrator that she can only use on the slowest setting or she becomes over stimulated. It’s even worse if Law is there being handsy. She is completely done for the night if that happens. Rope, blindfolds, handcuffs, nipple clamps, bullet vibe, strap on, dildos, are among some of the stuff they have. They once tried sensitively oil and that was way too much for her. Law got her remote controlled vibrating panties because he’s a cheeky bastard, and loves the way she jumps and pauses when he turns it on throughout the day.

 **Unfair** : As mentioned, they love teasing each other. It’s what turns them on more than anything. Ruby knows exactly how to look, smell, and what to say to get him pawing at her. Law knows how to touch and hold her, and just like Ruby, what to say and how to say it before she’s stripping for him.

 **Volume** : Oh boy, Ruby can get loud. It’s one of the reasons she has a gag in the first place. She’s very noisy and Law loves it. The first time they had sex they had to go a second round because Law came from her moans and the way she breathed out his name. Law is noisy only because he won’t shut the fuck up. She loves dirty talk and he’s willing to provide. He will groan, grunt, moan, and breathe heavily; but, especially compared to Ruby, he’s pretty quiet.

 **Wild Card** : Ruby loves vibrating cockrings on Law. Everything about it makes her unbelievably turned on.

 **X-ray** : I’ve never hid that Ruby has small breasts (A-30) and she has pink nipples against her fair, peachy skin. Her labia and clitoris is small as well. She has visible inner lips because the outer folds naturally sit on each side, and because is this her clit is completely exposed. Her inner and outer lips are the same size. While it’s not big, she’s got a great toned butt that Law will just play with and grope with no intention of heating things up, because he just likes grabbing her ass. He also enjoys counting the freckles on her butt.

 **Yearning** : Ruby’s sex drive is high, especially after meeting Law, which is hilarious because Law’s is fairly low and wasn’t attracted to Ruby until they started bonding. It works, however, because Law loves having sex with _her_. Ruby is a terrible disaster of a bisexual who will grab Law, the demisexual, and tells him to look at the pretty lady and he just responds with a confused and a little bored “why?”

 **Zzz** : Ruby gets _sleepy_ because she uses all her stamina during sex. She wants to shower and be put to sleep with cuddles and soft touches. Law, before Ruby, and after the few times he had sex, would just go back to working. After Ruby, he falls asleep cuddling her because that’s what she wants, and he’d never disappoint her.


	121. Ripped Seams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ikkaku, Jun, Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Language, Sex, Stolen Goods, Emotions, Talking It Out, Alcohol  
> Notes: Hella

“It’s ladies night, tonight!” Ruby burst into the common quarters. Ikkaku and Jun looked up and stared at her.

“Captain is busy isn’t he?” Ikkaku asked flatly.

“What? No! Well, yes, but that’s not why I wanna hang out; it’s just ‘cause I wanna hang out with you bitches.” She ran over and jumped on Ikkaku’s bed. “If I can not sit on my man’s dick for a night you both can not _shower_ together tonight.”

“What?!” Jun flushed and Ikkaku rolled her eyes.

“You’re way too observant.” Ruby grinned cheekily. Ikkaku knew she was still putting on a front, but she figured Law had taken care of most of that. But then again, Ikkaku knew Ruby better than that. Sure, she hadn’t been avoiding her, but she’s been less...her excitable self around her. Her hugs and being jumped on had come to a halt. Then again; Ikkaku hadn’t talked to Ruby, either. She supposed they were both being stubborn.

“You’re my best friend, you think I wouldn’t notice?” Ikkaku shrugged and patted Jun’s head. “Also you didn’t blend your concealer well enough, you useless lesbian.”

“Ah, then you literally found out the same way I did.”

“First of all, it’s insulting for you to say it was because I didn’t blend correctly; it’s because I didn’t have concealer when we decided to sleep together. _In any case…”_

“No second of all?”

“...we’re going out tonight. There’s this cocktail lounge where a bunch of rich snobs will be, we’re gonna go.”

“Why?” Jun asked, recovering from her red face.

“To get free drinks, food, and to steal wallets, obviously.” Jun opened her mouth to lecture Ruby and Ikkaku smiled. Ikkaku leaned over and kissed her cheek, quickly shushing her.

“Sounds like fun. I assume you’ll want to get something to wear?”

“Yes. Law already gave me his wallet with the condition that I buy him...stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Stuff.” Jun and Ikkaku stared at her. “Listen, I know I’m loud and a blabbermouth but _some things_ can stay between my boyfriend and me.”

“Uh-huh,” Ikkaku rolled her eyes. “Alright, let’s go. You coming Jun?”

“Um, yeah, alright.”

“Perfect!” Ruby clapped. “Let’s go get us some clothes.”

~~~~~

“Is she always like this?” Ruby heard the hushed whisper of Jun followed by Ikkaku chuckling. Sure she pulled the “pick up items and go to customer service and then ask to return them and when they won’t let you, ask for a bag” thing earlier, but that was just simple stuff. Lipstick and perfume! No big deal. Besides, she invited Jun along with her to enjoy shopping; or at least hang out. She could be on the sub stuck with Law.

“Yep. She’s a fairly simple woman; she’s a stereotype and she enjoys it. If her and Captain were normal people, imagine what kinda rich brat he’d make her.” Ruby ignored them, sipping on her frappuccino. “Ruby, who are you dressing for tonight?”

“Me,” she said simply. “Unless it’s lingerie, I dress for myself, you know that.”

“Sundresses.”

“ _Don’t count._ It’s universally known I look good in sundresses.”

“Uh-huh, so who are you dressing for?”

“Whoever has the biggest wallet.” Ruby said obviously and continued to move through dresses. She noticed the nervous stares of the staff and could hardly blame them. She knew who and what she was (and what she just did). Just because she was pretty doesn’t change the fact she’s part of a Warlord’s crew. It doesn’t change the fact she had a bounty before it had been frozen.

“There’s someone coming over,” Jun said nervously and Ruby looked over, still sipping her drink, and saw a cute tiny woman approach her nervously.

“H-hello, Stil-Sela-san, is there anything I can help you find?” She wrung her hands nervously and Ruby raised a brow looking behind the woman briefly, seeing the other clerks just as nervous, and smiled sweetly.

“I want a dress as glamorous as my name; I need people eating out of my hand within an hour,” Ruby moved a strand of hair behind her ear. “That shouldn’t be too hard, yeah?” She winked and the woman blushed.

“N-no! Not a-at all! Follow me, uh, ma’am, no miss, I-I mean...” She led Ruby away still blushing and Ruby waved to Ikkaku with a grin. Ikkaku rolled her eyes and said something to Jun before the two of them walked off. Ruby watched them for a moment before returning her attention back to the woman showing her dresses.

She was quite curious what suggestions she had.

~~~~~

Jun should’ve expected this.

Not that she _cared_. Ikkaku was who her eyes were on tonight.

That being said, Ruby caught _a lot_ of attention. Jun had settled on a subtle but still quite nice black off the shoulder dress with beige flower belt. Ikkaku was wearing a pant suit with suspenders, and, uh, no actual jacket (Ruby whined that Ikkaku wore it to her birthday party already but Ikkaku bought her a crepe and she shut up). Jun approved, she loved seeing Ikkaku wearing that, she definitely couldn't wait to take it _off_ of her either.

Now _Ruby_ however…

Ruby had to show everyone up with her tiny deep green velvet and lace backing Min-Su Hemi dress. Jun didn’t think the Heart Pirates were _that_ loaded. In fact, she was fairly sure Ruby stole that dress because those dresses were stupidly expensive; _along_ with the Valère Ruben gold heels she wore (real gold flakes were apparently painted on them). The only thing out of place was her set of onyx jewelry.

“What?” Ruby asked as they walked up to the plaza.

“Uh, your jewelry. It’s just...not as ritzy as the rest of you.”

“Huh? Oh. Law got these for me.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t let her just get away with just that,” Ikkaku snorted. “That was the first set of jewelry Captain ever gave her, and she cried when he did. _And_ they actually have a matching pair of earrings.”

“Ikkakuuuuu,” Ruby whined. Jun raised her brows; for some reason it surprised her that Ruby still acted like…herself despite being so dressy. And she _cried_ ? She didn’t think Ruby had the capability of crying. And even more, _a matching pair_? Didn’t Ruby tell him to “fuck right off” when he took her bacon with a smirk the other morning?

“Quit whining, we’re here.” The three of them stopped in front of two open doors; fancy rich people abound. Ruby sighed dramatically before straightening her back and rolling her neck. Jun looked back over to Ikkaku who was rolling her eyes. “Don’t have too much fun.”

“Wouldn’t think of it.” Jun immediately felt intimidated as Ruby took her first step into the room. _That_ was Stiletto Ruby, proudly walking with enough confidence to make anyone feel small; making everyone stare at her and offer her anything she could want in the cocktail lounge. Her strut, the sway in her hips, her head held high, and a dangerously flirty look in her eyes. How in the _hell_ did Trafalgar manage to gain the confidence to confess to Ruby without crumpling under the pressure of her stare? Jun could definitely feel Ruby’s magnetism. Maybe Trafalgar _wanted_ her to step on him; that would explain a lot.

“Anyway, she’ll be busy all night,” Ikkaku said flatly. “Want to go to the bar and stop waiters to grab their entire platters?” Jun smiled at Ikkaku before grabbing her arm and linking it with hers.

“Lead the way.”

~~~~~

Ruby was _bored._

Straight up _bored._

She rested her cheek in her hand at the bar, and stared boredly at the room. She had already stolen many wallets and took the money. She had already scored free food and drinks. She had already gained the attention of everyone in the room at least once, getting offered anything from a one night stand to a modeling gig (which is a promising idea. Maybe if the pirating thing doesn’t work out she and Law could live off that).

It was all so boring.

Ruby looked to see where Ikkaku and/or Jun were. And they were together, laughing and teasing each other with food. They looked cute and like they were in a world of their own. She thought they were just sleeping together, but that’s _not_ just sleeping together. She been a “just sleeping together” person and the definitely not it. She frowned and stood up. She wasn’t having fun anymore. She walked up to the two love birds and waved.

“I’m headed back to the sub. I’m sure Law is dying without me by now.”

“Oh? We’ll see you later, then! We’re gonna stick around for a bit.” Ikkaku grinned and Ruby nodded.

“Stay safe.” She warned gently, not missing the drop in Ikkaku's smile, before immediately walking off. And outside. And to the docks. And onto her ship and into her bedroom. “ _Laaaaw_.”

“Ruby could you get any whinier?” He groaned from his desk.

“Yes.” She heard him scoff and turn around to look at her with an annoyed gaze, only to stop and blink.

“Is that what you’ve been wearing? You look good.”

“Thanks, you would have known if I had gotten my goodbye kiss,” she teased and he did look fairly guilty so she quickly amended it. “I’m joking, you don’t have to dote on me every second of the day.”

“So, just every minute then? Give me a challenge at least.” Ruby grinned at his quick recovery and kicked off her heels. “Are you okay? You came back fairly early. Weren’t you having fun with Ikkaku?” Ruby shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m fine. Go back to work, hon. I’m gonna take a quick shower and turn in.” She let down her hair and threw the pins in the nightstand.

“Well,” he said slowly before turning to look at his desk. “I have been at this for...a while,” Ruby could hear the frown before he turned back to look at her. “Why’d you come back early?” He repeated his question. Of course he knew something was up. Why wouldn’t he? They lived together. He helped and still helps her with her demons. That’s (one of) the reason she loves him.

“I was bored,” Ruby shrugged casually.

“Ikkaku and Jun-ya?”

“Still having fun.”

“Ah, I see,” he smirked stupidly at her.

“What?”

“You missed me.” Ruby stared at him for a moment before turning towards the closet.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I saw you a few hours ago.” The last thing she wanted was that dumb boy knowing she _had_ missed him a little bit and was actually starting to enjoy his presence over her swindling activities. Not that would stop her; it was her, now, second favorite activity, after all. She opened the closet door  and opened her mirror case before taking off her earrings.

“You wore the jewelry I gave you?”

“Yeah? They looked good with the dress.” She was going to wipe that stupid grin off of his face if he didn’t stop it. He knew she was being obstinate. He knew that whenever they wear that jewelry they gave each other they both get butterflies and tongue tied and just plain old happy.

“I’m flattered.” He chuckled and she heard him stand up. Ruby ignored him, reaching around to the buttons for her dress on the back of her collar, and struggled spectacularly at trying to unbutton them.

“Need help?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re so pouty, it’s cute.” Ruby made a face and turned to frown at him for teasing her but he was already in front of her, taking her chin in his hands and kissing her. “You look nice.” He breathed on her lips. Ruby hugged his chest and his lazy black shirt with his lazy sweatpants, making her look even more glamorous no doubt.

“Thanks.” She literally heard how beautiful and gorgeous she was all night. And _yet_ him teasing and kissing and telling her she looked nice was what she preferred. “You suck at romance, at least woo me a little.” He raised a brow at her.

“I want to know who you think you’re talking to.” Ruby rolled her eyes in response. “First, I’m a pirate, secondly you knew this about me, thirdly,” he took her chin in his fingers again. “You like how rough I am.” Ruby didn’t argue. She didn’t want to. She knew who he was and she loved him for it.  She closed her eyes and let him kiss her, happily accepting his affection. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his hands roam across her body, pulling her in close with a tug of her bottom lip. “You want me to pay attention to you?”

“Mmm, yes,” she didn’t open her eyes as she leaned up and nuzzled his nose.

“Good,” he picked her up, causing her to squeak before grinning behind her hand as he threw her over his shoulder and then onto the bed. “Your thighs are _begging_ me to be in between them, Ruby.”

“You’re so vulgar,” she said as she drew him in by his shirt. He kissed her cheekbone, granting him the smile he was no doubt after.

“Yes. We knew this. The last marines we ran into I was very rude to.”

“You really need to _stop_ giving people the finger, it’s gonna get you in trouble.” She tapped his nose and he chuckled with that stupid grin of his.

“Yes, I am well aware of what you’d rather me use my fingers for.” Ruby rolled her eyes but smirked. “And it’s not like I don’t do what you want more; you’re a spoiled brat, you know that?”

“Yup,” she grinned. “Not only is it your fault, you’re not stopping it either.”

“I’m not,” he agreed. “What matters is that you’re happy and cared for.” He took her hand and kissed her palm. Ruby’s smirk softened into a smile.

“I'm with you, aren’t I?” she ran her fingers across his face. “I love you, Law.” His eyes flickered to her lips and slowly kissed her. Ruby melted against his body, letting him lean into her and brush his fingers against her skin, practically burning her with desire.

“Good,” He smirked against her lips. “No take backs.”

“What?” And then he did the absolute unthinkable. He ripped her dress, right down the front. “ _Law!_ What the hell are you doing?! _”_ He laughed and kissed her.

“You’re so adorable.”

“I can’t believe you just ripped a fucking million berry dress in half!” She managed to make such a clean getaway with this dress, too. She blushed brightly as he buried his face in her neck. He nipped her collarbone and she started to pout again. “If you just wanted to see me naked, you could’ve just asked.”

“Every time I ask, you poke fun at me,” he lifted up and Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile. “Can you really blame me for wanting to see the woman I’m head over heels for naked?”

“No; but I also know your full of shit,” she pinched his cheek.““The woman you’re head over heels for?” Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?”

“You _are_ ,” he chuckled and Ruby grinned. “You’re a woman and I am in love with you. From your pretty head to your painted toenails. From that gorgeous face to your tiny feet.” Ruby bit her lip to stop her grin.

“Laaaw, don’t.”

“Oh, and you’re deep brown eyes that sparkle in the starlight.”

“God dammit.”

“You’re soft, peachy skin that deserves to be touched.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Your delicate and sensitive hands need to be held as often as possible.”

“My delicate hands have absolutely killed someone.” They were both trying to hold back their growing laughter as Ruby playful pushed him away as he leaned into closer.

“Your soft, supple lips,” he kissed her quickly causing her to snort. “Absolutely should be kissed at least twice daily.” He kissed her again causing her start her giggle fit to start again. “Your _long tresses_ of hair are worth more than gold. Your hips are so perfectly sculpted that marble statues should be jealous and…”

Ruby threw her head back with laughter as he teased and wooed her with such grandiosity. He continued to give her quick kisses between sentences causing her to laugh that much more. He leaned up and nuzzled her nose, and she wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling back as they giggled at each other.

“Also,” he cleared his throat, and kissed her nose. “What the hell, woman?” Ruby snorted as he reverted back to his normal self. “Why aren’t you wearing underwear?”

“I didn’t want my underwear to show, obviously.” she said seriously. Mostly seriously; she knew where she’d end up at the end of the night and definitely prepared for it. Law _better_ love her since she shaved her legs for him.

 _“Obviously_.” He pinched her nose, knowing better. “You’re a little tease.”

“And you’re a brute, ripping a lady’s dress in half.”

“Oh, is that the role you’re taking tonight? A proper lady?” He buried his face in her neck and she started giggling. “Because I’m all for it. I know how much you like that one.” His lips kept brushing against her skin, causing her giggle fits. Causing his hands to hover over her body before being _rude_ and tickling her _._ She laughed happily, fighting him off gently. “Feeling better?” He gave her small kisses on her cheeks.

“Yes,” she smiled and tugged on his shirt. “I was feeling icky.”

“Sorry,” he took off his shirt for her. “Anything else I can do?” She ran her fingernails over his bare chest, humming like she was really deciding what she wanted.

“There might be a thing or two that can help.” She giggled as he leaned down and kissed her hard.

~~~~~~

“Shhhh,” Ikkaku drunkenly shushed Jun with a giggle.

“Ikkaku,” Jun held her hand. “You’re the one being loud,” she hugged Ikkaku’s waist. “Everyone will hear us, if you don’t shush.” Ikkaku giggled again.

“Let’s go to the kitchen, there’s some leftovers from lunch in there.” Jun rolled her eyes but nodded, leading Ikkaku down the hall and towards the cafeteria. She slowed down when she heard hushed whispers from the kitchen. “Wha-” Jun covered Ikkaku’s mouth as they approached the entry.

“Ach,” that was Ruby. She started to mutter something in her own language and Jun squinted her eyes. She needed to learn that one, she had always been good with languages, but Ruby’s was one she had trouble with.

“Ruby, my lessons aren’t that far in, translate.” _That_ was Trafalgar. There was a giggle after and a sigh. Jun, with Ikkaku hanging on, peeked in. All she saw was Trafalgar’s naked back and his sweatpants. She could only assume that Ruby was standing in front of him. And she assumed correctly when Trafalgar leaned down and placed his chin on Ruby’s shoulder and revealed her very clearly recently showered and blow dried hair (it was _very_ curly). Ruby started humming, as she stirred a pot. “You’re cute when you’re domestic.” He said to her.

“Thanks, you are too.” She giggled again when he planted a loud kiss on her cheek. Gross. Jun hadn’t seen them be...like _this;_ not in a normal situation at least _._ Carrying on a with a conversation like a normal couple, him holding onto her, grabbing her butt a couple times causing her to turn her head and kiss him. It was so...intensely _romantic_.

“Rubyyy,” Ikkaku slurred and Ruby looked over with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“You’re being gross.”

“We started being gross only once you entered the sub.” _She knew that they were already there?_ Wait, Jun remembered being told that both of them could use observation _haki_ ...so she _guessed_ it made sense. Ruby moved from in front of Trafalgar wearing only a black shirt that was clearly his. She opened the fridge and reached in. “You two have fun?” She pulled out some fruit from the fridge.

“Ya,” Ikkaku grinned and caught the apple. Jun blinked and watched her for a moment before a vine placed a cup of water in front of both of them. “Did you?” Ruby shrugged.

“I suppose I did,” she smiled softly when Trafalgar wrapped his arms around her waist, his nose rubbing against her high cheekbone. “Welcome back.” She murmured to him and he smirked as she reached up to his face and drew him in, kissing his cheek. “You’re scruffy.” She scratched his chin and Jun swore he looked like a cat for a moment.

“Hm, I’ll shave tomorrow morning.” He said as Ruby rubbed her cheek against his.

“Could you two tone it down? Jun is having trouble processing that you two actually love each other.” Ikkaku shoved the apple in her mouth and Jun blushed as the two lovers smirked at her.

“That’s not true,” she argued. “It’s just weird.” Ruby grinned toothily.

“It is,” she agreed and pulled away from Trafalgar. “Noodles will be ready soon.” She sang softly. Trafalgar sat on a table, watching her with a look that was so sickly sweet and loving, that Jun almost gagged. She preferred their usual personalities. The quick wit and sarcasm. Not _this_ . Not soft looks and kisses and nuzzling. “ _Mo chuisle_ , why is your heart beating so fast, are you okay?” Ruby turned and had her hand over her heart.

“...anxiety.”

“Uh-huh.” She rolled her eyes.

“Do you have his heart on you?” Jun asked confused. She was intensely curious as to why his heart wasn’t in his body; but she supposed it made sense for Ruby to protect it. Symbolism and all that.

“In me.”

“ _In?!”_

“Yup,” she tapped a spoon the pot. “Noodles are done.”

“Hold on,” Jun held out her hand. “In??”

“Yeah; we switched hearts.”

“Why?!”

“Convenience.” They said at the same time and Jun swore she’d rip out her hair in frustration. Ruby smiled at her as she walked towards Trafalgar and Jun huffed. “Sorry,” she apologized. “At the time it really was to prevent him from getting hurt. Then we just...kinda agreed to keep it this way. It can be a terrible reminder that we both got anxiety though.”

“It’s a good indication when you see a spider. Pretty sure I’ve rescued you far more these days.” He chuckled and patted her back as Ruby groaned pained. Arachnophobia, Jun guessed. But still it was _odd_ . She had so many questions. Wouldn’t that make going into battle a higher risk? Did the person with the heart die if the heart gets hurt or does it mean they have to be doubly careful? Why did they decide to keep the hearts after the danger had passed? “Jun-ya, I don’t know how else to explain that Ruby is the person I love and want by my side.” He said it bluntly and flatly. Like it wasn’t a declaration of love, just a simple fact. She turned to Ikkaku, who had conveniently fallen asleep, and then looked back to them. Ruby looked...she looked _happy_. Legitimately happy; not the crap she was pulling earlier, but genuine joy was on her face.

“Come on,” she said and took his hand timidly. “You don’t gotta be so blunt.”

“Pretty sure this is only way for people to get it these days.” He rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you head back? I’ll bring you a bowl.” Ruby grinned and got on her toes to kiss his cheek, whispering her thanks to his cheekbone before heading out. “Anything else?” He questioned and Jun swallowed.

“Didn’t know you two were engaged.” He barked out a laugh at her.

“We’re not; I just know that we’ll be stuck together.”

“Stuck?” Jun narrowed her eyes. “Are you really that shitty at talking about your feelings.” He raised a brow and she wondered briefly if she crossed a line.

“Maybe,” he admitted. “But she understands what I mean, so I don’t particularly care to change anything.” He walked to the cupboard and pulled a bowl out. “I’m sure you’ll understand _if_ you get past being friends with benefits stage with sleeping beauty over there.” Jun looked at Ikkaku snoring and opened her mouth to argue, but he beat her to it. “I’ve been aware longer than Ruby,” he turned around and started walking out. “You think I’m not aware of what happens on my own damn ship? I’m officially saying, don’t make it an issue.”

“Did you give this speech to yourself as well? What about Shachi and Helmut.” She glared defensively.

“I did; but Ruby and I started with the intention of a relationship. The sex part is just a benefit. And Shachi knows better, so he didn’t argue.”

“ _Really?”_ Jun narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah.” He kept walking. “Worry about your own romance, mine is taken care of.” And then he left, without a glance back or any indication that he had been interested in their conversation.

“He’s starting to trust you.” Jun jumped when Ikkaku half said half groaned. “He was willing to tell you all that.”

“You sure it’s not because it’s a crew thing?”

“Well, that too, sure; but he usually isn’t so patient.”

“ _That_ was patience?”

“It was.” Ikkaku stood up and walked towards the pot of noodles.

“At least _he_ trusts me.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Ruby.” Ikkaku stopped what she was doing.

“You’ll have to forgive her, she hasn’t led the best life, everyone failed her until we picked her up. She didn’t have anyone who loved her since she was 10. She’s not trusting, she’s working on it, but she’s still nursing wounds.” She turned and leaned on the counter.

“What kind of life _did_ she lead?”

“You’ll have to ask her, it’s not my place to say.”

“You love her a lot,” Ikkaku’s serious face faded a little. “Even if you two are fighting.”

“We’re not fighting,” she snapped and she immediately looked apologetic. “We just...aren’t really talking much right now either.” It was the first time that Jun noticed...Ikkaku really missed her best friend. Jun walked towards her and then looked into the pot; there was clearly enough for both of them. Ruby must have expected them to show up.

“Come on, let’s have a snack before we shower.”

~~~~~

Ikkaku laid in Ruby’s chair on deck, half asleep as she nursed a hangover. Jun said meet her out here and she wasn’t even here! Ikkaku has been waiting for 10 minutes! In fact, instead of Jun, she heard Ruby approach, her heels louder that usual.

“Ruby, this is my chair for the day.”

“I see that,” she replied in an amused voice before going silent. “Can-Can I talk to you?”

“Now?”

“Preferably, there’s no one around at the moment.” Ikkaku opened her eyes and stared at her.

“What? It is a relationship talk? Don’t worry we’re using protection.” Ruby sighed and sat next to her on the chair. They adjusted so that they laid next to each other. Ikkaku immediately laid her head on Ruby’s shoulder and breathed in her perfume. It was too flowery for Ikkaku, but she remembered that Ruby said that Law had bought it for her and it immediately became her favorite. Ruby was always talking about how he made her happy and giving her tiny details. She supposed that as soon as Ikkaku found out, Ruby was open about their relationship with her. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Just making sure you’re happy.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Ikkaku snorted. “Still don’t trust Jun?”

“I don’t, but that’s not it...necessarily,” she hesitated. “I don’t trust her with you.”

“Are you trying to protect me?”

“Maybe. I’ve never had a best friend, so I don’t really know what to do here.” Ruby sighed and looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression.

“Well,” Ikkaku smiled. “I told Captain if he ended up making you cry I’d toss him in the ocean, when you started dating him.” Ruby snorted out laughter.

“Oh boy, what’d he say?”

“That he’d deserve it.”

“That sounds like him,” Ruby said affectionately. They went silent, a breeze blowing their hair gently.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Don’t be, I’m the one acting like a spoiled brat. You have your own life, I don’t need to be part of every moment of it.”

“No, but…” Ikkaku trailed off. “I don’t want you thinking it was because I don’t want you to be part of my life at all.” Ruby frowned and blinked a couple times.

“I’m the one trying to apologize here, why do you have to make this so difficult,” she chuckled and wiped her eye fairly daintily. “I wanted to apologize for...thinking everything that I thought.”

“Ruby, unlike your boyfriend, I can't read your thoughts.”

“For thinking you were keeping things from me because you didn’t love me. It was irrational and unreasonable; Law and I talked about it, there was only so much he could do. He told me to talk to you and I guess I finally found the courage to.”

“Ah.” They went silent and Ikkaku wondered if Ruby had been hurt by her own actions as much as it had hurt Ikkaku. “I love you.” Ruby frowned deeply, and her bottom lip quivered a bit.

“I love you, too.” They held onto one another, cuddling and Ikkaku closed her eyes.

“You know,” she started. “I use to be jealous of Law.” Ruby sniffed and chuckled.

“You were?”

“Yeah, it felt like he was stealing my best friend away,” she sighed. “I remember one time I was going to ask you to lunch but caught him asking you. You looked so happy and I got...frustrated. I had bad thoughts too, you know. I couldn’t help but think that I use you make you look that happy because I enjoyed spending time with you. But that wasn’t it; it was because I didn’t feel needed anymore.” Ikkaku sighed. “But, I remember one night you left his bedroom and I found you drinking water on the floor of the kitchen. You were crying and asked if you could sleep with me; and I felt like the biggest idiot.”

“Ah, yeah...I had one of... _those_ nightmares.” She sighed and Ikkaku snorted.

“Law looked so confused the next morning when you weren’t in his bedroom and weren’t in the kitchen. I explained what happened to him and he looked relieved and thanked me genuinely for taking care of you.” Ruby smiled a bit. “I knew he was in love with you then.” She pinched Ruby’s cheek and Ruby chuckled.

“I guess; but can we stop talking about me? I’d rather talk about you and your new girlfriend.”

“We’re not dating.”

“But you want to; I saw the way you were looking at her.” Ikkaku pouted.

“Don’t say anything.”

“I won’t, I’m no snitch.”

“You’re a blabbermouth though. You think I don’t know you’re going to go to Captain and tell him?”

“I like that you switched back to calling him “Captain,”” she ignored her and then giggled when Ikkaku poked her side.

“It’s his nickname, he wouldn’t know what to do if we all started calling him by his name out and about instead of on a personal level.” Ruby snorted and they laid in a comfortable silence. The tension and bad feelings from earlier blowing away in the breeze as they cuddled on deck. “Thanks for not threatening Jun.”

“She’s too scared of me already.”

“Dude, she’s _terrified_ of you!” They both starting giggling like school girls with a secret, ignoring everyone as they started to come aboard deck.

~~~~~

“Did you do that?” Jun jumped as Trafalgar appeared behind her. She hated to admit that he really was in a completely different class than her.

“Do what?” She cleared her throat.

“ _That_ ,” he motioned towards Ikkaku and Ruby laughing and talking.

Jun shrugged “I just told Ikkaku to meet me on deck at this time and ended up running late.”

“The exact time Ruby starts to sunbathe?”

“You think I know that? I’m not you, you know.” She rolled her eyes and jumped again when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks, this was something I couldn’t heal.” And then he walked off and onto the deck, talking to Bepo with a smirk. Jun huffed with a blush.

These pirates really weren’t that bad.


	122. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Nakedness, Implied Sex  
> Notes: this has always been a headcanon if mine. I feel like Law would learn and teach himself things to help his partner out/be more comfortable.

“Ruby,” Law called her over as she walked out of the steamy bathroom. She wore her fluffy robe and a tight towel around her hair. She was soft and shaved and clean. Perfect for touching and snuggling. She smirked at him and sauntered over, letting him pull her onto the bed. 

“Yes?” She kissed him slowly.

“Lay down and give me your feet.”

“...what? Law we discussed this, feet don’t go in mouths.”

“I assure you, I don’t want your fucked up feet in my mouth.”

She rolled her eyes and laid down. Her robe coming loose and and showing off the soft curve of her small (but perky) breasts. Also her belly button, now  _ that  _ was cute. He rubbed her leg, feeling her recently shaved skin, and kissed in between her breasts. She shoved her feet into his lap with a raised, recently plucked, eyebrow.

“I’ve been improving my skills.”

“Oh, have you?” Her face immediately turned soft and playful, the seduction from moments ago completely gone in an instant. “Please indulge me, my feet have been killing me lately.” 

Which he knew, of course. He noticed her slightly slower walk and the little lag when jumping. He was worried, he didn’t want her to get into a fight and for her to get hurt or worse. So he had been...researching. No, learning. He’s been reading massage books. He already knew the pressure points, but not exactly how to work them. Ruby once laughed at him because of how stiff he was with his massages and that was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

He took her right foot in his hand, and rubbed her ankle with his thumb.

“Oh, hold on, I forgot something.”

“Oh? What could you forget, you got your hands attached currently.”

“Oils.”

“You’re gonna lube up my feet? Fancy.”

“Didn’t you say you liked that when you went that one time?”

“The time I dined and dashed that spa? Yes. What kind you got?”

“Lavender.”

“Sleepy time.”

“Exactly, I’m gonna put your ass to sleep.” He stood up and opened his desk (the hide Ruby’s gifts from her drawer) and pulled out a bag of goodies. Oils, lotions, new nail polish, candles, and socks.

“Aw, hon, you really did go all out,” she sounded so touched and he was reminded of her lack of any type of relationship for years. Her lack of any affectionate touching for years. He really should love on her more. 

“Obviously, when do I ever halfass things?” He placed the contents of the bag on their bed and took out the small candles. 

“More lavender?”

“I told you I’m putting your ass to sleep.”

“God this sounds better than when you fucked me into a coma.”

“I’m glad, we’ll see if you’ll snore as much as then.”

And so the night went on lavishly slow. The candles burned down slowly, the lights were dim and setting the perfect relaxed mood, Ruby had basically gone from a dry to a wet noodle by the time he got to finishing her massage and painting her toenails. 

“Should I be concerned you moan in the exact same way as when you cum for me? Wait, did you cum?” He grinned when she giggled. 

“No, silly; I told you my feet were hurting.” She really was being put to sleep. 

“Once the paint dries, I’ll lotion you up and put the socks on you.”

“I am a spoiled princess, now aren’t I?”

“I don’t know about princess, but definitely spoiled.”

“Who knows? Maybe you’ll become the pirate king, you don’t know.”

“You wouldn’t be a princess then, you’d be my queen.” Ruby opened her eyes and smiled up at the ceiling. 

“That does sound nice,” she sighed out. “Is there lavender in that fucking nail polish, too? I feel like you’re trying to kill me.”

“Ruby, I have your heart. Why would I go through all this trouble?”

“To be dramatic.” He opened his mouth and then closed it with a smirk.

“Alright, fair enough.” He closed the nail polish and set it aside. “Although, I’m not too concerned with finding One Piece.”

“Since when? Didn’t you decide to show off on whatsit island?” He groaned. “Before you saved Straw Hat?”

“Which one told you?”

“Jean Bart.”

“Of course he did.”

“He only said good things, I assure you.” She yawned as he started to put lotion on her feet. “Well, whatever you become, I’ll be proud of you.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“You’re welcome, da-”

“Don’t.” Ruby laughed loudly at him. “Captain only.”

“Come on, I’m just teasing.” She wiggled her toes and he rolled his eyes. “You should massage my back, too.”

“Thought you were tired.”

“Baaaaack.”

“Flip over,” he put the last sock on her foot and she took off her robe and flipped over. “Good thing I prepared for this.”

“Hehe. You know me too well.” 

Law smiled genuinely and kissed the small of her back. Looking closely at her small freckles and scars. He really needed to spoil her more. He was getting closer and closer to his plan coming to a head and he wanted her to be as loved and as spoiled as possible. So, he squeezed her cute butt.

“Law,” she giggled again. “Massage not squeeze.”

“You want me to massage your butt?”

“Neck, back, butt, legs, thighs.”

“Ohhh, you  _ are  _ a spoiled princess, demanding so much from a pirate captain.”

“I suppose this princess likes a little danger.”

“I’m pretty sure this princess is more dangerous than the pirate.”

“Mmhmm.”

He happily ran his hands all over her back, feeling her tense muscles and knots. He remembered back when he first really started touching her; finally allowing himself to touch something he was so afraid to dirty. 

_ “Law, you’re being ridiculous,” she snorted. “Enough with this “dirty” and “tainted” stuff. I’m just as “dirty” as you are.” He wanted to argue that she was better than him but she wouldn’t let him; pulling him by the belt and smirked up at him. “I love your rough hands on my body, don’t take that from me so soon.” And then she nipped at his jaw and he didn’t remember much other than their naked bodies and her satisfied grin.  _

“Love you,” he said and received a snore in response. He grinned stupidly and kissed her back once more. He pulled her blanket over her body and started to take off his clothes. He laid next to her, moving hair that covered her face. He didn’t put all her blankets over her; no he wanted her to curl into him tonight, and complain that she was too cold to his neck. He wanted to be a little spoiled himself. 

He wasn’t lying when he said that she’d be his queen, not that she wasn't already. Although the idea of those titles made his stomach churn. That title left a vile taste in his mouth. That title was that bastard’s title; and the woman he married who was, no doubt, just as insane as him. When Law got word that Doflamingo managed to get ahold of a wife, his first thought was obviously indoctrination and insanity. 

He refused to be that and he refused to let Ruby be that. He’d make sure Ruby would be happy; he’d make sure his crew was safe. And he would take down every member of that Family in order to do that. Until they were taken down there would be no titles between them other than captain and crew: lover and lover. In the meantime however, while he plotted and planned and schemed; he’d make sure that his love would be properly cared for. 

Even if it was as simple as a foot massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway doffy has a wife and she’s one of my best friend’s Oc’s and I can’t WAIT until you meet her


	123. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Ikkaku, Jun, Law, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Lanaguage, Past Trauma, PTSD  
> Notes: I actually debated this for the longest time and if this were to happen, how would it go down. I’m finally satisfied how this turned out.

Ruby thought this bullshit was over. She really did. Her past had been laid to rest. She had come to terms with it, and was focused on getting past it and not holding on to it. This shouldn’t have happened.

_“Ruby, have some shame. You’re making Jun blush.” Ikkaku laughed at her._

_“Because I’m giving you recommendations? Psh.”_

_“Not everyone wants to know what you and Captain own and do.”_

_“Please, stop,” Jun groaned and looked up, squinting her eyes. “Hey, Ruby, do you want to get some dessert?” She asked nervously. “There’s a gelato place nearby.”_

_“Uh, sure, that sounds good, let me finish my coffee and...what are you staring at?” Ruby and Ikkaku turned their heads in the direction. They both paused and Ruby felt a cold sweat roll down her back. She immediately felt nauseous and swallowed anxiously._

_“He...looks like you.” Ikkaku whispered. “Jun, what do you know?” Ikkaku snapped her head in Jun’s direction, annoyed._

_“I-I don’t know much! Just that there was someone with the same last name in the ranks! I didn’t think that-” Ruby tuned them out and stood up slowly. The sound of a raging fire filling her ears. Her heels clicked on the stone pavement of the quaint town they were visiting. She approached the man, no the_ marine _who looked too much like her._

_“Jasper?” She whispered and he turned his head confused before confusion and rage filled his eyes._

_“Ruby,” he hissed. “How did you find me?” Ruby felt like she had been hit in the head with a heavy blow. Her ears were ringing and her eyes became blurry. “I-Ikkaku,” she whimpered and heard two people rush over to her._

_“Jun, call Captain; he needs to get here,” Ikkaku’s voice ordered Jun and she heard Jun start to call the sub. “Ruby, it’s okay, I’m right here. Captain will be on his way soon,” she whispered comfortingly to her. “What in the fuck did you do to her?! You know you’re breaking government contracts by attacking her!” She snapped. Everyone’s voice became muffled and her vision became dark._

And now she was in her bedroom, in her nightgown, and under her and Law’s sheets. She stared at the ceiling and blinked a few times.

“How are you?” She looked over to Law who had a calm expression. She shrugged and sighed.

“About as good as I could be, I guess.” She sat up slowly and placed her hand on her forehead. “What happened?”

“After you passed out? Jun got ahold of me and was able to tell me what happened. Penguin and I arrived shortly after at the scene, and yes, there _was_ a scene. The man was gone but Ikkaku and Jun were helping you out. I brought you back, and since there were no injuries, I brought you in here so that you would be marginally more comfortable.”

“Ah,” she sighed, and he walked over and sat at her side. He brought his hand up and ran his hand through her hair.

“What happened, babe?”

“I-I saw a ghost,” she whispered. “That man...that...I’m pretty sure that was my _brother_.” Law stopped combing his finger through her hair and stared at her with a surprised expression.

“You said he died.”

“I-I thought he was dead, if I had known-”

“Don’t,” he said gently. “Don’t do that to yourself, Ruby. It takes its toll, I know that all too well.” She closed her eyes and took a breath. “Do you know what happened?”

“He didn’t attack me. I think it was just...overwhelming. Too much, you know? It didn’t help that he didn’t seem pleased to see me, either.” She snorted. “Not that I blame him.” He drew her in and she wrapped his around his back, holding onto his shoulders. He kissed her head softly and buried his nose her in hair.

“What can I do?”

“I don’t think you can do anything,” she sighed. “But I wouldn’t mind if you held onto me a little longer.”

“That I can do.”

~~~~~

“Ruby,” Jun approached her. Ruby didn’t look up from her sandwich but raised a brow. “I wanted to apologize. I knew that there was a Sela in the ranks somewhere, I just didn’t...know he was related to you.”

“It’s fine,” she chewed. “It’s not like it’s your fault and there’s no way I’m the only Sela on the planet.”

“Ah, I...I see,” she sighed and rubbed her arm. Ruby held back a groan.

“Sit down and eat, I don’t bite.”

“That’s not what it looked like on Trafalgar.” Ruby smirked and swallowed her food.

“Fair enough,” she turned to Jun, straddling the bench. “I appreciate your apology and the fact you helped Ikkaku and I talk to each other.”

“How did you know?”

“Law told me. We’re a couple, there aren’t really secrets between us.” Jun nodded at her. “Do you know anything about him?”

“No...but I can find out...if you want.”

“How?” She raised a brow at her.

“I wasn’t technically discharged dishonorably. And it’s not like they change lines and numbers every time someone leaves. It’s quarterly. I still have the numbers and someone on the inside who I can send...gifts to.”

“Oh?”

“She works at a call center. She redirects calls to the appropriate places. For a box of Neptune’s Treasure chocolates, she’ll tell me what you want to know.”

“That seems like an easy way to get information; although I can hardly blame her for those chocolates.”

“I don’t do it often...we also went to boot camp together. She lost her leg in a battle with some bandits and volunteered to do that.”

“Gotcha,” Ruby nodded. “And you’re okay going this?”

“I owe you.”

“For?”

“Getting Trafalgar to take me aboard.”

“You can call him Captain, you know.”

“I don’t like him that much.” Ruby giggled.

“I didn’t either, I suppose. Well, if you’re really okay with it, then I suppose whenever you’re ready.”

~~~~~

Ruby stared at the sheets in her hands. It was...a lot of information. How he was “rescued” by the government and turning into a “good soldier” because of it. It gave his title and rank and his training; which, Ruby wasn’t interested in. What she was interested in? His location. His _address_. Jun managed to get everything for her; she’d have to do something for her in return.

She took in a deep breath and adjusted her coat, the fall island’s breeze was a bit chilly. Then again it’s also that time of year. And they were approaching April anyway. That was his birthday; _their_ birthday. She knew a gift would be stupid, but she clutched it in her hand anyway.

She approached the apartment building and looked up the number before claiming the stairs to the correct floor. She stared at the door nervously for a moment before reaching up to knock. She hesitated and retracted her hand. This was a terrible idea. She should go back to the sub, where her _nakama_ was. They’ve been more of a family to her since...since she was 10. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

“Yes? Oh,” his eyes glared down at her (how did he end up being taller?) with an annoyed expression. “You’re not welcome here.”

“Jasper, please, I just want to talk!” She said desperately. “I-I-I thought you were dead this entire time! Please just-” he started to close the door in front of her and she began to tear up and her heart start to break. How could she be this emotional so quickly? This really was some fucked up situation.

“I believe she said she just walked to talk,” a smooth voice said and her head shot up.

“Law, what are…” she saw him holding the door open with an annoyed expression.

“You think we’d just let you do this alone, Ruby-chan?” Her turned and saw various crew members standing and sitting around with amused expressions. Ikkaku and Bepo tackled her in a hug and she hugged them both tightly.

“Thank you,” She whispered to them before turning around to see Jasper's unbelievably annoyed face. Not that she blamed him; his apartment was surrounded by pirates that were very much threatening him and he couldn’t do anything about it. “I’m coming in.” She announced and Law pushed the door open.

“Be safe.” He said and she turned to him. 

“You’re not coming with?”

“I’m your captain, not your keeper. You’re capable of taking on a marine who can’t even fight me holding open a door.” Ruby smiled gratefully at him and he gave her a pat on the back as she walked in and then closed the door behind her. “We’ll be waiting.” He said from behind the door. Ruby smiled before looking at Jasper.

“Let’s talk.” She said softly and he scoffed.

“Fine.” He walked to a counter in the kitchen and pulled out whiskey then placed it on the kitchen table. Ruby timidly walked to the table and sat in a chair. “You look...like mom.” Ruby blinked and started to smile. “Except she actually wore clothes for the weather and not whatever you’re wearing” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“They’re called leggings,” she stopped herself from immediately snapping. There have been far more revealing things she’s worn. Leggings and a (tight) turtle neck was nothing. “What happened to you? How did you escape?”

“Our parents had a small trap door under the basement, it held all that info she acquired. They stuck me down there while they tried to escape to find you. Obviously, they didn’t and they died.”

“And...the marines found you?”

“Yes, they rescued me and took me in, taking all the info she had with them.” Ruby frowned deeply.

“Who set the fire?” He didn’t answer. “Jasper, who set the fire?”

“I don’t know! And how would I? I was _in it_ ! I was sitting in the living room doing homework when the fire happened. We all thought you were in your room because you were grounded; but you _weren’t_.” He lost his temper and Ruby backed off. Jasper looked at the door nervously before turning back to her. She supposed if you were on the receiving end of Law’s stare, you would be intimated. “I have scars and burns that will never fully heal and what happened to you?!”

“We’re not talking about me,” she said defensively.

“Why? Because even at 10 you didn’t want to listen to authority and escaped your room to play outside? Because you _ran?”_

“I was 10! What was I supposed to do? I was 10 and being shot at by the people who I was told were suppose to protect me!”

“You have powers, you could have done something!”

“Yeah, I control _plants_ , and if you recall, plants don’t do well in _fire_!” They glared at each other and she’d have to apologize to Law later for making him so anxious. She felt his heart speed up for a moment before calming down.

“How did you find me?”

“I just arrived on the island, I didn’t know you were here.”

“I didn’t mean the island, I meant my apartment.” Ruby paused for a moment; she wasn’t about to rat Jun out.

“My captain is a Warlord, how did you think I got the information?” She had no problem, however, blaming her willing captain.

“That’s shit,” he muttered. “Letting you all get away with shit because you suddenly decided to do the governments dirty work.”

“Dirty work? It sounds like your faith in the government is thin.”

He frowned at her before taking a swig if whiskey. She stared at him, the bag that held the gift crunching softly as she fingered it anxiously. The room was silent, deadly. She looked at his features, so close to hers but not quite enough to know they were twins. He was taller and more stocky, looked like he was fed more throughout his life, more freckles, but just as many scars.

“What happened to you? After?”

“After I was found in my cave, by Aileen’s parents, they hid me for a small time; after that they sent me away on a cargo boat, and they took care of me until I hit an island that was in need of…labor.” She sighed. “I worked a farm for food and somewhere to sleep; until their kids picked on me enough and I used my powers to make them knock it off. They forced me away and I went to the next town. It continued on like that for some years.” He stayed silent and looked at her. “A lot of things happened after that and I ended up with the Heart Pirates a little over a year ago; and here I am,” she shrugged.

““A lot” you say, you blew up three warehouses.”

“I lit _one_ on fire, and they deserved it. They were keeping slaves. Besides it doesn’t matter anymore, Knotely is dead.”

“I wasn’t aware he was still alive to begin with.”

“He was, and then I killed him,” she said coldly. “And I do it 1000 more times if I had to.” He snorted and sat at the table.

“You turned out rough.”

“Because I am. Just because I ended up pretty doesn’t mean my life was.” She took his bottle from him and drank some. “Besides,” she smirked. “I _am_ a pirate.” He snorted again and took back the bottle.

“Let’s talk then.”

~~~~~~

Ruby stepped through Jasper’s front door and saw most of her crew gone. Only Ikkaku, Jean Bart, Jun, Bepo, and Law remained. And Bepo was asleep.

“How did it go?” Ikkaku asked and Ruby shrugged.

“Better than I thought, worse than I had hoped.”

“So, it’s over?” Law questioned from his position by Bepo. Ruby raised her brow at his causal seat on the floor.

“Yeah,” she sighed and wrapped her coat around herself.

“What was the gift? Did he accept it?” Jun asked.

“It...was my only picture of us as a family.” Law’s eyebrows twitched a bit. “It seemed like he needed it more than me.”

“That’s that, then,” Ikkaku said and hugged Ruby before linking their arms together. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ruby smiled and laid her head in Ikkaku’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

~~~~~

“Tell me everything.” Law said as she finished taking off her clothes.

“Don’t hold back,” Ruby rolled eyes and laid on top of Law.

“I’m worried about you.”

“I know, _mo chuisle_ ,” she ran her hand over his hair and kissed him chastely. “He told me about what happened to him, I told him what happened to me. He asked if I was doing alright as a pirate and I asked how he was doing as a marine. I gave him the photo and he cried. I think he’s lonely.”

“Thought he had a squad or the marines or whatever,” Law said monotone and Ruby sat on his stomach, letting her feet dangle off the bed. Law rubbed the side of her thigh and butt gently with his knuckles, not even flinching when she sat on him.

“No, I think he knows he was a legal child slave to the marines and government. He just...had nowhere else to go, either.”

“What did you say?”

“I asked if it would be okay to write him every so often.” Law raised his brows but said nothing. “He said if I felt like it, but he wouldn’t guarantee that he’d read it.” She sighed and let down her hair, playing with the hair band with her fingers. “He was angry. At me, our parents, the government...and I can hardly blame him. He saw more in that house than I did. But...he apologized for blaming me all these years. Like I said, it could’ve gone worse.”

“But?”

“I had always hoped that if any of them were still alive it would be less...sad.” She sighed and leaned back, falling backward into the bed.

“This is awkward,” he grunted and Ruby grinned.

“A little.” She lifted her legs and felt him climb over to her over her then lean on his elbow.

“So, what happens next?” She shrugged.

“We keep on going, after Doflamingo, living like we’re free and nothing can stop us.” She stared at the ceiling and he laid next to her.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“You already are, hon.” She closed her eyes when his lips brushed against her cheek. “The difference between the two of us is, I have you guys now, y’know? I’m not lonely anymore.”

“I’m glad.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “As long I’m here, I’ll take care of you.” Ruby smiled.

“Thanks,” she squeezed his hand in hers and blinked. “He did have one last question for me, though.”

“Oh?”

“He asked if I had a partner and if he needed to beat them up for me.” Law snorted.

“ _I_ should be kicking _his_ ass for making you cry,” he mumbled and Ruby snickered.

“I just said if I ever get one I’d let him know.”

“So, you didn’t tell him?”

“No, I don’t trust him, and protecting our family is more important than connecting with someone I-what?”

“You’re adorable,” he leaned in and kissed her. Ruby blinked her eyes closed, relaxing against the bed as he kissed her. She hummed and started to giggle as he pulled away.

“Aw, come back,” she pulled him back down and they kissed again. “Mmm, love you.”

“Love you, too.” He kissed her one last time.

“Also he thought Ikkaku was my girlfriend.” She started laughing when he fell on her dramatically. “I was like, oh no, she’s my best friend and she’s way too good for me anyway!”

“Are you saying I’m not? You know what? I know I’m not, I don’t know what I’m saying.” Ruby giggled. “Why don’t we take a bath?” She hummed in response. “You can use all those flower petals in it, making me annoyed when I still find them on my ass the next day.” Ruby grinned and kissed him slowly.

“That sounds nice.”


	124. Intermission: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Ikkaku  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language   
> Notes: Merry Crisis; here’s part one of the Christmas chapters. Time isn’t real in One Piece but this happens somewhere in between Ripped Seams and Twins.

“Ik-ka-ku!” Ruby happily jumped on Ikkaku causing her to laugh. “Let’s go out.”

“Out? Aren’t we on a winter island where it’s snowing? Don’t you  _ hate _ snow?”

“Yeah! But the lights!”

“Lights? Oh! Christmas lights!” Ikkaku smiled. “You don’t want to go with Captain?”

“I don’t care about him, I wanna go with you.” She hugged her tighter. Ikkaku flushed happily and held Ruby’s arms.

“Alright, just the two of us then.”

~~~~~

Ruby swung Ikkaku’s hand in hers as their boots crunched in the snow. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve been out on a date,” Ikkaku commented.

“Yeah,” Ruby sighed. “That’s why I wanted to go with you. We haven’t hung out with just us in a while.”

“Yeah, I guess we’ve both been busy getting laid.” They giggled. “So, you never did tell me what happened with the “wife” thing.”

“Oh, the idiots were messing with him all day and he slipped up. We talked about it and he doesn’t know if he actually wants to get married.”

“And you do?”

“It’s not that. I think it’d be nice, but I don’t need to to love him.” She shrugged. “What about you and Jun?”

“Same as ever.” Ruby hummed. “I...what made you confess?”

“To Law?”

“Yeah.”

“I just... _ really  _ wanted to kiss him.”

“Ruby,” Ikkaku whined. 

“Fine. Uh, so, pinky promise you won’t tell Law?”

“Sure, pinky promise.”

“One night, we were just talking, as we do, and I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.”

“That’s it? I feel like that wasn’t worth a pinky swear.”

“He didn’t fall asleep, though. He held onto me and whispered that he let me take advantage of his weaknesses too much before falling asleep still holding on to me. Obviously, I heard him and felt my heart do all sorts of acrobatics. So, I decided I wanted it to continue. I didn’t want him to hold anyone else and I definitely didn’t want him to sound as affectionate towards anyone else. So, I decided to, you know, do what I did.”

“That is pretty selfish,” Ikkaku teased her. Ruby smiled. 

“Sure is.” Ruby linked their arms and laid her head on her shoulder. “Are you gonna tell her how you feel?”

“Dunno.”

“You could use the mistletoe trick.”

“Ew.”

“What? It worked on Law this morning!”

“That’s because you two are so traumatized that you make a full circle back to cute. Me? Jun? We’re tragic but not  _ that  _ tragic.”

“Okay fine. Buy her a cake.”

“Again-”

“Okay listen, it’s Christmas. So, do a Christmas cake! Make her a strawberry shortcake and be like “Merry Christmas! Let’s fuck with  _ feelings _ .””

“Ruby, stop,” she laughed at her. 

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing you. I don’t want to talk about romance right now, anyway. I just wanna hang out with you.” Ikkaku sighed but smiled as they stopped at a bench to stare at the lights, giggling when people said they were a cute couple. 

“Isn't Christmas supposed to be a romantic holiday?” Ikkaku asked. 

“It’s a family holiday where I’m from. Don’t want to spend Christmas with me?” Ruby teased her. 

“What? No. I just meant didn’t you want to spend it with him?”

“We did our thing last night.”

“Too much info.”

“Not that. I meant we celebrated. We kissed and gave each other gifts and snuggled a lot after drinking a little too much.”

“Oh. So you, what, cleared the calendar for me?”

“Yup.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah? Our friendship isn’t in the background of my romance. I love you both, you know. You’re both very important to me.” She smiled at Ikkaku’s blush. “I know I’m a catch and you both battle for my attention but I assure you, it’s unnecessary.” Ikkaku laughed loudly and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

“Why don’t we go shopping for the boys? You know they have gifts for us.”

“They better!” They both giggled as they sat up and walked towards the shops in town. 


	125. Intermission: Christmas Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Langauge  
> Notes: Part two

“Alright,” Law said as he sipped his beer. “What did you guys want to do now?” After a day of being dragged around by these four, he was pretty tired. 

“We just wanna hang out!” Penguin exclaimed. “Just like we’re stupid scared teenagers again.”

“Are you saying we still aren’t?” Shachi snickered. “Listen, Bepo doesn’t drink so we have to drink for him.”

“Uh-huh,” Law rolled his eyes with a grin. 

“Unless, you’d rather be with Ruby, of course.” Penguin said, meaning it every bit.

“Huh? Oh, we already celebrated together.”

“Wait, when? What did you even do?”

“We exchanged gifts and then got tipsy and fell asleep on each other. Oh, she pulled mistletoe on me this morning, too, I guess.”

“Awwwww,” they cooed him and he grunted. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He huffed. “In anycase, I’m free tonight. Ruby said she wanted to spend time with Ikkaku.”

“So, the custody battle continues,” Bepo nodded his head, finally joining in on  _ that  _ joke. 

“I said we already celebrated together. I am more than willing to spend time with you jackasses.”

“Said by the king of jackasses,” Shachi snickered. 

“I’m aware of my title,” Law said like he was proud of it and looked around the warm pub. His crew (sans Ruby and Ikkaku) were happily enjoying the atmosphere. Everyone seemed happy. And that made Law happy. His  _ nakama _ was his family; and he wanted nothing but happiness and adventure for them. He wasn’t big on the holiday; not after Flevance, but he appreciated how it made the crew happy to just take the day off and celebrate. 

And why not? 

If the aesthetics were right, it could be pleasant. So, he happily drank and ate and played games with his friends and  _ nakama _ , getting barely tipsy enough to give a somewhat smile. Only to be interrupted by two women loudly entering the bar.

“See! I told you this was the place!” Ikkaku said happily. 

“Eh, fine, you win. I’m buying lunch next.” Ruby said with a tired laugh. “Okay, guys, we brought presents!” They both giggled when they were bombarded by crew members. It had to look strange, Law thought to himself, a bunch of pirates happily getting excited over Christmas gifts.

“Hey,” Ruby appeared by his side and he blinked a little startled. Maybe he was drunker than he thought if she was starting to sneak up on him this easily. 

“Hi.”

“Tipsy?”

“Little bit.” Ruby grinned.

“Then they did their job.”

“Who?”

“Your idiots. I said they should make you have fun and they said “no shit, Ruby,” before disappearing to drag you somewhere.”

“They do it every year,” he said and took her cold hand in his warm one. “Make me celebrate and be merry or whatever.” Ruby giggled. 

“Good.” They rubbed their fingers together contently. “Oh, I got you something.”

“I thought we did that already.”

“I got you more.”

“How convenient, I got you more.” Ruby giggled cutely and it took him everything not to kiss her nose. He pulled a scarf out of a bag. “Here,” he wrapped it around her neck. “You left yours at the last island we were at.” 

“Warm,” she grinned. “It’s got cute little hearts on it. Where’d you get it?”

“Got it custom made. They work fast when you’re a scary pirate Warlord.”

“Thank you,” she smiled happily. “Here,” she shoved a bag into his hands. 

“Gloves.”

“Yup, I know you like your hand movements but I worry about your hands being cold. They’re nice, too! I spent a whole 100 berries on them.”

“That’s a bit much for...really nice gloves. Okay, thank you, they’re nice. They also have hearts on them.”

“People work fast when you’re a scary pirate lady.” Law huffed with a grin and offered her his bourbon. She took it and sipped, smiling brightly when Ikkaku rushed over and hugged her neck. Law rolled his eyes and patted her hand, turning his attention to Bepo who was crying over the sweater they bought him.


	126. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: PTSD, Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Nightmares  
> Notes: None

Ruby was someone who could wear anything and it would look good on her. Any material, color, style; she killed it every time. Law ended up spending (a lot of) his money on just buying the woman clothes that either she liked or  _ he  _ liked. 

Yet he hated the pink dress that she was wearing today. 

It was just a harmless piece of clothing that his girlfriend wore confidently as she strutted around the sub. It looked good on her; no, amazing. He loved it showed off her figure. How it looked with her neatly tied up bun and her onyx jewelry he bought her. 

That wasn’t the problem. 

“Law,” fingers snapped in front of his face. “You’re out of it.” Ruby’s teasing voice broke his thoughts. He focused on her face, ignoring the offending piece of clothing. “We’re going to be at port soon, want to go to lunch together?”

Over the past year, Ruby has gained significant confidence in herself. Talking about her feelings and what’s bothering her, asking him on dates, initiating romantic intimacy, willingly touching others and letting people touch her, sweet romantic gestures; she had come a long way and it was really starting to show. Unfortunately…

“No.”

...that was completely forgotten momentarily. 

Ruby blinked and her smile faded a fraction. 

“Oh! Right, of course. You’re probably really busy at the moment.” Her bright smile came back. Law frowned and opened his mouth to say  _ something _ . This had to look bad. Especially since she knew he hadn’t been at his best as of late. One more year until Doflamingo meant one more year until he left the crew and he’d be alone again. “Well, I’m going to go ahead and get ready to go out. I’ll see you later.”

And she walked off, heels clicking down the lonely hallway. 

_ Dammit.  _

He lost his cool and spoke without thinking. He hadn’t meant to be so blunt and cold with her. Not when she had no idea why he would act this way. And why would she? It’s not like his dumbass would actually ever talk about his feelings and issues, unlike her. She had done nothing but improve while he felt like he has stagnated and proceeded to it ignore it because he didn’t want to know what would happen if Ruby figured it out. 

Then again, he didn’t exactly think this would happen either. He figured that this was done and over with. But, as he once told Ruby after a relapse, these things happen. 

~~~~~

Law walked into his bedroom, ready for lay down. It wasn’t necessarily a stressful day, but tiring. He sighed and took off his hat before closing the door behind him. 

“Hey,” Ruby’s voice filled the room. “Welcome back.” Law looked up to see her sitting at the table in the middle of his room, feet on the edge, as she painted her toenails with concentration clearly on her face. Law sighed with a tired smile.

“You know, I’ve asked you to not do that on the table.”

“Where else am I supposed to comfortably paint my nails? You told me the control room was off limits.” 

“That’s because if you spill that it will get in the hardware.”

“Therefore,” she gestured to where she was sitting and her feet on the table.

“Right, of course, my mistake.”

She grinned brightly before removing her feet from the table and standing up. Law immediately felt ill. Right. She was in the pink dress. Law restrained a frown as she stretched and wiggled her toes. 

“Do me a favor?” Her voice cut through his spiraling thoughts for the second time that day. “Unzip me? I want to get ready for bed.” She spun around and lifted her hair up (why she let her hair down knowing she needed to be unzipped was a question for another time) not waiting for his response. Why would she? He’s never hesitated or told her no to something like this before.

“I’m sure you’re capable of doing that yourself,” he started. “You got it on by yourself, didn’t you?” He tried his best to sound teasing. Ruby let her hair drop down her back but didn’t turn back around. 

“Ah, yeah, I guess.” He could hear the frown in her voice. She didn’t say anything else, despite the anxious tension in the air. She knew something wasn’t right. She pushed her hair to the side and reached around to the dress zipper. The dress fell on the floor and pooled at her feet. She stood facing the wall in just a thong, which came off just as easily. 

Law watched her redress herself in silence. He concentrated on her bare back; the scar on her right shoulder blade, the multiple freckles speckled all over, the tattoos leading down to her butt, the ways her muscles moved and contracted. She slipped on a silk camisole and he blinked. 

“Are you upset with me?” She broke the silence, timidly. Law frowned at her question. 

“No, of course not.”

“I see…”

“Why do you think I am?” Like he didn’t already know the answer. 

“I don’t know,” she turned and rubbed her arms anxiously. “It feels like you’ve been avoiding me. If I’ve done anything wrong, Law, you can tell me. I don’t want to upset you.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Ruby.” 

“I see,” she repeated. “Okay,” she frowned concerned. “Law…” she paused with a thoughtful look on her face. “If there’s anything wrong, you know you can come to me, right? I know I’m not the  _ best  _ support system but I can at least try to help.” 

“Ruby, you’re amazing.” Law gave her a small and hopefully reassuring smile. “I didn’t mean to worry you, babe.” He looked to the bed and walked over to sit on the edge. Hopefully, the use of her pet name would at least help her realize this had nothing to do with her. 

“...okay,” she said warily. She stepped away from the dress and walked towards the bed. She sat next to him and he immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders then kissed her temple. She sighed, in a seemingly relieved way. 

“I’m going to shower,” he muttered to her hair. “Go ahead and get comfortable in bed.”

“Mmkay.”

~~~~~~

Law shot up in a cold sweat. 

_ Shit _ . 

He should’ve known this was going to happen. That damn dress with that shade of  _ pink _ . His damn PTSD and his damn past trauma. He breathed deeply and tried to calm himself down. This was all bullshit. 

“Law?” Ruby’s groggy and concerned voice rang out. He didn’t look over at her but felt her sit up. “Hon, are you okay?”

He caught sight of her hand reaching out to him, no doubt to comfort him. His heart sped up and panic spread through his body. He grabbed her wrist roughly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 

“Don’t touch me.”

Ruby’s eyes widened in surprise before withdrawing her hand. They sat in silence in the dark of their room. Law took deep breaths and closed his eyes trying to regain any sense of calm or control. Only when he closed his eyes, it made it worse. He could see- He made a disgusted noise. He opened his eyes again and stared desperately at his sheets. 

“Law,” Ruby’s voice rang out. “Law, you’re  _ shaking.”  _ She was so obviously worried about him. She turned her body towards him, but kept her distance, like he wanted. He wanted to tell her to go back to sleep, he was fine. He would handle this, like he always had. Then again, it’s been awhile since he’s had this bad of a reaction. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” was what came out of his mouth. 

“Wake me? Law, that doesn’t matter. You had a bad nightmare, I just want to take care of you.” He didn’t blame her for worrying about him. If the situation was reversed, he’d do the same thing. He just didn’t want to talk about it. He really shouldn’t have to or feel obligated to. That was wrong, he told himself. This was Ruby. His girlfriend. His girlfriend who has told him everything about herself. Her past, her trauma, her demons….everything. She trusted him with everything, and trusted that he would come to her in these moments of weakness. Ruby frowned deeper at the silence. “I just want to help you, I don’t want you to suffer.” Her voice was soft but still held concern.

Law swallowed a lump in his throat and steadied his breathing. He looked at her desperately, as if to ask her to make this end. He let out a breath and leaned his forehead onto her shoulder as she still faced him. His nose touched her collarbone and he breathed her in. She still didn’t move to touch him. 

“It’s that thing we both know but refuse to talk about.”

“I see. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay. What do you want to do?”

“Let...let’s lay down, for now.” She did, and he immediately curled into her. She was safe and that’s what he needed. Even if he couldn’t go back to sleep, he had her presence. He pulled away from her and looked at her face. She held a sad frown, concerned brows, and angry eyes. He reached over timidly, fingers playing with hers before lacing together. 

“What…” She made a face. “What caused you to have a night terror?” He hesitated. He didn’t want to answer that. He didn’t want to tell her that her dress is what caused his “discomfort.” He didn’t want her blaming herself. It wasn’t her fault. But he also knew he couldn’t lie to her, either.

“Your dress.”

“My...oh.”

“It’s not  _ your  _ fault,” he added quickly after.

“I see. I’m sorry, Law.” She sighed through her nose. “What do you want to do?” He  _ wanted _ to go back to sleep. He didn’t want to talk anymore and he certainly didn’t want to worry her anymore. He also did not want those images to play behind his eyes again. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Let’s just lay like this until we fall asleep again.”

“Okay, love.”

Law didn’t remember much after that, even if he didn’t fall asleep until later. It was a lucky, dreamless sleep. The next morning he woke up to Ruby missing out of bed. He scrunched his brows confused. The woman was usually never up before the alarm went off.

“Ruby?” He called and looked at the bathroom door. 

“I’m here,” she said from the bathroom. He heard her heels on the ground as she walked back into the bedroom. She was fully dressed and completely ready for the day. 

“You’re up early.” She smiled softly at him as he sat up in bed. 

“Been up for a while now, actually. How did you sleep?” She walked over and sat next to him. 

“Better than the first time.”

“Good.” She leaned over and kissed his temple. Law relaxed against her lips and let out a smile. “I’m going to go get breakfast, you want anything?”

“Coffee, for now.”

“Alright,” she stood up. “I’ll see you out there, hon.”

Ruby left without another word and Law stood up to get ready for the day. He opened their closet and looked for something to wear. He squinted confused. Was there a little bit more room now? 

He looked on the door, where Ruby’s heels hung, and noticed there were some open spots there too. He frowned and went to the dresser looking through the drawers. There was definitely more room in there too. 

Did Ruby get rid of some of her clothes?

Law blinked. He walked over to their laundry basket and stared. That dress wasn’t in there. He turned back to the dresser and closet, walking over to them. He went through the drawers and then the closet. No shade of pink even remotely similar to the one from yesterday was found. 

Law let out a breath. Ruby was incredible. Getting rid of all the clothes she finally managed to save for his sake. Sometimes, it was glaringly easy to see that she was too good for him. Although, he already heard her scolding him for thinking that way. Something along the lines of  _ “we both suck, just let us suck together.” _

“Ruby,” Law called out to her once he had finished dressing and went to the mess hall. 

“Hm?” Ruby raised a brow as she ate a yogurt cup. Law leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“I love you.” She blinked at his so blatant and public affection. 

“I love you, too.”

“I know it’s a day late, but is that offer to go to lunch still on the table?” Ruby grinned at him and he sat down next to her. 

“It’s never off the table.”

“Great.”

And maybe after, he’d buy her a new dress. 


	127. Intermission: Modern Au, Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Ikkaku, Law, Lammy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Law says fuck  
> Notes: I was inspired by a piece of fanart to write this

“Ruby,” Ikkaku asked from across the table. “What are you doing?”

“Gotta project.”

“And you’re taking pictures of…?”

“Things that, hold on,” she reached into her coat pocket for a sheet of paper. ““That bring light into my life.”” She read off the paper.

“Are art majors always this dramatic?”

“Yes,” Ruby grinned when Ikkaku snorted. “You were there. I can’t believe we met ‘cause you forgot to take an art class and thought photography would be an easy a.”

“Yeah, yeah, at least I had a good tutor.”

“Thanks,” Ruby looked at her camera. “In any case, let’s go to actually eating food and not just taking pictures of it.”

“And here I thought you were taking a picture of me.”

“I already took one of you.”

“Wha-when?”

“I won’t reveal my secrets!” They both giggled before diving back into conversation and cake.

~~~~~

“Ruby, _what_ are you doing?” Law’s slightly annoyed tone came out. “You said you were doing a project, not taking pictures of me.”

“It’s part of the project! Stop looking so grumpy, you’re gonna make everyone think you look this way.”

“I _do_ look this way,” he huffed and look a sip of his coffee. “I took you out on a date, you know; we’re supposed to be spending alone time together.” Ruby swore he was pouting.

“We’re still having a date, I just thought you looked cute and it worked for my project.” Besides, her boyfriend of a few months could stand to have more pictures of himself around.

“Which one?” He asked casually as he started to adjust his scarf.

“Things that bring light into my life, or whatever.” She looked back to her camera screen and didn’t notice his pause before looking at her at first. She looked up and raised a worried brow. “Are you cold? Your face is red.”

“You’re so oblivious,” he grumbled and pulled her in. “Love you,” he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Ruby grinned bashfully at his blatant affection.

“C’mon,” she giggled embarrassed. “Won’t people see us? Don’t you want your reputation intact?”

“My reputation won’t be tarnished by kissing my girlfriend.” He nuzzled her forehead for emphasis. “I told you, I don’t care about what the investors think. I have enough money to keep the hospital up and running on my own. Well, Lammy helps too, but that’s beside the point.”

“And your point?”

“I’m gonna kiss my fucking girlfriend when I want.” Ruby snorted at him before _allowing_ him to kiss her. And she had to admit, she did like the taste of his lips plus coffee. He pulled away and she grinned up at him. She really liked the bastard. He was awful and vulgar and rude; but she liked him. And she definitely didn’t question why when he rubbed their noses together cutely. “Where else would you like to go?” Ruby hummed and grinned; Law rolled his eyes playfully. “I’m really making you spoiled.”

“But it tastes good!” She giggled.

“Alright,” he offered his arm. “I suppose we can go to your favorite pâtisserie.” She happily took his arm and snuggled to his shoulder. “Are you going to take pictures?”

“Yes,” she said cutely. “They make the cutest little cakes,” she paused for a moment.

“What?”

“Hold on,” she lifted up her camera. “Come here.” She pulled him in and turned the camera around.

“Ruby,” he mumbled, cheeks darkening a little.

“Oh, hush. We don’t have any pictures like this of us. Try not to look too displeased.”

“How could I be,” he said quietly and Ruby felt herself smile. “I’ll help you hold it up.” He reached for the camera straightening it up.

“Ready?” He grunted at her in response. “Alright, 1, 2, 3!” She started giggling when she felt his lips on her cheekbone. Dumb romantic doctor.

“Make sure you give me a copy so I can frame that.” He said it so nonchalantly that it almost sounded like he was insincere. She knew him though. She knew that he was flustered and happy. She took his hand in hers and swung it.

“C’mon, take me to the dessert place.”

“As my lady commands.”

~~~~~

“We’re all in here!” Bepo cried as he hugged her. “Ruby-chan!”

“Of course you are!” She giggled as the bear cried on her. “You’re all very special to me.”

“We should put all these up around the base,” Jean Bart delicately handled the portfolio. “Or in the offices at least. Hard to be intimidating when there’s pictures of Penguin with ice cream on his face.”

“Hey, I’m terrifying.” He snatched the portfolio out of Jean Bart’s hands while people laughed.

“That’s not a bad idea, though,” Law leaned against a wall. “Our little artist has granted us some family photos, might as well put them up.”

“And you should!” Lammy burst in suddenly before hugging Ruby tightly. “She put her heart and soul these, brother! Besides, your office needs more pizazz!”

“No,” he frowned. “I’ve told you “no” a million times.” He started to walk off and Lammy followed him.

“I’m an interior designer! Let me help your terrible tastes!” She called after him as he sped walked to his office with an annoyed expression. Ruby smiled softly, a warmth in her chest that she had only recently come to know. She felt herself flush in happiness as she watched everyone happily tease each other and drink and pretend like they weren’t criminals. “Ruby! Come help me annoy Law!” Lammy laughed as she hung onto Law’s neck, her feet dangling down from their sheer height difference. Law looked at her like _please do not_ , which obviously meant she had to.

“You got it!” He would’ve looked more betrayed if hadn’t immediately looked amused. She skipped over and tugged on his arm, teasing him and laughing at his eye roll as she called his decor “tacky.” She heard the crew to continue to talk and laugh, as if ignoring the three of them. This was a good life, even if she did end up being a criminal (again). At least this time it was a conscious decision. And besides, if she found this light in the darkness, she’d never go back.


	128. Rich Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Blood, Gore, PTSD, Psychosis, Language, Implied sex  
> Notes: Law’s going through some shit.

The whole crew laughed at Law. Every single one, with the exception of Ruby.

“Knock it off,” he barked. This was serious. “This is dangerous for Ruby.” Ruby made a face and the crew snickered.

“This is what Ruby is good at isn’t it?” Ikkaku said from Ruby’s side. “She is the one who got our medbay back.” Law felt like groaning. She was _right,_ but Law didn’t want to admit it. This _was_ dangerous.

“Law, it’s okay,” Ruby said quietly. She was clearly not happy with the request and Law wouldn’t blame her for denying it. “I mean, I needed an excuse to buy a fancy gown.” She smiled and Law knew she was lying; but he wouldn’t call her out now. Not when she excitedly started talking about a dress and distracted the crew from his misery.

He was supposed to be the government’s dog, not her. He was the one who was supposed to do bullshit and kiss up to people. She was only supposed to do things she wanted to do, not go to some assholes party who thought he could grope her and her away with it.

~~~~~

“Alright, what’s with the sour look?” Ruby said as she threw hair pins on the bathroom counter. Law immediately started to pick them up and put them in their proper drawer with an annoyed grunt.

“Nothing.”

“Not nothing, what’s up?” She continued to take down her hair, shaking it to loosen up any pins still lost in there.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“What? Why? Don’t I have to?”

“...no.”

“Yes I do,” she huffed and grabbed a wipe for her makeup. “Law, you want your revenge? Don’t piss off the government. You do that by not pissing off stupidly rich people who want to grab my ass.”

“It’s my ass to grab,” he grumbled and she paused before frowning.

“It’s _my_ ass to choose who I allow to grab.” Law blinked and immediately backtracked.

“That’s not what I meant; I meant-”

“I know what you meant, hon. Since when have you been jealous and possessive? You had no problem with this before.”

“I didn’t _not_ have a problem with it either. You’re an adult and can take care of yourself; that’s why I said okay.”

“So, what’s different now? I’m suddenly incapable of protecting myself because we’re a couple?” Law blinked a couple times a felt ill, there was blood splattered everywhere...just like last night...and the night before that.

_“Law,” he heard Ruby called him. “Looove.” She cooed him playfully, her lips brushing across his._

_“Hm?” He felt groggy. He suppose he did just take a nap._

_“Time to wake up,” she said and kissed him again. “You’ll get more kisses if you wake up.”_

_“A tempting offer,” he smirked and opened his eyes only to feel his breath get taken away. There was blood everywhere, soaking their sheets, and Ruby...Ruby was covered in it, too. Her soft smile was horrifying against the gore that was displayed. Thousands of small scars across her body as if she had been cut with wire. Or string. And her chest, there was a hole in it. Not like when he takes hearts out but as if her heart was_ ripped _out. He felt his heart speed up and tried to reach for her._

_“This is your fault, you know.”_

_Law gasped awake and looked around frantically. No blood, no gore, Ruby snuggled up on his chest unharmed. He immediately held onto her like she was a lifesaver. She’s okay._

“That’s _not_ what I’m saying,” he snapped and Ruby frowned at him again.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong. I’m going to take a shower.” He walked past her and didn’t miss her annoyed sigh before walking out of the bathroom. He clenched the shower handle in his hand stressfully.

 _Dammit_.

~~~~~

Law stared at Ruby as she dressed herself in their bedroom. She looked gorgeous. She looked like she was meant for this type of event. Her black mermaid, short sleeved gown with gold accent jewelry. Well, one of the earrings she wore were the onyx teardrops he bought her not long ago.

“No necklace?” He tried and she looked at him in the mirror.

“No, it’s a high neck dress so I don’t want to wear one.”

“Ah.” They went silent again before he sighed. “Sorry about last night.” She sighed this time.

“I know,” she turned to him and Law felt his heart stop. She was covered in blood again. He blinked a few times and she back to normal. “What’s wrong?” He fought back the urge to say nothing.

“I had a nightmare,” he admitted. “You…” he sighed. “I don’t want to lose you, Ruby.”

“Law,” she walked over and ran her red tipped nails through this hair. “You won’t.” He leaned over and placed his head against her stomach. She continued to run her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes. “No one can kill me.” He snorted.

“I believe it.” He took in a breath. “I’ll be watching you, just so you know.”

“I know,” she sounded amused and he lifted up to look up at her. He pulled her down, making her have giggle fits as he held her. “You’re going to wrinkle the dress!”

“Oh no,” he said flatly. “You’ll have to take it off then.” Ruby giggled again and he let her sit up. “Just be careful, alright?”

“I’m always careful.”

“No fires this time.”

“As I recall-”

“No fires.” Ruby giggled.

“Alright, I promise.” She ran her fingers through his hair again. “You _know_ , you could come with.” He scoffed.

“One, I wasn’t invited. Two, we can’t look like we’re on a date. Three, I don’t have anything close to formal in our closet.”

“Well for the first two points, you’re my captain and the Warlord in question so it makes sense you’d go. _Now as for the third…”_

“You bought something.”

“I bought something.”

“Ruby, couldn’t you waste your money on better things?” He whined as she opened the closet and pulled out a black blazer with gold embroidered vines. He wanted to be childish. He _hated_ shit like this. The point of being a pirate meant wearing what he wanted and formal wear was not one of them.

“No. Besides, we’ll match. We can be the gross couple I know you secretly want to be.” He stared at her flatly and she grinned cheekily. “I know exactly what to say to get you to be my date.” She grinned at him and he narrowed his eyes.

“What?” Her grin turned evil and she opened her mouth...

~~~~~

“I hate you,” Law muttered to Ruby as she held onto his arm. “That was a low blow.”

“You’re the one who decided to spoil me rotten,” she said matter of factly. “I dunno, I feel like pretending to be fancy people in fancy clothes at a fancy party would be a fun birthday present. I bet they’ll have those fancy little cakes, too.”

“Petit four?”

“Yes! Those! I can never remember the name!” Law rolled his eyes, trying to contain his smile while Ruby didn’t bother containing her excitement. He remembered that Ruby once said that she made her way around his home island when she lost her parents. He wondered, if everything had never happened, if they would’ve met. He wondered if he would’ve been able to show her things like this. It’s not as if he didn’t remember how rich he originally was. He remembered his parents parties and dressing up in stuffy suits. All the parents teasing the kids about being couples and whatever. He wondered if Ruby would’ve liked it there.

But they’d never know and Law liked the reality where she was with him, anyway.

“You look beautiful, by the way.” He felt Ruby pause before looking up at him. “What?”

“Nothing, you just...you don’t really call me beautiful unless I’m naked, you know?” She smiled softly and Law immediately reprimanded himself. He needed to tell her that more often. “You look beautiful, too.” He snorted.

“Thanks. I didn’t pick it out.”

“That’s because if you did, it’d probably be tacky.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

“Look,” she nodded ahead. “Someone is coming over.”

“Don’t think you’re getting away with that,” he grumbled to her and watched her amused smile grow. He supposed it was time to suck it up and act like someone who did what the government wanted. Which, watching them ignore him and fawn over Ruby, was apparently watching it unfold like it didn’t bother him.

And it absolutely did.

~~~~~

“Here, I brought you champagne,” Ruby lifted a glass up to him.

“Thanks.”

“What’s wrong, _mo chuisle?”_

“Nothing. This is just exhausting.”

“Oh,” she looked…ashamed. “I’m sorry, I should’ve known you’d be uncomfortable and gone alone.”

“Huh? No, I want to be with you, stupid. I just hate these people and…” he paused and looked down at her. He didn’t want to admit he had become jealous. And he really didn’t want to admit that he was beyond afraid of being responsible for her getting hurt, or worse. “You know, you’ve never told me what that phrase meant.”

“ _A chuisle mo croí?”_

“Yeah.” Ruby smiled and adjusted his blazer.

“Pulse of my heart.”

“ _Oh,”_ he felt his cheeks burn both in flattery and shame. How could he be jealous when...she was so obviously and willingly his? And he made her feel bad about asking him to come with him. God he really was a shitty boyfriend.

“Feel better?”

“No,” he sighed. “When we leave I need to talk to you, as adults as you would say.” Ruby paused and frowned a bit.

“Okay,” she looked back into the party’s ballroom. “Let’s go home yeah? I think I’ve been wooed enough by everyone already.”

“I’m pretty sure someone wanted to write a song about you.”

“As they should.” Law smirked and offered his arm which she took without a beat.

~~~~~

“What is it you needed to talk about?” Ruby sat on the bed, fiddling with the fabric of her dress. He sighed and took her hand nervously

“I’ve...been keeping something from you,” he started and sat down next to her. “I’m sorry, you deserve honesty and not this.” Ruby frowned sadly at him. “I’ve been having vivid nightmares recently. You’re covered in blood and your heart is missing. And...you have these,” he rubbed his bare arm for emphasis, fingering the scars left from too tight strings from a decade ago. “I told Shachi but I didn’t want to worry you. I shouldn’t have hid this from you.”

“You’re so _stupid_ , Law,” she sighed. “I thought you were about to dump me, from the way you were acting.” She let out a breath.

“You’re the stupid one,” he murmured. “Aren’t you always saying that I’m stuck with you now?” Ruby snorted.

“Yeah. Do you know why you’re having the dreams?”

“You’re not mad?”

“I’m...frustrated; but we can talk about that later. You’re upset and clearly having a hard time.”

“I think the more I work and the closer I get towards him, the more paranoid and anxious I get. I don’t want to lose myself and I don’t want to lose _you_. If he got ahold of you…” he stressfully squeezed her hand.

“Oh, psh, you think I’d let that oversized bird kill me? Law, I told you I’d be by your side didn’t I?” He frowned. “Don’t worry, you’ll get everything done. He’ll die and you can attempt to rest easy.” He sighed.

“I know I will, I just don’t want you hurt along the way.” Ruby smiled and kissed his knuckles.

“We’ll be okay, as long as I have a say in it.” He rubbed her fingers with his thumb and sighed. “And yes, I’m frustrated you didn’t tell me but...it’s a conundrum, y’know? I’m glad you told someone and you don’t have to tell me everything, because we’re our own people; but I also want to be told. I want to know when your upset because I want to help, if I can. I just know...I’m not always the best one to go to. It’s confusing.”

“I get it.” He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her temple and nuzzled her. “Love you. I’m sorry for confusing you.”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re talking to someone; even if it’s not me.”

“I didn’t mean to keep it from you on purpose.”

“No, I understand. I do, Law,” she smiled softly. “Why don’t you help me out of this dress and we take a bath? It’s been awhile since we’ve snuggled in the bath.”

“Oh, _just_ snuggling?”

“Last time we didn’t just snuggle I was an overstimulated mess,” she poked his cheek. “Besides, I wanna snuggle.”

“I know you do; the weird part is that you want to with me.”

“You know, for someone so confident in himself, you’re rather self conscious.”

“Just with you, babe. You’re the one who has whoever you want eating out of your hand.” Ruby smirked. “See?”

“Well, I love _you_ , and I don’t need you eating out of my hand. Maybe feeding me chocolate covered fruit followed by a foot massage.”

“I suppose I can do that at some point. For your birthday. Maybe even a romantic picnic.”

“Oh yeah, birthday.”

“Ruby,” he turned and squeezed her cheeks in his hands. “You literally made me go to that circus _because_ of your birthday.” She chuckled.

“Come on, I know you were a rich brat before,” she grinned when he rolled his eyes. “Besides, I wanted to play princess with my hot servant in a suit.”

“ _Servant_?”

“Well yeah, that’s way sexier than some boring and stuffy prince.” Law breathed out a laugh and hugged her.

“Bath?”

“Yeah, bath.”


	129. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Ikkaku, Heart Pirates  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Implied Masturbation, Fluff  
> Notes: none

Ruby woke up to kisses; a healthy amount of kisses. She giggled and kissed her overzealous boyfriend when she finally kicked the sleep in her eyes away.

“Good morning to you, too,” she giggled and he kissed her again.

“Happy 26th,” he murmured to her and she opened her eyes.

“It is my birthday, isn’t it?”

“Last I checked.” He let her sit up and yawn.

“No casinos this time.”

“Damn,” he joked. “Figured I’d just let you be lazy today.”

“Perfect,” she immediately laid down against the pillows. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. She smiled happily,

“You should stay in bed with me.”

“You know I can’t, I gotta be a responsible adult.” Ruby pouted in response and earned another chuckle from him. “I will pamper you tonight, I assure you.”

“But I’m gonna be lonely,” she let him kiss her, loving the taste of his lips and coffee that stained them; especially loving the familiar scratch of his facial hair. “Would you ever consider being more scruffy?”

“Nope,” he gave her one last kiss before reaching for his hat. “Love you. Relax please. No baths, though.”

“That was _one time_!”

“You almost drowned in your own bathtub, Ruby.” He patted her head and she rolled her eyes. “Go do whatever it is you do in the shower when we don’t shower together.”

“Usually it’s my vibrator.”

“Go do that then. I’ll get someone to bring you breakfast.”

“Okaaaay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

And then he left. And he didn’t come back. Jean Bart was the one who brought her a delicate and delicious breakfast. After that she took one of her long showers where she scrubbed and washed and conditioned and shaved and moisturized and lotioned and oiled herself up…among other more fun things.

And once she was done blow drying her hair, making her hair curlier than normal, she decided she wanted to look pretty today. She already put so much effort into just bathing she might as well put as much into her clothes. It was fairly simple. A long puffy sleeved black dress and matching heels, but she looked cute. Well, she was always cute, but now she’s extra cute!

“Ruuuuuuby!”

“Ikkaaaaaku!”

“Hurry up, Jun, Jean Bart, and I are taking you shopping.”

“ _Oh?_ ” She stepped out of the bathroom, while putting on earrings.

“Curly.”

“Says the queen of curls. Now, what about shopping?”

“We’re taking you, everything is on us today. We know how sad you were last birthday so we’re just going to have a relaxing day today. It’s shopping, lunch, and then spa time.”

“Oh, gosh, that’s a lot,” she laughed happily. “Well, let me grab a purse and we can go.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

~~~~~

The day was _fun_ . After shenanigans with Ikkaku, Jean Bart, and Jun; Shachi, Penguin, and Helmut decided to take her to some fancy chocolatier where they had fancy chocolate truffles made for her. And then Clione took her to a park, Bepo went grocery shopping with her (mostly for him but she was happy), Uni bought her flowers, and so on and so forth. She loved every minute of it. It was a good birthday. The best she’s ever had! She had but _one_ complaint.

Where in the hell was Law?

She knew he was busy, but she wanted to be spoiled by him, too. So, where was he? Had he been on the sub all day? She decided it was time to find out. She’d end the day with some snuggling in the control room until she fell asleep. Something she was starting to do with him more and more, as she realized she has grown from not letting anyone near her while she slept to being down right clingy with him while she slept. A happy change she felt.

As she made her way to the sub, she was suddenly in a different setting. Her hairs stood on end at the change of scenery but realized who it was who did it. The man who she had been looking for. She frowned and started to begin to lecture him about doing that so suddenly (and without reason) when he covered her eyes with his hands.

“You’re aware of how bad this looks right?”

“Hush, I’m being romantic.”

“Ugh, gross.” She felt him take a step closer to her and she could feel his body heat, sending goosebumps throughout her skin. Even more gross. But, she leaned back into his sturdy chest and he snorted.

“Don’t get comfortable. Move, that’s an order.”

“Oh, it’s that kinda night is it?”

“Would you go? You’re gonna make me go back to being an asshole more quickly.” He nudged her forward and she grinned. He was unbelievably fun to tease. Mostly because he teased back. Mutual teasing, if you will.

They didn’t go far, but they were by the sea by the smell of things. But not on sand; sandstone maybe, but not sand. There was a soft chilly breeze and she suddenly regretted wearing a short dress. Had she known he’d keep her out past bedtime, she would’ve worn jeans.

“Don’t open your eyes,” he said as he pulled away from her and she dutifully kept her eyes closed with an amused smile.

“This better be some candlelit picnic overlooking the sea,” she said as Law took her hand and led her forward further.

“Was it that easy to figure out?” She opened her eyes and felt every bit of herself soften as she looked at exactly what she described.

“No, I just have you figured out,” she laughed when he pulled her in and hugged her. “You’re disgusting.”

“Mm, I hate that you make me this way,” he leaned in and kissed her forehead.”It’s nothing special, which is why Ikkaku took you to a big lunch, but it’s just us for the moment.”

“Well, first of all, there’s strawberries, wine, and a blanket, so it’s already special. But also, being with you alone means it’s doubly special.”

“Weren’t you saying I was gross?” Ruby grinned up at him and kissed his chin.

“We can afford to be gross sometimes, I guess.”

“Don’t worry it won’t last long. Would you like me to start a fire before you freeze to death?”

“Yes, please.” He chuckled and let her sit down (with her two blankets) while he started the fire. And then they just...hung out. They talked and ate small finger foods, they held hands and kissed like it was still the first week and they didn’t know how to kiss each other, they blew out the candles and Ruby curled up to Law, looking at and pointing out stars and constellations. She was slowly starting to drift off, even on the hard ground. This was so _good._

And it was the first time she really wished they weren’t criminals. She wanted moments like these all the time, not just when they could. Maybe she really had become spoiled but she was starting to want a normal life after this Doflamingo business. She loved the sea, but she loved Law more. But it was a fleeting feeling, she knew she’d be just as happy sailing the seas until the day she died; as long as she still had her captain and crew.

“Oh,” Law shifted and sat up. “I have one more thing for you.”

“Oh?” She yawned. “A quick way to get home?”

“I’ll send us home in a sec,” he said while pulling something out of a basket. She immediately grinned and flushed happily. 

“Is this becoming a tradition?” She happily took the fancy looking chocolate cupcake from him. It was definitely from a bakery, based on the packaging and the cute decor and icing.

“I suppose so.” He leaned in left a slow kiss on her cheek. Ruby snuggled back into him and breathed out happily. She liked the idea of starting something like that with him. A tradition. Something that could be continued throughout the years. It was a good feeling to make something like that with him. Just like it was an amazing relief that no _drama_ happened this year. “Oh, I never did tell you. That outfit you wore last year was hot.” Ruby snorted at him ruining the romantic mood. He did say it wouldn’t last long; but she didn’t mind it. She did love this part of him the most, after all.

“Thanks.”

“Welcome.”


	130. Dirty Dealing

“This really isn’t difficult,” Law sighed at Ruby. “Stay.in.bed. That’s an order.”

“No,” Ruby pouted and crossed her arms.

“Ruby,” he sounded tired. “I’m begging you. Just stay in bed. You’re sick, you need rest, the sub will not suddenly stop working if you take a single day off.”

“Don’t wanna.” She tried sitting up only to be gently but still forcefully laid back down.

“Do this for me, please? As a show of your love for me? Don’t you love me?”

“That’s dirty.”

“Are you saying you don’t love me?”

“No,” she pulled her blankets up with a solid glare. “That still doesn’t mean that that’s not a dirty tactic.”

“I’ll take it,” he kissed her forehead and Ruby shut her eyes, suddenly very sleepy.

“I love you,” she muttered. “Even if you are a butt.” She didn’t hear his response, only felt his lips on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.


	131. Kisses

Law stared at his notes and frowned. He was done for now, but he still had the urge to keep going; while fighting the other urge that kept playing over in his brain.

“What’s up?” Ruby said from her seat at a kitchen table. She was nibbling on a chocolate strawberry that Clione made her.

“Can’t concentrate.”

“Oh? Why? You okay?”

“You’re cute and it’s ruining my life because I think about kissing you all the time,” he told her flatly. Ruby paused and blinked for a moment bursting out in laughter and cute snorts.

“Gosh, alright,” she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Why don’t you gather everything up and then we can be gross like that in the bedroom?”

“Alright, I’ll come in in a sec.” She grinned and kissed his cheek again. Law smiled after her before he sighed. She really was a bad distraction; not that he didn’t know what he’s doing but sometimes he really did wish he could focus on this more. He suddenly felt the back of his head being smacked and turned around with a glare.

“Don’t think like that,” Penguin said irritated.

“Like what?”

“Like she’s the reason you don’t work as hard.”

“I don’t think that.”

“Uh-huh, no impulsive thoughts like that at all? No thinking you should work on that more, and if she didn’t distract you, you could?”

“No.”

“Dude, you’re a liar. Stop it, for her sake.”

“Not for mine?”

“Since when have I cared about you? It’s not like you ever listened to us anyway, right boys?”

“He’s right,” Shachi called. “You need to plan on the after, otherwise you’ll make Bepo cry.”

“No I won’t!”

“Yes, you will,” all three of them said and Bepo cried in response. Law rubbed the back of his head in irritation.

“I don’t feel that way,” he said. “I want us all to be content and together.”

“That doesn’t mean you always do; sometimes people get shitty thoughts and they need to say “that’s stupid and shitty.””

“I _do_ ,” he argued.

“What about Ruby?”

“What about her?”

“Have you’ve told her about the shitty thoughts?” Shachi added with his hands on his hips like a mother scolding a child.

“Yes! We’re a couple, I tell her everything that she should know.” He sighed exasperated. “It’s not like I hide things from her.” They gave him _looks_ and he swallowed nervously.

“You _know_ that sounds suspicious.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.” He frowned at them. They weren’t crossing a line, yet; and they absolutely meant no harm. They were just trying to talk and help him. Ruby was a weird topic; because they supported her knowing everything and knew Law when he wasn’t _wholly_ honest. But that was something for Ruby and him; not these three.

“We just want you to be happy,” Bepo said with a frown.

“I am...working on it,” he blinked. “She _does_ make me happy it’s just…”

“Doflamingo.” The three said.

“We get it.” Penguin said. “Does she know?”

“Yes, we’ve spoken about it a few times.”

“Oh.” They all said again.

“I know I’m a piece of shit, but I want her happy. Talking about this makes her happy and feel important. I don’t hide things from her,” he repeated for them because he _didn’t._ Not actively. There was that habit of his he’d fall into sometimes that he needed to work on. He’s not sure Ruby would be okay with his fallbacks; but she’s been there. Whether to hold him or smack him; she’s been there.

“Ah,” Penguin said. “Okay, I guess.”

“You guess? How little faith do you have in me?”

“It’s not that,” Shachi said. “You have a history of not taking your own advice. You rarely listened to us,” he paused. “Before you two decided to sleep together I asked Ruby to take care of you, you know? Because it was something that we weren’t able to reach you with.”

“That’s not true.”

“ _Really_?”

“Yes, really. I care about you guys just as much as her. I always listened to you...I just…”

“Suck?” Penguin snickered.

“Yes, sure.”

“Why don’t we get drinks next time we’re in town?”

“Huh? Why all of a sudden?”

“Because we’re friends? Ruby doesn’t get you 24/7.”

“She’ll be busy with Ikkaku and Jean Bart, anyway,” Bepo added. “She won’t care.”

“I don’t need her permission,” he rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever; let’s go out. It sounds...fun.” He huffed with a grin. “I’m going to bed.”

“You mean to make out with your girlfriend.”

“In bed.”

“Fair.”

~~~~~

Law entered his room to Ruby drying off her hair, not paying attention to him.

“Hey.” She jumped and whipped around, her hair lagging behind slightly and whipping around her. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she breathed out. “What took you so long?” He saw the nervous look in her eyes that she quickly hid.

“Talking to the idiots.”

“Oh,” she didn’t bother hiding her relief or her surprise.

“Have I been falling back lately?”

“Uh...like physically?”

“No, I meant...” he sighed.

“Oh, well, I mean you’ve been definitely been going at it harder but it’s not like you’ve gone back to your bad habit. I’m usually too loud for that,” she grinned. “And...you want to be around us more, and that makes everyone happy. Last I checked, us being happy made _you_ happy.” Law watched her walk to the mirror and grab her brush. Was that it? Was it really that simple?

“Next time we go to a town, I’m going out.”

“With your idiots? Good!” She smiled as she ran the brush through her hair. “I’ll probably have a spa day, then.”

“You’re not going out with Ikkaku?”

“Ah, no. She’s going on a “not date” with Jun.”

“What about Jean Bart?”

“Going out with Helmut to buy “guy things.””

“So, you’ll be alone?”

“Alone? What do you mean?”

“I mean you won’t have anyone to hang out with.”

“Oh, yeah I guess, but that’s fine. I could use some alone time, anyway, you know?” Law frowned. “Law, don’t fret over me, I’ve been wanting a day to myself.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Of course! Hon,” she chuckled. “It’s okay, I’m happy and healthy. I just wanted to go out and spend time with myself. Just like you want to hangout with them.” She placed the brush down and walked over to him, her long hair bouncing behind her. “I won’t run away, I promise.”

“And why would you, when you have me to come home to?” Ruby snorted happily. “Do...can I braid your hair?”

“What? I mean, yeah. I didn’t know you were interested in that stuff.”

“It keeps my hands steady and accurate.”

“Oh, yeah. That makes sense.” She sat on the bed and he took off his shoes, his hat, and his shirt and jeans. He sat by her, kissing her cheek (earning him a grin) and ran his fingers through her thick hair. He’s braided a lot of hair throughout his life. Lammy, Shachi, his own when it was long enough; but he strangely never did for Ruby. Probably because Ruby had a distinct style of braid he probably could only replicate without a proper teacher. She braided hers then knotted them into designs; when she felt like putting in the effort.

But his hands were aching to braid. In the back of his head he knew he learned to spend time with Lammy, but always covered it by saying it was for surgeries (he _was_ good at sewing people up, however). He braided her hair in silence, not sure why he felt tension between them.

“Do you want to spend time with me the next day?”

“Yes.” Law stopped at her simple answer. “We can go to a park or to a cute restaurant for dinner. Or both!” Law sighed with a smile wrapping his arms around her from behind. He was imagining the tension, he realized. Ruby wasn’t upset or sad or lonely, she was just being Ruby. Ruby who had grown into a woman who didn’t have to just survive anymore.

Maybe one day, he’ll kick his ass to be as good as she is at recovering.

“Remember what you said we should do earlier?”

“Make out?”

“Yup.”

“You wanna?”

“Yup.” Ruby laughed and turned her head, kissing his lips. He grabbed her hips rubbing her hip bones with his thumbs and kissed her just as enthusiastically, nipping at her lip. He pulled her up against his back, moving a hand from her hips to grope her ass. He felt her smirk against his lips and let him lay her down. “Just making out?”

“Maybe a little extra.”

“Little?” She rolled her eyes at his (very) stupid joke.

“Just go back to kissing me, already.” He chuckled and kissed her hard, loving the little happy groan she gave him.

She really was too cute not to kiss.


	132. The Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Ikkaku, Shachi  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: PTSD, Blood, Language  
> Notes: None

Ruby woke up to a kiss on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled at Law.

“Morning,” she shoved his face away. “Don’t be so gross so early.”

“You’d complain if I didn’t,” he leaned down and kissed her again his hands caressing her stomach and slowly moving up to her neck. She smiled as he rubbed her neck gently, loving the way he put gentle pressure down to pull her lips even closer. Until he put too much pressure down.

“Law,” she murmured. “Too much.” Except he didn’t stop. She became irritated, there was nothing spoken between them, therefore getting rough was off limits. She opened her eyes and he squeezed tighter. “L-Law,” she gasped, she squeezed her eyes shut as tears formed in her eyes. “Stop!” She opened her eyes again and didn’t see Law; _she saw Knotely._ She started to claw as his hands as she lost her breath. Where was Law?! She felt blood drip down her fingers as she clawed at him. “H-he..lp.” She cried. Law, Ikkaku, anyone! She felt him squeeze harder and gasped.

She blinked rapidly, no longer feeling his hands on her.

It was a dream.

She covered her mouth to stifle her cry. She looked over to Law, sleeping on his back with his arm sprawled out where she used it as a pillow. She checked the alarm clock, 5:00 am. Still too early for even her early bird lover. She rubbed her neck, still feeling pain. She removed her hand when it felt sticky and saw blood. She had to have clawed at her neck in her sleep.

Now how was she supposed to play this off as nothing? How was she supposed to pretend like this didn’t bother her because she wanted Law to enjoy his day off with his family. Or because Ikkaku wanted to spend time with Jun?

“Ruby?” Law groaned. “What are you doing up so early?” Ruby let out a shaky breath.

“U-um,” she cleared her throat and immediately felt him shift.

“What happened?” He turned on the light and his eyes widened a fraction. “ _What happened?_ ”

“Nightmare,” she rubbed her neck again only to have her hands be pulled away.

“Don’t touch it. Let me get the first aid kit.” He walked off and she obediently kept her hands away, watching him walk back into the room with their kit. “Tell me what happened.” He said calmly tearing open an antiseptic wipe.

“It was a nightmare,” she repeated. “I didn’t think...I’d have this bad of a reaction again.” He took her hands in his and started to wipe her fingers and nails down.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I-I…” she bit her lip. She didn’t want to tell him. She didn’t want him to think she doubted him or thought he was Knotely. That it was an old, irrational, and illogical fear she once held and that…he waited for her patiently, not showing any emotion. He was in “doctor mode” as she called it. She needed to say something. She expected him to be open and honest, and it’s only right that she did the same for him. “It was us.” His neutral face turned confused.

“What?”

“It was us. We were making out and then you started to choke me out.” She turned her gaze to her fingers. “When I opened my eyes it wasn’t you it was Knotely. I started to claw at his hands and I suppose that’s when I tore up my neck.” She anxiously wrung her hands out. He started dabbing a wet cloth at her neck, no doubt because she was still bleeding. She bit her lip again and felt tears sting her eyes. She felt _ashamed_. Law wouldn’t hurt her, if she told him she didn’t want him to touch her ever again he’d say “that’s fine.” She sniffed and bit her lip harder.

“Hey,” he said gently. “You’ll make your lip bleed.” She let out a sob, and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her head to his chest. Ruby immediately held onto his arms and took in a breath. She sniffed again listening to her heart beat in his chest.

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” she whispered.

“It’s my job to worry about you,” he whispered back and nuzzled her hair. “Do you want me to stay with you today?” She immediately shook her head. _She did_ , but Law needed to hang out with his family more. He had so obviously been missing them; so obviously guilty for lost time. She didn’t need him to hold her hand all day, as much as she wanted him to.

“No, it’s okay,” she said. “I’ll just take it easy today. Long shower, pamper myself, fuzzy socks in bed with wine and a book, that kinda stuff.”

“You’re sure? I’ll stay with you, it wouldn’t bother me or anyone else.”

“No, I’m sure, hon. You go have fun, for me, alright?”

“If you say so,” he kissed the top of her head. “Why don’t I fill up the tub for you?”

““Fill up.” Like I can fully emerge myself.”

“I can also not do it.”

“Noooo,” she clung to him playfully when he started to pull away. “Yes, please.” She smiled softly when he kissed her hair again.

~~~~~

Ruby was right, Law needed this.

It felt like too long since the four of them just hung out all day. Between Doflamingo, Ruby, and being captain _and_ Warlord, everything just stopped. Granted, not all of those things were bad. His girlfriend has only been positive influence in his life and being captain made him feel needed and loved.

But still, he missed his _nakama_ ; and just going out and hanging out with them was what he had wanted. Getting lunch, walking around, shopping, getting catcalled (not exactly his favorite), and then ending the day at a warm pub was absolutely everything he had needed.

“Oh, hey captain,” Ikkaku showed up with Jun, with a surprised look in her eyes. “You’re not with Ruby?”

“ _You’re_ not?” He teased and she rolled her eyes.

“No, I was uh, hanging out with Jun today,” both of them looked nervous so that obviously meant they were starting to actually date and not just sleep together. “So, is she on the sub?”

“That’s where I left her, yes.”

“Ah, guess she had a self care day, she was looking more tired than usual earlier.” Law kept quiet, if Ruby didn’t want to tell anyone, then that was what he would follow. He had no business telling everyone that she had one of _those_ nightmares. Especially because she was so obviously disappointed and ashamed of herself. Which was depressing. It killed him that she already had an apology on her lips for her dream. That she felt like a burden for needing him to help her. She tried so hard to be okay that she sometimes would forget that she’s allowed to not be okay with him. He supposed he should talk about it with her. Give her reassurance that she’s still amazing if she has off days. “Oh wait, there she is.”

“What? Where?” He asked as Ikkaku broke his thoughts. She nodded her head and he looked over. Ruby had just walked through the door. Ikkaku immediately waved at her and she smiled softly. She walked over and Ikkaku hugged her neck.

“Where have you been all day?”

“Home.”

“You didn’t even go to that famous bakery?”

“Oh, I forgot about that.” Law held back a frown. She had been excitedly rambling on (it was cute but still rambling nonetheless) about it when Law told her the next island. “I just relaxed today.”

“Oh. Well uh, where is...oh! There she is! Jun is bringing over shots.”

“A-ah,” Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

“Ruby,” he finally spoke up. “Sit with me.” She blinked.

“Rude,” she mumbled and he pulled over a chair for her and she sat next to him. Ikkaku followed suit and grabbed a chair, sitting at the table. “I’m not in a shots mood. I think some cider will be enough for me.”

“Oh! Okay then! More for us.” Ikkaku waved Jun over. Law took Ruby’s hand in his under the table, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. She had to still be upset from this morning. She had to have gotten lonely on the ship by herself. He started to feel like maybe he should’ve stayed with her, even if she told him no. Then again, she also probably would have kicked him out. He knew she wanted him to relax and hang out; and he knew she didn’t need him to hold her hand. So...he’ll just have to make it up to her.

“Hey,” he called her softly. “Let’s go out together, tomorrow.”

“Oh? Sure, if you want to.”

“I want to. I found a few things I know you’ll enjoy.”

“O-oh, that’s sounds nice.” He smirked at her and released her hand to rest his arm on the back of her chair casually. He went back to talking to everyone at the table, rubbing Ruby’s shoulder every now and then with his thumb as she talked to Ikkaku and Jun. Her cider and everyone else’s food showed up and she stared at it hesitantly; so he did what any decent boyfriend would do, grabbed it and drank it instead. She looked at him gratefully but quickly covered it up.

“Don’t be rude.”

“You took too long.” He sipped again. “Here,” he shoved a menu in her hands, knowing she probably hasn’t eaten today. “Get the sliders, they have fig jam.”

“That does sound good,” she said quietly, looking over the menu. Law was definitely going to hold onto her while she slept tonight. He was going to pamper her tomorrow. He was feeling less stressed and more energetic, so that meant he could fully take care of his sluggish girlfriend. He looked to her neck; healed, no longer bleeding, and no sign of her clawing at it.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Love you.” She looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Love you, too.”

“Ugh,” Shachi groaned. “You two are going to make me lose my dinner from the looks you give each other,” he said with a mouth full of food.

“You’re just jealous.”

“Of whom? Law, no. _You,_ maybe; if I could have an ass like that and ow! Dude! Don’t kick me with your stupid boots.” Law stared at him annoyed. “You see what he’s become, Ruby? I was allowed to talk about your ass all the time, now if anyone looks too long, our body parts will be flying.”

“Sounds like your problem, not mine.” She leaned further into him and he smirked.

“To be fair everyone knows Ruby has a great butt,” Ikkaku said casually and ate a fry.

“It’s impolite to say it,” Law grumbled.

“Compared to what _you_ say to her?” Law groaned and pinched his grinning girlfriend's cheek.

“Stop talking about me, and stop talking about my girlfriend’s ass.” He saw Ruby’s grin widen and she pat his knee.

“My Prince Charming,” she teased. He scoffed, playfully offended; not like he didn’t know she would run off on a Prince Charming anyway. A waitress came back and Ruby smiled at her.

“Hey dear, could I have…” he watched Ruby flirt and point out what she wanted on the menu; making the waitress flustered.

“You’re still a flirt.”

“Sure am.” He grinned at her and resisted the urge to kiss her cheek. He relaxed further, she was going back to her normal self; even if it was slowly. “Jealous?”

“Nah. I know you’re too busy being in love with me.” Ruby laughed and he smirked. This would prove to be a good night at the pub.

~~~~~

Ruby closed her eyes as Law curled around her. Both naked and warm, they tangled arms, legs, and fingers together into so many knots that Ruby felt like they would be stuck like that. Not that she’d completely mind but there was more to life than snuggling. Like petit four.

There wasn’t much said between the two of them once the night ended; but Ruby was okay with that. She didn’t mind that he wordlessly undressed her and brushed her hair. Or that he got undressed and pulled her in like they had already said what they had wanted.

She knew he was worried about her. But this is what she needed; it’s what she wanted. To be held. To be held by her love. It was simple but it made her feel like she had wanted; protected. She believed him every time he said he’d protect her. She believed he was strong enough to fight back any of her demons. And that’s all she really needed. Not to be pampered or babied or have her hand held. She just wanted Law to silently hold her until they fell asleep, eventually sprawling out into their usual positions.

Tomorrow was when he could spoil her. Tomorrow is when he could fret and worry about her. Right now she needed his presence and his strength he offered her so freely. And she wasn’t above being selfish and keeping it to herself.


	133. Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warning: Language, Past Suicidal Ideation  
> Notes: None

“You should wear a sundress today.” Ruby heard Law say as she looked in their closet. She raised a brow and looked at him.

“You’re usually never this forward about what you want me to wear,” she turned back to her clothes. “Except lingerie.”

“I know what I like.” He sounded so smug. “Also you look nice in sundresses.” Ruby grinned and pulled out a pale pink halter dress and nude heels.

“Does this have your approval?”

“Yes.” Ruby rolled her eyes with a grin.

“What exactly do you have planned for the day? I really am feeling better, so you don’t-”

“Ruby, I _want_ to go on a date with you. I am allowed to do that.” Ruby’s cheeks turned pink.

“That’s fine, I guess,” she murmured. “We can’t look like a couple, though.”

“I’m aware,” he sounded irritated at the fact. She wondered if after he took care of Doflamingo he’d be willing to be more...open with their relationship. Like, you know, hold her hand in public or something. “Just worry about enjoying yourself today, alright? I want you stress free.”

“You want me to not be myself?”

“Okay, then I want you to lessen your stress a bit.” Ruby giggled and lifted her hair up.

“Zip me?”

~~~~~

“Law, you really don’t have to do this.”

“Go on a date with you? I’m pretty sure we already had this conversation. _”_

“Yeah, but you’re, like, spoiling me again.”

“So? Again, why would I date someone who I don’t want to spoil?” Ruby snorted and walked close to him. No touching or hand holding, but close. “Come on, here’s that bakery you wanted to go to.” Ruby would be lying if she said her excitement didn’t go up a bit. She opened the door, the bell ringing as it hit the door. She walked to the glass counter and looked at the pretty cakes; shaped from hearts to ones that looked like fruit and everything in between. “Get what you want.” He tried so hard to sound bored, and might actually be, but she knew that he was every bit happy to do this for her.

“I can’t choose.

“I can’t buy you a whole bakery.”

“Welcome! How are-oh!” The woman looked nervous bordering terrified as she stared at Law. “W-welcome.” She cleared her throat.

“Thanks, ignore him, he’s unimportant.”

“ _Oi.”_

“T-then Stil- Sela-san, what can I get for you? I can give you, um, samples.”

“You’re going to regret saying that,” Law said flatly.

“Huh?”

“I want to sample everything.”

“E-everything?”

“Told you,” Law scoffed and leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

“Hush! Anything you have a sample of, I want to try. I have an idea of what I want but! I want to try some.” The woman looked shocked before rushing into the kitchen and coming out with a tray of small samples of cakes. Ruby already knew what she wanted. She wanted the one that looked like a heart. Call her sentimental but she loved her Heart Pirates. Her boyfriend’s way of emblazoning himself was starting to rub off her. There was also a simple rolled strawberry and cream cake that she was going to buy for Law. She knew that was his favorite.

And after tasting every sample the woman offered and pointing at the heart shaped cake excitedly, Law threw his wallet at her. She gave the woman the money (plus a tip for dealing with the awful couple that they were) before throwing the wallet back at Law.

“Oh, there’s something else I want to buy.” She said with a smile. “This one here.” She handed money to the woman. “Keep the change.”

“O-oh, that one?”

“Yes, it’s my captain’s favorite.”

“Hey, I didn’t-”

“Hush.” She grinned at the woman while ignoring Law. The woman blinked and looked between the two of them before smiling softly.

“Gotcha.”

Ruby guessed that they were too obvious sometimes; but the woman didn’t seem to mind, or look like she cared enough to say anything, as she packed up the rolled cake and handed it to her.

“Come on, loser.” He stared at her flatly before opening the door for her. She heard a barely held back giggle and hoped that maybe one day she could achieve that all of the time. A nice little house by the sea would be great. “Let’s go get lunch.”

“That was the plan. Let’s go, found somewhere you’ll love.”

“Ohhh, giving me expectations?”

“Absolutely, come on.”

~~~~~

Ruby sipped her soda as she stared at Law looking at his menu through his reading glasses with a neutral expression. They really did put up a good front of just captain and subordinate; even if they never were just that. Plus Law didn’t…emotion very well; it’s one of the reasons it took her so long to figure out he had feelings for her. Because the man usually has no expression on his face. Or if he did it was that rudely smug look he had letting everyone know he’s aware of amazing he was.

But, she supposed, she did love him for that personality of his. Even if he was rude and fairly unempathetic. Not even fairly, he was pretty unempathetic; it’s probably what made him a good doctor. And when it came to her she didn’t need empathy, she needed compassion; which he gave her in privacy, and that was good enough for her.

She still wondered what it would be like if they didn’t have to hide their relationship, though.

“Why are you thinking so hard?” He asked her, not looking away from the menu.

“Just...deciding on what I want to eat.” He hummed at her and picked up his coffee mug. “You should try drinking water one of these days.”

“I would rather die.” Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled.

“I think I know what I’ll get.”

~~~~~

Ruby hummed as she looked at clothing in the window. Things she absolutely should not get nor could she afford. Law? Law technically could because all he had to say is that he needed it for Warlord business and he’d get it. But really, she just wanted to look at the pretty dresses. Sometimes it was fun to think about all the different lives she could’ve lived if things were different.

But most of the time, she was happiest here. Not that she enjoyed her life, at least, not until now; but she’d rather not find out what it would’ve been like if she hadn’t met the Heart Pirates.

Probably dead.

Ruby felt her throat tighten and had to will herself from holding onto Law. This isn't the place or time to be emotional. Not when he was trying so hard to give her a day to feel good about herself. He wasn’t a romantic, beyond him talking about their future and important things like her birthday; so things like this were everything to her. She didn’t want him to change from who he was. She liked him this way. Still though, the idea of her dying now scared her. It was even scarier how she almost killed herself.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ruby looked at him through her giant sunglasses. She opened her mouth and closed it.

“Nothing,” she looked back to the window before turning around. “Just thinking about the past.”

“That’s never good.” He followed after her to the next store.

“You’re right, it’s not.”

“Do you need to talk about it?”

“Nah,” she smiled and looked into the new store’s window. “Just happy you found me.” Law reached up and patted the small of her back a couple times before resuming their otherwise platonic nature. She smiled and leaned over to see some boots in the corner. “Buy me these.”

“I didn’t hear a “please.””

“You didn’t, did you?” He scoffed and walked into the store without another word, only returning to present her with a pair of new black boots.

~~~~~

“It’s just up here.”

“Law, were scaling a fucking cliff. What kinda bullshit is this,” she huffed. She had really hoped to end this day with dinner and a bubble bath. Not whatever it is that Law is doing now.

“Shut up and hurry up.” Ruby glared at him but did as he said, muttering about how he told her to wear a dress with this in mind. He helped her up once he reached the top and gave her a quick kiss to _probably_ apologize for irritating her.

“Why did you drag me up here,” she asked brushing off her knees.

“Wanted to be alone.”

“We couldn’t do that when we were on the sub dropping off my shoes?”

“Figured it’d have a nice view of the town.” Ruby looked over the edge and did see the town. And it was nice.

““Figured?” You made me climb up the face of a cliff on a maybe?”

“You’re really on this climbing thing aren’t you?”

“I wore date heels not climbing heels.”

“Oh, sorry, my mistake,” he rolled his eyes and drew her in.

“Make it up to me,” she pouted cutely and he snorted before kissing her. She sighed contently  before groaning and pulling away.

“What part of alone do people not understand?”

“Well, we wouldn’t want a normal day in our lives, would we?”

“Hn,” he grunted and frowned at the approving gang? Pirates? A couple of angry idiots who probably want to kill Law over something. Ruby sighed and stepped forward. “Oh, don’t mind me.”

“I won’t.” She flicked her wrist and vines sprouted from the ground, locking their attackers in place. She walked forward and crossed her arms. “Why are you bothering me? You should be lucky I don’t suffocate you both.”

“We’re here to kill you.”

“Oh, it’s me for a change.”

“We’re here to avenge Knotely.”

“No.”

“What?”

“No.”

“Are you stupid? I’m-”

“Are you _really_ insulting me while I got your balls surrounded by sharp and pointy things?” She sighed and stepped forward. “Listen, I don’t know if you were part of his crew or just a fan, but really, this is too pathetic,” she patted his head. “I’m in a good mood so run on home before dinner gets cold.” She turned and walked off, snapping her fingers and letting the two loose. “Well, I’m done for the evening.”

“You just gonna ignore that?” Law asked half amused as a blade went through her body.

“I was gonna try,” she spun around and kicked the guy a few feet away. “You wanna be kicked, too? I’m pretty sure I just made it so he can never have kids.” She sighed when the other one ran off, leaving their passed out companion behind. She sighed and walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down, dangling her feet off the edge.

“Sorry,” Law said, joining her. She shrugged and stared at the horizon.

“Don’t be, you didn’t even know what was up here, let alone that someone was trying to kill me over him, uh, again, I guess.” She kicked her feet back and forth casually.

“I know, but so soon after your nightmare is a bit much.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” she sighed. “It didn’t really bother me that much, just part of the life of a former black market agent who killed her boss.” Law wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. Ruby snorted and grinned. “We’re weird.”

“A little. It could be worse. I could still be with Doflamingo or dead.”

“I could still be with Knotely or dead. We ended up alright. For two traumatized idiots.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“We’re still criminals.”

“Details.” She smiled softly and stared down at the town, that was none the wiser of their presence. “Do you ever think about what it would be like if...everything didn't happen?”

“You mean Flevance?” She nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed. “A lot.” He held her tighter. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” she looked up at the darkening sky. “I wonder where I’d be.”

“Probably on the same island, doing what your mother did.”

“And you’d probably be this fancy rich doctor who got all the ladies.”

“Probably,” he grunted. “Although, I do remember you saying that had Flevance not gone to hell, you would’ve been dropped off on that island.”

“You trying to tell me we could’ve met?”

“It’s a nice thought,” he nuzzled her hair. “I’ve gotten to the point where I don’t like thinking about my life without you in it.” Ruby smiled.

“That’s pretty sweet of you.”

“Sometimes I can be. I did spend my whole day pretending we’re not a couple for your sake, so I guess I can be a little sentimental.”

“Don’t like it?”

“Not especially,” he admitted. “Not that I care for PDA but I don’t want to have to hide. Especially because of that bastard.”

“Sooo, what you’re saying is, once Doflamingo is dead, you’ll be making out with me in the streets.”

“Yes, exactly, you read my mind.” Ruby chuckled when he kissed her temple. “There’s no point in thinking about what if’s anyway.”

“True, I do like this life where I can bother you to pay attention to me.”

“And why would I ever want to miss out on that whining?” She grinned widely.

They sat in silence, staring off into the distance. Law with his arm around her and Ruby laying her head on his shoulder. Ruby absolutely ignoring the fact that Law made her climb this cliff, instead of going the way the two from earlier did, just to be dramatic. It was serene; just sitting in silence and alone, with no expectations. It was nice.

“When you’re finished with Doflamingo, we should disappear.”

“Disappear? I don’t know if that’s possible.”

“I bet we could. If the government can wipe out an entire century, I bet we can fuck off to god knows where.”

“And what we do in this hypothetical disappearance?”

“Kiss a lot.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“Yup.”

“We do that now.”

“Even more.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ruby giggled and Law kissed her temple again. “Wanna stay up here for a bit?”

“Yeah, for a bit.”

~~~~~

Ruby laid on top of Law as he read his book.

“Laaaaw.”

“I paid attention to you all day.”

“Kisses.”

“I kissed you, too. And I made you dinner. _And_ we bathed together.” He turned the page, facial expression not even twitching.

“You make me sound needy.”

“You are needy. You think I planned on having a relationship with someone as needy and loud as you?”

“I don’t think you planned on being in a relationship at all.”

“True.”

“But then I came along and smacked you feelings.”

“More like threatened,” he rolled her off of him. “Let me read.” She whined playfully and he scoffed. Ruby smiled and settled in to bed, facing the wall and getting comfortable. She closed her eyes, preparing herself to start her battle for sleep, when she felt his fingertips rub her back gently; her personal favorite affection of his. Ruby grinned widely and curled up.

She supposed it ended up being a good day, despite everything. And she supposed that she should thank Law for treating her and trying to make her feel better. For now, though, she would just let herself fall asleep next to him, knowing he’d curl up to her when he’s ready.


	134. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Jean Bart, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: PTSD, Nakamaship  
> Notes: Another big thanks to everyone giving this a try. I know it’s hard to be invested in other people’s OC.

Law stared tiredly at the monitor. Today was a bad day. Dreaming about his parents and Lammy. Dreaming about hiding under dead bodies. Flevance was the hardest thing to think of. Not to discount Doflamingo. No, that shit was bad and losing Cora-san basically broke him again. But Flevance was being introduced to tragedy. Flevance was his parents being shot for working to save people and his sister suffering as she died.

And sometimes it was too much, so he secluded himself. Just for now. He didn’t want to be around people. He didn’t want to talk to people. He just needed to be alone. The thought of eating made him even more nauseated, the only thing he needed was water right now, washing down the ashes in his throat. He vaguely remembered over a year ago, Ruby breaking into his thoughts and sitting with him, drinking a mug of coffee. He didn’t even want that right now.

He wanted to just...be upset.

“Captain,” Jean Bart broke his thoughts. “You’ve been in here all day, you should probably go to bed.” He grunted and almost argued against it. He was fine. He didn’t need to go to bed. He didn’t need to eat. “You’re going to worry Ruby.” Law hated that she was used as a weapon against him. He hated that it _worked_. He genuinely didn’t want her to worry about him. Not even because it kept him from brooding and spiraling; he really just wanted her happy.

It sucked sometimes; doing things for the sake of others. But he would rather do that than the alternative.

“Fine,” he croaked and stood up. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket and grunted at Jean Bart in appreciation. He smirked,

“Say goodnight to Ruby for me.”

Law made his way to his bedroom...where the door was open and the room bright. He peeked in curiously and stared flabbergasted.

“What are you doing?”

“Rearranging,” Ruby huffed. “I started cleaning and then I moved stuff to clean under them so I decided to rearrange and organize. Is that okay?”

“No.” He said automatically. Shit.

“Oh,” she said disappointed. “I’ll move it all back, give me a sec. There’s a snack on the desk for you.” Law looked over to the newly placed desk and saw dark chocolate covered almonds, a banana, and steamy tea.

“What kind of tea?”

“Chamomile,” she said taking the books off the bookshelf. Law walked over and sipped; of course it was good. When you have a plant for a girlfriend most vegetation comes out perfect.

“Don’t...you don’t have to put it all back.” He said ashamed. “It does look like there’s more space now.” He tried and Ruby paused.

“Oh, okay,” she put the books back. “I’ll finish up in the bathroom then.” She walked towards the bathroom and grabbed her gloves.

“Why are you deep cleaning?”

“Well,” she called. “I realized we hadn’t in awhile, so I figured might as well.” She was right, they hadn’t cleaned in awhile. Probably because they’ve both been depressed as of late.

“I see. Do you need help?”

“Nope, I’m just finishing up with the counters and didn’t want to get chemicals on my skin, you know how sensitive I am to them.” He really should be helping her. He walked to the bathroom, noting how much anxiety disappeared when he saw the shiny bathroom. “You can shower after I’m done, hon.”

“Oh, I wasn’t looking to shower, I was just seeing if...I could help.”

“Nope, didn’t I say that? Relax, already; I know how to clean you neurotic ass.” He stared at her for a moment before sighing.

“How long have you been at this?”

“Uh, like four hours? Wasn’t paying attention,” she coughed, probably because of the fumes.

“Alright, get out you sensitive baby.”

“Nooo, I’m just trying to make your day easier.”

“What, why?”

“‘Cause you’re not feeling your best, and you had a nightmare last night. I wanted to do something for you, since I know you wanted to be alone,” she cleared her throat and blinked rapidly.

“I’m pulling doctor’s authority and telling you to get out, I can finish up the counter.” She whined as he pulled her up and pushed her out the door. “Go and breathe properly. And get you something to eat, too.”

“ _Fine_ ,” she huffed and threw the gloves at him. He heard her walk out of the room and he sighed. He really did get too lucky when he asked her to board. Then again, he’ll have to talk to her about being too nice and hurting herself. Their bedroom was joint responsibility and just because he was feeling shitty didn’t mean she had to do all this. He finished off the bathroom, putting things in their proper place, and taking a quick shower. He was wrapping a towel around his waist when Ruby came back in with a bowl of rice on eggs, presumably for him.

“Thanks,” he muttered and took it from her. “Why don’t you shower?”

“Okay,” She said. “Can I take a bath after?”

“Yeah,” he took a bite and suddenly realized how hungry he was. “I’ll be in there in a sec.” After he finished his rice, and the banana, and the almonds...he took his tea into the bathroom where he sat on the edge of the tub, starting it up for Ruby, pouring peppermint bubble bath in the water. Ruby came out of the shower, not moments later, drying off and then walking over and sitting next to him. She tested the water before turning and sticking her feet in, wiggling her toes and smiling. She leaned her head on his shoulder, sitting there for a moment before getting into the tub, immediately relaxing.

This had become a thing. After Law found Ruby basically unconscious in their tub, he told her she wasn’t allowed to take a bath by herself anymore. She reluctantly agreed because she knew he was right. But it seems like she didn’t mind, in the end. This was a good way for both of them to unwind and just...talk for a bit. These baths rarely ended up sexual, because, despite what everyone thought, they did not have sex every moment of the day. And just because Shachi caught them that one time in the closet does not mean they’re constantly pawing at each other. Besides, Ruby needed to relax sometimes. Between her own demons, her aches and pains, and being as submissive as she was during sex, let alone being _his_ sub; she was exhausted just as often as he was, emotionally and physically. Although, she’d never complain because she’s happy where she is, but he understood her constant need of relaxation and reassurance.

“What all did you do today,” he asked before sipping his tea.

“After breakfast, I hung out with Ikkaku and helped her clean up the boiler room before I went into the greenhouse and made some new grapes. They should be ready in a couple days. What about you?”

“Control room.” She hummed. “I’m okay.” She hummed again. “Stop.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re wanting me to talk about it.”

“I’m not making you do it, though.” She closed her eyes and he gave her her frozen gel eye things. “I just need to know you’re alright.”

“I’m fine,” he sighed and watched her face not even twitch. He frowned and wiped some of the soap bubbles off her nose. “I dreamt about Flevance.” She sighed sadly. “I just needed to be alone.”

“I know. I just wish you wouldn’t not eat. I understand why, but all the same…”

“I know,” he sipped his tea.

“Why do you feel guilty over what happened? You were 10, love.”

“Lammy shouldn’t have...She could’ve gone with me.”

“Is that what you want to have happened to her? To have Doflamingo do to her what he did to you?”

“No but...of all people, she didn’t deserve it. She was 8.” He frowned into his empty mug. “Do you feel guilty?”

“No,” she took her eye mask things off. “There are a lot of things I’m ashamed of; but running will never be one of them. I know who’s to blame, and it’s not me.” They went silent as Ruby closed her eyes again. “Is there anything I can do?”

“For my guilt?”

“No, right now. I’m not someone capable of helping something like that.”

“I don’t think so. Besides, you’ve already done  enough today. I’d rather you be my partner and not my nanny.” He reached over and brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone before cupping her cheek.

“Okay,” she leaned into his hand. “I just wish we had someone to help you.”

“I’ll do my best to recruit a therapist next.”

“That’s what I’m talking about. I feel like everyone could use one at this point.”

“Probably,” he was joking but now he felt like he should. At least for her sake. She was doing well, but he’s never been a therapist. Sure, he started her healing process, but he can’t make her meds, he’s not qualified to give out that kind of advice; especially when he can’t even take his own. He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m coming in.”

“You’re always so sexy when you’re forward.”

“Just make room for me.”

She moved over and leaned against the the tub with an amused expression as he climbed in. He sighed at the hot water hitting his joints, slowly releasing tension in his shoulders and back. Not completely, obviously. He wouldn’t be himself if he wasn’t constantly holding tension, but it was slightly relieved in the hot, bubbly water. Ruby laid her legs over his, stretching out comfortably.

Law huffed and rubbed her calf absentmindedly. He watched her close her eyes contently, taking her in. She really was too pretty; he realized that every time he saw her bathe. When they talk about their what if’s, he always wondered what the two of them would look like. Would either of them be as fit or strong? He definitely wouldn’t have his dark circles. Ruby would be far softer, maybe even curvy. She wouldn’t have her scar on her back or chest; and by now she may have even been married off. Hell, he might have too.

Not to mention, at this point, it was weird to think of himself as someone without the _Ope Ope no Mi._

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“That you’re pretty.”

“Boring.”

“Sorry, I won’t compliment you anymore.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He smirked and closed his eyes, resting his hands on her leg. This was nice. He opened his eyes seeing the steam rise in the air. Dreaming about Flevance, it’s hard to believe reality. Sometimes he’ll look at himself in the mirror and tell himself that he shouldn’t be here. He should be dead. Three times over. He should’ve been killed by the war. He should’ve been killed by Amber Lead. He should’ve have been killed by Doflamingo. But he wasn’t. For better or worse, he wasn’t.

He looked over to Ruby, who looked pink from the hot water. Her hair was falling from her bun because the humidity was poofing it out. It really was too hard to believe he was alive.

“Hey, if I’m dead don’t wake me.”

“Bitch, if you’re dead it’s news to me.”

“Thanks.” She grinned at him.

“Anything else I can do for you?”

“No, not right now.” She hummed and her hand turned into flower petals, falling into the water. He watched silently, letting his mind clear. She brought her hand in front of her face and blew gently, petals scattering in the water and on him. He brushed the petals on his shoulder casually and watched her stand up. She stretched, her muscles flexing perfectly. He watched her move and breathe. “Can I ask you something?”

“I don’t see why not.” She sat on the edge of the tub, grabbing a towel to wipe herself down.

“Why did you develop feelings for me?”

“Mmm, dunno.”

“You don’t know?”

“I mean, not really. You’re literally asking the most emotionally inept person on this ship that question.” She let down her hair and shook it, petals falling out. Whether it was natural or she did it on purpose, he wasn’t sure. “I just did and I accepted it. Didn’t feel like questioning it.” She looked over at him and smiled. “I didn’t want anyone else to kiss you, so I decided to be selfish.” He blinked and she leaned over to kiss his forehead. “But, you know what? I can tell you why I love you.” She smiled cutely and he smirked.

Ruby stood up and grabbed her change panties off the counter and slid them on. She walked over to the hook on the wall with her silky purple robe, wrapping it around herself. She silently finished her bath time by blow drying her hair, Law noting that she kept an eye on him no different from how he watched her in the bathtub. He also watched as more petals blew out of her hair. She was definitely doing it on purpose.

Law stood up as she was “foofing” her hair, and started to drain the tub. He grabbed his towel, got out of the tub, and dried himself off. He was wiping down his still damp from the shower hair when Ruby walked over and took the towel from him, drying his hair for him.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

Ruby smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose. She wordlessly gave him back his towel and walked back over to the counter to put her hair drier up.

“Do you want to be held tonight?” She turned around and leaned on the counter, soft expression.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“If you want, we can sleep with the crew, too.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Ruby grinned.

“We’ll have to put on real pajamas.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone has seen us naked at some point.”

“Doesn’t mean they have to again. Come on, let’s put on clothes and start a snuggle pile in the bedroom.” She took his hand and led him out of the bathroom.

In the end, he was willingly forced out of his seclusion. Maybe one day, he won’t resort to that to fight his demons. In the meantime, he’ll just have to depend on his _nakama_ instead.


	135. Roundabout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ikkaku, Jun, Ruby, Jean Bart, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: lesbians

Jun stared at Ruby nervously as she drank her pink colored carbonated drink. She had a nonchalant look to her, like they were just hanging out as friends or something.

Not that they weren’t friends Jun just wasn’t sure that they were _friends_. Ruby was still a mystery to her; at least Trafalgar made sense.

“Why are we here?”

“I wanted to try the rose cream soda.”

“Just...us?”

“Don’t you like roses?”

“W-well, yes? How did you know?”

“I can sense when people are looking at my plants like they’re a set of extra eyes.”

“Really?”

“No,” she snorted. “I saw that you were looking at the roses in the common room. Drink and relax, I only bite my boyfriend.” Jun stared at her own pink drink before taking a sip. This was so...odd. Ruby asked her if she wanted to hang out, take her shopping, get lunch. Wasn’t this stuff she did with Ikkaku? Wait, did they get into another tiff again? No, Ikkaku didn’t seem distressed at all. “Find it weird I want to hang out? We’re crewmembers, we can hang out.”

“I know that. Ikkaku is usually with us, though.”

“Wish she was here?”

“What?! No! I mean, I don’t _not_ want her here.”

“Uh-huh.” Ruby finished her drink just in time for the check to come by. The guy looked at Ruby with a blush on his face and Ruby opened her wallet to give the money to him. She grinned up at him and he ran off flustered.

“Do you do that on purpose?”

“What?”

“Make people flustered.”

“Huh? All I did was smile, just ‘cause Law says I’m a flirt...well he’s _right,_ but I wasn’t doing it then.”

“Ah.” Right. Ruby was just...attractive, she guessed. Jun didn’t find her attractive, like at all. She definitely had magnetism and her confidence could be amazing, but she just wasn’t appealing to Jun. Not that she was _ugly_ but she wasn’t someone Jun would go after. Ruby stretched and rolled her neck, it cracking and popping as she did.

“Have you considered fixing that?”

“Eh, I’d rather not bother Law with minor stuff. If he complains, I’ll let him do it.” Jun looked to her empty glass and looked back up to Ruby. “Good, you’re done, follow me.”

“Where?” Ruby just grinned evilly at her.

~~~~~

“Jean Bart, why are you covering my shift?”

“Captain told me to.” Liar. Everything was so suspicious today. Ruby took Jun out, which was weird. Maybe it was her way of trying to get along with Jun for Ikkaku’s sake. She wouldn’t put it past her. Also, no one was on the ship! Not even Law; Bepo took him out for “mink things.” Whatever _that_ meant.

“I see,” Ikkaku stared as Jean Bart went back to work. “Can I stay in here then?”

“It’s your day off, why don’t you go into town?” She didn’t want to, she wasn’t in the mood. If she wanted to, she would’ve gone with Ruby.

“I guess.” Maybe she’d go grocery shopping. Wait, no. Clione and Helmut were doing that. Ikkaku didn’t like shopping on her own unless she had to. Ikkaku didn’t even like shopping until Ruby came along. Maybe...she’ll find Ruby and Jun.

She walked into the crew quarters to wear a normal outfit when she saw a note.

_No, you can’t come with; but here is a new change of clothes, bath salts, and lotion for you to take up some time. Use Law’s and my bathtub._

_Love you,_

_-R_

What.the.heck?

What is Ruby doing? Is she going to _kill_ Jun? Ikkaku huffed and smelled the salts. It was...comforting. It smelled of vanilla and honeysuckle, like what her mother’s house used to smell like before she died.

Ikkaku blinked away her sudden tears and took a deep breath. She’ll have to thank Ruby later.

~~~~~

“Ruby...why are we doing this?”

“Because I said so.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Jun stared at her stunned as Ruby sipped an iced coffee. “What’s wrong with getting your hair done? You’re not military anymore, you don’t have to keep it all...that anymore.”

“What if I like _that_?”

“Do you though?” Jun didn’t dislike it. It’s just the way she’s always had it. “Change is good, you know.”

“How long have you had long hair? Awhile if it’s that long.”

“Awhile. I used to have it really short, similar to Law but not as straight.”

“Wait, really?”

“You’re less likely to have your hair grabbed in battle if it’s short, you know that.”

“So, why’d you grow it out?”

“I no longer had to battle. Not until recently, at least. In any case, we’re not here for me, we’re here for you. Just let the man wash your hair. You’ll like it.”

It was okay.

Granted her hair smelled like honey now, and looked shinier; but it was just okay.  

“Alright,” Ruby reached into her purse and paid the hair stylist. “Moving on.”

“Why are you paying for everything?”

“Uh, ‘cause I want to?” Jun narrowed her eyes but said nothing. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Clothes.” Jun groaned and immediately stopped with blush covering her cheeks. She can’t believe she let out an _emotion_. “Why are you embarrassed? Did the military not allow you to have emotions?” No. “Ah.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Didn’t have to. I know what it’s like.” She walked out the door. “Come on, it’s one more stop then we can head home.”

~~~~~

“You don’t look like you want to do this.”

“Because I don’t.”

“Then why are you?”

“Are you really asking me why I’m doing something I don’t want to?”

“No.” Ikkaku stared at Law who had a bored expression on his face. The only reason he’d do something like this is for Ruby. Why Ruby wanted him to watch her make _melomakarona?_ Was a mystery. “Why is she making you babysit me?”

“You think I’m going to tell you?”

“No,” she frowned. “Why do I have to make these? I didn’t know Ruby liked this stuff. Also, why am I just doing what she wants?”

“Because I want you to. Do it.”

“Are you serious?”

“Just do it or she’ll whine. Do you want that?”

“ _No._ ” Ikkaku huffed and stomped around like a child making these stupid cookies. “You need to fix that whining of hers.”

“No.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because I’d rather her be a spoiled brat than the opposite.”

“So, it’s your fault?” He shrugged.

“You’re also to blame.” Ikkaku frowned.

“All I did was go shopping and talk to her because everyone was wary of her.”

“Aren’t you always messing with me about how you cared about her first?” He smirked at her, _challenging_ her.

“Just shut up and watch me awkwardly make cookies for your girlfriend.” Ikkaku huffed and started to heat the oven.

~~~~~

Where in the hell was Ruby?

 _“I just need to grab something, wait here.”_ She said. _“I’ll be right back.”_ She said.

But it’s been 15 minutes! Even Ruby wasn’t this bad about timing. Jun huffed and held onto the flowers that Ruby took and made prettier. She’s pretty sure Ruby called them golden-rays. She sighed and looked at the sunset. She was exhausted and wanted to sit down. She looked to Ruby’s lounging chair and saw an opportunity.

“Jun,” Ikkaku said with surprise in her tone and Jun jumped. Jun turned turned to greet her only to have her eyebrows shoot up and off her head. Ikkaku looked _cute_ . Her hair wasn’t in her hat, so curls were _everywhere_ . She wore high waisted ripped blue jeans and a cotton button up that was tucked in and unbuttoned at her...cleavage. She looked so fucking _cute_. Jun knew she was blushing. “Your hair is cute.”

“Oh, thanks. It...smells nice, now. Your clothes are nice.”

“Thanks,” she looked at Ikkaku holding a good container.

“Are those golden rays?” Ikkaku blinked.

“Uh, yeah, how did you know?”

“They’re my favorite.” Jun immediately shoved them in Ikkaku’s arms.

“They’re for you.”

“O-oh, thank you!” She flushed happily. “Here, why don’t you have some cookies I made?”

“Oh, thanks.” Honestly, after Ruby drug her around to different bakeries and chocolatiers, Jun was done with sweets for the day. But...if Ikkaku made them… “You made _melomakarona?_ ”

“Yes? Why?”

“Oh...they were always sent to me anonymously when I was with the navy. I guess an unknown family member or some patron sent them, it was the closest thing I had to a home.”

“Oh, well, then you can have all of them, then.” Ikkaku shoved them into her hands.

“Th-Thanks,” She nibbled on the cookie. They weren’t perfect, but she liked them. “Why’d do make them?”

“Ruby told me to. She also bought me this outfit.”

“...seriously?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because Ruby gave me the flowers...and made me get my hair done.” They stared at each other silently.

“She’s so obvious.”

“Seriously. I can’t believe she’d meddle.”

“I can,” Ikkaku huffed, but with a small blush on her tan cheeks.

“Oh,” Jun swallowed and looked at the cookies. “I...like the cookies.”

“I like the flowers.” They went silent and Jun stared at the deck awkwardly.

“Would you two just fucking kiss?!” They heard Ruby shout before her voice was muffled, probably by a hand. Jun blushed wildly and moved to glare in the direction of her voice only to be kissed by Ikkaku. Jun froze and stared at her stunned.

“Sorry, I usually do what she wants. She’s spoiled like that.”

“Shut up,” Jun grinned and kissed her. Oh, and it was a good kiss. Not like their steamy nights, but a gentle kiss that she had started to want. A kiss that meant there was more where that came from. The taste of her tongue was sweeter than the cookies.

She supposed she’ll have to thank Ruby later.

~~~~~

“Stoooop,” Ruby cried dramatically as Ikkaku pulled her hair.

“What I have told you about meddling?”

“It wasn’t just me! Jean Bart was in on it too! He made everyone go do tasks for him and made sure you didn’t work yesterday!”

“And Captain?”

“He was uninterested and bored so he obviously agreed.” Ikkaku let go of her hair. “He was eating when you two kiiiiiissed. Ow! Stop pulling my hair! Are you five?”

“Are _you?_ That whole thing was so unnecessary.”

“I got tired of watching you pine,” Ruby huffed and pulled her hair away. “Just thank me already. Oh, and thank Jean Bart, too.”

“ _Thanks.”_ Ikkaku rolled her eyes. Ruby took her hair out of her unruly bun and shook it. Ikkaku sighed and hugged her, winding Ruby. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” she wheezed out and Ikkaku pulled away. They grinned at each other and started giggling.

“I need to get going.”

“Oh? Didn’t know you had plans, I was gonna see if you wanted to help me with the greenhouse.”

“Can’t,” she grinned widely. “I gotta date.”


	136. Shrink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Heart Pirates, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Mental Health  
> Notes: None

So, there was new a member. 

He was joking when he said he’d recruit a therapist but…

“Tell me about your childhood,” Erina said writing something in her notebook. He groaned. “Take your time.”

Law was going to hate this.

_ Law was standing and staring (dissociating) on deck when he was suddenly jumped on from behind. He easily caught the person and huffed.  _

_ “Don’t jump on me so suddenly.” _

_ “But you looked so lost and lonely,” Penguin said. _

_ “How was therapy?” _

_ “I cried.” Law set him down. His eyes were a bit pink. “It bodes well.” _

_ “You’ll be fine,”  _

_ “So, why do  _ you _ look grumpy?” _

_ “I hate therapy.” _

_ “Well, it’ll be good for you. Get some kinda nonsense out of your head.” _

_ “I know,” he sighed. “I mostly got her for Ruby.” _

_ “I’m sure she appreciates it,” he pet his head and he frowned at him. “Good boy.” _

_ “Stop,” he removed his hand. “You better be glad I’m too bored to kill you.” _

_ “Not ‘cause you love me?” _

_ “I what now?” _

_ “Don’t be a jackass when we’re all emotional and shit.” Law smirked. _

_ “Yeah, alright. Come on, let’s get back to work.” _

“You seem quite fond of Sela-san.”

“Marginally.”

““Marginally?” Seems like more than just marginally.”

“I’ve found...comfort in her.”

“So, you’re sleeping together.” Law frowned and sighed. “A romantic relationship, then.”

“She’s my partner, yes.”

“Good,” she nodded with a slight smile. “Having relationships like that can be a comforting presence and help with loneliness.”

“She helps.”

“And does your relationship with her interfere with your authority, as Captain, over her? Do the lines ever blur, like you go easier on her than the others?”

“No, she gets no special treatment in that regard.” She wrote something down in her notebook. “I assume you’ve asked her the same thing.”

“You should know just as well as I do about doctor-patient confidentiality.” She raised a brow. “However, it seems you want her approval and reassurance.”

“What about it?”

“It’s natural, isn’t it? To have the person you’re involved with to pay attention to you.”

“She never lets me forget.”

“So, you pay a lot of attention to her?”

“Obviously.”

_ Law watched Ruby hum as she snacked on her new grapes. _

_ “Are they good?” _

_ “They’re alright, could definitely be more tart.” _

_ “Weird hearing something is too sweet from you.” She stuck her tongue out. “How was your day?” _

_ “Normal, aside from knowing I’m about to talk about my past to someone I barely know.” _

_ “It’ll be good for you.” _

_ “I know,” she sighed. “Doesn’t mean I have to like the process.” She fiddled with the magazine page she was reading and Law frowned.  _

_ “I know,” he said walking over to the table and sitting next to her. He took a grape and ate it.  “I don’t know,” he said. “You’re sweeter than this.” Ruby paused, stunned by the statement, before laughing and kissing his cheek.  _

“And what about Doflamingo?”

“What about him?”

“Is revenge what you feel is best?”

“Yes.” She wrote down something again. 

“And your past with him, does it bother you as much as Flevenace?”

“No, but I lost someone just as important because of him.”

_ “You’re spacing Law,” Shachi waved his hand in front of his face. “You okay? Do you need help?” _

_ “I’m fine,” he croaked. “I just need some water,” he stood up.  _

_ “Don’t worry about it, I got it.” He sat him down and walked to the water cooler. “You don’t have to do this on your own, remember? We’re nakama.” _

_ “Right,” he took the water cup. “Thanks.” _

“Is there anyone on the crew you don’t get along with?”

“No. We’re  _ nakama _ .”

“Family’s argue.”

“We don’t argue.” He hesitated for a brief moment. Which she, of course, noticed. 

“But?”

“There’s a point of contention.”

_ “How is she?” Law asked Ikkaku, taking her chart.  _

_ “The Tang?” _

_ “Who else?” _

_ “Ruby.” _

_ “Why? Has she been in here? Is she slacking off again?” _

_ “She just came in to eat lunch with me. Don’t be too hard on her.” _

_ “I’m anything but,” he argued with a scoff, not at all  barely jealous that she chose to eat lunch with Ikkaku instead of him.  _

“So, it’s over Sela-san.”

“It usually is.”

“Why?”

“Because Ikkaku was the first person who she connected to on the ship, even before me. Ikkaku doesn’t let me forget, and I never let her forget that…”

“That?” Law frowned. What he wanted to say wasn’t true. And not only that, it was cruel to Ikkaku. 

“That I’m the one she’d rather sleep with now.” That was the best way to say it and it was the actual truth. 

“So, you feel that she chose you over Ikkaku-san.”

“I know that’s not what it is. She can love both of us equally. I’m nothing special.”

“But you are, aren’t you? You’re her boyfriend, she obviously found something special about you over anyone else on this ship. Just because she loves you both equally, doesn’t mean she can’t find your connection special.”

_ The mess was louder than usual. Not the bad kind, mind you. Everyone was getting to know the new member, while the normal chatter was happening. Law walked in, jacket and hat off, with a tired lag. He looked around and saw Ruby talking to Clione, holding up tomatoes. Law sat next to Shachi with a tired sigh. _

_ “Where you been?” _

_ “Took a nap.” _

_ “Oh man, didn’t know that was possible. Oh wait, look at her.” He nodded to Ruby who was still enthusiastically gesturing to her tomatoes. “She sure is excited over tomatoes,” _

_ “Or she’s just stupid,” Penguin said and Law kicked his shin. “Ow! Ruby!” _

_ “You deserved it!” She called.  _

_ “She doesn’t even know what happened and she’s already on your side. Disgusting.” _

_ “She probably just knows-” Law was interrupted by Ruby shrieking his name. Which meant one thing. “Gotta save a damsel.”  _

_ “Good luck in your endeavors.” He high fived Penguin and walked into the kitchen, where Ruby was in tears and Clione was still making food.  _

_ “Where?”  _

_ “Counter,” he tapped the spoon on the pot. _

_ Ah, there’s the fucker. He easily killed the spider and washed it down the drain. When he turned to check on Ruby, she winded him with a hug. She sniffed and he rubbed her back comfortingly.  _

_ “You’re okay,” he said quietly. “It’s gone.” She shook her head and he bit down on his lip from grinning. “Big baby,” he teased her and she sniffed again. He ran his fingers through her hair. _

_ “Sorry,” she sniffed.  _

_ “Ah, arachnophobia,” Erina appeared and Ruby stared at her teary eyed. “Fairly common, interesting that you have it. We’ll talk about it later.” Ruby groaned and kept holding onto him.  _

_ “I’m not hungry anymore.” _

_ “Head up to the bedroom. I’ll bring you something later.” She nodded and sniffed one last time, muttering her thanks.  _

“Yes, she did immediately go to you to take care of things.”

“She does for spiders.”

“Must make it exhausting when you’re across the sub.” He shrugged.

“It doesn’t put me out. Nothing my crew does puts me out.”

_ “Captain, uh, there’s a cut that we need you to take care of,” Penguin said nervously over the intercom.  _

_ “What happened?” He yawned and covered Ruby with the blankets. He looked to the alarm clock and saw 3:34 am. _

_ “Uh...it’s um…” Law huffed, apparently something stupid happened.  _

_ “Where?” _

_ “The, uh, common room.” _

_ “I’m on my way.” _

“Your hour is up,” she clicked her pen. “Make these for yourself.” She handed him a list of ingredients. “I assume you know how to make this.”

“Obviously,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Good, see you next appointment; send the next one in.”

“Right,” he murmured and walked out her new office door. “Jun, go in.” She nodded as she wrung her hands nervously. Law patted her shoulder before walking off and to the medbay. 

“Ruby? What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” she kicked her feet back and forth casually as she sat on a bed. “Got a prescription I need you to make.” She waved the paper in front of her. “You’ll probably need to make more than just ours.”

“Why do you think I have one?”

“Just ‘cause you put it in your pocket doesn’t mean I’m not aware. Why else would I have waited for you here?” She handed him her ingredient list. 

“Simple enough. When’s your next appointment?”

“Three weeks.”

“I’ll make three weeks worth then.” He put on gloves and unlocked the “Do Not Touch!” cabinet. He started picking out various chemicals and a lot of ingredients that most people couldn’t even pronounce. 

“Never seen the forbidden cabinet open.”

“Because it’s forbidden, you’ll kill yourself.” He said simply. She hummed and said nothing. “Did it go well?”

“It went,” she said casually. “We talked about you.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm,” she sighed. “About how we met and I how I felt at the time.”

“Necessity, yeah?”

“Yeah. Not so much anymore.” Her voice is soft and it made Law’s tension relax slightly.

“We talked about you, too.”

“Did you now?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I pay enough attention to you right?”

“Some would say too much.”

“Do you?”

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p.’ “I don’t...I’m not a burden am I?”

“Never.” He turned to her just in time to watch her happy smile. He huffed and turned around, not letting her see his growing smile.

~~~~~

“Here, good job.” He handed Ikkaku her chart. “Also, thanks.”

“For?”

“Taking care of Ruby.” She stared at him blankly. 

“Why are you being sentimental? Wait. Are you just saying that you love me in a weird way?”

“Get back to work.” He turned around embarrassed and started walking out. 

“I love you, too, captain!”

~~~~~

“You’ve clearly taken my advice to heart,” Erina grinned. 

“Stop.” He groaned. “We’re not at an appointment.”

“I’ve seen you not turn off being a medical doctor.” 

“Different,” he sipped his beer catching Ruby’s eye as she laughed while Jean Bart talked. She gave Law a large grin before turning back to her conversation. 

“You’re positively in love with her.”

“Everyone knows that,” Penguin said boredly. “It’s a boring topic that everyone moved past after a month. Ikkaku and Jun are the hot couple now.”

“Fuck you, Penguin!” Both Ruby and Ikkaku yelled at him. 

“Why  _ they _ didn’t date us beyond me.” Law looked back over to Ruby, hugging Ikkaku’s arm and leaning her head on her shoulder. Honestly, Law has had that thought before, about a year ago now; when they first started their relationship. 

Perhaps he  _ was _ special to Ruby. 

Of course, she could’ve just been bored at the time, too. 

As if on cue, Ruby turned to him with a frown. A “ _ that’s not why” _ frown. Law did not give her permission to read his thoughts. Ikkaku noticed her frown and spoke to her, Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“Ah, the couples mental connection.”

“No.”

“Seems pretty clear to me.”

“Not happening.” Erina laughed at him, clearly enjoying his distress. This was no good for his confidence; she was going to tear him to shreds. 

~~~~~

Law watched as Ruby hummed and undressed. 

“Ruby.”

“What?”

“You look great.”

“I’m naked,” she said flatly while poking various parts of her body. “I’ve lost some muscle.”

“Yes. That’s good isn’t it?”

“Maybe. I don’t want to be useless in a fight.”

“You won’t be. Just because you’re a little softer doesn’t mean you’ve lost your instincts.” She hummed and turned to him, a soft smile on her face. 

“I like it.” She walked over quickly, jumping onto him. He caught her and they both fell back on the bed. “You should stay a Warlord, make me soft and rich.”

“I’m not a Warlord for play,” he half argued. 

“Yes, but what happens after? We retire? We go after One Piece?” She rolled off of him and sprawled out. “A seaside cottage sounds nice. That’s my One Piece.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 

“That’s what you want?”

“Among other things.”

“Then, that’s what I’ll give you.” She grinned. 

“And you’ll be there?” She rolled on her side. 

“I said I’ll give you want you want, didn't I?” She blinked and he took the opportunity to kiss her forehead. 

_ “It sounds like you don’t plan on returning,” Erina said neutrally. He didn’t answer. “And how does your crew feel?” _

_ “They’ll understand if I die.” _

_ “And your partner?” _

_ “She’ll be okay, she’s strong.” _

_ “She seems that way because you give her strength.” _

_ “She’s strong without me, she doesn’t-” _

_ “We’ll work on it.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “You and your suicide mission. We’ll work on it.” _


	137. Footloose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Penguin, Shachi, Ikkaku, Jean Bart, Jun, Erina  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings; Blood, Gore, Language, Anxiety  
> Notes: The whole gang’s here.

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit shit_ **_shit._ **

Ruby was going to die. Literally.

She held back a cough, and groaned. She couldn’t believe she was going to die like this. She lifted her hand up from her stomach, staring at the sticky blood, and breathed out a sob. She was in so much pain. She _wanted_ die because of all the pain she was in. How could she survive a sea prism spear to the chest, a bullet to the back, a virus with a sure kill rate, a boiler room explosion, but she can’t survive a bullet to the stomach and a _small_ tumble.

She’s so stupid. She saw a spider run across the toe of her boots and panicked. She felt her blood pressure rise in anger. If the government hadn’t been so keen on them doing this job. If Law hadn’t become a Warlord for his stupid revenge. If she hadn’t joined the Heart Pirates.

She chastised herself as tears rolled down her face. She loved her crew. She _loved_ Law more than she could describe. She was just in so much pain she couldn’t bear it anymore. She wished that pirate would come and find her so he could kill her. She wanted this to be over.

If she were to never see her captain and crew ever again, then she wanted it to end now.

~~~~~

“Ruby-chan, still hasn’t come back?” Penguin said boredly as he folded his hand.

“She can take care of herself,” Law said confidently throwing a coin on the table. “She wouldn’t have gotten this far without being strong.”

“Yeah, but her punctuality is god awful. Wasn’t she late to your dinner date, on your own balcony.”

“She was showering,” Law defended her.

“Yeah, Pengu, don’t be mean,” Shachi chewed on a crouton. “Just because she was late to Law’s own birthday party in the kitchen doesn’t mean anything.”

“Or dinner every night.”

“Or the sunset.”

“ _Or_ -”

“Do you two mind?” Law said gruffly. “She has her flaws.”

“So testy!” They laughed at him. “Come on, we love her more than you do.” Shachi said. Law rolled his eyes but showed his hand. “Bastard.”

“Give,” they pushed the coins over to him. “Go again?”

“We still got money, don’t we?”

~~~~~

Ikkaku huffed worried as she fingered her _den den mushi_. Where was Ruby?! She needed help picking out an outfit for her date!

Now that she thought that, it sounded stupid as hell.

But Ruby was the fashionista of the crew. She was beautiful and never held back from making others feel that way. She needed her best friend cheering her on and she needed her opinion. Ikkaku knew she was in a no contact zone. A call from her would only make the situation dangerous. Why did they have to ask for Ruby? Why couldn’t Law have done it?!

“Ruuuuuby,” Ikkaku groaned. “Hurrryyy uuuuuup.”

~~~~~

“Is she always this late,” Erina asked. “She mentioned she wanted to work on punctuality but…”

“Yeah, she’s always like this.” Jun said curling her hair. “Even with Trafalgar. He gets no special treatment.”

“I see.”

“Ikkaku mentioned that everyone lets her because she had a life where if she was late she’d end up dead.”

“That makes sense. You all really look out for each other.”

“We’ll look out for you too,” Jun said seriously. Ruby was the reason Jun was on the crew, Law wouldn’t have let her join if she had asked. It was Ruby’s influence even if she didn’t like her. Erina needed to know that this place was safe and a home. Erina smiled at her gratefully, thanks.

~~~~~

“Has she been gone, too long?” Jean Bart monitored the screens. “It’s raining now, too. She’ll be pissier.” He sighed and sipped his tea. Not noticing the movement on the screen at first. “What...oh, _shit_.” Jean Bart hit the alarm button.

 _She had been taking too long after all_.

~~~~~

_“A gift.”_

Law felt sick behind his otherwise calm gaze. He wanted to vomit, but he couldn’t show fear or pain or anger. _He had to be calm._ As Ikkaku cried, as Penguin shook, as Jean Bart clenched and unclenched his fist.

Law hated killing, but he had never killed someone faster than that bastard. He took in a breath as steeled himself.

“I need all of you on deck. Shachi, put this on ice, _now_ . Jun, calm her down. Jean Bart with me. Penguin, _get your shit together_ and call her as many times as it takes. You are all to call me immediately if anything fucking moves funny.”

Law was going to fucking find that woman.

~~~~~

This was irritating.

Apparently her _den den mushi_ hadn’t been knocked too far away for her to hear it, but too far away to use it. Not that she could just walk over to it. Maybe _hop._ Perhaps a crawl? She might as well joke at herself as her right foot, or lack thereof, bled out. See, the sea stone bullet in her gut wouldn’t be as nearly as deadly if she had her right foot attached to her. Or if she hadn’t broken her collarbone. Shit sucked.

Ruby was pretty sure she was covered in more blood than mud at this point. And the fucking thing wouldn’t stop ringing. It hurt to breathe let alone say anything anyway. Besides, her head felt cold and her eyes spotty. She once joked about her dying in some ditch one day but she didn’t think she actually would.

She would’ve liked to help Ikkaku out with her date. She would’ve liked to sip tea with Jean Bart in the control room. She would’ve like to learn how to play poker with Penguin. She would’ve liked to kiss Law once more.

Her lips wobbled and she let out a pained sob. She didn’t want to die. _She didn’t want to die!_

Blood fell from her mouth as she cried. She was going to die. She was going to die before she saw Ikkaku on her date. Before her and Erina could be friends. Before she and Jun could tease each other. Before Law got his revenge. Before her seaside cottage. She was going to die.

As her sobs quieted she looked up to the sky, cursing whoever made her life so fucking awful. Seething at whomever took her small year and a half’s happiness away from her. Killing that bastard who killed her over and over in her head. Hating herself for dying because her phobia got her killed. She breathed out shallowly, not longer able to stop the burn in her chest. She looked down at her legs and closed her eyes.

So, this was it, huh?

~~~~~

Law stared blankly at the whiteness of the sheets covering Ruby. Tears staining his face and hands shaking.

“You need to eat,” Shachi croaked. “You can’t starve yourself in hopes she’ll pull through.” Law ignored him. “What about Corazón?” Law swore  he saw red. “What about your plan?”

“Enough,” he snapped.

“No, it’s not enough. You need to take care of yourself.”

“I’m _fine.”_

“You’re _not_.”

“ _Shut up_.”

“Oh? Shut up?!” Shachi snapped back. “Now you want us to be silent, too?! We love her too, you know! You can’t just sit and here and brood by her like that’s all you can do! Ikkaku is distraught and won’t leave bed. Jean Bart hasn’t said anything to anyone in hours. Penguin is still shaking. Everyone is fucking upset and crying and are wishing they were on that table instead of her. _And you won’t be fucking captain when your crew needs you_!” Shachi took in a shaky breath. Law didn’t answer him. He buried his head in his hands and shook. He was acting like a child and he didn’t care. He squeezed his eyes shut and begged the sting to disappear.

“This is my fault.” He croaked.

“It’s not,” Shachi said annoyed. “And don’t start pulling this bullshit. You need to focus on your crew not your self pity. Cry later when she’s awake, be a captain now.” Shachi left, sniffing and breathing heavily.

Law stared at Ruby’s hand, reaching for it. It was cold and limp, with a barely there pulse. Shachi was right. In every way he was right. He couldn’t sit here, blaming himself. He couldn’t think about what if’s. He needed to be a captain. His crew needed him just as much as he needed Ruby to be okay.

And he needed her to be okay like he needed air.

~~~~~

First, Ruby felt shock.

Then, Ruby felt pain.

She knew she’d end up in the not so great place after she called whoever and whatever listened to her all sorts of colorful names in different languages. She opened her eyes and looked around. Alone, medbay, her foot screaming in pain. She took in a painful breath.

Her hell would be stuck in the medbay.

“You’re up,” Jun said. “Good.” Ruby looked over to the door to see Jun and squinted her eyes.

“Why are you dead?” Jun looked taken aback.

“I know they said you’re sensitive to opioids but I didn’t think you’d hallucinate. Lemme wake up Trafalgar.”

“W-Wait, if he’s asleep don’t wake him.” Ruby said automatically like this wasn’t some demon taunting her.

“Ruby, you’re not dead,” Jun said flatly.

“How do I have my foot then?”

“Your boyfriend reattached it. Don’t stand up, though, you’ll collapse.”

“If...if you’re not some demon-”

“You’re too kind.”

“If you’re not some demon, then why are you here? Where’s the medical staff?”

“Exhausted. Physically, mentally, emotionally. We’ve been watching you in turns but we won’t hit the panic button unless necessary. We’ve luckily only had to do it twice.”

“Twice?”

“Also, it’s good that we all give blood to the bank so often. You should be lucky you didn’t die of blood loss. Your boyfriend can be a pretty good doctor when he tries.”

“How was I even found?”

“You know how determined Trafalgar gets when he wants something; and he wanted you. He found you fairly quickly, one breath away from death.”

“The crew?”

“Skeleton.”

“I-Ikkaku?”

“She’s asleep. Trafalgar gave her sedatives, which he ordered her to take.” Jun finally frowned. “She was crying so much she got sick.” Ruby let out a breath.

“So, demon,”

“Are we still on that?”

“How long have I been out.”

“A week.”

“He put me in a coma?”

“Yes, said you’d try to walk instantly if he didn’t.” Jun frowned. “He’s going to break the contract.”

“What?”

“Warlord.”

“ _Why?”_

“That’s for you two to discuss. I’m just here to read a magazine and make sure your beeping doesn’t change.”

“Oh.”

“Disappointed?”

“No,” she blinked. “Why would I be?” Jun stared at her and smiled tiredly.

“No reason.”

~~~~~

“Law,” Ruby called him cautiously. “That hurts.”

“It’s fine.”

“I don’t think it is, _ow!_ Give me back my foot.” He set her foot down and picked her chart. He sighed at it and looked over to Ruby. She looked like shit and that was putting it kindly. Everyone had seen her before him. _Her fucking_ _doctor._ “You don’t gotta be so rough.”

“I wasn’t.” He put the chart down. “Why are you anxious?”

“Because you’re not talking to me.”

“You’re my patient, at the moment. I’m not going to let those lines blur.” She frowned and averted her gaze in shame. Guilt bubbled up in his chest but he forced it back down.

“Can you send Ikkaku back in then?”

“When I’m done.” She nodded like she was being scolded by a parent. Law couldn’t let his emotions get in the way. Shachi had been right. He wasn’t acting like a captain or doctor and he told himself their relationship wouldn’t affect that.

This was hard.

Because every pore on his body screamed to just kiss her hair because _she’s alive_ ; but he _couldn’t._ Nor should he. Instead, he went through his procedures, like he had no emotion and didn’t care for her more than just a patient.

~~~~~

“Eat, Ruby. Why are you just staring at your food?”

“I think Law is upset with me.” Ikkaku’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why?”

“He’s not being himself around me.”

“You know he can’t-”

“I know, but it’s different this time. Something happened in the time I was in a coma. I’m not questioning whether he loves me. I just...I don’t think he…”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Ikkaku said harshly. “You didn’t see him Ruby.”

“That’s more to the point, isn’t it? I wasn’t born yesterday. I know when things have to change. He got too emotional, didn’t he?” Ikkaku didn’t answer and watched Ruby tear up. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Ikkaku repeated. She didn’t know the situation but she _knew_ that bastard wouldn’t leave Ruby.

“I know I am,” Ruby said softly. “But I’m anxious. I just want him to talk to me.” She sniffed. “I’m glad I have you and Jean Bart because he’s being too distant and-“ She hiccuped “Thank you so much for making sure I’m not lonely.”

Ikkaku petted her head and frowned sadly. She was going to kick Shachi and Law’s butts to the moon and back.

~~~~~

Law watched Ruby talk to Erina in the observation room. Ruby had asked if she could see her since she “wasn’t feeling right,” and Law wasn’t about to deny his crew that. Erina offered Ruby a tissue and Ruby accepted it, blowing her nose and wiping her face with her fingers before settling in the bed. Erina patted Ruby’s hand and Ruby nodded.

“She needs time,” Erina suddenly appeared. That was fast. “She’s hurting.”

“I’m aware.”

“Not _that_.” Erina rolled her eyes. “She’s lonely and ashamed of herself.”

“What? No doctor-patie-”

“Cut the crap,” she said with an eye roll. “You can turn off being a doctor long enough to comfort her when she’s feeling vulnerable. She almost died and thinks you’re going to leave her at the next island.” Law frowned. “We’re not in an emergency anymore, you can afford 10 minutes.” Law stared at Ruby as she laid on her side and scoffed. He walked past Erina and pushed through the door.

“Stop laying on your side,” he lectured and her head shot up.

“Huh?”

“Would you lay down properly,” he pushed her (gently) on her back. “You’re the worst patient. Why do you always have to be so combatant?” She stared at him, with her bloodshot eyes and wet cheeks. He let out a breath and sat next to her. “Please be more careful.”

“Sorry.” She said quietly and laid there staring at the wall in front of her. They stayed silent. It wasn’t the easygoing silence they had when they read in bed. And it wasn’t the soft silence after they kissed.

“We should talk.” Her face didn’t change expressions. She just sat there. Had she really already accepted her fate? Was she really trying to pull this on him? The person who has seen every emotion down the last detail on her face.

“Okay.” Her broken voice betrayed her mask.

“You’re so stupid you know that?” She didn’t move. “Ruby, would you just look at me?”

She turned her gaze to him and he knew he had to look pissed. “You’re not fighting anymore.” She stared at him. “You’re not going to fight. You’re _backup,_ from now on.” She blinked slowly and it was killing him. She really had already had the conversation with herself. “You need to stop making decisions for yourself.”

“I didn’t choose to lose a foot.” She finally said something.

“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about how you’ve suddenly started making my decisions for me.”

“I didn’t do-”

“Ruby you’re so convinced that I’m going to end this you’ve already accepted it.”

“I haven’t.”

“And-what.”

“I haven’t.” She said quietly. “I know you better than that.” She wiped a tear. “I was just talking about my insecurities to Ikkaku. I didn’t think she’d tell anyone.”

“She...didn’t.”

“Who did?”

“Erina.”

“How would she know? All I’ve told her is that my anxiety is awful right now.” Ruby frowned and he turned and looked into the observation room. Erina was gone. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

“I can afford 10 minutes.”

“Huh?” He stood up and looked down at her. “Are you about the finish the job?”

“I should,” he sighed and leaned down kissing her forehead. “Things need to change.” He whispered.

“I know,” she cleared her throat. “Don’t stop being a Warlord.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s too important.”

“Not as important as you being alive.” Ruby’s eyes widened but didn’t say anything. “I’ll find another way, I always do.” She calmed down and looked at her hands.

“No, you’ve already worked too hard, I don’t want you back to square one. I’ll just...do better. I want your closure, Law.”

“A load of good of me it does if it kills any of you.” He sighed and ran his hand over his face. “I’m serious, Ruby. I don’t want you fighting anymore, you get critically injured too often.”

“I don’t do it on purpose.”

“I know, not intentionally,” he sighed and took one of her hand’s in his. “You still fight the same as when you were a kid right?” She stared at him confused.

“Yeah?”

“So, you’re fighting with the intent of dying still? Put in enough effort to make it look like you were killed in action, right?” Ruby opened her mouth and closed it, a small, pained sound coming from her mouth. “You’re not doing it on purpose but it’s all you know.” Tears rolled down her face and she sniffed.

“I don’t want to fight anymore,” she took in a sharp breath.

“Calm down,” he shushed her quietly. He sat on the edge of the bed and let her lean into him. He wrapped his arms around her frame and rubbed her gently. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed again.

“I need to change, too. It’s not just you.” He said calmly. “I’ve gotten soft since becoming a Warlord. Too comfortable and sure of myself. I need to reel it back in and act like a captain who has lives depending on me, again.” He sighed. “And I need to be far less comfortable with your heart in my chest again. I should’ve recognized that your heartbeat was irregular. I used to notice the smallest change now…” he trailed off.

“Captain!” They both jumped. Shachi had a bloody nose and black eye.

“What happened?”

“I happened,” Ikkaku said pissed. “I punched him.” Law groaned.

“Why?”

“I should punch you, too.” It was over Ruby then. Ruby stared at Ikkaku wide eyed.

“I thought you were joking.”

“You _knew?!_ ” He and Shachi exclaimed.

“I thought she was joking!”

“I wasn’t, and I’m not going to apologize. Reprimand me all you want but Ruby is the one who almost died, not you two.”

“That’s the point, that’s why-”

“I swear to god, Shachi, you’re so dense. And so are you, Captain. I can’t believe you thought making her feel lonely was a smart move.” Law groaned again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Shachi put some ice on your face. Ikkaku put ice on your hand. I’ll deal with your punishment later. _Get out,_ both of you _.”_ They both left in a huff and Law was decidedly going to have to deal with that later. “Your best friend loves you too much.”

“Apparently.”

“Where were we?”

“You not being yourself.”

“Right,” he sighed. “You _know_ I love you, but it’s going to have to go back to like being pirates on the run again. We have to be uncomfortable again. I have to act like a captain. Yeah, I’m allowed by the government but…” this really was stupid. “We have to be more careful. Pick our battles.”

“Sleep with one eye open?”

“Whatever,” he sighed and ran his hand over his face for the hundredth time. He looked at her crestfallen form and he frowned sadly. She looked broken. “Don’t blame yourself.” She shrugged.

“I’ll get past it.”

“I know. That’s doesn’t mean you’re not upset right now.”

“I did lose a foot.”

“Recovery will be a bitch.” She groaned. “And your foot will never be the same.” She groaned again. “You probably will need to wear heels less, too.” She groaned for the third time. “Life is awful, I know.” They went silent, but this time it wasn’t tense. It was a relieved silence.

“My last thoughts were about how I wanted to kiss you one last time,” she broke the silence. “That and cursing every deity under the sun.”

“Didn’t think you believed in them.”

“If they do exist, they’ll have to fight me when I do die.” Law snorted.

“Fair enough.” He kissed the top of her head. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” she groaned.

“I’m sorry, babe. This is going to be rough on you, Penguin is going to work on your physical therapy while I monitor it. You’ll have a wheelchair for a while.”

“Sexiest accessory.” She leaned her head against him. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that. I honestly can’t believe you were conscious when we found you.”

“I don’t remember being conscious.”

“You were, although barely. I forgot how strong your grip is when you’re desperate.” He watched Ruby squint her eyes, trying to recall that moment before blinking.

“I was relieved.”

“Oh?”

“Because I was able to see you one last time.” He blushed a bit and pinched her cheek.

“Don’t make me sound important.”

“Sorry. You’re unimportant.” He huffed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, settling in to the bed next to her.

“We still need to talk more.”

“I know,” she leaned against him. “I’m tired.”

“You should sleep then.”

“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course.” He let her relax against him and he felt her breath on his skin.

“Thanks.”

~~~~~

Ruby grimaced in pain as she rubbed her ankle.

“Did you take your pain meds,” Law called from the bathroom.

“Yes,” she called back, albeit not happily. “It just hurts.”

“How’s the swelling?” She jumped when he appeared beside her.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” He inspected her ankle with a thoughtful expression.

“Sorry, there’s only so much I can do for pain.” She nodded. “I have to meet with some officials today, Penguin is going to take care of you, since he’s in charge of your therapy.” She pouted. “I can’t always wait on you hand and foot,” he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “But I’ll bitch to the government about what happened and am going to tell them you’re off limits.”

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me for going through with what I said I was going to do.”

“No, but I still appreciate it.” She hugged him and he rubbed her back.

“Alright, you two,” Penguin came in with a wheelchair. “Time for sunshine, Sunshine.” Ruby groaned. “No whining. Help me out Cap.” Law pulled away and pulled the wheelchair to their bed, letting her lean on him for support long enough to lift herself into the chair. She hated this thing, it was one thing giving up fighting; it was another thing to have to rely on everyone to get around the sub.

She is never losing a limb again.

“Okay, since you’re settled in, I’m going to go. We’ll have lunch together, alright?”

“We always have lunch together.”

“I meant alone,” he poked her forehead. “We can still have halfass dates.” Ruby smiled up at him. “Don’t overwork her and-”

“I know,” Penguin patted her head. “I’ll make sure nothing will hurt a single hair on her head, you neurotic bastard.” Ruby’s smile grew and Law huffed, grumbling about taking care of patients. He grabbed her hand and squeezed before walking out of the bedroom without another word. “He’s dumb.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Did you talk about his guilt.”

“Yeah. I think he’s not going to be okay for a little while, but he’ll get there.”

“I dunno, he really lost it,” Penguin said and Ruby shifted uncomfortably. “Having your lover’s foot thrown at you can’t be good for your mental health.”

“I know, if he were to lose a limb like that, I wouldn’t know what to do.” She sighed.

“Well, don’t blame yourself, either. You didn’t want this to happen and it’s not like it’s your fault. You can’t control phobias.”

“I suppose,” she sighed. “Let’s go outside, I wanna look at the horizon.”

“Trying to look ahead?”

“Better than wallowing in depression.”

“True,” he started to back up. “Don’t worry, you’ll be able to walk soon. At least on crutches, in slippers. Law and I agreed you’re banned from heels for a while.”

“That’s fine,” she shrugged. “I’ll miss it though.”

“I think you’ll end up being relieved. It’s also not like you’re banned for life, but it’s more of a sparingly thing.”

“Maybe.” She sighed and squinted as the door opened. Penguin brought her on deck as she looked around. She could see Law walked towards marines in the distance, his whole body tense.

“He’ll be okay.”

“I know.”

“He’s bitching the guy in charge out.”

“He’s very scary.” Penguin snorted.

“Want to walk along the sea wall?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” She smiled softly and she looked over to Law one last time, catching his eye when he scoffed and turned. She smiled at him and she watched his face calm a little before his annoyed gaze came back. He barked angrily at the officials and her smile grew.

“Seeing you inspired him to be a bigger dick.”

“Isn’t that what love is all about?” Penguin chuckled.

“I guess so.”

Ruby relaxed in her chair as Penguin wheeled her around. They talked about everything while she was rolled around the beach. Marines in training passed by as they ran in the sand. Eventually, after a couple of hours, Law showed up to check on her.

“I’m fine,” she smiled at him. “Penguin is a good caretaker.”

“He better be, I trained him,” he grumbled and Ruby chuckled. He sat next to her on the sea wall while he gave Penguin a break, Ruby happily eating the lunch he had brought to her.

“Did you steal this? I didn’t think we had croissants for a sandwich.”

“I made the marines give them to me then had Clione make you a sandwich and add all the fruit and dairy and chips.”

“And cherry juice,” she sipped her thermos.

“Are you able to keep everything down still?”

“Yeah, no problems since those first couple of days.

“Good.” They both looked over when marines approached them. Ruby rolled her eyes and continued to eat her sandwich. “I’m off the clock.”

“It’s a delivery,” one said. “For Stiletto.”

“It’s not a bomb is it?” She asked flatly as Law stood up and inspected the package.

“It’s from your brother.” He handed her the package. “You can leave now,” he said shortly to the marines and they looked intimidated enough to just get out of there. She stared at the package and rubbed the brown package with her thumbs. “If it’s from your brother it might be a bomb.”

“That’s a poor way to kill me. Figured he’d want to do it himself.” She started to open the package. ““Figured you’d get cold having to sit all the time.” He sent me a blanket.” She’s fingered it. “It’s green.”

“Your favorite color,” he patted her hand. She handed him the box and spread the blanket on herself. “Want to hear all the names I called the marines?”

“Oh, absolutely.” She grinned as he chuckled. He walked behind her chair and started to wheel her towards the Tang. She giggled at his vulgar tongue and he teased her about how she liked his tongue. After about halfway into the sub, Ruby said she was ready for a nap and Law allowed her simple request. He rolled her into their bedroom, and he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

“Making me feel like a princess here,” she said tiredly. “What all do you have left to do today,” she took off her slippers and laid on her side.

“A lot,” he sighed and Ruby didn’t bother hiding her frown.

“Don’t strain yourself. Make sure you take a break.”

“I should be telling _you_ that,” he sat on the bed next to her, taking off his hat with a sigh.

“Aren’t you gonna go back at it?” She questioned.

“I’m taking my break,” he kicked off his shoes and laid his legs up. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” She immediately curled up to him causing him chuckle. Ruby laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes to her own heart beat. She felt him wrap his arm around her and rub her arm with his thumb. She smiled softly, and let herself start to doze.

~~~~~

“Hey, Rube are you-” Penguin bit his lip as Law lifted a finger over his lips.

“This is the first time she’s sleeping through her nap,” he said quietly. “Let her rest.”

“Are you just going to sit here?”

“No, I’ll leave soon,” he said and Penguin grinned.

“Have you taken your break?”

“Yeah, I’ve been in here for 30. Like I said, I’m leaving.” He shifted and Ruby fell back onto the bed. They both stared at her before she let out a loud snore.

“Sleeping beauty.”

“Yeah,” Penguin watched him pull a new blanket over her and tuck her in. “Stay in here with her, you’re welcome to the bookshelf or get anything else to entertain yourself.”

“Yup. Don’t worry, no dragons will steal the princess away.”

“Thanks.” He said and put on his hat, taking a deep breath and walking out the door. Penguin sat in a chair, and lifted his feet up on the table. He opened a medical textbook and started reading, grinning at the sound of Ruby snoring loudly.

Things were as they should be. Now everyone was starting to go back to normal. Ruby would start her physical therapy soon and Law would watch her like a hawk. And most importantly, there wasn’t a single Heart Pirate was who doubted anyone’s love for one another.

“Pengu,” Ruby groaned tiredly.

“Hm?”

“Cuddle.” Penguin snorted and closed his book walking over to the bed and laying on it. “I’m gonna stay in bed for the rest of the day.” She yawned and curled up to him.

“I suppose you did almost die, so it’s allowed.”

“I’m glad I didn’t.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Penguin grinned and patted her head.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry about the chapter title.


	138. Anniversary Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Clione, Jean Bart, Ikkaku, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Sexual Jokes  
> Notes: Hell yeah

Ruby wheeled herself around her greenhouse, checking on her plants. Under supervision. She wasn’t really allowed to be alone these days except to pee and that was only recently.

“Ya don't seem happy to see me,” Clione said.

“I am,” she said. “My plants aren’t doing well since I haven’t been in here as much.” She said sadly.

“You’ll be fine,” he said comfortingly. “So will your plants.” Ruby sighed and pinched some soil in her fingers thoughtfully.

“Can you teach me to cook something?”

“Sure, why all of a sudden? And what?”

“Rolled strawberries and cream cake.”

“That’s so specific.”

“Yup.”

“Well, I can't really say no to that,” he joked. “Yeah, wash your hands and we can get started.”

~~~~~

“Okay, so sponge is easy to make,” he said. “It’s rollin’ it that’s hard, ‘cause you don’t want it to crack.” Ruby hummed and mixed butter and sugar with a hand mixer. “So, why are you making this for Captain?”

“Who said I was?”

“It’s his favorite.”

“Well, okay...just because,” she shrugged. “He’s been stressed so I want to show him I appreciate all the work he’s been doing lately.”

“It’s his job.”

“I didn’t just mean the doctor part.”

“I know what you meant. It’s still his job to take care of you. Just like you’re takin’ care of him now.” Ruby smiled and looked at the creamed mixture. “Eggs are next.”

~~~~~

“Ruby,” Jean Bart inquired. “Are you making new bouquets for the sub.”

“These are for Law actually,” she said picking up aster flowers.

“For what occasion?”

“Why do I need an occasion? I give him flowers all the time.”

“Asters mean love and trust,” he ignored her. “And bellflowers are similar.”

“Okay, I wanna be gross with the symbolism ‘cause he’s been so good to me lately.”

“I thought that’s part of being in a relationship.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t have to carry me everywhere and he certainly doesn’t have to use his breaks to let me fall asleep on him.” She frowned. “I just want him to know I appreciate him.”

“He knows, already,” he reasoned. “He wouldn’t do it otherwise.”

“I know, but still,” she said and picked up on of her own creations. “It’s nice to hear you’re appreciated sometimes.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll be happy you thought of him, as long as you don’t put yourself out.”

“I’ve taken a nap today, so I’m good,” he smiled. “I made him a cake, too, and got sleepy afterwards.”

“Cake and flowers? Is there any other reason you’re doing this?” He narrowed his eyes. “Wait…” Ruby stared at him nervously. “You forgot your anniversary.”

“I was asleep,” she sighed sadly. “I feel bad, knowing that I missed it. I know he doesn’t really like big celebrations for himself but I could’ve at least said something.”

“I don’t think he cares,” he said and Ruby blinked. “He’s just happy you’re alive, that’s all he could’ve wanted.” Ruby smiled softly.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I suppose so.”

~~~~~

“Why are you looking all fancy?” Ikkaku helped Ruby into a sundress. “Wait, are you celebrating your anniversary?”

“I’m gonna surprise him,” she said and smoothed out her dress. “Besides, it's time I started wearing real clothes instead of jammies.”

“That’s fair,” Ikkaku smoothed her hair out. “Where’s your brush?”

“In the drawer. Actually...can you...cut my hair?”

“Yeah, I’ll trim it.”

“No, I meant cut.”

“What? Really? How short?”

“Shoulder length.”

“But...you love your long hair,” Ikkaku frowned in the mirror.

“I know, but it’s just...too much to take care of right now,” Ruby frowned sadly. “Hair grows back, it’s okay. Who knows, maybe I’ll like it.”

“If...you say so,” she said slowly.

“Scissors are in the same drawer.”

~~~~~

“Why are you giving me flowers?” Law asked. “And cake?” He looked her over. “ _And_ you look nice. Are you trying to murder me?”

“What? No! I made them and wanted to give them to you.”

“For no reason,” he paused. “I’m not ungrateful, but I’m just curious.” He looked her over again. “You cut your hair?” He reached over and look a lock in his fingers.

“Yeah, I asked Ikkaku to.” She smiled, although not entirely happily.

“I...see,” he said hesitantly and let go of her hair. “So...the reason for all of...” he gestured to the gifts.

“Because my foot got cut off and we didn’t celebrate our anniversary.”

“ _Oh_.” He stared at her blankly.

“Did you forget, too?”

“N-Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, we’ve both been pretty busy.” She rolled over to their table and parked herself. “It’s just a cute occasion, like Valentine’s Day. We didn’t really celebrate that either.”

“Yeah, but I at least remembered that and gave you chocolate along with the flowers you gave me,” he mumbled and walked into the bathroom, no doubt to pull out a vase.

“Law, hon, it’s really not a big deal. I’m just happy we have an “us.” I was upset that I was in the hospital at the time, hardly a reason to celebrate.”

“No, but it was a reason to celebrate that I was able to save your foot though.” He placed the vase on the table and put the flowers in it. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to, besides you already won my heart with my birthday.”

“I already won your heart because it’s in my chest. It’s mine now, you don’t get it back.” Ruby laughed and he smiled at her. “Thank you,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I _wanted_ to wear lingerie for you, but it’s hard to be sexy in a wheelchair. Also, you’re being a prude right now.”

“I told you, not until you’re in crutches.” He kissed her forehead again. “I know you’re begging for my cock but- _do not shove that cake in my face.”_ Ruby giggled and set down the cake.

“I brought forks.”

““Forks?” Who said I was going to share it with you? This is my anniversary cake.” He grabbed a fork and shoved a piece in his mouth. “Thanks for the food,” he said while chewing.

“You’re gross.”

“Where’d you get it?” He sat down in a chair next to her.

“I told you I made it, didn’t I?”

“I thought you meant the flowers.”

“No, I meant the cake, too. I had Clione teach me.”

“That’s more effort than you’ve been putting into things lately,” he said with a bit of relief in his tone. “Do you have more energy?”

“No, I took a nap immediately after.” Law snorted.

“Don’t put yourself out,” he chuckled patting her hand.

“I just got sleepy,” she pouted. “I was even able to wheel myself up without any help.”

“And the steps up to our room?”

“That’s when I realized I needed help.” Law patted her hand again.

“That sounds like you,” he took another bite of the cake. “If you don’t start eating I will eat this all, hurry up.” Ruby smiled brightly and grabbed her fork, digging in happily.

Later, after eating cake, throwing it up, and then not wanting dinner, she took a quick shower, with Law in there helping her. She joked about the chair being the perfect height and he teasingly admonished her for only having one thing on her mind.

“Sleepy,” she murmured as she laid on their bed.

“Me too,” he said and laid on his back. Ruby immediately curled up to him. She had been more…clingy as of late. Her depression had really set in and it was hard to get excited for things when you can’t even shower by yourself anymore. But Law didn’t seem to mind her clinginess, since she never did it outside the bedroom. Also, she wasn’t just clingy to him. She was clingy to Ikkaku and Jean Bart and pretty much everyone on the crew. She was feeling shitty about herself and she’d rather surround herself with people she loved than isolate herself. Erina said she was doing fairly well for someone in her position. “Love you.” Ruby smiled happily at his tired tone and tilted her head up to kiss his chin.

“I love you, too.”

Besides, she had her _nakama._ It was hard to wallow when she was surrounded by them, anyway.


	139. Anniversary Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Clione  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Depression, Language, Heavily Implied Fingering  
> Notes: They love each other

Law buried his face in his pillow irritated with himself. It wasn’t really something he should be irritated with himself about; even Ruby said it wasn’t a big deal. However, Ruby was going through hell recently and the least he could do what make her a poorly made card saying “We had sex for the first time a year ago and it was good, so I kept you.” But he didn’t remember. He had completely forgotten between her surgeries, their dramatic talks, him giving Ikkaku her punishment, telling Shachi to suck it up it was just a punch, Ruby’s hospital recovery, her first week out of the hospital, making sure she didn’t fall out of her wheelchair again…

Sometimes things took priority; but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel bad.

He looked to the side and saw Ruby sleeping peacefully. She had been sleeping far more often lately, as she should. Because of her meds, her pain, her recovery, her disappointment and depression, he allowed her all the sleeping time she wanted as long as she spent time outside and around others as well. The last thing she needed was to be alone when she needed support.

“Law,” she said tiredly. “Why are you up?” She yawned.

“Sorry, woke up from a dream.”

“Oh,” She yawned and sat up. “Well, let's cuddle then. I’ll make all the scary dreams go away,” she said and patted his back. He turned onto his back and opened his arm for her to curl in. “Perfect.” Law huffed and smiled as she fell asleep. He stroked her arm with his fingertips softly. He’ll think of something.

~~~~~

“There you are. I’ve been wondering where you’ve been,” Ruby rolled into the clinic room and caught his attention. He looked from her file and down to her.

“Why?”

“It’s lunch time, I wanted to eat with you.”

“Not Ikkaku?”

“I had breakfast with her.” She leaned back in her chair. “It’s chicken and rice soup.” She smiled at up and him. “Am I dying?”

“What?”

“You have my file.”

“Oh,” he closed it and took off his glasses. “No, just noting your progress and if we need to change anything.” She hummed in acknowledgement. “How are you feeling?”

“A little more energetic. No naps so far. My foot is a little more achy though.”

“Have you taken any pain meds?”

“Yes, one this morning, it doesn’t hurt it just aches.” He nodded thoughtfully. “Lunch?”

“Oh, yeah,” he snapped out of it. “Let’s go.” He walked around to the chair and started to push her.

“What’s on your mind, hon?”

“You, mostly.”

“Aw, cute.”

“Ha ha; I’m worried about you. I want to make sure Penguin and I are doing our best.” That and he was trying to figure out what to do for her. Not even as an anniversary thing. She just needed something to lift her up a little. Metaphorically.

“Well, I think you both are. I’m very well taken care of.”

“You say that now, but soon we’ll be getting you to walk and then you’ll be cursing us.” He turned into the rowdy kitchen and parked her at a table. “I’ll get us bowls.” He squeezed her shoulder and walked over to Clione.

“How was the cake?” He asked casually.

“Good, thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, Ruby did it. I just instructed her. She was definitely happy to learn, I’m thinkin’ that I’m going to teach her more baking, since it made her happy.” Law nodded.

“Good idea.” He took the bowls and started to walk back to Ruby. Maybe he could make her chocolate? No, not if she’s going to be baking more. He wouldn’t do anything involving plants, since she’s the resident expert and he’s sure even buying fertilizer she didn’t approve of would probably kill something. He frowned, he sucked at this.

“Why are you frowny? We have chicken rice!” She happily said as he set the bowl down in front of her.

“I’m not “frowny.” I’m just thinking.”

“With a frown,” she sipped the soup.

“That’s just my face.” She smiled at him.

“Yes, you do have a resting bitch face like no other.” He rolled his eyes.

“So do you.”

“Oh, I’m aware.” She grinned and they dissolved into small talk; what they’ve been doing with their day and the like. Law was busy trying to figure out what to do. He really should get her chocolates, although since he’s worried about her keeping stuff down he might not want to (she wasn’t able to keep the cake down and apologized to him). But food seems like a good option. Candle lit dinner on their balcony? No, he does that enough. What could he do to make her feel special? He really was drawing a blank and it was shitty.

He stared at her talking happily, a temporary relief from her usual silence. She really deserved something to make her feel special.

~~~~~~

Law stared at Ruby as she taped up a box.

“What are you doing?” She jumped and dropped the tape.

“Christ, don’t scare me like that.” She breathed out he felt bad as her heart calmed down.  

“Sorry, babe.” He walked over and picked up the tape, placing it on the desk. He smoothed her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“To answer your question, I’m getting rid of some clothes I won’t wear anymore. I was going to ask you to take it to like a women’s safe house or a donation center or something, since you said you were heading into town.”

“That’s weirdly nice of you.” She shrugged.

“That’s where I got a lot of my clothes before I ended up with you guys. There’s two of them, so it shouldn’t be too heavy.”

“They’re boxes of clothes, you’re going to be heavier than that.” He bent over and picked up the heavier-than-it-should-be box “Did you put your entire wardrobe in here?”

“No,” she huffed. “Like I said, just things I don’t think I’ll wear again.” She wheeled over to their mini fridge and grabbed a water bottle. “Thanks for doing it for me.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said casually and placed the box on the table and started for the second one. “What are you going to do with the rest of your day?”

“Greenhouse. My grapes are starting to recover so I’m gonna work on them again,” Law watched her eye dim a little in sadness. She really was depressed over the state of her greenhouse. It had been put on the back burner since she was in the hospital and when she was able to go back in...Law had to watch her stop herself from crying over the state of it.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. You are my gardener.” That caused her to smile.

“Yeah, I guess so,” she took a sip of water.

“Is there anything else you want me to do for you while I’m out.”

“Oh, yes! Could you get me some nail polish? I want to try to paint my toes. I don’t care about the color, but make sure you get the antifungal kind.”

“I can do that,” he said. “I’ll help you to your greenhouse and then head out.”

“Oh, thanks,” she twisted the cap on the water bottle and smiled. Law felt himself smile back. She was genuinely smiling these days and that made him happy. He wanted to see that smile on her face just as much as before. He wanted her to laugh again. And if doing this simple task did that? He’d gladly do it as many times as it took.

~~~~~

“Wel-oh!” The woman stared at him stunned. And he couldn’t fault her. What was Warlord Trafalgar Law doing in a women’s safe house? Donating shit, be grateful.

“I have a couple boxes,” he said flatly and dropped them on the table. The woman stared at them and back to him. “I’ll open them for you.” He rolled his eyes. So, he grabbed a box cutter, from behind the counter, and slid it across the tape. Clothes. Ones he recognized instantly and ones that he could barely remember seeing in his closet. He recognized Ruby’s fancy dress from that one night and frowned a little. Then he opened the next box and immediately felt depressed.

Heels.

There were so many. Nearly all of them. He knew all these shoes. She wore a different pair everyday. He knew he told her that she wouldn’t be able to wear heels like before, but...this was depressing. He wasn’t going to insult her by bringing the box back; but that didn’t mean he didn’t hurt for the woman.

“Take them,” he said and turned around, ignoring the surprised gratitude. He didn’t care, he needed to head home and see Ruby.

~~~~~

Law poked his head into his bedroom and looked around. He heard a snore. He huffed and walked in. He walked to the bed and looked at her sleeping, sprawled out form, thinking about how stupidly cute she looked before covering her with the blankets.

He walked over to the closet and opened it, immediately frowning. She got rid of all her heels except for, what? A few pairs? He was flattered she kept the gold pair he bought for her but...he knew that these stupid things were important to her. He knew her reasoning. If she can’t wear them as much then there’s no point it hoarding them. It was still painful because he knew that she was depressed over this. He closed the closet door with a sigh.

“Law?” Ruby said tiredly. “You’re back already? I thought you were going to be longer.” She sat up and stretched.

“I forgot something,” he lied. “What all did you give, by the way?”

“Some old clothes and shoes? I thought I told you? Oh well,” she rolled to the side and opened the nightstand drawer. “Get condoms while you’re out.” She said as she rifled through the drawer.

“What, suddenly not wanting messes?”

“Don’t be mean. You are well aware that sometimes I like not having cum all over and in me.” She threw the empty box at him. He snorted and watched her pull out ibuprofen.

“What hurts?”

“Head. It’s just a headache, don’t fret over me,” she waved him off as she drank from her water bottle.

“Anything else you need?”

“Nope, just the nail polish and maybe some fuzzy socks.”

“Alright,” he tried not to frown at her. “Whatever you want babe.”

~~~~~

“Oh, clean,” Ruby said as Law lifted her and the chair into their room. After shopping, he had cleaned the room and changed the sheets when she was off with Ikkaku. He could feel every muscle in her body relax. She wasn’t neurotic like him, but a clean space definitely helps with mental health. She leaned against him happily. “Also, look at you, showing off those muscles, lifting me with one arm.”

“You think I paint these on?”

“Ohhh, remembering that are we?”

“Barely.” He set her down on the bed and rolled her wheelchair to the side.

“Where’d you go today? Grocery shopping?”

“Yeah, little bit.” He helped her take off her slippers. “Everyone had a list so I bought things for everyone. You were the easiest.”

“Oh, lemme see the nail polish,” she grinned happily and he handed her the black bag. “Oooooh, gold, fancy.”

“To match the gold heels I bought you.” She stopped for a moment and set the polish down.

“Yeah,” she moved hair behind her ear. “I dunno when I’ll be able to wear them again, though.”

“Once you’re out of physical therapy. Just not as often.”

“Well, yeah, but...they’re special and should be worn for special occasions. I don’t want to scuff them or like…shove them into an eyeball.”

“Have you actually done that?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that.”

“Christ,” he mumbled.

“I told you I’ve done bad things before,” she giggled and looked in the bag again. “Green fuzzy socks, yay. You’re the not worst boyfriend.”

“Thanks. It’s all I strive for.” He kissed her quickly, causing her to grin. “I got you something else.”

“What? Why?”

“What do you mean “why?” I can just buy you things because I care about you.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Are you trying to make up for the fact we forgot our anniversary? Law I told you I don’t care.”

“No, well, maybe. Ruby,” he sighed. “You’re going through hell right now, the least I could do is buy you a gift.” She frowned.

“I guess.”

“Here,” he walked to the closet and opened the door. He reached in, grabbed a bag, and showed it to her.

“Shoes? Law, I don’t need any.”

“We can buy each other things we don’t need. That’s the point of a gift. If you needed something it would just be me buying you tampons or lube or something.”

“Boy, you sure have a way with words,” she mumbled and took the box from him. She opened it and frowned sadly. “Heeled ankle boots.” He sat next to her and looked at her shaking fingers.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean “why?” Did you suddenly stop liking heels?”

“Did you look in the boxes?”

“Yeah, I don’t think they would’ve accepted them if I hadn’t. You did have excessive shoes but you didn’t have to get rid of them, Ruby.” She shrugged.

“I kept the ones that were important to me. The others,” she sighed. “I mean, I’m hardly Stiletto Ruby anymore, so I don’t need them. It’s just me now.”

““Just you?”” He questioned. “Your “just you” is more than heels. Your heels aren’t what made you special,” she blinked sadly. “I’m what made you special.” She laughed. A good laugh. Something that she’d been needing.

“Oh, god, don’t make me laugh so hard, it makes my stomach hurt.” She took his face in her hands and kissed him. “You’re such a romantic.”

“You know me. Prince Charming.”

“Thank you, they’re nice.” She took them out of the box and examined them.

“I know they’re a thicker heel than what you tended to wear…”

“No, it’s okay. I didn’t keep any of my stilettos anyway,”

“Wait, were the ones that I bought you not stilettos?”

“No, they were pumps.” He stared at her. “I kept them, didn’t I?”

“I don’t know shit about shoes,” he grumbled. “Why did you keep the shoes you did?”

“Well, the ones you bought me for obvious reasons. The wedges because they’re easy to walk in and look cute on the beach. Uhhh, the knee highs ‘cause they’re my favorite. The black ones because I wanted a black kitten heel and uh...the white ones are the ones I wore when we met. So yeah, they’re just...ones that are important, I guess.”

“Well now you have ankle boots,” he lifted one up. “With little skull zippers.”

“Cute,” she snorted and placed the box aside. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

“I’m thinking about you at least half of the time.”

“Oh, I feel special.”

“You should,” he kissed her. “Oh, there is something else I did for you.”

“Oh? Is it dinner on the balcony?”

“Yes.”

“Hell yeah.” She giggled when he picked her up. “I’m so spoiled.”

“We do this at least twice a month.”

“Yeah but it makes me happy.”

“That’s why we do it.” He placed her in her chair and walked behind it.

“What’d you get Clione to make?”

“Lobster and roasted vegetables. Oh, and bread for you because you’re weird but also need fiber. Normally, I’d get us bourbon but you’ll die if you drink alcohol and I prefer you alive.”

“You’re too kind.”

“There’s also chocolate in the fridge,” he rolled her to her spot. “Don’t feel the need to eat it since you’re having trouble keeping stuff like that down. And go slow when you eat this.”

“Laaaaaw.”

“Nope, you got shot, broke your collarbone, and had your foot ripped off, I get to be clinical all I want. You should be glad your stomach wasn’t pierced by the bullet, otherwise your diet would be far less fun.”

“You’re such a nerd.” She rested her chin her hand with a soft smile. He grinned at her and started to eat. The breeze was nice, the food was good, and the company was beautiful; with her large grin, her dimples, and shaky fingers. Her shorter hair and clean, no makeup face. They ate slowly and enjoyed the sunset. Law blew out the candles and left the dishes for later, as he rolled her back into their bedroom.

He helped her shower and dry off. They finally got in bed together, dry, naked, and clingy. Oh, and making out. When was the last time they made out? Before all this drama happened. His body had missed kissing her like this; it reacted so instinctively to her. She sighed against his lips contently.

“You’re so attractive,” he told her lips and she smirked.

“Thanks,” she started to pull away but held her close, kissing her again. She relaxed against him, kissing him with equal fervor. God he had missed kissing her. His fingers went between her thighs like muscle memory and she pulled away. “Thought you said no sex,” she breathed on his lips.

“There are other things we can do.” She chuckled and kissed him, hands palming and groping his body. He had missed touching her and all the sounds she made when he did. He missed her touching him, as well. He missed their normal life, but he wasn’t ungrateful of their life as of right now.

She was alive after all.

~~~~~

Ruby lazily traced Law’s tattoo’s and he read in bed.

“Surprised you’re still up,” he said quietly.

“I am sleepy but I want to stay awake a little longer. Trying to break my record of length of being awake.”

“Don’t force yourself,” he closed his book and placed it on the nightstand. “I’ll hold you.” He laid down and let her curl into him. She smiled contently as she wrapped her arm around his chest.

“Thanks for being sweet to me today.”

“Are you saying I’m not always sweet to you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re right but you don’t have to say it.” She giggled and kissed his chest. “Get some sleep, Ruby. You’re going to start physical therapy tomorrow and you’re going to end up exhausted.” She hummed.

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah,” he sighed and rubbed her back. “You’ll be fine though. You’re strong.”

“I hope so. I definitely don’t want to cry over this.”

“You will.” She groaned. “It’s not easy but it’s important.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Love you, hon.”

“Love you, too.” He held her close, her feet touching his calves and sending a wave of relief through his body. “Do me a favor?”

“Hm?”

“Lay on your back, I wanna switch roles tonight.” Ruby giggled and did what he told her. He wanted to cling to her tonight. He did almost lose her after all. “Don’t die on me.” Her fingernails grazed his back gently as she started to drift.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	140. Struggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Penguin, Shachi, Jun, Erina  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Post Sex Talk  
> Notes: Sucks to suck, Ruby

Today was awful.

Ruby hated physical therapy.

She cried way too much and got infuriated way too easily. Law and Penguin were so patient with her, too; even if she did want to immediately give up. They were encouraging and helpful and supportive and she, honestly, felt like a brat.

After her therapy Law took her to their room and she immediately crawled into bed, barely able to keep herself from crying. Her foot was bruised and swollen, her knees hurt from falling on them, she was exhausted from crying, and she knew she looked a mess. She _had_ to do this every other day?

“I’ll come get you for dinner,” was what he told her before leaving her to rest. Which only made her angrier. She wanted to be coddled and cooed, and Law just wasn’t that type of person. Sure, he’d _comfort_ her but she didn’t want comfort, she wanted to be babied. She knew she was _being_ a baby, and she knew she would actually hate it if he babied her; she _loved_ him the way he was, but she was done with today.

“Ruby,” Law shook her. “It’s been hours, wake up and eat.” She groaned and waved him off.

“I don't want to eat anything.”

“Okay, then drink something.” She frowned and turned to look at him. He was calm, but he was clearly worried that she wouldn’t eat (again).

“Okay,” she sighed. “Do we have onion soup?”

“I’ll get Clione to make you some. We still have some of that bread, I’ll get you that, too.”

“Will you bring it to me,” she asked. “I don’t feel well enough to be around people right now.”

“Only if you promise to try to be social later tonight.” She nodded and he sighed again before leaving. He came back quickly with her bowl and she sat up with a sniff (she had been crying again). She felt pathetic. She was in so much pain and failed so badly today that she just wanted to hide under the covers. She wrapped a blanket around her and reached for a piece of bread. “I’ll leave you to it.” Ruby frowned sadly.

“Will you be back after dinner?” She wanted him to stay. Like, really badly; but she wouldn’t keep him from eating.

“I’ll be back later tonight.”

“What? Where are you going?”

“The medical staff needs a break. We’re going to a pub.” She shifted uncomfortably.

“I see.”

“I know you don’t want to be alone right now but…”

“You need to be alone right now.” She finished his sentence for him and he stared at her with a slight frown. She knew that he loved her. She knew that it wasn’t personal. She knew that he absolutely needed a break. It still fucking sucked. She just wanted her hair pet and kissed. “Go have fun, Law. I’ll be okay.” She said as sincerely as she could.

“Ikkaku will be here if you need anything.” He said quietly. She nodded and chastised herself for asking so much of him. “Eat more than that.”

“I will.” He frowned at her. “You said eat slow, right?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Eat all of it, but not all at once. Make sure you drink water, too. Or juice, Clione squeezed you some orange juice and I put a couple bottles in our fridge.” She nodded. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Can you get me my fuzzy socks?” He got them without a second thought.

“What about a shower? Do want to shower before I leave? It won’t bother me.” She shook her head.

“I’m fine.” He stared at her for a moment longer before looking at the door and checking his watch.

“Okay,” he sighed and leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Do your best tonight. Call Ikkaku if you need something, call me for an emergency.”

“I will.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later babe.”

“Okay,” she frowned as he walked away. “I love you.” He paused and looked back at her.

“Love you, too.”

~~~~~

“Look at him; takes a night off, but misses his girlfriend.”

“I don’t miss her.” Law huffed. He _just_ saw her. He can go longer without seeing her. Just because she was depressed and hurting and lonely and he was not making a good case for himself. He just needed a break. Not from _her_. Fuck no. The last thing he needed was something close a breakage or anything with her. He just needed time to relax and recuperate so he will be ready for her really bad days.

“Yes you do,” Penguin and Shachi said at the same time.  He rolled his eyes.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Shachi reasoned. “Just because you need a few hours doesn’t mean you dislike being around her. It just means you need a few hours. Besides, what’s making you want to go back so badly?”

“I’m worried she fall out if bed. Or in the shower. Or-”

“She can lift herself up on her own.” Penguin interrupted him. “That’s not the part she’s struggling with. She’s already out of her wheelchair because of your fruit’s healing factor. Let her do things on her own. You know one of the reasons she’s frustrated is because she can’t do anything alone.”

“She can pee on her own.”

“Five stars,” Shachi said flatly. “What about showering?” Law didn’t answer. “Let her shower alone and-incoming.”

“Oh, they’re hot,” Penguin sipped his cocktail. Law rolled his eyes.

“Hey,” they said. “You three look fun.”

“I’m in a relationship,” Shachi said. Law noticed Helmut shine with pride and happiness.

“Well, _you_ look fun.” They changed to Penguin.

“I am, let’s go.” Law rolled his eyes.

“Not everyone is made for more than one night stands,” Shachi snorted. “Just like you’re not made to be away from her for too long. You can leave at any time.”

“No, I need to unwind. I need to be at my best so she doesn’t have to be.” Shachi grinned at him.

“Tell her that.”

“And make her cry? I prefer actions over words. She’ll understand.”

“You’re so mean, tell her you love her.”

“I tell her I love her at least once a day.”

“That’s better than before,” he said with a smirk. Law rolled his eyes and glared at his glass.“Come on, man, no one here is questioning your love for her. So, take your mind off of it for a while and drink. You’ll feel better and will be able to help her tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow?”

“We’re going _all_ night,” he waved at a waitress and ordered shots.

~~~~~

“Rube?” Law called drunkenly. “Babe?” No answer. She was asleep. He walked into their bedroom and saw...nothing. Panic was his first instinct. He rushed into the bathroom. She wasn’t drowning in the tub. She hadn’t fallen in the shower. Where?

 _Greenhouse_.

He sped walked to her greenhouse and...nothing. Just her plants looking far healthier as of late.

Crew quarters, then. There’s nowhere else he could think of since she avoided eating the moment her stomach hurt.

He walked into the crew quarters and immediately found her curled up to Ikkaku and Jun. She was squished between them, all three looking content and sleeping peacefully. Erina looked up from her book in her bed and smiled.

“Have fun? You look like you’ve had a little more than usual.” Law sighed relieved.

“How long ago did she come in here?”

“Not long after she ate. She said she was in pain and didn’t want to be alone. Ikkaku and Jun took her to the kitchen and made her cookies. That improved her mood significantly. Then they came back here and Ikkaku braided her hair. She ended up even laughing tonight.”

“Ah.” He shifted and heard Ruby snore.

“Did you end up relaxing yourself?”

“Yeah,” he stared at Ruby sleeping soundly.

“Your guilt is unnecessary. Ruby was aware that you needed your space. It’s why she didn’t call you when she had a nightmare. Let her sleep in here so she can have her space, too.”

He felt like _pouting_. He had wanted to sleep cuddled up to her. He was drunk and tired and wanted to curl up to her warm body. But he gave in, no point in acting like a spoiled brat. Especially when he was the one who left her here anyway.

“Thanks for looking out for her.”

“She’s easy to take care of,” Erina smiled again. “It feels good to be around her. I can see why someone like you fell for her. Opposites attract and all.”

“We’re fairly similar.”

“Yes, but she’s willing to be open and ask for help isn’t she? She’s outgoing and has a bright personality. You’re none of those things but she doesn’t need you to be. Your similarities are why you bonded but those opposites are why you fell in love.”

“Who says?”

“It’s obvious. The other day she was happily talking about nothing and you looked like you fell for her all over again. You’re hardly that open or talkative.” She chuckled. “Go get some rest captain, I’m sure she’ll want to be with you tomorrow morning.”

~~~~~

“Law,” Ruby came up to him in her crutches. “You’re home!” She stared at him with a happy smile. “And you have a hangover? Did you party too hard last night?”

“I’m fine,” he grumbled and she smiled.

“Anything I can do for you?”

“You don’t have to worry about me, babe. It’s just a small hangover that will be done with soon.” She hummed, still smiling.

“Well, you should definitely hug me. I bet it will help.” He stared at her for a moment before (happily) hugging her. She hugged him tightly and breathed in. “You smell good.”

“Just showered,” he said and kissed the side of her head. She let him go and started to rebalance on her crutches. He helped her before huffing with a smile. “I missed you last night.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because I love you? Why is that surprising?”

“I dunno. I mean, I missed you, too. I just...” she didn’t expect him to miss her? “It’s weird hearing you say it, you know?” Then again, him and showing emotions rarely happened.

“I see. Well, I did miss you. I got teased all night because of it.” She giggled.

“I’ve ruined your reputation.”

“That’s fine,” he said with a shrug. “Better than the alternative.” She grinned bashfully and he felt himself smile back. “I saw that you slept with Ikkaku and Jun last night.”

“Yeah, I get lonely at night. Way different than before, huh?”

“It’s definitely for the better. I don’t mind your clinginess, at least.” She smiled at him fondly with a small blush on her face. She was clearly doing better today. Maybe she had just needed to be loved on.

“I need to take a shower, I didn’t take one last night.” She started to move forward, maneuvering with her crutches fairly well.

“Hold on, let me come with and watch you.”

“Hon,” she stared at him. “I’m not here for masturbation material.” He stared at her flabbergasted and watched her try not to smile.

“I’ve seen you naked so many times Ruby, I don’t need new material.” He quipped back and she grinned at him. He walked over and picked her up, holding the crutches with arm and her in the other. She squeaked and held onto him. “Come on, I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Okay.”

~~~~~

“You’re doing well, Ruby,” Penguin said as she stumbled again. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks.

“I can’t stand for more than a minute.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he helped her up. “It’s going to take time, but you’ll get there.” He patted her head. “Everyone knows you’re trying.” Ruby sniffed again. Penguin watched Law come in in a rush. His hair messier than usual, like he suddenly remembered where he was supposed to be and ran here at full speed.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“Actually you missed the appointment,” Penguin said as he helped Ruby into a chair. “We were fine without you. She was able to stand for about a minute.” Law frowned and stared at Ruby wiping her face. Penguin patted her head again before walking to the drawer and finding her an ice pack. “Make sure you keep this on your ankle once you break the inner bag.”

“I’ll walk her to our room,” he said, looking guilty. Penguin knew that he wanted to be a part of her healing process but Penguin also knew that Ruby didn’t want to stress him out. They’re both stupid.

“Obviously, just make sure she elevates her foot, her swelling is still pretty significant.”

“Obviously.”

Penguin watched Law pet Ruby’s hair and murmur something to her. He helped her onto her crutches and led her out of the room slowly. Penguin sighed with a smile. They were pretty happy with each other, even if they were both pretty stressed.

~~~~~

“Here, I got you some onion soup.” Law told her as she sat in bed. “Drink it and then I’ll take you up on deck to be outside.” She nodded and swirled the soup with her spoon. “It’s nice out. You can lounge in your chair all evening.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re doing great,” he moved her hair out of her face. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you,” she said with a smile and tears in her eyes, before sipping the soup. Law held back his frown. She clearly had been needing to hear that, especially from him.

“Hey, if I’m not making you feel loved, make sure to smack me.” She smiled.

“You always make me feel loved. Just ‘cause you’re not obnoxious, like me, doesn’t mean I don’t know. You’re very sweet to me, when it comes down to it.”

“I see,” he kissed her forehead. “Thanks for being obnoxious when it comes to loving me. I know, I never planned on romance before, but I’m glad you’re the way you are.”

“I suppose that’s what makes it fun, yeah? Not knowing. I doubt you would’ve agreed to be in a relationship with me if you were told I’m loud and touchy.”

“Probably not,” he admitted. “It was something I had to learn that I needed.” Ruby smiled gently. “I’ll leave you to lunch and resting for a bit while I grab lunch.”

“Okay, enjoy your lunch.”

~~~~~

Ruby relaxed in her sunbathing chair. She sat in her bathing suit with a freshly squeezed orange juice by her side. Law said she got to relax for the rest of her day, so she was. At first, she was upset about her scars. She has so many now. Her back, her chest, her stomach, and now her ankle where it was cut off; but she also realized, she didn’t care as much anymore. Her _nakama_ didn’t judge her, Law still thought she was attractive, and she...she hated that she got them but is also glad for them. They remind her that she’s alive, and that she came too close to death.

She smiled in the sunlight. She felt pretty good, a vast improvement as of late. She twitched her toes to a rhythm in her head, drying the freshly painted gold nails. All she needed was a fruit and cheese platter to snack on. Oh, she was starting to get hungry again, too.

“Ruby,” Jun came up to her. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks to you and Ikkaku.”

“I’m glad,” she said contently. “Oh, you painted your nails?”

“Yeah, you want me to paint yours?”

“Um-”

“Ruby! Paint my nails!” Penguin hopped over.

“Mine, too.” Jun said and Ruby grinned happily.

~~~~~

“Law,” Ruby said casually. “Choose another color other than black,” she painted his nails as he read a book.

“Yellow.”

“No.” She huffed.

“How’s your foot?”

“Better.”

“Good,” he took his hand back. “You get a break tomorrow. I don’t want you over exerting yourself.” She nodded. “Don’t worry, in a month and a half your pain will be significantly less. You’ve already made good process.” She nodded again and took his hand back. “Are you not done?”

“No.” He turned the page and let her put dots on his nails. “You said yellow so you get black and yellow.” She watched him smirk. “Are you feeling better today?”

“Yes,” he said. “Significantly.” He turned the page. “Someone tried to sleep with me last night.”

“Oh?”

“A couple times. In fact, a woman pulled a you and told me I should thank her for buying me a drink.”

“And you didn’t go home with her? Amazing.”

“I have you.” He said simply. “You’re the first and last person I’m going to fall for.” Ruby grinned.

“Sweet talker.”

“Also, I didn’t want anyone to tell you what I said before I could.”

“Uh, what did you say?”

“Mostly that I had someone I loved and she was way prettier than that woman could ever dream of being. I started to describe you then.”

“You actually said you loved someone? You really were drunk.”

“Yeah, well, I sobered up really fast when you weren’t in our bed last night.”

“Oh, sorry. I should’ve left a note.”

“I wouldn’t have read it,” he said honestly examining his black and yellow polka-dot nails. “My first instinct was to find you so I did.” He closed his book. “And, unsurprisingly, you were snuggling Ikkaku.”

“She’s a good snuggler.”

“Yes, so I've been told.” He leaned in and kissed her. “Tell you what, since you had such a bad day yesterday, what if I fed you chocolate?”

“Really? That’s so unlike you,” she grinned. “But yes, that would be nice.”

“Good, go lay in bed and I’ll be gross.”

~~~~~

“Good! You were able to walk without the bar,” Penguin said excitedly. “You’ve improved a lot over the past month.”

“Thanks,” Ruby huffed before sitting in a chair.

“How’d she do today?” Law appeared on time, as usual.

“Walked by herself without the bar.” Ruby grinned at how happy he looked.

“Good,” he said. “When you can walk normally, I’ll take you out to lunch.”

“What? Really? I thought...we couldn’t do public dates anymore.” She said in disbelief.

“It won’t just be us, but I’m paying for you. I know you’re tired of being stuck on the sub and just beaches.” Ruby grinned happily and Penguin snorted.

“You’re making him blush, Rube.”

“Shut up,” Law said from behind his teeth.

“Law,” she caught his attention. “Let’s go to a café when we go.” He blinked and softened right back up.

“Okay.”

~~~~~

Ruby breathed out happily as she laid naked and exhausted. Two months of no sex with her boyfriend was too long. She missed this post-sex high she got with him. She missed this afterglow. It wasn’t rough but it was _satisfying_ . God and she had _missed_ the way he looked on top of her. The smirk and his eyes. He kissed her lips and she happily kissed him back. He was so sweet to her in the bedroom.

“Want to shower?” He breathed on her skin and she nodded. She happily let him carry her into the bathroom like she was a princess. And then she was even more happy with him washing her body. And, of course, she was pleased when they snuggled on the bed. “Anything else you need?” She shook her head.

“Just you.”

“Glad I could provide.” Ruby smiled and pulled his arms tighter around her. Things turned out okay, in the end. Sure, she’d never be the same, but she didn’t mind it. It’s not like she was helpless, but she definitely didn’t have to fight anymore. She could leave that to Law; who was stronger than her anyway.

“When you get your future, you’ll be quite content being lazy.”

“Can’t wait. We’ll be so lazy and happy.” Law snorted.

“Whatever you want, babe.”


	141. Sleeping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Boobs  
> Notes: None

Ruby blinked away sleep and yawned. It was early in the morning, the sun was just now rising. Law had elected to stop using the alarm since he didn’t want to disturb Ruby’s sleeping as of late. Usually, he woke up before the alarm ever went off, but today it seemed his exhaustion had caught up to him and he was sleeping soundly. 

And, gosh, he was cute. 

Ruby rarely got to wake up to him sleeping, since he was the early riser of the two. In fact, she counted herself lucky that she managed to pull him away from work so often to have him fall asleep  _ with _ her. She smiled and turned on her side comfortably. She remembered watching him awaken once and get flustered at how cute he looked when he was sleepy. He made fun of her for it but she knew he’d do the same as her any other day. 

She wished he could sleep like this every night; maybe the bruises under his eyes would lessen. Maybe he’d be less stressed. Less depressed. Her smile slowly faded into a small frown. 

Why did he have to carry this burden alone?

It saddened her, knowing that he had to do this for himself. More so, that he had to do it by himself. She understood, but she still wanted to help. She’s caught him asleep at his desk too many times. Eventually she offered her strength to him. “If I can help, let me help.” She knew better than to try to convince him to let it go. She certainly wouldn’t have with Knotely. 

He told her, “I know you’ll be here when I need help,” and nothing more. She supposed that meant he would think about it, which was better than the alternative. She knew it wasn’t long before Law would make his move. He was just...waiting for the right sign. Whatever that meant. He never really shared the details and she never asked. She trusted him to tell her when the time came. 

She didn’t want to think about that anyway. She didn’t want to think about him going into battle. She didn’t want to think about him leaving without her. She didn’t want to think about the chance that she might never see him again. She just wanted to watch him sleep for a little longer. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly, breathing out as she did. 

He shifted after a few more minutes, thinking about waking up. His eyebrows knitted before opening his bleary eyes. He groaned and closed his eyes again, causing Ruby to grin. She leaned in and kissed his nose, causing him to stir again.

“What time is it?”

“Haven’t looked at the clock.” He grunted and opened his eyes again. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He moved to sit up and Ruby wrapped her arms around him. 

“‘Cause you’re tired.” She said simply and kissed his chin. “Let’s just lay for a bit.” He didn’t answer her, instead he sighed through his nose. She knew he needed to get up and work. She knew that he already had an argument on his tongue. But, she hoped maybe the idea of her arms and their bed pulled him just enough to forget about it for five minutes. He sighed and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing steadily. 

“Okay,” he murmured softly. He definitely had to think about, definitely had to fight himself about it; but she won. In the end, she won. She’ll take her small victory over everything. “How’s your foot?”

“Fine,” she said. “Rest your eyes. I’ll be here, when you’re ready to get up.”

“Thanks,” he said and curled into her. “For taking care of me.”

“It’s part of the package. You get small titties and someone to take care of you.” She felt him smirk a bit. 

“They are nice tits,” he said quietly. Ruby rubbed his back and felt his eyelashes on her skin as he slowly closed his eyes. “Wake me in five.” She hummed in acknowledgement and let him almost instantly fall asleep against her. It was far more than five, and she made a very small and quiet effort to “wake” him in 10. She waved Bepo off when he came in to check on Law and he nodded knowingly with a grin. Law’s soft snores filled the room as she ran her nails over his bare skin.

He was exhausted. It was hard doing so much at once and it was taking its toll on him. Ruby kissed his hair and frowned.

“Please take care of yourself,” she whispered. “I can’t lose you.” She bit her lip and buried her face in his messy, thick hair; praying that this Doflamingo thing was done and over with soon. Maybe then, they’ll be able to sleep in together. 


	142. Sleeping In Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Language, Implied oral, Heavily implied sex  
> Notes: Law actually sleeps

Ruby saw a sudden flash of light before a loud thunder shook the sub, jolting Law awake. “Hey,” she felt his heart beat rapidly. “It’s okay, it’s thunder.”

“What time is it?” He breathed and she frowned worried.

“It’s been an hour,” she said. “So, it’s about 7:00-ish.”

“Why didn’t you-”

“Because you needed to sleep, Law,” she said quietly and there was another round of thunder. “I know it’s a lot, having to be captain, doctor, and my partner on top of your burdens; but please, sleep more. You’re starting to worry me.” He stared at her, the deep bruising under his eyes not even lighter by a fraction.

“You’re not a lot,” he said. Ruby opened her mouth to shut herself down but closed it. Erina and her talked about this; not only would she be moving the subject to herself, _it wasn’t true_.

“Thanks,” she reached over and moved his bangs out of his face. “Take the day off.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can. There isn’t a single person on this ship who wouldn’t understand. Law, one night at a pub isn’t good enough. I’m just asking you to _rest_.” He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“Okay.” He gave in easily enough. The rain softly hit the window and Ruby looked out it. She had the sudden urge to go walk in it; as she usually did when it rained. “What will you be doing?”

“It’s my last day of physical therapy,” she said. “After that I’ll be in the greenhouse. I’ll probably go outside for a bit, too.”

“You and your weird rain thing.”

“Plants do like fresh rain,” she said lightly before sighing.

“I don’t need a break from you.”

“What? I know.” She frowned. “Law, if you’re thinking that this bothers me then you really do need to rest,” she said concerned. “It bothers me more that you’ve been pushing yourself.”

“I know.” He laid back against the pillows. “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” she crawled over him and got out of bed. She stood naked, dimming the lights just enough to see, and stretching.

“Now I want you back in bed.” Ruby laughed.

“Unfortunately, that would keep you up, in multiple ways, and I’ve already said you need to sleep.” She said with a smile and walked to the closet. She heard him huff lightly and her smile grew as she pulled out some underwear.

“You’ve gotten softer,” he said and she blushed.

“I know.”

“You look good.”

“Better?”

“Not better or worse.”

“You’re terrible at this.”

“You’re the one dating the kind of asexual person.”

“Ah, yes, of course,” she rolled her eyes.

“Wait, no, I mean...I really do need sleep,” he grumbled and laid down. “If I got you thinking you’re not attractive.”

“Law, you’re anxious. I know you’re attracted to me. You literally just said it.” She walked over and poked his forehead. “Sleep; before I drug you.”

“That’s mutiny.”

“Unfortunately for you captain, the bedroom rule applies.” The rule being they’re just a couple in the bedroom. He wasn’t her captain and she wasn’t his gardener.

“I should’ve never agreed to that.”

“ _Oh?_ ”

“No.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Sleep, my love.” He blushed a bit at her tone. “I’ll bring you food later, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And if I catch you working, I will throw you in the ocean.”

“Will you, though?”

“No, but I might cry.” He groaned and muttered about her being unfair. “I’ll see you at lunch, hon.”

~~~~~

Ruby was right; he needed rest. He felt guilty about it, there was a lot to get done. However, as soon as she left he fell back asleep immediately, only to be awoken by her coming in to bring him food.

“Mornin’ sleepy head.”

“What time is it?”

“11:00,” She said with a smile. “Brought you lunch. Clione grilled you some fish.” She placed his fish and rice on the table. “There’s also some lemon balm tea I made you.” She rolled her shoulders.

“You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, I think I slept wrong last night,” she said casually. “I’m fine, I took half a muscle relaxer so I’m just waiting for it to kick in.”

“Come here.”

“Hm?” She looked at him curiously.

“Come,” he beckoned her over and she walked over and sat on the bed. He immediately started rubbing her shoulders. He wasn’t working, not really. Giving Ruby a massage was hardly work. Besides, she wasn’t complaining. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Being sweet to me isn’t going to convince me to let you work.” She said weakly. Her neck and shoulder must be really sore.

“How was physical therapy?”

“Passed with flying colors, thanks to your fruit.”

“Good,” he hugged her from behind. “I’m glad you’re alright.” Incredibly glad. Even he wasn’t sure he could save her this last time. It’s why he officially made her stop fighting.

“Me too,” she patted his hand. “As much as I enjoy seeing you naked, why don’t you get dressed?” He grunted and she chuckled. She moved aside, letting him stand up, only for his ass to be grabbed.

“Ruby,” he chuckled.

“Come on, you grab my ass all the time.”

“We can get back in bed,” he said suggestively.

“Tempting,” she leaned and and kissed the small of his back. “Later. I’ll dom the hell out of you, then.”

“Don’t tell me that, you’ll really want me to get back in bed with you.” Ruby stood up and kissed his cheek.

“Put some underwear on and eat lunch. Make sure you relax, too.”

“Yes, I heard you, babe.” Honestly not doing anything made him stressed, too. He realized that after she left and he was chewing on his (really tasty) food. He sipped his (incredible) tea and relaxed a bit. Ruby was always making tea for his moods. Chamomile at night, raspberry green tea for caffeine, lemon balm for stress...she’s been working hard to learn about the effects of plants for longer than he’s known her. She learned even more since joining after finding books in his library and buying new ones once she had money to do so.

He looked out the window at the sunny weather. Not long ago it was a thunderstorm, but such is sailing on the Grand Line; the weather was nearly unpredictable. He stood up with his empty dishes and walked out of his room (fully clothed) to clean his dishes. His crew passed him by, greeting him and moving on with their day. He made it to the kitchen and saw Clione peeling potatoes.

“Put them in the sink. I’ll do them after I’m done peeling,” he said without looking up.

“But-”

“No buts. My kitchen, my rules. Out.” Law huffed but left.

Every room was the same. He wasn’t allowed to do anything. He went to the library to grab a book and sighed. He usually was a bit of a stoic bastard, but not being busy made him want to be around his crew even more.

Wait.

He grabbed a book and made his way to Ruby’s greenhouse. He opened the door slowly and saw her talking to some plants with a smile. She looked _adorable._ It was times like these where he had trouble believing they were dating. She was softer these days, and he thinks she’s happier for it. And if she was happy about it, so was he. On a personal level, he didn’t care about her body type, he cared about her happiness and confidence. So hopefully, this made her more confident in herself; even if it almost killed her. She moved hair behind her ear and stood up straight. She looked over and noticed he was poking his head through the door and smiled at him.

“Whatcha up to?”

“Came to spend time with you.”

“Oh? Did everyone else kick you out?”

“...yes.” She giggled.

“Well, you can pull up a chair and read in here then. Or you can help me plant things.”

“You don’t care?”

“No. You’re not doing my job, you’re just gardening; which is a way to relieve stress. Besides, I do enjoy spending time with you outside our bedroom. Here,” she set an empty pot down. “I’ll teach you.”

And she did. She taught him the proper way to deal with soil and the proper soil for what he wanted for the plants. She gave him a couple seeds and told him how to bury them and properly water them. She was...very thorough. She knew what she was doing and that confident look was incredibly attractive.

He leaned in and kissed her temple, and she giggled. She murmured about him catching her off guard so he kissed her again, causing her more giggle fits. She was fun to kiss and tease. It seemed like he had forgotten the romance part of their relationship. No, not the romance part, the _romantic_ part. Law sucked at wooing but he had forgotten to at least try lately. Ruby must’ve missed his crappy attempts to make her giggle.

He pulled her in by her waist and kissed her lips. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his back. Her tongue still as sweet as before, her fingers still delicate. He remembered when he wanted to kiss her all day like this and wondered where that spark went. He loved her dearly but he missed that excitement sometimes. She pulled away and raised a brow.

“You’re thinking too hard.”

“Question.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you still get excited about kissing me?”

“Uh? I mean sometimes, not all the time. Sometimes, it’s just what I want to do, so I do it. It’s not like before when I was worried you’d change your mind, or when we’re still in the honeymoon stage. Now...well, we’re together, you know? Like, long term. You’re a part of my life, just like...my plants.”

“I’m a plant?”

“Yes,” she teased. “What I mean is, you’re part of me and my life in a way that I’m happy that you’re here. I want to take care of you and love you, and when you flourish? It makes me happy and proud. Without you, I’d be bored and sad. So, it’s okay that I don’t get excited to kiss you every time, and it’s okay that we don’t always romance each other; because we’re content and comfortable. That’s what matters to me.”

“That was...eloquent.”

“I know, I almost miss being a mess with emotions. But you understand, yeah?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking I...miss the early stages sometimes. When I couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

“That’s why you needed a day off,” she kissed him. “Sometimes, you just need a reminder that I’m amazing.” He chuckled and kissed her. She giggled against his lips.

“You should lock the door,” he breathed on her lips.

“Not in front of the children, Law!” She laughed as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. “Trying to pregame?”

“I did just say I can’t keep my hands off of you

“Well, I _was_ just thinking about giving you head.”

“What about your kids?”

“It’s fine.” He set her down. “I already locked the door, anyway.”  She leaned up and nipped at his bottom lip. He saw vines move from the corner of his eye.

“Oh? Is that so?” He set Ruby down and let her shove him into a chair.

“Well, I did say I wanted you to relax, didn’t I?” She smirked seductively at him and he chuckled.

“So you did.”

~~~~~

Ruby smirked as Law laid lazily on the bed. Sometimes, she enjoyed being the dom. Especially because her cute boyfriend was such a good sub. They both liked their usual roles far more, but this was also _very_ fun; and Ruby was glad that he realized he needed this.

Also she really just loved Law looking as desperate as he did when she was so mean to him. He was just so cute. She rubbed his stomach and leaned in, kissing him softly.

“Let’s go clean up, and then I’ll snuggle the crap out of you,” she said and he huffed with a smirk. After showering and cleaning their toys, she walked back into the bedroom to Law drinking water. She crawled into bed and sat next to him, letting him curl onto her lap. “How’re you feeling?”

“Pretty good,” he said tiredly. “Thanks.”

“For fucking you? You don’t have to thank me, I enjoyed myself, too.”

“Not that, for convincing me to have the day off.”

“Welcome, then. I just want you at your best, so that you can be the good captain you are.”

“What about doctor?”

“You really don’t have to try to do that, let’s be real. I’ve seen you work under pressure.”

“And boyfriend?”

“That just requires me to poke you a bit; but you’re pretty great at that, too.” She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp gently. He groaned happily and she swore he was one blink away from falling asleep. She felt his facial hair rub against her leg and smiled. “Are you going to stay scruffy like this?”

“No, I’m shaving tomorrow.”

“A shame.”

“I know you like scruff, but I prefer my usual facial hair.”

“It definitely feels nice.” He snorted. “I meant kissing you.”

“Sure you did.” He looked up at her and she smiled down at him. “You’re great.”

“Thanks.”

~~~~~

Law woke up feeling _rested_. He usually did when Ruby was the dom; she was a master at using all those toys despite her barely learning when they started sleeping together.

Ruby was sleeping soundly next to him, fully naked and looking fucking beautiful. He nuzzled her immediately, causing her to stir.

“Sorry to wake you,” he said as she yawned.

“Mm, don’t worry about it. You seem far more energetic today,” she stretched and opened her eyes.

“I am,” he smirked at her and kissed her. She hummed against his lips and he rolled on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. She giggled and pulled away.

“Something on your mind?”

“Oh, didn’t realize you’d have to ask.” He kissed her again and she _melted_ against him. He had missed that kind of melting. He really had been to stressed, she must’ve thought… “I love you.” He said suddenly and Ruby opened her eyes.

“I know? What’s wrong?”

“And I enjoy having sex with you.”

“I-I know. Are you dying?”

“No, I just need you to know because I’m an ass.” Ruby laughed.

“I never doubted you. Just ‘cause you can be stiff sometimes doesn’t mean you don’t love me. I’ve had enough bad sex to know when someone isn’t enjoying themselves.” She smiled. “I do prefer when you’re not stiff, though.”

“Pretty sure I have to be.” Ruby laughed again.

“You’re ridiculous.” He leaned down and kissed her. “We should definitely start having mornings like this again. I miss it.” He chuckled.

“I think I can make that happen.” She laughed as he buried his face in her neck. Her giggles filled the room and he drug his tongue over her throat.

“Law,” she laughed. “That tickles.” She playfully shoved him away.

“Oh?” He smirked. “Maybe you just would rather me use my tongue for something else.” Her face flushed in excitement and smirked.

“Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this episode: Law get’s pegged


	143. Modern AU: I’m sorry, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Ikkaku  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warning: Language  
> Notes: I’ve been on a modern au kick lately

Ruby huffed and shoved her hands her jacket pockets. What a rough night. She hated her job. She hated that she was just glorified her eye candy with beer. She hated that she had to walk home in the middle of the night only to get a couple hours of sleep before classes. She hated that she had to walk alone.

She was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand covered her mouth. Fucking great. She didn’t struggle, why would she? Some idiot who snuck up on pretty girls definitely couldn't use _haki,_ and sea prism was made for the government (and those who steal from them). So she just let him do his scary intimidating whatever.

“If you scream, I’ll kill you.”

“Alright,” She said boredly. “What do you want? I need to go back to my place.”

“Shut up!”

“Ah, hiding.”

“I said shut up!” He pointed the gun at her.

“Careful with that, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I swear to god I will-” a can was knocked over and he jumped, Ruby took the opportunity to disarm him, frightening him and causing him to pull the trigger. She kneed him in the gut and hit him on the back of the neck. She sighed out and adjusted her coat, picking up the gun with two fingers like it was trash and unloading it and tossing it into a dumpster.

“That was impressive.” Ruby felt her spine spasm in surprise at the sudden voice who managed to sneak up on her. _Wait_. She recognized that voice. She turned and raised her brows when she saw none other than Trafalgar Law, Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi each with a grin on their face (sans Law).

“Thanks for cleaning up our mess,” Penguin kicked the guy’s boot.

“I’m sorry, what? Your mess? What does this guy have to do with you all? I thought he was just some random guy trying to rape and/or steal my shit.”

“No, he was running from us.”

“Why?”

“Oh, Ikkaku didn’t tell you?”

“No?” They all gave her scary grins.

“Well, I don’t mind her knowing,” Law spoke up. “Seeing she’s going to work for me now.”

“Now hold on-”

“Mafia.” Ruby squeaked and clamped her mouth shut.

“Alrighty,” she turned. “Goodbye.”

“Hold up,” Law said, probably still smirking the smug bastard. “We can’t just let you leave. I said you’re going to work for me.”

“Not interested. I’m no longer in the illegal business,” she turned and jutted her hip out. “Find someone else.”

“Not an option.” Ruby frowned. “Unfortunately, you have two choices-”

“Uh-uh,” she stepped forward before flicking her wrist. She appeared at his throat, _scian duille_ pointed at his Adam’s apple. He swallowed but smirked.

“Holy shit,” Shachi whispered.

“There’s one, and you’re going to let me walk away. Just because you’re Ikkaku’s friend doesn’t mean I won’t kill you, Trafalgar. And if that happens, what will happen to your hospital and all those kids?” His eyes flashed in anger before his smirk grew.

“Join me.”

“ _Why?”_

“I can use a logia and _you_ could use more income.”

“Not good enough. If you think threatening to kill me will work, then you’re absolutely wrong. I don’t care if I die.”

“They make therapists for that.” Ruby ground her teeth.

“So they do; but you know what _you_ should do? Pay attention to your friends.” Law blinked and turned his head. He stared at the three strung up by vines and turned back to her.

“Impressive.”

“ _Seriously_? Don’t you care about them?”

“More than you can understand. I don’t want to kill you, at least for Ikkaku’s sake; but that doesn’t mean I won’t.” He swiftly grabbed her hand and pushed her against a wall, holding her in place. He was stupidly fast. And he could obviously use _haki._ Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Do it, bit-” The both jumped at the sound of footsteps and a flashlight.

“I heard a gunshot from back there!”

“Shit,” Law grumbled.

“Best be on your way, doctor.” Ruby said sweetly. Law scoffed.

“Let them go.” Ruby did so without a fuss. “You’re coming with me,” he hoisted her up. “Don’t make me take out your throat.” Ruby bit her lip instead of screaming. This was going to suck.

~~~~~

“Ruby?!” Ikkaku rushed over to her. “What…?”

“It’s a long story,” she said flatly. “Your boss is an ass and won’t take “no” for an answer, is the short version.” Ikkaku turned to Law and stared at him.

“She’s a logia,” he said obviously.

“Ah.”

“ _Seriously_?!” Ruby wiggled against her handcuffs. God, she was uncomfortable. Sea prism was unbelievably irritating and drained her too much. “Just let me go home, I have a test tomorrow.”

She heard laughter around her and glared. Ikkaku frowned at her sadly before looking at Law who had a no nonsense face. Ruby hung her head and tears burned her eyes. She just wanted to be an art major. She wanted normalcy after her life of hell. Why did this have to happen to her?

“Everyone leave but Ikkaku,” Law’s voice rang out and gave no room for argument. They all left one by one, except for those two. Ruby sighed and sniffed.

“Ruby,” Ikkaku started. “Why won’t you join?”

“Why would I? You are aware what you’re doing is illegal, right?”

“Didn’t you say you did some illegal stuff before?” Law crossed his arms. She glared before dropping her gaze immediately.

“That doesn’t mean I should do it again. I’m not 15 anymore, I can make my own decisions these days.”

“15?” Ikkaku piped up.

“Yes. Boo-hoo, I didn’t have a childhood,” she snapped. “Can you just kill me already?”

“Is _that_ what he threatened? He hates killing.”

“Ikkaku,” Law snapped. “We’re trying to-”

“Do what? Threaten someone who’s already accepted her death? You’re being an ass, boss. To _my_ friend.” Law scoffed and Ruby sighed.

“What do you even want from me?”

“For the millionth time, your skills,” Law said annoyed. “You’re fast, and can kill me. I need someone as strong as you on my crew.” Ruby sighed. “Would you rather be lonely? Because Ikkaku won’t be interacting with you after this.” Ruby frowned sadly and teared up again.

“We’ll take care of you, Ruby. You won’t have to get your card declined on ramen anymore.” Ikkaku sat next to her. “I want to continue to be your friend, too.” Law sighed and threw a key at her.

“Uncuff her and give her something to eat.” Ikkaku caught the key with a grin. He walked off casually and Ikkaku unlocked the handcuffs.

“He likes you.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “He’s usually less patient.”

“That was patience?” Ruby rubbed her wrist.

“I’m going to get you pizza, in the kitchen, alone.” Ruby stared at her and she walked off. She was giving her an out. Ruby rubbed her wrists and stared forward.

“What would you want me doing?” Ruby asked Law, who hadn’t really walked off.

“Same as Ikkaku, there are people at the university who I want you to watch. You’ll also end up in more dangerous situations, like earlier, since most of the crew can’t be shot and it not faze them.” Ruby snorted. “What kind of things did you do before?”

“Black market,” she sighed. “And seduction.”

“So, you left recently.”

“No, I left when I was 17.” He didn’t say anything.

“You won’t be doing that here,” he said after a moment and walked over finally. “Not unless you want to, at least.”

“What do you even do? Are you actually after that myth? What was it called? One Piece?” He shrugged.

“I mostly run the hospital with my sister. And there’s someone I mean to kill, and this is the way to go about it.”

“Must be another mafia guy then.” Ruby sighed and rubbed her stinging wrist.

“Ikkaku is right, we’ll take care of you. You will get a portion of the money we get, you’ll get free healthcare from me and my team, and you won’t lose Ikkaku.”

“And my job?”

“Do you even like that shithole?”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“Then you can work all your shifts and all the shifts here; not like our meetings are daily, anyway.” Law sat next to her and gently took her wrist. “Here,” he created a small blue ball and suddenly her wrist was healed. “Sea prism must be worse for you.”

“I guess,” she shrugged. “Is that ball thing why you have a no kill rate at your hospital?” Ruby examined her wrist.

“In dire situations, yes. I needed to have a great deal of medical knowledge in order for my power to work in the first place.” Ruby rolled her eyes and saw Ikkaku walking up to her.

“Glad to see you two not at each other’s throats,” she handed Ruby a plate of pizza. “Don’t they feed you at work?” Ruby shook her head. “What a shitty job, at least our boss buys us food.” Ikkaku huffed and crossed her arms. “Are you staying?” Ruby shrugged again and fingered her pizza.

“I...guess,” she sighed and Ikkaku grinned. She hugged her neck and Ruby blushed brightly. “O-oh, I didn’t think…”

“That I cared about you? Ruby!” Ikkaku frowned.

“I’ll set you up with a therapist, you obviously need one,” Law said typing on his phone.

“Whoa, hey, I don’t need-”

“Just eat,” Law said flatly. “Actually, Ikkaku take her to the kitchen and get her something to drink. I have to make a few calls anyway.”

“You got it.” Ikkaku pulled her up and drug her away.

~~~~~

“New clothes?” Becca asked boredly and Ruby blinked.

“Uh, yeah. I got a second job.”

“That explains why you’re always out, and here I was thinking you got a boyfriend.”

“No, nothing like-” Ruby was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Oh, shit I’m late.”

“For your job?” Becca walked to the door and opened it. “Uhhhhhhh….”

“You’re _late_ ,” Law called.

“You didn’t have to come up here,” she scoffed and walked to the door. “Becca…”

“What?”

“Move?”

“ _Oh_.” Ruby rolled her eyes and moved past her.

“How do you two...that’s Doctor….”

“Yes, he’s rich and pretty. I’ll see you sometime later.” She closed the door behind her.

“Pretty?”

“Offended?”

“Surprised.”

“Let’s just go,” she huffed. “To whatever it is tonight.”

“Oh, we’ll have fun. It’s a negotiation.”

“So, why am I there?”

“You’re my bodyguard,” he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she smiled a bit. “Let’s go, we have people to intimidate.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


	144. Out and About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Alcohol, Language  
> Notes: None

Ruby happily sat in a barstool next to Law. She was glad she was allowed off the sub again. She wasn’t allowed to drink yet, but she could hang out with her _nakama_ in public again.

“Drink for you,” the bartender said and Ruby watched a drink be placed in front of Law.

“Someone’s popular,” Ruby teased and Law grunted.

“Jealous?”

“Oh, yeah; I’m gonna go fight them over your dick.”

“Ruby,” he rolled his eyes.

“Sorry,” she giggled. “I’m just happy to be out.” He sighed.

“I know,” he patted her hand. “Sorry you were locked in a tower for so long.” She giggled.

“It’s okay, you were just being careful.” She sipped her water. “You gonna tell them to stop sending you drinks?”

“It’s not worth it. They can send me drinks all they want, you’re the one I’m going to pay attention to.”

“Yes, secretly, though.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “We just have to act like before.”

“Painfully obvious pining?”

“Minus that.” Ruby grinned.

“Let’s get dinner.”

“Here?”

“Yeah, they have tacos and spicy fries,” she reached for a menu. “Pay for me.”

“Spoiled brat.” She grinned and he rested his face in his hand, covering his smile. The bartender walked over and Ruby grinned.

“Can I have the fries and chocolate lava cake?”

“At the same time?” The bartender asked.

“Yeah. Oh, also a soda.”

“You got it.” They walked off.

“Eat more than that,” Law said.

“What? It’s fine.”

“Ruby…”

“Law, don’t be a grump.” He sighed.

“You said dinner. You need to eat _dinner_ on your meds, not a snack.

“I am a snack.”

“You’re infuriating sometimes.”

“Am I wrong?”

“I’m not answering that.” Ruby shrugged and looked at the bartender as they placed her food down. “Get her the pork tacos, too.” Law placed the money down on the bar. The bartender walked off again. “Full meals. Doctor’s orders.”

“Booooo.” She dipped a fry in the aioli sauce. “Snack with me.” He reached over and grabbed a fry.

“I won’t eat the cake.”

“It’s for me anyway.” She chewed. “Oh, Clione and I are gonna bake cookies tomorrow. I’ll make you butter cookies.”

“You don’t have to do that, Rube.”

“I want to. I like making you things, it’s why I always give you flowers.”

“Yes, I appreciate them, too.” She grinned happily.

“It’s nice to go out on a date, again.”

“This is a pretty halfass date,” he said a bit bitterly. “If we retire, I’ll take you on a real one.”

“Sounds good,” she grinned. “But, I’ll be happy as long as you’re alive and with me.”

“No, I’ll be dead and away from you.” She pouted and he chuckled. “I’ll do my best not to die on you.”

“Good.” She grinned when her tacos arrived. “Dig in, hon. We’re going all night.” Law chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her from the side. Ruby blushed happily, reminded of when they were pining for each other over a year ago. All their nervous glances and hopeful arms around their shoulders. She’s glad they were out of that stage. It was tiring. She didn’t regret it, but looking back, it was tiring.

She grinned wider when she smacked Penguin’s surprise hand away from her fries. He grumbled and sat next to her, ordering fries for himself. Her crew talked and laughed around her, making her tear up.

She was so glad she was alive.


	145. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

This was inevitable. Law knew Ruby would have to hold herself back from having a fit. She was doing a great job at it but her heart betrayed her. She was anxious.

“Make sure you elevate your foot if it starts hurting.” She nodded. “Don’t isolate yourself.”

“Why are you worrying about me when you’re the one who’s having to fight?” She looked at him sadly.

“I’ll be fine,” he sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. “I promise I will come home without a single scratch.” She squeezed his hand with a soft smile.

“Your confidence makes it believable.”

“Not my track record?”

“I’m always going to be a little worried, especially since I’m defense only.”

“Bepo and I will be fine. It’s just some guy who pillaged that village you liked. I told you I’d take care of it.”

“Yes, you’re a hero,” she leaned in a kissed his cheek.

“Don’t want to be a hero, just want to make you less annoyed.”

“You’ll do that by coming home safe.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her.

“I will,” he kissed her temple and she relaxed against him. “Don’t forget to be easy on your foot.”

“I won’t.” Ruby stared at him, hesitation in her eyes. Law leaned in and kissed lips. She relaxed and kissed him back, he could _feel_ her anxiety through her lips.

“It’ll be okay. This will hardly be any effort.” She nodded with a frown.

“Just be careful.”

“I always am.”

~~~~~~

That was easy enough. Law barely blinked before he captured the guy and left him to the authorities without letting anyone know of his presence. Ruby should be happy that she could shop casually again.

He was barely gone for half a day. He and Bepo came up on the sub to see crew members cleaning her. He grinned contently and walked onto the sub, ready for a shower.  He walked into his bedroom, and saw Ruby doing stretches. Her only real way of keeping herself in shape, currently; since she’s not ready to lift heavy items quite yet. She turned and smiled at him.

“Everything go well?”

“Of course,” he set Kikoku down and walked over to her. He kissed her softly and she giggled.

“You’re gross, go take a shower.”

“And here I thought you liked when I got all sweaty.” They kissed again. “I’ll go shower.” She smiled and turned back to her stretches. Law entered the bathroom and the shower, quickly rinsing off the day.

“That was fast,” Ruby said laying on the floor.

“You okay?” He dried off his hair.

“Yup,” she sat up. “Just finishing up. I’m trying to keep stretched so I won’t have as much trouble working out again.”

“I don’t want you working as hard as before,” he said and walked over to the closet. “Keep yourself fit, but don’t overwork yourself.”

“Yes,” she sighed dramatically and he heard her stand up. “I thought you liked that I could break you in half.” She stood up.

“I do, and you will still be able to. I just don’t want You overextending yourself. You don’t have to work as hard anymore, so relax a little.” Ruby frowned a bit. “Rube,” he sighed and walked over to her. “Remember how you told me that you were happy you joined because you didn’t have to fight to survive anymore?”

“Yeah?” He ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair.

“That means you can relax now, you don’t have to always be ready to fight.”

“It’s kinda hard to do,” she sighed. “We’re still pirates, we're still on the Grand Line...so many things need me to be ready.”

“I know.” He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some underwear. “That’s why you’re defense. Let me be the offense, and you protect our ship.” She sighed. “You said you didn’t want to fight anymore, didn’t you?”

“You’re right.” She walked over to the closet, pulling out a dress. “I just worry about you.”

“I’m fine. It takes a lot to bring me down.”

“As long as you’re not taken off guard.”

“I won’t be.” She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “That’s a nice dress, did you buy it recently?” She stared at him weirdly with an amused grin.

“ _You_ bought it for me, Law.”

“...when?” Ruby laughed and walked towards the bathroom. “Ruby…”

“I really have become spoiled, if you don’t remember buying things for me. It was about a month ago, I was having a bad day so you panicked and bought me a new dress.”

“I don’t panic.”

“You do when I cry.”

“You’re always crying.” He said flatly. She stuck out her tongue before walking into the bathroom. Law sighed with a ghost of a smile. She’s happier these days. Probably because she can walk and do things alone again; because she can be in public again. He’s told her before just because her body had become softer, doesn’t mean she’s lost her instinct. She still knows how to fight, she’s still as fast as before, she’s just not going to be actively fighting.

Which, he knew she was happy about. She was tired, she always has been. That never went away no matter how glad she was on the crew. No matter how much she loved their relationship. She still wished she didn’t have to fight anymore. He blamed himself for not telling her she didn’t have to fight anymore. It shouldn’t have taken this long, and it shouldn’t have been because she was heavily injured like she was.

That guilt never went away.

Every time she limped. Every time she took pain medication. When she’d rub her collarbone. When he saw the scar on her stomach; he felt guilty. And he knows he shouldn’t. He knows that shit happens. And he knows her. She was always willing to give up her life in a fight at the drop of a hat, and he should’ve talked to her about it instead of hoping she would grow out of it. He supposed it was something he needed to work on, too. Ruby needed honesty, she needed him to be frank and blunt with her; he owes to her. Both as her lover and her captain.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Ruby suddenly appeared with an amused grin. He looked at her, in her new dress that she wore perfectly, and sighed.

“You look nice.”

“Thanks, you seem to have good tastes when it comes to my clothes.”

“But not mine?”

“No.” He stared at her blankly. “Listen, I don’t love you for your sense of style. You should let me dress you sometime.”

“I’d rather you undress me, if we’re being honest.” Ruby grinned.

“Of course you would.” He reached over and gently pulled her to him. “Yes?”

“I’m going to kiss you.”

“Oh man, spoilers.” He smirked and kissed her slowly. He was tired of being thankful she survived this round. He knew in the end she make it through; he knew she could take care of herself. But he didn’t want to have to rely on his powers just so she could make it through. The last time, it drained him. When he finally was able to sleep, he slept for hours. They both can’t be put at risk anymore. “What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not acting like yourself,” she frowned up at him.

“I’m just...glad you’re alive.”

“Well, yeah. You’re the one who saved me.”

“I know,” he kissed her forehead. “But make sure you take care of yourself, so I don’t have to save you.” She blinked before hugging him tightly. Law rubbed her back in comfort. Thinking about it, Ruby probably felt guilty, as well. She knows how much time and energy was spent on her. Knowing her, part of her wished she did die so no one would have to worry about her anymore. That thought alone made Law depressed. The thought of losing her...it _hurt_. He doesn’t think he’d be the same if she died. He knows he wouldn’t ever bother being in a relationship again. He held onto her, his fear of losing her coming back. “Ruby,” he called her. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.” She said softly. “I said I didn’t want to fight anymore, didn’t I?”

“I know,” he sighed.  “Just be careful, for my sake.”

“That’s selfish.”

“I never claimed that I wasn’t.” She smiled up at him and leaned down and kissed her. “I hate the thought of losing you, I’d prefer not to actually deal with that depression.”

“I understand, I wouldn’t be the same if you died,” she paused. “So, make sure you’re careful, too. I can’t save you like you can save me.”

“Okay,” he pulled away. “I’ll do my best.”

“That means in Dressrosa, too,” she said and he looked down at her. “You have to come back to me. I won’t forgive you if you die there.” Law hesitated and Ruby frowned.

“I’ll come back to you,” he said confidently. He had to remember, that she was the here and now. And he wanted that continue. He chose their relationship over his spiraling thoughts and depression. He had to constantly tell himself that, old habits die hard after all. But he’d try harder. He enjoyed his life, as hard as it was; so, for his own sake, he would try harder. He wouldn’t let Doflamingo rule his life like this.  

“Good.” She took his hand in hers and rubbed it with her thumb. “Will you have lunch with me?”

“I was just thinking I worked up an appetite.” He loved the way she smiled at him. It was soft and warm and he had to tell himself that he deserved that warmth. “Come on, I bet Clione already has something made.” She grinned and started to walk out of the bedroom, Law watching her as she walked away. No limp, no swelling, just her walking in slippers. He let out a breath.

This turned out okay.


	146. Sound of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

Law sipped his tea in his study. Today has been quiet. The crew who stayed aboard diligently working, those who left were careful and didn’t need his help. It was a quiet, peaceful day. Law relaxed in his chair, looking at a book contently. He even had a relaxed smile on his face.

Which was suspicious.

It was too quiet. He was too content. Things were going too smoothly. He didn’t trust it. He stood up, taking his tea with him, and walked out of his study. First things first. Where’s the loud one?

Law immediately went to Ruby’s greenhouse and was met with the automatic misters and no Ruby in sight. He frowned. Did she actually go off without saying anything to him? That was...odd. She didn’t necessarily need to say something to him but she usually did. He’ll ask her later.

Onto the next ones.

Penguin and Shachi were easy to find. They were playing poker in the common room, Jazz music playing through the speakers.

“Hey Cap,” Penguin said. “Thought you were in the study.”

“It’s suspiciously quiet.” They both looked at him weirdly.

“Aren’t you always complaining that you wished it was _quieter_?” Shachi asked.

“Yes.”

“Which is hilarious considering who he’s in a relationship with.” Penguin grinned. “Enjoy your day off, man. It’s not often we get quiet days like this.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it…”

“Ruby’s off the ship with Jean Bart spying on Ikkaku and Jun. Everyone else is doing work, relaxing, or shopping. There’s no emergency, _relax_.”

“Why are they spying?”

“Seriously? Don’t you know what happens on your ship?” Shachi snickered. “It’s Ikkaku and Jun’s first date.”

“I thought they went on that.”

“An _actual_ all day date. They never went on one because of Ruby’s emergency. Ruby is a busybody and is watching, she didn’t tell you because-”

“I’d stop her.”

“Yup.”

“I’m going to find her.”

“Why? She’s having fun with Jean Bart, he can protect her if they’re attacked. And even if they are, Ruby is capable of defending herself. ”

“I wasn’t worried about that…”

“Then go back to your study, and let everyone else go back to what they were doing. It’s a good day, let’s enjoy it.”

Law almost pouted. Admittedly, he missed his rambunctious crew. He missed his loud girlfriend. He missed Ikkaku and Jun flirting while Penguin and Shachi teased Bepo. It was loud and comfortable. Sure, he liked his quiet study but...that was when he needed it. And he didn’t need it right now. He wanted to be around his crew.

Except _they_ wanted their quiet day.

Now what was he supposed to do?

~~~~~

“Uh, hey, hon.” Ruby looked at him surprised. “What are you doing out of your cave?” Why did she have to look cute? She was wearing the same outfit from when they met. She stared at him through her giant sunglasses while she held onto her mug. He found her and Jean Bart at a café talking casually. Just...hanging out. They were having lunch at a table under an umbrella. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze in the coastal town. It was quaint and it was almost romantic.

“Just decided to wander.” He said and she sipped her cappuccino. She smiled at him.

“Well, I’m glad you stopped by to say hello.”

“I thought you were following Ikkaku.”

“We were,” Jean Bart said. “But Ruby got hungry.”

“And I was bored. They’re so boring!” Ruby whined. “They don’t kiss or hold hands or anything gross.”

“Neither do you two.”

“Yeah, because we’re not allowed.” She rested her chin in her hand and sighed. “Anyway, they looked like they were having fun and I got tired of following them, so Jean Bart and I are on our own date.”

“Would you like to join us, Captain?” Law blinked and looked at Jean Bart, then back over to Ruby. Suddenly the waiter came by with Ruby’s fruit tartlet and she grinned happily.

“Please tell me she’s eaten more than that.”

“Of course I have! I had soup and salad!” She pouted and turned back to the waiter. “Thanks, dear,” she gave the waiter a quick smile and he blushed before walking off. His flirt of a girlfriend. “Are you gonna sit, Law?” Ruby asked genuinely.

“Oh, uh, no. Like I said, I’m just wandering today.”

“Oh! Okay,” Ruby smiled brightly at him and he felt himself giving her a small smile back. Her bright smiles would be the death of him. “Well,” she reached into her purse and pulled out a map. “You should go here, it’s a bookstore and it’s right next to a tea shop. I think you’d like it.” He stared at the map and to her face.

“Thanks.”

~~~~~

Law stared at his new historical medical procedures book and looked out the window of his room. He was...bored. He supposed it made sense. He’s spent a couple months taking care of Ruby and making sure she was fine, once she became fine he felt like he had nothing to do on his days off.

He looked down and saw Ruby, Jean Bart, Ikkaku, and Jun all talking to each other. They must have found one another and came back together. Maybe Law should’ve taken Jean Bart up on joining him and Ruby. He frowned at himself. He really had gone soft. It wasn’t long before Ruby came into their room with a couple of shopping bags.

“Hey, hon,” she placed the bags on the table. “Did you enjoy your day off.” He shrugged.

“It was fine, did you?”

“Yep,” she smiled and rifled through the bags. “Gotta new pair of sandals and some shampoo.” Law watched her walk to the closet and place her new shoes on the rack, followed by the heels she was wearing. She let out a little sigh of relief when she took them off.

“Do you want to soak your foot?”

“Yes please,” she whined. “I thought I could do it,  but it still hurts.” She pouted and walked over to the bed. “I didn’t have you to lecture me about it so I wore them.”

“You’re an adult,” he started as he walked into the bathroom. “You’re capable of making decisions on your own.” She whined again and he huffed, pulling out the foot tub and filling it with water and epsom salt. “Make sure you elevate when you’re done soaking, and you need to wear those compression socks I bought you.”

“But they’re ugly.” She wiggled her toes in the water.

“It’s to punish you for getting hurt in the first place.” She pouted at him and he started to take off her sunglasses and hat.

“You don’t gotta be mean.”

“Yes I do.” She snorted. “If I suddenly started being nice to you, you’d dump me.”

“What? Noooo,” she laughed. “It’d be really weird and I wouldn’t know what to do but you’d still be you.”

“Would I?”

“Maybe,” she took down her braid. “What’d you do with your day?”

“Nothing, really. Just spent the day by myself.”

“Oh? Sounds like you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

“I didn’t…not enjoy myself.”

“Did you get bored?”

“No.”

“You should’ve joined me and Jean Bart.”

“We don’t have to spend every moment with each other, you know. I do see you every night.”

“Then?”

“I didn’t know what to do with myself.” Ruby grinned.

“Well, that can happen sometimes, I suppose.”  He sat next to her on the bed and she kissed his cheek.

“You did look nice today.” He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him.

“Thank you.”

“Why don’t you tell me about your day?” He asked and she looked up at him before smiling softly.

“Alright. I’m sure you’re going to find it fairly boring, though.”

“I think I’ll manage.”

Law listened to Ruby recall her day, going into detail about the smallest thing. He brushed her hair with a grin as she continued to talk about nothing. He enjoyed listening to her, he always had. He supposed he did like his silence and privacy, but today wasn’t those days. Besides, the two of them have silent nights fairly often, with her falling asleep next to him while he read. Maybe he didn’t really feel the need to seek privacy because his crew always gave it to him. He supposed, in the end, it didn’t matter. He was safe, his crew was safe, and everyone was happy.

What more could a captain want?


	147. Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Shachi, Jun  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Depression  
> Notes: None

Law was slower today. 

Ruby watched him stare at a chart blankly. He must’ve finally burnt out. How long has it been since her surgery? Two months? Two and a half? And in that time he’s had to be at his best, only taking maybe two days off in that time. He had to be captain and doctor and friend and lover all on top of his revenge and his PTSD and depression. 

He must have hit his low. 

“Law,” she walked over to him and his eyes lifted towards her. “Is there anything you need from me? You’ve been thinking for awhile now.” 

They stood in her greenhouse, Law presumably taking inventory of her produce and pharmaceutical herbs. She was sure she already gave that report earlier this week, though. Ruby rubbed a yellow flower petal in her fingers before waving her hand, small white flowers appearing in Law’s hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Stop,” he said weakly. She immediately made them disappear. 

“Sorry,” she apologized genuinely before looking at her flowers, pressing her fingers into the damp soil. She heard him sigh again while adjusting his clipboard. 

“Everything is in order. Make sure that you put everything in the right place so they can be picked up when ready.”

“Right,” she nodded and wiped her fingers on her apron. “Can do, captain.” He nodded and left without another word. Ruby frowned concerned at the door. “Idiot,” she murmured sadly before turning back to her plants. 

~~~~

“Can you guys hang out with Law?” Ruby approached Shachi and he scrunched his eyebrows confused. 

“I mean, yeah?” He took a bite of a banana. “He doesn’t want to, though.”

“But-”

“You know that sometimes he just wants to be alone. We’re gonna let him be alone,” he said while chewing. “You care about him and you know him, so you should know what you should do in these situations.” Ruby frowned. “Don’t push him. Sometimes he just needs to be depressed.”

“I know,” she frowned. She knew better than to pressure him or bother him; but she didn’t want him to be depressed. Actively depressed. What did she do when she was depressed? Cry. And then curl up on Law’s chest or snuggle Ikkaku in her bed. She really had become a touchy, needy person. She’s not wholly sure she liked it. Then again, she still wasn’t wholly sure she liked herself. Besides, that was hardly the point. Law wasn’t doing well today and she wanted him to feel better.

Shachi was right, as much as she didn’t want to admit it. Law wanted his space to be depressed, and she shouldn’t bother him. She wanted to annoy and pester him back to normal but that would  _ definitely  _ get on his nerves. She sighed again and straightened her back. 

“I’m gonna go back to work,” she said and spun around, nodding at Shachi’s lazy goodbye. She supposed she’ll just deal with Law when he said something to her. 

~~~~~

Ruby hummed as she brushed her hair on the bed. Usually, she’d do it in front of her closet door mirror, but her ankle was a little achy since she didn’t bring a chair into the greenhouse (she was busy thinking about Law). She closed her eyes and braided it, getting ready for bed, when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She jumped and clenched her fist, ready to fight, before her brain caught up to her. She was in her bedroom, and that was most definitely her lover. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him staring tiredly at her. 

“Everything okay?” She asked after she cleared her throat. 

“Are you okay?” He asked back. “Your ankle is swollen.”

“Ah, yeah,” she shrugged. “I forgot to bring in a chair in the greenhouse, so it hurts a little.” She let go of her new braid and rolled her ankle.

“Let me see.” He sat down next to her and reached for her ankle, her body shifting to the side as he pulled her foot towards him. 

“This really isn’t necessary,” Ruby said lightly. “It’s just a little swelling, it’ll go down in no time.”

“I’m the doctor, let me look after you.”

“Oh, alright.” She shrugged again. No reason to fight or resist. He was anxious and probably needed something to fiddle with. “Just don’t use your powers.” She didn’t miss the slight turn of his lips into the a small frown. “Why don’t you get my foot bath so I can soak it,” she suggested and he let her foot go. 

“Good idea,” he said and stood up and Ruby watched him carefully. He wasn’t doing any better. He was still slow. He was still in another place. Ruby laid back on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. She felt useless. Law wasn’t feeling his best and all she could do was ask him to help her take care of herself. “Here.” She felt Law place her foot in the water and she sat up. 

“Thanks, love,” she said gently and the crease in his brows relaxed slightly. 

“Anything else I can do for you? Would you like some tea?” Ruby stared at him trying  _ not _ to be weirded out by his willingness to be so nice to her. 

“Ah, no, I’m okay, hon. Why don’t you relax? Take a hot shower without me in it for once,” she teased him with a smile. She wiggled her toes in the warm water and rolled her neck. He stared at her silently for a moment before his frown came back. 

“Sure,” he said quietly before walking towards the bathroom. “You sure you don’t need anything?”

“Nope,” she stretched. “Just bring me some lotion when you come back out. Dealers choice for the scent.” He nodded before walking into the bathroom. Ruby stared at the spot where he had stood thoughtfully. He was acting strangely. He was never  _ this  _ attentive _. Sure  _ they’d cuddle and kiss and be handsy with one another, but she was usually the one trying to take care of him in this way. She looked at her foot soaking in the bath, her nail polish was coming off and her crooked toe twitched slightly. She should probably see if he’s doing alright. That’s not being pushy. 

“Here.” Ruby jumped when Law appeared by her side, lavender lotion bottle in his hand.

“Th-thanks,” she chuckled lightly. “You’re sneaking up on me a lot tonight.” She took the bottle from him and squeezed the lotion in her hand, rubbing it on her arms and neck. 

“Sorry,” he sat next to her and she looked at him. His hair was still fairly damp. She grabbed the towel hung around his neck and started to dry his hair. 

“How are you feeling, my love?”

““My love?” Am I in trouble?”

“Always,” she teased. “No, just wondering how you’re feeling.” He shrugged and she pulled the towel away. “Why don’t you sleep with Bepo tonight?” He hesitated for a moment before nodding. 

“That’s a good idea, are you sure, though?”

“A king sized bed to myself? Absolutely.” She giggled when he kissed her forehead.

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

~~~~~

“You look tired,” Jun said as she ate her oatmeal.

“I am,” Ruby replied, staring at her own food. “Couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Why?” Ruby shrugged. 

“Dunno, I haven’t had much issue falling asleep since joining. This was one of the few nights I have.” Falling asleep? No.  _ Staying  _ asleep? A whole different issue. 

“Was it ‘cause you were alone?” Jun asked obviously. 

“No way,” Ruby snorted. “I spent so long sleeping alone that it’s not an issue.” Jun shrugged. 

“Just a suggestion,” she chewed. Ikkaku sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled bashfully and Ruby grinned at them. She quietly ate her food as they talked to one another, happily chatting away softly. 

“You look exhausted.” Ruby jumped at Law’s sudden voice. She looked up to his worried face and she smiled. 

“A little, nothing I can’t handle.” She stood up and started to take her plate to the sink. “How are you feeling?” He shrugged at her. “Sorry, hon. Why don’t you relax today? I’ll stay out of your hair and you can have the room to yourself.” He frowned at her and she looked at him seriously. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said and looked away. He reached over and rubbed the small of her back. “Why don’t you rest for a few more hours?”

“Oh, um, sure I guess. If you’re sure, captain.”

“I am. We need you at your best,” he said simply before turning to the food. Ruby squeezed his bicep in appreciation while kissing his cheek. He grunted at her and continued to place food on his plate. Ruby walked out of the mess hall and towards her room. 

A quick nap shouldn’t hurt. 

~~~~~

“Ruby.” Ruby groaned and swatted whoever was poking her awake. “Ruby.” She whined this time. 

“Whaaaat?” She curled into the bed further. She’d just barely gotten to sleep. 

“You’ve been napping for 3 hours,” Law’s flat voice said. 

“Shit,” she grumbled and opened her eyes. For his part, Law looked slightly amused. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he said and pulled away, letting her sit up. “Did you have a rough night?”

“Hm? Yeah, I guess. I just couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Nightmares or?”

“No...I just...couldn’t sleep.” She shrugged. 

“For no reason?” He asked thoughtfully and Ruby frowned. 

“Yeah.” Law placed the back of his hand against her forehead. “I’m not sick.”

“Then, what’s wrong?”

“I just,” She frowned. Jun was right, she supposed. She can’t sleep alone anymore. “Can’t sleep alone.” Law stared at her for a moment before retracting his hand. 

“Oh.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You’ve been acting odd.”

“How?”

“More reserved.”

“What? No I haven’t.  _ You _ have, though.”

“Yes, but you’re usually extra loud when I am.”

“...are,” she narrowed her eyes and he looked nervous. “Are you saying you  _ want  _ me to be all up in your face when you’re depressed?”

“No.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was imagining it.” He moved to stand and she grabbed onto him, causing him to tumble over and onto the bed. “ _ Ruby _ .” He groaned as she clung to him. 

“Big baby.” She said simply. “You can say you need me, you know.” She rubbed her nose against the back his neck and she could feel his frown. 

“I need you,” he said after some silence. She let him go and he sat up. 

“What do you need me to do?”

“Be annoying.”

“Oh boy, can I?” He rolled his eyes at her. “Want me to be clingy while you pretend I’m getting on your nerves for the rest of the day?”

“Yeah.” Ruby sat up with a grin and kissed his cheek, her grin growing as his frown disappeared. 

“As my captain commands.”


	148. Fidget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Jun, Ikkaku, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Implied sex  
> Notes: None

Jun stared at Trafalgar and Ruby only slightly irritated. They were being...gross. Irritatingly gross. They usually don’t really do the PDA thing but...sometimes they make exceptions; and this was one of those times, apparently. 

There wasn’t even an occasion. Their anniversary had passed and it was no ones birthday. The crew was just relaxing in the common room, everyone lounging in some way. Ikkaku and her were sitting next to each other (leaning on each other technically) as Ikkaku read some book on engineering. She said she was trying to see if there was anyway to improve the Tang and make her even better than she was. Trafalgar trusts her so he gave her the okay.

Jun’s arm was hooked around Ikkaku’s as she laid her head on her shoulder. She thought they were being gross, but Ruby had her head in Trafalgar’s lap as he braided her hair slowly. Jun didn’t even know he could braid. They both looked content, despite Ruby elevating her foot because it was in pain again. Maybe that’s why he was being nice to her. 

“Why are you staring so hard,” Ikkaku asked with a light tone. “Do you want me to braid your hair?”

“No,” she said. “It’s just weird seeing them be...romantic.”

“He must be having a bad day.”

“Huh? Why?”

“He always fidgets when he does. Shachi said he used to braid his hair, too, when he’d get fidgety. Ruby must not care, either.”

“I didn’t even notice.” Ikkaku shrugged. 

“It’s not a big deal, I’m sure I’m one of the only ones who does, and that’s only because of Ruby, since she made him be more social, even in situations like that.”

“Ah.” Jun lifted away from Ikkaku. “Hey,” she moved hair from Ikkaku’s face. “Everyone is in here right now.”

“Yeah?”

“So, the bedroom is empty.”

“Yeah-oh…” Ikkaku closed her book with a clap. “Let’s go.” She pulled her excitedly with a giggle. Jun smirked before happily following her.

“Where are they going?” Someone muttered. 

“To sleep, leave them alone.” Ruby said absolutely knowing what they were doing. 

Jun rolled her eyes with a grin as Ikkaku led her away excitedly. 


	149. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Ikkaku  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Underwear, Guns  
> Notes: I’m sure even with an engineer the Tang will malfunction sometimes

“Is it just me, or is it hot?”

“No, it’s hot.”

Both Law and Ruby groaned. Usually they’d end up touching in some way or another when they slept, but they kept to their sides of the bed last night. They were sticky with sweat and even Ruby pulled the blankets off of her. The sub already ran warm, but when the AC goes out and the boiler overheats, well, things were uncomfortable. Law sat up and reached for the control panel, pressing the intercom button. 

“I’m already working on it,” Ikkaku yelled immediately. Ruby got out of bed and peeled her panties off, throwing them in the hamper. 

“Good, not to rush you, but it’s uncomfortable,” Law responded letting Ikkaku acknowledge him before he turned off the intercom. 

“I’m going to take a shower, do you want to join me?”

“Will the water be cold,” Law stretched before doing the same as Ruby. 

“Yes, that’s why I need you in there since I’ll probably get too cold.”

“Ah, using me again.” They started walking towards the bathroom. 

““Again?” I always am.”

“You’re right, my mistake.” They would’ve kissed but it was  _ hot _ . Neither of them were sure they wanted to. Besides, they can kiss plenty when everything was in working order again. 

~~~~~

“Bepo,” Law frowned. “Will you be okay?”

“No!” He cried as he placed ice all over his body. “It’s too hot.”

“Ikkaku is working on it,” he sighed. “Don’t stand in front of the fridge like that,” he ordered Shachi. 

“But-”

“Suffer like the rest of us.”

Shachi whined and Law ignored him. Ruby walked in wearing pretty much the same things she wore everyday, a blue crop top and shorts.

“I dunno, hon. You’re wearing a sleeveless shirt,” she teased. “Hard to suffer when I get to see your muscles.” She teased him and squeezed his arm for emphasis. 

“Ruby, shut up, you see him naked like everyday,” Shachi groaned. “We’re all dying, no more flirting.” She stuck out her tongue and walked to the fridge, playfully pushing him out of the way and grabbing a water bottle. 

“How are you feeling Ruby?” Law asked her as she drank. 

“Gross and sweaty, like everyone else,” she sighed. “Well, Ikkaku is doing the worst since the boiler room is  _ hot _ . I went to be in there with her but I couldn’t stand it. 

“That’s what your suit is for,” he said with a frown and she rolled her eyes. “I’m going to check on her, see if she’s dying.”

“Have fun,” Ruby and Shachi responded flatly. 

~~~~~

“Are you dead?” Law called to the sound of tools banging away. 

“No, not yet anyway. What’s up?”

“Can’t I worry about my crewmember?” 

“I  _ guess,”  _ Ikkaku sighed and walked so he could see her, wiping her brow. “It should be fixed soon.”

“Is it an emergency?”

“No…”

“But?”

“It will be if I don’t get her fixed.” Law handed her a water bottle.

“Should we stop by an island?”

“Is there one close enough?” Law didn’t answer. “We should at least surface. Hopefully, that will help, otherwise let me do what I do best.”

“Alright, I’ll tell Jean Bart and we’ll take it easy on her today.” Ikkaku nodded while drinking from the bottle. 

~~~~~

“Hey, uh,” Ruby’s voice came through the intercom. “Captain?” Law snapped his eyes opened. He immediately hit the button on the intercom. So much for a nap.

“What's wrong?”

“We’ve been boarded…” she said flatly. Law shot up and grabbed Kikoku, stomping up to the deck with purpose. He ordered everyone to stay in the sub as he passed them by. He opened the door to see Ruby sitting in her lawn chair; her big sunglasses on her face, a slight downwards turn of her lips as guns were pointed at her. 

“Gentlemen,” Law called. “Can I ask what you’re doing to my gardener?”

~~~~~

“Thanks for the rescue.” Ruby shifted in her seat, pushing the unconscious offender’s head away from her. He sat next to her and started to check her over. 

“Are you hurt?”

“No worse for wear,” she said letting him check her out. He looked at her foot and ankle and then up to her face. She smiled calmly and he sighed. “Things aren’t going your way today, huh?”

“It’s fine,” he said. “It’d be easier if you hadn’t pissed them off.”

“All I did was kick one. He was leering at me, it’s rude.” Law rolled his eyes. “Besides, this means I can at least be slightly offensive and not have my foot snap off.” He grunted and she leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m honestly surprised you just sat there, they weren’t using sea prism.”

“You’d throw a fit and fret over me otherwise. Or lecture me, which you technically started to do.” He frowned at her. “Yes, I know you’re worried about me.” He sighed and looked to the horizon. 

“Rain’s coming.”

“That’ll be a relief from the heat.”

“We’ll have to see with Bepo if we need to submerge.”

“I didn’t think we could, at the moment.”

“We shouldn’t but…”

“Our ship can handle a little rain, Law.” He watched the storm. 

“I suppose you’re right.”

~~~~~

“Is there any work being done in here?”

“Just because they’re playing cards doesn’t mean I’m not working,” Ikkaku said annoyed. Law looked at Jun and Ruby playing cards on the ground (ignoring him) and then back to Ikkaku. 

“When will she be,” he stopped when the familiar hum of the Tang started to ring out in a healthy way. “Done.”

“Now.”

“Thanks.”

“Yay,” Ruby jumped up and stumbled a bit. “I have never been so happy to have the sub be cold again.”

“She’s never “cold,” Jun rolled her eyes. “You’re just a pussy.”

“What? Am not!” Law rolled his eyes and turned to walk out, smirking at the laughter from behind him. 

~~~~~

Law had fallen asleep before Ruby even entered their room to unwind. He supposed being hot all day made him drowsy. He woke up to Ruby climbing into bed on her side. He felt her presence as she curled under the blankets. He was too tired to comment or curl up next to her, so he just settled into the bed, relaxing his already closed eyes.

Law felt air from the vent blow on them and smiled when Ruby turned and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You’re fine,” he mumbled and grinned wider when she started using him as a glorified body pillow. “Did you three have fun?” She hummed and rubbed her nose against his skin. “Good.”

“Sleepy time.” Law relaxed and let his warm girlfriend curl against him while the cool breeze blew on him. He opened his eyes in the dark and looked out the window, relaxing as the sky slowly disappeared and turned into the sea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on the biggest post-dressrosa kick that I wish I could upload but it has to WAIT


	150. Sweatshirts and Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Ikkaku  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: PTSD, sex mention  
> Notes: I get this way when my anorexia kicks in, so it felt appropriate when someone who’s gone through trauma like Ruby feels this way

Ruby was feeling gross. Like she wanted to jump out of her skin and choose someone else’s body to reside in. She groaned in the bathroom mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. It was getting longer again. 

She turned to the sound of her lover yawning and sleepily walking into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and immediately started to brush his teeth. Ruby looked back in the mirror and bit down her frown. Law spit into the sink and started wiping his mouth with another yawn. 

“Morning,” he finally said. “Why are you up early? Did you have a nightmare?”

“No, I just woke up naturally.”

“Well, that’s good to hear,” he smirked. “Maybe you’ll start waking me up with coffee.”

“Uh-huh.” She rolled her eyes and walked past him. “I’m gonna get dressed. Enjoy your daily routine.”

“Naturally.”

She walked out and went towards the closet. She stared at her dresses and frowned. No. She walked to the dresser and stared at her tank tops and bustiers and skirts and shorts. They all made her skin crawl. 

_ “If you wear clothes like these, it’ll not only empower you, but make you a weapon.” _

Ruby swallowed and stared at her clothes in fear. 

“You good?” Law suddenly appeared behind her. Ruby jumped in response, taking a steadying breath and swallowing. “Rube?”

“I’m fine,” she cleared her throat. “My mind just started to wander.” She reached into her drawer and pulled out a sweatshirt and pants. “I’ll get out of your way.”

“It’s your dresser, too. I don’t care about you taking the time to choose your clothes if it makes you happy. Are you feeling alright?”

“What? Didn’t I just answer that?”

“I meant are you feeling sick. You’re grabbing your sick pants. Do you need to take the day off?”

“Yes.” She said automatically and he frowned. She swallowed. “I-I mean…”

“Get back in bed,” he said softly. “If you answered that quickly then you’re clearly not feeling well. Get some rest. I’ll check up on you on my break.” Ruby nodded numbly and dropped her clothes back into the drawer. 

“Thanks, Law.” She said and walked back to the bed. She laid down and covered herself with the blankets, curling under them. Law continued to get ready for the day. Ruby half listened as she stared at the wall blankly. She didn’t even process him saying goodbye to her as he left.

~~~~~

Ruby heard Law walk into the bedroom and curled under the blankets more. Law walked over to their bed and sat down, moving hair from her face. She instinctively flinched and he pulled away. 

“Is there anything you want?” She shook her head. “Do you want me to stop touching you for right now?” She nodded. “Okay. I’m going to bring you lunch, make sure to eat.” She frowned but nodded.

He left and quickly brought her back soup. He asked her the usual questions while she ate. Nausea, migraine, fever, aches and pains, foot. She said no to all of them. She knew she wasn’t helping him take care of her but she also wasn’t in a mood to be taken care of. She just wanted to be left alone. 

And he knew it, which is why he didn’t linger and didn’t fret over her. A part of her felt bad about it, there’s a least a level of disappointment when your lover doesn’t want you around them, but she’ll apologize to him whenever she felt better. When she didn’t see Knotely in everything. 

~~~~~~

The next day was slightly better. After a silent night with absolutely no touching, she was able to be out of bed. She wore her sick clothes, since they covered her body, but she was out of her room. 

She spent most of the day in her greenhouse. Ikkaku came in to check on her, clearly worried about her. She also knew Law had sent her in since she hasn’t been talking to him. 

“Are you okay?” Ruby shrugged. 

“I just...don’t want to deal with anything right now.”

“What happened?” Ruby didn’t answer. “You’re worrying Captain by not talking to him. Talk to Erina.”

“I don't need to and he understands. If he didn’t understand me we wouldn’t be together.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t worry. I’m worried, too. You’re depressed and wearing your sick clothes when you’re not sick.”

“I’m not depressed because I’m wearing comfortable clothes.” She sighed in frustration. “I just want to be alone. I don’t want to be touched or helped.” Ikkaku frowned at her. 

“That’s not good.”

“It’s not unreasonable to want to be alone.”

“It’s not, but I’m trying to take care of you and help you out.”

“I don’t want to be taken care of,” she snapped and Ikkaku’s eyebrows knitted together. “I just want to be left alone,” her voice cracked 

“Fine, I’ll leave you to it.” Ikkaku turned on her heel and left without another word. Ruby wiped her face and sniffed, crying into the flowers.

~~~~~

“Brought you dinner.”

“Huh?” Ruby said elegantly. She stared at Law holding a tray of food. 

“Clione said you haven’t eaten today, so he gave this to me to give to you.”

“Ah,” she frowned. 

“Not hungry?”

“No.” He frowned at her. “Don’t lecture me, I’ll eat.” He raised a brow at her but said nothing. 

“Alright,” he said calmly and handed her the tray. “After this take a shower.”

“Okay.” They went silent, but Ruby could feel his concern.

“Why don’t you take a bath after you’re done showering?”

“No,” she said and rubbed her arms. “I don’t want to.” She sighed and sighed sat down at their table. “Go ahead and shower. I’ll eat.”

“...okay,” he said slowly but didn’t argue. If she was honest, she didn’t even want to shower. Having to see herself naked, let alone someone else seeing her, made her uncomfortable. Even Law. The idea of showing skin made her nauseous. Maybe she should’ve talked to Erina about this. Then again, Ruby has been through this before, she didn’t have to talk to her every time hated her own skin. But she also snapped at Ikkaku and that was unreasonable. 

She ate silently, and after Law came out freshly showered, smelling amazing, Ruby quietly walked into the bathroom after him. She took her shower quickly, washing her body and getting out. She frowned at the towel and walked to the door, staring at it nervously. 

“Law?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you bring me a sweatshirt and pants? I forgot them.”

“Yeah.” 

He was quick about it and he didn’t open the door, he knocked. He must’ve figured out what was going on. Ruby frowned sadly at her clothes. Well, her pants and Law’s shirt she stole from him over a year ago. She brought the clothes to her chest and bit her lip. This shit was painful. She looked at herself in the mirror and hugged herself. She saw her scars and stretch marks and freckles. All her flaws and defects. She let a soft whimper escape her lips before taking in a breath. She quickly put on her clothes and quickly towel dried her hair. 

Law was tidying up the room when she walked out, taking her wet towel from her without a word. Ruby looked to the table and felt her lip quiver. He made her tea and brought her those almond cookies that Clione had made. The bed was made and the room tidied up. 

“Law.”

“Yeah.”

“Hold me.”

He stared at her before he walked over and drew her in. Ruby wrapped her arms around his back and dug her fingers into his skin. She felt herself start to cry. She felt insecure. She felt ugly. She felt Knotely staring at her and she heard his comments about her body in her head. 

“I’m so tired,” she cried. 

“Here,” he pulled away and picked her up. “We’ll lay down. You can keep your clothes on,” he paused. “If you don’t want me to hold onto you make sure you tell me.”

“Hold onto me.” She said as he sat down. She buried her wet face in his neck. 

“Have you talked to Erina?” Ruby shook her head and he sighed. “Ruby, you need to talk to someone.” She frowned. 

“Don’t lecture me now,” she said. “I just don’t want to deal with anything.” He tightened his hold on her. 

“Tell me what’s going on, I thought you said you didn’t have a nightmare.”

“I didn’t. I just saw myself and…hated everything. I’m everything he groomed me to be.” Law didn’t answer. “The idea of wearing my normal clothes, of being touched, sex… it all makes me nauseous right now.”

“I see,” he shifted. “Alright.” 

Ruby relaxed against Law, closing her eyes and breathing softly. 

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Not caring.”

“I care about you.”

“I meant about sex.”

“You don’t have to thank me for my sexuality. Although, I don’t mind people being thankful for my existence.” Ruby smiled softly. “Just say something next time and we’ll give you your space. I know you’re still dealing with your trauma.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “And last I checked you proudly said that you choose to be the way you are, remember?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Right before I killed him.”

“Do you still feel that way?”

“Usually.”

“Well, if you ever decide that’s not what you want anymore, then feel free to tell me so we can get you new clothes.” Ruby smiled again.

“Alright.” Ruby opened her eyes. “I need to apologize to Ikkaku.”

“Make sure to. She was upset.” Ruby nodded and sighed. 

“Can we sleep like this tonight?”

“Of course.”

Ruby didn’t get much sleep that night, but she at least rested her eyes; more than what she had the previous night. She stirred when Law shifted and gently placed her on her side of the bed. Ruby got out of bed when he left for the bathroom. When he came back into the bedroom, she happily noticed him relaxing at the sight of her in a tank top. 


	151. Hangover: Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Lammy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Alcohol, Hangover  
> Notes: None

Ruby was, uh, drunk.

It was Law’s fault, really. He invited her to go to the party at his place and put her in an uncomfortable setting causing her to nervously drink. He supposed she wasn’t ready for...more extravagant things quite yet, she was still adjusting to just being around his penthouse. 

She had moved so quickly that no one on the crew noticed her drink as much as she did. Even Ikkaku had become distracted, or maybe Ruby wouldn’t stay in one place for too long because of her anxiety. She ended up disappearing after awhile and Law found her lying in a sun chair on his balcony groaning. 

Law walked over with a blanket, covering her up with it. Law had to wonder what she was thinking, but he didn’t blame her. He’d just have to coax her into one of his guest bedrooms so she could get some proper rest. Hell, he’d probably have to carry her. 

“Do you want some water?”

“Yes.” Honestly, Law was surprised she didn’t vomit. Thinking about it, she might have and just managed to be so subtle about it no one noticed. Law quickly went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and walked back out. “Sorry,” she grumbled. “Totally ruined the evening.”

“Nah,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “Truth be told, I don’t think any of them noticed you.” She sighed relieved. 

“That’s good.” She took a sip of water and cleared her throat. “‘I’ll head-”

“No, stop right there. You’re still inebriated. I have a guest room, you’re staying there.”

“It’s not like I’d be driving, I’ll call a cab,” she frowned. “I don’t want to ruin the leather or silk or whatever.”

“How? You can’t be that rough with things,” he rolled his eyes and picked her up, causing her to cling to him in shock. “I’m taking you to bed, there’s a shower and with a robe in the bathroom, your backup clothes are in there as well,” he said as he walked towards one of the spare bedrooms. “You probably won’t go to class tomorrow morning, you’ll be tired and you’ll need an actual breakfast, not whatever it is you eat.” He set her down on the large bed, she stared up at him perplexed. “What?”

“It’s weird,” she said slowly. Definitely still inebriated. “Having someone who cares about me.” Law frowned for a brief moment. 

“Aren’t we friends?”

“Yeah,” she curled on the bed. “Sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your bougie friends.”

“They’re not my friends. They’re...investments.”

“That’s worse.” She groaned and laid on her back with a sad look on her face. 

“I care about you more than I care about them, Ruby.” He sighed. “Take a shower, or do you need me to hold you steady?”

“No,” she sat up and took her hair out of her bun. “I can handle it. I’ve been far more drunk than this and did far more than shower in my friend’s condo.”

“You’ll have to tell me about your drunken adventures one day.” Something flashed in her eyes before she looked away, shame in her gaze. Law frowned. He knew she had a sketchy past, but she had never shared the details with him. He must’ve crossed some unspoken line. 

“Yeah,” she said. “When I can think clearly.” She stood up shakily and started to walk towards the bathroom. “Thanks, Law.”

“No problem.”

~~~~~

“How is she?”

“Drunk,” Law answered Lammy. “Hope you weren’t planning on sleeping in that room.”

“Doesn’t matter, the rooms are the same size and have a bathroom. Besides, Ruby needs to sleep on a comfortable bed every now and then. Can’t imagine the dorms are comfortable.”

“No,” Law shrugged. “She complains about her roommate often.”

“She does?”

“Yeah.” Lammy grinned. “What?”

“Well, it’s a good thing isn’t it? She’s comfortable being honest like that around you guys. Ikkaku said she was incredibly closed off.”

“She was...is,” Law sighed. “She’s still getting used to everything and everyone. I introduced her to this type of thing too early, and she became anxious.”

“Maybe, but she appreciated the invite.”

“How do you know?”

“Isn’t it obvious? She did a full face of makeup and used hairspray in her hair. Plus, that dress is new. I saw it in Bullseye the other day.”

“Ah,” Law frowned. 

“She’s probably embarrassed.”

“Probably.”

“You should make her feel better tomorrow.”

“Not now?”

“No! You’ll seem naggy. Do it tomorrow, when she has a hangover and is feeling gross. Besides, isn’t it your job to take care of the crew?”

“...you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” she flipped her hair with a grin. “But it is interesting, you know? You should know all this already. Did Ruby suddenly make you forget how to person?”

“What? No. I must be tired,” he sighed and Lammy stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression. 

“Ah,” she smiled brightly. “I understand. Get some sleep, Law. You’ll need it since you’re going to be making breakfast for everyone tomorrow.”

“Yeah yeah.”

~~~~~

“Here,” Law placed coconut water and ibuprofen in front of Ruby. She took it gratefully, quickly swallowing the pills. 

“Thanks,” she muttered. “As much as I think your coconut water is a bit bougie, I appreciate it.”

“I’m making you eggs and honey toast for breakfast,” he ignored her comment. 

“You have bread in your house?”

“Lammy eats bread,” he told her simply. Ruby hummed and he went to cooking for her. “Eat some bananas as well, there’s some on the counter.”

“Alright,” she said timidly.

“They won’t bite.”

“Yeah, but what are they, 5 berry a banana?”

“ _ No _ .” Law rolled his eyes. “Just eat the damn banana, you hungover annoyance.” She huffed and he heard her grab a banana. He quickly made her breakfast, giving it to her only to see it scarfed down. He felt himself smile against his wishes as she ate her plate of food giving him her thanks and compliments in between bites. Law started to eat his eggs quietly only to be interrupted by a loud yawn from behind. 

“Morning,” Lammy yawned again. “Did you make me breakfast?”

“It’s on the stove.”

“Thanks,” she pet his head and walked to the stove. “How are you feeling, Ruby?”

“Not awesome,” she sighed. “Plus, I’m missing class, so that sucks.”

“Is it a test day?”

“No, but-”

“Then it’s fine, take a sick day. You should stay here for the day.” Lammy sat down at the breakfast nook table. 

“Oh, I don’t want to overstay. I can just sleep in my dorm.”

“You won’t be overstaying, just relax here.” Ruby shifted with a frown.

“I-I dunno,” she looked at her empty plate. “I mean, I got to sleep here and have breakfast made for me.”

“We’re happy to do it!”

““We?” I’m pretty sure this is my place and I made breakfast.” Law cut in with an annoyed frown. “You just slept the night through and didn’t even help with breakfast, you brat.” Lammy rolled her eyes.

“Beside the point, the point is-

“Really,” ruby interrupted her. “I don’t want to impose, and I still have to do homework. I appreciate being taken care of, but I’m fine now.” She smiled nervously and Law sighed. 

“I can drive you to the dorms after you’ve eaten and are ready to go.” Ruby looked at him and bit her lip. 

“Thanks.” Both of them ignored Lammy’s whining. 

~~~~~

“Stop pinching me.” Law snatched his arm away from Lammy. “You made her uncomfortable, it’s natural that she wanted to leave ASAP.”

“Whatever,” Lammy huffed. “I can’t believe you just let her go. Weren’t your doctor senses tingling?”

“My what? No. She slept in, she ate and rehydrated, she wasn’t getting sick...she was fine to go home.” Lammy rolled her eyes. 

“You’re dense.”

“Why?”

“If you don’t see it then there’s no point in telling you,” she huffed again. “You’ll figure it out.”

“Figure what out?” Lammy shrugged. “You’re  _ annoying _ .”

“Good, so are you.” Law scoffed as Lammy ate her ice cream cone. 

“You’re really not going to tell me?”

“No, like I said, you’ll figure it out soon.” Law frowned. 

“Fine, don't tell me.”

“I won’t, besides it’s better if you figure it out on your own. Trust me.” Law rolled his eyes but accepted it. She was usually right about this stuff anyway. 

He was still going to wonder what the hell she meant, though. 


	152. Types of Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Kissing, Making Out, Sexual Themes  
> Notes: It’s literally a chapter about kissing

**Good Morning Kiss**

Law groaned as the alarm blared in his ears. 

He was starting to sleep less and less again, his anxiety over Doflamingo growing with everyday that passes. He knew he was getting closer to it, he knew it was getting closer to having to be apart from his crew. It sucked. He had to make sure everything  _ went right _ , or his crew wouldn’t be safe. 

Ruby whined from beside him. She was curled up to his chest with her growing hair sprawled out on him. She lifted her face from his chest with an annoyed look to her. He rubbed her bare back comfortingly, knowing that if this were a different life, he’d let her sleep every moment of the day.

He shifted and she moved away from him, letting him sit up. He rolled his neck and stretched his arms, preparing his body to prepare for his day. It was hard convincing himself to leave his nest of a bed with his warm and naked partner waiting for him to say “nevermind let’s sleep.”

Ruby sat up and stretched. Her back popped, her arms shook, and she yawned as she attempted to wake herself up. She leaned in, shaking off her yawn, and kissed him.

“Mornin’.”

“Morning.”

~~~~~

**Hello Kiss**

“Where have you been all morning?”

“Out,” Ruby walked up to Law and shoved her bags in his hands. “Carry these for me.”

“Please?” 

“Thanks.” She turned and she heard him sigh and follow after her.

“What all did you get?”

“Bubble bath, socks, nail polish, soap, make up, perfume, blah blah blah,” she shrugged. “Usual stuff.” She opened their bedroom door and walked in. She took off her sunglasses and brushed off her shorts. Law placed her bags on the table and started to walk out of the room. “Wait, hold on.”

“What?” She walked over to him and leaned up, kissing him. He relaxed for a moment, just to kiss her back. She pulled away and grinned.

“Just wanted to say hi.”

~~~~~

**Heated Kiss**

Law was weak.

He was so weak. If Doflamingo ever found this out about him, he’d kill him instantly. To think the Surgeon of Death could be undone by a beautiful woman in a sundress. Then again, he got to do whatever he wanted to the woman in a sundress. 

Ruby rubbed the base of his neck with her thumb as he kissed her. His hand was on her thigh, working it’s way towards her ass from behind her dress. He was reminded of over a year ago when she asked him to unzip her dress in this room. Now he just did it, most of the time without being asked. 

They were alone in the control room, everyone else was off the sub for the night. Ruby had originally gone out herself but decided she wanted to spend time with him, claiming that she actually enjoyed doing it or something. She ended up being dramatic and sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing loudly. It was stupidly attractive and still made his heart jump (which he’s sure she knew since it was in her chest). He kissed her and she ended up giggling and kissing him back. And one thing led to another…

They ended up making out in the control room. It was nice. He really did love feeling her lips on his. He squeezed her ass and she smirked against his lips, leaning against him and tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. His other hand was wrapped around her waist, holding her close. She tugged at his hair spurring him on. This was definitely going to continue later once they were behind their bedroom door.

They pulled away and they breathed on each other’s lips. Their hot breaths mingled as Ruby rested her forehead against his. Ruby chuckled and rubbed her nose against his. Law closed his eyes contently, happy that he had this woman to himself. 

“Seriously?!” They both jumped as the door swung open. “Can’t you two keep it in your pants for a night?!”

Ruby snorted and adjusted so she sat lower and hung from his neck. She muttered something about an apology that she didn’t really mean and Law rubbed her arm with his thumb. To be continued it seems.

~~~~~

**Crying Kiss**

“Man,” Ruby sniffed. “This sucks.”

“I know,” Law held her foot in his hands, rubbing her ankles gently with his thumbs. “Remember to tell me when you’re in pain, alright?” She nodded and wiped her face. “I’ll get you a bag of ice,” he let go of her foot. “And ice cream.” Ruby let out a wet laugh. 

“Alright, no need to baby me,” she said affectionately.

“I can baby you when your foot is acting up.” He leaned in and kissed her. She frowned against his lips and kissed him back for a brief moment. He pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“I’ll be right back.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Okay.”

~~~~~

**Happy Kiss**

“What’s got you in a good mood?” Law laughed as Ruby kissed his face over and over.

“Can’t I love on you?”

“Well, I do deserve all your love and attention.”

“And I’m giving it to you.”

She kissed his lips chastely, Law happily relaxing against her lips, before she pulled away and went back to the rest of his face. 

~~~~~

**After Sex Kiss**

“Pamper me,” Ruby said as she laid against every pillow she and Law owned. She had already showered (where he showered her in affection, as well) and she was in her grey pajama shorts, relaxing on the bed. 

“I planned to,” Law said and rubbed ointment on her thighs. “Was the rope too tight?”

“Nope, just right.” She smiled when he kissed her leg. 

“Make sure you’re drinking, you need your electrolytes back up.”

“Yes, doctor.” She smiled when he rolled his eyes. “Can you come up here?”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I wanna kiss you! “Why” he says.” Law smirked and crawled up to her, kissing her slowly. “Yeah, like that.” She kissed him lazily, relaxing even further.

“Is it hitting you now?”

“Yes,” she said. “I’m exhausted.”

“Would you like me to rub your back until you fall asleep?”

“No, I want you to hold onto me until I fall asleep.” Law chuckled and laid beside her. 

“I think I can manage that.”

~~~~~~

**Relieved Kiss**

“You’re back,” Ruby rushed over to Law and he frowned a bit. 

“I told you not to wait up,” he looked around their bedroom. A mostly eaten bowl of chips on the table, blankets a mess, clothes scattered on the floor, books around the room. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she said looking guilty. Law sighed tiredly. “Here,” she walked over and took Kikoku. “Relax, I can take care of you.”

“You don’t have to,” he said weakly, tiredly. Ruby put his sword in its proper place and returned to him. She took off his hat and jacket, flittering around the room as she tried to tidy up. “Ruby,” he shoulders sagged. “I can do it.” He wasn’t making a good case of himself. 

He had been, and always will be, able to take care of himself, but he had gotten accustomed to depending on her in a fight. He was having to work harder again, meaning he was exhausted after fighting again. 

“Just let me help,” she said and pulled him into the bathroom. She started to strip him, taking off his shirt first, followed by his belt. He gave in, his sore and tired muscles no longer wanting to work. He closed his eyes and he was suddenly naked. She was a professional at the job, after all. She turned on the shower and shoved him into the shot spray. He let out a sigh, feeling his aching joints relax. “I’m coming in.” Law opened his eyes as she closed the shower door behind her. 

“Thanks.” He said and let her fret over him. He supposed it was nice to have someone care for him like this sometimes. “But, this isn’t the first time, and it won’t be the last.”

“I know,” she said sadly. “I know I need to grow up.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” he frowned. “I understand why you’re doing this and I’m sure if the situation was reversed, I wouldn’t be different; but you’ll have to try to not stay up and worry. I’m trying to protect you, Rube, let me do the worrying.”

“Don’t be dumb,” she muttered. “You spend so much of your energy being captain and fighting and worrying over the crew, the least you could let me do is worry about  _ you. _ ” She started to scrub his hair with shampoo, he closed his eyes again, letting her take care of him. “And you should know by now I’m too stubborn to let anyone do anything for me.” He smirked. She washed his hair silently, and he loved it. It really was a simple pleasure but he fully understood why Ruby wanted him to wash her hair so often. Law opened his eyes when Ruby stopped washing the soap from his hair. She really was nervous over him going off on his own into a fight. Even if it was nothing and negligible. 

“Hey,” he tilted her head up with his fingers. “No one can take me down.” Ruby blinked before amusement played in her eyes. He knew she felt guilty that she couldn’t fight by his side like she could before, and he knew that she wished that she still could do so. She was always going to worry, no matter how much confidence she had in him; but as much as he loved her taking care of him like this, she didn’t need to trouble herself and lose sleep over him doing some meaningless task like this. 

“Is that so?” She smiled for the first time that night and leaned in to kiss him. She sighed through her nose and she held his hands tightly. He breathed out slowly when she pulled away. He leaned in and brought her forehead forward to kiss her forehead. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll always be here to protect you.” Ruby closed her eyes and grabbed onto his wrists. 

“You better.”


	153. Fluffy Goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby, Ikkaku, Jun, Shachi, Helmut  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Implied Themes  
> Notes: It’s FLUFFY

“You’re being sweet to me,” Law all but groaned as Ruby rubbed his shoulders. 

“I’m always sweet.”

“You are not.” She chuckled and kissed the back of his neck. “I don’t mind, but why?”

“Can’t I be nice to you? I do love you, you know. I’m not the only one who deserves to to be spoiled sometimes.” 

“I suppose.”

“Here, I’ll rub your shoulders and feet,” she kissed his cheek. “I also made you butter cookies earlier.”

“Why all of a sudden?”

“I told you, Law. I want to love on you, you deserve it. There’s no ulterior motive. I just love you and want you to be happy.” 

“That explains why our room has so many bouquets in it, now.” He closed his eyes as Ruby worked on a knot. 

“Do you like them?”

“I always like when you give me flowers. Especially after you’ve cleaned our room.” He lifted his arms up when she tugged on his shirt. She discarded the shirt and ran her hands along his back, fingering his tattoo and scars. She kissed his back slowly before pulling away. 

“Alright, pick your poison.”

“As in?”

“Oils. I’m going to lube you up.”

“I feel like we’ve done this before.”

“We’ve done it plenty of times, hurry up and choose before I choose for you.”

“Don’t care,” he said and let her push him forward and onto his stomach. 

“Vanilla lavender it is.” She definitely already chose for him. At least it was warm and her hands worked his stiff muscles fairly well. And he definitely didn’t care about the smell, lavender usually made him tired anyway. Unlike Ruby, however, he was able to stay awake throughout the entire massage.

“Proof that you can stay awake throughout a massage.”

“Don’t make fun of me after I was nice to you,” she said as she wiped her hands. 

“Don’t make fun of you? Then what else am I supposed to do?” He smirked and her flat look. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in, nuzzling her nose. She relaxed and they kissed softly. Law took the opportunity to pull her against him, getting the oil all over her. 

“Laaaaaaw,” she whined. “Come on, dude,” she sighed and pushed him away. He laughed as she got up and took off her clothes in a huff. 

“You’re adorable.” He said affectionately. Ruby rolled her eyes and threw her clothes in a hamper. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m cute. Tell me something I don’t know,” she grumbled as she opened their dresser. 

“Come.”

“What?” She turned and he held out his hands for her. She rolled her eyes again but he saw that smile tugging on the ends of her lips. She walked over and placed her hands in his. “I’m still naked.”

“I regret to inform you that I’ve seen you naked before.”

“What? When?”

“Oh, you know…” he grinned when she giggled. “Come here,” he pulled on her and fell backwards with her on top of him. 

“You’re still all lubed up, you know.”

“We’re both about to be lubed up in a sec.” Ruby laughed loudly as he flipped her onto her back.

~~~~~

“Ikkaku,” Jun peeked in the boiler room. 

“Yeah?” Ikkaku popped up causing her to jump. 

“Uh...hi…”

“Hi? Everything alright and oh,” Ikkaku caught the flowers Jun shoved into her hands. 

“Got these for you.”

“Oh,” Ikkaku grinned and raised them to her face. “Thank you.”

“I-I bought them earlier, didn’t ask for help from Ruby, either.” Ikkaku’s grin grew before she leaned in a kissed her. Jun blushed brightly and grabbed her hand. “W-Why don’t we-you take a shower and we go out...if you want.”

“ _ We _ should definitely shower and I am feeling famished.” Ikkaku didn’t wait for an answer as she drug Jun towards the showers. Jun bit her lip as she followed after her girlfriend before grinning and hugging her from behind. 

~~~~~

“Stars.”

“Yep.”

Shachi curled into Helmut as they laid in Ruby’s sun chair. It was a quiet, cool night where they both decided to be alone. The rest of the crew was off at a pub, enjoying land and food and drink. But these two decided to cuddle on deck, under a blanket, and watch the stars. There were so many, after all. 

Shachi grinned as Helmut buried his face in his neck, kissing his skin chastely. He could fall asleep like this. Comfortable and with his boyfriend. He wasn’t going to, because he knew at least one of his crew mates would be there with a bucket of water with a smirk on their face tomorrow morning.

Perhaps they’ll turn in early for quality cuddling time. Although, let’s be real, most times are quality cuddling time.

For right now, though, he’d settle for a blanket and some stars. 


	154. Cute But Deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Nakedness  
> Notes: Ruby is pretty much as rude as Law she’s just cute

Ruby hated that Law was a Warlord. It never seemed to go her way. Her way being she was left  _ alone _ by the government. Jun would always mention there  _ are _ decent marines and Ruby knew her brother wasn’t awful, but she was done with them. She enjoyed Law’s spoils but she was tired of it (not that they were actually using them anymore). She wanted to disappear again, hell, sometimes she considered changing her name again. However, her love and dedication for Law and her  _ nakama _ won over her urge to shove her head in the sand. 

Besides, she joked about him making her rich to hide her irritation. She understood why. She understood he hated it, too. 

More to the point, she was tired of fighting; and Law had told her she could fight only if necessary. Unfortunately, it was necessary, because Ruby wasn’t going to allow Law to run off and deal with a bunch of idiots on his own.

Law was called to do some job. Why he was so willing to do their bidding when every other one of these guys fucked off until their status was threatened she had no idea. Maybe taking down Doflamingo was  _ that _ fucking important. Of course it was, Ruby knew that. Ruby saw Law’s raw pain and demons. She knew better than to question the lengths he’d go through to get his revenge.  _ Now whether it was healthy or not… _

So, the guy they were after kidnapped some dude’s kids and wife, and the dude was rich or a politician or something. Ruby wasn’t exactly sure why they needed  _ Law _ . If anyone were to ask her (they won’t) it would probably be a political move. “Such and such politician can even get Warlord’s to come to his aid!”  Something like that. He probably have plenty of “funding” to the Navy, too. 

But, in the end, even Ruby wasn’t too big of a bitch to not care about kids. 

So they, along with a squad of marines, went to whatshisfuck’s plot of land and mansion. The rest of the Heart Pirates stayed behind, guarding all possible exits. Law and herself stormed the castle, so to speak. Law looked like he would  _ shamble _ every single marine’s personalities into a light fixture everytime they looked at him. 

They found their way to a balcony where they watched what Ruby could only assume to be a butler, taunting them. Ruby sighed and rolled her neck. 

“Don’t get hurt.” Law said flatly. 

“You’re too kind,” she replied with her tone equally as flat. She jumped over the balcony, her heels loudly echoing throughout the room as she landed perfectly. She held back a wince, definitely shouldn’t have done that. She could already hear Law’s lecture from the hard gaze he burned into her back. She needed to go easy on herself if she were to fight. She sighed and rolled her shoulders. “Let’s get this over with.”

~~~~~

Law stared at Ruby locked in a battle with some asshole. He had a devil fruit, of course, because why wouldn’t he?

He was taunting her in. Technically, pitying her. As if Ruby was pitiful. Why did they have to use sexual advances on her, too? Not every person on the planet had to try to get into her skirt. He knew she was pretty but the child in him wanted to whine saying that she was  _ his _ girlfriend and  _ no  _ you can’t say that to her. 

“You poor thing,” he said. “You’re so attention starved; it’s  _ obvious _ .” He started to monologue and Law held back a groan. Can’t they just fight her and be done with it? He’s starting to get a little annoyed that so many people want to so blatantly fuck his girlfriend. “A gentle lady like you deserves to be loved and cherished. To be treated gently and sweetly.” Law snorted and Ruby glared up at him before turning her gaze back to the opponent. The asshole smirked; clearly believing he was manipulating her. “You’re so beautiful and soft spoken. Why do the bidding of a half crazy psychopath when you could live a life of comfort and luxury. Look,” he waved his hand and a jeweled necklace appeared before her. “It’s yours.” 

“That necklace has ocean shadow diamonds!” One marine exclaimed. “ _ One _ could be worth 50,000 berries!”

“Come with me, Ruby-chan. Your delicate body deserves to be lavished with care and grace.” Ruby sighed. She stared at the necklace before lifting her hand towards it. He smirked and waved his hand; clearly about to use his powers on her.

“O-oi, should we help?” Another marine asked slightly worried. 

“No,” Law grunted. 

“Eh?!” The squad asked panicked.

Ruby lifted her hand to the necklace; but instead of touching it, she stuck her middle finger in the air with that cute self-important look on her face. The asshole  _ actually _ looked taken aback. 

““Gentle?” “Delicate?” “ _ Soft spoken?” _ I’m Trafalgar Law’s crew member; not some innocent maiden swept away by some thieving pirate. Wouldn’t you think I’m in the same vein as him in order to get this far? I’ve done so many distasteful things that a proper lady would faint over.” She jutted out her hip and snapped her fingers as soon as the necklace started to be drawn away. Vines latched onto it and brought it to her. “These are nice, thanks.”

“Bitch,” the asshole snarled. 

“Forgive me for giving you the impression I wasn’t one,” she lifted the necklace up and dangled it. Law opened a room and teleported it to him with a smirk. She winked at him before facing her opponent again. Law turned and started to walk off. 

“We need to move on,” he said without glancing back. He carefully put the necklace in his coat pocket, making sure to keep it safe for his  _ delicate  _ lady. 

~~~~~~

“I kinda wanna keep this,” Ruby said wearing the necklace from before. Only the necklace. Ruby was standing in front of their mirror looking herself over,

“You’d get a better value if you appraised and sold it,” Law said rubbing her shoulders. “Then you can buy jewelry and other stuff you actually like.”

“True,” she turned around and hugged him. Law wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“You were so hot today, by the way.”

“I figured you liked it.” She chuckled and looked to his face. “I just told the truth.”

“Yeah,” he kissed her forehead. “But you  _ are _ pretty soft and delicate.”

“For  _ you _ guys,” she pouted. “You’re the only ones allowed to see that side of me.”

“I’ll take the secret to my grave.” She grinned happily and kissed him. She really was soft, especially those lips of hers. The ones that danced across his skin so often. He’d never let anyone who wasn’t part of their family know this side of Ruby. Only those _ Ruby  _ trusted enough. 

“He seemed pretty pissed I wasn’t who he thought I was.”

“Whatever, the marines have him now.”

“Also, why’d you laugh when he said I should be treated nicely? I should be.”

“All evidence to the contrary.”

“What evidence?”

“Me.”

“Psh, you just look pretty.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she grinned. 

“You wouldn’t know what to do if I suddenly started being nice.”

“Lose it.” She leaned in and kissed his brow. “A kind Law? Unforgivable.” He rubbed her back gently. 

“How’s your foot?”

“Sore,” she admitted. “I’m glad I can still fight, but I’d prefer not to.”

“Then next time, let me go on my own.” He watched her lay comfortably on the bed and laid next to her. “I am perfectly capable of handling a few idiots.”

“I know, I just worry,” she laid on her side. “I just don’t want you to go off and realize it’s too much and I can’t reach you.”

“It won’t be too much,” he smirked. “I am fairly unstoppable.”

“Uh-huh,” she rolled her eyes. “As long as you always come home, you can say whatever you want.”

“Don’t know where else I would go.” She smiled contently before laying on her back. “Do you want me to get you some ice for your ankle?”

“Yes, please.”


	155. Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Heart Pirates, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Language, Some Violence  
> Notes: Treasure!

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been on an island just to explore,” Ruby said to Ikkaku. “This will be fun. Maybe we’ll find more gold.”

“You’ve got berry’s for eyes again, dear.”

“Well! I am a pirate! Let’s go explore! Jun! Come!”

“Eh, why?”

“Because I said?”

“I’m not Trafalgar, you know. You’re not the boss of me.”

“You’re right,” Ruby nodded. “Ikkaku, tell your girlfriend to come along.”

“Jun, come along.”

“Oh my god, why don’t you two date instead?” Jun scoffed but stomped over. Ruby grinned and looked over to the sub.

“Law!” She called for him.

“What?” He called back.

“We’re going to explore!”

“Hold on,” he said and started on his way over.

“Look you made him worry, Ruby. Now he’s going to lecture us.”

“If he stopped being anxious I’m pretty sure we’d all die.” Ruby smiled when he approached her. “Yes, dear?”

“Don’t,” he rolled his eyes. “Don’t play cute. You’re still recovering. Avoid heavy activity, don’t get into fights, _be careful._ Ruby and Jun you both need to be on guard and _Ruby_ you _need_ to be alert and ready because you are the strongest. I don’t want you three getting hurt because-”

“Law,” Ruby interrupted him.

“What?”

“You’re worrying too much,” she smiled up at him. “I will be okay, I will protect everyone and my foot won’t break off. We won’t even go that far, alright?” He just frowned at her.

“ _Fine,_ ” he scoffed at her and she stood on her toes to kiss him. He relaxed slightly when she did. “Don’t be longer than a couple hours.”

“We won’t,” all three said at the same time. Law rolled his eyes and walked off.

“Let’s go,” Ruby grabbed them both and started walking toward a forest.

~~~~~~

“What are you worrying over?” Shachi asked flatly. “You have her heart in your chest, you will notice if something is off.”

“I didn’t last time,” Law said with a frown.

“You should’ve gone with her then.”

“No, she would’ve asked me if she wanted me to go with her.”

“Then quit worrying. Besides we’re doing the exact same thing, maybe we’ll see them.” Law frowned at him.

“Actually,” Penguin spoke up. “They’re over there.” He pointed towards the south. Law and Shachi looked over to the three women looking at something. “Oi!” They turned around and processed them.

“What!”

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Looking,” Ruby said and turned back around. Law watched Penguin walk over to them.

“What at?”

“Watering hole.”

“Oh.” Law walked up behind them and stared down at the clear water.

“Makes me wanna swim in it,” Ruby said.

“No.” Everyone told her in response.

“I wasn’t gonna! In any case, we should grab everyone else and have a day here.”

“Why?” Ruby looked at Law funny.

“For fun? To relax? Because we're on vacation? You choose.” She walked past him and started to walk towards the direction of the shore.

“You don’t even know if it’s safe,” he chased after her leaving his snickering crew members behind.

“It’s _fine_. If there’s anything down there you and I can take care of it.” She flexed for emphasis. Law was distracted by her muscles to properly lecture her at first.

“Ruby,” he started up once he snapped back to reality.

“Law,” she stopped and turned around with her hands on her hips.

“Don’t _you_ lecture me.”

“And why not? You need a day off.”

“Me?”

“Yes you,” she sighed. “You’ve been staying up later recently and your dark circles are getting bad again. You’re stressed, no doubt because you’re anxious about Doflamingo. That’s why I wanted you to spend time with your idiots.” She turned back around. “And now I found a small retreat. Come on let’s tell the crew.” Law stared at her back as she walked away and huffed.

“I wasn’t done lecturing you,” he ran after her and didn’t miss her giggle.

~~~~~

“I wish I could swim,” Ruby sighed dramatically.

“No.” Everyone said to her and she pouted. She turned to Law.

“I don’t feel sorry for you.” He said not looking up from his book. He looked like a chaperone who was bored watching over his kids at the lake while he sat in (her) sunchair. Ruby’s pout grew as she laid on the rocks, letting the warm sun’s rays hit her skin. “Since you’re in a bikini, you know I have to ask. Did you put on sunscreen?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you put on the right sunscreen?”

“ _Yes._ That was one time.”

“You whined all day the next day because of your burns. It’s why we don’t put our sunscreen next to each other anymore.” She rolled her eyes behind her giant sunglasses.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ruby relaxed in her spot by the water (but not too close) listening to her crew enjoy the small watering hole. The sound of laughter and the waterfall lulled her to sleep until someone decided to jump into the water by her and splashed water all over her. She gasped awake as her crew laughed around her. And she was positive she heard her captain chuckling at her.

“Assholes,” she sat up and took off her sunglasses. She looked over to Law and glared at his smirk. “Stop it.”

“Reading?” Ruby scoffed.

“You’re a terrible boyfriend.”

“We established that months ago.” Ruby rolled her eyes and stood up. “Where are you going?”

“Waterfall.” He gave her a hard gaze. “I won’t be long, mom.”

“It’s captain, and let me come with.”

“Law, come on, I’m not going to lose another foot.” He narrowed his eyes at her.  

“We’ll go with her,” Ikkaku said. “So that she doesn’t harm a pretty hair on her head.” Ikkaku pet her head and Ruby groaned. Jun snorted at her and Ruby frowned. She just wanted to be able to be alone for a bit.

“Fine.” Law immediately went back to his book. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, Ikkaku and Jun following her.

“Sorry,” Ikkaku apologized when they were out of earshot.

“It’s fine,” she sighed. “I should be glad he worries like he does.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t want to be alone.” They walked into the cave behind the waterfall. “Has anyone been in here yet?”

“Not really,” Ruby paused. “Probably should’ve checked it out beforehand.”

“Probably.” Ikkaku and Jun said at the same time. The three of them continued to walk into the cave.

“Maybe we’ll find a dragon with a hoard.”

“Knowing our luck it’ll be a hoard of teacups or something.” Jun said flatly and Ruby chuckled.

“Yeah.” They continued to walk further into the cave, looking at rocks and crystals, noting the bats and small lizards. There was nothing really of note at first. Ruby stopped abruptly and stared forward.

“What’s wrong?” Ikkaku asked.

“Get behind me.” She said shortly and they both did as they were told. Suddenly a giant lizard walked forward and Ruby raised a brow. “See, look, a dragon.”

“Can you take care of it, it looks like it wants to eat us.” It roared at them. “See?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ruby jumped in the air and kicked its jaw, sending it flying upward and hitting its head on the cave ceiling. It was still as it hit the ground, clearly knocked out. “Let’s go see if it had treasure.”

“Maybe Clione could gather the meat and make us barbecue,” Jun said tapping its head with her foot. The lizard started to move and Ruby casually threw a _Sceana Duille_ into its neck, killing it.

“Careful.” She warned lightly as she walked forward. “Our treasure is waiting.”

~~~~~

“Something made a noise.” Jean Bart said right as he threw Penguin into the water.

“I heard it,” Law said with a foot twitch. “They’re fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I’m fine.” Ruby could handle herself and she clearly expected him to have faith in her. He did. She was strong, she could take care of herself. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to worry. Last time he didn’t…

“Oiiii!” Ruby suddenly called from within the cave. “Could we get some _big, strong men_ to help us ladies out?”

“Ruby, shut the fuck up you’re stronger than all of us.” Uni said while he floated on the water.

“Fine. Someone come carry the gold we found because I’m lazy.” Law had to smirk. He didn’t move, but he smirked.

“Gold?!” Multiple people perked up and rushed into the cave.

“Oh, Clione,” Ruby took him aside. “There’s a giant lizard in there I killed. Take a look at it for meat.”

“You got it, Rube.”

Law watched Ruby walk over to him, her hips looking amazing in her bikini while the sun started to set. She stopped by his side and placed her hands on her hips.

“No.”

“But I need my big, strong-”

“Now I want to even less.”

“Laaaaw,” she whined and laid on him.

“Ruby,” he groaned between his teeth.

“Help your lady ouuut.”

“Would you get off,” he rolled her off and onto the ground.

“Oof!” She fell dramatically.

“Captain’s bullying Ruby again!” Bepo yelled.

“Oi,” he snapped.

“Captain!”

“Ruby should just leave him!”

“Yeah, Ruby, just date Ikkaku and Jun!”

Law scoffed and went back to his book, a blush covering his cheek as everyone laughed. He scowled at the pages until he felt lips on his cheekbone. He relaxed slightly and turned to look at Ruby.

“Thanks for trusting me to be on my own.”

“You weren’t alone,” he said obviously. “You had those two with you,” he gestured to Ikkaku and Jun carrying a chest out of the cave. Ruby smiled gently at him and he felt himself soften up. He grabbed the towel from beside him and threw it at her. “It’s getting dark, cover yourself up so you don’t get cold.” Ruby grinned and wrapped the towel around her before letting down her hair.

“Isn’t that why I have you? To warm me up?” Law went back to his book without another word, only moving aside when she sat at his hip. “Make sure you guys get everything we found!” She called. “I want to go shopping in the next city we’re in!”

Law subconsciously started to stroke her back with his fingers as the crew walked out of the cave with their new found treasure.


	156. Attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Lingerie, Kissing  
> Notes: I’ve been on a fluff kick aka avoiding the story

Law stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Ruby looked up inquisitively and grinned. He casually walked to the dresser, none the wiser to Ruby’s ogling. Her grin grew when he took off his towel and threw it in the hamper. He looked fantastic, he really did. Those calf muscles made her lose her damn mind. 

“Hon.”

“Hm?”

“Come here.”

“Working on it, let me get dressed,” he said as he slipped on some boxers. Ruby grinned widely as he sat on the bed. She leaned over and kissed him, breathing him in. The scent of his shampoo filling her senses. 

“You smell good.” She kissed him again before draping herself over him. Law rolled his eyes with a grin rubbing her back. She palmed his chest and kissed him slowly. He was utterly attractive, and he was all hers. 

“Thanks.” She crawled into his lap and got comfortable, wrapping her arms around his neck and swinging her feet off the side of the bed. He snorted as she rested her head on his collarbone. “Are you settled? Is this my fate for the night?”

“Yes.” He leaned against the headboard and patted her thigh. 

“Well, I suppose there are worse fates.”

~~~~~

Law watched Ruby in her greenhouse from the doorway. She was humming with her hair in a bun and dirt on her face. He felt himself sigh before walking in fully. 

“Hey,” she didn’t look up from her plants. “How can I help you?”

“Just came by to pick up the fruit,” he said and walked over to her. 

“Alright,” she said and played with a strawberry plant. “They’re where they usually are.” Law raised a brow at her oblivious nature. He reached over and wiped dirt off her cheek with his thumb. She blinked and looked over. “You’re quiet.” He smirked and kissed her cheek. 

“You’re just oblivious,” he said to her skin and she grinned. “And cute.”

“Am I?”

“Usually.” He reached around her back and pulled her in. She giggled and raised her hands so that she wouldn’t get dirt on his clothes. He leaned in and kissed her. She hummed and smiled, relaxing her arms slightly. They grinned as they kissed each other, suddenly lost in it. Suddenly lost in the joy of being together. It was nice to just kiss sometimes. To forget about the world and just kiss. With her, he could forget about his demons and troubles. She was good like that. She was so easy to get lost in. 

It’s why he’d never let her go. He’d fight for her until he couldn't any longer. It’s what they both deserved. 

Ruby giggled and pulled away with a happy flush on her cheeks and a cute grin on her face. Law reached out and pushed hair behind her ear and was just so thankful that despite him being himself, he managed to find someone to understand and accept who he was. 

“Dunno what got you in such a mood, but I’m not complaining.”

“Just glad you’re around, Rube.” Ruby’s grin turned bashful. 

“Come on,” She nudged him with her elbow. “You don’t gotta say that.”

“No? From what I can see it made you pretty happy, and I do like seeing you happy.” She giggled and Law couldn’t handle how pretty she was when she smiled like that. He drew her in, not caring about the dirt on her fingers, and embraced her. “Sometimes I can be romantic with you.”

“I thought you had hit your romance quota for the year.” She teased and he smirked.

“Looks I still had some left.” Ruby lifted her face away from his neck and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, not really minding that she distracted him from his work once again. 

~~~~~

“I dunno if I like it.”

“I think you look fine.”

“I’m not looking for “fine,” I’m looking for “amazing” and “gorgeous” and “irresistible.”” Ruby huffed as she studied herself in the mirror. 

“You’re always those things, especially when you wear lingerie.” Ruby looked over to an amused Law sitting on the bed before looking back at her reflection in the mirror. A deep blue lacy corset with matching underwear was her choice of lingerie tonight and she wasn’t sure she approved. 

“I dunno…”

“If you don’t like it, don’t wear it.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it…”

“I like it.”

“It’s not that either.”

“Then?”

“I dunno if the color suits me.”

“The...really? That’s what you’re worried about?”

“I don’t want to hear that from  _ you. _ ”

“What does  _ that _ mean?” Ruby rolled her eyes. “This is really killing the mood, would you just come over here and sit in my lap?” Ruby pouted at him. “I’m not going to baby you.”

“I’m not saying you should,” she pouted as she walked over to him. He reached out for her and pulled her into his lap, burying his face in her neck. “I want to feel the same way you feel when I’m in lingerie.”

“Turned on?”

“Something like that. Maybe  _ you _ should wear lacy underwear.”

“Really?” She thought about it. “Well?”

“I think I’d just rather have you naked.”

“That’s easier for me,” he kissed her cheek. “I definitely like seeing you get all cute like this.” He nipped her jaw. 

“It’s why I do it, I like to make you nervous.”

“Nervous?” He questioned with a chuckle and flipped her onto the bed holding her wrists on either side of her head. “I don’t get nervous, I can tell you what I do get though…” Ruby curled her toes as he leaned in and whispered  _ filthy _ things in her ear.  _ She _ felt nervous as he smirked down at her before kissing her. 

~~~~~

Ruby giggled as she placed kisses on Law’s closed eyes.

“Ruby,” he groaned. “I’m tired.” She kissed his nose. 

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy like this.” He groaned again. “Maybe you should stop staying up so late.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled and opened his eyes. “I don’t need a lecture so early in the morning.” She grinned and kissed his nose again. 

“How about I bring you some coffee?”

“That would be great.” He closed his eyes again and she giggled.

“You’re cute.”

“Thanks, you’re more cute. Now, go get me coffee.”

“Yes, yes.” Ruby got out of bed and stretched ready to start the day with her attractive boyfriend. 


	157. Prompt: Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Flashbacks, silly jokes  
> Notes: Got a couple prompts from tumblr and I’m putting them here. This is modern au.

_ “Why don’t you just sit there and look pretty? It what you’re here for.” _

_ Ruby sat in her chair by Boss her mouth shut right and her cheek stinging. She forgot her place again and spoke when he didn’t want her to. The buyers in the room looked inconvenienced by the interruption so she hung her head in shame as Boss continued the transaction. She was his doll, his plaything, and she needed to remember that’s all she’ll ever be.  _

“You’re beautiful.” Ruby blinked back to reality to a tipsy Law in front of her. She smiled softly at his flushed cheeks. 

“Thanks, hon.” She looked briefly around at the room. Law was throwing a (rich people) party because they landed a 3 million berry donation to the hospital. The hospital staff and donors were invited. Everyone was excited about it. Penguin was snickering at his tipsy friend, Lammy was rolling her eyes (she invited herself), Shachi was honestly in no better shape than him, everyone else seemed to be minding their own business. Law leaned in and kissed her cheek causing her to gain a faint blush. She grinned bashfully as he kissed her again. “Law,” she giggled. “I don’t think you realize what you’re doing.”

“Kissing my girlfriend? I know what I’m doing.”

“People are watching.”

“Let them. I need to show you that I appreciate you.”

“Yes, you’ve already said that I was pretty. Now, come on, let’s switch the champagne for water.” She wrapped her arm around his and started to lead him away. 

“You’re not  _ just _ pretty,” he sounded offended for her. “You’re smart, too.”

“Thanks.”

“And strong.”

“Thanks.”

“Talented.” Ruby laughed at him and grabbed a water bottle from the bar. 

“You don’t have to sing my praises. I already know you have a crush on me,” she teased him. 

“I  _ love  _ you.”

“I love you, too.” She handed him the water bottle and he drank it. 

“I know you’ve been depressed lately.” Ruby hesitated and frowned at him. 

“Oh?”

“I watch the news, too.” Ruby looked at the ground and let out a shaky breath. 

“I should’ve taken care of him when I had the chance.”

“Maybe,” he pulled her in. “But it would’ve been hard to cover up. It was a mess and nothing good would’ve come out of you killing him like that.”

“I know,” she wrapped her arms around his back. “But he wasn’t even in jail for more than a few months. God knows how and who he paid off to get him out of there. Now he’ll be after you guys.”

“Like he could do anything to me,” Law rolled his eyes and she pulled away. She moved to his side, wrapping her arm around his. 

“I do love that confidence of yours.” She leaned in and kissed his jaw.

“I know you do,” he smirked. “And don’t worry so much. You’re not here to look pretty. Like I said, you’re smart and strong, you can handle what he has to offer.” Ruby blinked surprised before grinning wildly. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you.”

“Love you, too. Why don’t we head out of here and up to our room?”

“ _ Oh? _ ”

“Not-that’s not what I meant. I  _ meant _ I’m tired of being around people and I’m sure your feet are starting to hurt.” Ruby smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, let’s go. I was wanting some depression cuddles anyway.” 

Law patted her hand and she smiled contently. Things would be alright. 


	158. Prompt: More Than Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Ruby  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Fluff, Pining  
> Notes: Another prompt. I’m gonna put all these out before the next arc in the fic happens. Prepare for emotions.

“Why did you drag me out here?” Law asked boredly and Ruby excitedly looked into a boutique window. 

“Don’t you get bored of being stuck on the sub all the time?”

“You are aware that just because I don’t go into town like you, doesn’t mean I stay on the sub.”

“Right, don’t you get lonely walking aimlessly by yourself?”

“No.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked to the next store front. She stopped at the florist and started to rub the petals of a flower. He really shouldn’t complain, he wanted to spend time with her. His growing feelings made him want to spend an irritating amount of time with her. She just didn’t have to just grab him and say that they were going. He wasn’t Ikkaku. He grunted and followed after her, his hands in his pockets. 

“Are you going to buy flowers?”

“No, I was just looking,” she started to walk to the crepe stand. She paused and turned to him with a look that definitely said he should buy some for her. Law scoffed and walked over. 

“Why should I buy you some?”

“‘Cause I’m cute.”

“And?”

“‘Cause we’re friends?”

“And here I like to think we’re more than just friends.” He said flatly. Ruby paused, a blush covering her cheeks. She quickly turned back to the crepes and started to dig into her purse for her wallet. Law groaned internally and closed his eyes. “I meant that we’re  _ nakama _ .”

“Uh-huh,” she shoved money into the vendor’s hands and snatched the crepe away from them. Law frowned with a blush on his own face. He really didn’t mean to make it sound like  _ that _ (even though  _ that  _ is what he wanted). 

“Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t.” She turned to look at him. “Just surprised me. Still not used to people saying that they care about me.” She looked down the next road, where they were produce stands. “Come on,” she grabbed his hand and started to drag him down the street. “Let’s go get some groceries.” Law’s blush increased as she casually held his hand and drug him along. But he supposed he liked it, in the end. 


	159. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Penguin, Ikkaku, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Crying, One Bad Word  
> Notes: Listen, I love tropes and this is fun to write, sorry Ruby

Ruby ran as fast as she could to get to Law. A cold sweat ran down her face as she saw his unconscious body. Bepo looked up at her frantically, the look in his eyes begging her to help.

“What happened? Where’s the bastard who did this?” She watched Penguin check his vitals.

“They ran off,” Bepo said in a watery voice. Ruby felt her blood boil and clenched her fists. She couldn’t believe that someone managed to get the slip on both Law and Bepo.

“He’s fine,” Penguin said with a breath of relief. Ruby let out the breath she was holding in anxiously and kneeled down next to his head. “He didn’t even hit his head, he’s just being dramatic.” Ruby smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to stir.

“Morning sleepy head, ” she said affectionately. She heard Penguin chuckle as he packed up the emergency kit. Law groaned and blinked open his gold eyes.

“Ruby?”

“Speaking.” She grinned down at him. “You really gave me a scare there, _mo chuisle_. You know, if you’re going to keep me off the battlefield you gotta take care of yourself.” Law’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What’s up? Penguin said you didn’t hit your head.”

“What’d you call me?”

“ _Mo chuisle_?” She chuckled amused. “You know, my cutesy name for you?”

“Since when have you called me that? What does it even mean?” Ruby stared at him with a raised brow.

“What? I’ve told you want it meant a while ago. I’ve been calling you that for about a year, too.”

His eyes widened before frowning deeply. “I don’t remember.”

“Law, I literally called you that when I kissed you good night last night.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I don’t remember the past year.”

Ruby paused and looked over at Penguin. His brows were raised high on his forehead in shock. Ruby looked down at Law’s distressed face.

“Funny,” she scoffed. “This isn’t the time for messing with me, I thought you were actually hurt.”

“I’m not messing with you,” he groaned and sat up, holding his head in his hand. “The last thing I remember is…” he trailed off and narrowed his eyes. “Going shopping.”

“Th-that’s not very specific.”

“With you and Ikkaku. You bought a white dress.” Ruby’s eyes widened and snapped her head back to Penguin. He looked stunned before clearing his throat.

“We’ll need to take him to the examination room, this is far more serious than it looks.”

Ruby swallowed and stood up, helping Law as he stood. Maybe it’s just temporary amnesia...Penguin was sure to figure it out after the examination.

~~~~~

Ruby paced outside the examination room, she muttered to herself anxiously as the minutes passed by.

“Ruby,” Ikkaku called her. “Worrying yourself like that won’t help anyone.” Ruby stopped and frowned at Ikkaku. “It’s probably just temporary amnesia, don’t worry too much. You guys get your heads hit more often than you should, maybe this time was too much for him.”

“What if it’s not?” Ruby swallowed. “He doesn’t remember… he doesn’t remember anything.”

“It’ll be fine and-”

They were interrupted by Penguin coming out of the examination room with a frown. He looked at Ruby and sighed. Ruby blinked back tears and swallowed.

“I’m sorry, Ruby,” he said quietly.

“What happened?”

“It has to be a devil fruit user. There’s no head injury, in fact there’s no injuries other than a couple scrapes and bruises. I asked him obvious questions like what he ate for breakfast, what did we do on his birthday, what happened to your foot, he couldn’t recall any of it.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“If it’s a devil fruit user? Probably not.”

Ruby’s throat tightened and she covered her heart. At least he switches their hearts whenever he goes off to fight alone. Ikkaku immediately came over and hugged her, and Penguin followed suit. She sniffed and let out a wet chuckle.

“I don’t need support right now,” she cleared her throat. “Law does.”

“Ruby, don't be ridiculous,” Ikkaku hushed her. “There’s no way you’re not hurting right now.”

“It’s okay,” she sniffed again. “I mean...he hasn’t forgotten me...just our relationship.” Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

“It sounds like he’s at the point where he had feelings for you. So…” Penguin trailed off. “I’m sorry, Rube, this can’t be easy for you.”

“I’ll be okay,” she pulled away from this and wiped her cheek. “I should grab my clothes and stuff before he realizes that we’ve been sharing a room. I don’t want to make it awkward from him, I’m sure he’s already distressed.” She took a deep breath.

“Do you need help?” Ikkaku frowned at her.

“No, I’ll be okay. And, hey, it’ll be nice to share a room you all again,” she smiled brightly but they definitely saw past her facade.

“Alright,” Penguin said slowly. “I’m going to see if there’s anything I can do for him.” Ruby nodded.

“I’ll see you both at dinner.”

~~~~~

Ruby stared blankly at her closet. It was filled with both her and Law’s clothes and shoes. She sighed and swallowed down tears, slowly taking everything of hers out and throwing it on the bed. She gathered up everything of hers around the room and threw it on the bed with her clothes. She searched the bathroom, dresser, bookcase, and nightstand, finding little bits of _them_ around the room. She was also sure she found every nude photo of herself she could so they would avoid _that_ awkward conversation.

She sat on the bed and sighed. She looked at all her belongings and frowned. She fingered the fabric on one of her dresses and felt her tear up again.

_“You look good today,” Law cleared his throat nervously and Ruby raised an amused brow._

_“Thanks, hon,” she smoothed out her dress. “Felt like looking pretty.”_

_“You always look pretty,” he took her hand and pulled her towards him. Ruby closed her eyes and let him kiss her cheek. Ruby tilted her head up and kissed his lips. She giggled when he lifted her up and spun her around. She smiled down at his pleased face. Moments like these made her heart soar. She made him happy. There wasn’t a better feeling._

Ruby sobbed silently. This hurt. She lost her relationship. She lost Law. He was there but he didn’t remember anything about them. He didn’t remember their lives together. She clutched the dress in her hands and held it to her chest. This hurt. Her heart ached. How was she supposed to go back to the beginning? How was she supposed to pretend that the past year didn’t happen?

She didn’t know what to do, so she cried.


	160. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law, Ikkaku  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Depression, One Bad Word  
> Notes: I'm actually working with a computer now, instead of my phone so maybe the quality will improve lmao

Ruby stared up at the dark ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes slowly. She couldn’t sleep. She turned on her side and stared at the wall. She wasn’t comfortable. She had all her blankets and pillows from her room, but she had loved sharing that king sized bed with her lover. She frowned and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She wanted to be back in her bed. She wanted to bother Law until he finally cuddled up to her. She bit her lip. This was awful. Her heart ached and she missed his calloused touch. 

Having to go back to before was far more difficult than she thought it would be. Ruby squeezed her eyes tightly as tears rolled out of her eyes. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to just go on like it didn’t bother her?

Ruby planned on a future with him. The first time she had ever looked forward to living on was because he gave her the courage to. And now she was just supposed to give that all up? How could he have been so stupid and let someone do this to him? He was supposed to be stronger and smarter than this. The whole point of her not fighting anymore was because he could do it on his own, and now without her at his side he forgot her. 

If she wasn’t so devastated she’d be unbelievably pissed. 

Ruby sat up and looked around the crew quarters. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. Her eyes burned and ached as she stared around the room. She was tired, but she couldn’t sleep. Her broken heart was keeping her awake. She let out a breath and grabbed her sweater. She was going to her greenhouse, since she couldn’t sleep anyway. 

And she had a feeling most nights were going to end up like this from now on. 

~~~~~

“Ruby,” Ikkaku said her name in shock. “You’re already up?” Ruby looked up from her coffee mug and closed her eyes. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Why didn’t you crawl in with me then?” Ikkaku walked over to her. “I know you have trouble sleeping on your own now.”

“I don’t think it would’ve helped,” she sighed. “I’m…” she swallowed and placed her coffee mug on the counter. “I just…” Ikkaku hugged her and Ruby wrapped her arms around Ikkaku tightly. She buried her face in her neck and squeezed her eyes shut. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Sleep,” she pulled away and moved hair from Ruby’s forehead. “It’ll only be worse if you’re exhausted.” Ruby sniffed and wiped her eyes. 

“I know you’re right,” she let out a breath. She reached over and picked up her coffee mug and brought it to her lips. She sipped only to immediately spit out into the mug. 

“What?”

“I put in salt instead of sugar.” She groaned and Ikkaku sighed with a smile. “Sorry I’m such a baby.”

“You’re allowed to be a baby sometimes.” She took the mug away from Ruby and poured the coffee down the sink drain. She handed the mug back to Ruby and she smiled in appreciation. She started to fill her mug up when she heard shuffles into the mess hall. She took a deep breath and grabbed the milk, pouring it into her coffee. 

“I don’t know how you drink that.” Law suddenly appeared beside her. 

“With my mouth,” Ruby brought the cup of coffee to her lips. “How are you feeling?” He grunted at her. “Sorry.” She turned and stared at her crew talking amongst themselves. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Ikkaku’s, laying her head on her shoulder. “Clione,” Ruby called. “Parfait please.” She’ll get through this, she told herself. She stole a glance at Law’s back and closed her eyes. She’ll have to.


	161. Find You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruby, Law  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Depression  
> Notes: boop

Ruby drank her third cup of coffee that day as she worked in her greenhouse. At least it would be hard to run out of things to do while she was in here. She could easily distract herself and not think about how the love of her life doesn’t remember loving her and may never again. 

She gripped her mug in her hand to stop herself from throwing it in frustration. A sob bubbled up in her chest and she set the mug down. She heaved and tears welled up in her eyes. She was doing a spectacular job proving to everyone (and herself) that she was an independent adult who could handle herself without her boyfriend.

She let out a soft cry. Who was she kidding? She wanted nothing more than Law to walk through her door and kiss her. All sorts of scenarios played in her head. Anything from them never getting together to them never getting together and Law ending up with someone else. Which was such a stupid thought. She knew the man. She knew that he didn’t want a relationship until they were actually together. So, unless he suddenly changed who he was as a person...

Ruby set her empty mug down and started to care for her flowers. Her hands shook but she worked quickly. The best she could do is stay distracted. She looked up from her flowers to a knock on the door. She stared at it, confused as to why anyone would actually knock, before clearing her throat. She wiped her face and took a deep breath, readying herself for the social interaction she absolutely didn’t want. 

“Come in.” She watched the door open and Law come in slowly. She took a deep breath and smiled as naturally as she could for him. “What can I do for you, captain?” He closed the door behind him and stared at her for a long moment. He breathed in with a neutral expression.

“I’m trying to get an idea of everything I’m missing,” he said calmly. “I’ve talked to everyone else, so that leaves you.”

“Ah, then I’ll provide any information I can.” She crossed her arms behind her back and he nodded.

“It’s only a few questions. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo answered almost everything I needed to know. I’ve been asking everyone else more personal questions.”

“Well, that’s alright. I have no problem with you asking questions like that.”

“Then, I will start with the biggest question I have for you. What happened to your foot? A few people mentioned it and when Penguin was giving me the exam it was one of the “obvious questions” he asked. So it sounds like it was something serious.”

 Ruby sighed and looked down to her slippers. It still hurt sometimes, no longer being able to wear the things that struck fear in people’s hearts. “It was cut off.”

 Law’s eyes widened. “What? What happened?”

 “I saw a spider crawling on the toe on my heel,” she sighed in shame. “And I was fighting someone. When they saw me starting to freak out, they shot me with a sea prism bullet, and while I was trying to recover, they were able to get the jump on me and took off my foot. I was in pain and couldn’t even get half a thought out before they picked me up and threw me off a cliff, breaking my collarbone when I landed.” Law swallowed as sweat rolled down his cheek.

 “Where was I? There’s no way I would’ve allowed this to happen had I been fighting with you.”

 “You were on the sub. I was sometimes requested for tasks for the military, and you trusted me to take care of myself. You and a small team managed to find me covered in blood and mud, barely alive. It took a few surgeries and being put into a coma for me to finally be stable. Once everything had calmed down, we had a long conversation about my safety and fighting. We both agreed that it wasn’t in my best interest to be on the front lines anymore, so I no longer fight beside you and you told the government that your crew is off limits.” Ruby paused and she noticed that Law looked pale. She frowned sadly at him. He hated when his crew was hurt, and she knew how guilty and responsible he felt when it happened, so he must be feeling more guilt since he couldn’t even remember it. “Thanks to you and Penguin, I’m pretty much back to normal, though. I just don’t wear heels as often or as long, and I have to soak my foot at night.” He nodded stiffly at her and rubbed his temples in stress.

 “I can’t believe I allowed that to happen to you. Ruby, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll do whatever I can to make it easier on you.”

 “Of course, I like taking advantage of you.” She smiled when his eyebrows twitched slightly. “Just kidding,” she winked. “Were there any other questions?”

 “Yes. Ikkaku said you ran into your brother…”

 “Ah yeah, that was...dramatic, but it was resolved and we write each other every so often. He actually sent me a couple care packages when word got around in the military about my foot.”

 “I’ve missed a lot,” he sighed and took off his hat, running his fingers through his hair stressfully.

 “I know it’s kinda pointless to say, but try not to stress over it. The crew is here to help and make this easier on you. Hopefully, you’ll remember everything in time. Or hey, we might end up running into the person who did this to you and I’ll rough ‘em up a little.”

 “Yeah...” he shifted awkwardly.

 “Was there anything else you wanted to ask?”

 “What you called me yesterday...”

 Her smile tightened on her face and her heart started to squeeze. “What about it?”

 “What did it mean?”

 “Like I said, it’s just a cutesy name I gave you to embarrass you. It works most of the time.” He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. He didn’t believe her, and she didn’t blame him. She hasn’t slept and all her energy is going into just staying awake. She couldn’t lie her way out of this when she was barely keeping it together. Ruby sighed and closed her eyes. “It means “my pulse.” It’s a shortened phrase from _a chuisle mo croí,_ which translates to “pulse of my heart.”” Ruby opened her eyes and saw his blank expression. She looked back down at her flowers, the small amount of energy she had being sucked away with the tense silence.

 “That explains why everyone has been tiptoeing around talking about you,” he sighed and looked at her with a nervous expression. “How long have we...?”

 “A little over a year.” She deflated and he frowned at her, his eyes looking her up and down and sighed.

 “That’s...a while,” he commented awkwardly. “I’m sorry that...this happened to you...us.”

 “It’s not your fault,” she tried to shrug casually. “And you don’t need to apologize. You definitely don’t need to feel obligated to do anything with me either. I won’t make it awkward and I won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable.” she forced a smile. “Don’t worry you’re free to do whatever or whoever you want,” she said it even though it pained her to do so. Law stared at her before closing his eyes.

 “Can you tell me about it?”

 “About what?”

 “Us.”

 “Why?” Law opened his eyes and frowned at her. Ruby looked back down to her flowers, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Perhaps she was just bitter, but she didn’t want to talk to him about their relationship. It wouldn’t bring him back to her. It probably wouldn’t jog his memory. He wasn’t being cruel to her by asking her to talk about it, but she felt nothing but heartache being asked to recall the details of something that she couldn’t bring back.

 “I want to know,” he said simply and Ruby snorted.

“Blunt as always,” she grumbled before sighing.“Grab a seat, I’ll answer your questions.” He nodded and grabbed a chair, the look on his face showing her that he was anxious. Ruby sighed again, this wasn’t his fault, and she can’t get upset with him for wanting to know about something as important as their relationship. They were quiet as they nervously stared at each other. Ruby wasn’t quite sure what to say and it seemed that Law was in the same boat as her.

He took a deep breath, “how...when did we…?”

“As I said, a year ago,” she grabbed a chair and sat down. “We had both reached the point where we realized we had mutual feelings, and after a bit of _drama,_ we confessed then slept together.”

“Ah,” he looked away for a moment before looking back at her. “It’s hard to believe that…”

“That we started a relationship?”

“That I said something.”

“Yeah, you are pretty bad at romance and wooing me.”

“ _I meant_ that I’m surprised I convinced myself to actually say something. There are risks and potential negatives that would come in starting a romantic relationship with one of my crew members.”

“I suppose the good outweighed the bad for you. We did keep it quiet for a bit, before the crew found out. We didn’t want it to not work out and have it affect the crew negatively.” She sighed and started to pick at her nails. “You looked relieved when I told you I cared for you. Or my way of saying it, at least.”

“And your way of saying it was?”

“Saying that I wanted to sleep with you.” She smiled when he blushed. “You ended up kissing me and it was far too nice so I...you know, was myself,” she chuckled. “We did that a lot.”

“What?”

“Kiss. You actually made a point to kiss me everyday, because you suck at relationships so that was your way of making it up to me. Not that I’m much better I’ve always been terrible with expressing my emotions, but it worked out for us. We were doing well and we worked well together. We were also casually naked around each other a lot.” Law’s lips twitched and she smirked at him. “That didn’t make you uncomfortable, did it?”

“No. I’m surprised. When I did become so comfortable with things like that?”

““Like that.” You mean intimacy?” She smiled when his blush returned. “Over time. We both took our time and got to know each other in that regard. It’s not like we got to where we are-were overnight. It took tears, support, long nights, and…” Ruby stopped herself with a sigh, the pain from before returning.

“And?” He prompted her.

“Love.” She said quietly and stood up. She walked over to her growing vegetables and started picking at one. She fought back tears as she focused on her plant. She wanted him back. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and bury his face in the crook of her neck. It terrified her to think that he may never tell he that he loved her again. She cleared her throat, “what else?”

Law was silent before he asked, “you love me?” 

“Yes,” she said after a pause. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 

“I doubt I deserve it.” Ruby snorted and looked at him.

“Don't be silly, you deserve all of our love.” Law looked taken aback before avoiding her gaze, a soft flush on his cheeks. Ruby smiled softly and went back to her vegetables. “Anything else?”

“Were you happy?” Ruby paused and looked over to him.

“What?”

“Did our relationship make you happy?” He looked uncertain and nervous. She remembered that Penguin had said that Law was at the point where he had feelings for her. She couldn’t imagine the confusion and overwhelming emotions he was feeling. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and smiled genuinely.

“Yes.”


	162. State Of My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Penguin, Ruby, Jun, Erina  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: None

Law couldn’t sleep. His whole mind was in a haze. He lost a year of memories. He couldn’t remember anything. His crew, his  _ new _ crew members, fights, achievements...Ruby. 

He groaned at himself and covered his face with his hand. A whole relationship, forgotten. What’s worse was that his body misses her. He may not remember her, but his body did. Every time he let his mind go blank, he felt his mind drift to her. His closet and bathroom felt empty and his bed wasn’t nearly as comfortable as he remembered. And for the life of him, he couldn’t remember her, no matter how hard he tried. 

He couldn’t just force himself into a relationship, either. Ruby wasn’t pushing him, in fact she was keeping her distance. Just because he wasn’t going to force himself into their old relationship, didn’t mean he didn’t want to be around her. He still did care for her, in the end. 

_ “She doesn’t want you to feel obligated,” Ikkaku said with a sad frown. “You’re in different places, and she feels it isn’t right to just start a relationship so suddenly when you’re a year behind her.” _

He should be thanking her. Law was distressed and anxious. It wasn’t just their relationship he forgot and it was stressing him out. He wanted that life back and if he didn’t get it back, what was he supposed to do? What of Doflamingo? Did he have to start where he left off a year ago? Did he even leave his information and notes available in a way that was comprehensible?

He sighed roughly and turned on the lamp to his side. He sat up and stared at his desk. If he couldn’t sleep, then he might as well work. 

~~~~~

“Ruby,” Penguin said in a hushed tone. “I know you’re going through something painful, but you need sleep.” Law stopped short outside the examination room. “When was the last time you got an actual night's rest?” Ruby mumbled something. “ _ Ruby _ .” Penguin hissed. Law steeled himself and pushed the door open. They both looked over. Ruby averted her gaze away from him and Penguin’s frown faded. “Captain, Ruby isn’t sleeping  _ again.” _

“I’m fine,” she sighed and ran her hand down her face in stress. “I slept less when I was dealing with my foot.”

“You slept  _ more, _ just in shorter intervals,” Penguin argued and bopped her on the top of the head with a clipboard. “What have you eaten? Have you eaten?”

“Yes, I had oatmeal with banana and chocolate chips in it.”

“That’s it? You need to eat more than that. Lunch has passed by, that’s a whole meal you’ve avoided.”

“I’m fine,” she argued.

“I’m going to contact Clione to make you onion soup and bread.”

“I’ll make her a sedative,” Law spoke up and Penguin nodded in approval. “You’ll need to eat full meals, for them.”

“I’m fine,” she argued again. 

Law walked over to the counter and grabbed latex gloves and slipped them on. Ruby scoffed, no doubt knowing that he was about to examine her. He immediately started to poke and prod at her, causing her to grunt annoyed. She didn’t fight back, only looked mildly annoyed. He checked her eyes and ears and joints and heart. He sighed and pulled away from her.

“What will make sleeping easier for you?” Law remembered her always having trouble sleeping. She was up just as often as he was. In fact, many times they found each other and spent hours talking to one another. If Penguin was this concerned, then she must have started to sleep regularly. Ruby frowned and brushed his hand away from her face.

“A sedative will be fine.”

~~~~~

“Could you be any more obvious?” Jun-ya asked annoyed. “I get that you don’t “know” me but really, this is ridiculous.”

“You’re a marine,” Law said obviously. “It’s only natural that I don’t trust you.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that you’re the only reason I’m alive.”

“What happened?”

“Someone or someones on my squad poisoned me. You took me on board and saved my life.”

“And everyone just accepted you?”

“Oh god no. Ruby was ready to kill me if I looked at you wrong for too long.” 

“How did you end up joining?”

“Ruby convinced you to let me stay.”

Law stared at her in shock. Ruby did? The woman who hates marines and looked pissed off whenever they would go to the government’s aid. “Why?”

“Because I was alone and had nowhere to go. She felt bad for me, I guess. We don’t exactly talk about it all the time.”

“And you’re involved with Ikkaku?”

“Yeah.”

“I assume you know that you shouldn’t make it an issue.”

“Am I really going to get this lecture again?”

“Yes.” 

Jun-ya scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I already got the speech. I get the point. Don’t make it awkward and don’t make problems. Ikkaku and I keep our relationship more private than...well than you guys had been.” She sighed and her neutral expression turned into barely hidden depressed. “Can I get back to lookout duty, or are you not done grilling me?” She immediately changed to irritation again, although Law was no longer sure if it was because of his interrogation or because Jun-ya was irritated on Ruby’s behalf. Apparently, Ruby had gained someone cared for her passionately again.

“I’m done,” he sighed. “Get back to work.”

“Gladly.”

~~~~~

“I thought I was interviewing you,” Law shifted awkwardly in his seat.

“You were.” Erina-ya adjusted her glasses. “Then I decided to ask some questions myself, and because you’re so vulnerable, you started to answer them.” She grinned. “You haven’t come to speak with me since your memory loss, so it was due time anyway.”

“I’m still trying to gather information, I haven’t really had time to focus on the mental health problems.”

“It should be a priority. You’re anxious and losing sleep. The confusion over the multiple situations is doing nothing for your stress.” Law’s temper rose and so did one of her brows. “I was recruited onto your crew to help all of you. All of you includes you, whether you remember agreeing to it or not.”

“That was the only reason you joined?”

“Oh, heavens no. I joined because I was originally assigned to veterans but after seeing how the government treated them, I became angry. You happened to catch me while I was quitting in a fit of rage. You were pretty smug about recruiting a former government employee.”

“Sounds right,” he sighed.

“Don’t worry. We’ll work on your stress levels and you should probably make yourself a sedative to go along with Sela-san.”

“How did you know she was on a sedative? I just made them for her yesterday.”

“She’s groggier in the morning when she’s on sedatives.” She told him matter-of-factly. “She also spoke to me earlier about them.”

“Isn’t that breaking her confidentiality?”   


“It wasn’t during a session, she was just mentioning it casually. Do not worry. I keep everyone secrets, even yours.”

“...could you tell me them?”

“Of course. I can provide all the information from our sessions, if it doesn’t make you uncomfortable or anxious.”

“It’s a good idea...for later.”

“Of course, for later.”


	163. Haven Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Law, Jean Bart, Ruby, Jun  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Hormones, Language  
> Notes: So, I've caught up on the Law novel and two very important things have been revealed! One was that we now know where the Tang has come from officially and two, and most important, Shachi dreamed of being a beautician! Huzzah!!

“You look like you could use a break.” Jean Bart told Law. 

Law sighed and rubbed his eyes in stress. “I’m fine,” he lied. 

“Oh?” Jean Bart smirked.

“No.” Law huffed. Law felt terrible. He wasn’t getting any closer to remembering anything and it was  _ frustrating _ . A whole fucking year was missing. A whole year of developed friendships and relationships and fights and he doesn’t even want to get into everything involving Ruby. 

“Go work out,” Jean Bart suggested. Law looked up at him curiously. “It’s a healthy way to relieve stress and after you’ll be tired, so you can rest your eyes for a bit after. If you want I can spot you.”

“I...that’s not a bad idea,” Law admitted. “Yeah, let’s go.”

~~~~~

This wasn’t fair. 

He came here to relieve stress. To work out. To get his mind off of things. 

Instead he had to be confronted by the one thing (person) who made his mind feel like a bunch of marbles bouncing around. 

Ruby was at the punching bag, just going at it. She was sweaty and in the zone. Jun-ya was sitting in a nearby chair, a water bottle at her feet and magazine in her hands. Every now and then she’d say something and Law swore it made Ruby punch the damn thing harder. 

Law hated to admit that she was incredibly attractive. He did his best not to stare at her, but her muscles were distracting. The way she breathed was attractive. The determined look on her face could send men to their knees. Law didn’t want to make any noise and disturb her. 

“Hey, Ruby-chan.” Jean Bart apparently had no problem with it. 

Ruby stopped and looked at them, her determined, sharp look had turned to soft and confused in an instant. “Hey,” she said and accepted the water bottle Jun-ya handed her. 

“It seems we had the same idea,” Jean Bart grinned. Ruby smiled. Shit, she was cute. 

“I guess so.” She took a sip of her water bottle and grabbed the towel that Jun-ya shoved into her hands. She wiped herself down and breathed deeply. “I suppose I’ll get out of your hair for now.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. The gym is big enough for all of us.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I’ve been at this for a while.” 

“Almost an hour,” Jun-ya spoke up. “She needs a break.” Jun-ya was still a mystery to Law. From what he understood, the two women didn’t get along at first. However, Law could see clear as day that they easily cared for one another. “Let’s go, Ikkaku will kill me if I let you hurt yourself.” Jun-ya grabbed Ruby’s arm and started pulling. 

“I’m coming, jeez,” Ruby whined as she was dragged out of the workout room. 

“Did you know she was in here?”

“No,” Jean Bart said earnestly. “But I’m glad we interrupted her. I didn’t like that look on her face.” Law looked over to Jean Bart and saw the concern on his face. 

“Is she usually not like that?”

“No,” Jean Bart sighed. “Not in a while, at least. I’ll talk to her about it later.” Law felt like an idiot. He was so busy being distracted by her physique, that he didn’t see the obvious signs of stress. He’s becoming less and less sure of how he convinced himself that their relationship was a good thing if he was going on like this all the time. “In any case, Captain, where would you like to start?”

~~~~~

“Oh,” Law heard a voice from behind him. “Didn’t think anyone else was here.” Ruby chuckled awkwardly. Law turned around and swallowed. Why was she so attractive? She went from sweaty, sharp, and taut muscles in a sports bra and spandex shorts, to soft and gentle, with her hair nicely curled while wearing a floral romper.

Honestly, he liked seeing her body in flowy, feminine things like this, because he knew that’s what she was most comfortable in. Also, she just looked great in feminine things. She really was girly at the heart of things, and that body of hers looked great in them.

“Am I in the way?”

“Nope.” She walked past him and over to the fridge. “Did you come in here for a snack or just the water bottle?”

“The water for now.” 

Ruby hummed and started pulling out assorted fruits and veggies. “Why don’t I make you a post workout smoothie then?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugged. “I need to take a shower, anyway.”

“I assure you the drink will not just disappear in the time it takes to rinse off,” she told him amused. She started shoving the fruits and veggies into the blender. “You should know that you need stuff like this, doctor. Just take the drink.”

“You always this pushy?”

“Yes.”

“And we just let you get away with it?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“It’s not obvious?”

“What?”

“I’m cute.”

“And?” 

Ruby turned on the blender. “I’ll bring it up to your room, go take your shower.” 

If seemed that Law had no choice in the end. He walked to his room and immediately into the bathroom. He showered and washed, loving the cold spray on his body. As he dried off, he felt his body slow down. He was tired. He had worked through the stress. His workout was intense as he tried to beat his frustration. 

He walked out of his room in a towel, ready to plop down on his bed and take a nap. He stopped short when he saw a plate of food on the desk. And a smoothie. 

_ Don’t forget to take care of yourself.  _ Was written on a sticky note and nothing more. Law huffed and reached for the smoothie, sipping through the crazy straw (what was she, 5?). 

He’ll have to thank her after his nap. 

~~~~~

Law woke up from his nap and rolled his neck. He was pretty stiff just from a nap. He looked at the clock and...it was 2:00 AM?! Law fell back in bed and groaned. He knew he had been stressed and was completely ignoring it, but he didn’t expect it to catch up with him like this.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He should walk around. Although his legs were sore and he didn’t necessarily feel like it. Then again, he was hungry again. He sighed and sat up. He walked to his dresser and threw on some clothes. 

He shuffled out of his room and into the mess hall. The light from the fridge was on and he sighed sadly. He knew exactly who was up this late. 

“Didn’t I give you sedatives?”

“Didn’t take them,” Ruby said flatly. “They give me nightmares anyway.” She closed the refrigerator door with a yawn. 

“I’ll make you a different one.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m a big girl, Law. I can take care of my insomnia on my own.” Law frowned at her back. 

“I’m worried about you,” he admitted to her. Ruby sighed and looked at him. “You’re my friend, Ruby and my crew member. I want to take care of you.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” She sighed and ran her fingers through her messy hair. “I don’t mean to be so stubborn.”

“If you weren’t you wouldn’t be you.” 

Ruby snorted at him. “I’ll get out of your way, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“Right. Oh, I meant to thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Do you even know what I’m thanking you for?”

“My presence.”

“No. For the snack earlier.”

“Oh, you don’t have to thank me for that.” She waved him off casually. “It’s just what I do.” Ruby paused for a moment before opening mouth. “Do you want some company?” 

Law tried not to gawk in shock. She had been avoiding him recently, not subtly either. But now she was asking if she could stay with him, even for a midnight snack. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” Ruby relaxed. She sat down at a nearby table and twiddled her thumbs as she waited for him to come back. “Did you end up getting a snack?”

“Yeah, I ate some fruit.”

“Good. If you’re going to be sleeping less, I at least need you to eat well.”

“I always eat well.” She pouted and he smirked. “You don’t gotta worry about me,” she avoided his gaze. 

“I always worry about you guys. I care about you all, not just as a captain.”

Ruby features softened. “Yeah, I know.” Ruby reached over a took a grape from his plate and popped it into her mouth. 

“Could you come up to my room tomorrow, er, today?”

“Uh, why?”

“There are far more plants in my room than I remember.”

“Oh, you want me to take them out?”

“No, I want to be able to take care of them properly, so I need your help.”

“Oh, then of course I can.”

Law smiled as Ruby relaxed. This felt good. He knew not everything was back to normal, but Ruby was taking to him. She was willing to spend time with him again. Maybe she was finally accepting there was nothing she could do. Maybe she had even given up hoping he'd get his memories back. Law hoped it was because she just wanted to spend time with him again instead of crying over it. 

Either way he supposed he didn’t mind, because she was honestly smiling for him again. 


End file.
